Draco's Boy
by ilianabanana
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. HP/DM. AU no mágico. Un misterioso niño llamado Harry se muda a la casa de al lado y Draco Malfoy está decidido a hacer de él su amigo y conocer todos sus secretos. Años más tarde, está decidido a hacer de Harry algo más que un amigo.
1. Capítulo 1: Los cuentos de la morsa

Draco Malfoy era un chico curioso. De manera alarmantemente, incluso para un niño de ocho años. Siempre estaba cavando agujeros en busca de tesoros, espiando a los vecinos que él estaba seguro eran piratas disfrazados y revisando el correo —el suyo y el de sus vecinos— en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera llamar su atención. Por lo tanto, no fue sorpresa que desde el momento en que escuchó un ruido sordo, se pusiera de pie para investigar.

Un camión en movimiento de colores brillantes apareció a la vista mientras rugía por la calle. Fascinado, Draco se escondió detrás del seto de aligustre en su patio delantero para poder observar sin ser detectado. El camión se detuvo frente a la casa de al lado. Fue entonces que Draco se dio cuenta de que el viejo Sr. Culpepper finalmente se había mudado lejos. Estaba contento. El Sr. Culpepper siempre había sido extraordinariamente aburrido. Nunca recibía nada en el correo que fuera mínimamente interesante y nunca salía.

Un automóvil se detuvo detrás del camión varios minutos más tarde y de él salieron los personajes más extraños que Draco había visto nunca. Había un hombre, una mujer y un niño. Una familia, supuso Draco. El padre era un hombre grande y gordo que se balanceaba como un pato y tenía un bigote y una mandíbula que le recordó a Draco a una morsa. También había una mujer con cara de caballo. Era alta y flaca y parecía del tipo entrometida. El niño se parecía notablemente al padre, aunque más bajito. Tenía los ojos saltones y parecía deleitarse despreciando con la mirada. Era claramente mayor que Draco, así como también sustancialmente más grande. Eso puso a Draco fuera de inmediato.

Draco vio como el hombre morsa rápidamente se ponía de pie dirigiendo a los hombres de la mudanza. Era bastante burlón en sus comentarios, pensó Draco. El hombre resopló, se infló orgulloso y se pavoneó desagradablemente. La mujer con cara de caballo solo frunció la nariz y se reacomodó el suéter sobre los hombros mientras susurraba cosas indudablemente desagradables sobre los hombres de la mudanza al hombre morsa. La pequeña morsa, o ballena, como Draco había comenzado llamarlo mentalmente, se deleitaba gastando bromas desagradables, causando que los hombres de la mudanza tropezaran y casi rompieran los tesoros "invaluables" que estaban moviendo.

A Draco no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo así que dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a su juego cuando vio un mechón de cabello negro escondido detrás de una caja grande y raída que se abría paso alrededor del camión. ¡Era otro chico! Acercándose más, Draco vio al niño luchar con una caja demasiado grande y obviamente demasiado pesada. La caja se deslizó del agarre del chico y aterrizó con un fuerte golpe en el suelo. El muchacho era pequeño, más pequeño que Draco, incluso, y su ropa era demasiado grande y raída. Su cabello era realmente negro y caía sobre su cabeza como una melena salvaje y peluda, estaba pálido y terriblemente delgado. Pero había algo sobre él, algo que hizo que Draco quisiera dar un paso adelante y saludar.

Uno de los hombres de la mudanza se detuvo para ayudar el pequeño niño de pelo negro, pero rápidamente fue puesto a trabajar de nuevo por el hombre morsa. Draco asumió que el niño era el hijo de uno de los cargadores, que estaba allí para ayudar durante el día. Pero entonces, el hombre morsa dijo algo y quedó claro que el pequeño niño de alguna manera estaba emparentado con el hombre morsa, la mujer con cara de caballo y chico ballena.

—¡Chico! —Espetó el hombre morsa—. ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos! Toma tus cosas con fuerza ¡No tendré pequeños perezosos insoportables como tú arruinando la mudanza!

El chico suspiró y se frotó las muñecas.

—Sí, tío Vernon —respondió en voz baja.

La morsa, el caballo y la ballena se burlaron en dirección al pequeño niño de pelo negro antes de volverse y entrar en su nueva casa. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos bruscamente, dejando al chico solo. El pequeño chico de cabello negro suspiró de nuevo y se inclinó sobre la caja, tratando de agarrarla con más firmeza para poder mantenerla en sus pequeños brazos. Draco se acercó más, pero a pesar de toda su curiosidad y su intención de conversar sobre la búsqueda de algún tesoro, temía saludarlo. Al final, simplemente observó al pequeño niño de pelo negro recoger la caja y caminar lentamente por el sendero.

Una vez que la puerta de la casa del viejo Sr. Culpepper se cerró, Draco corrió de inmediato a su casa. Con un golpe en la puerta trasera, corrió a la cocina.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —gritó, saltando de emoción.

Narcissa Malfoy se salió de la cocina, con una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

—¿En serio tienes que gritar, Draco? —preguntó ligeramente—. Creo que los Johnson pudieron escucharte durante todo el camino. ¿Y qué te dije sobre cerrar la puerta de un portazo?

Ignorándola, Draco se apresuró a relatar su emocionante historia sobre la nueva familia de al lado.

—... y hay otro niñito, mamá. Un pequeño niño de cabello negro. ¡Más pequeño que yo! Llevaba cargando una gran caja el solo y la morsa...

—Cuántas veces debo decirte —le reprendió Narcissa—, que no debemos referimos a las personas con nombres de animales.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, molesto porque su madre había interrumpido su historia.

—Pero escucha, mamá. El niño pequeño, el niño de cabello negro, no se parece en nada al resto. Parece agradable. ¡Voy a hacerlo mi amigo!

Narcissa se rio entre dientes y tiró de Draco en un abrazo.

—Lo harás ¿Dijiste hola? — preguntó con esperanza.

Draco trató de zafarse del afectuoso abrazo de su madre: tenía ocho años, después de todo, y era demasiado grande para ser abrazado.

—Todavía no. Tengo más investigaciones que hacer primero —, evadió.

La sonrisa de Narcissa vaciló.

—Estoy segura de que es un chico muy agradable, Draco. Podríamos ir juntos a saludar. Hornear unos bizcochos de chocolate y llevarlos mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

Draco se alejó, paseó un poco de un lado a otro y retorció las manos. Nervioso.

—No —, dijo lentamente. —Realmente tengo que investigar más—, dijo en voz baja, claramente sin intención de conocer al que sería su nuevo amigo por el momento.

Narcissa asintió brevemente y envió a Draco a bañarse. Cada vez era más difícil mantener alejados a los amigos de Draco que llamaban invitándolo a reuniones de juego y fiestas de verano. Incluso sus padres habían comenzado a preguntarse qué estaba mal, a menudo preguntándole a Narcissa si Draco se sentía bien. La familia Malfoy era distinguida y, dados los eventos del año pasado, la curiosidad sobre la familia, rica y perfecta, se había multiplicado por diez. Draco no había lidiado bien con la atención repentina.

La repentina y violenta pérdida de su padre un año atrás había afectado a Draco más de lo que nadie hubiera podido imaginar. Se había refugiado cada vez más en un solitario mundo imaginario. Tenía problemas para hacer nuevos amigos y se dejaba intimidar fácilmente por los más grandes y más alborotadores que él. Sin embargo, encontrar a alguien más alborotador que Draco era una tarea difícil.

Lucius había causado su propia muerte. Se había vuelto codicioso y había caído en malas manos. Cuando uno de sus negocios se fue al diablo, quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado y fue brutalmente asesinado. El asesinato había sacudido a la pequeña ciudad. Todos supusieron que Lucius había estado involucrado involuntariamente. Por el bien de ella y su hijo, Narcissa no estaba interesada en desmentir aquello.

—Maldito seas, Lucius —, murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a preparar la cena. Había dejado a su esposa y a su hijo vivir con la vergüenza de sus acciones y los había dejado enfrentarlo sin él.

Los días como esos lo hacían mucho más difícil.

Draco estaba merodeando por su recatado patio trasero y se escondía detrás de la myrica mientras miraba al ahora familiar pequeño niño de cabello negro cavar en el jardín de al lado. Había estado observando a su presa durante varias semanas, desde que se mudó. Siempre estaba en el jardín. Trabajando. Solo. La mujer con cara de caballo —tía Petunia escuchó que la llamaba— salió y le dijo algo mordaz al chico de cabello negro. Eso era todo lo que parecía ser capaz de hacer. Decir cosas mordaces. El chico de pelo negro simplemente asintió, como siempre lo hacía. Sus ojos estaban abatidos y cautelosos mientras se arrodillaba en el macizo de flores y continuaba desherbando.

Durante tres semanas, Draco había estado investigando, observando. En todo ese tiempo, nada le había dado alguna indicación de que el pequeño niño de pelo negro fuera como la ballena, la morsa o el caballo. El cabello del chico estaba tan desordenado y salvaje como siempre. Le recordó un poco a la melena de su _Leo Leo Lion_. Draco estaba encantado. Ese chico, el pequeño león, porque eso era lo que Draco había decidido que era, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Más allá de ser pequeño y estar adorablemente despeinado, su piel tenía un dulce rubor de timidez. Sus ojos, más verdes que la hierba, brillaron cuando sonrió, aunque Draco descubrió que su pequeño león rara vez sonreía.

En ese momento, Draco decidió que ese muchacho no solo sería su amigo, sino que también sería su chico. Jugaría con Draco, haría lo que Draco dijera y nunca, nunca se iría. En su mente, Draco y su chico ya habían jugado cientos de juegos, habían compartido secretos profundos y habían conspirado juntos en numerosas investigaciones.

Sonrió al escuchar la melodía familiar que el pequeño niño tarareaba mientras trabajaba. Varios minutos después, el pequeño león soltó una risita cuando una mariposa aterrizó en su mano. Lentamente levantó la mano y dejó que las alas de la mariposa se reflejaran en la luz del sol. Draco pensó que lo había oído hablar con la mariposa, diciéndole cuán hermosa era y cuánto deseaba poder volar también. Un segundo después, la mariposa agitó sus alas y se fue suavemente. En un ataque de impulsividad que Draco nunca antes había visto de él, su pequeño león se puso de pie y persiguió a la mariposa, riendo suavemente y sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

La persiguió durante bastante tiempo, eventualmente, saliendo fuera de su vista. Draco se acercó para encontrarlo e inadvertidamente rompió una ramita. El pequeño león detuvo bruscamente su persecución y se giró ante el sonido. Draco fue descubierto. Los niños se miraron durante un largo momento. Finalmente, el pequeño león miró fugazmente hacia su casa y se mordió el labio antes de volverse hacia Draco. Dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a Draco. Después de un momento de vacilación, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño ademán.

—Hola —, dijo en voz baja.

Draco se adelantó también.

—Hola —, dijo Draco.— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, analizando a su chico.

El chico le dio otra mirada fugaz en su nueva casa.

—Err, Harry. Mi nombre es Harry —, dijo tan suavemente, tan tímidamente, como antes.

Harry. Draco pensó que ese nombre le iba bien a su nuevo amigo.

—Hola, Harry. Soy Draco —, dijo mientras se acercaba, de repente sintiéndose más audaz que en mucho tiempo. Se sorprendió cuando Harry retrocedió nerviosamente. Parecía terriblemente asustadizo, no muy leonino en absoluto. ¿Quizás era un león cobarde, entonces? Eso le quedaba bien a Draco. Le gustaba ser el protector.

Draco avanzó lentamente.

—Está bien —, dijo Draco, como si hablara con uno de los conejos salvajes que solía encontrar en la propiedad de su padrino, — No estoy tratando de lastimarte —. Seguramente eso era lo que Harry pensaba que Draco tenía la intención de hacer. Después de todo, Draco era más grande que Harry y los niños más grandes dañaban a los más pequeños. Draco sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se sintió instantáneamente cálido cuando Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

La puerta trasera de la casa del Sr. Culpepper se abrió de golpe.

—Chico —, espetó tía Petunia,— ¿dónde estás?

Harry suspiró y automáticamente giró hacia la casa. Después de unos pocos pasos, Harry le lanzó una rápida mirada a Draco quién sonrió tímidamente y se despidió con un movimiento de manos.

Draco estuvo a punto de cantar victoria cuando Harry le devolvió el saludo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ma-má!— Gritó Draco mientras corría a través de la puerta trasera, dejando que se cerrara detrás de él.

—Draco, cuidado con la puerta —, dijo Narcissa.

—Adivina qué, adivina qué, ¡adivina qué! —dijo mientras saltaba de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, mi dragón? —, preguntó Narcissa con una sonrisa, encantada de que cualquier cosa lo hiciera tan feliz.

—¡Hablé con Harry! —Dijo Draco en un susurro dramático, sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo no suprimido.

—¿Quién es Harry, amor? —Preguntó Narcissa, algo confundida.

—El niño de al lado. ¡Ya sabes, mi amigo!

—¿Hablaste con él? Eso es maravilloso Draco. ¿De qué hablaron?

—Dijimos hola. Eso es todo para lo que tuvimos tiempo. Su tía lo llamó. No es muy amable.

—Draco, no hables mal de los vecinos.

—Bueno, ella no lo está. Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, se rio entre dientes y cambió de tema.

—Bueno, cuéntame todo acerca de tu nuevo amigo, entonces. ¿Le haremos galletas? ¿Se las llevaremos?

Draco se mordió el labio.

—Todavía no. Es muy, muy tímido, mamá. Creo que es más tímido que yo.

Las cejas de Narcissa se dispararon ante la perspicacia de Draco. Probablemente no fue intencional, pero hizo que su nuevo amigo sonara aún más intrigante.

—Entonces deberías hablar con él más. Haz que se sienta mejor.

—Lo haré. Gracias, mamá —. Draco abrazó a su madre impulsivamente antes de subir corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Narcissa sonrió, contenta de que fuera un buen día. Un muy buen día.

—He decidido que deberíamos ser amigos, —anunció Draco con una expresión arrogante mientras entraba tentativamente en el patio trasero del Sr. Culpepper y se dejaba caer junto a Harry. Eventualmente, tendría que empezar a pensar que era la casa de Harry. El patio trasero de Harry.

Harry se sentó sobre sus talones y se limpió sus sucias manos en los pantalones. Sus labios se curvaron con diversión.

—Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Draco se había vuelto más audaz desde el día en que se dijeron hola. Con el pretexto de hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor y menos nervioso, había empezado a seguir a Harry mientras trabajaba. Draco hablaba, hablaba y hablaba mientras Harry trabajaba y escuchaba. Draco no podía creer su suerte al encontrar a alguien tan interesado en sus historias como él.

Harry vaciló. Miró hacia la casa, como siempre. Se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Draco.

—Está bien, entonces. Amigos —, dijo en voz baja.

Draco estaba emocionado. Harry era su amigo, su chico.

—Vamos a jugar, entonces —, dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa. —He cavado un agujero. Estoy en busca de un tesoro—, susurró, sus ojos grises brillaban de emoción.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, sus propios ojos verdes chispeando de manera conspirativa. Harry comenzó a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz chillona de tía Petunia.

—¡Muchacho! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó desde la puerta.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Tengo que irme, Draco. Te veré pronto.

Draco asintió, triste porque había pasado tan poco tiempo con su amigo. Caminó cabizbajo hacia su casa, dejó que la puerta trasera se cerrara suavemente detrás de él y se sentó pesadamente en la mesa de la cocina. ¡Quería jugar con Harry! Todo lo que Harry parecía hacer era trabajar en ese horrible jardín.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa, amor? —, Preguntó Narcissa mientras entraba en la cocina y vio a Draco abatido desplomado sobre la mesa.

—Harry no podía jugar conmigo —, dijo con petulancia.

—Oh, ya veo—, dijo Narcissa. —Tal vez no se le permite jugar con nadie hasta que sus tíos conozcan a sus amigos. ¿Has dicho hola a su tía?.

Draco se estremeció ante la idea.

—No —, dijo en voz baja. Pero, eso le dio una idea. — ¡Mamá! —Gritó mientras se ponía de pie.—¿Podemos hacerles bizcochos de chocolate y llevarlos y decir hola y todo? Podrías hablar con la tía de Harry y hacer que ella lo deje quedarse conmigo. ¡Entonces, podría jugar conmigo todo el tiempo!

—¡Disminuye la velocidad, mi dragón, disminuye la velocidad! Por supuesto que podemos hacer galletas. Las haremos esta noche y las llevaremos mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

Draco sonrió.

—¡Brillante!

Al día siguiente, Draco corrió al jardín de Harry y se dejó caer donde él estaba cavando.

—¡Mamá vendrá pronto! —dijo con complicidad.

Harry lo miró cautelosamente antes de regresar a su trabajo.

—Por qué —, preguntó.

—Para hablar con tu tía. ¡Quizás entonces te deje jugar conmigo!

Harry suspiró. Eso no iba a salir bien, lo sabía. Era mejor para todos los involucrados si él y Draco no se hacían amigos. No es como si hubiera tenido muchos amigos o hubiera tenido alguno siquiera. ¿Por qué empezar ahora? Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando oyó el portazo de la puerta de atrás.

—¡Chico! —Tía Petunia llamó.

Harry cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. Estaba seguro de que ella había visto a Draco.

—¿Sí, tía Petunia?

Draco no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió después. La mujer cara de caballo agarró a Harry por la parte superior del brazo, lo levantó y lo arrastró lejos. Draco inhaló bruscamente cuando Harry gritó sorprendido. Se acercó para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, no le gustaba la forma en que lo sacudía como un saco de harina medio vacío.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a los vecinos? —Siseó tía Petunia con los dientes apretados mientras sacudía aún más a Harry.

Draco sabía que estaba lastimando a su amigo, y cuando vio una lágrima silenciosa caer de los ojos de Harry, se enojó muchísimo. Era su trabajo proteger a su pequeño león, después de todo. Eso es lo que se supone que deben hacer los niños más grandes. Su padre siempre le había dicho eso.

—Fui yo el que habló con él —, dijo abruptamente mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

—¿Perdón? —, dijo Petunia mientras miraba a Draco, su mano ahora sujetaba el brazo de Harry en un ángulo incómodo.

—Lo siento, señora. Yo hablé con Harry. Dije hola. Él solo estaba siendo amable. Le he estado haciendo compañía mientras trabaja en el jardín. No quise hacer causar ninguna molestia.

Harry miró a Draco con incredulidad, como si nunca antes alguien hubiera salido en su defensa. Harry hizo una mueca cuando la mujer lo apretó bruscamente antes de soltarlo.

—Lo siento, tía Petunia —, murmuró tristemente.

Petunia miró a Harry críticamente antes de volver su atención hacia Draco.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Draco Malfoy.

Una chispa brilló en los ojos de Petunia Dursley.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó suavemente. —¿Está tu madre por aquí, chico? —preguntó mientras estiraba el cuello para tener una mejor vista del inmaculado jardín de Draco.

Como si fuera una señal, la voz de Narcissa Malfoy surgió sobre la myrica.

—¿Draco? ¿Dónde estás? Pensé que ibas a esperar por mí —, gritó. Narcissa se deslizó elegantemente hacia el patio trasero en busca de Draco.— Oh —, dijo sorprendida al ver a Harry y Petunia.

Harry casi jadeó al ver a la Sra. Malfoy. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa. Bueno, a excepción de la dama pelirroja que a veces veía en sus sueños. El cabello rubio pálido de la señora Malfoy caía en suaves ondas y sus ojos azul grisáceo eran amables e inteligentes. Estaba elegantemente vestida con ropa fina que no era tan extravagante como la de tía Petunia. Sostenía una bandeja llena de algo sospechosamente parecido a galletas de chocolate.

—Hola —, comenzó Narcissa, — Ustedes deben ser nuestros nuevos vecinos. Soy Narcissa Malfoy y este es mi hijo, Draco —, dijo gesticulando hacia Draco que se había movido al lado de Harry y estaba mirando a Petunia.— Espero que no sea una molestia —, continuó Narcissa, notando la extraña mirada que su hijo le estaba dando a su nueva vecina,— Es un niño muy curioso y ha disfrutado mucho de visitarlos. He sido terriblemente descuidada al no venir antes a decir hola, Draco y yo te hemos horneado galletas para darles la bienvenida.

Narcissa le tendió la bandeja a Petunia, quien casi tropieza con sus pies en su prisa por tomarla. Empujó la bandeja a las manos de Harry y le susurró que las llevara dentro.

—Es un placer conocerte —, dijo Petunia efusivamente.— Soy la Sra. Petunia Dursley. Estamos en proceso de establecernos, como pueden ver. No sé quién vivió en nuestra casa antes, pero obviamente dejaron que el jardín se arruinara. —Petunia frunció la nariz con desdén antes de inclinarse conspiratoriamente, pensando que estaba ganando puntos con la elegante Sra. Malfoy.— Lo haré, por supuesto, llegar a los estándares apropiados de inmediato. —Se inclinó aún más, haciendo que Narcissa retrocediera un poco.— Tenemos que mostrarles a todos en el vecindario lo que se espera—, dijo en voz baja, con un gesto duro.

—Oh—, dijo Narcissa, desconcertada por la grosería de la señora Dursley. Buscando algo que decir, sus ojos encontraron con Harry cuando regresaba del interior. Era adorable y justo como Draco lo había descrito; pequeño, despeinado y tímido. Se movió en silencio y con precaución, se dio cuenta. Ella también notó que su ropa era demasiado grande y gastada; completamente diferente a la vestimenta moderna y bien equipada de la Sra. Dursley. Cuando finalmente se unió a ellos, Narcissa podía decir que estaba nervioso. Narcissa se inclinó, una cálida sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

—¿Y quién es este entonces? —, Dijo suavemente, divertida cuando Draco tiró del niño más pequeño hacia él.

—Este es Harry —, anunció Draco, ignorando por completo la expresión de asombro de Harry al ser atraído hacia Draco.— Es mi amigo. De quien te he estado hablando —, dijo Draco con orgullo.

Narcissa reprimió una sonrisa. El pobre Harry no tenía idea de en lo que se había metido, pensó. Ella le tendió la mano y dijo seriamente:

—Bueno, Harry. Es un placer conocerte.

Harry vaciló. Pero, con los empujones de Draco, tomó la mano de Narcissa y la sacudió rápidamente antes de regresar a su lugar.

—Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Malfoy —, murmuró tímidamente.

Narcissa estaba encantada. Sí, Harry no tenía idea de a qué se había postulado como amigo de Draco. De todos modos, sin embargo, trajo algo bueno para Draco, y Narcissa estaba contenta por ello. Narcissa se puso de pie, alisando la parte delantera de sus pantalones mientras lo hacía.

—Su sobrino es encantador, señora Dursley. Debe ser absolutamente un encanto.

Petunia pareció horrorizada por el cumplido.

Ni Narcissa ni Draco notaron que Harry puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró suavemente.

Narcissa continuó, sin entender la expresión de Petunia.

—A Draco le gustaría que Harry pasara la noche con nosotros en un algún momento cercano. Mañana, de hecho. Además, sé que le encantaría que Harry pudiera venir y jugar durante el día. Te puedo asegurar que estaría a salvo. Solo somos Draco y yo, así que no hay nada que lo haga sentir agobiado. Además, te daría la oportunidad de hacer algo de tu propia huerta. Por lo que he oído, el pequeño Harry ha estado robando todo tu tiempo de jardinería —. Narcissa se rio a la ligera. Petunia se obligó a sí misma a hacer lo mismo. —Me encanta pasar tiempo en el jardín, ¿a ti no? Y ahora tendrás la oportunidad.

Petunia luchó con qué decir. A través de los chismes en la calle había aprendido que Narcissa Malfoy era la persona más importante en el vecindario. Era importante para Petunia causar una buena impresión. Pero, para hacer eso, iba a tener que dejar que Harry saliera de la casa. Por periodos prolongados de tiempo. Para divertirse, por como sonaba lo que Narcissa había dicho. Finalmente, su orgullo y avaricia social ganó.

—Sí, creo que estaría bien —, dijo con dulzura empalagosa.— Harry es mucho más ... inmaduro que nuestro hijo Dudley. Y Dudley, como la mayoría de los niños pequeños, juega un poco brusco, demasiado para el pequeño Harry. Sin embargo, me atrevo a decir que él y Draco se llevarían bastante bien. Estoy de acuerdo en que podría ser bueno para Harry pasar tiempo con un nuevo amigo.

Harry escuchó todo lo que su tía decía en estado de shock. No podía creer que tía Petunia lo dejara pasar tiempo con los Malfoy. En su última casa, apenas lo habían dejado salir del armario debajo de las escaleras

—¿Puede venir esta noche? —Draco preguntó emocionado.

—Draco, —le amonestó Narcissa.— Puedes jugar mañana. Estoy segura de que a su tía no le importará —. Su voz era ligera.

—Sí, por supuesto —, dijo Petunia con una sonrisa apretada. Se decepcionó al perder su fuente de trabajo gratuito en el jardín, pero el potencial beneficio social lo compensó con creces. Por alguna razón inexplicable, el hijo de Narcissa, tan hermoso y elegante como su madre, le había gustado Harry, un pequeño erizo desaliñado y harapiento. Bueno, eso tendría que cambiar. Pero por ahora, simplemente tendría que permitírselo.

—Maravilloso —, dijo Narcissa. —Te veo mañana, Harry. Ven cuando quieras. De hecho, únete a nosotros para el desayuno. Voy a hacer los panqueques favoritos de Draco, con trocitos de chocolate. Siempre hay mucho para compartir.

Harry miró hacia arriba y hacia su tía, quien asintió con la cabeza, antes de decir gracias y que le gustaría mucho.

Petunia y Harry vieron como Narcissa y Draco regresaban a su casa, Draco charlando sobre su nuevo intento de encontrar un tesoro. Una vez que Petunia oyó que cerraban la puerta, se giró hacia Harry y lo agarró por los hombros, clavándole las uñas al hacerlo. Ignorando su quejido de protesta, ella lo sacudió con fuerza.

—NO debes decir nada sobre lo que sucede en nuestro hogar, ¿me entiendes, muchacho? ¡Nada!

Harry sabía exactamente a qué se refería y asintió en silencio, tragando espesamente.

—Bien —, espetó antes de soltar sus hombros.— Ahora, haz tus tareas y sé rápido —, ladró antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la casa

Harry suspiró y volvió a su tarea de deshierbe. Miró hacia la casa Malfoy y sonrió cuando vio una cabeza rubia ya familiar asomando por la ventana. Draco le sonrió a Harry y se despidió. Quizás las cosas serían diferentes allí, pensó, con la esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

NOTA: La myrca es una especie de arbustito que se usa para los jardines.


	2. Capítulo 2: Volar lejos

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente y saltó de su pequeño catre, recordando que había sido invitado a comer panqueques con trocitos de chocolate. Nunca había tenido panqueques con trocitos de chocolate, pero cualquier cosa con chocolate tenía que ser buena. A decir verdad, nunca antes lo habían invitado a ningún lado. Tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder, de no saber qué hacer, qué decir, de pensar que no sería lo suficientemente atento o amable. Decidiendo que no quería perder a su único amigo tan rápido, Harry rebuscó en los cajones de su cómoda de segunda mano para encontrar sus mejores ropas.

Después de vestirse, salió corriendo de su pequeña habitación sin ventanas que había servido a los dueños anteriores como un almacén, y corrió al baño. Se cepilló los dientes energéticamente. Luego pasó los siguientes quince minutos tratando valientemente de peinar su cabello y hacerlo lucir ordenado. Realmente no quería parecer un criminal. Tía Petunia siempre decía que su cabello le hacía lucir como un rufián y que nadie quería ser visto con semejantes criaturas. Suspirando, vio cómo su cabello se levantaba una vez más y esperaba realmente que los Malfoy no lo notaran.

Harry salió del baño y comenzó a bajar las escaleras antes de detenerse de nuevo. Regalos. Había olvidado los regalos. Desde la pequeña rejilla de metal en la puerta de su armario bajo las escaleras, había visto invitados llevar flores y botellas de algún tipo a sus tíos cuando iban a cenar. Harry rápidamente se apresuró a regresar a su habitación y se lanzó directamente al suelo, su pequeño brazo extendiéndose bajo su destartalada cama en busca de un conocido y enorme tarro de café que almacenaba sus tesoros. Rápidamente lo vació todo en el piso y comenzó a buscar. Sus dedos se movieron sobre una gran canica antes de continuar. Tocó la suave pluma de cardenal que había encontrado el invierno pasado y rápidamente pasó por encima de la fotografía de él cuando era un bebé. Finalmente, encontró algo que sabía sería perfecto para Draco, una pequeña piedra lisa y plateada que había encontrado a las orillas de un arroyo que había explorado un día el verano pasado. Le recordaba un poco a los ojos de Draco.

Dejando caer la piedra en su bolsillo, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se sorprendió al encontrar a tía Petunia esperándolo al pie de ésta con una curiosa mochila en sus manos. Siguió mirando a la puerta de la cocina mientras empujaba la mochila en los brazos de Harry y siseaba:

—Recuerda lo que dije. ¡Y no vuelvas hasta mañana!.

Harry asintió y saltó el umbral, sin atreverse a creer que realmente era libre. Sin embargo, antes de dirigirse a la casa de los Malfoy, vagó por el jardín trasero de la casa de los Dursley, con la intención de recoger algunas flores para la señora Malfoy. Harry todavía no había llegado al jardín trasero cuando recordó haber visto algunos puntitos de color particularmente llamativos en la esquina más alejada del jardín. Encontró lo que estaba buscando y se apresuró a recoger las flores de colores brillantes. Él amaba las plantas. Incluso había aprendido los nombres de muchas de ellas del horticultor que arreglaba el jardín de su antigua casa. Era amable e incluso le había dado a Harry algunos paquetes de semillas de vez en cuando.

Cuando Harry sintió que estaba preparado, trotó hacia la casa Malfoy y se paró frente a la puerta. Estaba aterrorizado, se dio cuenta. Tomando una respiración profunda, movió la mochila hacia el hueco de su brazo y golpeó. En cuestión de segundos oyó lo que sonaba como una manada de búfalos corriendo por la casa solo para ser casi empujado hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco brincó hacia el porche.

La cara de Draco mostró una gran sonrisa.

—¡Está aquí! ¡Mamá, Harry está aquí! —comenzó a gritar mientras agarraba la mano libre de Harry.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron hasta desaparecer debajo de su cabello y jadeó cuando Draco lo agarró y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la casa a una velocidad vertiginosa. Aferrarse a Draco era todo lo que Harry podía hacer para evitar caerse.

Narcissa se apartó de la cocina mientras Draco entraba con un desconcertado Harry dejándose arrastrar. Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió.

—Draco —, lo amonestó ligeramente, —no tan fuerte. El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos —, dijo.

Draco liberó la mano de Harry de su agarre mientras se arrastraba hacia la mesa, listo para sus panqueques. Esto dejó a Harry parado en el medio de la cocina, sosteniendo su mochila en el hueco de su brazo y el pequeño ramo de flores en su mano. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer.

—Buenos días, Harry —, dijo Narcissa, lo que lo alivió de tener que comenzar la conversación.— Espero que estés hambriento. He hecho muchos panqueques.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó ante eso y dio un paso adelante. Le entregó las flores a la señora Malfoy e intentó recordar lo que los invitados siempre decían cuando llegaba a la casa de su tía y tío.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme —, comenzó formalmente, —son para usted—, dijo, agitando las flores.

Narcissa sonrió. Qué niño tan extraño, pensó. Tan formal y con una voz tan suave que hizo que quisiera agarrarlo y hacerle cosquillas hasta morir de la risa.

—Harry, son encantadoras —, dijo mientras tomaba las flores. —Gracias. Las hortensias son mis favoritas.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

—Esas son _gorros de encaje_ —, dijo entusiasmado mientras señalaba la forma única de la hortensia. —Y pensé que le gustaría ese anís rojo que encontré. Añadí el pitto-spo-rum para abir-abri-a-bi-ga-rrar y darle un toque de verde —, dijo, orgulloso de conocer por casualidad la palabra abigarrar. Se acordó de uno los horticultores. Había elogiado la belleza abigarrante del pittosporum. Harry disfrutó de la forma en que sonó cuando lo dijo. Lo había practicado una y otra vez hasta que pudo decirlo correctamente.

—Sabes mucho sobre las plantas —Exclamó Narcissa, verdaderamente sorprendida de que estuviera tan bien informado como ella sobre el tema y feliz de haber encontrado algo que lo animaría a hablar. Harry ciertamente lucía como un niño recatado. Se volvió para buscar un jarrón para su pequeño ramo y preguntó: —¿Cómo aprendiste tanto? —Se sorprendió al darse cuenta, cuando dio la vuelta, que Harry tenía una expresión pensativa, casi cautelosa en su rostro.

—Paso un poco de tiempo al aire libre —, dijo en voz baja.— Trabajo, me gusta trabajar en el jardín —, dijo, enfatizando la palabra "gustar", como si lo recitara de memoria. Se encogió de hombros.— Me encantan plantas, —dijo genuinamente.

—¡Bueno, eso ciertamente explica tu ropa de juego! —Narcissa dijo alegremente mientras señalaba el atuendo de Harry, feliz de haber resuelto el pequeño misterio de su ropa deshilachada y demasiado grande. El niño obviamente quería sentirse cómodo y no quería ensuciar su mejor ropa mientras cavaba en el jardín. Narcissa tenía un guardarropa completo de "jardín" y era similar al de Harry.

—Err, sí —, dijo Harry mientras alisaba sus mejores pantalones tímidamente.

Draco, detestando el hecho de que lo ignoraban, golpeó su puño sobre la mesa y pidió sus panqueques.

—Mamá, nos gustarían nuestros panqueques ahora—, dijo Draco con un pequeño resoplido. —Harry, siéntate aquí —, exigió Draco mientras daba unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a él.

—¡Draco! —Narcissa amonestó mientras traía todo a la mesa, excepto los panqueques. Harry saltó a su asiento y le sonrió a Draco, mientras empujaba la pequeña piedra plateada en la mano de su amigo.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué es esto? —Draco susurró emocionado mientras Narcissa se ocupaba de los últimos preparativos.

—Un regalo —, dijo Harry simplemente. —Ya sabes, para agradecerte por haberme invitado.

Draco giró la piedra una y otra vez en su mano, frunció el ceño con intensa concentración.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—La encontré el verano pasado. A las orillas de un arroyo detrás de la casa de los Dursley.

La cabeza de Draco se levantó, sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Crees que es un tesoro? ¿Crees que un pirata lo dejó allí?.

Harry miró a Draco cuidadosamente antes de responder. No había conocido a su nuevo amigo por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que Draco estaba obsesionado con los tesoros escondidos y los piratas y otras cosas de fantasía. Harry no quería destruir eso, a pesar de que ya sabía que no existía un tesoro enterrado. No para él, al menos.

—¿Y bien, lo crees? —Draco preguntó.

Harry sonrió.

—Sí, tal vez —, dijo en un susurro. —Ahí, eh, hay un río no muy lejos de allí. Tal vez los piratas lo dejaron en el camino, antes de enterrar su tesoro.

Draco asintió con entusiasmo, su rabieta casi olvidada.

Por supuesto, el olor de los panqueques calientes podría haber logrado lo mismo, pensó Harry. Tan pronto como el plato estuvo sobre la mesa, Draco dejó caer la piedra en su bolsillo y atacó la bandeja de panqueques con gusto, arrojando tres, no, cuatro panqueques enormes y blandos en su plato junto a su tenedor. Harry vio como la señora Malfoy se sentaba y tomaba con gracia dos panqueques para ella. Draco y su madre comenzaron a hablar sobre algo, dejando a Harry por su cuenta. No muy seguro de cuántos se le permitían comer, Harry se acercó vacilante y tomó un panqueque. Era bastante grande, en realidad. Sin estar seguro de qué hacer a continuación, observó a través del flequillo sobre su frente mientras Draco untaba mantequilla generosamente a todos sus panqueques antes de llenarlos con jarabe. La Sra. Malfoy también sirvió un poco de jarabe en los suyos y comenzó a cortarlos en pequeños bocados mientras escuchaba a su hijo charlar sobre la señora Figg y sus sospechosos gatos.

Harry decidió que no debía pedir la mantequilla o el jarabe, ya que ninguno de los dos se le ofreció, y vacilante recogió su cuchillo y tenedor, tratando de hacerlos coincidir con los cortes limpios de la señora Malfoy. Echó un vistazo al pequeño panqueque moteado antes de finalmente tomar un bocado. ¡Oh, maravilloso! ¡El sabor era magnífico! Harry inconscientemente hizo un pequeño gemido de placer, haciendo que la charla se detuviera y Draco y Narcissa la miraran. Harry se congeló a la mitad. Claramente había hecho algo mal. Tragó con cuidado.

—¿Nunca has tenido panqueques con trocitos de chocolate antes, amor? —Preguntó Narcissa, divertida por la reacción de Harry.

Un profundo rubor se deslizó sobre las mejillas de Harry, tragó saliva, miró hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza temiendo que lo llevaran de vuelta a casa de inmediato.

—Son realmente buenos, ¿verdad? —Susurró Draco en el oído de Harry, el dulce olor a chocolate y jarabe en su aliento. —Mejor que un tesoro, creo.

Harry sonrió, contento de que su amigo y la Sra. Malfoy no le tiraran de la oreja. No todavía, de todos modos.

Narcissa miró hacia el solitario panqueque sin jarabe de Harry.

—Sé que parece extraño, cariño, pero en realidad son bastante buenos con mantequilla y jarabe. Pruébalo —, dijo mientras movía el plato de mantequilla y el jarabe frente a Harry.

Harry asintió. Rápidamente untó con mantequilla lo que quedaba de su panqueque y vertió una generosa cantidad de jarabe sobre él antes de que la señora Malfoy pudiera cambiar de opinión. El sabor era aún mejor. Él no podía creerlo. Disfrutó cada bocado de su panqueque, triste de ver que terminara. Luego tragó su leche, saboreando también cada trago. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista y vio que Draco había tomado dos panqueques más y se los estaba comiendo con mucho entusiasmo. Harry le sonrió a su amigo y descubrió que sus payasadas eran divertidas.

—Harry, ¿quieres un poco más? —Preguntó Narcissa, preocupada porque solo había comido un panqueque. Era un niño en crecimiento después de todo, y un panqueque no podía ser suficiente.

—Er, no, gracias —, dijo Harry en voz baja, con miedo de estar abusando. Luchando por recordar las reglas de etiqueta para después de la comida, Harry dejó cuidadosamente sus cubiertos y agradeció a la señora Malfoy profundamente por la tan maravillosa comida.

Narcissa realmente no estaba segura de qué hacer con el niño frente a ella. Era tan serio y formal y... singular. Era tan tímido como un niño pequeño, pero tenía el porte de uno mucho más grande que Draco. Era ridículamente pequeño y delgado.

—Harry, ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó de repente. Había supuesto que era un poco más joven que Draco por su tamaño, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

—Sí, Harry. ¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó Draco mientras chasqueaba los labios y se limpiaba las últimas migas de panqueques.

—Siete —, dijo Harry, —pero pronto cumpliré ocho —, agregó apresuradamente.

Narcissa estaba sorprendida. Harry era solo unos meses más joven que su hijo. Qué fascinantes podían ser los niños, y tan diferentes, incluso a esa edad. Tal vez Harry estaba enfermo. Tal vez por eso comía tan poco. Sin duda explicaría su tamaño y su tez algo pálida. Tendría que vigilar las cosas para asegurarse de que Draco no lo presionara demasiado.

Harry fingió no darse cuenta de que la señora Malfoy lo estaba estudiando.

—Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no te gustaría comer un poco más? Estás terriblemente delgado. Necesitamos poner carne en esos pequeños huesos.

Familiarizado con ese tipo de escrutinio, Harry decidió que era mejor asentar las bases ahora para las mentiras que eventualmente tendría que contar.

—Estoy bien, señora Malfoy. Yo... yo simplemente no tengo hambre —, dijo Harry en voz baja. —Me enfermo mucho —, continuó, — y a veces debo perder muchos días de escuela.

—¿Estás... quiero decir... tiene un nombre... lo qué te hace enfermar, Harry? —Narcissa batalló, no del todo segura de cómo hacer su pregunta.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró su plato. Había una migaja bastante grande en el lado izquierdo del plato que era difícil de ignorar.

—No sé, solo me pongo enfermo —, mintió. —Resfriados, gripe y esas cosas. Por lo general, solo estoy enfermo unos días —, murmuró.

Draco frunció el ceño. No le gustó que su niño, su Harry, se enfermara mucho. Estar enfermo no era divertido. Odiaba estar enfermo. Estar enfermo significaba tener que permanecer en la cama bajo demasiadas cobijas y tomarse una medicina asquerosa. Puso su pegajosa mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Te haré compañía cuando te enfermes, Harry. Podemos jugar tanto adentro como afuera —, dijo solemnemente.

—Sí —, dijo Narcissa, retomando las riendas y queriendo quitar la expresión triste que había recorrido la cara de Harry, —y te llevará helado de limón y sopa para que te sientas mejor. No hay nada de malo en enfermarte, Harry, les pasa a todos, solo que a ti te pasa más a menudo.

Harry la miró, su mirada de ojos verdes la sobresaltó por su intensidad. Narcissa casi jadeó.

—Sí, me pasa —, dijo suavemente antes de sacudir la cabeza y murmurar su agradecimiento. Al ver que todo el mundo había terminado con el desayuno, saltó de su asiento y comenzó a tomar los platos hacia el fregadero.

—¿Y qué cree que está haciendo, jovencito? —Narcissa dijo en broma, con la esperanza de eliminar el humor más bien sombrío que se había apoderado de la mesa del desayuno.

—Limpiar —, dijo Harry, desconcertado.

—¿Eres un niño muy educado, ¿verdad? —Narcissa dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba los platos de las manos de Harry. —La limpieza de los platos no son cosas para niños pequeños, ahora ustedes dos vayan a relajarse y se diviértanse —, dijo con una sonrisa y una suave palmada en el trasero de Draco.

Draco agarró la mano de Harry una vez más y lo arrastró por la puerta trasera. —¡Vamos Harry! ¡Es hora de jugar!.

Los chicos pasaron todo el día jugando, cavando agujeros, haciendo mapas del tesoro y espiando a los gatos de la Sra. Figg. Harry hizo lo que Draco quería hacer. Esto, por supuesto, se adaptaba perfectamente a Draco. Y, en secreto, Draco estaba emocionado cada vez que podía hacer reír a Harry, o hacerlo correr, o hacer cualquier tontería. Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse bajo en el cielo, la melodiosa voz de Narcissa Malfoy llamó a los chicos a cenar. Harry comió todo lo que se atrevió, pero se dio cuenta de que la señora Malfoy se estaba conteniendo a sí misma para no poner más comida en su plato.

—Draco, eres un desastre —, dijo, entretenida por su cabello revuelto y el anillo de salsa de espagueti alrededor de sus labios. Había manchas de suciedad en sus codos y la ropa. Harry, notó, estaba en el mismo estado, salvo por la salsa de espagueti. Comió pulcramente, casi con delicadeza. Parecía saborear su comida. —Creo que es hora de que ustedes dos, pequeños niños, tomen un baño y luego se vayan a la cama —, dijo con una ceja arqueada.

Draco suspiró, pero luego recordó que él y Harry podían jugar en el baño con sus crayones de jabón de colores y botes de cuerda.

—Vamos, Harry —, dijo Draco, agarrando la mano de Harry. —¡Podemos jugar a los piratas! Tengo muchos barcos para compartir.

Harry trató de zafarse de las manos de Draco.

—Adelante, ve primero. Ayudaré a tu madre con los platos.

Draco le dio a Harry una mirada extrañada.

—Pero tengo juguetes para el baño. ¿No quieres jugar?.

Harry respiró hondo. Definitivamente no podía tomar un baño con Draco. Aquello exigía demasiadas explicaciones, explicaciones que nunca, nunca, iba a dar si no fuese necesario. —No me gusta... Me baño solo —, dijo en voz baja.

Draco se encogió de hombros y soltó la mano de Harry. —Está bien—, claramente no perturbado por la declaración de Harry. —Te avisaré cuando haya terminado.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y asintió.

Harry vio como uno de los botes de Draco atravesaba la superficie jabonosa del agua del baño. Soltó una risita mientras giraba en círculos y golpeaba a otros pequeños botes fuera del camino. Esta fue de lejos la mejor parte del día. Por lo general, solo se le permitía una ducha breve y tibia por la noche, solo lo suficiente para lavar la suciedad, pero nunca lo suficiente como para sentirse limpio. Allí, había jugado con juguetes de baño y ya se había fregado dos veces, deleitándose con la sensación del agua tibia y el olor del jabón del tubo con dibujos brillantes.

—¡Harry! ¡Date prisa! ¡Tengo una sorpresa! —La voz de Draco fue amortiguada a través de la puerta, pero no menos entusiasta. Harry se estiró una vez más y salió cautelosamente de la bañera. La Sra. Malfoy le había dado una enorme toalla esponjosa junto con un pijama que nunca había visto antes. Supuso que venían de la extraña mochila que tía Petunia había arrojado en sus manos esa misma mañana. Después de secarse, Harry se miró a sí mismo críticamente. Los moretones no eran tan malos. Solo unos pocos, principalmente alrededor de sus brazos y otros pocos que ya estaban difuminados. Podría haberlos explicado, supuso. Pero no había querido. Había sido un día perfecto. No iba a dejar que nada estropeara eso. Harry se vistió rápidamente, sorprendido de que los pijamas fueran nuevos, de buena calidad y se ajustaran relativamente bien. Se sintió como si hubiera caído en otro mundo.

Sintiéndose adormecido por el largo día de juego, varias comidas buenas y un baño largo y tibio, Harry salió del baño ansioso, esperando dormir por una noche en una cama suave. Por lo tanto, fue con consternación que encontró que la habitación de Draco se había transformado en una especie de tienda hecha de mantas, sábanas, chales, sillas y una escoba colocada de forma creativa.

Una pequeña cabeza rubia asomó por detrás de la solapa de la "tienda de campaña".

—¡Harry, mira lo que mamá y yo hicimos! Es una tienda de campaña donde dormiremos esta noche. Podemos fingir que somos gitanos vagando por el mundo en busca de tesoros. ¿No es divertido?.

Harry miró con nostalgia la suave cama y suspiró. Después de pasar varios años en el armario debajo de las escaleras en la última casa de los Dursley, no podía ver el atractivo de dormir en el piso dentro de un espacio pequeño y cerrado. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente a Draco.

—Suena divertido —, dijo.

Draco sonrió.

—Vamos, entonces —, dijo mientras volvía a la tienda, esperando a Harry.

Harry entró y encontró el pequeño espacio lleno de almohadas, sábanas, mantas, juguetes, libros y pequeñas antorchas. Incluso había una pequeña radio en la esquina reproduciendo algún tipo de música popular en tonos bajos. Sin embargo, de lejos, lo mejor eran las lucecitas colgadas al azar en el techo de la tienda. Era un hilo corto, solo lo suficiente para dar un poco de luz suave. Harry levantó la vista, paralizado.

—Mamá ayudó con esa parte, —admitió Draco, viendo a Harry mirando. Draco dio unas palmaditas en la línea de almohadas junto a las suyas. —Esa es tu cama. Mamá las hizo extra suaves—, dijo Draco mientras se acurrucaba bajo sus propias mantas.

Harry se acostó y encontró la pequeña almohada sorprendentemente cómoda. Las mantas eran suaves y cálidas, y pensó que podía ver el atractivo de la carpa. Por un momento, él no era Harry Potter, la ruina de la existencia de los Dursley. Él era Harry, el gitano, vagando por el mundo con su amigo y camarada, Draco.

—¿Ya se han acomodado, chicos? —Llamó Narcissa desde la puerta.

—Sí, mamá.

—Sí, señora —, los chicos murmuraron en respuesta.

—Muy bien, dulce sueños, mi pequeño dragón. Dulces sueños para ti también, Harry —. Con eso, Narcissa apagó las luces y cerró la puerta.

Harry se sonrojó. No podía recordar un momento en que le hubieran deseado dulces sueños. Se hundió más profundamente en su cama de almohadas, desesperado por aferrarse a esa pequeña fantasía todo el tiempo que fuese posible. Durante un largo rato, Harry miró las lucecitas y escuchó las tenues melodías de la radio. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

—Harry —, dijo Draco. —¿Aún estás despierto?.

—Sí.

—Me divertí mucho hoy.

—Yo también —, dijo Harry, concordando con él.

—Desearía que pudieras pasar todas las noches aquí.

—Yo también.

El silencio se extendió. Había un anuncio de pasta de dientes tocando en la radio en ese momento. Harry solo pudo distinguir el alegre jingle.

—¿Harry?.

—¿Hmm?.

Draco vaciló.

—¿Por qué vives con tus tíos?.

—Mi mamá y mi papá murieron cuando yo era pequeño —, dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Oh. ¿Los extrañas?.

Harry lo pensó. Nadie jamás le había preguntado aquello.

—Yo... no sé. Realmente no los conocía.

—Oh.

—Creo... Creo que extraño tener padres —, dijo Harry en voz baja, su mente repitiendo todas las cosas maravillosas que la señora Malfoy había hecho por él en solo un día.

—Sí. —Draco se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. —¿Por qué tu tía siempre está tan enojada?

Harry palideció.

—No es tan mala —, dijo Harry evasivamente, esperando que Draco no hiciera más preguntas sobre sus parientes.

—Extraño a mi papá —, dijo Draco en voz baja. —Era un hombre valiente. Era el mejor. Odio que haya muerto. Los hombres malos lo mataron cuando intentó evitar que lastimaran a alguien.

Harry tragó saliva. Puede que no haya conocido a sus padres, pero entendió el dolor de su pérdida.

—Lo siento, Draco.

Draco olfateó un poco.

—Yo también. Por tus padres, quiero decir.

Hubo algún tipo de show de llamadas en la radio. Una pista de risa surgió a raudales cada pocos segundos, aunque lo que se suponía que era divertido se perdió en los bajos murmullos de la radio y la débil estática.

—Estoy contento de que seamos amigos, Harry. Podemos cuidarnos el uno al otro. Evitar mutuamente que nos pongamos tristes.

Harry asintió, esperando que Draco lo viera. Debió haberlo hecho, porque Draco sonrió alegremente antes de echarse hacia atrás y esconderse en sus mantas.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

—Noches, Draco.


	3. Capítulo 3: El precio de la lealtad

Petunia azotó las cortinas con disgusto. Draco Malfoy estaba jugando nuevamente con su roñoso pequeño sobrino. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos en el último mes para lograr que Draco y Dudley jugaran juntos, el pequeño estúpido aún prefería la amistad de Harry. Había tenido que contratar a un hombre que se encargara del jardín, se había visto obligada a comprar algunas prendas nuevas para el mocoso y en algunas ocasiones, se había visto obligada a advertir a Vernon sobre su comportamiento hacia el niño. No quería preguntas molestas. Había tenido algunas de los vecinos en Privet Drive y estaba decidida a que allí fuera diferente. El favor de Narcissa Malfoy era la llave para asegurar el éxito.

Harry estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que Draco y él habían comenzado a jugar juntos y no podía creer cuanta diversión estaba teniendo. Harry había deseado desesperadamente que las cosas fueran diferentes allí y comenzaba a creer que lo serían. Tenía menos tareas, algunas prendas que le quedaban y hasta un amigo. Un amigo que se había burlado de los torpes intentos de su primo de interponerse entre ellos a la fuerza. Harry había estado muy feliz por eso.

—¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche? —preguntó Draco casualmente mientras continuaba formando un "caballero" con palitos e hilo. Iban a jugar al castillo encantado tan pronto como dispusieran de su pequeño y diminuto pueblo.

—No puedo, —dijo Harry al tiempo que agregaba un techo de paja hecho de corteza a una casita redonda de piedra—. Tía Petunia dice que he pasado demasiado tiempo en tu casa y que es descortés.

—Eso es estúpido, —dijo Draco mientras colocaba su pequeño caballero de palitos en el suelo. Una pluma de arrendajo se unió al caballero errante como su estandarte y escudo de armas—. Ojalá tuviéramos pintura o algo.

—Hmm, —Harry asintió mientras terminaba varias casitas de piedra—. Necesitamos algo para el tesoro, —dijo mientras empezaba a buscar algo en el suelo.

—¿Qué tal esto? —preguntó Draco mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba la pequeña piedra que Harry le había dado.

Harry se quedó sin aliento. —¿Aún la tienes? ¿La tienes contigo?

Draco resopló. —Por supuesto, tú me la diste y además, en un tesoro pirata genuino.

Harry sintió una ola de afecto verdadero por su amigo. Sonrió. —Sí, por supuesto.

—¡Chico! —La voz nasal de tía Petunia vino de la distancia.

Draco rodó los ojos. —Es como si no supiera tu nombre, o algo, —bromeó.

Harry sonrió débilmente. —Sí. O algo.

—Parece que tendremos que jugar al castillo encantado mañana —dijo Draco, nada ansioso por ponerse de pie e irse a casa.

—Si —respondió Harry, sintiéndose triste.

—¡Chico! ¿Dónde estás? —Volvió a llamar tía Petunia.

—Tengo que irme, Draco.

Draco asintió. —Hasta mañana.

—Sí. Nos vemos —Harry respondió mientras volvía trotando a su casa.

Draco escuchó a la tía de Harry decir algo. Sonaba enojada pero, ¿cuándo no sonaba así?. La puerta trasera del señor Culpepper —no, la casa de Harry ahora— se cerró de golpe. Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia su casa, dejando que su propia puerta trasera se azotara.

—Draco, que te he dicho sobre la puerta, —dijo Narcissa sin levantar la vista del periódico.

—Lo siento mami, —Draco se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Narcissa levantó la vista. —¿Por qué tan triste, dragón?

—Harry no puede quedarse a pasar la noche.

—Oh. —Narcissa vaciló. Harry prácticamente había vivido con ellos en el transcurso del mes. Draco estaba tan feliz que a Narcissa no le había importado en lo más mínimo, pero sí pensó que era una buena idea que los chicos pasaran un tiempo separados. de lo contrario, con el tiempo se cansarían el uno del otro. —Bueno, estoy segura que podrán jugar mañana. Los Dursley nos han invitado a cenar. Podrás ver a Harry.

La cara de Draco se iluminó. Nunca había estado en la casa de Harry. No podía esperar para ver su habitación y jugar con todos los juguetes de Harry. Debía tener unos muy inusuales, pensaba Draco, porque siempre parecía asombrado por los mundanos juguetes de Draco.

—Tenemos que pasar por Mark y Spencer y comprar algo para Dudley—, dijo Narcissa mientras continuaba leyendo el periódico.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso?

—La Sra. Dursley dijo que había sido el cumpleaños de Dudley la semana pasada y que no habían hecho una fiesta para él porque no conocía a nadie.

—Bueno, deberíamos conseguir algo para Harry también—, exigió Draco.

Narcissa levantó la vista del periódico con una expresión inquisitiva.

—¿Recuerdas? Dijo que su cumpleaños era pronto. Tal vez los Dursley estén organizando una fiesta sorpresa para los dos.

—Tal vez. Bien, entonces, mi pequeño dragón, ¿qué propones que compremos?

Draco frunció el ceño, pensando. —Dudley no parece ser muy activo. ¿Tal vez un libro de aventuras?

—De acuerdo. ¿Y para Harry?

Draco pensó, y pensó, y pensó. —¡Lo tengo! A él realmente le gustan mis juguetes de baño. ¿Tal vez su propio set de botecitos? ¡Oh! Y podemos obtener crayones de jabón y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Narcissa sonrió. —Perfecto.

Harry se quedó en la cocina y vio a su tía pasear de un lado a otro. Ella apenas había dicho una palabra desde que lo llamó de jugar con Draco. Abrió la boca cada vez que oía al tío Vernon arrastrarse por el piso de arriba. Eventualmente, empujó un pedazo de papel en las manos de Harry. Era una lista de quehaceres. Quehaceres dentro de casa. Harry estaba sorprendido. Era muy rara ocasión en que a Harry Potter se le permitía tocar las "preciadas" cosas de los Dursley.

—Los Malfoy vendrán a cenar mañana por la noche. Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dudley.

Harry se abstuvo de señalar que su cumpleaños había llegado y se había ido sin un solo susurro.

—Esta casa debe estar impecable si quieres siquiera pensar en poder asistir.

—Sí, tía Petunia—, murmuró Harry automáticamente, mientras miraba la lista.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ponte a trabajar!— ella espetó antes de salir de la cocina.

Harry suspiró y se puso a trabajar.

Varias horas después, Harry estaba sirviendo la cena. Estaba cansado, pero estaba a punto de terminar todo en su lista. Había visto a tía Petunia lavando algunas de sus ropas "buenas", por lo que estaba seguro de que iba a unirse a la cena la noche siguiente.

—¿Qué sabemos sobre los Malfoy?— preguntó tío Vernon, mientras apuñalaba su cerdo asado con su cuchillo y tenedor.

—Son ricos y, en su mayor parte, muy bien vistos. Será bueno para nosotros ganarnos su favor.

—Fa —, dijo Vernon, deseando que la cena no tuviera lugar. —Tienen que estar completamente mal de la cabeza al haber decidido juntarse con esta pequeña plaga —, dijo Vernon, su cabeza volviéndose hacia Harry.

La cara de Harry estaba colorada de ira. No por él, sino por Draco y la señora Malfoy. Ellos eran amables y agradables, se aseguraron de que tuviera mucho que comer, no le habían gritado, y lo hicieron sentir feliz.

—Vernon—, espetó Petunia. —Solo fue un pequeño fallo de juicio, estoy segura. Simplemente no han tenido la oportunidad de conocer realmente a nuestro dulce y pequeño Dudders. Una vez que lo hagan, se olvidarán del chico.

Harry no se atrevió a enojarse porque estaban hablando de él como si él no existiera.

—Bien, bien, bien—, se quejó Vernon. —Sabes, Pet, he escuchado cosas sobre esa familia. ¿Sabías que el esposo de Narcissa fue brutalmente asesinado hace un año? La mayoría de las personas piensan que quedó atrapado en un fuego cruzado. Suena sospechoso para mí. Apuesto a que estaba metido en cosas turbias con los hombres equivocados.

Las manos de Harry se detuvieron. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, esperando ver qué se diría a continuación.

—Sí, escuché algo sobre eso—, dijo maliciosamente su tía. —Si es verdad, estoy segura de que Narcissa estuvo involucrada. Uno solo puede imaginar cómo fue que escapó de todo el embrollo.

Vernon se rio entre dientes. —Oh, estoy seguro de que podemos imaginarlo.

Harry no sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa, pero conocía el tono de voz. Su tía y su tío estaban diciendo cosas malas sobre la señora Malfoy. Un destello inusual de fuego burbujeó en él, una sensación de lealtad hacia los Malfoy que nunca había sentido por los Dursley. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, gritó: —¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No digas esas cosas!.

Vernon se volvió hacia él con una velocidad tan sorprendente que Harry estaba seguro de que no había sido real. La cara de su tío comenzó a tornarse en ese particular tono púrpura que siempre significaba problemas para Harry. Harry se encogió de miedo, deseando más allá de la esperanza poder retractarse de sus palabras. Aunque él lo había dicho en serio.

—¿Qué dijiste, muchacho? —Vernon gruñó mientras sus manos se curvaban en puños, apretando y soltando.

—Yo... yo... nada. Yo... no dije nada, señor—, susurró Harry, sintiéndose muy pequeño.

Vernon se levantó, sacudiéndose las débiles protestas de Petunia. Se acercó a Harry, quien había retrocedido contra la pared. —¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar? Nadie. Y cómo te ATREVES a hablarme de esa forma. Piensas que eres mejor que yo, ¿verdad?

—No, no señor. No, no. Lo siento —, dijo Harry suplicando, deseando, deseando desesperadamente, que tío Vernon pasara por alto su falta.

—Conoces tu lugar, muchacho. Parece que lo estás olvidando últimamente. ¿Es porque los vecinos sienten lástima por ti y te dan sus sobras? ¿Es eso? Necesitas que te lo recuerden. ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando! —Rugió Vernon mientras tomaba a Harry por los hombros y lo sacudía bruscamente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando poder volar o desaparecer. —Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—, dijo Harry una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos cerrados.

—Todavía no, pero lo harás, —susurró Vernon.

Harry soltó un sollozo estremecedor y cerró los ojos aún más.

Draco se levantó, se lavó y salió por la puerta a la mañana siguiente en tiempo récord. Trepó a su patio trasero y se sintió aliviado al ver que su pueblo mágico no se había derrumbado en el transcurso de la noche. Puso más caballeros en el suelo y creó una princesa con una pequeña piedra, cordeles y hojas mientras esperaba a Harry.

El sol se movió un poco más alto en el cielo y Harry todavía no había llegado. Draco construyó algunas casas de piedra y fortificó el castillo mientras esperaba. Harry aun no llegaba. Draco se movió nerviosamente, preguntándose por qué su amigo no había ido a jugar. Suspiró y decidió ir a la puerta de los Dursley y preguntar por Harry. ¿Tal vez lo había olvidado?

Draco caminó hacia la puerta y llamó. Unos momentos más tarde, la tía de Harry atendió la puerta.

—Harry no puede jugar hoy —, dijo bruscamente, mirando hacia la calle.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó Draco, lleno de la impetuosidad de la juventud.

Petunia se sobresaltó por la pregunta. Ella miró hacia la cara seria de Draco y suspiró. —Está enfermo. Te ha dicho sobre su enfermedad, ¿cierto?— preguntó con un toque de desesperación en su voz.

—Sí, señora. ¿Puedo ir a su habitación entonces? Le prometí que jugaría con él, incluso si estuviera enfermo.

—Er, no, está durmiendo. Probablemente no querrá visitas durante unos días.

—¿Va a estar bien? ¿Qué hay de la cena? ¿De su fiesta sorpresa?.

—¿De qué estás hablando, muchacho?.

—La cena de esta noche. ¿No es por el cumpleaños de Dudley y Harry?.

Petunia palideció. —¿Es eso lo que el chi-Harry te dijo? —Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Sin darse cuenta de la actitud de Petunia, Draco negó con la cabeza. —Sólo lo supuse, sé que pronto será su cumpleaños.

Petunia se relajó un poco. —No, la cena no es para el cumpleaños de Harry. Sólo para Dudley —.Petunia dudó. —¿Por qué no juegas con Dudley hoy, Draco? Creo que Harry no podrá jugar por unos días.

Draco suspiró. Realmente no quería jugar con Dudley. A él no le agradaba Dudley. Pero, tal vez Dudley podría hablarle más sobre Harry. —Claro—, dijo.

Petunia sonrió. —¡Maravilloso! Él ya estará listo—, dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y gritaba a "Dudders".

Jugar con Dudley fue horrible, decidió Draco. Había destruido su aldea mágica unos momentos después de haberla visto, se negó a buscar tesoros o a espiar a los gatos de la Sra. Figg, y le había exigido a su madre bocadillos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es vivir con Harry? —Preguntó Draco, esperando salvar la tarde.

Dudley le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras tomaba otro gran bocado de su sándwich. El tercero. —¿Por qué te preocupas por él? —, murmuró entre bocado y bocado.

—Es mi amigo —, dijo Draco, encontrando a Dudley terriblemente grosero y corriente.

Dudley se encogió de hombros. —Está un poco loco —, dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. —¿No tienes nada divertido por aquí? ¿Tienes una consola de videojuegos?.

—Er, no —, dijo Draco.

Dudley resopló. —No tan lujoso entonces, ¿verdad? Tengo dos consolas, una computadora y montones de juegos —, dijo Dudley como si fueran cosas impresionantes. Draco no estaba impresionado.

—¿Por qué querrías pasar todo el día jugando juegos de computadora cuando podrías estar afuera explorando?— Preguntó Draco, su nariz se arrugó con disgusto cuando un trozo de mayonesa del sándwich de Dudley aterrizó en el borde de la mesa de la cocina.

Dudley resopló y dijo algo que sonó como, —Eres un fenómeno, como él.

Narcissa entró a la cocina, lista para despedir a Dudley Dursley. Era ruidoso, desconsiderado y odioso. Narcissa no entendía cómo él y Harry podían pertenecer a la misma familia. —¿Dudley? Creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa a prepararte para la cena.

Dudley se encogió de hombros, dejó lo que quedaba de su sándwich en la mesa y se levantó sin despedirse. Cuando se fue, Draco preguntó: —¿Tenemos que ir esta noche? Harry no estará allí y no voy a sentarme al lado de esa ballena.

—Draco, —advirtió Narcissa, aunque le resultó difícil agregar algo más después de eso. —Vamos, amor, preparémonos para la cena. Es una noche, y tal vez puedas subir sigilosamente y visitar a Harry por un momento. Apuesto a que le gustaría eso.

El rostro de Draco se iluminó. —Está bien—, dijo mientras corría a su habitación para cambiarse.

Exactamente a las siete, sonó el timbre de los Dursley. Como practicado, Dudley abrió la puerta y sonrió a la Sra. Malfoy con obvia falsedad—. Buenas noches, señora Malfoy —. Sus pequeños ojos de cerdito se posaron en los regalos brillantemente envueltos—. ¿Puedo tomar esos por usted? —preguntó.

—Gracias, Dudley —, dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa complaciente. Las apariencias lo eran todo. Ella sabía cómo se jugaban esos juegos—. Este —, dijo señalando el más grande de los dos paquetes,— es para Harry. Tengo entendido que su cumpleaños será pronto

Petunia intervino cuando vio la expresión asesina en el rostro de su hijo ante la idea de que Harry recibiera un regalo más grande. —Muchas gracias, Narcissa. Estoy segura de que Harry disfrutará abrir esto cuando se sienta mejor.

—Sí, Draco mencionó que estaba enfermo. Pobre. ¿Cómo se está sintiendo?.

Petunia y Vernon intercambiaron miradas. —Mejor. Pero hemos pasado por esto varias veces. Pasarán algunos días antes de que pueda volver a jugar.

Narcissa vaciló un momento antes de volverse hacia Draco. —Conoces a Draco, por supuesto.

—Hola —, dijo Draco, mostrando la encantadora y pequeña sonrisa que había aprendido de su madre.

—Bueno, ¿deberíamos? —dijo Petunia, mientras señalaba hacia la sala de estar.

Después de que todos se establecieron, el tema una vez más se dirigió a Harry. Para disgusto de los Dursley.

—Harry nos dijo que se enferma a menudo. Yo, bueno yo, no quiero ser entrometida, pero ¿qué ocurre exactamente con él? —Preguntó Narcissa, queriendo llegar al fondo de aquel pequeño misterio llamado Harry Potter.

—Supresión del sistema inmune —, dijo Petunia con fuerza. —Nació prematuramente. Su madre se negó a amamantar —, Petunia olfateó. —¿Y cuál fue el resultado? Una pequeña cosita enfermiza.

Narcissa abrió la boca y se sonrojó avergonzada. —Me disculpo, no quise inmiscuirme.

—No, no —, dijo Petunia, su mirada se suavizó. —Soy yo quién debería disculparse. Perdóname, Narcissa. Es un tema difícil. Uno que causa mucho dolor a nuestra familia, especialmente a Harry. Realmente no le gusta hablar sobre eso. Quiere ser visto como alguien normal —, dijo Petunia vigorosamente.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Narcissa, observando las expresiones de dolor en los rostros de los Dursley. Por supuesto, ella confundió sus expresiones con preocupación en lugar de lo que realmente eran. —Bueno, ciertamente no le preguntaremos a Harry sobre eso, ¿verdad, Draco?— Preguntó Narcissa.

Draco asintió. No quería decir nada que hiciera sentir incómodo o tímido a Harry. No le gustaba sentirse incómodo.

La conversación pasó a asuntos mucho más agradables. Los adultos charlaron durante un buen rato sobre cosas intrascendentes mientras Dudley miraba el paquete envuelto con su nombre. Draco soñó despierto que él y Harry eran caballeros que luchaban en una batalla épica contra el malvado rey, Dastardly Dudders. Un temporizador sonó en la cocina.

—Oh, ese es el asado—, dijo Petunia.

—Déjame ayudarte —, dijo Narcissa. Se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Draco. —Draco, ¿por qué no usas el baño antes de la cena?. Todavía tenemos unos minutos. ¿Verdad, Petunia?

—Sí, por supuesto —, respondió Petunia. —El baño está subiendo las escaleras hacia la derecha.

Draco asintió y le dio las gracias a Petunia antes de subir por las escaleras. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos habían emigrado a la cocina, comenzó a explorar—. Harry —, susurró en el pasillo—. ¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás? —Ninguna respuesta. Draco suspiró y comenzó a abrir todas las puertas. Los primeros tres fueron dos dormitorios y el baño. Se burló de la pocilga que era la habitación de Dudley. Otra puerta conducía a un armario de ropa blanca, y otra conducía a un dormitorio estéril y poco usado que Draco supuso que era para invitados. Eso dejó una puerta al final del pasillo. Cuando lo abrió, escuchó un suave jadeo. —¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry susurró.

Draco entró en la habitación oscura, momentáneamente cegado. Buscó a tientas un interruptor de luz en la pared.

—¡No lo hagas! —Harry gritó. —Er, la luz me lastima los ojos.

—Está bien —, dijo Draco, avanzando a tientas por la pared. Oyó el leve crujido de las sábanas y se topó con lo que parecía la cama. Sus manos extendidas tocaron la pared. —Ug, es una habitación muy pequeña, Harry. ¿Y dónde está tu ventana?

Harry se movió sobre la cama y suspiró. —No me gustan las ventanas —, mintió, —y pensé que esta era una habitación pequeña y ordenada. Umm ... es como nuestra tienda de campaña, ¿sabes?.

Draco sonrió, aunque Harry no podía verlo. —Brillante —, dijo antes de desplomarse al pie de la cama. —¿Está bien que me siente aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí, está bien —, dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo? —Draco preguntó.

Las sábanas susurraron nuevamente. —Yo... me enfermo, como dije.

Draco se mordió el labio, recordando la promesa que acababa de hacerle a su madre y a los Dursley, deseando desesperadamente romperla. —Tu tía dijo que pasarán unos días antes de que puedas volver a jugar.

—Hmm —, dijo Harry. —Sí, normalmente me toma algunos días recuperarme.

—Ella dijo que estabas durmiendo todo el día.

Harry vaciló. —Hmm —, dijo de nuevo.

—¿Estás cansado ahora? —Draco preguntó, esperando que la respuesta fuera no. Él realmente no quería tener que volver a bajar las escaleras.

—Sí, más o menos —, murmuró Harry, no muy cansado, pero no estaba de humor para ningún castigo adicional si encontraban a Draco en su habitación.

El silencio se posó entre los dos amigos.

—¡Te trajimos un regalo de cumpleaños! —Dijo Draco, recordando el paquete brillantemente envuelto abajo.

—¿Lo hicieron? ¿De verdad? ... Gracias.

—Son botes, crayones de jabón y otras cosas divertidas para el baño —, espetó Draco. No podía verlo, pero Harry sonrió.

—Perfecto —, dijo Harry, sabiendo que nunca vería los botes ni ninguna de las otras cosas. Pero, era suficiente que Draco hubiera pensado en eso; que hubiera pensado en él.

—Sé que no puedes jugar ni nada, pero ¿hay algo que podamos hacer que sea divertido? Antes de que tenga que volver a bajar, quiero decir —, preguntó Draco.

Las sábanas crujieron y Draco pudo ver que Harry yacía completamente tumbado. —Cuéntame una historia —, pidió Harry, sabiendo que esa era la actividad favorita de Draco. Y, esa noche, un cuento de hadas era justo lo que él necesitaba.

Draco decidió contar el mejor cuento de hadas que se le ocurrió, cualquier cosa para que Harry se sintiera mejor. —Bueno, ¿alguna vez te hablé sobre el viejo Sr. Culpepper?"

—No, no lo hiciste.

—Bueno —, comenzó Draco, —él solía vivir en esta misma casa, ya ves. Era un pirata disfrazado. Siempre deambulaba por el patio, cavando agujeros en todo momento del día y de la noche. Recibía paquetes extraños por correo. Bueno, un día, Sr. Culpepper... —y Draco continuó contando su historia hasta que estuvo seguro de que Harry se había quedado dormido.


	4. Capítulo 4: Si lideras, te seguiré

—Creo que están en movimiento —, susurró Draco. Se agachó al suelo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia dos de los gatos de la señora Figg.

Detrás de él, Harry copió su postura y puso una mano sobre su boca para evitar reírse mientras los dos gatos se dejaban caer en un rayo de sol, listos para tomar otra siesta. Habían estado siguiendo a los gatos de la señora Figg durante las últimas dos horas porque Draco estaba seguro de que los llevarían a donde la señora Figg guardaba sus secretos. Hasta el momento, lo único que habían hecho los gatos era tomar siestas en varias secciones de hierba cargados de rayos de sol. Harry suspiró cuando Draco se sentó, completamente preparado para esperar a que los gatos los guiaran. Harry no estaba interesado en este juego en particular. Pero a Draco le gustaba y eso era suficiente para Harry.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Harry conoció a Draco. En ese momento, la vida de Harry había cambiado drásticamente de muchas maneras, pero seguía siendo horriblemente igual en otros. Había estado "enfermo" algunas veces más. Draco nunca hizo preguntas y Harry nunca ofreció información voluntariamente. A Draco no se le había permitido visitarlo y los Malfoy tampoco habían vuelto a cenar con los Dursley. Harry nunca vio el regalo bien envuelto de los Malfoy, pero se recordó agradecerles a los dos la siguiente vez que los vio, inventando los juegos que había jugado y las imágenes que había dibujado con los lápices de jabón.

Sin embargo, Harry había podido pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con los Malfoy. Hubieron muchas más tiendas de campaña, desayunos con panqueques de chocolate, fortalezas encantadas e historias. Harry a veces soñaba que vivía con Draco y la señora Malfoy, que ellos eran su familia. Que él era parte de ellos en lugar de los Dursley.

—¿Estás listo para el colegio? —Preguntó Draco, mientras continuaba mirando a los perezosos gatos.

—¿Eh? Oh. Eh, sí. ¿Crees que estaremos en la misma clase?.

Draco se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar a los dos gatos. —Podría ser. Es una escuela pequeña. Es por eso que mamá se mudó aquí, no tengo que ir demasiado lejos y le gustan los profesores.

Harry asintió. Estaba nervioso por el comienzo de la escuela; nunca había tenido alguna buena experiencia en ella. Dudley siempre lo había arruinado todo y seguramente Draco tenía más amigos aparte de Harry. ¿Haría la escuela que las cosas fueran diferentes? ¿Draco querría seguir siendo su amigo? Se mordió el labio y se miró las manos. —¿Por qué no juegas con otros niños? —, preguntó en voz baja. Se había preguntado eso todo el verano. Ahora parecía el momento adecuado para preguntar.

Draco dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacia Harry, sin darse cuenta de que los gatos se estaban moviendo, el probable comienzo de su inevitable traslado hacia otra zona de hierba calentada por el sol. —¿Qué?— él dijo. —¿Por qué querría jugar con otros niños cuando te tengo ti? Además, a mis otros amigos no les gusta jugar a lo mismo que a nosotros.

Harry se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. Se sintió repentinamente incómodo. —Es solo que, quiero decir, habrá muchos otros niños en la escuela, sospecho. Solo pensé que tendrías muchos amigos.

Draco guardó silencio por un momento. —Sí, por eso que me gusta jugar contigo. Jugaré con ellos en la escuela.

Harry asintió, todavía mordiéndose el labio, diciéndose a sí mismo que no había hecho una mueca cuando Draco habló sobre jugar con otros niños en la escuela. La perspectiva de volver a la escuela se atenuó.

—Dudley no está en nuestro año, ¿verdad? —Draco preguntó.

—No. Él está en quinto año.

—Que mal.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, en pánico. —¿Por qué?— preguntó, mientras la idea de ir a la escuela con Draco y Dudley se atenuaba aún más.

Draco giró su cabeza y le dio a Harry una mirada curiosa. —No podremos gastarle tantas bromas.

Harry agachó la mirada. —No me gusta jugar bromas—, dijo, recordando todas las horribles bromas que Dudley y su alegre banda de bárbaros le habían jugado.

Draco sonrió. —¡Eso es solo porque no has hecho ninguna conmigo! Además, no es como si fuera capaz de atraparnos. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? La ballena corriendo detrás de nosotros— , dijo Draco con un bufido y un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

A pesar de sí mismo, Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. Sintió una oleada de afinidad hacia Draco en ese momento. Harry deseó nuevamente poder vivir con los Malfoy, ellos eran su familia.

—¡Están en movimiento!— Draco anunció en un fuerte susurro.

Harry se rio entonces mientras Draco y él volvían a agacharse sigilosamente y seguían a los gatos de la señora Figg hasta su próximo lugar para dormir.

—¡Chico!— Tía Petunia saltó desde el pie de la escalera. —No voy a esperar más por ti—, dijo mientras salía por la puerta, Dudley detrás de ella.

Era el primer día de clases y Harry intentaba, en vano, hacer que su cabello permaneciera plano y que el jersey y los pantalones lucieran menos ajustados. Exasperado, arrojó el peine y bajó corriendo las escaleras, agarrando su pequeña mochila en el camino. "¡Ya voy!" gritó mientras salía al trote y corría hacia el auto que ya estaba en marcha sobre el camino. Cayó en el asiento trasero justo antes de que Petunia arrancara. Todavía despatarrado en el asiento trasero e intentando orientarse, Harry golpeó a Dudley en un giro brusco.

Dudley hizo un sonido de disgusto cuando apartó a Harry de él. —¿Por qué no se puede ir caminando?— demandó.

—Está demasiado lejos —, gruñó Petunia.

Harry no hizo ningún sonido. Realmente no estaba deseando ir a la escuela. Ir a la escuela nunca había sido una buena experiencia. Dudley siempre se había encargado de ello. Miró su uniforme y lo comparó con el nuevo de Dudley. Tiró tímidamente de los dobladillos deshilachados de sus mangas y fingió no darse cuenta de lo mal que se veían sus pantalones desteñidos y desgastados junto a los nuevos y limpios de Dudley. Dudley siempre disfrutaba burlándose del cabello de Harry, su ropa, cualquier cosa sobre él que lo diferenciara de los demás. Cualquier cosa que les diera a los demás una excusa para rechazarlo. No importaba que no estuvieran en el mismo año. No, a Dudley Dursley no le importaba.

—Hemos llegado—, anunció Petunia, deteniéndose frente al impresionante edificio de piedra gris. La escuela Bennington-Bright era el sueño de todos los padres, sin matrícula, sin internado, profesores maravillosos, clases pequeñas y atendía todos los grados, incluido el sexto.

Después de salir del automóvil, Harry se echó hacia atrás y exploró los terrenos buscando a Draco mientras su tía arrullaba y adoraba a Dudley. Dudley suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y la apartó antes de ir a buscar su clase. Ella se volvió bruscamente hacia Harry, sus ojos pequeños se entrecerraron, sus labios se torcieron. Harry casi dio otro paso atrás. —Escúchame—, dijo entre dientes. —No vas a causarle ningún problema a Dudley si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Harry asintió. Pasaban por lo mismo todos los años. Él sabía las reglas. Y más importante aún, sabía que las reglas en realidad no importaban. Sería castigado independientemente.

Petunia sacó una hoja doblada de su bolso. —Dale esto a la enfermera de la escuela.

Harry tomó la nota y asintió de nuevo, sabiendo que se trataba del triste historial de Harry, pequeño y enfermizo a quien sin duda se le exigiría perder un montón de clases debido a sus frecuentes y breves enfermedades. Suspiró. A ese ritmo nunca se le permitiría jugar afuera. Las escuelas siempre estaban preocupadas de que se esforzara demasiado y se enfermara y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon los demandaran. Harry casi resopló ante la idea. Probablemente sus familiares bailaran en la sala de estar, algo prohibido en la casa de los Dursley, si alguna lesión fatal le ocurriera a Harry durante un accidente escolar.

Una campana sonó en la distancia. Harry comenzó, todavía buscando a Draco. No hubieron arrullos ni abrazos para Harry por parte de Petunia. Solo un fuerte empujón y un "chico tonto", murmurado, antes de volver al automóvil y alejarse a toda velocidad.

Harry se dirigió a la enfermera de la escuela, una mujer suave y regordeta llamada Poppy Pomfrey, o la señorita Poppy, como ella le pidió a Harry que la llamara. Leyó la nota de Petunia varias veces, mirando a Harry críticamente cada pocos minutos. Harry se quedó allí, aguantando el escrutinio sin hacer ningún comentario.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Lo saben los médicos?— La señorita Poppy preguntó en tono profesional.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Siempre me he enfermado—, murmuró. —surpre-supre-sión imono-imonologico, o algo así—, dijo Harry, tratando de recordar las palabras que Tía Petunia solía usar.

— Creo que quieres decir supresión del sistema inmune, — la señorita Poppy se rio entre dientes mientras continuaba mirando la nota.

—No es sorprendente, realmente—, dijo después de dejar la nota y gesticular para que Harry se sentara en su mesa de examen. —Eres delgado como un raíl y bastante pequeño para tu edad. Algo bastante delicado, ¿no crees?—. Murmuró mientras examinaba su pulso y le hacía respirar profundamente mientras escuchaba con el estetoscopio.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la idea de ser delicado. La señorita Poppy no tenía idea del tipo de trabajo que hacía en el jardín de los Dursley o del hecho de que casi se moría de hambre casi todos los días.

—Oh, no es nada, querido—, dijo la señorita Poppy con una breve carcajada y un alborotando el desobediente cabello de Harry.

Harry suspiró y trató una vez más de aplanarse el cabello mientras Miss Poppy continuaba charlando.

—Solo quiero decir que necesitaremos asegurarnos de que tengas cuidado. No hay deportes para ti, muchacho—, dijo mientras se alejaba y garabateaba algo en una carpeta de color amarillo brillante marcada como "Harry Potter". Harry notó que también había una pegatina naranja brillante en el frente.

—¿Ninguna alergia?

Harry la miró inexpresivamente por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza "no". No tenía idea de si tenía alergias, pero "no" parecía ser la mejor respuesta. Eran menos preguntas de esa manera.

—Eso es genial—, dijo la señorita Poppy mientras giraba nuevamente e hizo más notas garabateadas en el brillante archivo amarillo de Harry. —Vamos, vamos a la clase. Tendré que hablar con tu maestra —, dijo la Srta. Poppy, ayudando a Harry a bajar de la mesa.

Estaba a pocos pasos de su clase, pero cada paso era una lucha. Harry dudaba que pudiera pasar inadvertido. Las clases ya habían comenzado, lo que significaba que estaría allí parado mientras todos los otros niños de su clase lo miraban fijamente, juzgándolo. Demasiado pronto, él y la señorita Poppy estaban de pie en la puerta de la clase de año cuatro de la señora Lopp. La señora Lopp era una mujer amable. Era pequeña, abierta, de voz suave, aficionada a los colores brillantes y, como Harry pronto aprendió, a las frases exclamativas.

—Señora Lopp—, comenzó la señorita Poppy. —He traído a su estudiante más nuevo, el señor Harry Potter. Me gustaría hablar con usted por un momento, si es posible.

—Por supuesto, señora Pomfrey—, le dijo la señora Lopp a la señorita Poppy antes de volver su atención hacia Harry. Ella le dio una cálida sonrisa. —Bienvenido, Harry. ¡Es un placer conocerte! Ve adentro. Te atenderé en un momento.

Harry asintió y entró sigilosamente a la habitación, deteniéndose justo a la derecha de la puerta. Como lo predijo, veinte pares de ojos lo miraron y se miraron entre sí. La mirada de Harry se disparó al piso, un horrible rubor recorrió sus mejillas. Podía sentirlos mirando. Oyó el leve sonido de los susurros. Se tiró de las mangas y acercó su mochila a él. Estaba seguro de que los otros estudiantes se burlaban de él, estaban burlándose de él. Se arriesgó a dar una rápida mirada y vio a Draco sentado al centro de la habitación, rodeado de sus amigos. Pero, en ese momento, Draco no les prestaba atención. Estaba saludando salvajemente a Harry y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Harry sintió curiosamente, como un peso se apartaba de él. Le sonrió a Draco, aliviado de haber encontrado finalmente a su amigo, antes de volver a mirar al suelo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la señora Lopp escoltó a la señorita Poppy fuera del aula y presentó a Harry.

—Ahora clase, tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Este es Harry Potter. Es su primer año en Bennington-Bright, estoy segura de que harán todo lo que esté en sus manos para hacerlo sentir cómodo.

—Sí, señorita Lopp—, la clase entonó en unión.

—¡Espléndido!— le dijo la señora Lopp a la clase con una sonrisa radiante. —Harry, por qué no encuentras un asiento. Puedes juntarte con tu compañero de al lado hasta que puedas conseguir tus propios libros.

—Sí, señora—, murmuró Harry, su mirada buscando un asiento. El único asiento disponible estaba en una fila al lado izquierdo del aula, una fila terriblemente lejos de Draco. Descorazonado, Harry caminó hacia su nuevo asiento.

—Puedes mirar mi libro, —dijo una voz suave mientras Harry se sentaba.

Levantó la vista hacia un par de cálidos ojos marrones. —Gracias—, susurró, sintiéndose mejor sobre su nueva escuela por minuto.

—Soy Padma—, dijo ella.

—Harry—, respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Las lecciones de la mañana pasaron volando y pronto los estudiantes fueron despedidos para almorzar. Harry vio como Draco salía de la habitación, rodeado de amigos, todos reían y contaban historias. Draco no pareció darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba allí con él cuando salieron para el comedor. Incluso Padma se marchó para almorzar sin mirar a Harry. Suspiró, sacó su escueto almuerzo de la mochila y comenzó a irse. La señorita Lopp lo llamó de nuevo.

—¿Harry? ¿Puedo hablarte por un momento?.

Harry asintió y lentamente se dirigió al escritorio de su nueva maestra.

—Madame Pomfrey me dijo que a menudo te enfermas. ¡Pobrecito, querido! Bueno, no hay nada que te sirva de consuelo, supongo. De todos modos, tendremos que encontrar la manera de enviarte tus tareas.

Harry vaciló. —Draco Malfoy es mi vecino de al lado.

—¡Maravilloso! Me preocupaba tener que hacer algún tipo de arreglo especial. Si podemos orientarte para avanzar sobre cualquier tema, lo haremos también. De esa forma no tendrás que hacer mucho trabajo de recuperación.

Harry asintió.

—Además, Madam Pomfrey piensa que es prudente que no hagas demasiado esfuerzo físico durante el período de receso. Puedo obtener un permiso especial para que puedas sacar algunos libros de la biblioteca al patio, por si prefieres estar sentado o si prefieres leer en los columpios.

—Me gustaría eso. Sobre los libros, quiero decir —, dijo Harry, sorprendido de que le estuvieran dando una alternativa tan agradable.

—¡Espléndido! ¿Tienes algún tipo de libros favoritos, Harry?

Harry pensó en eso y se encogió de hombros. Simplemente le gustaban los libros, principalmente porque no le permitían tocar los de la casa de los Dursley. —Me gustan las plantas—, dijo, preguntándose si había algún gran libro ilustrado de plantas como el que había visto en la librería en alguna ocasión.

—¡Genial, Harry! Veré lo que puedo encontrar. Veo que tienes tu almuerzo —, dijo la señora Lopp, haciendo un gesto hacia el pequeño saco de papel de Harry. —Los estudiantes del cuarto año por lo general pueden elegir entre zumo o agua, pero Madam Pomfrey ha pedido que te den leche en cada almuerzo.

Harry suspiró. Deseó no tener que beber leche como los chicos de primero y segundo año. —De acuerdo.

—¡Excelente! Puedes irte, entonces. Ve y haz nuevos y agradables amigos, Harry".

Harry asintió, resistiéndose al impulso de resoplar ante aquella propuesta tan ridícula.

El comedor era ruidoso y caótico. Harry tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que las mesas estaban divididas por año. Encontró a algunos de sus compañeros de clase en una mesa lejana y caminó lentamente hacia allí. Draco estaba sentado en el medio, rodeado de amigos, los cuales estaban totalmente pendientes de cada palabra que decía mientras los entretenía con cuentos de grandes aventuras. Harry sonrió, sabiendo que había escuchado estas historias antes que nadie, que había participado en algunas. Se movió para sentarse en la esquina más alejada cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—¿Harry? ¿Por qué estás allí?

Harry se giró. Era Draco.

—Muévete Crabbe—, dijo Draco con arrogancia al chico que estaba junto a él. Crabbe gruñó y arrastró los pies mientras Draco daba unas palmaditas en el asiento a su lado. —Vamos, Harry. Siéntate aquí.

Harry notó que había un chico igualmente corpulento al otro lado de Draco. Tanto él como Crabbe miraban a Harry como evaluando si era una amenaza para Draco.

Harry se dirigió hacia allí, sus nervios casi lo deshacían. —Hola—, murmuró mientras se sentaba y colocaba su pequeña bolsa de papel frente a él. A su alrededor, sus compañeros de clase tenían hermosos sándwiches y patatas fritas en bolsitas coloridas. Vio galletas, zumos y ensaladas de frutas. Habían sofisticadas loncheras y sacos con nombres bordados y adornos. Las manos de Harry se enroscaron alrededor de su pequeña bolsa de papel usado y vacilantemente retiró de dentro un sándwich y una manzana magullada.

—Chicos, este es Harry —, anunció Draco. —¡Del que les he estado hablando!

Harry respiró hondo, temeroso de lo que estaba por venir. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando fue recibido por una variedad de "Holi", "Hola, Harry" y "Encantado de conocerte". A su izquierda, Crabbe simplemente gruñó, pero en general, sonó como un gruñido muy acogedor.

—Hola —, dijo Harry otra vez, esta vez con un poco más de entusiasmo.

—¿Es verdad que tú y Draco encontraron un tesoro del pirata?— preguntó Pansy Parkinson. Tenía una pequeña nariz aplastada y cabello rubio como la paja.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, alguien más hizo otra pregunta.

—Oye Harry, ¿es verdad que pasaste casi todas las noches en la casa de Draco este verano? ¿Qué durmieron en tiendas de campaña?— preguntó un chico pálido y de rostro pecoso llamado Seamus Finnigan.

De nuevo antes de que Harry pudiera responder, alguien más se unió a la charla con más preguntas. Harry se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

—Genial—, dijo uno. —Brillante—, dijo otro.

Harry no podía creerlo.

—¡Harry incluso me salvó de una malvada serpiente!— Draco comenzó. —¡Tenía colmillos tan largos como mondadientes y fue directo a por mí! ¡Pero Harry saltó frente a ella y la recogió con una pala y la arrojó lejos!

Los estudiantes reunidos se quedaron sin aliento ante la osadía de Harry.

Harry rodó los ojos y se sonrojó aún más. —Era solo una pequeña serpiente de jardín—, murmuró.

—Tonterías,— Draco resopló, como si estuviera copiando algo que había visto hacer a un adulto, —¡esa serpiente me habría comido si no fuera por Harry!.

Harry estaba casi mareado por las sonrisas y miradas de aprecio de los amigos de Draco.

Pero todo se detuvo abruptamente momentos más tarde. Primero, la jefa del comedor colocó un pequeño contenedor de leche frente a él después de confirmar que él era Harry Potter. Segundo, Dudley llegó.

—¡Oigan! Miren al pequeño fenómeno—, dijo señalando con un dedo a Harry y riendo con sus nuevos amigos. Dudley vio la leche. —¿No estás en cuarto año, pequeño fenómeno? Eh, qué pasa, ¿el pequeño pequeñín Harry todavía tiene que beber su lechita?" Dijo Dudley con una exagerada voz de bebé.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se mordió el labio.

—Ug, eres todo un espectáculo. Mírate, tu uniforme está raído y no te queda bien. Y tú cabello. ¿Qué hay allí, un nido de abejas?— Dijo Dudley, incitado por sus amiguitos.

Draco estaba angustiado de ver a su pequeño león tan triste. —Cállate—, exigió mientras Harry siseaba, —Vete, Dudley.

Dudley se volvió hacia Draco y, en un error de proporciones épicas, selló su destino con una descuidada frase. —Eres un fenómeno, como él—, dijo con tono amenazador.

Pansy jadeó y saltó fuera de la mesa, al igual que Crabbe.

Mientras Dudley y sus dos amigos seguían burlándose y riéndose de Harry, mientras Draco echaba chispas y se quejaba como un pequeño demonio de cabello muy claro y mientras Harry intentaba que todos dejaran de discutir, Pansy y Crabbe volvieron, tres niños mucho más grandes detrás ellos.

—¿Todo bien, Draco?— Preguntó un chico de cabello rubio.

—No. No lo está—, dijo Draco. —Este globo nos está molestando—, espetó, señalando con el dedo a Dudley.

—Cuida tu boca, pequeño fenómeno—, dijo Dudley mientras apartaba bruscamente a Harry para alcanzar a Draco.

Dudley fue sometido por los otros dos chicos que resultaron ser los hermanos mayores de Crabbe y la otra masa descomunal en la clase de Harry: Gregory Goyle. Los chicos mayores: de octavo año como Harry supo más tarde, gruñeron y se burlaron. —Cierra la boca—, dijo Goyle con un golpe malicioso hacia las costillas de Dudley.

—Uf—, dijo Dudley, mientras sus "amigos" retrocedían lentamente.

El chico de cabello rubio, Michael Parkinson, se acercó a Dudley. —¡Oye, Dursley!, Con que haciéndole fama a tu nombre, ya veo. ¿No fuiste tú el hizo tropezar a ese primer año esta mañana y luego le robó sus dulces? ¿Y ahora, molestando a los de cuarto? Muy mal hecho, ¿no crees, compañero?— Michael lo miró atentamente. —Aunque, dudo que tu culo gordo pueda ir tras algo más grande.

Pansy, Seamus y Draco se rieron. Harry solo deseaba desesperadamente que todo terminara pronto. No necesitaba que nadie le causara problemas.

—Ves a ese niño pequeño allí—, dijo Michael, señalando a Draco. —Es amigo de la familia. Cualquier amigo suyo también es amigo de la familia. Déjalos en paz o tendrás que respondernos a nosotros.

—Déjame ir—, Dudley jadeó mientras trataba de soltarse. —No me importa tu pequeño amigo rubio, pero no puedes mantenerme lejos de mi estúpido primito—, se burló.

Michael se volvió hacia Harry. Lo miró por unos momentos antes de que comenzara mirar entre Harry y Dudley, observando lo diferentes que eran. También se dio cuenta de cuán cerca estaba Draco de Harry, como para protegerlo. Para Michael era obvio que Dudley aterrorizaba a su primo pequeño. Era igualmente obvio que Draco Malfoy se preocupaba por ese pequeño niño desaliñado. Los Parkinson debían sus vidas a los Malfoy y si ese chico era importante para Draco, también era importante para Michael. —Oye chico, esta mole dice que eres su primo, ¿es verdad?.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió.

Michael le guiñó un ojo. —Que mal. Bueno, dicen que siempre hay un fenómeno en la familia, lamento que tengas que ver al tuyo todos los días.

Harry casi se echó a reír cuando Dudley se volvió de un espectacular color púrpura ante la sola idea de que él fuera el bicho raro. La risa murió, mientras Dudley se retorcía, se liberaba y se lanzaba hacia Harry.

Harry jadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo inevitable. Cuando no pasó nada, abrió un ojo y luego ambos se abrieron ante lo que tenía delante. Los pequeños Crabbe y Goyle estaban ahora frente a él, protegiéndolo. Draco estaba de pie, sus pequeñas manos formando pequeños puños. Michael, el gran Crabbe y Goyle parecían listos para defender a toda la clase de la señora Lopp y Pansy Parkinson tenía los brazos cruzados, una expresión petulante en su rostro. Pero, por lejos, lo mejor fue ver a Dudley forcejeando, gimoteando cuando la directora del comedor lo agarró por la oreja. Ella había entrado justo cuando Dudley se había abalanzado sobre Harry y lo había acusado inmediatamente de "atacar" a los estudiantes. Harry sabía que lo pagaría más tarde, en privado, a puertas cerradas, pero no cambiaría el momento por nada.

Michael Parkinson detuvo a la directora de la escuela y explicó con prisa que Dudley era el primo de Harry y le había mostrado a Harry algunos movimientos para defenderse.

Harry estaba casi fuera de sí mismo. ¿Fue todo eso una estratagema elaborada? ¿Era ese momento cuando todos se volvían contra él en masa?

Michael sonrió a la jefa del comedor y esperó a que se alejara. En el momento en que ella salió de la habitación, hizo un gesto a los grandes Crabbe y Goyle antes de volverse y guiñarle un ojo a Harry otra vez.

Harry estaba absolutamente desconcertado.

Crabbe y Goyle agarraron a Dudley, retorciéndole dolorosamente los brazos detrás de él. Michael se inclinó más cerca, como para susurrar, pero se aseguró de que todos en la clase de la señora Lopp lo oyeran. —Diría que me debes un favor, Dursley—, escupió.

Dudley gimoteó y balbuceó y asintió con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Parecía estar convulsionando.

Michael sonrió con malicia. —Bien, entonces, así está la cosa, Dursley. Las noticias viajan rápido. ¿Ese primer año con el que te metiste? Su hermano es un noveno grado, lo conozco. Bueno. Además, mi familia es bastante cercana a la directora. No sería bueno para ti, Dursley, si la persona equivocada descubriera lo que has estado haciendo, ¿o sí?

Dudley chilló y negó.

Harry estaba absolutamente hipnotizado por lo que estaba pasando.

—Todos aquí mantenemos la boca cerrada y si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, harás lo mismo.

Dudley se puso morado y emitió pequeños sonidos de asfixia, su instinto de autoconservación combatió con su deseo de ver a Harry castigado. Ante los gruñidos de Crabbe y Goyle, y, curiosamente, el crujido de los nudillos de los Crabbe y Goyle más jóvenes, la cabeza de Dudley se balanceó una y otra vez en asentimiento.

—Bien—, dijo Michael. —Déjenlo ir.

Crabbe y Goyle lo hicieron, pero con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca para que Dudley cayera sobre su culo gordo. Todos comenzaron a reír cuando Dudley intentó levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación. Dudley Dursley había cavado su tumba.

—¿Estás bien, chico?— Michael le preguntó a Harry.

Harry asintió. —Gracias—, dijo.

Michael sonrió y alborotó el cabello de Harry. —No hay problema. Eso es lo que hacen los niños más grandes. Bueno, lo que se supone que deben hacer. Escuchen, si ustedes, si alguno de ustedes, tienen más problemas con ese niño, acudan directamente a mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Michael recibió un estridente coro de "sí" y una ola de cabeceos en respuesta.

—Bien.— Michael dijo antes de apretar el hombro de su hermana, agitar el cabello de Draco y alejarse con sus dos amigos.

Draco se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa cómplice. —¡Eso fue casi tan divertido como cuando Dudley huyó gritando como una niña al ver a esa serpiente!

Todo el mundo se rio ante eso, incluso Harry, ahora su pequeño sándwich, manzana y leche no se veían tan mal después de todo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Conociendo al padrino

El año escolar pasó rápidamente. En una muestra de discreción poco característica de él, Dudley mantuvo su palabra y no les dijo nada a sus padres sobre lo que había sucedido el primer día de clases. Dudley incluso dejó a Harry tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, en casa y en la escuela. Draco y la señora Malfoy pasaron la Navidad con algunos familiares, por lo que Harry y Draco no se vieron durante casi dos semanas. Las vacaciones de Navidad siempre fueron un momento estresante en la casa de los Dursley y Harry usualmente pasaba más tiempo en su habitación que fuera de ella. Esas vacaciones no fueron una excepción.

El semestre de primavera en la escuela Bennington-Bright había progresando tan bien como lo había hecho el de otoño. Draco y Harry eran inseparables y los amigos de Draco lo trataban como si fuera una extensión de Draco. Nadie hizo el intento de hacerse amigo de Harry fuera del espectro de la amistad de Draco, lo cual se debió en parte a la abrumadora timidez de Harry. Eso no significaba, por supuesto, que no había tenido muchos momentos maravillosos de tranquilidad y juego. Él y Pansy Parkinson encontraron un amor mutuo por los libros lustrados de plantas de Harry. Harry los amaba por las plantas, Pansy los amaba por las flores, decía que ya estaba planeando su ramo de bodas. Harry pensó que era demasiado extraño y se preguntó si alguna vez entendería a las chicas. A Pansy le pareció extraño que le gustaran las plantas solo porque eran plantas. En sus palabras, "Pero, Harry. No hacen nada excepto crecer", dijo un día exasperada. Harry asintió con la cabeza y dijo que eso era exactamente por lo que le gustaban.

Si los otros niños en su clase lo encontraron extraño, no lo comentaron. Del mismo modo que no comentaron nada sobre el hecho de que leía libros durante el recreo y con frecuencia faltaba a la escuela. Según Draco, la señora Lopp le había dicho a la clase que no molestaran a Harry por faltar a clases o por no jugar en el recreo, que era un niño "especial" que no podía jugar como los otros niños. Harry casi se rio de eso. Sí, él era especial, estaba bien; su familia le decía con frecuencia lo extraño que era.

Y ahora estaban en el tradicional descanso de Pascua. Los Dursley habían decidido llevar a Dudley a la playa como un regalo por haber pasado sus clases. No se había hecho ninguna mención a las calificaciones casi perfectas de Harry. A Harry no le importaba no ir a la playa. Iba a pasar la semana con Draco. No podía esperar.

Dos días antes de que los Dursley se prepararan para irse, Harry comenzó a sorber y estornudar. Tía Petunia lo agarró y lo zarandeó con el primer sonido de sus sorbidos, diciéndole que parara sus respiraciones de inmediato.

—No voy a dejar que arruines nuestras vacaciones, pequeña bestia viciosa—, le había dicho mientras lo sacudía con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra la pared detrás de él.

Él asintió con la cabeza, retenido en un estornudo, corrió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en su pequeño catre para echar una larga siesta.

La mañana que los Dursley se fueron a su viaje, Harry se despertó cansado y caliente. Su respiración no estaba mejor y le dolía la cabeza.

—Arriba, ARRIBA, chico—, espetó tía Petunia mientras golpeaba con sus nudillos afilados la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

Harry gimió y se levantó de la cama, se vistió cuidadosamente y terminó de empacar su pequeña mochila. Bajó con dificultad las escaleras y encontró a los Dursley esperándolo, despreciándolo.

—Mami, me quiero ir, ¡ahora!— Dudley se quejó, comprendiendo que ya no estaban yendo apresuradamente hacia la playa.

—Pronto, Diddums, pronto. Solo tengo que llevar al niño a los Malfoys y luego nos iremos. Quizás papá pueda comprarte un helado de limón antes de que nos vayamos, —dijo Petunia, mientras miraba a Harry con ojos acusadores.

—Pero no quiero un helado de limón. ¡Quiero una bomba de choco-chocolate!— Dudley gimió.

—Bien, bien. Vámonos Dudders. Obtendremos tu helado de chocolate y volveremos por tu mamá—, dijo Vernon, guiando a Dudley al auto y gruñendo a Harry por angustiar a su hijo.

Harry suspiró y continuó bajando por las escaleras. Tan pronto como bajó del rellano, Petunia lo agarró por la parte superior del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la casa a una velocidad vertiginosa. —Cuida tus modales, muchacho—, dijo en un gruñido bajo. —¿Sigues sorbiendo?.

—Sí, señora—, dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

Petunia suspiró. —¿Siempre debes ser tan difícil?—, escupió. Su mano huesuda se curvó más fuerte alrededor del brazo de Harry mientras lo arrastraba hacia la casa de Draco. Llamó a la puerta con impaciencia, mordiéndose el labio y lanzando una mirada brillante hacia Harry.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió y Harry casi cayó hacia atrás. Jadeó. En lugar de la señora Malfoy o Draco, había un hombre alto y aterrador vestido de negro de pie en la puerta. Estaba frunciendo el ceño. Ante el jadeo sorprendido de Harry, una ceja aristocrática se arqueó con desdén mientras sus brazos caían en un elegante pliegue. —¿Puedo ayudarte?— preguntó en tono aburrido.

Petunia, afectada de manera similar por el comportamiento severo e imponente del hombre, se tomó un momento para encontrar su voz. —Sí, lo siento. Soy Petunia Dursley y este es mi sobrino, Harry Potter. Se supone que se va a quedar aquí por una semana. ¿No hay problema, espero?— preguntó, la desesperación clara en su voz. Petunia se negaba a llevar a Harry a las vacaciones familiares en la playa.

El hombre la miró con sus ojos negros como escarabajos, antes de volver su mirada hacia Harry. Cuando Harry sorbió y se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano sin pensarlo, la cara del hombre se contorsionó con disgusto, causando que Petunia agarrara a Harry bruscamente y lo amonestara por su comportamiento tan grosero.

—Soy Severus Snape, el padrino de Draco—, dijo el hombre, cortando la diatriba de Petunia. —Narcissa mencionó que otro niño se quedaría con Draco durante las vacaciones. Desafortunadamente, fue llamada por negocios familiares algunos días. Yo cuidaré a los niños durante ese tiempo.

Harry tragó saliva con miedo mientras Petunia casi se desmaya de agradecimiento. —Un placer conocerlo, señor—, dijo. —Tendrá que disculpar a Harry. Es una pequeña cosa maleducada. Es muy amable de su parte cuidar de él.

Severus arqueó las cejas de nuevo. —De hecho, ¿Madame? ¿Mal educado, dice? ¿Qué podría decir eso de usted?— arrastró las palabras.

Petunia parpadeó mientras luchaba por determinar si acababa de sentirse insultada.

Harry volvió a sorber por la nariz, sin atreverse a levantar la mano como lo había hecho antes.

—El niño está sorbiendo. ¿Por qué está sorbiendo?— Severus preguntó con aspereza.

Petunia le lanzó otra oscura mirada a Harry. —Alergias—, dijo en tono duro, desafiando a Harry a contradecirla.

—Ya veo—, dijo Severus. —Bueno, entra muchacho, Draco sin duda estará preguntándose dónde estás.

—Gracias, señor—, murmuró Harry mientras se abría paso alrededor de Severus y subía corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Draco.

—¡Harry!— Gritó Draco, mientras se ponía de pie. Estaba viendo una película, notó Harry. Sentado y viendo una película, acurrucado con una manta, sonaba como una gran idea para Harry.

—¿Cuál es la película?— Preguntó Harry, mientras sorbía una vez más.

—¿Eh? Oh, Aladdin,— dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Harry. —¡Vamos! ¡Han pasado años desde que jugamos afuera!.

Harry se resistió y retiró su mano. —No, no es cierto—, dijo un poco bruscamente. —Construimos un fuerte la semana pasada.

Draco se volvió, abrió la boca con sorpresa. Harry nunca antes lo contradicho. —La semana pasada fue hace años—, dijo, pensando que Harry simplemente había malentendido.

—Yo... esperaba que pudiéramos ver la película—, dijo Harry, haciendo un vago gesto hacia la imagen congelada de un genio azul en la tele. —Siempre quise ver, er, Aladdin.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. —Podemos hacer eso más tarde. ¡Vamos!— ordenó, agarrando la mano de Harry y arrastrándolo escaleras abajo.

Harry suspiró y, como siempre, hizo lo que Draco quería hacer. Llegaron a la cocina antes de que la voz amenazadora y oscura de Severus Snape los detuviera en seco.

—¿A dónde creen que van?— preguntó.

Draco se detuvo a mitad de camino y se giró, tirando de Harry con él.

Severus estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Tenía una serie de libros abiertos, así como un pequeño bloc en el que había estado tomando notas. Harry pensó que vio los contornos vagos de una hoja en una de las notas. Dio un paso adelante para ver mejor.

Draco, por otro lado, dejó escapar un suspiro. —Vamos afuera, tío Severus. Para jugar.

—¿Dónde están sus chaquetas? Me parece que hace demasiado frio afuera. No quiero tener que atender niños pequeños y enfermos porque no fueron lo suficientemente responsables como para usar la vestimenta adecuada.

—Bien, bien—, dijo Draco, caminando hacia la sala de estar, buscando su chaqueta.

Harry no se percató de nada, demasiado curioso por descifrar por qué el señor Snape dibujaba hojas.

—Tú, muchacho, ¿dónde está tu chaqueta?— Severus espetó, un poco nervioso por el pequeño y desaliñado niño que miraba frente a él. Cuando Harry no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que lo había escuchado, Severus suspiró exasperado y se inclinó para tocar el hombro de Harry. Con un ligero toque, nuevamente le preguntó a Harry sobre su chaqueta.

Asustado por el toque, Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás. —Lo siento, señor—, dijo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia arriba al final, dejando en claro que no había escuchado lo que Severus había dicho.

La mirada de Severus se estrechó. —¿Qué te pasa, chico tonto? Eres tan asustadizo como un conejo salvaje. Y, por última vez, ¿dónde está tu chamarra? No me agradan los pequeños y desaliñados niños que me ignoran.

Harry sorbió. Levantó la mano para limpiarse la nariz y se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver la mirada atronadora de Severus. Rápidamente dejó caer su mano y comenzó una pequeña ráfaga de sorbidos antes de que Severus dejara escapar un suspiro de exasperación, se levantara bruscamente y le tendiera a Harry un pañuelo de papel.

—Lo siento, señor—, murmuró Harry alrededor del pañuelo mientras se sonaba la nariz.

—¿Y bien?— Dijo Severus, parado frente a Harry, con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta.

Harry se quedó allí, su mente corriendo. Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces.

—Tu chaqueta. ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?— Severus siseó con los dientes apretados.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, señor—, dijo Harry por tercera vez. —Yo, eh, es decir, no tengo, no traje una. Y no tengo... No tengo una llave de la casa de los Dursley... Me refiero a mi casa.

Severus miró duramente a Harry por un largo rato. —Draco, —gruñó, haciendo que Harry jadeara y diera otro paso hacia atrás.

Segundos después, Draco apareció en la cocina, vistiendo una elegante chaqueta que le quedaba perfecta. —Sí, tío Severus—, dijo con una ligereza que le hubiera costado a Harry un golpe en el costado de la cabeza si le hubiera hablado de esa manera a su tío.

—Tu amigo olvidó su chaqueta. Imagino que tienes una lo suficientemente pequeña para él. Ve a buscarla. Ninguno de los dos saldrá sin una chaqueta, ¿está claro?.

Draco miró a Harry con curiosidad. —Umm, claro. Iré a ver qué hay en mi armario.

Draco subió las escaleras, mientras Severus volvía a sus libros, sin prestarle atención a Harry. Pasaron los minutos y Harry todavía estaba de pie mientras Severus leía. Harry quería saber desesperadamente lo que Severus estaba leyendo. Su curiosidad incrementó cuando vio a Severus dibujar una nueva hoja.

—Señor—, dijo, dando algunos pasos tentativos hacia adelante.

Severus levantó la vista, esperando a que Harry hablara de nuevo. Cuando Harry no lo hizo, Severus cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —Si tienes algo que preguntar, hazlo.

Harry asintió y se acercó, lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente. —Me preguntaba, señor. ¿Por qué dibuja una hoja?.

Severus miró a Harry, su mirada calculadora. En un movimiento brusco (que Harry estaba empezando a creer que eran los únicos tipos de movimientos que Severus Snape podía hacer), giró el dibujo hacia Harry. —¿Qué te parece esto?.

Harry se acercó y estudió la imagen. Parecía una hoja que había visto antes. En sus libros ilustrados en la escuela. —Se parece a una hoja de árbol de arce. Señor—, añadió apresuradamente.

—Sí, sí. Una hoja de arce. Puntos para ti—, se burló Severus, —pero, ¿qué tipo de arce?— preguntó. Su expresión era engreída. Si sus alumnos no lo sabían, tampoco Harry lo haría. Ese fracaso, por supuesto, le permitiría a Severus reprenderlo y permitirle un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Harry vaciló y lanzó una cautelosa mirada a Severus antes de contestar. —Es, parece un arce americano, señor—, susurró.

Severus le arrebató el dibujo y lo acercó a su cara antes de parpadear y mirar a Harry, su rostro lleno de incredulidad. —¿Cómo lo supiste?— espetó, sus ojos recorriendo sus libros abiertos preguntándose si la respuesta estaba en alguna de las páginas.

Harry dio un paso atrás. —No me permiten jugar en el recreo. Me gustan las plantas y esas cosas. Tengo un libro especial con muchas fotos de plantas. Solo recuerdo haberla visto. Eso es todo.

Severus miró al niño frente a él con mayor interés. Lo diseccionó como lo haría con uno de sus retoños. Tal vez Harry era uno de los pocos niños que no eran inútiles, cretinos huecos. —¿Qué sabes sobre plantas, muchacho? Y, ¿por qué no te permiten jugar en el recreo?.

—Yo-yo trabajo en el jardín, en casa, quiero decir. Soy responsable de cuidar las plantas. Y en el recreo, me enfermo mucho y,... me enfermo mucho—, dijo, no muy seguro de cómo responder las preguntas del extraño hombre.

Draco apareció en ese momento, salvando a Harry de cualquier interrogatorio. —Aquí. Esto debería quedarte—, dijo empujando una chaqueta en las manos de Harry. —Nos vamos ahora, tío Severus.

—Con cuidado—, dijo Severus, mientras miraba a Harry. —Sin juegos rudos ni carreras.

Draco rodó los ojos y tiró de la mano de Harry hacia afuera.

Por cuarta vez en las últimas tres horas, Severus estaba mirando por la puerta trasera, viendo a su ahijado y a su pequeño amigo, Harry, jugar. Estaban jugando a algún tipo de juego que involucraba patear una pelota de un lado a otro. Severus no veía utilidad en eso, pero se sentía así por la mayoría de los juegos. El chico, Harry, se veía pálido en opinión de Severus. Estaba respirando con dificultad, tenía la cara sonrojada y parecía mucho menos entusiasta en su juego que Draco.

—¡Vamos, Harry! Ni siquiera lo estás intentando—, se lamentó Draco cuando la pelota se deslizó más allá del lento pie de Harry una vez más.

Una mirada de enojo cruzó por el rostro de Harry quien abrió la boca para decir algo mordaz, de eso Severus estaba seguro. Decidió que los niños pequeños peleando no eran algo con lo que él quisiera lidiar, Severus decidió que era necesario un descanso.

—Aleja esa pelota ridícula—, murmuró a Draco mientras caminaba por el patio trasero y fingía estar fascinado por los montones de cardos que se desbordaban en el jardín de Narcissa.

Draco hizo un ruido de frustración, no obstante, se alejó con la pelota.

—Ven aquí, muchacho—, Severus le dijo a Harry mientras veía a Draco jugar solo por un rato. Severus quiso decir lo que había dicho antes. No tenía intención de hacer de niñera a niñitos enfermizos, especialmente a los que no conocía. No, él cortaría el exceso de esfuerzo de raíz y hablaría con el niño.

Harry sorbió y se apartó el sudoroso cabello de la frente. Sus pasos fueron lentos mientras se dirigía a Severus. Se detuvo a varios metros de distancia.

Severus se inclinó y sacó una pequeña navaja. Cortó varios de los cardos y los miró a cada uno de ellos, como si tratara de descifrar sus secretos. Sintió que Harry se acercaba, aunque el ruido de sus jadeos habría sido suficiente para alertar a los sabuesos de toda la calle. Después de varios largos momentos, Harry habló.

—Eso es un cardo, señor—, murmuró Harry, sin estar seguro de que más decir.

Severus se resistió a la abrumadora necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco y decirle al muchacho que era consciente de que tenía un cardo en sus manos. Quería que el chico hablara primero, después de todo. Entonces, en cambio, miró al niño y dijo: — _Cirsium_ _lecontei_.

—¿Qué?— Harry dijo, arrastrándose más cerca.

— _Cirsium_ _lecontei_ es el nombre de este cardo en particular.

—Oh—, dijo Harry, sin estar seguro de lo que el señor Snape acababa de decir. —Cirs-cirs-u-mum la-cor-te—, tartamudeó, tratando de copiar las palabras que usó el señor Snape.

—¡No, no, no! Cir-si-um le-con-tei—, pronunció de nuevo por Harry.

—Cir-si-um le-cort, lo siento, le-con-tei—, murmuró Harry, mirando estupefacto hacia el cardo.

—Mejor—, dijo Severus mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le indicaba a Harry que hiciera lo mismo.

Harry volvió a sorber y se sorprendió cuando le arrojaron un pañuelo. —Gracias Señor.

—¿Cómo puedes cuidar plantas con estas horribles alergias tuyas, chico?.

Esta era la tercera vez que Harry había escuchado la palabra "alergia", y todavía no estaba seguro de lo que significaba. Se encogió de hombros e intentó redirigir la atención del señor Snape. —¿Por qué no llamarlo cardo, señor? ¿Por qué las palabras divertidas?.

—¿Palabras divertidas? ¿Palabras divertidas?— Severus repitió, horrorizado. —No son palabras divertidas, muchacho, estaba hablando en latín—. Severus miró a Harry haciendo que Harry retrocediera. —¿Qué te están enseñando en esa escuela?— murmuró.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, vaciló, sacudió la cabeza, y luego cargó con la mirada desesperada de confusión que solo el señor Snape le podía causar.

Severus empujó uno de los tallos de cardo en la mano de Harry. —Hay muchos, muchos tipos de cardo. El latín, o 'palabras divertidas' como las llamaste tan irrespetuosamente, conforman el nombre botánico de este cardo en particular.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y dejó que su pequeña boca se abriera. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el señor Snape.

Severus suspiró y tiró de su cabello con irritación. —Dime, chico, ¿cómo distinguirías a este cardo de otro?.

—¡Oh! Eso es fácil—, dijo Harry. —Esto es cardo rosado. He visto púrpuras y blancos y...—

—¡Precisamente!— Severus dijo triunfalmente.

—¿Huh?— Preguntó Harry.

—¿Sabes que este cardo es diferente de otros tipos de cardo, correcto?.

Harry asintió.

—No podemos ir por ahí llamando a todo cardo, cardo. Tenemos que ser capaces de notar la diferencia. Los nombres botánicos nos permiten hacer eso.

Harry asintió de nuevo y miró fijamente su cardo. —¿Por qué no simplemente llamarlo cardo rosado, entonces?.

Los labios de Severus se fruncieron en una línea delgada e implacable. —Porque no—, dijo con los dientes apretados, comenzando a cambiar su opinión sobre la inteligencia del chico.

Harry pensó en eso por un minuto. Tenía sentido, pensó. Le gustaba que las plantas tuvieran nombres especiales. Nombres secretos y especiales. —Está bien—, dijo, aceptando el "Porque" de Severus—. ¿Cómo se llama ese de allí, entonces?— dijo, señalando el seto que separaba el patio trasero de los Dursley del de Draco.

Severus se giró y miró el seto de aligustres japonés. Tal vez había esperanza para el chico después de todo. " _Ligustrum_ _japonicum_ ", dijo con un ligero floreo.

Harry soltó una risita. Esas palabras fueron más divertidas que las variedades de _pittosporum_. —Ligus-ligus-trum ja-pon-i-cum—, dijo, exagerando cada sílaba.

—Pasable—, dijo Severus.

Draco estaba empezando a hacer su camino de regreso. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, notó Severus, luciendo como si Severus se hubiera llevado su juguete favorito. Y, en cierto sentido, Severus lo había hecho. Si podía creerle a Narcissa, de todos modos. —Si quieres, puedo mostrarte otras cosas más tarde, pero creo que a Draco le gustaría jugar un poco más.

Harry sonrió. —Me gustaría eso, señor—, dijo con voz suave y respetuosa.

Severus casi sonrió, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Semper ubi sub ubi

Severus miró a sus dos cargas durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Estaba lloviendo, lo que significaba que no habrían juegos en el exterior para los niños y, como consecuencia, no había trabajo para Severus. Su mirada se deslizaba hacia el reloj de vez en cuando; solo tenía unas pocas horas antes de que Narcissa regresara. Gracias a Dios. Severus nunca había sido más feliz de ser soltero que en ese momento. Oh, amaba a su ahijado como si fuera suyo y el amiguito de Draco no era tan irritante como había imaginado, pero Severus sabía por experiencia propia la cantidad de problemas en que podían meterse los pequeños niños traviesos. El Señor los ayudara a todos el día en que Draco Malfoy decidiera causar problemas reales.

Por ahora, sin embargo, Severus solo quería terminar el desayuno. El tintineo de los tenedores en la cerámica y la charla incesante de Draco sobre los malditos gatos de una mujer lo tenían al borde de la cordura. Siguió chasqueando y crujiendo las páginas del periódico de la mañana en un esfuerzo por hacer que Draco se detuviera. Pero hasta ahora, no había captado la indirecta.

Peor aún era su pequeño amigo que sorbía. Mientras Draco hablaba una y otra vez, Harry no decía nada. Asentía con la cabeza cada pocos minutos o emitía un pequeño sonido de "hmmm" en el momento apropiado de las historias de Draco mientras sorbía, mantenía la cabeza gacha y revolvía los huevos en el plato. Harry tomó pequeños bocados de su tostada, su rostro se contorsionó mientras tragaba. Severus estaba convencido de que Harry no padecía alergias. El niño estaba enfermo.

—Tu madre estará en casa alrededor del almuerzo, Draco. Sugiero que todos pasemos la mañana leyendo.

Harry alzó la vista, aliviado.

Draco, sin embargo, frunció su carita en un gesto enojado. —¿Leer? ¿Leer? ¿Por qué haríamos eso? Eso es aburrido—, declaró Draco. —Haznos una tienda de campaña, tío Severus.

—No—, dijo Severus mientras agitaba su periódico y volvía a arrugar las páginas.

—No queremos leer—, dijo Draco exasperado. —Dile Harry, dile que queremos una tienda de campaña con lucecitas colgantes y almohadas blanditas.

Harry miró de un lado a otro entre Draco y Severus, sus ojos muy abiertos y nerviosos.

—¿Y Bien? Dile —Draco exigió de nuevo.

—Y-yo—, comenzó Harry. —Prefiero leer—, susurró.

Fue el turno de Draco de verse sorprendido. —¿Qué?.

Harry sorbió y se echó hacia atrás el cabello. Severus notó que la piel de Harry estaba enrojecida y cubierta con una ligera capa de transpiración.

—Dije que prefería leer. Estoy cansado, Draco—, explicó Harry.

—¿Cansado? Acabamos de levantarnos.

—Lo sé—, espetó Harry, haciendo que Draco retrocediera sorprendido. —Simplemente no estoy... Estoy cansado, Draco. Además, me gustaría mirar los libros de plantas del señor Snape—, dijo Harry, su mirada tímida se lanzó hacia Severus para confirmar que era aceptable.

Severus inclinó su cabeza una fracción a petición de Harry. —Eso suena maravilloso. Draco, ¿por qué no armamos un rompecabezas tu y yo?— La separación en ese punto era clave en lo que a Severus se refería. Mantener los gérmenes contenidos. Evitar que los chicos pelearan. Evitar que los chicos hicieran travesuras. Mantener la cordura de Severus intacta.

Draco luchaba consigo mismo. Estaba molesto de que Harry quisiera leer en lugar de jugar con él. Pero a él le gustaban los rompecabezas y el tío Severus siempre le permitía juntar las piezas del borde solo. —Está bien—, dijo, con tanta renuencia como pudo reunir, lanzando miradas feas a Harry.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar el rompecabezas, Draco? Tu amigo puede ayudarme con los platos—, dijo Severus, viendo la tormenta que se auguraba en la alegre cocina.

Draco se fue y Harry comenzó a recoger platos, solo para ser detenido por la mano de Severus.

—Quédate sentado, muchacho. Parece que te vas a caer en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento, señor—, dijo Harry.

Severus resopló. —Bueno, no creo que te hayas enfermado intencionalmente. Aunque, debo decir, es terriblemente grosero presentarse en la casa de alguien así, sin saberlo podrías infectarnos con tus estornudos y catarro.

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido de que Severus supiera que no se sentía bien. —No estoy enfermo—, tartamudeó. Sin embargo, el estornudo que siguió a esa declaración lo desmintió.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una de sus cejas en una pose que Harry comenzaba a conocer bastante bien.

Intimidado, Harry miró hacia abajo. —Lo siento, señor—, murmuró, esta vez con una tos. No levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el suspiro exasperado del señor Snape.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento y Harry se sentó allí, tenso, preguntándose qué pasaría. Ese hombre le recordaba mucho a su tío, con sus movimientos bruscos, sus palabras duras, su tamaño. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Harry creía que el señor Snape no se parecía en nada a Tío Vernon. Ese pensamiento se confirmó cuando sintió algo pequeño y frío golpeando su boca. Sorprendido, se empujó para alejarse.

—Tu temperatura, muchacho. Solo estoy tratando de tomar tu temperatura. Ahora deja esta estupidez y abre la boca.

Atónita ante la muestra de preocupación, la boca de Harry se abrió por sí sola mientras Severus deslizaba el termómetro dentro.

—Espera el pitido—, dijo antes de volver a los platos.

Harry se sentó allí, esperando. Podía oír a Draco corriendo por las escaleras, buscando su rompecabezas. Harry notó que la lluvia caía en cascadas constantes. El tic tac del reloj de la cocina parecía más fuerte de lo que debería. Fue gracioso lo que uno notó cuando eligió hacerlo.

El termómetro emitió un pitido. Severus lo retiró, chequeó los resultados y comenzó a buscar dentro de un pequeño gabinete. Unos minutos más tarde regresó con dos tabletas pequeñas y un vaso de agua.

—Aspirinas para niño—, dijo. —Mastícalas, trágalas, bebe esto.

Harry asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron, terminando justo cuando Draco bajaba corriendo las escaleras, rompecabezas en mano.

—¿Dónde deberíamos armarlo, tío Severus?—, Dijo Draco.

—Aquí en la mesa de la cocina, creo. Empieza a separar los bordes de los demás, Draco, mientras llevo a Harry arriba y le doy un libro.

Draco asintió y dejó el rompecabezas en la mesa, tarareando para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a ordenar las piezas.

Harry tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba siendo ignorado por Draco. A él no le importaba mucho. De hecho, él estaba bastante enojado con Draco. ¿Por qué Draco no podía entender que Harry no siempre tenía ganas de hacer lo que él quería? ¿Por qué Harry no podía tener sus propios intereses? ¿Por qué su amigo no podía ver que estaba sufriendo, especialmente cuando el señor Snape podía?

—Ven, Harry—, dijo Severus mientras salía de la cocina y comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Harry lo siguió a la habitación de invitados.

—Acuéstate aquí—, dirigió Severus, señalando la cama.

Harry dudó por un segundo antes de subir y sentarse rígidamente en el medio.

—Dije que te acostaras—, espetó Severus mientras continuaba buscando algo.

Harry asintió y se apresuró a ponerse más cómodo.

—Aquí,— dijo Severus, empujando un grueso libro bajo la nariz de Harry. —Puedes quedarte con él. Tengo varias copias. Si estás realmente interesado en las plantas, puedes encontrarlo de interés.

Harry no podía creerlo. Recorrió con los dedos la cubierta del libro y trazó las letras con reverencia. —Gracias—, murmuró, asombrado de que alguien le diera tal premio, tal regalo.

Severus le restó importancia su agradecimiento. —Los obtengo de forma gratuita del editor. Sin embargo, sospecho que esta edición en particular sería difícil de conseguir de otra manera.

Harry trató de descifrar las palabras. —Par-par-di-si ... par-a-di-si—, se debatió.

— _Paradisi in sole_ —, dijo Severus con una floritura. —Más de esas palabras divertidas para ti.

—¿Tío Severus?— Dijo Draco desde la puerta, mirando lo que sucedía en la habitación con ojos extrañamente brillantes.

—Ah, Draco. Dime, ¿tu escuela no enseña latín? ¿No es un curso obligatorio para cuarto año?

—No, por supuesto que no—, dijo con una risita.

—Sí, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué enseñar algo útil?— Severus murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Estás enseñando a Harry latín?— Preguntó Draco, entrando a la habitación y parándose al lado de Harry en la cama.

—Estoy intentando explicar el título de este libro.

Draco le arrebató el libro de las manos a Harry, lo que solo sirvió para hacer que Harry se sintiera muy, muy enojado.

— _Paradisi in sole_ —, dijo Draco, su pronunciación perfecta. — ¿Parque... en el sol? Draco preguntó.

—Muy bien, Draco, sí.

El enojo de Harry estaba creciendo más poco a poco. Ese era su libro. Su lección, su lenguaje secreto Le arrebató el libro de las manos a Draco y miró las palabras en la cubierta, deseando que tuvieran sentido. —Par-a-di-si in sol-e—, susurró, tratando de hacer que su pronunciación sonara tan buena como la de Draco.

—Muy bien, Harry—, dijo Severus, tratando de evitar el conflicto entre los dos. Por lo que Narcissa le había contado, Harry era la parte pasiva, siempre haciendo lo que Draco quería, cuando Draco quería. Severus sospechaba que Harry estaba cansado de ser un juguete; una de las pertenencias de Draco. Y no sentirse bien no estaba ayudando a su disposición. Entonces Severus trató de distraerlos. —Es un juego de palabras, Harry—, dijo con la voz más amable que pudo reunir. El niño era inteligente y hábil, pero poco mundano. Deseducado.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo, antes de mirar la portada del libro. Sus ojos se dirigieron al nombre del autor: John Parkinson. Levantó la vista, la comprensión cruzando en sus ojos. —¿Parkinson escribió un libro que llamó Park-in-sun?"

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. —Sí. Muy inteligente, Harry.

—¡Sí, Harry!— Draco estuvo de acuerdo, distraído de sus celos por el momento. —¡Es como _semper ubi sub ubi_!.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Harry.

— _Semper ubi sub ubi_ ,— repitió Draco. —El tío Severus me lo enseñó. Le gustan los juegos de palabras en latín, ¿verdad, tío Severus?— Sin esperar la respuesta de Severus, Draco continuó. —Significa 'siempre usa ropa interior', bueno, más o menos—. Draco soltó una risita como solo un niño pequeño en un humor tan obvio. "¿Lo entiendes? _Semper_ significa siempre, "always" en inglés, _ubi_ significa dónde, "where" en inglés y _sub_ significa debajo, "under" en inglés. _Semper ubi sub ubi_. ¡Always wear underwear! ¡Siempre usa ropa interior!. (1)

Harry lo entendió y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al escuchar algo que él consideraba un poco atrevido. Tampoco podía detener el torrente de risitas infantiles que también escapaban de su boca. Pronto, los dos niños se encontraron cantando alternativamente " _Semper ubi sub ubi_ " y "Siempre usa ropa interior", "encontrándolo cada vez más hilarante con cada repetición de cada canción.

Severus se recostó, divertido por sus payasadas, y esperó que todo lo que se estaba gestando entre los dos chicos hubiera pasado. Harry bostezó y Severus tomó eso como su señal. —Draco, creo que tenemos un rompecabezas por armar.

—Está bien—, dijo con renuencia. —Ven a armarlo con nosotros, Harry.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Realmente me gustaría mirar este libro.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron tormentosos por un momento antes de que olfateara y dijera —Bien—, saltando de la cama y bajando las escaleras.

Harry suspiró cuando Draco salió de la habitación. —Gracias, señor—, dijo de nuevo, haciendo un gesto hacia el libro.

—Ciertamente—, dijo Severus mientras se giraba para irse. En el último momento giró de nuevo y abrió las puertas del armario. Encontró una suave manta y la colocó al lado de Harry. —En caso de que tengas frío—, dijo antes de deslizarse fuera de la habitación y dejar a Harry con su libro.

Draco estaba aburrido. Había unido las piezas del contorno del rompecabezas y estaba esperando a que su padrino empezara a ayudarlo con la parte central. Pero su padrino había recibido una llamada y ahora estaba en la sala de estar gritándole a alguien en una combinación de inglés e italiano. Por lo que Draco pudo deducir, alguien no había atendido adecuadamente las plantas de su padrino en el internado donde enseñaba.

Draco tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa durante unos minutos antes de probar algunas de las piezas del medio por su cuenta. Fue inútil. Era la parte que necesitaba de dos personas. Así era como funcionaba. Cuando la conversación de su padrino se hizo más acalorada, Draco se deslizó de su silla y subió sigilosamente las escaleras.

—¿Harry?.

Harry abrió los ojos ante el sonido de su nombre. Le llevó un momento orientarse. Estaba acostado en la cama de invitados en la casa de Draco con una suave manta que lo cubría. Su nuevo libro estaba acunado en el hueco de su brazo. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio a Draco de pie en la puerta. —¿Draco?— graznó.

—¿Por qué estás durmiendo?

—Estoy cansado—, dijo Harry, deseando poder volver a dormirse.

—Bueno, deja de estar cansado. Tío Severus está hablando con alguien y no tengo a nadie para armar el rompecabezas conmigo.

—¿Y entonces...?

—¿Entonces? Tienes que venir y ayudarme—, espetó Draco.

—No, yo no—, siseó Harry. —No quiero ayudarte a armar ese estúpido rompecabezas. Quiero leer mi nuevo libro y tomar una siesta.

—¡Bueno, eso no es lo que quiero!— Draco dijo, su voz subiendo de tono.

—¡Qué mal, Draco! No quiero y no tengo que hacerlo.

Sin que los niños se percataran, Severus había subido las escaleras al sonido de sus pequeñas y enojadas voces. Por mucho que hubiera querido evitar esa confrontación, tal vez era mejor que la tuvieran en ese momento, antes de que una consentidora Narcissa pudiera ponerle los pelos de punta. Tanto Draco como Harry tenían lecciones que aprender, Severus lo sabía.

Draco jadeó. Estaba tan enojado. Se quedó allí, esperando que Harry se levantara de la cama y bajara a la cocina con él. Pero Harry no lo hizo. En cambio, volvió su atención a su nuevo libro, tratando de pronunciar las palabras en latín. El hecho de que Harry eligiera al libro sobre él, que Harry eligiera a su padrino sobre él, hizo que Draco hirviera de celos. Cruzó la habitación y arrebató el libro de las manos de Harry. —¡Quiero trabajar en el rompecabezas!.

—¡Entonces ve a trabajar en el rompecabezas!— Gritó Harry mientras alcanzaba su libro.

—No. Tienes que trabajar en eso conmigo.

—No, no voy a hacerlo, Draco. ¡Dame mi libro!.

—¡NO!.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?— Harry gritó mientras se desenredaba de las mantas y se ponía de pie.

—Porque... porque,— dijo Draco, buscando a tientas la respuesta, —¡Porque eres mi chico! ¡Mi león! ¡Mi Harry! ¡Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga!— dijo bruscamente.

La boca de Harry se abrió en estado de shock. —No soy una cosa—, siseó. —No te pertenezco—, rugió. —No quiero armar tu estúpido rompecabezas y no voy a hacerlo. ¡No soy un pequeño juguete que puedes golpear y hacerme hacer lo que quieras!— gritó. Se suponía que Draco era su amigo, no como... bueno, no como su familia que le ordenaban como si sus sentimientos no importasen.

Draco se quedó allí, parpadeando, sin tener idea de qué decir. El libro se cayó de sus manos y golpeó el piso con un fuerte golpe. —¿Qué dijiste?.

Harry jadeó y su mano voló a su boca. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho tales cosas? Él no tenía permitido decir tales cosas. —Y-yo —, tartamudeó, con la intención de decir que lo sentía. Pero las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta, no dispuestas a acudir a él. En lugar de eso, corrió más allá de Draco y casi se chocó contra Severus mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Al ver a Severus, Harry jadeó de nuevo, tartamudeó —Y-yo —, otra vez, antes de pasar corriendo junto a él y bajar por las escaleras.

Severus intentó evitar que Harry escapara, pero el chico era demasiado rápido. Severus estaba casi orgulloso de la fortaleza y el desafío de Harry. Hacerle frente a Draco, alguien que le hiciera frente a Draco, había tardado mucho en llegar.

—Draco,— gruñó Severus.

Draco dio media vuelta. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a su padrino.

—Siéntate,— ordenó Severus. —Creo que es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla.

Severus escuchó los sorbidos antes de encontrar el origen. Harry se había escondido casi una hora atrás. Severus acababa de terminar su conversación con Draco. Ahora Draco estaba llorando por su cuenta.

Severus se movió por el sótano, caminando hacia los sollozos. Ah, el escritorio. Harry estaba escondido debajo del escritorio. Severus suspiró y se frotó la parte posterior del cuello con la mano. —Karma, será mejor que obtenga algo de buen karma por esto—, murmuró para sí mismo, mirando hacia el cielo, antes de que se agachara y avanzara arrastrando los pies. Era muy poco digno, se arrastraba por el sucio suelo del sótano, y Narcissa escucharía de eso por años. Se detuvo cuando pudo distinguir un pequeño cuerpo apretujado contra la parte trasera del escritorio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí? Vas a atrapar tu muerte.

Harry volvió a sorber. —Lo siento, señor—, murmuró.

Se veía tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, sentado, hecho una pequeña pelota en la esquina trasera del estrecho escritorio. Harry volvió a sorber. Severus le pasó otro pañuelo. Comenzaba a gustarle el chico, tanto como odiaba admitir algo tan tonto y sentimental.

—Gracias—, susurró Harry.

Severus dejó pasar unos momentos antes de volver a hablar. —Eso fue terriblemente grosero, te lo hago saber.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza. —Yo-yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Severus comenzó a hablar de nuevo. —Las reglas dictan que uno debe darle a su oponente la oportunidad de salvar su pellejo y disculparse adecuadamente después de ser derrotado. Draco te debe una disculpa, muchacho. Fue una grosería no permitir que te la diera.

Harry levantó la cabeza. —¿Qué?.

—Sal de allí—, dijo Severus. —No tendré esta conversación con un niño enfermo que se esconde bajo muebles viejos y polvorientos en un sótano con corrientes de aire. Tu capacidad para el melodrama supera a la de Draco, lo que nunca hubiera creído posible. No es de extrañar que esté tan enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué?— Dijo Harry, sin entender la mitad de lo que Severus acababa de decir.

—¡Sal de ahí, en este instante!.

Harry se apresuró a cumplir. Abrió la boca para disculparse.

—Detente. Cesa. Desiste. No más disculpas. Me estás dando un maldito dolor de cabeza con todas tus disculpas.

Harry había comenzado a disculparse por eso también antes de detenerse.

—Ahora, Harry, sugiero que llevemos nuestros asuntos a otra parte. ¿Estás de acuerdo?.

Harry asintió. Aún no sabía exactamente de lo que Severus estaba hablando, pero siempre parecía mucho más feliz cuando Harry asentía.

—Muy bien. Sígueme. Limpia tu rostro—, dijo mientras miraba al chico con la cara enrojecida detrás de él.

Llegaron a la sala de estar, donde Draco, igualmente con las mejillas enrojecidas, se paseaba y se retorcía las manos. Al ver a Severus y a Harry, Draco voló hacia Harry y lo arrastró al sofá.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry. Lo siento. Realmente lo siento. Por favor, no dejes de ser mi amigo. ¡Por favor!— rogó.

Harry estaba más desconcertado de lo que había estado en toda su vida. ¿No debía ser él quien dijera esas cosas? —Sí, está bien—, respondió, sus ojos se dirigieron a Severus.

—Lo siento. Realmente lo siento. Simplemente... pensé... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?— dijo Draco mientras se preocupaba por amigo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No sé.

—¡Te dije que jugaría contigo aún si estuvieras enfermo! Solo porque esa vieja yegua malvada no...

—Draco, —amonestó Severus.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Quiero decir, solo porque tu tía no me deja verte cuando estás enfermo no significa que no quiera jugar contigo.

Harry asintió. —Lo sé. Es mejor que no vayas a verme. No sirve de nada que te enfermes también.

—Sin embargo, aquí estás, infectándonos con tus estornudos—, dijo Severus, entrecerrando los ojos y evaluando.

El corazón de Harry voló a su garganta. ¡Él no estaba siendo cuidadoso! Tía Petunia siempre le decía que tenía que tener cuidado. —Yo-yo... Yo no... Solo quería...

—Sí, sí, solo querías jugar con tu amigo. Todos ustedes son unos pequeños cretinos egoístas —, dijo Severus.

Harry asintió. Con el paso de los años había descubierto que si se quedaba callado, las personas respondían por sí mismas y la respuesta generalmente era lo que querían creer.

—No importa. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. Sube las escaleras. A la cama, debajo de las mantas. Sin ruido, sin hablar, sin juegos bulliciosos—, dijo Severus mientras se levantaba y se retiraba a la cocina, hacia el rompecabezas medio terminar.

—Vamos, Harry—, dijo Draco mientras lo levantaba suavemente. —¿Quieres la radio? Me gusta la radio cuando no me siento bien. Te puedo contar otra historia sobre el Sr. Culpepper si quieres.

Harry asintió, todavía tambaleándose por los extraños sucesos del día.

* * *

(1) En inglés "where" (donde) se pronuncia de manera similar a wear (vestir). La frase original es Always wear underweare (Siempre usa ropa interior). Lo extraño es que la traducción literal de ubi no es "donde", sino "cuando" que en todo caso sería when, no where. No sé. jajaja


	7. Capítulo 7: Mantenlo en familia

Era tarde en la noche cuando Narcissa regresó. Encontró un rompecabezas medio hecho sobre la mesa y a Severus durmiendo la siesta en el sofá, rodeado de papeles, libros y diarios.

—Severus,— susurró mientras sacudía su hombro.

Severus se despertó sobresaltado. Miró a Narcissa antes de luchar por enderezarse. —Oh. Eres tú. Finalmente vuelves a casa— gruñó mientras se sentaba y se desplomaba contra el brazo del sofá.

—Lo siento mucho. Conoces a Bella, las cosas siempre son muy emocionales con ella.

—Hmm—, comenzó Severus, —parece que tu hijo ha heredado esos rasgos en particular.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó Narcissa mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón a la izquierda del sofá.

—Nada que probablemente no debería haber sucedido hace seis meses. El pequeño amigo de Draco, Harry, creo que finalmente se cansó de ser tratado como un pequeño muñeco. Puso a Draco en su lugar. Puede ser sorprendentemente feroz.

Narcissa se rio entre dientes. —Bien. Draco necesitaba eso. Me atrevo a decir que Harry también. Estaba preocupada por lo pasivo que es. Me pregunto qué fue lo que finalmente lo hizo estallar.

—Probablemente fueron la fiebre y los escalofríos que ha tenido en los últimos dos días.

Narcissa se puso de pie. —¿Está enfermo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste de inmediato? ¿Dónde está? ¿Petunia dejó instrucciones? ¿Medicina? ¿La información del doctor?

—¿Cuál es el problema? Es un niño pequeño con resfriado. Sin embargo, esa diablesa cara de caballo intentó hacerlo pasar por alergias.

Narcissa le lanzó a Severus una mirada furiosa mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. —Ahora al menos sé de dónde lo sacó Draco.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica. —No sé a qué te refieres.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a subir las escaleras. —¿Está con Draco?.

Severus resopló mientras se paraba y seguía a Narcissa. —No. En la habitación de invitados. Cuarentena.

Narcissa entró tranquilamente al dormitorio de invitados y encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa. Harry estaba acurrucado en el centro de la cama, envuelto en las mantas con Leo el león, el peluche de Draco, metido en el hueco de su brazo. Narcissa escuchó los débiles sonidos de música que venían de una esquina. Una manta oscura había sido arrojada sobre la parte superior de la barra de la cortina como para ocultar la ventana. Todo trabajo de Draco, Narcissa estaba segura. Sin embargo, lo de la ventana era extraño. Narcissa se movió a la cama y se sentó en el borde más cercano a Harry.

—Harry, amor—, susurró ella mientras lo sacudía ligeramente. Él no se despertó de inmediato. Lo sacudió de nuevo. —Harry, amor. Vamos, necesito que te despiertes.

—¿Tía Petunia?— murmuró con voz espesa.

—No, amor, soy la mamá de Draco. Vamos, necesito que te despiertes.

Harry abrió los ojos. Luchó por liberarse de su capullo de algodón. —¿Señora Malfoy?— preguntó.

—Shh, shh, shh. Solo necesito hacerte algunas preguntas—, dijo mientras tocaba su frente. Se sentía caliente. Ella miró a Severus. Él asintió y se fue a buscar el termómetro, la aspirina y el agua del niño. —¿Harry? ¿Dónde está tu mochila? ¿Tu medicina está ahí?.

Aún con sueño, Harry estaba confundido por la pregunta. ¿Qué medicina? —Yo... no sé—, dijo honestamente.

—¿Tu mochila está en la habitación de Draco?.

Harry asintió.

—Quédate aquí. Regresaré en unos minutos.

Narcissa se fue justo cuando Severus regresó. —Abre—, dijo mientras empujaba el termómetro hacia Harry.

Harry se sentó, acurrucado en sus mantas, con el termómetro en la boca, mirando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Miró hacia la ventana y vio la manta, lucía como si alguien de poco tamaño la hubiera colgado allí. Si hubiera podido, habría suspirado. Draco debió haber recordado su ridícula mentira acerca de que no le gustaban las ventanas y se lo tomó en serio. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando la señora Malfoy entró con su pequeña mochila de viaje. Observó mientras ella y el señor Snape esculcaban dentro, susurrando de un lado a otro mientras lo hacían. La señora Malfoy estaba preguntándole algo al señor Snape, y él parecía enojarse, pensó Harry. Lo escuchó decir: —No. Nada. Ella no dejó nada—. El termómetro emitió un pitido. La señora Malfoy y el señor Snape dejaron de hablar y se volvieron hacia Harry. Intercambiaron miradas antes de que la señora Malfoy sonriera y se acercara.

—Echemos un vistazo—, dijo Narcissa, chasqueando como lo hizo Severus mientras leía los resultados. —Harry, no hay medicina en tu mochila. ¿Quién es tu médico? Necesito saber qué darte.

Harry no supo qué decir. Tía Petunia nunca le había dicho qué responder en una situación así. Nadie le había hecho esas preguntas antes. —Yo-yo—, luchó. —No recuerdo—, dijo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

Severus resopló. Narcissa le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Ella se volvió hacia Harry. —Está bien, amor. Dime, ¿dónde se queda tu familia? Voy a llamarlos y obtener esa información.

Harry tampoco sabía esto. —No lo sé—, dijo, la frustración se apoderó de su voz.

Narcissa vaciló antes de volverse hacia Severus. —¿Estás seguro de que ella no te dio ninguna información? ¿No dijo nada sobre dónde se estaban quedando?.

—Te dije, Narcissa, que estaba feliz de deshacerse del niño. No dijo nada, excepto que sufría de alergias.

Narcissa se volvió hacia Harry—. Harry, no sabía que tenías alergias. ¿De qué tipo? ¿A qué eres alérgico? ¿Eres alérgico a algún tipo de medicamento?.

Harry comenzaba a entrar en pánico por todas las preguntas. Y estaba esa palabra de alergia otra vez. ¿Tenía algo que ver con estar enfermo? ¿Qué significaba? —¡No lo sé!— gritó, con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Oh, está bien, amor. Está bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Lo resolveremos juntos, ¿sí?

Harry asintió.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?.

—Sí, señora—, dijo en voz baja.

—Y, tienes la nariz tapadita, ¿verdad?.

Harry asintió.

—¿Qué hay de tu barriga? ¿Te duele la barriga?.

Harry vaciló antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Está bien. ¿Qué hay de tu garganta? ¿Te duele? ¿Estás tosiendo?.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Eso era fácil. Él podía responder todas esas preguntas sin meterse en problemas.

—Bien, Harry, bien. ¿Estás cansado?.

Él asintió de nuevo.

—¿Dolor de cabeza?.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Te sientes congestionado?.

Harry asintió.

—Suena como un resfriado. Te mantendremos abrigado y te daremos algunos medicamentos. ¿Te da tu tía un líquido rojo que sabe a cereza cuando estás enfermo?.

Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando la señora Malfoy, pero 'sí' parecía ser la respuesta correcta. Él asintió con la cabeza. Cuando ella se relajó, Harry supo que había respondido de manera correcta.

—Mastica esto y bebe este vaso de agua. Luego te daré el jarabe.

Harry tomó la aspirina para niños de la mano extendida del señor Snape mientras la señora Malfoy dejaba la habitación. Acababa de terminar su vaso de agua cuando regresó con una pequeña tapita de plástico llena de líquido rojo.

—Aquí tienes. Bebe todo.

Harry tomó la tapita y bebió el líquido. ¡Uf! Sabía horrible y le quemaba la garganta. Tosió y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero te hace sentir mejor, ¿no?

Harry no dijo nada.

—Vamos a llevarte de vuelta debajo de las sábanas—, dijo mientras acomodaba las mantas a su alrededor y lo besaba en la frente.

Harry jadeó ante el beso en su frente. —Gracias, señora Malfoy. Disculpe por los problemas, —dijo.

—No te preocupes, amor, estarás bien. Ya lo verás.

Después de darle un beso de buenas noches a Harry, Narcissa bajó las escaleras, seguida por Severus.

—Muy extraño, ¿no crees?— Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Narcissa se tensó. Sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía esa conversación y no quería saber nada de ello. Ella se encogió de hombros. —Se enferma mucho. Probablemente esté acostumbrado.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes—, gruñó Severus.

Narcissa dio media vuelta. —No, no sé a qué te refieres. Explícamelo—, espetó ella.

Sorprendido por su respuesta, Severus dio un paso atrás. —Algo no está bien con esa familia, y lo sabes—, dijo.

La cara de Narcissa se quedó sin color. —No sé de lo que estás hablando—, susurró.

Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. No era su familia. No era su problema, conocía a Harry desde hacía dos días. ¿Quién era él para decir que algo extraño estaba pasando? E, incluso si algo estuviera pasando, ¿quién era él para involucrarse? —No tengo tiempo para esto—, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Recogió sus papeles y los empacó en su maleta. —Sin embargo, te diré esto, gracias a Dios que esa horrible mujer no es mi tía. Dale mis saludos a Draco—. Severus se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. Dudó. —Y a Harry también—, dijo antes de irse.

—No es de mi incumbencia—, siseó Narcissa hacia la puerta cerrada. —Es solo un niño extraño. ¿Y qué si sus tíos no son perfectos? Eso no significa nada—, murmuró, deseosa de creerlo.

Narcissa mantuvo a Harry en la cama durante dos días más hasta que estuvo segura de que se sentía mejor. Fiel a su palabra, Draco jugó en silencio con Harry y lo dejó dormir cuando quería. Dos veces había tratado de quitar la manta de la ventana, pero las dos veces Draco la había detenido, alegando que tenerla allí hacía que Harry se sintiera mejor. Narcissa lo atribuyó a otra peculiaridad de Harry. Tenía demasiadas, le dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Se quedó en la ventana de la cocina mirando lo que sucedía afuera. Harry y Draco estaban corriendo por el patio jugando a las atrapadas. Narcissa sonrió ante sus rostros abiertos, sus risas y su verdadero afecto mutuo. Ella había detectado un cambio sutil en su relación en los últimos días. Los chicos estaban en igualdad de condiciones ahora. Harry estaba más dispuesto a hacer conocer sus sentimientos y Draco, en su mayor parte, los respetaba.

Un golpe seco en la puerta la sobresaltó. Miró el reloj y frunció el ceño. Asegurándose de que los niños seguían jugando, fue a recibir a su invitado.

—Narcissa. Qué agradable verte—, dijo Petunia cuando Narcissa abrió la puerta.

Narcissa suspiró. Trató de calmar su inquietud. No era una conversación que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por dónde empezar. Respiró hondo y sonrió. —¿No quieres entrar, Petunia. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar antes de que entren los chicos.

La sonrisa de Petunia vaciló. —Por supuesto—. Siguió a Narcissa a la sala de estar. —Espero que Harry no haya causado ningún problema.

—Harry enfermó mientras estabas ausente—, dijo Narcissa, yendo directamente al grano.

Petunia palideció. —¿Oh?— dijo ella—. ¿Estás segura, Narcissa? El niño tiene alergias terribles.

—Creo que la fiebre disipó esa teoría—, respondió Narcissa rotundamente.

—Ya veo—, dijo Petunia. —Bueno, me disculpo. Como sabes, Harry tiene muchos problemas...

—Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre eso, en realidad—, espetó Narcissa. —Verás, estoy muy preocupada por varias cosas. ¿Por qué se supone que Harry está tan enfermo todo el tiempo? Él no tenía idea de quién es su doctor, a qué es alérgico o qué medicamentos toma. ¿Por qué no te llevaste a Harry de vacaciones? ¿Por qué no dejaste información para que pudiéramos contactarte por si sucedía algo, y por qué, Petunia, tengo la clara impresión de que aborreces a ese dulce niño?.

Petunia frunció los labios y cuadró los hombros. Mirando a Narcissa Malfoy directamente a los ojos, como diciendo "¿cómo te atreves?". Petunia susurró: —¿Qué estás insinuando?.

—No estoy implicando nada—, dijo Narcissa. —Estoy diciendo que algo está pasando en tu casa, algo que involucra a Harry, y no me gusta. Ni un poco.

Petunia continuó mirando a Narcissa por unos momentos antes de que sus fruncidos labios se torcieran en una sonrisa cruel. —Sabes—, comenzó a la ligera, —es gracioso lo que pueden hacer los rumores.

Narcissa frunció el ceño, sin entender a dónde iba Petunia.

Petunia se rio entre dientes y reajustó el suéter sobre sus hombros. —Creo que los rumores son horribles, terribles. ¿No es cierto? Un negocio desagradable, lo es. Y pueden causar terribles desastres, incluso cuando no son ciertos—, dijo, mientras miraba directamente a Narcissa.

—¿Qué?— Narcissa comenzó.

—Verás—, interrumpió Petunia, como si Narcissa no hubiera dicho nada, —Vernon escuchó un rumor particularmente desagradable sobre tu difunto esposo. ¿Te gustaría saber lo que escuchó?.

La cara de Narcissa se quedó sin color. —No me importan los rumores—, olfateó, mientras su estómago se revolvía.

—Sí, sí. Estoy segura de que no—, dijo Petunia, acercándose un poco más. —Es por eso que menciono esto. Es decir, si realmente creyera que tu esposo estuvo involucrado en actividades ilegales, que tenía conexiones con la mafia o alguna otra cosa, ¿por qué permitiría que mi sobrino jugara con tu hijo?"

Narcissa sintió como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. —Eso es mentira—, susurró. —Lucius no estaba involucrado en nada de eso—, dijo, deseando desesperadamente poder creerlo.

—Oh, te creo—, dijo Petunia, su mano sobre su corazón. —Pero hay tantos otros que simplemente están al acecho de tales mentiras deshonestas, que se vanaglorian en la ruina ajena. Todo porque las apariencias están... fuera de lugar. Es una pena cuando pasan cosas como esa. ¿No crees?.

Narcissa asintió, aún congelada.

—Por ejemplo, sería una pena que ese ridículo rumor sobre tu difunto esposo se extendiera. ¿Puedes imaginar el efecto que tendría sobre Draco?— Petunia chasqueó ante la noción. —O, si alguien sugiriera que Harry no está siendo tratado bien... por qué, eso es igual de absurdo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?.

—No intentes chantajearme—, siseó Narcissa en un alarde de valentía, pero se sintió fuera de sí. Aquellas eran el tipo de cosas que Lucius manejaba. Pero, una vez más, Lucius era la razón por la que estaba en ese lío.

Petunia enarcó las cejas, sorprendida. —¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda? Simplemente estaba compadeciéndome contigo, Narcissa. Sé lo que es ser injustamente acusado de cosas ridículas. Harry es un niño extraño. Hemos hecho todo lo posible por él, pero en algún momento debemos dejar que sea él mismo. Tenía la esperanza de que viniera con nosotros de vacaciones, pero tiene un miedo atroz a los viajes en automóvil. Todo lo que puedo hacer es llevarlo a la escuela por las mañanas. Sus padres murieron en un choque cuando era pequeño. Estaba con ellos. Incluso tiene una cicatriz en la frente, pero no siempre podemos darle cabida. Dudley también merece una vida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué las amenazas? Y, no pretendas que son nada más que eso—, dijo Narcissa.

—Sé lo que parece. He pasado por esto antes. Harry es... bueno, Harry. Y eso a veces crea problemas. ¿Por qué la mano dura? Haría cualquier cosa por proteger a mi familia, Narcissa. ¿Tú no?.

Narcissa no dijo nada, pero por dentro estaba asintiendo. Ella, de hecho, haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia. Sintió que su resolución se desmoronaba cuando sus vagas sospechas fueron derribadas una a una. Y, ¿valía la pena lastimar a Draco por expresar sus sospechas? —Pero eso no explica el doctor, la medicina, la falta de información sobre dónde te estabas quedando—, forzó, aferrándose desesperadamente a sus buenas intenciones.

Antes de que Petunia pudiera responder, la puerta trasera se cerró de golpe y el sonido estruendoso de los pies de los niños resonó en la sala de estar.

—¡Mamá!— Llamó Draco. —Necesitamos jugo—, dijo mientras Harry y él entraban en la sala. Ambos se detuvieron al ver a la madre de Draco y la tía de Harry sentadas en el sofá.

—Hola, Harry—, dijo Petunia.

—Hola —, murmuró Harry mientras su mirada iba de su tía y la señora Malfoy.

—Harry, la señora Malfoy me estaba diciendo algo terrible. Dijo que no había información sobre tu doctor o de contacto en tu mochila. ¿Qué hiciste con la hoja de papel que te di con toda esa información?— preguntó ella, sus ojos diciéndole a Harry que era mejor que le siguiera la corriente.

Harry bajó la cabeza. Tomó un respiro profundo. —Debo haberla perdido—, mintió.

—Harry—, dijo Petunia con un suspiro. —¿Cuántas veces debemos pasar por esto? ¿Voy a tener que empezar a fijar estas cosas a tu ropa?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La cara de Harry se puso turbia. Lanzó una mirada a la señora Malfoy y a Draco antes de concentrarse en Petunia. —No, señora—, murmuró. —Lo siento—, susurró.

—Y, ¿por qué no me dijiste que no te sentías bien? Dijiste que solo eran tus alergias. No hay necesidad de avergonzarte por enfermarte, Harry. Me atrevo a decir que le causaste un poco de pánico a la señora Malfoy, —Petunia amonestó.

Harry lanzó otra mirada a la señora Malfoy. Su rostro se tiñó aún más. —Lo siento—, dijo de nuevo. —Debería haber dicho algo—, murmuró.

—Sí, deberías haberlo hecho.

—No hay problema—, interrumpió la señora Malfoy. Odiaba ver a Harry tan triste. —De verdad, está bien. Quizás lo mejor que puedes hacer, Petunia, es darme la información para poder tenerla siempre a la mano. De esa forma, Harry no tendrá que acordarse de traerla.

Petunia olfateó. —Sí, por supuesto—, dijo ella. —Te la daré pronto. Petunia se volvió hacia Harry. —Ve y empaca tus cosas. Creo que necesitas pasar el resto del día en la cama. No queremos una recaída, ¿verdad?.

Harry sacudió su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. —No—, susurró.

—Buen chico—, dijo Petunia.

—Gracias por permitirme quedarme. Lo siento por los problemas—, dijo Harry a Narcissa y a Draco. —Te veré en la escuela, Draco.

Draco asintió, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, Narcissa, fue una encantadora conversación—, dijo Petunia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Sí—, dijo Narcissa distraídamente.

Harry bajó las escaleras con su pequeña mochila colgada del hombro. —Adiós—, dijo mientras él y Petunia se iban.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de ellos. Narcissa se quedó allí, mirando la puerta, y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No se le escapó que había estado en el proverbial cruce de caminos y había elegido el camino más fácil, esperando que fuera el correcto.

—¿Mamá?— Draco preguntó.

—¿Sí, dragón?— ella respondió mientras lo acercaba y lo abrazaba, a pesar de sus protestas.

—¿Por qué estamos mirando la puerta cerrada?— preguntó.

Narcissa vaciló, sin saber cómo responder.


	8. Capítulo 8: El año del dragón

Un Harry de diez años, sentado en el centro de la mesa del comedor miraba con júbilo y mal disimulada curiosidad el correo. La prolija escritura negra en los frentes de los sobres gruesos y cremosos hacía que los nombres mundanos de "Harry Potter" y "Dudley Dursley" parecieran casi reales. ¿Quién le enviado una carta? ¿Y a Dudley también? Mordisqueó su tostada, demasiado emocionado para comer más que unas pocas mordidas. ¡Él quería su carta!

—Padre, por favor, ¿puedo abrir mi carta?— Dudley preguntó de nuevo en un gimoteo de cerdito. Sus ojos pequeños y brillantes habían estado corriendo entre el correo y su desayuno toda la mañana.

—No hasta después del desayuno—, dijo Vernon por décima vez mientras pasaba la página del periódico de la mañana. —Petunia, ¿leíste la historia sobre este tipo yendo por allí robando macetas?— Vernon resopló. —¿Quién en su sano juicio podría robar una maceta? Una maceta siendo usada.

—Quiero abrir mi carta. ¡Ahora!— Dudley exigió mientras golpeaba sus puños carnosos sobre la mesa.

Vernon miró por detrás del papel. —Estoy tratando de leer, Dudders—, dijo antes de suspirar y gesticular hacia las cartas, —Bien, bien.

Dudley saltó hacia la suya, tomándola de golpe y enviando la de Harry al otro lado de la mesa donde aterrizó en el plato de mantequilla. Harry luchó contra el impulso de quitarla de allí.

Vernon miró a Harry cuando Dudley abrió su carta y arrojó el sobre detrás de él. —¿Supongo que querrás abrir tu carta también?.

Harry asintió.

—Bien, bien—, dijo antes de revolver las páginas del periódico y volver a la fascinante y apasionante historia sobre _Mum Marauder_.

Harry tomó su carta del plato de mantequilla y la limpió cuidadosamente con la esquina de su servilleta. A diferencia de Dudley, Harry examinó su carta durante bastante tiempo antes de abrir la solapa con su dedo índice. Sin prestar atención a la charla al final de la mesa, retiró la pesada cartulina de dentro. Había un hermoso dragón bailando en la parte superior de la tarjeta, respirando fuego y casi pareciendo animado. Harry la escaneó rápidamente. Era una invitación a la undécima fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco dentro de dos semanas. Harry pasó los dedos por las elegantes letras y sonrió.

—Aburrido—, bufó Dudley antes de dejar caer la invitación sobre la mesa y volver a su medio pomelo.

—Anda, anda, Duddekins,— murmuró Petunia mientras examinaba la invitación con un leve ceño fruncido. Ella miró a Harry. —¿Supongo que te enviaron lo mismo, entonces?— dijo mientras señalaba hacia la invitación.

Harry asintió.

Petunia suspiró. —Bueno, Dudders, tendremos que encontrar a Draco un regalo especial. No todos los días un joven cumple once años.

Dudley gruñó mientras terminaba su pomelo y miró el resto de la tostada de Harry.

Al ver esto, Harry acercó su pequeño plato de pan tostado hacia él y lo rodeó con su brazo, protegiéndolo, mientras miraba a Dudley.

Suspirando, la mirada de Dudley volvió a la invitación. La sacó del agarre suelto de Petunia y la apretó con sus manos carnosas, arrugando los bordes. Entrecerró los ojos y silenciosamente soltó algunas de las palabras escritas en ella. —Tempus? Lo-Locus? ¿Qué tipo de palabras divertidas son estas? ¿Qué significan?— Dudley murmuró.

—Es latín, Dudley. _Tempus_ significa tiempo. _Locus_ significa ubicación—, dijo Harry, ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su propia invitación.

Dudley lo miró con sus pequeños ojos saltones antes de lanzar la invitación sobre su hombro. —Tiene sentido que un pequeño fenómeno como tú lo sepa. Y que tu extraño amiguito te envíe una invitación de una fiesta de cumpleaños escrita en latín también—. Dudley resopló.

Harry lo ignoró y se concentró en su invitación, emocionado de ser incluido, sin prestar atención a la conversación sobre _Mum Marauder_ o qué tipo de regalo costoso podría gustarle a un niño de once años.

—¿Recibiste la invitación?— Preguntó Draco mientras él y Harry caminaban por la calle hacia el parque.

—¡Si gracias!— Dijo Harry, radiante.

—¿Te gustó? Mamá la eligió —, dijo Draco, muy interesado en lo que pensaba su amigo. Últimamente, Draco se había vuelto bastante consciente de lo que la gente pensaba de él y sus decisiones, de lo que Harry pensaba.

—Es genial. Me encantó el dragón en la parte superior. Dudley no entendía el latín—. Dijo Harry con una risita cómplice.

—Tiene sentido—, dijo Draco con un movimiento en las cejas. Un peso curioso se levantó de él al darse cuenta de que a Harry le gustaba la invitación, que pensaba que era brillante, incluso. —Tío Severus envió la siguiente lección. ¿Quieres trabajar en ella conmigo? ¿Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche?

—Tendré que preguntar—, dijo Harry. —Pero, sí. Claro. No puedo creer que esté aprendiendo latín. ¡Por diversión!

—Sí, bueno, ese es el tío Severus. Siempre está preguntando por ti, ¿sabes?.

Harry sintió una cálida burbuja a través de él ante la idea de que alguien preguntara por él. —Oh—, dijo.

—Él viene a la fiesta, creo. ¿Vas venir?.

—Sí. Creo que tía Petunia habló con tu mamá sobre eso.

Draco asintió. —Me alegro de que puedas venir—, murmuró. —Mamá tiene chocolate eclairs[1]. ¡Solo para ti!.

Harry se detuvo en seco. —¿Sólo para mí?— preguntó.

Draco ladeó la cabeza. —Sí. ¡Considerando que te comiste casi todos la última vez!— Draco se rio mientras Harry se sonrojaba.

—Cállate. Tu madre dijo que podría tener tantos como quisiera.

—Y los tuviste, ¿no? ¿Quién podía pensar que un mocoso tan flacucho como tú podía comer tantos pastelillos rellenos.

—Soy un niño en crecimiento—, se defendió Harry olisqueando.

—E hiciste todos esos sonidos graciosos—, continuó Draco, imitando los gemidos de Harry con gran exageración.

Harry frunció los labios. —Sí, ¿y qué hay de ti y esas estúpidas rocas que encontramos la semana pasada?— Harry arqueó las cejas. —¡Oh, Harry! ¿Crees que es un tesoro?— imitaba con voz aguda mientras ponía sus manos bajo su barbilla.

—¡Oye, no sueno así! —, escupió Draco. La imagen se arruinó, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a reírse. —¡Al menos yo no hago todos esos sonidos graciosos cuando como chocolate!.

Harry se acercó para empujarlo, sus labios todavía fruncidos, pero sus ojos danzaban con diversión. Draco se escabulló, todavía riendo. Continuó imitando a Harry mientras Harry lo perseguía por la calle, tratando de empujarlo o hacerle cosquillas. Draco tomó represalias, y pronto ambos muchachos se estaban riendo y persiguiéndose el uno al otro mientras corrían el resto del camino hacia el parque.

Pasaron la tarde construyendo fuertes, jugando algunas cortas rondas de atrapadas y haciendo curiosas pilas de palitos por razones que solo conocen los niños pequeños. Completaron el día en el columpio mientras la tarde se desvanecía y las familias recogían y dejaban el parque.

—Oye, Draco. ¿Cómo es que no has tenido una fiesta antes?— Preguntó Harry mientras sus pies trazaban los surcos en el suelo debajo de él.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Las tenía todo el tiempo cuando era más pequeño. Después de papá...— Draco se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —Simplemente no las tuve, supongo.

Harry asintió.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no has tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños?— Preguntó Draco mientras se mecía perezosamente de lado a lado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No sé—, mintió.

—¿Es porque te enfermas mucho? Invitando a todos esos niños, quiero decir— Draco preguntó en voz baja. Era raro que le preguntara a Harry sobre lo qué le pasaba. Ya no enfermaba tan seguido y siempre parecía estar bien, así que Draco no vio razón para hacer demasiadas preguntas.

—Hmm—, dijo Harry en respuesta, dejando que Draco creyera lo que quisiera.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, de todos modos?— Draco preguntó. —Es durante el verano, lo sé. Mamá y yo siempre adivinamos.

—Julio treinta y uno—, espetó Harry, mirando al suelo.

—Julio treinta y uno—, repitió Draco. —Tendré que recordar eso. Faltan solo cuatro meses. Tal vez podamos tener una fiesta para ti este año. Tú y yo, mamá, tío Severus, Pansy. Ah, y tus tíos por supuesto—, Draco se apresuró para agregar

Harry sonrió. —Claro—, dijo.

—Vamos, vámonos—, dijo Draco con un suspiro mientras se levantaba del columpio. Le tendió la mano a Harry. —Mamá se estará preguntando dónde estamos.

Harry echó un vistazo por la esquina de la sala de estar mientras Petunia se preocupaba por varios juguetes de colores brillantes. Era el día antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco y Petunia todavía estaba tratando de decidir sobre el regalo perfecto para Draco de parte de Dudley.

—¿Calabacita?— Petunia llamó. —¿Cuál de estos crees que le gustaría más a Draco?.

Dudley suspiró, se levantó del sofá y avanzó pesadamente hacia la cocina. Dirigió una mirada rápida a los dos regalos que Petunia levantó y se encogió de hombros. —No me importa—, dijo antes de regresar al sofá.

Petunia frunció el ceño, miró los dos regalos y se decidió por el más caro. —Este, entonces—, dijo, sacudiéndolo en dirección a Dudley.

Con gran esfuerzo, Dudley levantó la cabeza y miró el regalo que Petunia había elegido. —Lo que sea—, dijo antes de volver a su programa.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que el otro obsequio volvería a la tienda; de todos modos, no habría ningún regalo envuelto en papel de parte de Harry, cortesía de los Dursley. Sin embargo, no importaba, porque Harry estaba preparado.

Con un poco de adquisición creativa, se le ocurrió el regalo perfecto para Draco. Había dibujado un mapa del tesoro "genuino" -completo con pistas- en un pedazo de pergamino arrugado que había sacado de la papelera al lado de la secretaria de los Dursley. La señora Malfoy le había dado una vieja lata con tapa, que había rociado con pintura vieja que había encontrado en el garaje de los Dursley. La profesora de ciencias de la escuela había planeado tirar a la basura una gran cantidad de piedras semipreciosas: azurita, oro falso, cuarzo, pero Harry la había convencido para que se las diera. Puso las piedras en la lata y, con la ayuda de la señora Malfoy, enterró el pequeño cofre del tesoro en el jardín trasero de la casa de Draco. Había rasgado y arañado los bordes del pergamino antes de enrollarlo y atarlo con un trozo de cinta que había encontrado entre los suministros de regalo de su tía.

No podía esperar para dárselo a Draco, su mejor amigo. Su único amigo, en realidad. En los casi tres años que habían sido amigos, Harry había llegado a conocer a Draco bastante bien, y casi le había contado sus secretos más profundos. Pero, nunca lo hizo. No creía que Draco entendiera sobre su familia. Y no era como si alguna vez le doliera mucho, bueno, no tan a menudo, de todos modos. Muchos niños lo pasaban mucho peor que él.

El portazo de la puerta principal sobresaltó a Harry. Escuchó el gruñido antes de ver a su tío. Decidido a mantenerse fuera de su camino, Harry corrió hacia el pasillo, con la intención de subir las escaleras antes de que Vernon tuviera la oportunidad de avanzar más. Sin embargo, su sincronización fue terrible, y se las arregló para chocar contra Vernon en su lugar. Vernon cayó hacia atrás contra la pared, derribando el paragüero en el proceso, mientras que Harry rebotaba contra la otra pared y comenzaba a caerse.

—¿Por qué, pequeño monstruo ingrato?—, Siseó Vernon mientras se enderezaba. Agarró a Harry por el hombro, lo levantó y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—Lo lamento—, murmuró Harry, tratando de alejarse.

Vernon lo agarró con más fuerza, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera y gimiera.

—Lo lamentarás cuando termine contigo—, dijo Vernon mientras levantaba el revés de la mano hacia la cara de Harry.

—No—, gritó una voz.

Harry y Vernon miraron sorprendidos.

—Déjalo ir, Vernon—, dijo Petunia. —Ve a tu habitación, muchacho, y quédate ahí hasta que te llame—, le espetó a Harry.

Él asintió y al instante el agarre de Vernon se aflojó, subió las escaleras y corrió a su habitación. No tenía idea de qué había poseído a su tía para evitar que su tío lo golpeara, pero estaba agradecido por el pequeño favor.

Cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Harry, Petunia fue a la sala, le susurró algo al oído a Dudley, le dio varios billetes de cinco libras y lo vio salir de la casa antes de volverse hacia un desconcertado Vernon.

—¿Que te pasa?— Vernon rugió, una vez que la casa estuvo en silencio. Su cara estaba morada de furia. Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en sus costados.

La mayoría de la gente habría retrocedido ante tal espectáculo. Petunia Dursley dio un paso adelante. —Debería preguntar lo mismo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás en casa tan temprano?.

Vernon miró hacia abajo y raspó sus zapatos sobre la alfombra jaspeada. "Esa buena para nada, eso sucedió. La estúpida gerencia creyó su montón de mentiras. Me destituyeron por seis meses. Justo en frente de los muchachos. ¿Y a qué sucede cuando llego?, ese muchacho bueno para nada viene y me empuja. ¡Necesita un castigo!.

Los dedos de Petunia rozaron el lado izquierdo de su elegante peinado francés con irritación. No solo el chico la avergonzaba, ahora su esposo también lo hacía. —Hoy no, Vernon. Encuentra otra manera de desquitarte—, dijo entre dientes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ese chico merece una buena paliza, estrellándose contra mí de la forma en que lo hizo. Sin modales, Petunia, ese pequeño monstruo no tiene modales. Debe aprender.

—No de esa manera. No esta vez.

Vernon se infló aún más, fanfarroneó y dio un paso adelante. Cuando no intimidó a Petunia, flaqueó y se desplomó contra la pared. —Nunca te ha importado, Pet. ¿Por qué ahora?— él gimió.

—¡Porque tiene que ir a esa maldita fiesta de los Malfoys mañana, por eso!.

—Pero...

—No, Vernon. NO. No puede 'enfermarse' y no puede tener un 'accidente'. Ya habrán suficientes especulaciones sobre tu... tu destitución, muchas gracias. No necesitamos más preguntas sobre el niño. Narcissa Malfoy está muy encariñada con él, ya sospecha que algo no está bien, no le daré munición a ella ni a nadie en este vecindario. ¿Necesito recordarte la conversación casi desastrosa que tuve con ella hace dos años? Me molestó durante meses por la información del médico del chico antes de finalmente darse por vencida. ¿Sabes lo duro que trabajo para mantenerlo fuera de la vista después de que lo has castigado? Y sé que el chico se lo merece, Vernon, así que guarda tus fanfarronadas. No es culpa nuestra que él haga todo mal, no lo es. No es nuestra culpa que se magulle tan rápido. Pero no todos entienden. Demasiadas preguntas, Vernon. No permitiré ninguna pregunta. ¿Entiendes?

—Bien—, gruñó Vernon. —Pero se va sin cenar el resto de la semana y se le encomendará el doble de tareas. Ese niño necesita aprender su lugar.

—De acuerdo—, dijo Petunia.

—Mantenlo fuera de mi camino, Petunia. O no seré responsable de lo que le pase a ese pequeño mocoso.

Petunia asintió.

Vernon se alejó, pateando el paragüero volcado mientras lo hacía. Una vez que se instaló frente a la tele, Petunia suspiró aliviada. No iba a permitir que ese chico arruinara su vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho, incluso si eso significaba interferir con su bien merecido castigo. Las apariencias eran todo en una ciudad como Little Whinging y Petunia tenía mucho por cubrir.

Dragones de papel bailaban con la suave brisa mientras los niños corrían y los adultos se quedaban a un lado. Verde, dorado, rojo, plateado, azul: los dragones formaban un espléndido despliegue de color contra la gran tienda de picnic que festoneaban. El clima inusualmente cálido había hecho una ideal fiesta de jardín.

Harry, Dudley y Petunia estaban de pie en el jardín, observando todo, cuando Narcissa los vio. —Ah, Petunia. Qué bueno verte—, dijo Narcissa con falsa dulzura. —Harry, Dudley, me alegra que pudieran unirse a Draco para su fiesta.

—Gracias por invitarnos, señora Malfoy—, murmuró Harry. Narcissa le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y mirara hacia otro lado.

—Sí, muchas gracias por invitar a los chicos a la fiesta—, dijo Petunia, mientras clavaba su huesudo codo en el costado de Dudley.

Dudley se salió de su estupor. —Sí, gracias—, dijo antes de caminar hacia la mesa de refrigerios.

—¡Harry!— Gritó Pansy mientras corría, lo agarraba de la mano y comenzaba a jalarlo. —Ven y siéntate conmigo—, lloriqueó. —Los chicos están corriendo y arruinando mi vestido de fiesta.

—Pero, _yo soy_ un niño—, dijo Harry, desconcertado ante la insinuación de Pansy. —Quizás también quiera correr.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de su mano. Cuando él no se movió, ella cambió de táctica. —¿Señora Malfoy? Su jardín es adorable ¿Ha plantado algo nuevo? Digamos ¿Cerca de ese pequeño banco en el rincón más alejado?.

—Vaya, sí, Pansy—, dijo Narcissa, sofocando una risa ante las tácticas obvias de la niña. —Me sorprende que lo hayas notado, cariño.

—Draco mencionó algo sobre mostrárselas a Harry más tarde,— dijo Pansy mientras Harry entrecerraba los ojos y se inclinaba hacia adelante, tratando de distinguir cuáles eran las nuevas plantas.

Pansy le apretó la mano y parpadeó rápidamente. —Ven y dime ¿qué son, Harry?— ella persuadió con voz cantarina.

—Erm, claro—, dijo mientras le sonreía débilmente antes de despedirse rápidamente de su tía y de la señora Malfoy.

Petunia olfateó en su dirección, pero de lo contrario no hizo ningún reconocimiento de su partida. Estaba demasiado ocupada preparándose para la batalla de conversaciones cortésmente educadas en las que ella y Narcissa siempre parecían participar. Era una relación extraña que compartían, una basada en la desconfianza mutua y el miedo.

—Draco preguntó si Harry podía quedarse a pasar la noche. ¿Asumo que eso no será un problema?— Preguntó Narcissa.

—Por supuesto que no—, respondió Petunia mientras mostraba el regalo envuelto en brillante papel. —¿Dónde puedo poner esto? Es de parte de Dudley—, agregó Petunia.

Sin inmutarse, Narcissa sonrió, —Por allá—, dijo, señalando una mesa que ya crujía por el peso de los regalos. —Sin embargo, me atrevo a decir que a Draco le gustará más el regalo de Harry.

Un asomo de sorpresa revoloteó en la cara de Petunia. —Ya veo—, dijo ella. —No es de extrañar que Harry se haya negado a dejarme encontrar un regalo adecuado para él.

—Sí, estoy segura de que fue eso—, dijo Narcissa.

—¿Estás segura de que Harry no será un problema?.

—Por supuesto que no—, respondió Narcissa. —Tengo un pijama extra y cosas solo para él. Le encontramos algunas cosas adorables el otro día, Es una alegría poder comprar para él, ¿no crees? Siempre tan educado, feliz de tener todo lo que des. Extraño en realidad.

Petunia acomodó el suéter sobre sus hombros. Olfateó. —Qué afortunada eres de que el chi- que Harry realmente se comporte. Tiene modales atroces en cualquier otro momento.

—Interesante. Encontramos a Harry encantador. Ahora, sé que nunca nos has dado su información médica, pero me atrevo a decir que podría llamarte si algo pasara, no planeas escaparte de la ciudad sin dejar ninguna información, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Narcissa con una sonrisa.

La sangre de Petunia hervía. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Cómo se ATREVÍA! Habían estado bailando de aquella forma durante dos años, ninguna de las dos quería que se divulgaran ciertos rumores. Pero, Narcissa siempre lo llevaba demasiado lejos. Porque podía. Sin importar qué, ella era la matrona de la sociedad en Little Whinging y Petunia Dursley, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, todavía era vista como una perdedora. Y ahora, ese desagradable asunto con Vernon había empeorado las cosas. Petunia estaba segura de que todos en la fiesta lo sabían, podía decirlo por la forma en que todos la estaban mirando.

—Por supuesto que no—, se burló Petunia, fingiendo que el comentario de Narcissa había sido una broma, como si fueran viejas amigas.

—Maravilloso—. Narcissa miró a Petunia, como solía hacer a menudo. —Encantada de verte otra vez—, dijo con perfecta gracia y dignidad, sin lamentar ni una palabra.

—Debo decir, Narcissa, me sorprende que estés teniendo una fiesta tan grande para Draco, —soltó Petunia cuando Narcissa se dio vuelta para irse.

Narcissa dio media vuelta. —¿Por qué te sorprendería?.

—Bueno, con lo que ha sucedió, estoy sorprendida. Tener una fiesta grande. ¿Al aire libre? ¿Dónde alguien podría simplemente... entrar?— Petunia no estaba segura de lo que la había impulsado a actuar así, solo tenía que ver a Narcissa desmoronarse. Por una maldita vez, Narcissa iba a salir mal parada.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo—, siseó Narcissa, cansada de Petunia Dursley y, una vez más, maldiciendo el nombre de Lucius Malfoy. Soportaba a esa repugnante mujer para proteger a su familia, para proteger a Draco, pero estaba cansada de todo eso.

Petunia sonrió, sonrió genuinamente. Había logrado irritar a la reina de hielo de Magnolia Crescent. Habría querido mantener esa información para ella un poco más, mientras que en silencio reunía más, pero Narcissa lo había llevado demasiado lejos. —¿Quieres decir que no sabes?— empezó. —Lo leí justo esta mañana, que Trotter Blackmun había sido liberado de la prisión. ¿No solía vivir en Little Whinging? ¿No fue él el que estuvo involucrado en el trágico asesinato de tu esposo? Escuché que estaba relacionado con algún tipo de red criminal subterránea —. Petunia se estremeció en un esfuerzo por ocultar su alegría ante el rostro pálido y desdibujado de Narcissa Malfoy. —Personalmente, no podría imaginarme asociándome con un hombre así. Pero estoy segura de que Lucius no lo sabía. Y ciertamente pagó el precio, ¿no?— Escuché que Blackmun dijo algo sobre venganza.

Los ojos de Narcissa se movieron rápidamente hasta que encontraron a Draco. Ella se relajó, sabiendo que, por el momento, estaba a salvo. —Debo decir, Petunia, que hoy estás en excelente forma. Te felicito. Sin embargo, qué triste para ti que tengas que rebajarte a esto como un medio para ganar un lugar en la sociedad... uno para el que eres sumamente inadecuada. Pero, supongo que hacemos lo que debemos hacer. Si me disculpas, realmente debo atender a los otros invitados de Draco.

—Por supuesto, cariño—, dijo Petunia con una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando que había ganado esa ronda. —Me llaman los deberes en el hogar, después de todo. Los maridos, aunque sean criaturas maravillosas, pueden ser realmente exigentes, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Sin embargo, no sé qué haría sin el mío—. Su mano voló a su boca ante el ligero arrugamiento alrededor de los ojos de Narcissa. —Oh, cariño. Espero no haberte molestado— preguntó con fingida preocupación.

Nunca habían sido tan directas. Nunca había revelado su danza por lo que era. —Por supuesto que no, Petunia. Me imagino que necesita toda tu atención en este momento. ¿Qué pasa con ese terrible asunto en la compañía?—, Dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que los adultos que la rodeaban escucharan.

El rostro de Petunia perdió color.

—Mala forma de esa chica declarar que él pondría sus manos en... bueno, mejor no decirlo en compañía educada—. Varios adultos cerca se rieron. —¡Bueno, gracias!— Narcissa dijo con una brillante sonrisa, sin preocuparse ni un poco cuando Petunia se alejó enojada.

Narcissa escudriñó a la multitud hasta finalmente encontró a Severus. Siendo una criatura de hábito, estaba parado con Draco y Harry, examinando la hoja de una planta mientras Pansy resoplaba en el banco al lado de ellos.

—No, no, no—, ladró Severus cuando Narcissa se acercó. —Se pronuncia Calliandra. ¡Cal-li-an-dra! Pensé que estaban haciendo sus deberes—, dijo, mientras miraba con disgusto a Harry y Draco.

—Los hago, quiero decir, los estamos haciendo —, le respondió Harry. —¡No es mi culpa que ésta no esté en ninguno de ellos!.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. —Se ha vuelto bastante grosero, señor Potter. No me gusta la grosería. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con mi ahijado.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron.

Severus suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —No toleraré nada de esto—, gruñó Severus. —Ahora, presten atención. Deben aprender a extrapolar. La raíz de la palabra es...

—Severus,— interrumpió Narcissa, —Necesito hablar contigo. Hola muchachos, Pansy. ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?.

—Sí, señora—, murmuraron los tres.

—¿Maravilloso, Severus?— Preguntó Narcissa mientras tiraba de su brazo.

—¿Qué sucede, Narcissa? Estoy a medio a instruir a estos niños sobre las habilidades básicas que deberían haber aprendido hace años. Su falta de conocimiento es espantosa.

—Este realmente no es el momento para eso, Severus—, dijo Narcissa con los dientes apretados.

Severus observó la piel demasiado pálida, los ojos ligeramente abiertos y asintió una vez. —Muchachos, señorita, volveré—, dijo Severus antes de irse.

—Draco, ¿por qué no comienzas a abrir tus regalos? Harry, si lo ayudas por favor, y Pansy, ¿podrás señalar de quién es cada regalo?.

Los tres niños asintieron y corrieron a los regalos. Una vez que todos comenzaron a gritar "ohh" y "ahh", Narcissa se dirigió a Severus.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó sin preámbulo. Sus ojos encapotados buscaron la mirada asustada de Narcissa.

—¿Sabías que Trotter Blackmun salió de prisión hoy?.

La boca de Severus se abrió. —No lo sabía— , dijo mientras se acercaba. —¿Cómo lo sabes?.

—Esa vil mujer Dursley me lo restregó en la cara, insinuando que vendría detrás de mí o de Draco.

—¿Que planeas hacer?.

—No sé. Nada, tal vez.

—Tonto, —siseó Severus.

—Sí, sé lo que piensas. Si fuera por ti, estaría viviendo en tu casa y Draco estaría internado en Wolsford, pero me rehúso a doblegarme más de lo necesario.

—Cissa—, Susurró Severus, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, —esto ya no se trata de doblegarse. Si crees que hay un riesgo real, envía a Draco a Wolsford. Puedo protegerlo allí.

—Yo también puedo protegerlo—, susurró Narcissa.

Severus suspiró con exasperación y apretó sus manos antes de soltarlas. —Solo prométeme que lo pensarás. ¿Por favor?.

Narcissa asintió. —Deberíamos regresar a la fiesta.

—Narcissa, espera—, dijo Severus mientras impedía que Narcissa se fuera. —Lucius era mi mejor amigo. Era un buen hombre. Uno equivocado, pero bueno. Sí, se volvió codicioso. Sí, se involucró con el tipo equivocado. Pero, él te amaba, amaba a Draco. Eso tiene que contar para algo .

—No. No, Severus, por favor —, suplicó Narcissa.

Severus suspiró. —Me quedaré el fin de semana. Por cualquier cosa.

Narcissa asintió.

La fiesta había terminado hacía mucho. Harry y Draco estaban en pijama, revisando todos los juguetes nuevos de Draco. Cuando Draco se giró hacia un lado para guardar algo, Harry deslizó al regazo de Draco el rollo de pergamino que había estado escondiendo.

Draco se volvió sorprendido. —¿Qué es esto?— preguntó, mientras tocaba el rollo de pergamino.

—Er, feliz cumpleaños—, murmuró Harry.

Draco miró a Harry con curiosidad mientras halaba el nudo de la cinta y desplegaba el pergamino. Lo miró, sus ojos cada vez más abiertos a cada segundo. —¡Harry!— el exclamó. —¿Es esto lo que creo que es?.

Harry sonrió, emocionado por la forma en que los ojos de Draco brillaban de placer. —Sí. Es un verdadero mapa del tesoro. Lo hice para ti.

Draco asintió y miró su mapa del tesoro un poco más antes de declararlo brillante. Se puso de pie, agarró la mano de Harry y lo arrastró escaleras abajo. —¡Mamá!— gritó. —¡Ma-mi, tío Severus!.

Draco y Harry entraron en la sala de estar donde Narcissa y Severus estaban sentados demasiada cerca, hablando seriamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Dragón?— Preguntó Narcissa, alarmada. —¿Te asustó algo? ¿Viste algo?.

—Narcissa, por favor, —susurró Severus.

—¡No! Mira, ¡mira!— Dijo Draco, saltando de un pie a otro mientras empujaba su mapa del tesoro en dirección a su madre y su tío.

Severus tomó el pergamino y lo examinó. Una pequeña sonrisa jugó en sus labios después de varios segundos. —Parece que has encontrado un mapa del tesoro—, dijo.

—No, Harry lo hizo para mí. Por mi cumpleaños. Hay un tesoro real, tío Severus—. Dirigiéndose a su madre, Draco dijo: —Mamá, ¿podemos ir a buscar el tesoro ahora?.

—Por supuesto que no—, se rio. —Es tarde, Draco. Ambos necesitan dormir.

—Bien, ¿mañana?.

Narcissa se mordió el labio. Ella no iba a dejar que Draco desapareciera de su vista. Ni por un segundo. —Tal vez más tarde Draco. Ya veremos.

—Pero, mamá—, gimió Draco.

—Draco—, advirtió Severus.

—¿Pero por qué?— Draco continuó gimiendo.

—Este no es el momento para esto—, siseó Narcissa. —Deja de actuar como un niño mimado.

Pronto Draco, Narcissa y Severus estaban gritándose el uno al otro, golpeando el piso con los pies. Harry se apartó, más y más lejos del conflicto.

—Es un regalo de Harry. No puedes evitarlo. Quiero encontrar el tesoro, y lo haré—, desafió Draco.

—¡Dije que no!— Narcissa estalló.

La habitación quedó en silencio, salvo por el jadeo de Draco. Harry estaba parado en las sombras. Observando. Nunca había visto a la señora Malfoy tan enojada. Lo asustaba.

La cara de Draco mostró enojo, le arrebató el mapa del tesoro a Severus y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

—Draco—, llamó Narcissa, corriendo detrás de él.

Severus se sentó en el sofá y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Harry se quedó quieto y (pensó) sin ser detectado. Harry miró fijamente el patrón en la alfombra persa en el suelo, y se encontró preguntándose cuándo los Malfoy la habían comprado, preguntándose si habían buscado y buscado hasta que habían encontrado esa alfombra en particular. Se preguntó si les había complacido finalmente encontrarla, se preguntó cuántas peleas, lágrimas, sonrisas y risas había presenciado la alfombra.

—Tus pistas fueron bastante ingeniosas—, murmuró Severus después de varios minutos.

—¿Qué?— Dijo Harry, sacudido por sus meditaciones.

Severus levantó la cabeza. —Dije que tus pistas eran bastante ingeniosas. En el mapa del tesoro. Una buena demostración, señor Potter. Un regalo muy bien pensado.

Harry tragó saliva y dio algunos pasos vacilantes desde las sombras. —Gracias—, susurró.

Arriba, Draco y Narcissa continuaron discutiendo. Harry levantó la vista y se mordió el labio.

—No te preocupes por ellos—, dijo Severus.

Harry volvió su mirada hacia Severus. Asintió.

—Todo irá bien. Todos los niños pelean con sus padres. Estoy seguro de que has tenido algunas disputas con tus tíos.

Harry miró hacia abajo, de nuevo al patrón en la alfombra. Podía sentir la pesada mirada de Severus sobre él. En lugar de responder la pregunta de Severus, Harry le preguntó: —Está enterrado en el patio trasero. El tesoro, quiero decir. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué está tan enojada?.

Severus suspiró. —No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, Harry. Y estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a Narcissa para que me permita supervisar su pequeña expedición de búsqueda de tesoros—, dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry asintió. El silencio descendió entre ellos, los sonidos apagados de Draco y la señora Malfoy apenas rompiendo el silencio. Harry tragó saliva. —Er, Calliandra. Nos estaba hablando de la Calliandra—, dijo. Las plantas, Harry había descubierto, siempre eran un tema seguro. A diferencia de las personas o las emociones, las plantas no podían lastimarlo o albergar malas intenciones. Y hablar de plantas era como tener una conversación agradable a la intemperie, pero sin la parte seria. A menos que estuvieras hablando con el señor Snape, por supuesto.

Severus se animó, claramente con la misma idea que Harry. —Sí, lo estaba—, dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el asiento junto a él.

Harry se deslizó en el asiento y dobló sus piernas debajo de él. —Er, _Calli_ significa hermosa, ¿verdad?.

—Correcto. ¿Y _Andra_? ¿Sabes lo que significa?.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras pensaba por unos momentos. —No señor.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras. _Andra_ se refiere a los estambres de la planta: las partes masculinas de la flor.

—¿Partes masculinas? — dijo Harry con un chillido y un sonrojo.

Severus rodó los ojos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera, Draco y Narcissa regresaron a la sala de estar. Ambos parecían haber derramado una lágrima o dos.

—Narcissa—, dijo Severus, feliz de cambiar de tema, —¿por qué no me dejas supervisar la búsqueda del tesoro de los chicos mañana? Me gustaría encontrar algunos especímenes de árboles nativos para llevar a la escuela y estoy seguro que a los niños no les importará si nos detenemos de vez en cuando para poder obtener un corte.

Draco miró a Narcissa, suplicándole.

Ella suspiró. —Sí, está bien. Además—, dijo con un guiño hacia Harry, —no queremos que todo el duro trabajo de Harry se desperdicie.

Harry se sonrojó y no pudo sofocar su pequeña sonrisa. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si así era ser parte de una familia real.

Draco se llenó de alegría y comenzó a juntar sus "provisiones", exigiendo mantequilla de maní y sándwiches de miel, manzanas, cajas de jugo, palas, lámparas y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Narcissa se rio cuando quedó atrapada en el entusiasmo de Draco. Incluso Severus se unió, sugiriendo que las naranjas eran una mejor opción que las manzanas y señalando la necesidad de un pequeño diario y unos pocos lápices para documentar la aventura. Harry se sentó y observó, se rio entre dientes, y volvió a mirar la alfombra. Sonrió, sabiendo que él era parte de ese recuerdo. Se sintió conectado con esas personas, se sintió entrelazado en los patrones y ritmos de sus vidas, tal como ellos estaban entrelazados con la suya.

* * *

[1] El chocolate Eclairs es una especie de pan alargado relleno de chocolate.


	9. Capítulo 9: Donde una puerta se abre

Narcissa cerró el periódico de la mañana y lo arrojó al cubo de basura. La ansiedad, una compañera últimamente siempre presente, se acumuló en su pecho y se ajustó en un nudo apretado y ardiente por el más reciente artículo sobre Trotter Blackmun. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Algo llamó su atención afuera. Se levantó bruscamente y se acercó a la ventana, estirando y retorciendo el cuello de un lado a otro en un esfuerzo por ver qué, o mejor dicho quién, estaba allí afuera. Un pequeño zorzal pasó volando antes de aterrizar en la rama en un árbol cercano. Narcissa parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, pensó para sí misma, como la tenue luz de la mañana que se filtraba por la ventana y lavaba la cocina en tonos grises oscuros.

Si los periódicos eran de confianza, Blackmun ahora vivía en Little Whinging y lo había estado haciendo durante varios meses. Narcissa estaba segura de que él tenía la intención de hacer algo. Esperarlo le estaba deshaciendo. Se había vuelto distraída, enojona y de mal genio. Miraba por encima de sus hombros cada vez que salía. Se había vuelto realmente sobreprotectora con Draco, manteniéndolo dentro, lejos de extraños y amigos por igual. Las ruidosas peleas entre ellos ahora eran acontecimientos cotidianos. Draco no entendía por qué no podía jugar con Harry todo el tiempo y Narcissa no se atrevía a explicarle la verdad.

Cuando las llamadas telefónicas comenzaron hacía casi un mes, en las que solo se encontraba con silencio al otro lado de la línea, Narcissa llamó a Severus y solicitó folletos de Wolsford. Dos días después, pagó el depósito del año siguiente y presentó la solicitud de Draco. No estaba mal estar preparada. Draco fue aceptado de inmediato. Era de esperarse, por la enorme cantidad de dinero del cheque de Narcissa. A pesar de todo, en ese momento Narcissa todavía no estaba convencida de que enviar a Draco a un internado fuera lo mejor. Hasta el día anterior.

Se había estado preparando para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry cuando vio una nota escrita en papel fino sobre la mesa de su cocina. Había estado demasiado ocupada con decoraciones, regalos y otras cosas y no le había dado una segunda mirada. Mientras arreglaba la cocina más tarde esa noche, mientras los chicos y Severus jugaban uno de los nuevos juegos de mesa de Harry, ella había encontrado la nota de nuevo. " _Te estoy mirando a ti y al chico. Se parece mucho su padre, ¿no es así? No puedes mantenerlo adentro para siempre_ ", decía en un garabato poco elegante. Era de Trotter Blackmun, estaba segura. Una sensación de frío terror la invadió. ¿Había estado en la casa? ¿Había estado allí? ¿Los había visto a todos fingiendo que nada importaba?. Con las rodillas débiles, se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, jadeó y dejó que las lágrimas que le picaban en las comisuras de los ojos cayeran. No correría más riesgos con la seguridad de Draco. Wolsford sería. Era lo mejor. Draco estaría a salvo en la escuela, Severus podría cuidarlo, y ella podría mudarse a una de las comunidades cerradas más nuevas y cercanas al internado. Sería un nuevo comienzo para los dos, uno sin el espectro de Trotter Blackmun amenazando sus espaldas.

El zorzal se fue volando, sacudiendo a Narcissa de sus pensamientos de madrugada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? —Esto tiene que parar—, susurró en voz alta mientras abría el cajón de los cubiertos, buscaba y retiraba los folletos de colores brillantes de Wolford que había escondido en la parte de atrás. Se mordió el labio mientras se sentaba y los leyó por enésima vez.

—Mamá—, llamó una voz soñolienta desde la puerta de la cocina, rompiendo los oscuros pensamientos de Narcissa. —¿Qué estás haciendo?.

Narcissa cerró los ojos, se armó de valor, y se aferró al folleto lleno de bellas imágenes del campus y los rostros de jóvenes estudiosos, frescos y sumidos en pensamientos profundos. Se volvió y sonrió ante la imagen que su hermoso niño en pijama. Su sedoso cabello rubio estaba desordenado y su rostro todavía estaba sonrojado por el sueño. Encajaría bien en Wolsford. Era la decisión correcta. Estaba segura de eso, aunque no entendía por qué su mano temblaba. —Buenos días, Dragón. ¿Dónde está Harry?.

—Todavía durmiendo—, dijo Draco bostezando mientras se arrastraba hacia la mesa de la cocina. —Creo que lo cansamos.

—Bueno, no todos los días un joven cumple once años. Creo que disfrutó mucho de la fiesta.

Draco asintió. —Era como si fuera su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, o algo así. A veces es muy divertido—, dijo Draco, distraído mientras repasaba los pasteles del desayuno y la ensalada de frutas en la mesa.

—Draco, ¿cómo te sentirías si fueras a la escuela del tío Severus?—Narcissa soltó. Hizo una mueca cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Habría querido aligerar la conversación.

La mano de Draco detuvo su recorrido hacia el desayuno. Levantó la cabeza. —¿Por qué iría allí? Me gusta Bennington-Bright—, respondió, la inquietud clara en su voz.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero estaba pensando que lo pasarías mejor en Wolsford. Podías montar a caballo todos los días, ver a tu padrino, conocer a otros niños de todo el mundo. ¿No sería encantador?—Sus ojos brillantes de emoción hicieron que Draco entendiera, que aceptara.

La mirada de Draco cayó sobre la mesa. —¿Qué hay de Harry? ¿Puede venir también?.

Narcissa se mordió el labio. —Bueno, eso depende de los Dursley, me temo. De no ser así, podrías verlo durante todas tus vacaciones. Pueden escribirse. Quizás puedan verse algunos fines de semana, de vez en cuando. No va a ser tan diferente de como es ahora.

Draco trazó pequeños círculos sobre la mesa con su dedo índice. —No quiero—, dijo con voz suave y tenue. —Quiero quedarme aquí. Contigo. Con Harry y todos mis otros amigos.

—No seas tan infantil—, resopló Narcissa, lamentando las palabras tan rápido como habían salido. Sus nervios estaban demasiado desgastados por la situación. Pero no había nada que hacer, había llegado muy lejos. —No me mires de esa manera—, dijo ante la mirada petulante de Draco. —No es tu decisión, en realidad. He decidido que irás. Es una buena oportunidad para ti y no voy a dejar que la desperdicies.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntaste?— Preguntó Draco, su voz se alzó cuando la ahora familiar sensación de ira lo recorrió. —No es que realmente me preguntes sobre nada. Prácticamente no me has dejado salir de la casa. Ya casi no puedo jugar con Harry. No me dejas hacer nada—, gritó. —No quiero ir. No puedes obligarme.

—Oh, puedo—, susurró Narcissa, preguntándose cómo diablos todo se le había ido de las manos. —Irás. Dentro de dos semanas, tú y tu padrino estarán de camino a Wolsford. Es definitivo. No es tu decisión.

Draco frunció los labios y apretó las manos en puños. —¡Te odio!—Siseó antes de girar sobre sus talones y subir corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Narcissa jadeó. Las lágrimas picaban en las comisuras de sus ojos. —Prefiero que me odies a tenerte muerto—, susurró.

Draco estaba furioso mientras corría a su habitación. ¿Cómo podía su madre enviarlo lejos? ¿Cómo podía? Por su vida, no podía entender lo que había hecho mal. Y ahora, ella lo estaba obligando a irse. Tendría que hacer nuevos amigos y encontrar nuevos lugares para jugar. Peor aún, no parecía que Harry pudiera estar con él. Su leal y fiel amigo no estaría con él. Él la odiaba. La ODIABA.

Draco entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta de un golpe y buscó algo que arrojar contra la pared que tuviera la garantía de hacer un ruido espectacularmente fuerte. Miró su gran alcancía. Con una sonrisa llena de tanta frustración como ira, la colocó sobre su cabeza y se preparó para arrojarla.

—¿Draco?—murmuró una voz soñolienta, deteniendo a Draco.

Draco estaba parado allí, jadeando y con la cara roja, sosteniendo la alcancía sobre su cabeza, mirando a Harry. Harry estaba enterrado bajo las sábanas, de modo que solo se veía un mechón de cabello negro y salvaje. Rodó y lentamente sacó su cabeza, como una tímida tortuga que sale de su caparazón protector. Los soñolientos ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises furiosos. Draco jadeó, lleno de una emoción que no podía definir, dejó caer sus manos, permitiendo que la hucha aterrizara con un ruido suave sobre la gruesa alfombra. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que en dos semanas se iba a irse de su casa, dejando a su amigo. Una alcancía rota no cambiaría eso. Echó un vistazo a la fotografía de él y Harry apoyada en su tocador a un lado de dos piezas de oro falso. Su brazo colgaba del hombro de Harry, ambos resplandecientes de victoria después de haber encontrado el tesoro de cumpleaños que Harry había escondido para él. La mirada de Draco regresó a Harry. A pesar de lo rápido que había llegado, su ira disminuyó. Una alcancía rota no cambiaría las cosas. Sonrió y tomó una decisión. Habría un último hurra para Draco y Harry, una última aventura. Una última búsqueda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba y se estiraba. —¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó mientras giraba hacia un lado y hacia otro para ver si su pijama estaba al revés.

—Levántate y vístete. Vamos a cazar—, dijo Draco.

Harry ladeó la cabeza —¿Seguro? Pensé que tu mamá estaba siendo rara con el asunto de salir de casa—, dijo bostezando.

—Tenemos permiso para esto, pero nos estás retrasando. He estado esperando una eternidad para que te levantes y podamos irnos—, Draco resopló.

Harry miró su regazo y se mordió el labio. —Pero los Dursley podrían regresar hoy en cualquier momento. No quiero dejarlos esperando.

Draco despreció ese argumento con un gesto de mano. —No volverán hasta esta noche. Escuché a mamá decírselo a tío Severus durante tu fiesta. Ahora vamos, Harry. ¡Date prisa!.

—Estás de buen humor—, gruñó Harry mientras se levantaba y buscaba ropa limpia.

—Sí, y si te apuras, no tendrá que empeorar.

—Bien, bien—, farfulló Harry mientras se vestía y se pasaba las manos por el pelo en un intento de domarlo.

Mientras Harry se vestía, Draco llenó una pequeña mochila con cosas que pensó que podrían ser útiles durante el día. —Pensé que podríamos ir a al lago Howlflax —, dijo Draco con indiferencia mientras empacaba unos dulces que había escondido hacía varias semanas.

—¿Howlflax Lake?—Preguntó Harry mientras se detenía y se volvía para enfrentar a Draco. —Eso está a por lo menos a dos kilómetros de distancia. ¿Estás seguro de que tenemos permiso para ir?.

—¡Sí!—Draco estalló. —¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, de todos modos? ¿Qué eres, una chica o algo así?

Ira y dolor recorrieron a Harry. Cogió su pequeña mochila, deshilachada por años de uso, y se puso las zapatillas con unos pocos tirones rápidos y ásperos. —Jódete—, gruñó, sorprendido por su audacia. Había escuchado a los chicos mayores en la escuela decir eso cuando estaban molestos. Esta parecía la situación ideal para usarla. Su mano agarró el pomo de la puerta. —Y no soy una maldita niña—, dijo por encima de su hombro mientras abría la puerta, con la intención de irse.

—¡No te vayas!—Draco suplicó mientras empujaba la puerta y jalaba a Harry. —Lo siento—, susurró.

Harry levantó la vista con ojos cautelosos y miró a Draco, quien le devolvió la mirada con arrepentimiento y suplicando silenciosamente. Harry suspiró. —No soy una maldita chica. No vuelvas a llamarme así.

Draco asintió. —Lo siento—, dijo de nuevo. —Es solo que tenemos que irnos ahora, Harry. Tenemos que hacer esto hoy.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —Draco—. Dudó. —¿Que esta pasando?.

—Yo solo...—Draco negó con la cabeza. Tenía dos semanas para decirle a Harry que se iba. No era el momento. —Solo quiero ir a jugar. Han pasado años desde que salí. Además, es solo el lago.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Asintió.

—Brillante—, dijo Draco, agarrando la mano de Harry y jalándolo por las escaleras. —Espera aquí—, dijo una vez que llegaron al vestíbulo. —Solo le diré a mamá que nos vamos.

—Sí, vale.

Draco caminó hacia la cocina. Alzó su barbilla y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Mamá, Harry y yo saldremos a jugar. Vamos a jugar en su patio trasero todo el día.

Narcissa tragó ante el desafío en los ojos de su hijo. No quería que se fuera en absoluto, pero después de la desastrosa mañana que habían tenido, tal vez era mejor para ambos poner algo de distancia entre ellos. —No tomes ese tono conmigo, Draco.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, pero sus ojos suplicaban que lo dejara salir.

—Bien. Tú y Harry pueden jugar afuera.

—Almorzaremos en la casa de Harry. No tiene sentido que nos llames.

—Yo...—no creo que sea una buena idea, pensó Narcissa. Pero cuando Draco frunció los labios y enroscó sus pequeñas manos en pequeños puños, cedió. No podía soportar otra pelea esa mañana. —Eso debería estar bien—, susurró. Ella sonrió, esperando que Draco le devolviera la sonrisa. No fue así. Draco dio vuelta para irse, pero Narcissa lo detuvo. —Lo siento por lo de esta mañana, pero es realmente lo mejor.

Draco la miró fijamente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

(...)

—De ser posible, al director le gustaría que se lo enviara por fax hoy, Cissa—, dijo Severus, dejando caer el cuestionario de los estudiantes frente a ella.

Narcissa suspiró. Miró hacia el reloj. Era poco más de mediodía. Se había pasado toda la mañana trabajando con Severus para completar todos los formularios de la nueva escuela de Draco. —Bien—, dijo ella. —Severus, ¿vas a recoger a los chicos? Deberían estar almorzando en casa de Harry. Draco está terriblemente enojado conmigo sobre esto. Creo que sería mejor si lo trajeras de regreso.

Severus asintió. —¿Y qué hay del señor Potter?.

—Tráelo también, por supuesto. No lo podemos dejar solo en esa casa—. Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Todavía no puedo creer las agallas de los Dursley: decidir irse de vacaciones solo dos días antes del cumpleaños de Harry.

La expresión de Severus permaneció impasible. —Realmente son del peor tipo—, juró por lo bajo.

Narcissa sonrió. —Cuidado, Severus. Estás dejando que tu compasión vuelva a manifestarse. Alguien podría pensar que realmente te importa el bienestar de Harry.

Severus le dio una mueca burlona que podría haber hecho que la crema se cortase antes de ir en busca de Draco y Harry. Narcissa rio disimuladamente y continuó revisando los formularios de la escuela que necesitaba preparar.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó. Pensando que tal vez los Dursley habían llegado a casa antes de lo esperado, maldijo por lo bajo, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba manteniendo ocupado a Severus y los chicos.

—No te esperaba tan temprano—, comenzó mientras abría la puerta. Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando un par de ojos color avellana miraron sus suaves ojos azules. Narcissa jadeó, dio un paso atrás e intentó cerrar la puerta.

—Tranquila, amor—, dijo Trotter Blackmun mientras forzaba la puerta para que permaneciera abierta. —¿Dónde está esa famosa cortesía Malfoy de la que he oído tanto?

—¡Vete de aquí!—Narcissa gritó mirando a través de la puerta, buscando a Severus y a los chicos.

Trotter se dio vuelta y se rio. —¿Qué estás buscando, amor? ¿A ese pequeño niño tuyo y a su amiguito de pelo negro? ¿Harry es su nombre, cierto? Turbios como ladrones, esos dos. Casi como yo y Lucy. Por un tiempo, de todos modos. Pobre, pobre Lucy... una vergüenza lo que sucedió con él. Debería haberlo sabido mejor —gruñó Trotter.

El corazón de Narcissa latía salvajemente y sus miembros se sentían como si se hubieran convertido en piedras. Ella no podía respirar. No podía pensar. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó en un susurro áspero.

—Solo vine para una visita amistosa, lo juro. Pensé que podría ser un buen amigo para el joven Malfoy. Contarle sobre su viejo padre, la verdadera historia. Decirle la verdad en vez de los cuentos de hadas con los que sin duda le has estado llenando la cabeza.

La cabeza de Narcissa se movió violentamente, desesperada por cualquier señal de Draco y Harry. Su mano se aferró a la puerta, incapaz de moverse. —¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?.

Trotter se inclinó con una mirada maliciosa. —Oh, oh, Cissa. ¿Qué clase de madre eres? No sabes dónde está tu chico, ¿verdad? Si yo fuera tú, estaría vigilando mejor al pequeño Draco.

Un grito estrangulado salió de los labios de Narcissa.

Trotter se rio, le guiñó y saltó del porche, huyendo. Narcissa lo siguió, pero no sirvió de nada. Trotter saltó al asiento del copiloto de un automóvil que estaba esperando. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando arrancó, el cacareo malicioso de Trotter flotando en el aire. Narcissa gritó y corrió hacia el auto, segura de que Trotter Blackmun le había hecho algo horrible a Draco.

—¡Narcissa!—Dijo Severus, mientras corría hacia ella. La agarraba por la cintura y la abrazaba con fuerza mientras ella luchaba por escapar. —Narcissa—, llamó de nuevo. —¡Detén tus ataques de histeria en este instante! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó?.

Narcissa cayó inerte en los brazos de Severus. Él relajó su agarre y ella se giró y agarró su cara con sus manos, haciendo caso omiso de su siseo mientras movía su cabeza hacia adelante. —Dime que los has encontrado. Dime que estaban jugando en el jardín trasero. Dime que los tienes—, gritó mientras lo sacudía con fuerza.

Con gran esfuerzo, Severus apartó las manos de Narcissa, la giró y tiró de ella, volviendo a la casa. Notó a algunos vecinos curiosos mirándolos. Los miró desprecio antes de susurrarle a Narcissa: —Deja de hacer una escena. No estaban allí. Tampoco en la casa. ¿Qué te pasa?.

—Trotter Blackmun, —jadeó. —Él los tiene.

—¿Qué?—dijo Severus, deteniéndose. —¿De qué estás hablando?.

—Blackmun. Vino a la casa. Dijo que quería contarle a Draco todo acerca de Lucius. También sabía sobre Harry. Sabía su nombre, Severus. ¡Él los tiene! ¡Los tiene a los dos!.

Severus tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Asintió y apretó a Narcissa contra él. —Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a entrar. Voy a llamar a la policía. Vas a contarles todo lo que sabes con un mínimo de histeria. Tenemos que contarles todo lo que podamos, Narcissa, sobre los chicos y Blackmun. Necesito que recuerdes lo que llevaba puesto, cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí, cómo se fue. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Narcissa sorbió y asintió.

—Vamos—, dijo Severus mientras empujaba a Narcissa hacia la casa.

—¿Crees que las personas pueden seguir siendo amigos desde lejos?—Draco preguntó mientras sus pies formaban perezosos círculos en el lago. Pasaron todo el día explorando senderos y pequeños agujeros alrededor del lago. Habían jugado a las escondidas en el pequeño bosque que rodeaba el lago, habían tenido peleas de espadas con palos mientras fingían ser valientes caballeros luchando contra enemigos invisibles, y habían trepado a los árboles fingiendo ser piratas, el suave sotobosque su barco, los árboles sus mástiles. A última hora de la tarde se encontraban encaramados en un viejo muelle, disfrutando de algunos sándwiches que Draco les había comprado más temprano ese día. El sol colgaba pesado y anaranjado en el cielo.

—Esa es una pregunta extraña—, murmuró Harry mientras tragaba un bocado de su emparedado.

Draco se encogió de hombros, su perezoso gesto desmintiendo la tensión de su cuerpo y la sinceridad de su pregunta. —Aun así, responde—, dijo.

Harry pensó en la pregunta. —Sí, supongo. Es decir, puedes escribir cartas y llamar a la persona cuando quieras hablar. Y siempre hay visitas. ¿Por qué preguntas?.

Draco se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —No hay razón—, murmuró. Harry no dijo nada a cambio. El silencio era más cómodo de lo que debería haber sido, pensó Draco. Se extendió sobre el muelle, permitiendo que sus dedos rozaran el agua, su cabeza se hundió mientras miraba el suave chapoteo del lago. Cogió un pequeño palo que pasaba a la deriva y comenzó a arrastrarlo de un lado a otro en el agua.

Harry suspiró. —Has estado molesto todo el día, ya sabes. ¿Es porque no encontramos ningún tesoro?.

Draco dejó caer el palo y se arrodilló. Tomó las manos de Harry. —Hoy ha sido brillante.

Harry rio nerviosamente y tiró de sus manos. —Eres muy extraño, Draco Malfoy—. Harry apartó la mirada de la intensidad de la mirada de Draco. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el sol. —Vamos. Deberíamos regresar. Los Dursley probablemente regresen en unas horas.

Draco asintió y observó mientras Harry se ponía de pie. Sin embargo, no estaba listo para que esa aventura terminara. Era la última que tendrían, estaba seguro de eso, como solo podría estar un niño de once años. Cuando Harry se inclinó para recoger su envoltura de sándwich, Draco tuvo la idea más perversa. —¡Sí, pero no antes de nadar!—él dijo. Con una sonrisa, empujó a Harry, quien perdió el equilibrio y se inclinó sobre el costado del muelle, aterrizando en el lago con un chapoteo fuerte.

Unos segundos más tarde, con los brazos y las piernas batiéndose y agitándose, Harry rompió la superficie del agua. Estaba farfullando. Sus gafas estaban torcidas y su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza.

Draco no pudo dejar de reírse al verlo. Se abrazó y rio como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, no estaba preparado para el fuerte tirón en sus tobillos, ladeándolo hacia el lago también.

—¿Qué ...?—Farfulló Draco antes de aterrizar en el agua.

Harry rio cuando la cabeza de Draco se disparó a través del agua. —Tienes razón. No podemos ir a casa antes de nadar.

—¡Voy a atraparte por eso!—Gritó Draco, despegando después de Harry.

Harry se rio y nadó lejos de Draco. Pronto, ambos muchachos luchaban en el agua, sumergiéndose y nadando de un lado a otro. Se rieron y se burlaron y por un momento, Draco olvidó que pronto estaría abandonando a su mejor amigo.

Nadaron y jugaron durante casi una hora antes de salir exhaustos del agua y tumbarse en el muelle, dejando que el calor de las tablas y el sol mantuvieran a raya el frio. Ambos estaban empapados, cubiertos de barro, se habían raspado las rodillas y tenían quemaduras solares, pero estaban delirantemente felices. Se quedaron allí un rato, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Harry dijo antes de sentarse: —Realmente tenemos que regresar—, triste de ver la magia del día menguando.

Draco asintió. Se sentó y miró con fijeza hacia el lago, no listo para irse, pero sabiendo que era hora de hacerlo. Se levantó y ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie. —Sabes que eres mi amigo, ¿verdad?—Draco preguntó.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. —Sí. Lo sé, idiota.

—Nada va a cambiar eso—, dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. La intensidad de la mirada de Draco lo hizo sentirse incómodo de nuevo. Miró hacia atrás sobre el lago antes de golpear suavemente a Draco en el brazo. —¿Ahora quién es la maldita chica?

Ambos muchachos se soltaron, la gravedad del momento pasó, y emprendieron el camino a casa.

No se había visto a Blackmun desde que había dejado Magnolia Crescent esa misma tarde. No se había visto a Draco ni a Harry desde esa mañana. El sol finalmente se había puesto. La esperanza estaba menguando. Narcissa se acurrucó en el sofá, mirando la alfombra persa bajo sus pies. Recordó el día en que ella y Lucius la habían comprado. Habían peleado por la extravagancia de poseerla. Pero Narcissa la quería. Ella insistió en que la necesitaban. Lucius había abogado por la imitación menos costosa, citando que nadie sería capaz de notar la diferencia. " _Sabré la diferencia_ ", había dicho ella, seguido del recordatorio de que eran Malfoys y los Malfoys tenía ciertas apariencias que mantener. Lucius había cedido y se la había comprado, como lo había hecho con todo lo que Narcissa insistía en que necesitaban.

Los colores de la alfombra sangraban ante sus ojos. Los patrones giraban en una parodia grotesca. Odiaba esa alfombra. Esa alfombra, y todas sus otras cosas caras, habían llevado a Lucius a poner su vida en Blackmun, Narcissa estaba segura de eso. Por la gloria de esas cosas, de esas posesiones, ella podía perder a su hijo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras la culpa y la bilis se elevaban en su garganta.

El reloj hizo tictac sin descanso en la esquina. Severus estaba en la otra habitación haciendo llamadas, gritando ocasionalmente, describiendo a los niños a la persona al otro lado de la línea. Pero fue el bajo murmullo de risa de los detectives restantes apoyados contra la pared frente a ella lo que llamó la atención de Narcissa. Su mirada, filosa y feroz, intimidó a los jóvenes detectives. Con una sonrisa avergonzada, se mudaron a la cocina, tal vez para reírse con menos culpa.

El frenesí inicial de actividad e investigación se había reducido a ella sentada en el sofá lamentando las compras que había hecho alguna vez, Severus gritando de frustración, jóvenes detectives y oficiales riendo en la cocina por algo no relacionado. ¿Y por qué no deberían reírse de cosas sin importancia? Esa no era su casa, ni su hijo, o su culpabilidad sobre las malditas alfombras. Nunca debió haber dejado ir a Draco afuera. Nunca debió haberlos dejado solos por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué clase de madre era?. Ella había preferido alfombras por sobre los niños. Había anhelado la aceptación de Draco a cambio de protegerlo.

Su mirada regresó a la alfombra mientras repasaba el intrincado patrón una y otra vez. Cualquier cosa, ella habría dado cualquier cosa, hecho cualquier cosa, por ver a Draco entrar por la puerta principal. Vivo.

Draco y Harry casi estaban en casa. A pesar de que estaban cansados, hambrientos, helándose y un poco desgastados, estaban de buen humor mientras bromeaban sobre las aventuras del día. Cuando doblaron la esquina, el destello de las luces de los patrulleros frente a la casa de Draco los detuvo.

Draco sintió el miedo repentino e infatigable de que su madre había muerto, igual que su padre. —Mamá—, dijo en un susurro estrangulado, antes de salir corriendo. Harry lo siguió, solo unos pasos atrás.

—¡Mamá!—Draco gimió cuando se acercó. ¿Cómo pudo haberse ido sin decírselo? ¿Por qué había sido tan maleducado y grosero con ella? No podía perderla. Iría a esa maldita escuela. Incluso fingiría estar feliz por ello. Él simplemente no podía perder a su mamá.

—¡Mamá!—lloró cuando sus pies subieron los escalones y abrió la puerta principal.

—¡MAMÁ!—gritó mientras entraba a la casa, jadeando, con los ojos desorbitados y buscando a su madre.

—¡Draco!—Narcissa lloró cuando un borrón rubio irrumpió por la puerta principal. Ella no podía creerlo. Draco estaba en casa. ¡Estaba en casa!. Corrió hacia él, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. —Draco, Draco, Draco, —susurró una y otra vez mientras se sentaba y lo colocaba en su regazo. Severus corrió a la habitación y comenzó a ladrar preguntas, al igual que los detectives. Draco y Narcissa le daban poca importancia. Lo único que les importaba era que el otro estaba a salvo.

Durante toda la conmoción, Harry, jadeando por correr detrás de Draco, se deslizó a través de la puerta abierta. Al ver a Draco y la señora Malfoy acurrucados en el suelo, al señor Snape inclinándose sobre ellos mientras gritaba preguntas y se aferraban a ellos, y a los policías pululando por todas partes, Harry palideció y se dirigió al rincón más alejado de la habitación, ocultándose en el silencio y en las sombras. No le gustaban todos los gritos, todo el llanto. Se estremeció y se abrazó a sí mismo, viendo la escena desarrollarse.

—Severus, trata con los policías,—espetó Narcissa, finalmente convencida de que Draco estaba en casa.

Severus dijo algo, haciendo que los detectives retrocedieran y detuvieran su rápido interrogatorio.

Narcissa se apartó de Draco, notando por primera vez que estaba mojado y sucio, tenía el pelo revuelto y tenía rasguños en los brazos. —¿Qué pasó, Dragón? ¿Cómo te escapaste? ¿Te lastimó? ¿Te lastimó ese hombre horrible?.

—¿Qué hombre?—dijo Draco, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Uno de los policías dio un paso adelante y se agachó antes de que Severus pudiera detenerlo. —Draco, soy el oficial Phillips. Cuando tu madre no pudo encontrarte, nos llamó para ayudarla.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de color y bajó la mirada, habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido. —Oh—, dijo.

El oficial Phillips sacó una foto de su bolsillo. —Draco, ¿este hombre te tomó a ti y a tu amigo? ¿Te hizo daño? Esto es realmente importante, Draco. Necesito que me digas la verdad.

Draco miró la fotografía. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. —No, señor—, susurró.

—Pero estás herido, frío y sucio. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde has estado?—Narcissa se inquietó mientras pasaba sus manos sobre Draco, evaluando las heridas. —Fueron sus secuaces, entonces—, le ladró al detective. —Está herido, ¿no puedes ver que obviamente alguien se lo llevó?. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar buscando a los hombres que hicieron esto—. Narcissa, sin permitirle al detective la oportunidad de responder, se volvió hacia Severus mientras jalaba a Draco aún más cerca. —Eso es todo. Llamaré al abogado mañana. Vendré esta maldita casa y me mudaré a Kilcrestly Estates de inmediato—. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Draco. "Ahora, debes decirnos, Draco. ¿Qué pasó? Los detectives necesitan saber todo.

—Er—, dijo Draco, sus mejillas se tiñeron más. —Nadie nos secuestró, mamá. Lo juro.

—¿Dónde has estado entonces? ¿Por qué no estabas en el patio trasero?

—Fuimos al lago—, dijo Draco en un susurro.

El silencio que siguió fue repentino y total.

Narcissa se puso rígida. —Ya veo—, dijo después de un largo rato.

El oficial Phillips se giró e intercambió una mirada con Severus. Severus asintió ante la pregunta no formulada. —Chicos, parece que todo va a estar bien por aquí. ¿Por qué no nos despedimos?—, Phillips dijo a los policías restantes. Hubieron algunos murmullos generales de asentimiento cuando los otros oficiales reunieron sus pertenencias, hicieron llamadas al cuartel general y comenzaron a irse. Phillips se levantó y se llevó a Severus a un lado mientras Narcissa y Draco intercambiaban susurros. —Parece que ya no hay motivos para preocuparse. Creo que los muchachos se han ido a jugar y no han dicho nada, dijo Phillips.

Severus asintió. —En efecto.

Phillips le entregó la imagen. —Tengo lo que necesito de Draco. Pero, mientras esté aquí, debería hablar con el joven parado en la esquina de allí. ¿Es suyo?

La cabeza de Severus se dirigió hacia la esquina a la que Phillips gesticulaba. Harry estaba de pie, con la cabeza gacha, temblando y con los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor de él. Sus rodillas estaban raspadas y ensangrentadas. Montones de tierra cubrían sus piernas y brazos. ¿Cuándo había entrado? ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado? —No, no lo es, —susurró Severus. —Es el vecino. Desafortunadamente, sus parientes están fuera de la ciudad hasta mañana.

Phillips asintió. —De acuerdo. No hay necesidad de hablar con él realmente. Me alegro de que los chicos estén en casa seguros.

—Sí, también lo estamos—, dijo Severus, agradeciendo al detective mientras lo despedía.

Regresó a la sala de estar unos minutos después, para ver que Harry se había movido de la esquina y que ahora estaba parado junto a Draco. Ambos muchachos tenían la cabeza baja mientras Narcissa se paseaba de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué estabas pensando, huyendo así?—Narcissa estalló. El shock había desaparecido, al parecer.

—Lo siento mamá,—dijo Draco lastimosamente.

—Lo siento señora Malfoy—, murmuró Harry, mientras le lanzaba a Draco una fea mirada. Estaba furioso con Draco.

—Decir lo siento no suficientemente—, siseó Narcissa. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que estaba, Draco? ¿La tienes?—Gritó mientras jalaba a Draco hacia ella otra vez y lo abrazaba cerca. —Estoy muy decepcionada de ti—, dijo.

Draco sorbió por la nariz. —Lo siento—, gimió. —No quise asustarte. Yo... nosotros... Harry nunca había estado en el lago— . Draco le lanzó a Harry una breve mirada antes de continuar. —Él realmente quería ir, me lo suplicó, ¡y tú hubieras dicho que no!.

—¡Qué! —Exclamó Harry, furioso de que Draco hubiera mentido. Era como tía Petunia, pensó Harry.

La mirada de Narcissa interrumpió a Harry en ese momento. Estaba segura de que Harry no había tomado parte en la decisión de ir al lago. La expresión venenosa en su rostro mientras miraba a Draco lo confirmaba. Lo mejor era mantenerlos separados, decidió.

—Bien—, dijo ella. —Arriba y al baño de inmediato—, le dijo a Draco con un golpe firme en el trasero. —No haré que atrapes tu muerte justo cuando te he recuperado. Te arreglaré y te meteré en la cama. Discutiremos tu castigo por la mañana.

Draco asintió mientras lágrimas gordas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se giró para caminar penosamente escaleras arriba. Antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos, Narcissa lo empujó hacia atrás y le dio un abrazo feroz, besándolo en la cabeza y murmurando cuánto lo amaba y lo asustada que había estado antes de dejarlo ir.

—Severus,—dijo Narcissa. —¿Podemos hablar?, por favor.

Severus y Narcissa salieron de la habitación, dejando a Harry allí de pie, con la cabeza gacha y temblando. —Quiero que te lleves a Draco mañana contigo. Creo que es lo mejor. Por favor, no discutas conmigo—, dijo, evitando la objeción de Severus. Ante su asentimiento reacio, ella continuó. —Por favor, ayúdalo allá arriba. Tiene un horrible rasguño en el brazo. Empacaré lo necesario para una semana y enviaré sus otras cosas por correo—. Severus asintió y se giró para subir las escaleras. Narcissa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No creía poder confiar en sí misma para no romper en una masa de lágrimas si hubiera ido a ayudar a Draco.

Harry, sin tener idea de qué hacer mientras la señora Malfoy y el señor Snape estaban hablando, solo siguió mirando la alfombra. Esperaba en Dios que no hubiera dejado huellas de barro encima de todo lo demás. Más allá de eso, estaba enojado con Draco. Realmente, realmente enojado. ¿Cómo pudo Draco haberle hecho eso? ¿Por qué lo había culpado de todo? Harry estaba seguro de que la señora Malfoy le creía a Draco. Eso era probablemente lo que ella y el señor Snape estaban discutiendo. Su castigo; quizás incluso estaban hablando sobre la mejor manera de contarles a los Dursley. Al sentir el suave apretón de Narcissa sobre su hombro, jadeó y levantó la vista.

—Harry—, susurró Narcissa. —Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo y luego te limpiaremos, ¿de acuerdo?.

Harry asintió, temiendo lo peor.

Narcissa comenzó a caminar de nuevo. —Harry, no podrás visitarnos más.

La boca de Harry se abrió. Un frío escalofriante lo atravesó y su estómago se desplomó. ¿Todo por el lago?

Narcissa continuó, sin darse cuenta de la angustia de Harry. —Estoy segura de que Draco te ha dicho que se irá a un internado. Después de lo que sucedió hoy, he decidido que debe irse de inmediato.

—¿Qué?—dijo bruscamente. La señora Malfoy no pareció escucharlo. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro como lo había hecho antes, sin prestarle realmente atención a Harry. Se sintió un poco entumecido. Draco iba a irse. ¿Era por Harry? ¿Tenía que irse antes por lo que Harry supuestamente había hecho? Espera, Draco lo sabía. Sabía que se iba y no le había dicho ni una palabra a Harry. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había sabido? ¿Lo había sabido desde el final de la escuela? ¿Lo había sabido el día anterior durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry? La traición y el dolor se unieron a la rabia persistente, que se filtraba a través del frío y hacía que sus mejillas se quemaran y sus manos se curvaran en pequeños puños.

—Temo que no habrá tiempo para un adiós apropiado mañana. Por supuesto, puedes despedirte esta noche—, continuó Narcissa, ajena a Harry.

—No—, espetó Harry, cegado por su ira.

Narcissa dejó de caminar y miró al chico. Seguramente no había oído bien. —Pero, Harry...

—No—, susurró.

Narcissa suspiró. No estaba de humor para discutir con un adolescente histérico. Harry necesitaba un baño caliente, ropa calentita y una buena comida. Estaba segura de que cambiaría de opinión una vez que no se viera y se sintiera como un gato callejero. —Vamos a sacarte esa ropa fría y mojada y vamos a limpiarte. Parece que trajiste la mitad del lago contigo.

Harry sintió un dolor punzante. Era por él, entonces. Ella le había creído a Draco.

—Podemos usar el baño de aquí abajo. ¿Tienes una muda limpia de ropa?.

Harry negó con la cabeza 'no'.

—Voy a correr arriba y a conseguir algunas cosas, entonces.

Harry asintió. Regresó su mirada a la alfombra. Estaba confundido y herido. Más que eso, estaba avergonzado de que la señora Malfoy creyera lo que Draco había dicho. Draco no era su amigo después de todo, al parecer.

—¿Harry?.

Harry levantó la vista otra vez y parpadeó. La señora Malfoy tenía toallas, lo que parecía un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y una muda de ropa en sus manos. ¿Cuándo se había ido?

Narcissa se mordió el labio. Harry se veía terriblemente pálido y desorientado. Tal vez eso explicaba su extraña reacción a despedirse de Draco. Preocupada porque estuviera en una especie de shock, lo rodeó con un brazo y lo llevó al baño de la planta baja. —Ven, Harry. Vamos a limpiarte, ¿de acuerdo?.

Harry asintió mientras se dejaba llevar. Escuchó a la señora Malfoy abrir el grifo del baño y olió el jabón líquido perfumado con manzana que ella agregó al agua. El vapor perfumado de manzana creció en la pequeña habitación, tomando parte del frío exterior.

Sintió que ella le quitaba las gafas y lo sentaba en un pequeño taburete mientras le quitaba los desgastados zapatos deportivos y los calcetines. Pero no fue hasta que sintió que le levantaban la camisa y le cubría la cabeza que su cerebro finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué no era una buena idea.

—No—, gimió mientras luchaba por bajarse la camiseta. A la expresión atónita de la señora Malfoy, Harry agregó. —Yo... yo puedo... no tiene que ayudarme. Estoy seguro de que Draco la necesita—, espetó mientras intentaba quitar la camisa de su agarre. —Gracias por las toallas y la ropa limpia. No tiene que quedarse.

—No seas tonto, Harry. Severus está ayudando a Draco y yo te estoy ayudando. Me atrevo a decir que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo y quiero asegurarme de que no estés herido en ningún lugar que no pueda ver. Ahora, quítate la camisa y métete a la bañera, ¿sí? —dijo mientras tiraba de la camisa y comenzaba a quitársela.

—No, por favor—, dijo Harry mientras luchaba por evitar que la señora Malfoy le quitara la camisa. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada. Sintió que la camisa salió. Por unos momentos, pensó, tal vez, que ella no se daría cuenta. Ante su jadeo, cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que ella veía. Sabía que los pequeños anillos de moretones alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo derecho todavía estaban allí. Estaba seguro de que ella había visto también aquellos que comenzaban a desvanecerse y que decoraban su clavícula en ambos lados. Ese día no podría haber empeorado. La señora Malfoy no solo pensaba que él era una especie de rufián cuyo comportamiento requería que enviara a su hijo a un internado de inmediato, ahora también sabía de sus castigos. Sabía que él era tan horrible como ella pensaba.

Sintió su toque vacilante y soltó: —Me caí— . Abrió los ojos, la miró fijamente y dijo de nuevo: —Me caí—, desesperado porque le creyera, esperando que ella pensara en algo más que no fuera que él era un problemático alborotador.

Narcissa retiró su mano. Ella sabía que esos moretones no eran causados por una caída. Mirarlos directamente eran la prueba de lo que ella sospechaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. El momento no hubiera podido ser peor.

—Me caí—, dijo Harry de nuevo, aunque más suavemente esta vez.

Narcissa cerró los ojos. Tenía que tomar una decisión en ese momento, una de la que ella no comprendería todas las implicaciones hasta años más tarde. Negó con la cabeza, decisión tomada. Draco debía ser su prioridad en ese momento. Ella no debía preguntarle nada a Harry sobre los moretones o decirle que lo sospechaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. No, ahora solo tenía la capacidad de mantener a salvo a un niño y ese era Draco. Una vez que Draco estuviera fuera de peligro, se mintió a sí misma, se enfrentaría a los Dursley.

—Me caí—, dijo Harry de nuevo en un susurro

Su voz le rogaba que le creyera, pero algo completamente diferente brillaba en sus ojos, traicionándolo. Narcissa tuvo que apartar la mirada mientras aceptaba con la cabeza su mentira. —Deberías ser más cuidadoso—, dijo vacilante antes de volverse hacia él. Sus ojos habían perdido brillo, notó. La traición de un tipo diferente residía allí. Por un momento, al menos, y luego desapareció. Narcissa se convenció a sí misma de que estaba viendo cosas. Se convenció a sí misma de que los moretones no eran tan malos; que, dada la tez pálida de Harry, podría haberlos obtenido de alguien que lo ayudó a levantarse cuando se había caído.

—Vamos a llevarte a la bañera—, susurró. Necesitaba estar fuera de esa habitación. —¿Puedes lavarte por tu cuenta, entonces?

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar por qué no se quedaba, pero la cerró de nuevo. —Sí, señora—, dijo en voz baja, mirándola mientras ella se ponía de pie. Parecía luchar consigo misma por algo antes de deslizarse por la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ella.

Harry se hundió en el agua, esperando sentirse satisfecho. Ella le había creído. En cambio, se sintió frío y un poco vacío. El grifo goteó, los sonidos del agua salpicando en el pequeño espacio. Miró la puerta cerrada. Por qué no podía mirar hacia otro lado, él no lo entendía.

Harry salió del baño limpio, seco y vestido con ropa calientita. Puso pomadas en algunos de sus rasguños y dejó el resto solos. Sacó su ropa mojada, la hizo bolita, lista para lavarse. La señora Malfoy estaba en la cocina, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Señora Malfoy?—murmuró.

Ella se volvió hacia él, como sacudida por algo. —Los Dursley están en casa. Te acompañaré—, dijo con voz dura, olvidándose de convencer a Harry para que se despidiera de Draco.

Harry tragó saliva. Parecía enojada. Finalmente, ella parecía enojada. Lo había esperado. Bajó la cabeza y asintió.

Cuando llegaron con los Dursley, Narcissa se volvió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry por un momento y luego, como disgustada, volvió su mirada hacia un punto justo encima de él y hacia la izquierda. Tía Petunia abrió la puerta, hablando efusivamente con Narcissa e ignorando a Harry. Harry no le prestó atención a eso, sin embargo. Su mirada estaba firmemente fija en la señora Malfoy. Parecía querer decirle algo a tía Petunia, pero no lo hizo. Harry no entendía por qué ella no le había contado a su tía la clase de chico tan horrible que había sido: metiendo a Draco en problemas, arrastrándolo al lago e involucrando a la policía. Pero ella no lo hizo, aunque tampoco se atrevió a mirarlo. Eso era todo, entonces, ella no iba a tomar la responsabilidad sobre Harry. No le había creído acerca de la caída después de todo. Harry bajó la cabeza.

—Petunia—, comenzó Narcissa, como si tuviera la intención de anunciar algo.

—Narcissa—, respondió Petunia, arqueando una ceja, esperando lo que fuese que Narcissa iba a decir.

Narcissa se lamió los labios y su mirada cayó hacia Harry una vez más. Por un instante, pensó en decirle a Petunia lo que vio, lo que sospechaba. —Yo... los niños... hoy jugaron en el lago. Harry se golpeó un poco. Algunos moretones y esas cosas—, dijo, mirando significativamente a Petunia.

—¿Sí?—Petunia preguntó, su rostro no traicionaba nada.

Narcissa tragó saliva. —Nada... Yo... solo quería hacerte consciente—, murmuró. Ella los confrontaría más tarde, se dijo a sí misma; cuando hubiera más tiempo, cuando no tuviera que preocuparse por Draco.

—Gracias por tu preocupación—, dijo Petunia con voz tensa mientras su mano agarraba el hombro de Harry y lo arrastraba a la casa.

Harry no levantó la mirada; estaba esperando lo que la señora Malfoy iba a decir a continuación.

—Bueno, debería volver—, dijo Narcissa mientras giraba y se iba, el clic de la puerta de los Dursley cerrándose gritándole su silencio.

Harry estaba detrás de los arrayanes que dividían el césped de los Dursley de los de Draco. Era temprano, la luz pálida coloreaba todo en tonos de violeta pálido y azul helado. Tenía una pequeña pala en su mano y había puesto otros artículos de jardinería a un lado de él. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba hacia la casa de los Dursley. Estaba seguro de que todavía estaban dormidos, pero había preparado la estratagema de comenzar temprano sus tareas de jardinería en caso de que alguno de ellos saliera de paseo. Había estado allí durante casi media hora. Estaba seguro de que Draco aún no se había ido: los autos de la señora Malfoy y el señor Snape todavía estaban en el camino.

Por qué estaba allí afuera, posado en este ridículo medio agachado, con una pala en la mano, revoloteando, todavía no terminaba de comprenderlo. Le dolía la cabeza por toda la confusión. Estaba enojado con Draco. Estaba herido. Estaba avergonzado de lo que la señora Malfoy pensara de él. Pero iba a extrañar a Draco. Por una perversa sensación de voyeurismo, tenía que ver a Draco partir. Quizás Draco lo vería de pie allí, correría hacia él y le diría cuánto lo lamentaba. Tal vez Draco le diría a su madre que no podía irse. Tal vez la señora Malfoy lo abrazaría como lo había hecho con Draco la noche anterior y le diría que él... no... Harry ni siquiera se permitió soñar con tales posibilidades.

El chasquido familiar de la puerta trasera de los Malfoy hizo que Harry volviera al presente. Se arrastró más cerca, su pequeña cara hurgando entre los arbustos. Draco parecía somnoliento mientras se arrastraba hacia el asiento trasero del auto del señor Snape. El señor Snape y la señora Malfoy estaban diciendo algo, Harry no podía entenderlo. Las maletas se pusieron en el maletero. La señora Malfoy atrajo a Draco en un abrazo feroz, lo besó en la cabeza y le murmuró algo. Ella lo soltó y lo condujo al asiento trasero. Draco miró hacia la casa de los Dursley. Harry se quedó sin aliento en la garganta. Reunió todo su coraje y estaba a punto de salir de detrás de los arbustos, para mostrarle a Draco que estaba allí, pero antes de que pudiera, Draco se giró y se sentó en el asiento trasero. Harry casi se arrojó desde detrás de los arbustos de todos modos. ¿Tal vez solo debía ir hacia Draco? Para cuando reunió su coraje, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. El auto arrancó y comenzó a alejarse.

Narcissa y Harry observaron mientras el señor Snape y Draco conducían lejos de Magnolia Crescent. Ambos estaban pensativos y tristes, y no por razones diferentes. Pero cuando ella vio una puerta hacia una oportunidad, él la vio cerrada; firmemente cerrada esta vez.


	10. Capítulo 10: El regreso del hijo pródigo

_Cuatro años después._

Draco Malfoy estaba agradecido por dos cosas en ese momento, aspirinas y lentes de sol. Padecía una terrible resaca y tenía que ver a su madre en menos de diez minutos. No era una buena combinación, pensó mientras se dirigía al reclamo de equipaje, mirando por sobre el hombro a sus cansados compañeros de viaje e inmediatamente clasificándolos en función de su ropa y el desaliño relativo de su equipaje. A los quince años, Draco apestaba a la joven e intemperante aristocracia que solo se podía cultivar a través de años de asistencia a un internado de élite. Tomó de su jersey de cashmere una pelusita invisible mientras revisaba su reloj vintage por tercera vez. Había sido de su abuelo o de su tío abuelo, o algo así. A Draco no le importaba demasiado, solo sabía que era distintivo, raro y costoso.

Una voz fuerte y confusa en el sistema de megafonía hizo que su resaca se intensificara. Hizo una mueca y apretó más su valija de cuero suave como la mantequilla. Sonrió, aunque un poco sombrío, ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Había sido el final del período en Wolsford y él y sus compañeros de dormitorio habían dado una fiesta espectacular, como era tradición. Ayudó, por supuesto, que los padres de Blaise poseyeran una pequeña cabaña cerca de Wolsford y ese año muchos alumnos habían tenido el permiso de ir fuera del campus. De lo contrario, su consumo de alcohol habría sido casi nulo. Había sido incluso mejor el hecho de que su padrino ya se había ido a una conferencia de tres semanas sobre botánica a Chile, así que no había habido nadie mirando para asegurarse de que no se estaba metiendo en problemas. No es que eso realmente lo hubiera detenido alguna vez, simplemente no había tenido que ser tan cuidadoso.

Draco suspiró. Ya echaba de menos a sus amigos. Había sido una fiesta brillante. Draco sonrió mientras recordaba haber visto a Ron manoseándose con la mandona de Hermione Granger. En realidad era encantador, la forma en que tartamudeaba y se ponía rojo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Por supuesto, cualquiera era mejor que Lavender _labios-demasiado-brillantes_ Brown, con ese perfume que hacía que uno se ahogara, con esos pechos anormalmente grandes, y una risa que haría llorar a una hiena. Draco se estremeció. Las chicas así le hacían pensar en posponer el sexo para siempre.

Gracias a Dios que él había encontrado a Jordan Richcourt. De lo contrario, sería un virgen idiota preguntándose de que iba todo el escándalo del sexo. Elegante y atlética, cabello negro, corto y descarado, pechos pequeños. Jordan era sencilla, confiada y no estaba interesada en los chismes. Salvaje en la cama, no necesitaba juegos previos y nunca le hacía participar en sentimentalismos ridículos o declaraciones de amor llenas de lágrimas después del sexo, como las Lavender Brown del mundo. Jordan había sido la amiga perfecta para follar cuando estaba de ánimos para hacerlo. Era una lástima que hubiera dejado Collenton, la escuela hermana de Wolsford, para irse a algún internado exclusivo en Suiza. No habían muchas chicas como ella. Draco sospechaba que su actividad sexual estaba a punto de entrar en un período de sequía prolongado.

Miró su reloj de nuevo. Casi era hora, entonces. No estaba seguro de por qué había aceptado volver a casa durante el verano. No, no era cierto. Había extrañado a su madre. La había visto cuando había ido de visita el día de los padres y durante los veranos para sus extravagantes vacaciones, pero no había vuelto a casa antes. Sintiéndose un poco nostálgico, sonrió a un niño con cabeza de estopa que pateaba el suelo y exigía algo a su madre. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia un hombre joven y taciturno apoyado en una de las paredes de ladrillo. Su suéter combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, pensó Draco, y hacía que su piel brillara, aparentemente. El hombre atrapó a Draco mirando y sonrió. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, luchando contra el impulso de acercarse y darle al hombre un cumplido por su jersey. Obviamente había sido hecho a su medida, para mostrar sus mejores atributos. Pensó en pedirle al hombre el nombre de su sastre, pero el hombre se alejó después de sacar su equipaje del carrusel automático y salir caminando del aeropuerto. Draco lo observó todo el camino, diciéndose a sí mismo que el hombre era muy afortunado de tener un sastre tan talentoso.

El altavoz llamó su atención nuevamente. Suspiró y miró su propia colección coordinada de equipaje. Cuando se acercó el momento de la llegada de su madre, deseó haber accedido a encontrarse con ella en algún lugar menos llamativo. Sabía que armaría una escena tonta como abrazarlo y llamarlo dragón. Se estremeció y arrastró los pies por el suelo en una exhibición de mal humor antes de recordar quién era. Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie le hubiera dado importancia a su fallo momentáneo.

-¡Ahí estás! Mi dragón-, dijo Narcissa efusivamente mientras levantaba a Draco en sus brazos y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Sobresaltado, Draco intentó alejarse. -Mamá, por favor-, dijo mientras miraba alrededor con timidez.

-Oh, detente-, dijo Narcissa, negándose a dejarlo ir. -Han pasado meses desde que te vi. Echemos un vistazo, entonces-, dijo mientras sostenía a Draco y lo miraba de arriba abajo. -Has crecido mucho. No puedo creer cuanto has crecido.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. -Mamá, por favor-, susurró de nuevo, un leve rubor se arrastraba sobre su pálida piel.

-Oh, está bien. Vamos a llevarte a casa-, dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.

-Bien-, dijo Draco, admirando su nueva casa. Bueno, no tan nueva, pero era la primera vez que Draco la veía. Se habían mudado de Magnolia Crescent justo después de irse a Wolsford. Él nunca había entendido la repentina necesidad de mudarse. Recordaba algo sobre un hombre loco yendo por allí secuestrando niños, pero eso nunca había explicado la mudanza, especialmente después de que había sido enviado a Wolsford el día después del incidente en el lago. Sintió una puñalada en sus entrañas por eso. No había pensado en el lago en años. Cristo, le dolía la cabeza.

-Tu habitación está subiendo las escaleras y hacia la izquierda. Sé que acabas de llegar a casa, Draco, pero hay varias cajas llenas de tus cosas viejas. No estaba segura de qué hacer con ellas. Tenía la esperanza de que tú lo resolvieras.

Draco suspiró. Quería una siesta, no la tarea de clasificar cajas de basura vieja que ni siquiera recordaría. -¿No puede esperar, mamá?.

-Claro- dijo Narcissa alegremente. -Pero tendrás que dormir en el suelo hasta entonces.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró por lo bajo mientras subía las escaleras.

Su habitación estaba bien, tal vez un poco estéril. Habían dos cajas prolijamente empacadas sobre su cama. Supuso que podía simplemente moverlas a un lado, pero pensó que valía la pena hacer el trabajo de inmediato.

-Está bien-, se dijo a sí mismo. -Clasificaré basura sin valor que no recordaré en absoluto, no puedo esperar. -Agarró la primera caja y comenzó a hurgar. Como sospechaba, estaba llena de basura. Juguetes que ya no deseaba, libros que no quería leer, documentos escolares olvidados y dibujos. Rápidamente se deshizo de la primera caja y se metió en la segunda, encontrando las mismas cosas. Suspirando irritado, movió una de las cajas, solo para dejarla caer al piso y haciendo que el contenido se vaciara.

-Jodido Cristo-, murmuró en voz baja, su dolor de cabeza ahora palpitando y su paciencia agotada.

Se inclinó y comenzó a empujar las cosas dentro de la caja antes de detenerse. Debajo de un fajo de papeles viejos había una pequeña lata con tapa bastante familiar. Su pintura dorada ahora estaba astillada y descolorida en algunos puntos, pero aún susurraba secretos y tesoros. Draco levantó la lata y se sentó en su cama por varios segundos antes de abrir la tapa. Primero el lago y ahora eso. Draco miró al techo y murmuró algo bastante desagradable a Dios, el destino y la casualidad.

Suspirando, volvió su atención a la lata. Había poco adentro, pero lo que había le trajo un torrente de recuerdos que había guardado hacía mucho tiempo. Su dedo se deslizó sobre una vieja foto de dos niños sonrientes, sucios, raspados y victoriosos. Draco, el más alto de los dos, tenía su brazo envuelto protectoramente alrededor del niño más pequeño y descuidado. Harry. Draco fue asaltado con recuerdos de días de juegos, búsquedas del tesoro, desayunos de panqueques con trocitos de chocolate, pijamadas y secretos. De la sonrisa tímida de Harry, sus extraños caprichos y su desordenado cabello negro. Recordó esos brillantes ojos verdes que no se parecían a ningunos que hubiera visto antes o desde entonces. No tanto por su color, pensó Draco, sino por lo que eran capaces de expresar.

Debajo de la imagen estaba el verdadero tesoro, sin embargo. Una pequeña piedra gris, gastada con el tiempo, yacía acurrucada entre los pedacitos de oro falso que Harry había amontonado en la pequeña lata como regalo de cumpleaños de algún año. Draco se aferró a la pequeña piedra gris y cerró los ojos. Había pensado en Harry tan a menudo ese primer año en que se distanciaron. Si era sincero, muchos de esos pensamientos, al menos al principio, habían sido muy, muy desagradables. Con el tiempo había superado el dolor y le había escrito un montón de estúpidas cartas que nunca fueron respondidas. Eventualmente, hizo nuevos amigos, tuvo nuevas experiencias y olvidó a Harry Potter. Era increíble que, incluso en ese momento, después de tanto tiempo, todavía doliera que su mejor amigo no se hubiera despedido de él.

Draco suspiró y arrojó la piedra a la lata con tapa. -Hoy no. No puedo lidiar contigo hoy-, dijo mientras metía la lata en la caja de embalaje y se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

-Draco, haz algo con esas cajas. Tu padrino llegará dentro de dos días y no quiero que esté saltando las cajas con tus cosas que has metido en la habitación de invitados en lugar de tirarlas o algo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. -Sí, mamá-, dijo mientras su tenedor se arrastraba a través de sus huevos revueltos.

-¿Cuándo empezaron a gustarte los huevos revueltos?- Preguntó Narcissa de espaldas a Draco mientras hacía un omelett.

-Wolsford,- dijo Draco entre bocados. -No hay panqueques con trocitos de chocolate allí-, añadió con una sonrisa irónica.

-Eso lo explica, supongo-. Se giró rápidamente, la espátula todavía en su mano. -¿Hubieras preferido los panqueques con trocitos de chocolate? Todavía puedo prepararlos.

Draco arrugó la nariz con disgusto. -Esos son para bebés-, dijo antes de tomar otro delicado bocado de huevos.

Narcissa suspiró y volvió a su omelett. Una vez terminando de cocinar, se unió a Draco en la mesa y abrió el periódico. -Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy?- ella preguntó mientras miraba la sección de sociedad.

Draco solo había estado en casa una semana. En ese momento, había conseguido un nuevo guardarropa de verano y otoño, habían visitado a los padres de Pansy y Michael Parkinson y habían ido a una excursión de fin de semana a Bath. Realmente no quería hacer mucho de nada en absoluto.

-¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí? Ordenaré las cajas y tú podrás... ya sabes... hacer lo sea que haces todo el día.

El papel se cerró de golpe. -¿Disculpa?-, espetó Narcissa, con fastidio reflejado en sus ojos.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de color y agachó la cabeza. -Lo siento, mamá-, murmuró, mortificado de que su madre todavía pudiera intimidarlo tanto.

El papel crujió y se desdobló de nuevo. -Así está mejor-, dijo Narcissa. -Ahora, como estaba diciendo, antes de que el pequeño Lord Malfoy hiciera su aparición, ordena las cajas y luego ven conmigo a hacer algunos recados. Tengo que conseguir algunas cosas antes de que llegue Severus.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, agradecido de que su madre no lo hubiera visto. Más compras. Realmente brillante. -Sí, está bien-, murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba su plato al fregadero antes de subir las escaleras.

Draco se echó hacia atrás su cabello sudoroso. Había terminado de revisar las cajas, arrojando a la basura la mayor parte de su contenido. El resto lo había empaquetado en una caja mucho más pequeña para almacenamiento. -Nos vamos al ático-, murmuró mientras se paraba, caja en mano. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había hecho nada con la pequeña lata con tapa, depositada en el suelo. No tenía el corazón para tirarla, pero tampoco quería guardarla. La miró, arrastrando los pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás, antes de jadear y caminar hacia el ático.

Regresó a su habitación varias horas después. La lata, por supuesto, todavía estaba allí. Aun así, Draco estaba un poco sorprendido, como si hubiera esperado que desapareciera y lo relevara de la responsabilidad de decidir qué hacer con ella.

-Esto es ridículo-, murmuró en voz alta antes de tomar la lata y sentarse pesadamente en su cama. -¿Cuál es el problema, de todos modos?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Abrió la lata y tocó el contenido, su mano descansando en la pequeña piedra gris. Draco sintió un repentino y ardiente deseo de saber qué había sido de Harry. Se preguntó de nuevo por qué Harry nunca había respondido a sus cartas. Había encontrado otros amigos, supuso.

Draco dio vuelta a la piedra una y otra vez en su mano mientras se preguntaba acerca de las cosas más extrañas, como si Harry todavía le tenía miedo a las ventanas o si alguna vez había crecido. Se preguntó si todavía se enfermaría, si todavía pasaba el tiempo merodeando entre plantas, si había seguido aprendiendo latín. Se preguntó si Harry tenía un nuevo mejor amigo. Dejó la piedra por un momento, trazando sus bordes con un dedo. Pero de todas las cosas extrañas que se preguntaba, la que más quería saber era por qué Harry nunca se había despedido. Cogiendo la piedra en su mano, Draco bajó las escaleras.

-Mamá, ¿sabes lo que le pasó a Harry?.

Narcissa se puso rígida. -¿Quién, querido?.

Draco suspiró. -¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? ¿El chico que prácticamente vivió con nosotros durante tres años?.

Narcissa mantuvo sus ojos en la sección de jardinería del periódico. -Sí, por supuesto. Harry. No tengo idea, Dragón. ¿Por qué?.

-Por nada. Estaba revisando las cajas como me pediste. Encontré algunas cosas viejas. Me hicieron recordar algunas cosas, ¿sabes?.

-Hmm-, dijo Narcissa.

El silencio se asentó por unos momentos. Narcissa parecía incómoda por alguna razón que Draco no podía entender. -¿Crees que todavía vive en Magnolia Crescent?- preguntó Draco, esperando iniciar la conversación de nuevo.

Narcissa arrugó el papel y se removió en su asiento. -Te lo dije, no sé- dijo, una acidez inusual en su voz.

-Me gustaría saber. ¿Me llevarías?. Está de camino a las tiendas.

Narcissa suspiró. -No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué?- exigió Draco.

-Porque no lo es-, dijo Narcissa, crujiendo el papel una vez más.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- Draco estalló.

Narcissa cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de doblar el papel cuidadosamente y colocarlo sobre la mesa. -Es terriblemente grosero aparecer sin ser invitado-, respondió.

-Tomaré el riesgo,- dijo Draco, su resolución de ver a Harry aumentando ante el extraño comportamiento de su madre.

-Quizás deberías llamar primero- Narcissa evadió.

Draco pensó en eso y casi se rio. Nunca había sabido el número de teléfono de Harry. -Solo hay que intentarlo. Si él no está allí, haré los recados contigo. Siempre puedo ir a otro día.

Al darse cuenta de que Draco no iba a dejarlo pasar, Narcissa cedió. Después de todo, a ella no le importaba tener una pequeña medida de paz sabiendo que Harry estaba bien. -Conseguiré mis llaves, entonces-, dijo, todavía negándose a mirar a Draco.

El viaje fue silencioso. Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Harry y Draco salió del auto. -Si él no está, volveré enseguida. Si agito la mano, ve a hacer tus recados. Llámame al móvil cuando vengas de regreso.

Narcissa asintió, con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro.

Draco caminó hasta la puerta de Harry y llamó. Esperó por unos segundos. Creyó oír ruido adentro, así que volvió a llamar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear por tercera vez, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Bajó la mirada hacia una desaliñada cabeza de cabello negro salvaje y sonrió a su pesar.

-¿Qué?- la melena negra ladró antes de finalmente mirar hacia arriba.

La sonrisa de Draco decayó ante los ojos cerrados y el gesto ceñudo con el que lo habían recibido. Había un moretón difuminado en lo alto de la mejilla de Harry. Su labio inferior mostraba evidencia de haber sido roto recientemente. Una extraña sensación de protección lo recorrió. -¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?- Draco soltó sin pensar.

Los ojos cerrados se abrieron de par en par con miedo e incredulidad mientras recorrían al pálido y aristócrata rubio frente a él. Harry jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona frente a él. ¿Por qué diablos estaba Draco Malfoy de pie en su pequeño porche? ¿Qué coño creía que estaba haciendo allí, después de todos esos años?. Años de ira y dolor reprimidos atravesaron su piel, dejando un rastro rojo y caliente a su paso, haciendo que el moretón que sabía que Malfoy estaba mirando destacara aún más. El hecho de que pudiera haber un poco de vergüenza entremezclada con esa rabia y dolor (que Draco Malfoy tuviera que verlo así) hizo que Harry se enfadara aún más. No le importaba lo que nadie pensara de él. ¿Por qué demonios debía importarle lo que Draco Malfoy (quién lo había traicionado, lo había dejado sin decir una palabra, y quien ni siquiera había podido escribir una maldita carta en cuatro años) pensara de él?

Harry miró hacia abajo y luchó para ordenar sus emociones. Cuando sintió que la fachada que había creado hacía tanto tiempo finalmente se tomó su lugar, levantó la vista con una expresión presumida en su rostro. -Entonces- su lengua ácida deslizándose. -Draco Malfoy. El hijo pródigo ha regresado.

Draco estaba allí, con la boca abierta, mirando a su amigo de la infancia preguntándose qué diablos le había pasado. Su ropa era tan raída y tan grande como él recordaba, pero el corte, el moretón, el estado general de... la rabia que podía sentir en Harry era diferente de todo lo que podía recordar. Draco podía verlo en las manchas de sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de Harry, en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban como botellas de verde desafío, y en la forma en que se mantenía en una línea defensiva de músculos ágiles. Los labios demasiado rojos de Harry se fruncieron cuando miró a Draco hacia abajo. A pesar de estar cerrados, todavía parecían hinchados, como picados por abejas, notó Draco. Se preguntó si siempre habían estado tan llenos o si tenía algo que ver con la herida en ellos. Una sensación desconocida resonó a través de él que él calificó de irritación e inquietud.

Inquieto por el escrutinio de Draco, Harry espetó. -Cristo, Draco. ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Repitió Draco, como si todavía estuviera atrapado en el momento en que se abrió la puerta. Por instinto, extendió la mano para tocar la cara de Harry.

Harry retrocedió y siseó. -No me toques.

-Sólo dime que fue lo que te pasó-, exigió, cayendo inmediatamente de nuevo en el papel de protector que había jugado voluntariamente todos esos años en el pasado.

Harry lo miró con dureza. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica. -Me caí-, dijo, recordando haber dicho esas mismas palabras a otra rubia aristócrata. -Ahora, si terminaste de quedarte boquiabierto, puedes jodidamente marcharte-. Harry hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Espera!- Draco dijo, finalmente volviendo en sí. -Quería hablar contigo. Saber cómo estabas. Acabo de llegar a casa. Quiero decir, la semana pasada.

Harry bufó. Miró a Draco de arriba abajo. -¿Y querías verme? Que generoso.

Draco no sabía de dónde había venido ese hosco y sarcástico... gamberro. ¿Adónde se había ido Harry? ¿Adónde se había ido su pequeño león desaliñado? Envió a su madre la señal con la mano, impaciente, mientras le suplicaba a Harry. -Por favor. Yo-yo solo quiero hablar. Ponernos al día un poco, ¿sí?.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos, mirando nerviosamente por la puerta antes de suspirar, poniendo los ojos en blanco y abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que Draco entrara.

Draco siguió a Harry a la cocina. Harry estaba de pie junto al fregadero, con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo encorvado como si se estuviera protegiendo. Draco no estaba seguro de si sentarse o quedarse de pie, así que se apoyó en la pared mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer con los pies, las manos y los brazos. No recordaba una vez en que se hubiera sentido tan incómodo. Todo era completamente silencioso.

-Eres más alto-, dijo Draco, con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente en la pequeña casa. El sonido de su voz parecía demasiado ruidoso y apretado.

-Tengo catorce.

-Correcto...-. Draco se detuvo. Jugueteó con su suéter. Miró su reloj antes de mirar sus zapatos. -¿Así que... cómo has estado?.

-Fantásticamente-, Harry respondió sarcásticamente.

Draco luchó por encontrar algo que decir. -¿Aún estudias en Bennington-Bright?.

Harry jaló sus brazos un poco más. -No. Voy a una escuela privada calle abajo. Más cerca y esas cosas.

Draco asintió. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Habían fotos en la nevera. Ninguna de Harry, se dio cuenta. -Mamá dice hola-, dijo Draco mientras sus ojos seguían vagando por la cocina.

-¿Lo hace?- Preguntó Harry, el trasfondo de algo bastante malo en su voz.

Draco se sorprendió. -Se preguntaba cómo te estaba yendo.

-¿En serio? Dile que puede ir y...- Harry se detuvo. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y cerró los ojos. -No importa. No importa-, murmuró.

Las cosas se estaban volviendo extrañas rápidamente, pensó Draco. Se aferró a su último movimiento. -Entonces, estaba ordenando una caja de cosas viejas. Nunca adivinarás lo que encontré.

Harry solo lo miró fijamente, sin dar ninguna indicación de que estuviera interesado en lo que Draco tenía por decir.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, decidiendo no continuar con la historia de su descubrimiento. Harry parecía haber perdido el aprecio por los cuentos narrados de Draco. En cambio, sacó la pequeña piedra y la puso en el mostrador de la cocina. Observó cómo Harry la miraba, parpadeaba y luego miraba a Draco como diciendo: -¿Y qué?.

Malentendiendo, Draco trató de explicar. -Es la piedrita que...

-Sé lo que es-, interrumpió Harry.

-Oh-, dijo Draco, sintiendo como si hubiera entrado en una conversación ya en progreso, una a la cual no podía seguirle el hilo.

-¿Recuerdas todas esas búsquedas del tesoro que hicimos? No puedo creer cuántos agujeros cavamos-, dijo, haciendo un último esfuerzo en la conversación.

Harry, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para recordar. -Draco-, dijo con un suspiro. -¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Quiero decir, han pasado cuatro años. Nunca te importó hablar conmigo durante ese tiempo, ¿por qué ahora?.

La boca de Draco se abrió. -Tú eres el único que no fue capaz de aparecer para decir adiós. Ni siquiera respondiste mis cartas- gruñó, con la cara sonrojada por la indignación. Dio un paso hacia delante. No estaba seguro de por qué se había enojado tanto, tan rápido.

Harry resopló de nuevo. -¿Decir adiós? ¿Estás enojado porque no me despedí? ¡Me traicionaste, jodido mocoso sin valor! ¿Y qué cartas? Nunca recibí ninguna carta tuya.

Las manos de Draco se curvaron en puños. -Eso es mentira-, gruñó, esquivando cuidadosamente el asunto del lago. Dio otro paso adelante y se inclinó.

Harry se apartó del mostrador contra el que había estado descansando. Sus manos cayeron a su lado mientras cruzaba la cocina. Sus manos se cerraban en puños mientras se acercaba lo más posible a Draco. -No me llames mentiroso, tú pequeño engreído gilipollas-, gruñó. -¡Tú eres el mentiroso! ¿Por qué estás aquí?- espetó mientras distribuía su peso, listo para defenderse si era necesario. -No pensé que alguien como yo estuviera a la altura de los estándares de los Malfoy-, gritó mientras miraba a Draco de arriba abajo, con los ojos fijos en su jersey de diseñador.

-Solo quería hablar contigo, mugriento cabrón -, gritó Draco mientras miraba a Harry, un destello de ira al rojo vivo lo envolvía. ¿Qué había causado que Harry perdiera el control de sus emociones de esa manera? Nadie le hablaba como lo había hecho Harry Potter. Dio un paso atrás y desenroscó sus puños. El punto álgido de su ira desapareció. Se apoyó en la pared de nuevo, dejando que sus brazos cayeran sueltos a los costados.

Harry observó a Draco con cuidado. Cuando lo vio apoyarse contra la pared, él respondió amablemente, dando un paso atrás. Volvió a su lugar junto al mostrador, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo otra vez.

Draco estaba jadeando mientras miraba a Harry. Pero Harry no lo estaba mirando; estaba mirando a lo lejos.

-Supongo que estoy un poco mugriento-, murmuró Harry con una risa oscura mientras la ira le hacía sangrar. Se volvió y cubrió a Draco con su mirada de ojos verdes, diciendo mucho, pero nada que Draco pudiera entender.

Draco tuvo que apartar la vista. La intensidad de su mirada era demasiado. Escuchó a Harry suspirar varios momentos después.

-Mira, así está la cosa, Draco, estoy bien, estás bien, dejemos los recuerdos en el pasado y volvamos a nuestras vidas, ¿de acuerdo? Si tú... quiero decir, si crees que estoy enojado o cualquier cosa, no es así. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. Tú tenías once años, estabas confundido y... lo que sea. Tenías once. Tenía once. Ahora tienes tu cierre, puedes seguir adelante.

-No es por eso por lo que estoy aquí-, espetó Draco, la desconocida agitación de la emoción se alzaba dentro de él.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué más habrías venido?- Harry se burló.

Draco se rehusaba a caer en su juego. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Era hora de dejarlo salir todo, entonces. -Encontré la piedrita. Me hizo pensar en ti. Yo-yo solo quería saber cómo estabas, supongo. Quiero decir, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y todo, pero, la cosa es, Harry, que fuiste mi mejor amigo alguna vez. No era mentira lo que dije en el muelle ese día.

Harry lo miró, realmente lo miró y dio un paso adelante. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, un gesto nervioso, notó Draco. Abrió la boca para decir algo. En ese momento, el móvil de Draco sonó, el estridente sonido los sorprendió a ambos.

-Es mi madre-, dijo Draco mientras miraba su móvil. -Está esperando fuera. Déjame decirle que necesito un poco más de tiempo-, dijo mientras abría su pequeño teléfono, el estridente _ring_ terminando tan abruptamente como había comenzado.

Harry bufó y negó con la cabeza. -No, no es necesario. Me has visto. Estoy vivo. Más alto y todo eso. Es hora de que te marches, entonces.

Draco se dio por vencido. -Uh, sí. De acuerdo-, dijo. Se giró para irse cuando Harry le tocó el hombro y le tendió la piedra. Draco no supo lo que lo poseyó, pero tuvo la abrumadora necesidad de tocar a Harry. Agarró su mano y la cerró apretadamente alrededor de la piedra. Incluso cuando Harry siseó e intentó apartar su mano, Draco se aferró. -Quédate con ella-, dijo.

Harry finalmente se liberó, dejando la piedra en manos de Draco. -Es solo una piedra, Draco. Una pequeña piedra de río, estúpida y común, que encontré un verano. No tiene nada de especial. Nunca lo tuvo.

Las palabras de Harry picaron. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en cuatro años?. Sí, claro, las cosas se habían ido en picada antes de que se fuera. Pero eso era parte del pasado. No explicaba la actitud hosca de Harry en el presente, ¿o sí? ¿Podía? Incluso mientras lo sacaban de la casa, las palabras de Harry siguieron sonando en sus oídos.

-Nos vemos-, dijo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta sin ceremonias, dejando a Draco de pie en el porche, solo. Draco bajó la vista hacia la piedra, todavía apretada en su mano, y se preguntó si Harry había estado hablando de la piedra o de otras cosas.

Harry tomó aire, tembloroso, una vez que estuvo seguro de que Draco se había ido. De todas las cosas que Harry había esperado que ocurrieran, encontrar a Draco Malfoy, luciendo perfecto y adinerado y... perfecto, parado en su puerta no era una de ellas. Y por supuesto, él tenía que lucir como algún tipo de rufián de la calle: su ropa, su cabello... su cara. Harry no había creído ni por un segundo que Draco había escrito alguna carta, o que había aparecido, de la nada, solo porque deseaba renovar su amistad con Harry. Harry no podía entender por qué Draco había estado allí, desenterrando recuerdos hace tiempo muertos, desenterrando tesoros olvidados de su bolsillo.

Harry se esforzó en convencerse a sí mismo de que no le importaba Draco Malfoy en absoluto, mientras se frotaba los ojos con los puños y rozaba el moretón en su mejilla. Hizo una mueca. Lo volvió a tocar, ahora intencionalmente, presionando un poco, negándose a morderse el labio de dolor. Al menos se había desquitado esa última vez. Vernon lo había golpeado la semana pasada y Harry le había dado un poco de su propia medicina; una rápida patada en la ingle había dejado a su tío en el suelo, gimiendo como un bebé. Había evitado a Harry desde entonces. Sonrió y se preguntó cuánto duraría el alivio.

Tío Vernon había dejado de ser cuidadoso con él hacía mucho tiempo. Especialmente ahora que Harry era mayor y asistía a una abarrotada escuela privada. Los profesores de Bennington-Bright se habían vuelto demasiado desconfiados acerca de los análisis que tío Vernon y tía Petunia les habían entregado, preguntando por qué Harry no había sido llevado a un especialista, por qué no tomaba medicamentos especiales, preguntando demasiadas cosas. Antes de que la señorita Poppy pudiera exigir un examen físico completo, lo habían sacado de esa escuela y lo habían recluido en la secundaria privada local. Ahí no les importaba mucho si Harry aparecía con un hematoma aquí o allá o algún labio roto ocasional.

Vernon hizo un gran espectáculo el primer día de clases con el nuevo director de Harry, hablando sobre cómo Harry era el blanco frecuente de una pandilla de matones, cómo se negaba a protegerse siguiendo sus reglas, cómo tenía un desagradable mal genio que lo metía en problemas, y cómo necesitaba rigurosa supervisión en la escuela. Vernon incluso había dicho que Harry era la "pequeña bestia de lengua afilada" que era porque había sido un niño realmente enfermizo. Era una excusa conveniente y creíble. Pasado el punto de cuidado, Harry había sido cómplice del engaño. Después de una advertencia severa a Harry, se hicieron las anotaciones apropiadas en su archivo, archivo que nunca se volvió a abrir. Eso había sido dos años atrás.

A pesar de todo, Harry todavía recibía calificaciones casi perfectas, no es que nadie lo notara o le importara. No hablaba con nadie, evitando así tener que contar mentiras elaboradas. No es que a alguien le importara eso tampoco.

Harry pasó sus dedos por su mejilla otra vez. Se consideraba afortunado. No era frecuente que Vernon fuera más allá de jalarle las orejas, de darle una bofetada con el revés de la mano o el maltrato general. Por supuesto, se preguntó qué rumbo tomarían sus pequeños juegos ahora que Harry había demostrado que se defendería. Sonrió al recordar a Vernon revolcándose en el piso como una morsa varada.

El reloj de la sala sonó a las seis en punto. Harry sonrió de verdad. Los Dursley estaban ausentes el fin de semana, lo que significaba que podía usar su tiempo libre como quisiera. Salió corriendo por la puerta trasera y se dirigió hacia la pequeña planta de sombra en medio de un círculo de grandes árboles en la parte posterior del jardín. Petunia nunca iba tan lejos y los Dursley habían estado ausentes con tanta frecuencia durante la primavera y el verano que Harry había tenido tiempo de construir su pequeño Edén sin interferencia.

Recientemente se había sentido fascinado con las plantas nocturnas. El señor Wells, el dueño del criadero local y su jefe durante el verano y los fines de semana, le había permitido encargarse de algunas plantas que había cultivado y atendido durante las últimas diez semanas. Solo esa semana habían comenzado a crecer las tímidas flores nocturnas. El libro que el señor Snape le había dado hacía tantos años (aún su posesión más preciada) le había dado la idea para el diseño de la plantación.

Entró en su pequeño Edén. La tensión del día se desvaneció como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Eso era lo que lo había mantenido cuerdo, atender a sus plantas. Allí, en ese pequeño enclave, no habían Dursleys con los que lidiar ni visitas sorpresa de parte de Draco Malfoy. Miró hacia el cielo, sonriendo por la forma en que estaba surcado de morados, rojos y azules. La oscuridad subiendo, el crepúsculo brillando.

-Hola mis amadas-, susurró, mientras observaba su obra. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las flores pequeñas, blancas y cerosas de jazmín que florecía en la noche sobre la pequeña arboleda que había formado a partir de trozos de madera que había encontrado en el garaje. - _Cestrum nocturnum_ -, murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba bruscamente. El aroma del jazmín colgaba pesado, casi empalagoso, en la leve brisa que giraba a su alrededor.

Se giró hacia las flores gordas y desparramadas de su izquierda. Cambió su peso hacia adelante y hacia atrás con mareada anticipación cuando las bulbosas flores se hincharon y, con una suave bocanada, se abrieron y se acomodaron en una brillante exhibición de color y movimiento. - _Mirabilis jalapa_ -, dijo en un melodioso susurro mientras sus dedos trazaban los bordes de varios de los capullos.

Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia sus favoritas. Las enormes flores de luna se balanceaban y se mecían, guiñándole un ojo con buen humor. Se inclinó e inhaló su fragancia suave y picante antes de arrancar una y acostarse sobre la suave hierba. La miró, girándola de un lado a otro, antes de trabajar en el nombre botánico. Ese todavía era un poco difícil para él, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo bien. - _Ip-Ipomo-I-pom-o-e-a alba_ ", dijo finalmente, repitiéndolo hasta que se le escapó de la lengua con facilidad.

Permaneció allí hasta mucho después del crepúsculo, hasta mucho después de que la noche se despejara y compartiera el deslumbrante cielo nocturno con él. Levantó flor de luna que aún tenía en la mano y la comparó con la luna que se sentaba gorda entre las estrellas, olvidándose por un momento de su vida, de la súbita reaparición de Draco Malfoy y las estúpidas piedras del río.


	11. Capítulo 11: Recoge lo que fue sembrado

—¿De nuevo, por qué estamos haciendo esto?— Draco preguntó mientras agachaba la cabeza, no queriendo ser visto montado en el viejo y desvencijado camión de carga.

—Tu madre desea replantar el jardín. Me quedaré con ustedes varias semanas mientras restauran mis habitaciones en la escuela. Tengo la intención de ayudar y asegurarme de que la replantación se haga correctamente. No has salido de la casa en días y has estado lloriqueando todo el tiempo, o eso me han dicho. Oh, sí, y disfruto haciendo que tus radicales cambios de humor sean aún más preocupantes. ¿Lo cubrí todo? —Severus arrastró las palabras mientras conducía a la tienda de horticultura local.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y murmuró algo obsceno en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana. Su padrino había estado con ellos durante los últimos dos días y ya había logrado irritar a Draco con preguntas molestas sobre su mal humor.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?— Severus preguntó.

—No lo creo—, Draco bufó.

—Qué lástima. Le estás dando a tu madre un ataque con esta actitud tuya y no voy a tener a Narcissa llorando conmigo día tras día sobre lo que te pasa.

Draco resopló y chasqueó la lengua. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Se suponía que debía decirle a su padrino que no podía dejar de pensar en Harry? Eso no iría bien.

—¿Es una chica?— Severus preguntó.

Draco resopló por lo desconcertado que sonaba su padrino haciéndole semejante pregunta. —No, no es una chica—, murmuró Draco.

—Ah... correcto... ¿entonces un chico?— Severus dijo con vacilación.

Draco se rio. —No. Al menos no así—, se apresuró a agregar.

Condujeron en silencio por un poco más de tiempo. Draco se sorprendió por la incongruencia de su elegante padrino manejando un camión de clase baja. —¿Por qué tenemos que recoger las plantas? A mamá siempre se las entregan en casa—. Draco arrugó la nariz y se removió en su asiento. — Aquí apesta—, murmuró en voz baja.

Ignorando las quejas de Draco, Severus dijo: —Y es precisamente por eso que estamos escogiendo todo y llevándolo nosotros mismos. Esos muchachos del criadero siempre están magullando las plantas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Al menos podría olvidarse de Harry por un momento.

—Narcissa mencionó que visitaste a un viejo amigo el otro día.

O no. Draco sintió el pinchazo de agudo dolor al recordar su desastrosa visita a Harry. Lo escondió detrás de una máscara de indiferencia y se encogió de hombros. —Sí. Encontré algunas cosas viejas. Pensé que sería bueno saludarlo.

—Parece que no fue así.

Joder, Draco pensó para sí mismo, Severus siempre iba directamente hacia su objetivo. Draco se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —Cambió mucho.

—Me lo imaginaba, han pasado casi cuatro años.

Draco asintió en respuesta, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir algo más. Sí, Harry era diferente y sí, parte de eso era porque era mayor. Pero había más que eso. Draco estaba seguro.

—Ah, aquí estamos—, dijo Severus mientras conducía el camión al estacionamiento del criadero.

—Jodidamente brillante—, murmuró Draco por lo bajo mientras bajaba del camión y se deslizaba detrás de Severus.

—Con el propietario, por favor, —espetó Severus a un desventurado joven que parecía tener veinte años.

El joven -John, leyó en su etiqueta de empleado- miró a Severus de arriba abajo, giró su mirada hacia Draco y negó con la cabeza. —¡Señor Wells!— John gritó por encima del hombro antes de volver a la tarea de desherbar una zona de demostración permanente de jardín en el frente del criadero.

Segundos después, un hombre pequeño y malhumorado se les acercó. —¡Te dije que no me molestaras! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué no puedes hacer sin ayuda ahora?— preguntó en eficiente tono entrecortado.

Sin inmutarse por la actitud vigorosa de su empleador, John hizo un gesto hacia Severus y Draco. —Preguntaron por ti—, dijo antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Un ruido de frustración escapó de la garganta del Sr. Wells. —¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?— espetó a Severus y a Draco.

Draco casi se rio. Así sería el tío Severus en treinta años. Lanzando una mirada a su padrino, era obvio que había pasado por alto la sorprendente similitud.

—Requiero su ayuda, señor,— comenzó Severus. —Tengo un pedido bastante grande para llevar y me resulta más fácil trabajar con el propietario. Sin embargo, si prefiere, puedo llevar mi negocio a otro lado.

El Sr. Wells no pestañeó ante la amenaza. Agitó las manos en el aire y dijo: —Bien, bien. ¿Qué estás buscando? Supongo que querrás inspeccionar todo.

—Sí, por supuesto—, dijo Severus mientras retiraba su pequeño diario de su bolsillo y comenzaba a hojearlo. —Ah, sí. Me gustaría comenzar con los arbustos de fundación, luego ir a los árboles de pequeños especímenes antes de moverme a los delimitantes y las plantas anuales [1].

El señor Wells suspiró irritado y batió sus manos otra vez. —Continua—, graznó.

Los labios de Severus se fruncieron en una delgada línea, que Draco encontró muy, muy graciosa.

—Comencemos con sus _fines buxus microphylla_ , _ligustrum sinense_ , _leea coccinea_...

—Detente, detente—, bramó el Sr. Wells. Miró a Severus arriba y abajo antes de escupir en el suelo con aire ausente. —Eres uno de esos tipos engreídos, ¿no? Bien, bien. No uso ninguno de esos nombres elegantes. O los llamas por sus nombres comunes o tendrás que trabajar con el niño. Él es el único por aquí que sabe de esas cosas.

Severus resopló. —El niño, entonces—, dijo con los dientes apretados.

El Sr. Wells refunfuñó. —De todas formas, no tengo la paciencia para tratar con gente como tú—. Se volvió hacia John, quien fingía no escuchar a escondidas mientras limpiaba el jardín ornamental. —John, trae al niño—, dijo Wells antes de volverse hacia Severus. —Te atenderá en un momento. Sabrá tus nombres elegantes—, dijo antes de alejarse sin siquiera despedirse.

Severus bufó por el trato de mala calidad. —¿Cómo encontró tu madre éste lugar?— susurró.

Draco se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantener sus risitas bajo control. Siempre había pensado que era pomposo que su padrino insistiera en usar los nombres botánicos, los nombres botánicos completos, cuando estaba fuera de su salón de clases. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una pequeña enredadera con flores anaranjadas y la vio balancearse con la brisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?— una suave voz llamó.

Draco se dio vuelta, sorprendido de conocer la voz. Era Harry. Estaba parado allí, con una camiseta sucia y pantalones vaqueros holgados, con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, las manos cubiertas con guantes de jardinería gastados. Había una mancha de tierra sobre el pómulo donde Draco había visto el hematoma unos días antes. —Harry—, espetó Draco.

La sonrisa suave de Harry vaciló cuando su mirada se dirigió a Draco y luego al hombre parado frente a él. Era el señor Snape. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado su rostro? Harry vaciló por un segundo. Pensó en volverse y dejarlos en el desventurado cuidado de John. ' _No_ ', pensó para sí mismo. _'Este es mi territorio, no el de ellos_ '. Se dijo antes de retirar una mano de su guante y ofrecérsela a Severus. —Señor Snape. Ha pasado mucho tiempo—, murmuró. Levantó sus ojos a Draco por un breve momento. —Draco—, dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Señor Potter—, dijo Severus, tomando la mano de Harry. —Supongo que eres el 'niño' al que se refirió tu empleador—, dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry se rio entre dientes. Algo sobre el señor Snape siempre lo tranquilizaba. Tan pronto como el enojo de Draco explotara, el señor Snape podría calmarlo. —Sí, supongo que sí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?— preguntó, sin querer empezar una pequeña charla.

La frente de Severus se arqueó en desafío. —Como le dije a ese pequeño hombre abominable, me gustaría ver tus mejores _buxus microphylla_ , _ligustrum sinense_ , _leea coccinea_ y _llex opaca_ para empezar.

Harry vaciló. Sin apartar los ojos de los de Severus, llamó a John. Cuando John se acercó trotando, Harry lanzó una rápida sonrisa en dirección a Severus. —Necesito un boj de hoja pequeña, un alijo chino, un pequeño acebo de la India occidental y... un acebo americano. Tráelos de atrás—, dijo.

John asintió y trotó hacia el almacén trasero de la tienda.

—Estoy impresionado, señor Potter, —dijo Severus. —Pero, una vez más, esos nombres son terriblemente comunes, ¿no lo crees? De hecho, el _ligense sinense_ es casi un nombre común en sí mismo.

—Si usted lo dice, señor—, dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa y una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

Draco estaba furioso mientras miraba el intercambio. ¿Por qué Harry no le había sonreído a él de esa manera? ¿Por qué podía hablar tan fácilmente con su padrino, pero no con él?

John regresó con las plantas solicitadas y Severus hizo ademán de mirarlas cuidadosamente, preguntando sobre las condiciones de riego y fertilización. Harry respondió todas sus preguntas, su mirada se movía hacia Draco de vez en cuando.

—Tomaré diez de estos, quince, no, veinte de estos, y doce de estos—, dijo Severus, señalando el boj, el acebo de la India occidental y el ligustro chino, respectivamente.

John asintió. —Tenemos entrega gratuita señor—, dijo.

—No—, Severus declinó la oferta—. He traído mi propio camión. Los llevaremos nosotros mismos, creo. Con la asistencia competente del señor Potter, por supuesto.

Harry asintió y miró hacia abajo. —¿Algo más, señor? ¿Debo enviar a John a traer todo?.

—No. Creo que me gustaría ver un _prunus americana_ , un _prunus serrulata_ y un _acer palmatum_.

—John—, dijo Harry, —mira si tenemos más ciruelos americanos, ¿puedes? Sé que los cerezos japonesas llegaron la semana pasada, los que tienen flores, ¿te importa?—. Harry vaciló y se volvió hacia Severus. —En cuanto al arce, er, arce japonés—, dijo Harry en beneficio de John, —no especificó de qué tipo. Tenemos un _Atropurpureum_ bastante brillante, ese es el rojo, John, si está interesado, señor.

Severus arqueó las cejas. —Eso sería aceptable.

Harry sonrió. —¿Algo más, señor? ¿Qué? ¿No hay cardos rosados ésta vez?

—No—, dijo Severus con una sonrisa. —Hoy no, señor Potter.

Harry asintió con la cabeza a John, quien se fue para encontrar los especímenes que Severus quería ver.

—Veo que tomaste mis instrucciones de corazón, — dijo Severus.

Harry asintió. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Draco. —Fueron todas esas horas de estudio. Realmente ayudaron. Todavía tengo mi Parkinson[2]—, agregó.

Severus asintió. Miró a su ahijado que simulaba estar fascinado por una enredadera con flores. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que Harry era el amigo a quién Draco había ido a ver. Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué las cosas habían ido tan desastrosas. Al menos, Draco parecía pensar que había sido así.

—¿Cómo van tus clases? ¿Todavía en Bennington-Bright?— Preguntó Severus en un esfuerzo por descubrir qué había pasado. Se sorprendió al ver la que la expresión de Harry se cerraba ante la pregunta.

—No señor—, murmuró Harry. —Mi primo, él está en un internado ahora, y yo bueno, quiero decir, la secundaria local estaba más cerca. Puedo caminar hasta allí—, Harry tartamudeó. Dios, tan rápido como el hombre podía calmarlo, también podía convertirlo en un lío.

—Ya veo—, dijo Severus lentamente. —No pareces haber empeorado por el desgaste, supongo—, dijo mientras escudriñaba el esquelético cuerpo de Harry y su cabello salvaje. Severus chasqueó ante la tierra en la cara del moreno. —Sin embargo, señor Potter, uno pensaría que limpiaría su cara de vez en cuando. Sé que trabaja en un vivero, pero simplemente debe tener estándares—, dijo mientras extendía la mano con un pañuelo para limpiar La cara de Harry

Harry se apartó de la mano. —No, está bien. De verdad—, dijo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Hizo una mueca cuando la tela se arrastró por su piel. Supo en el momento en que el pañuelo se detuvo que el señor Snape había visto los restos de su hematoma. Una mano grande se enroscó alrededor de su barbilla y forzó su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia un lado.

—¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?—, Murmuró Severus mientras giraba la cabeza de Harry de un lado a otro para examinar mejor el moretón.

Harry se puso rígido por un momento antes de relajarse en su mortificada persona. Se rio entre dientes. —Nada, en realidad. Excepto que soy torpe. Pisé una azada de jardinería mientras trabajaba. Se levantó bruscamente y me golpeó justo en la mejilla.

Draco, que había estado fingiendo no escuchar, se volvió bruscamente al oír eso. —Me dijiste que te caíste—, dijo.

Severus, quien todavía tenía su mano en la barbilla de Harry, se volvió hacia Draco. —¿Qué dijiste?.

—Me dijo que se había caído. Vi el moretón el otro día. También tenía el labio roto. Dijo que se había caído—, repitió Draco mientras se acercaba.

Harry se soltó y tragó. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no tener cuidado. No había creído que Draco hubiera estado prestando atención y, honestamente, había olvidado lo que le había dicho el otro día. Toda la visita había sido un borrón de fuego y gritos. —Bueno, sí, me caí después de que esa estúpida azada me golpeó de manera graciosa—, mintió sin problemas. Agregó una risa despreciativa por si acaso. —Siempre me suceden cosas como esas. Es un milagro que hasta ahora no haya perdido una extremidad o algo así.

Draco abrió la boca para decir que no le creía, pero una mirada cortante de Severus lo tranquilizó.

—Por supuesto—, dijo suavemente Severus. —Peligros del oficio, supongo. Dime, Harry, ¿cómo están tu tía y tío en estos días?.

Harry se sobresaltó por el repentino cambio de tema y su rostro y lenguaje corporal lo demostraron. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué preguntaría por ellos, señor?— dijo bruscamente, preguntándose si había revelado algo.

Severus se encogió de hombros. —Solo estoy conversando.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios y se pasó las manos por el cabello. —Están bien. Todo bien. Todos estamos bien—. Harry giró para ver lo que le estaba tomando a John tanto tiempo. —Voy a verificar a John. Lamento la espera.

—No importa. Podemos mirar los árboles mañana. Creo que hoy me conformaré con los arbustos, si no te importa. ¿Estarás aquí mañana, Harry? ¿Podemos contar con tu ayuda nuevamente?.

—Um... sí. Claro—, dijo. —Ya vuelvo.

Cuando Harry se fue, Draco se dirigió a Severus. —¡Me dijo que se había caído!— siseó.

Severus levantó una mano, indicándole a Draco que se detuviera. —Este no es el momento ni el lugar, pero creo que tú y yo debemos charlar un poco sobre algunas cosas.

Draco asintió lentamente, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Unos minutos más tarde, un Harry nervioso y un John inconsciente de lo sucedido aparecieron con las carretas de arbustos que Severus había comprado. Severus hizo un ademán de inspeccionarlos todos, haciéndole preguntas a Harry todo el tiempo. Para Draco, parecía que Harry se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso cuanto más duraba la conversación.

—Esto servirá—, anunció Severus al final. —Ayúdanos a cargarlos, Harry.

Harry lanzó una mirada al suelo y se mordió el labio. De repente, Draco se sorprendió de lo mucho que se parecía a su contraparte de siete años en ese momento.

—Um—, comenzó Harry, —tengo algunas cosas que hacer. John es mucho mejor en este tipo de cosas.

—Tonterías—, dijo Severus. —John puede ocuparse de tus 'cosas', ¿verdad John?.

—Uh, sí—, dijo John, haciendo una rápida retirada.

Los ojos de Harry dispararon puñales a la espalda de John antes de suspirar y volver su atención a Severus y Harry. —Empecemos, entonces—, murmuró.

Tomó alrededor de treinta minutos aproximadamente que estuvieran cerca de terminar. Para entonces, Harry, Draco y Severus estaban acalorados y sudorosos.

—Bueno, señor, es la última—, dijo Harry mientras lanzaba el último boj en la parte trasera del camión. Se rascó el brazo sin pensar, haciendo que su manga se levantara, revelando un anillo de moretones oscuros.

Draco no pudo evitarlo. Jadeó.

La cabeza de Harry se sacudió por el sonido. Siguió la línea de visión de Draco. Su cara perdió el color. Los tres se quedaron allí un momento, sin que nadie dijera nada.

—No es lo que piensan—, espetó Harry.

—Díganos, entonces. Exactamente ¿qué es?— Severus dijo mientras levantaba la manga de Harry y examinaba el anillo de hematomas. Tenía una buena idea de lo qué había causado esos moretones. La verdad de eso hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Continuó, decidido a llegar al fondo de las cosas. —Porque para mí parece una mano bastante grande, digamos la mano de un adulto, envuelta alrededor de tu brazo y apretando todo lo que podía. Por supuesto, podría estar equivocado. Tal vez este anillo de hematomas, con sospechosa forma de dedos, ¿es el resultado de algún extraño accidente de jardinería también?.

—Es gracioso que lo mencione. Verá...— Harry comenzó antes de que lo interrumpiera.

—No me mientas—, siseó Severus mientras se inclinaba hacia delante preguntándose hasta dónde podía presionar a Harry. ¿Cómo se atrevía el niño a tratar de contar historias tan ridículas? Severus ignoró la pequeña voz que le preguntaba por qué le importaba. ¿Qué tenía ese chico que lo afligía tanto? ¿Qué había en ese chico que le causaba cariño y empatía, ambas emociones bastante extrañas para Snape, excepto cuando se trataba de Draco y Cissa?

—No le debo ninguna explicación—, gruñó Harry. Vio a Draco de pie a un lado. —A cualquiera de ustedes,— dijo antes de regresar su mirada hacia el señor Snape.

Severus alzó una ceja, examinándolo. —No, no, no, señor Potter. No es tan educado cuando las preguntas son acerca de casa, ¿verdad?

Harry estaba furioso. —Tiene sus plantas. Que tenga un buen día—, dijo lacónicamente cuando se dio vuelta para irse.

—¿Quizá debería preguntarles a tus tíos?— Severus preguntó. Harry parecía haber sido golpeado con algún tipo de hechizo petrificante ante esas palabras. Severus tenía su respuesta.

Harry suspiró y se giró para enfrentar al señor Snape. Él no iba a dejarlo ir. Harry no podía arriesgarse a una visita sorpresa del señor Snape a su tía y su tío. —Me meto en muchas peleas. Tengo un mal temperamento y todo eso—, dijo. —Draco lo vio el otro día, creo—, dijo Harry, lanzando una mirada a Draco.

—¿Me está pidiendo que crea que es una especie de matón, señor Potter?— Severus preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se rio, aunque era un sonido hueco y venenoso. —Dije que me metía en muchas peleas, no dije que yo las comenzaba—. Era lo más cercano a la verdad que Harry estaba dispuesto a soltar.

Severus suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —Harry...—, dijo, con la intención de decir más, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—No te creemos—, escupió. —Algo está sucediendo. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?— Draco preguntó, como si todavía fuera el mejor amigo de Harry; como si no hubiera estado ausente en su vida durante cuatro años.

Harry se negó a mirarlos. —Ya te dije lo que está sucediendo. Lamento si no me crees. Miren, realmente tengo que irme. Dejen su lista de nombres con John, yo los voy a traducir para él mañana—, dijo antes de alejarse de ellos, sin mirar atrás.

—¡Tío Severus!— Draco dijo. —No crees esas tonterías, ¿verdad? Alguien lo está lastimando. Quizás sea un matón de la escuela, o algo así. Tenemos que contarle a su familia.

Severus miró a su ahijado y suspiró. A veces, por muy inteligente que fuera, Draco podía ser increíblemente ciego. —Draco, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre tu visita al señor Potter el otro día?.

—

—Nunca adivinarás a quién vimos en el vivero esta tarde, Cissa,— dijo Severus mientras hacía un gesto para que Draco le pasara el cuenco de guisantes.

—¿A quién?— Preguntó Narcissa mientras cortaba un pequeño trozo de su carne de ternera.

—A Harry—, intervino Draco mientras pasaba los guisantes y se servía en el plato unas cuantas patatas. —¿Tiene queso azul?— preguntó, su nariz arrugada.

—Sí, ¿y a quién viste a Severus?— Narcissa dijo en respuesta a ambas preguntas.

La mano de Severus se detuvo de camino a los guisantes mientras miraba a Narcissa, sus ojos brillaban. —Lo escuchaste—, dijo casi en un susurro.

—Todavía tiene ese hematoma del que te conté, mamá, y habían más alrededor de su brazo. Como si alguien lo hubiera agarrado fuerte o algo así—, dijo Draco mientras tomaba una porción de papas.

El cuchillo de Narcissa chocó contra el plato. Murmuró una disculpa antes de tomarlo de nuevo. —¿Sí?—, Dijo. —Pobre chico. Siempre teniendo accidentes—, miró directamente a Severus.

Severus le devolvió la mirada a Narcissa de manera mesurada. —Tal vez. Sin embargo, Draco y yo tenemos nuestras sospechas de que algo más está sucediendo. Sabes acerca de todas esas sospechas, ¿verdad, Narcissa?— preguntó curvando una ceja.

—Sí. Creo que está siendo intimidado por alguien de la escuela o del vecindario—, dijo Draco sombríamente. —Traté de convencer al tío Severus de que teníamos que contarle a su familia de inmediato, pero él dijo que no. ¿Qué piensas, mamá?.

Narcissa dejó sus cubiertos y dio un trago a su vino. —Creo que tu padrino tiene razón, Draco—, dijo por fin.

Draco se desanimó un poco. —Bien—, dijo en voz baja.

Severus llevó su mirada hacia Draco. —Sin embargo, Draco, ¿por qué no le dices a tu madre lo que me dijiste esta tarde? Estoy seguro de que ella estará interesada en tus observaciones sobre el señor Potter.

La molestia brilló en los ojos de Narcissa. —No creo que sea necesario—, susurró.

Draco, alzó la vista hacia el frío giro que había tomado la voz de su madre. Había estado actuando muy extraño con respecto a Harry. Draco se preguntaba por qué.

—Continúa, Draco, —Severus lo presionó.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. Su mirada se movió entre el rostro de su madre y el de su padrino. Se miraban el uno al otro, en algún tipo de batalla silenciosa de voluntades, pensó Draco. El simplemente no lo entendía.

—Sí, bueno—, comenzó con incertidumbre. —Mintió acerca de cómo se lastimó. Me dijo que se había caído. Pero hoy en el criadero, le dijo al tío Severus que había tenido algún tipo de accidente en el jardín. Era una coartada muy buena, como... como si estuviera acostumbrado mentir o algo así. Pero, no recuerdo que mintiera cuando eran niños, ¿sabes? Es decir, ¿qué sucedió a lo largo de cuatro años que ahora se comporta de esa forma? No lo sé. Es extraño. Todo luce tan extraño—. Draco hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza, considerando algo en lo que no hubiera pensado antes. Se inclinó hacia adelante. Atrapado en aquel enigma llamado Harry Potter, sus palabras cayeron en un tono febril. Era como un gran misterio, del tipo que él y Harry solían resolver cuando eran niños. —Y luego, cuando estaba en su casa el otro día, habían fotos en la nevera y en el pasillo, fotos de su familia y esas cosas. Algunas de viajes, otras claramente tomadas en casa, pero lo curioso es que Harry no estaba en ninguna de ellas. En ninguna. Pero lo más importante es cómo actuaba. En la casa estaba nervioso y enfadado, quiero decir realmente enojado, como si estuviera listo para una pelea o algo así. Pero, en el criadero, estaba tranquilo, casi relajado. Bueno, hasta que tío Severus prácticamente lo interrogó. Parece extraño que esté más a gusto en espacios abiertos que en su propia casa, ¿no crees? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué piensas?

Narcissa apartó sus ojos de la acusadora mirada de Severus. —Creo que están haciendo demasiado de esto. Los dos—, dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y subir las escaleras. Cuando se cerró la puerta de su habitación, Severus se volvió hacia Draco. Miró a Draco cuidadosamente. Había encontrado el origen de los problemas de Harry sin siquiera darse cuenta. Severus se encontró revisando su evaluación anterior de la capacidad de Draco para negar la realidad. No era que Draco fuera débil, era más bien que había crecido en una burbuja de felicidad. No tenía idea de que algunas familias no se apoyaban entre sí, que algunas familias se dañaban mutuamente.

Los pensamientos de Severus se volvieron hacia un chico diferente. Uno que, en su juventud, había sido tímido, cortés y le temía a su propia sombra, pero ahora parecía enojado, aprensivo y, según el relato de Draco, iba en la dirección equivocada.

—Draco,— Severus comenzó vacilante, —¿Alguna vez recuerdas haber visto a alguien... herir al señor Potter cuando era más joven?.

Draco se reclinó en su silla y parpadeó. La noche se estaba volviendo extraña por segundos. Examinó tres años de recuerdos antes de contestar—. No—, dijo lentamente. —Pero... bueno, quiero decir que nunca tuve la impresión de que fuera particularmente cercano a sus tíos. No eran muy amables. Simplemente asumí que eran así con todo el mundo, ¿sabes?. Su tía era la peor, en realidad. Siempre criticando a Harry, llamándolo "chico", arrastrándolo por el brazo... —Draco se detuvo de repente y respiró hondo. Recordó el pequeño anillo de hematomas en la parte superior del brazo de Harry. Él levantó la vista. —¿Tío Severus?— preguntó en voz baja. —¿Crees... por qué? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¡Son su familia!.

Severus negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé—, murmuró. —Pero, creo que deberíamos investigar mejor.

Draco asintió, subyugado. Dio un tomó un bocado de papas, pero inmediatamente bajó el tenedor. —¿Crees que mamá sospechaba?— Comenzó a preguntar.

—No saquemos ninguna conclusión por el momento—, Severus intervino, ignorando el hecho de que era tan culpable como Narcissa de proteger a Draco de cosas desagradables, protegiéndose a si mismo de cosas desagradables.

Draco asintió de nuevo, miró su plato y se preguntó por enésima vez en esa semana qué diablos le había pasado a Harry Potter.

* * *

[1] Me perdonarán que haya usado la traducción literal de las plantas por que aunque las busqué en google (de plantas no sé nada), no encontré las traducciones "oficiales".

[2] Cuando Harry habla de su "Parkinson" se refiere al libro que Snape le regaló cuando estuvo enfermo: _Park in sun_ (no recuerdo el nombre en latín).


	12. Capítulo 12: La presencia viviente

—¿Volverás al vivero hoy?— Draco le preguntó a su padrino mientras lo miraba reprender a un joven llamado Steve a quien Severus pagaba para replantar el jardín de Narcissa.

—¡No, no ahí, idiota, el _buxus_ _microphylla_ va allí, no el _ligneous_ _sinense_! —Siseó Severus, deteniendo a Steve de cometer el grave error de plantar un aligustre chino donde se suponía que iría el boj de hoja pequeña—. ¿Qué dijiste, Draco? —Preguntó Severus mientras luchaba por no saltar hacia delante y sacudir hacia el exterior el poco el sentido común del irritante y aturdido Steve.

Draco abrió la boca para repetir su pregunta.

—¡No, no, no! Dije que el _buxus_ _microphylla_ va allí—, ladró Severus.

—Er... ¿qué?— Steve preguntó.

Severus negó con la cabeza, murmuró algo peyorativo sobre la ascendencia de Steve y cerró los ojos con fuerza. —¡El boj, idiota, el boj!— Severus escupió con voz tensa, como si pronunciar el nombre común de la planta pudiera matarlo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y luchó contra el impulso de reírse.

—Bien—, Steve comenzó con confianza. —Er, ¿cuál?— dijo de nuevo, mientras su mirada se movía entre las dos plantas frente a él, su confianza previa desvaneciéndose a un ritmo rápido.

Severus se lanzó hacia adelante y se acercó lo suficiente para poder ver a Steve. —El que tiene hojas pequeñas. ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, esa!— Severus finalmente dijo, señalando con su dedo el pequeño boj. —Nunca he sido testigo de tan atroz incompetencia. No, no te atrevas a tocar eso. La estás lastimando. Detente. ¡Detente! ¡Vete de inmediato! No dejaré que arruines mi jardín.

Steve se puso de pie. —Idiota loco. Buena suerte encontrando a alguien que quiera trabajar con gente como tú—, murmuró entre dientes antes de quitarse los guantes de jardinería prestados y marcharse sin más comentarios.

Severus lo vio irse y suspiró. A ese ritmo, el jardín nunca sería replantado. Se giró para ver a Draco soltando una risita. Severus entrecerró los ojos. —Cuidado, Draco,— dijo mientras movía los guantes de jardinería en dirección a Draco. La amenaza del trabajo forzado fue suficiente para Draco. —Ahora, creo que estabas diciendo algo.

—Pensé que dijiste que ibas a volver al vivero hoy.

—Voy a hacerlo. Ahora que no tengo que preocuparme por jóvenes sin esperanzas llamados Steve, que atraviesan el jardín y plantan cosas despreocupadamente sin tener en cuenta mi planificación. Honestamente, se llamaba a sí mismo un hombre de jardín pero no podía si quiera decir la diferencia entre el _buxus_ _microphylla_ y el _ligustrum_ _sinense_ — Severus bufó. —Eso es publicidad falsa.

Draco suspiró. —¡Olvídate de las malditas plantas! ¿Cuándo volveremos a ver a Harry?.

—Cuide su tono, señor Malfoy. Es un comportamiento inapropiado para un joven de quince años. No lo toleraré.

—Lo siento, tío Severus,— dijo Draco, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Severus se sentó en el bajo muro de piedra y le pidió a Draco que se uniera a él. —No _vamos_ a visitar el vivero hoy. Voy a ir solo—. Antes de que Draco pudiera protestar, Severus agregó: —No discutas conmigo.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de reojo. —Pero vas a averiguar todo lo que puedas, ¿verdad?

—Voy a intentarlo—, dijo Severus con tono cansino, preguntándose por enésima vez por qué había elegido involucrarse y por qué hasta ese momento.

—¿Por qué te preocupa?— Preguntó Severus, esperando que en la respuesta de Draco pudiera encontrar la suya.

Draco se miró las manos. Se encogió de hombros mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas. —Era mi mejor amigo. No entiendo. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? Le conté todos mis secretos. ¿Por qué no me dijo los suyos? ¿Por qué dejó que siguiera pasando sin decirle a alguien? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada?

Severus miró hacia otro lado. Eran buenas preguntas, pero muchas de ellas no tenían respuestas. —Hazle saber a tu madre que he ido al criadero. Volveré por la tarde—, dijo mientras se levantaba y se alisaba los pantalones.

—

—Oh, tú otra vez—, dijo Wells mientras Severus se acercaba. —Supongo que querrás al niño otra vez, ¿no?.

—Absolutamente—, dijo Severus, ya molesto por el pequeño hombre. —Estoy aquí para ver a...

—...Sé por qué estás aquí. El niño colocó todos tus lujosos árboles allí—, dijo Wells mientras señalaba con un dedo torcido hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Está el señor Potter aquí?— Preguntó Severus con irritación mientras miraba a su alrededor, sospechando que Harry se había asegurado de no tener que estar allí.

Wells miró a Severus. Severus tuvo la clara impresión de que los pequeños y brillantes ojos de Wells estaban buscando algo que no se podía ver a simple vista. Después de pasar un período de tiempo incómodamente largo, Wells preguntó: —¿Qué quieres con él? Es un buen muchacho, lo es. Un poco revoltoso, pero nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie—. El tono era suave y suplicante. Severus se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la brusquedad del hombre, a Wells le importaba Harry.

Severus se encontró con la mirada dura de Wells con tanta franqueza como pudo reunir. —Le aseguro, señor, que no intento hacerle daño. De hecho, mi ahijado y yo estamos muy preocupados por él. No lo habíamos visto durante varios años y... no luce muy bien. No parece muy ansioso por hablar con nosotros y pensé que esta podría ser la mejor oportunidad que tengo para descubrir lo que sucede.

Wells siguió mirándolo fijamente, su mirada inmutable ordenando a Severus que continuara, que confesara su propósito y sus pecados. Severus luchó contra el impulso de mirar hacia otro lado. —Me preocupan los moretones en el brazo y la cara que le vi ayer.

Wells parpadeó por un momento. —Fueron matones, vive en un barrio horrible—, escupió, desafiando a Severus a refutarlo.

Severus sonrió y dio un paso adelante. —Sé dónde vive el señor Potter. Apuesto a que esos moretones no provienen de ningún matón. Y apostaría, también, a que está de acuerdo conmigo.

Wells miró hacia otro lado. Sacudió la cabeza. —El chico atrae muchos problemas.

—Ese podría ser el caso, pero me atrevo a decir que vive con más problemas de los que atrae, —dijo Severus en un susurro. La cabeza de Wells se disparó al oír eso. Severus contuvo el aliento, temeroso de haber cruzado la línea.

Wells avanzó cojeando, —¿Qué está insinuando, señor Snape?.

Entonces el anciano iba a obligarlo a decirlo, Severus pensó para sí mismo. Bien. No estaba de humor para tontas intrigas y conspiraciones. —Creo que los Dursley no son especialmente cuidadosos con el bienestar físico del señor Potter.

Wells dio un paso atrás y agitó sus manos frente a él. —¡No dije nada sobre... sobre eso!— susurró en un furioso escándalo. —No estoy acusando a nadie de nada... no seré parte de esto. ¿Eres un detective? Oh Cristo, eres un detective.

Severus se precipitó hacia adelante. —No soy un detective, se lo aseguro. Solo estoy preocupado. Quiero saber lo que sabe. Eso es todo. No le estoy pidiendo que acuse a nadie de nada.

Wells se pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello ralo. —No estoy haciendo acusaciones—, murmuró. —Siempre me mantengo al margen de los asuntos ajenos. No voy a ser parte de esto.

—Lo entiendo—, murmuró Severus. Y ciertamente, él entendía. En tan solo un momento, el señor Wells había dado en el corazón del asunto. Era demasiado aterrador como para involucrarse en algo tan serio cuando todo lo que se tenía eran suposiciones y fragmentos vagos de evidencia subjetiva. Incluso cuando la evidencia era evidente, los problemas familiares siempre eran... delicados.

Wells suspiró y se frotó la cara con la mano. —Harry ha estado trabajando para mí desde hace dos años. Un pequeño cachorro escuálido pero trabajador, tranquilo, respetuoso... la mayor parte del tiempo, de todos modos. Algunos días parece realmente enojado, como nervioso. Por lo general, cuando la gente le pregunta cómo logra hacerse todas esas heridas tiene un millón de excusas. Solía pensar que era simplemente extraño; la forma en que estudiaba sobre las plantas, hacía un millón de preguntas, murmuraba esos pomposos nombres botánicos una y otra vez hasta que los entendía bien. —Wells vaciló y cambió su peso antes de continuar. Severus se quedó inmóvil. —Nunca habla de su familia. Nunca habla de lo que hace por diversión. No tiene amigos. Oh, es cortés y amable, pero siempre deja muy en claro que no puedes acercarte a él... —Wells se detuvo nuevamente. —Un día, hace como un año, creo, se quedó hasta tarde para ayudarme, perdió el autobús nocturno. Llamé a su casa para explicar la situación y hablé con su tío, le dije que Harry era un buen trabajador, le pedí que lo recogiera. No quería que un niño de trece años volviera a casa solo. Cuando le dije a Harry, le juro por Cristo que por un segundo pareció horrorizado. Yo... No lo entendí al principio. Ni siquiera me pareció extraño cuando me mandó a casa, asegurándome que su tío llegaría en cualquier momento, y que no necesitaba quedarme. Así que me fui. Claro, olvidé algo y volví unos minutos después justo a tiempo para ver a Harry y su tío teniendo una discusión. No sé de qué se trataba, pero el tío le dio un buen jalón en las orejas y lo agarró del brazo, tirando de él con fuerza y arrastrándolo hacia el automóvil. Al día siguiente, alguien vio hematomas en su brazo y Harry dijo que casi se había caído de un balcón la noche anterior y que su tío lo había agarrado justo a tiempo. No sabía que yo lo había visto todo. Comencé a preguntarme sobre si... bueno, ya sabes, —murmuró Wells. Se paseó de un lado a otro un poco. —Eso es todo lo que sé. Él podría haberlo merecido por todo lo que sé. Tal vez había hecho enojar a su tío antes. No lo sé. No estoy diciendo ninguna palabra más —, dijo, su actitud rígida de vuelta.

—Gracias, señor Wells—, murmuró Severus.

Wells asintió. —Tus árboles están por allí. Te enviaré al niño un momento.

Severus se detuvo por un momento antes de volverse hacia los árboles. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó el crujido de hojas detrás de él.

—Señor Snape.

Severus no tuvo que volverse para reconocer la voz, o la cautela y la vacilación, en ella. —Señor Potter—, dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. —Tenías toda la razón. Estos _Atropurpureums_ son encantadores. Cuéntame sobre este aquí—, dijo Severus mientras señalaba hacia el pequeño retoño más cercano a él. —Las raíces parecen un poco delgadas.

Harry se sintió un poco desequilibrado. Había esperado a que el señor Snape le ladrara sobre la situación de "matón" o que revisara los hematomas en su brazo. Después de todo, eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente hacía. Se mostraban apasionadamente interesados en él cuando lo veían herido. Una parte de Harry siempre se consternaba por la facilidad con que la que lograba desviar su preocupación. Solo parecían lo suficientemente preocupados como para asegurarse de que estaba vivo, respirando, y que podía sufrir algunos golpes sin desmoronarse. Después de todo, él no era su problema. Entonces él había ido preparado para enfrentar al señor Snape. Pero el señor Snape parecía desinteresado. Harry sintió un pinchazo no familiar de dolor ante eso. Su falta de fe en el mundo se reafirmó, se encogió de hombros y comenzó con su disección verbal de la planta, su crecimiento y sus proporciones.

—Este es un espécimen bastante bueno. Bien formado, simétrico, de buen color. Parece que el señor Wells tiene un buen criadero.

Harry asintió distraído mientras jugueteaba con uno de los árboles pequeños. Frunció el ceño. Parecía como si la punta de una de las hojas estuviera a punto de marchitarse un poco. Maldito John y su exceso de riego.

—Hace dos años que trabajas para él, dice, comenzaste a ganarte el sustento a una edad temprana.

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido, su distracción rota. —¿Disculpe?.

—Solo que el señor Wells mencionó que has estado trabajando para él durante dos años. Mucho tiempo.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste, ¿y por qué está hablando con el señor Wells sobre mí de todos modos?— Preguntó Harry, sus ojos entrecerrándose en pequeñas rendijas.

—Conversación, señor Potter. ¿Quizás haya oído hablar de ella?

—He oído hablar de ella—, dijo Harry mientras murmuraba —También he oído hablar de los interrogatorios—, agregó en voz baja. —¿Se ha decidido por alguno de estos?— Preguntó Harry mientras señalaba hacia el grupo de pequeños retoños e intentaba, una vez más, hacer que la "conversación" volviera a los asuntos que tenían entre manos.

—Todavía estoy decidiéndolo. El señor Wells tiene una opinión muy alta de usted, ¿sabe?.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron con sorpresa. Hablar con el señor Snape era como estar atrapado en un tilt-o-whirl[1] giratorio. —¿De verdad?.

—Sí. Se preocupa por usted, creo—, dijo Severus conversacionalmente. —¿Se preocupan su tía y su tío por usted, señor Potter? ¿Se preocupan de que trabaje tan lejos? Me pregunto, señor Potter, ¿cómo es que llega a casa por la noche? ¿Qué pasa si, por ejemplo... tiene para trabajar hasta tarde? ¿Qué hace entonces?

La mano de Harry se apretó alrededor del esbelto tronco del árbol que estaban examinando.

—Cuidado ahora, señor Potter. No es necesario arruinar un árbol tan joven y encantador. Ya lo ha magullado. Solo se doblará antes de romperse. Como la gente.

Harry jadeó y aflojó su mano. —¿Es eso lo que intenta hacer, señor? ¿Doblarme hasta que me rompa?— preguntó mientras liberaba el tronco y retrocedía.

Severus lo miró detenidamente. No respondió la pregunta de Harry, al menos no directamente. Se volvió hacia los retoños. —Creo que este, este parece el mejor del grupo—, murmuró, mientras sus elegantes dedos trazaban las hojas pequeñas y puntiagudas, aún jóvenes y tiernas, pero sin igual en brillo de color y promesa.

Harry vaciló. —Er, tal vez no vio el otro lado, señor Snape, pero ese... ese fue golpeado un poco duro—. Harry hizo el punto de girar el árbol para que Severus pudiera ver la rama rota y las pocas hojas con un borde amarillo. —Quiero decir, volverán a crecer. Todos los acers ornamentales tienen una segunda serie de hojas en reserva, pero no está tan bien como los otros.

—Soy muy consciente de sus imperfecciones, señor Potter—, murmuró, mirando a Harry en lugar de al árbol joven.

Fue entonces cuando Severus se dio cuenta, por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre había tenido un punto débil por las cosas magulladas, especialmente las plantas. Habían muy pocas plantas que no pudieran ser cuidadas para recuperarse, incluso bajo las circunstancias más extremas. Esa pequeña inyección de verde después de semanas, a veces meses, de desolación gris siempre le causó escalofríos. Eso era solo el comienzo, por supuesto. Persuadir a esa pequeña inyección de verde para que floreciera en madurez con solo paciencia, cuidado y disciplina, seguir sus guías hizo de la aventura diferente cada vez. Cada una diferente, al igual que cada planta era diferente. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que no podía obligar a la planta a hacer lo que él quería, solo podía guiarla y permitirse la gracia de apreciar la salvaje belleza de lo que sería. Esperaba que, en ese aspecto, las personas pudieran ser más como la flora y la fauna con las que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar.

Inquieto por el peso de la mirada evaluativa del señor Snape, el rostro de Harry estaba impregnado de un color casi tan brillante como la desesperada _sapling_ que sostenía con el brazo extendido. —Entonces, ¿por qué la querrías?.

—Porque, señor Potter, como tan acertadamente señaló, no se ha marchitado por completo. Simplemente necesita cuidado y atención, y una vez que reciba una dosis constante de ambos, no tengo dudas de que su brillo eclipsará a todo con lo que se compare.

Harry estaba inconmensurablemente perplejo. No le gustaba sentirse fuera de profundidad, o como si otros estuvieran hablando de él mientras hablaban con él. Harry asintió brevemente con la cabeza. —Es su elección, supongo, aunque no puedo imaginar por qué desperdiciaría su tiempo en esto cuando hay otros en mejor forma—, dijo con voz irritada.

—Tal vez pronto comprenderás ese concepto—, dijo Severus, sin dejar de mirar a Harry, deseoso de que entendiera, o al menos reconociera, el discurso metafórico en el que interactuaban, ya fuese consciente o inconscientemente.

Harry soltó el pequeño árbol y negó con la cabeza. Esa sensación de nerviosismo que el señor Snape siempre le causaba había regresado y le carcomía. —Buscaré a John. Él puede atenderlo de ahora en adelante.

—No hay necesidad de apresurarse, señor Potter. ¿Tiene algún otro cliente que atender o alguna otra tarea? El señor Wells me aseguró que tendría toda su atención por la tarde. ¿Se equivocó?

Harry tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, asintió, y luego negó con la cabeza otra vez, confundido y nervioso. ¿A qué estaba jugando el señor Snape?

Severus sonrió. —Bien. Hay algunos otros que me gustaría comprar también—. Severus trabajó a través de las muestras restantes a un ritmo metódico. De vez en cuando, miraba a un lado. Desde la periferia de su visión, podía ver a Harry de pie, cauteloso e incómodo. —Dígame, señor Potter, ¿cuáles son sus planes para cuando termine la escuela?.

—¿Qué?— espetó Harry, tambaleándose por los abruptos cambios de conversación. El tilt-o-whirl[1] estaba en plena marcha.

—Sus planes. Después de la escuela.

Harry lo miró sin comprender

Severus suspiró. "La carrera que has elegido. Tus esperanzas y sueños para el futuro—, se burló Severus.

—Conseguir un trabajo, supongo—, dijo Harry. —Encontrar un piso para compartir, o una habitación o algo. Alejarme de los Dursley—. Harry se encogió de hombros. —No lo he pensado mucho.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?.

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez, molesto. —Dije que no lo he pensado demasiado—, escupió. —¿Es este el único árbol que necesitará hoy, señor?— desafió, tratando desesperadamente de volver la conversación sobre árboles.

Severus chasqueó la lengua. —¿Tienes qué, catorce, quince? Pronto terminarás la escuela. Ya casi es hora de inscribirte en la Universidad.

Harry bufó. —¿Universidad? Claro—, murmuró.

—Oh, querido—, dijo Severus con maliciosa alegría, con la esperanza de hostigar a Harry, —Parece que he tocado algún nervio sensible. Me disculpo, señor Potter. No sabía que sus calificaciones eran tan deprimentes.

Las manos de Harry se curvaron en puños y su cara se encendió de ira. —¡Hey! ¡Mis calificaciones son casi perfectas!— soltó sin pensar. Cerró la boca y apretó los dientes, decidido a no decir nada más. No dejaría que el señor Snape lo atacara de esa manera.

Entonces, una idea le vino a Severus... quizás una salida grácil para todos. —Entonces estoy confundido, señor Potter. ¿Por qué no podría ir a la Universidad?. Seguramente su tía y su tío lo han alentado a que solicite ingresar en alguna. Me imagino que están muy orgullosos de usted, ¿no? Seguramente tienen todos sus pequeños certificados y premios de excelencia exhibidos con orgullo en su pequeño y alegre hogar.

Harry no dijo nada mientras apartaba la mirada y rechinaba los dientes. No iba a jugar con él. No iba a hacerlo. La explosión de frustración comenzó a arrastrarse por sus mejillas y cuello.

Severus continuó. —Draco me dijo que tu primo está internado en otra escuela. Debe ser maravilloso para ti tener toda la atención de tu tía y tío. Cómo deben adorarte. Oh y con esa banda errante de matones que parece solo interesada en hostigarte, me imagino que son muy protectores. Díganme, señor Potter, ¿qué abogado de primera línea han contratado para que procese en su nombre?

La cara de Harry se volvió de un alarmante tono rojo cuando sus labios se fruncieron en una delgada línea. —¿Vas a comprar el árbol _effing_ o no?— chasqueó.

—No va a hablarme de esa manera, señor Potter,— gruñó Severus mientras avanzaba hacia Harry, notando que el color naciente en el chico se había marchitado. —¿Estoy claro?.

Harry asintió, su labio superior se curvó en desafío incluso mientras continuaba retrocediendo. —Sí, _señor—_ , se burló. —¿Cobro esto para usted, _señor_ , o le gustaría ver algo más, _señor_?.

—¿He golpeado algún nervio, Sr. Potter?— Preguntó Severus con falsa inocencia, silenciosamente maravillado ante la muestra de enojo de Harry. Uno podía ver mucho más acerca de una persona cuando esa persona estaba exaltada y no se veía obstaculizada por el pensamiento consciente.

—Sé lo que está haciendo. Déjelo. No tiene nada que ver con usted—, siseó Harry.

—Simplemente estoy comprando plantas para mi jardín, señor Potter. Que elija conversar con usted es asunto mío. Tal como están las cosas, creo que he obtenido lo que necesito hoy—. Dijo Severus.

Los hombros de Harry se hundieron aliviados, aunque de manera efímera.

—Mañana deseo ver todas sus plantas anuales[2]. ¿Nos encontramos a la misma hora? Ah, y señor Potter, ya he revisado su agenda; sé que está trabajando todos los días esta semana. El señor Wells ha aceptado amablemente prestarme sus servicios exclusivamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué está haciendo esto?— preguntó en un murmullo enojado.

—No sé a qué te refieres—, dijo Severus mientras se volvía para irse. —Hasta mañana, señor Potter.

Severus había dado algunos pasos antes de que un pensamiento viniera a él. Tal vez harían bien en invitar a Harry a cenar, ablandarlo por medio de un corte de carne y bollos recién horneados antes de expresarle lo que tramaba. —Señor Potter, casi lo olvido. Narcissa quería invitarlo a cenar el próximo miércoles, ¿digamos a las siete en punto?.

La expresión más extraña que Severus había visto nunca pasó por la cara de Harry antes de que todas las emociones fueran completamente encerradas de nuevo. —No en tu maldita vida —, dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la parte posterior del criadero.

Los labios de Severus se fruncieron y sus cejas se juntaron. Esa no era la reacción que había esperado, por mucho. Y luego estaba el tema de las extrañas reacciones de Narcissa cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Harry. Era hora de obtener algunas respuestas.

—

Narcissa levantó la vista del periódico cuando oyó que se abría la puerta trasera. —Regresaste pronto. Veo que no se han hecho nuevos progresos en el jardín. ¿Ya se ha escapado del señor Straithwaite, Severus?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Si te estás refiriendo a ese inepto zoquete llamado _Steve_ , no se ha escapado, le he despedido por incompetente. En verdad, Narcissa, ¿cómo pudiste permitir que ese cretino cuidara de tu jardín?.

Narcissa se rio entre dientes mientras pasaba la página. —Lo hace bien, Severus. No todos podemos ser como tú, ¿verdad?.

—Es una pena que no—, murmuró mientras se sentaba a la mesa. —¿Dónde está Draco?.

—Lo mandé a caminar. Ha estado lloriqueando toda la tarde y me estaba volviendo loca.

—Ya veo—, dijo Severus mientras descansaba sus palmas sobre la mesa y miraba a Narcissa. Narcissa fingió no darse cuenta mientras escaneaba las páginas de sociedad y las noticias locales.

—Habrá un evento benéfico para _Balthor_ _Boy's_ _Home_. Quizás deba contribuir. Llevar a Draco conmigo, presentarlo a algunos de nuestro círculo—, reflexionó Narcissa. Severus no dijo nada en respuesta. El periódico crujió un poco más. —Mira ésta fotografía espantosa de Miranda Pettibone. ¿Amarillo canario?— Narcissa chasqueó la lengua. —Ni siquiera está de moda, la hace lucir como un plátano hinchado.

—Narcissa—, interrumpió Severus, —puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que desees, pero te cansas demasiado rápido de estos juegos. Son tan inútiles como los rencorosos chismes sobre el vestido de noche mal concebido de esa matriarca social. Vamos cortarlo. Vi al joven señor Potter esta tarde. Por un capricho, lo invité a cenar la semana siguiente, le dije que la invitación era tuya. ¿Sabes que tuvo la reacción más extraña que he visto alguna vez?. ¿Me pregunto por qué?

El papel se cerró de golpe. Por un instante, Severus pensó que vio el dolor de la culpa plasmado en los rasgos de Narcissa. Sin embargo, se deshizo de él sin esfuerzo mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. —¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?— preguntó con un tono que sonaba a desinterés forzado.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto acerca de Harry Potter? De hecho, ¿por qué parece tan agitado cuando se trata de ti?.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus palmas en la mesa. —Nunca hubiera sospechado que eras una cobarde, Narcissa Malfoy. Draco no está aquí. No hay negocios apremiantes ni distracciones, solo tú y yo. Cada vez que aparece el nombre del chico, actúas como si alguien hubiera dicho el nombre de Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa miró hacia otro lado. —Por supuesto que no...

Las palmas de Severus golpearon la mesa. —Para esto—, siseó.

Narcissa se giró hacia él, su mirada correspondía a la suya. —¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga, Severus? Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Sabes precisamente de lo que estoy hablando, Narcissa. Hablamos con frecuencia cuando el señor Potter era un niño acerca de su espantosa familia, sobre la forma en que lo trataban, pero nunca tuve motivos para sospechar que habían más cosas sucediendo. No hasta ayer. Pero tú, has actuado como si supieras mucho más que el resto de nosotros y lo que sea que sea te hace sentir culpable. ¿Sospechabas que lo estaban maltratando?

—Severus, yo...

—¿Lo sospechabas o no? Es una pregunta simple.

—...no sé de qué...

—¡Respóndeme!— Severus rugió.

Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron con emoción enigmática. —Sí—, escupió. —Sí, sospechaba. Sí, ¡creo que incluso lo sabía! ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar, Severus? ¿Eso lo que querías?— Narcissa rompió en sollozos. —¿Es eso lo que querías oír?— Susurró.

Severus se recostó. No había esperado esa respuesta, realmente no. —¿Cuánto tiempo?.

Narcissa suspiró y se secó las lágrimas. —La noche antes de que Draco se fuera al internado. La noche en que pensamos que los chicos habían sido secuestrados por Trotter Blackmun. Vi moretones alrededor del brazo de Harry y algunos más pequeños en su clavícula. Me dijo que se había caído.

—Y le creíste.

—No—. Narcissa hizo una pausa y miró hacia otro lado. —No, no lo hice—, susurró. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana sobre el fregadero de la cocina. Miró hacia el jardín, su mirada descansando sobre las hortensias grandes y suaves en la esquina de la casa. No había sido capaz de plantar gorros de encaje.

—¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?.

—Me prometí a mí misma que una vez que Draco estuviera sano y salvo en el internado me enfrentaría a los Dursley con mis sospechas. Entonces comenzaron a atravesarse ciertas cosas; tenía que hacer las maletas, tenía reuniones con abogados, un día se convirtió en tres, luego en cuatro, hasta que se convirtió en una semana. Harry parecía el mismo que siempre había sido: un niño melancólico con el espíritu de un ángel. No había enfermado, no habían signos evidentes de lesiones. Dos días después de que Draco se fue, Harry estaba jugando en su jardín como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonrió tímidamente en mi dirección cuando me vio, pero no hizo ningún ademán de querer interactuar. Parecía estar bien. Por lo tanto, comencé a cuestionarme a mí misma a medida que pasaban los días. Estaba segura de que había imaginado lo que había visto, que había hecho demasiado del asunto. Estaba sobreexcitada la noche del "secuestro". Creo que habría interpretado cortes de papel como heridas espantosas.

—Pero los observé, a los Dursley, quiero decir, hasta el punto de acosarlos. Creo que estaba esperando atraparlos en el acto. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil enfrentarlos bajo esas circunstancias. Pero nada sucedió. Una semana se convirtió en varias semanas y luego fue demasiado tarde. Lo dejé ir.

—El día que me mudé, Harry se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño ramo de gorros de encaje, igual que la primera vez que había ido de visita a mi casa. Parecía que quería decirme algo, pero... bueno... Creo que yo no quería escuchar. Debió haberlo descifrado, porque me dijo que me echaría de menos a mí y a mis panqueques con trocitos de chocolate antes de regresar a su propio jardín. A su propia vida. Y luego... Me fui.

—A menudo pensaba en él, ya sabes. Me preguntaba cómo estaba. Me convencí a mí misma de que estaba bien. Cuando Draco me dijo lo que había visto, cuando me contó cómo había actuado... Sólo quiero que todo esto desaparezca —, Narcissa susurró con voz lastimera.

Severus se sentó en silencio. —No va a desaparecer. Voy a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarlo, Narcissa. Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo olvidado.

—Prácticamente vivió con nosotros durante años, sabes. A veces... a veces era como si tuviera dos hijos. Cuando pienso en... tienes que entender, esa noche... Trotter Blackmun...— Narcissa dio media vuelta. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por un chico con el que te encontraste un puñado de veces y al que no has visto o pensado en él en cuatro años? ¿Por qué tú y no yo? ¿Cómo pude haber dejado que esto sucediera? ¿Cómo puedo vivir conmigo misma?.

Severus se encogió de hombros. —La respuesta es un poco extraña—, murmuró. —Excepto por decir que él es un chico extraordinario y no puedo soportar ver como desperdicia su potencial. Un joven, hosco y enojado que está tan a merced de aquellos que lo lastimaron y de quienes permanecen pasivos y permiten que continúe. Él nos necesita, si puede admitirlo o no, lo hace. Quizás estoy dispuesto a hacer esto porque nadie más lo está. Hay un brillo salvaje en él que simplemente necesita ser pulido.

—¡No empieces a ponerte poético sobre esto, como con esa tonta orquídea amarilla que salvaste de una muerte segura hace unos años! Tú y tus malditas analogías con las plantas—, dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa débil, esperando un pequeño alivio de la culpa implacable con la que se tambaleaba.

Severus lo pensó por un momento. Con mal humor dijo: —No se trataba de una pequeña orquídea tonta, Narcissa. Era una _Caledenia_ _xanthochila_. ¿Tienes idea de lo rara que es esa especie de orquídea? Existe solo en una pequeña área de la región Wimmera de Australia y, antes de que existiera la ley de protección de Flora y Fauna ¡estaba casi extinta!.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez—, dijo Narcissa antes de regresar a la mesa y sentarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?.

—Poniéndote en el lugar de la planta asustadiza.

—Sabes, Narcissa, nosotros los humanos podríamos aprender mucho sobre la vida a través del estudio de las plantas, y estás evadiendo el verdadero asunto.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué, Severus?— Preguntó Narcissa, ignorando el comentario de la 'evasiva'.

Una ráfaga repentina de ira se apoderó de Severus. La imagen de Harry, de once años, saltó a su mente, golpeado y magullado por un día en el lago, aterrorizado de que su "secreto" hubiera sido descubierto. —Cómo mostrar angustia y necesidad sin siquiera decir una palabra—, susurró.

Narcissa suspiró y se desplomó bajo el peso de su resignación. —Me merezco eso, supongo—, susurró. —Me culpas, ¿no es así?.

Severus miró hacia otro lado. —No se trata de culpar, Narcissa. Eso no lo ayudará. No ahora. Tampoco te ayudará.

—No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad?.

—¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podríamos? Estamos mirando el problema a la cara, Narcissa. Tú, nosotros, ya no podemos fingir que no está allí. Puede haber sido más fácil cuando era un niño tímido, pero ya no es un niño, es un joven lleno de ira justa sin idea de cómo expresarla adecuadamente. Todavía hay una chispa de esperanza allí, lo sé. Pero no durará mucho.

Narcissa se enderezó y asintió. —Empecemos, entonces. ¿Qué propones que hagamos?.

Severus, que nunca carecía de palabras, se sorprendió por su falta de ellas.

—No creas que Harry no me importaba—, dijo Narcissa, con los ojos brillantes. —Yo... no hice lo que debí cuando tuve la oportunidad. No puedo cambiar eso, pero ahora puedo intentarlo y hacer algo para ayudarlo—. Narcissa estaba asombrada de que, en lugar de aumentar la presión de su culpabilidad, se consumiera un poco ante su compromiso.

Severus vaciló, recordando la reacción de Harry cuando mencionó a Narcissa. —No creo que él esté particularmente agradecido por tu ayuda—, dijo tan suavemente como pudo.

Narcissa cuadró sus hombros. —¿No crees que lo sé? ¿No crees que he pasado horas, días, sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad y preguntándome qué debe pensar de mí? No estaba preparada para enfrentar eso antes y no sé si alguna vez lo estaré, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer algo. Si las cosas son como dices, entonces él necesita todo la ayuda que podamos darle, independientemente de si la quiere. Incluso si nunca me perdona, todavía quiero ayudarlo—. Narcissa se miró las manos por unos momentos, controlando sus emociones antes de que terminaran por abrumarla. —Basta de esto. Dime lo que propones.

Los dedos de Severus trazaron la textura de la superficie de la mesa. —Estaba pensando que Wolsford podría necesitar un nuevo estudiante. Harry dejó escapar accidentalmente que sus calificaciones son casi perfectas. Tiene un obvio interés en la botánica y creo que estaría bien allí.

—Wolsford—, repitió Narcissa. —Bueno, eso es... nunca haces las cosas a medias, ¿verdad?.

—Lo alejará de esas horribles personas y le dará todas las oportunidades que se merece. Draco será una buena influencia, creo, y Harry podría conocer a _alguien_ allí.

Narcissa se mordió el labio. —¿Crees que los chicos podrán reavivar su amistad?.

—Si, lo creo.

Narcissa asintió. —Bien. Bien, comencemos entonces. Llamaré al Director y obtendré los formularios de solicitud. Pero, ¿cómo conseguiremos que Harry se postule? Los Dursley no lo dejarán.

Severus estudió sus uñas. —Tengo una idea, pero me imagino que todo tendrá que derrumbarse antes de poder reconstruirlo. ¿Puedes lidiar con eso?.

—Tendré que hacerlo, ¿no?. Sí. Sí, puedo.

—

Le tomó una semana a Severus hacer que Harry finalmente se cansara de su escrutinio y cediera ante él. Había regresado al vivero al día siguiente y el día después de eso. Cada vez comprando una cantidad ridícula de arbustos y plantas. Insistió en trabajar solo con Harry, una demanda a la que él obedientemente accedió bajo la mirada feroz del señor Wells. Harry hacía todo lo que le pedía, pero se había vuelto un poco más hosco, un poco más retraído, mientras Severus continuaba presionando más en los temas personales.

Al tercer día, Severus lo había visitado pretendiendo necesitar ayuda con la difícil decisión de elegir entre _floribundas_ e _hybrid teas_ , Harry dejó de ser cortantemente cortés.

—No estoy seguro. Las _floribundas_ ciertamente son más fragantes, pero los _hybrid teas_ son más hermosos. ¿Qué es lo que piensa al respecto, señor Potter?.

—Bueno, las _floribundas_ son más fáciles de cuidar, mucho más resistentes a las enfermedades—. Harry hizo una pausa. —Sabe, señor, hay un nuevo estudio acerca de una combinación de la tolerancia a la enfermedad de la _floribunda_ y la fragancia con la gemación simétrica del _hybrid tea_. No sé si alguno de los injertos está disponible, pero estoy seguro de que el señor Wells podría ayudarlo a averiguarlo.

—Un botánico en ciernes, ya veo. Leí ese estudio, es una premisa intrigante. Dime, Harry, ¿estudias botánica en la escuela?.

La tensión que Severus estaba acostumbrado a ver volvió a los hombros de Harry. —Um, no tenemos clases así.

—Ya veo. ¿Cómo se enteró sobre el estudio, entonces? ¿Su tía y su tío apoyan sus búsquedas intelectuales?.

Harry suspiró y apretó sus ojos cerrados. —No sé a lo que está jugando, pero no va a funcionar. Estoy cansado de esto—. Harry intentó alejarse, pero Severus lo tomó del brazo. Harry se estremeció. Mientras Severus empujaba la manga de Harry, Harry gruñó, estalló y trató de zafarse.

—¿Quién te hace esto?— Preguntó Severus en un susurro amenazador mientras pasaba el pulgar por los moretones que se desvanecían.

—Te lo dije, matones.

—No te creo.

—No me importa lo que crea—, escupió Harry. —¡Déjeme solo!.

—Narcissa me dijo, Harry. Me dijo lo que vio hace años. Lo sé.

Los ojos de Harry parpadearon antes de que su cara se torciera en una máscara grotesca de ira. Tiró de su brazo de las manos de Severus. —Bien—, escupió. —Ha descubierto mi profundo y oscuro secreto, _señor_. Mi tío me golpea de vez en cuando. ¡Gran cosa!— gritó, atrayendo la atención de otros clientes. —¿Por qué coño le importa? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Dónde estaba hace cuatro años?— La voz de Harry se ahogó. Sacudió la cabeza. —No importa. No necesito su ayuda y maldita sea, no la quiero. ¡Así que vete a la mierda y déjame en paz!— él gritó antes de huir.

—Nadie me disuade tan fácilmente, señor Potter,— murmuró Severus mientras veía a Harry huir.

Severus regresó al vivero dos días después, decidido a progresar. Tenía la aplicación a Wolsford en la mano y estaba pensando en las diversas formas en que podía manipular a Harry para que al menos considerara postularse.

—Ah, señor Wells. Encantado de volver a verlo. Tengo una cita con el señor Potter, como usted sabe.

El señor Wells miró hacia un lado. —Perdón por decirlo, señor Snape, pero el muchacho llamó hoy por enfermedad. Parece que no vendrá el resto de la semana.

El estómago de Severus cayó en picada. —Ya veo—, dijo, apenas capaz de mantener su alarma a raya.

—John puede mostrarte todo lo que necesites ver.

—En realidad—, dijo Severus, pensando rápidamente, —Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar de algo con usted. Supongo que es un buen momento. Teníamos a un joven trabajando para nosotros plantando, pero hemos tenido despedirlo. Pensé que tal vez podría contratar al señor Potter de manera temporal para que me ayudara.

El señor Wells comenzó a protestar.

—Te pagaría por la pérdida, por supuesto. Y pagaré los salarios del Sr. Potter también. Sería solo por unos días.

El señor Wells entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, escudriñando a Severus como la semana anterior. —Supongo que podríamos resolver algo—, dijo lentamente. —Tendré que avisarle a Harry, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo? Si no tienes problemas con eso, se lo haré saber al señor Potter personalmente.

—Bien, bien—, dijo el Sr. Wells mientras agitaba una mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un gesto desdeñoso. —Puedes tenerlo de lunes a miércoles, pero eso es todo. Lo necesito por aquí, ¡él es el único con sentido común por aquí!— El señor Wells ladró en dirección a John mientras se dirigía a regañar al joven por una cosa u otra.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, Severus se apresuró a irse, ansioso por llegar a la casa de Harry.

Severus golpeó la puerta, su impaciencia se deletreaba con los golpes rápidos de la aldaba. Esperó unos momentos antes de volver a llamar, sus golpes fueron más fuertes y rápidos que antes. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Harry Potter con aspecto normal.

—Maldita sea—, juró Harry, —¿qué tengo que hacer para que me deje en paz?.

Harry hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta pero, más persistente que Draco, Severus no lo permitió.

—Fui al criadero. El señor Wells dijo que había llamado por enfermedad.

—¿Si, y...?— Harry preguntó sin entusiasmo.

—¿Haces que todos tus invitados tengan sus conversaciones en la entrada de tu casa?— Severus se burló.

Harry murmuró algo por lo bajo antes de negar con la cabeza y abrir la puerta lo suficiente para que Severus pudiera pasar. —¿Mejor?— ladró mientras gesticulaba hacia la puerta.

—Su hospitalidad no conoce límites, parece,— dijo Severus mientras giraba hacia un lado para deslizarse por la puerta.

La puerta se cerró con algo que se acercaba a un portazo. Sin decir una palabra, Harry caminó hacia la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla. —¿Qué quiere y por qué está aquí?.

Severus se sentó —¿Estás herido?.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Harry, sin esperar la pregunta.

—Te pregunté si estás herido. Pensé que tal vez habías llamado por enfermedad porque tú y tu tío se habían metido en otra pelea. Pensé que tal vez, ¿cómo lo llamas?, oh, sí, pensé que podría haberte "golpeado un poco".

Harry bufó mientras miraba alrededor de la pequeña y sombría cocina. Severus siguió su mirada y encontró los tazones de fruta vacíos, los armarios bien cerrados y ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera estado en aquel lugar en algo de tiempo.

—Ni siquiera está aquí—, dijo finalmente Harry.

—¿Qué?.

—Dije que no está aquí. Ellos, más bien, están en su casa de verano en Mallorca. Dudley está fuera del internado por el verano así que se fueron de vacaciones tres semanas.

—¿Y te dejaron aquí? ¿Solo? ¿Tienes catorce años y te han dejado por tres semanas?.

Harry se rio. Fue un sonido frágil y disonante. —Por supuesto que sí. ¿Pensó que me llevarían con ellos? He estado cuidando de mí mismo durante mucho tiempo, señor. No los necesito y no lo necesito a usted.

Severus estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado—. ¿Entonces? ¿Estás enfermo de verdad?.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —Solo quería alejarme de usted, por supuesto. No sé por qué de repente está tan interesado en mí, pero haznos un favor a todos y déjalo. No hay nada que ocurra aquí que sea de tu incumbencia.

—¿Estás loco? Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia. Harry, estas personas te lastiman, te descuidan. No puedes querer vivir así...

—Ah, y usted está ofreciéndome algo mejor, ¿verdad? Por favor. Es lo mismo con todos. Perderá el interés demasiado pronto. Cuando llegue el momento de elegir entre mí y otra cosa, elegirá la otra cosa. Ya no juego más a esos juegos.

—Esto no es un pasatiempo lujoso para mí. O para Draco o Narcissa. Queremos ayudarte, Harry. Déjanos ayudarte.

Harry se puso en pie de un salto. —¡Eso es una maldita mentira! No quieren ayudarme. Nunca quisieron hacerlo. No me mientas—, susurró Harry. —De todos ustedes, al menos usted fue honesto conmigo, no me mienta ahora.

Severus se quedó quieto y esperó. Harry comenzó a caminar.

—Ella lo sabía. Ella _lo sabía_ y no hizo nada. ¡Nada! Pero, de nuevo, no debería haber esperado que lo hiciera—, continuó Harry, la ira se desvanecía con cada palabra, mientras que la fría sensación de resignación se filtraba.

—Hubo ciertas circunstancias, Harry,— comenzó Severus.

—Siempre las hay—, dijo Harry sin rastro de sarcasmo o enojo. Lo dijo con una honestidad, una comprensión de cómo funcionaba el mundo, que ningún niño de catorce años debía tener.

—No tienen que haber más días de enfermedad, Harry. No más palizas. No más vacaciones a solas, por cierto ¿estás comiendo? ¿Cómo te las arreglas?.

Harry miró a Severus como si fuera tonto. —Tengo un trabajo, ya sabes, me gano la vida y todo eso. Y los Dursley no son estúpidos. Dejaron dinero para comida y esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no puedes ver que esta no es la forma en que debería ser? No como debe ser.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. Basta. Por favor, déjame en paz—, susurró.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo.

—No aceptaría tu ayuda o la de ella o él aún si fueran las últimas persona en este mundo abandonado de la mano de Dios.

—Y yo que había pensado que era inteligente. Es usted bastante estúpido, ¿verdad, señor. Potter?.

—¿Qué dijiste?.

—¿No aceptarás nuestra ayuda por qué? ¿Por un arranque de orgullo fuera de lugar? Por despecho: uno de tus planes más brillantes, debo suponer.

—Necesitaba ayuda hace años. Nunca llegó. Me faltan menos de dos años y luego seré libre de este lugar. He sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin ninguna ayuda, así que no voy a tomarla, mucho menos de aquellos que pudieron haber hecho algo antes y no lo hicieron. No es me vale venderme así. Pueden revolcarse en su culpa por una eternidad antes de que yo quiera tomar cualquier cosa de ustedes—, espetó Harry.

—Tienes suficientes cruces por cargar sin tomar las mías y las de Narcissa. Aceptar ayuda no significa perdonar, señor Potter. Y, para que conste, tu enojo con Draco está terriblemente fuera de lugar. No tenía idea de lo que sufriste. Amo a mi ahijado, pero él ha vivido en una burbuja protectora durante mucho tiempo. Se carcome por ayudarte, está enojado y molesto de saber que has sido tratado de ésta forma.

Harry levantó la vista ante esa declaración. Severus se alegró de ver que la chispa de la esperanza crecía un poco más dentro de él, un disparo de brillante verde primavera a través de la neblina. —Él debió haberlo...

—No tenía idea. Te lo aseguro—, dijo suavemente Severus.

Harry asintió y se mordió el labio por un momento. —Eso todavía no excusa a Narcissa. O a ti, en todo caso. ¿Y qué es lo que planean hacer? ¿Arremeter contra mis tíos y ser mis salvadores? No lo necesito.

—Tal vez no—, dijo Severus, sonriendo interiormente cuando Harry se sobresaltó, una mirada herida apareció en su rostro por un momento. Severus hurgó en su bolso y deslizó el paquete con la solicitud a Wolsford sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó Harry, curioso a su pesar.

—La oportunidad de salvarte a ti mismo—, murmuró Severus.

Harry abrió el paquete y sacó los papeles. —¿Wolsford? ¿Quieres que aplique a un maldito internado de lujo?

—Sí. Estarías allí la mayor parte del año. Sería una oportunidad para estudiar las cosas que disfrutas. Puedes completar tus _A Levels_ allí antes de ir a la Universidad. Es una oportunidad, Harry, y un escape.

Harry arrojó los papeles sobre la mesa. —Está bromeando con esto.

—No, no lo hago. Por favor, solo piénsalo.

Los dedos de Harry juguetearon con el dobladillo de su camisa. Se sentaron en silencio por varios minutos. —No podría pagarlo nunca—, murmuró Harry.

Severus se relajó. Harry estaba pensando en su propuesta. —Hay becas y otras cosas. Si eres aceptado, y no tengo dudas de que lo serás, cómo pagar debería ser el menor de tus problemas.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose muy templado. Estaba tratando de aplastar la sensación exuberante de esperanza y excitación que crecían en su pecho. Quizás tenía una salida. —¿Todavía enseña allí?.

—Sí. Draco también asiste. Conocerás gente nueva.

Harry asintió de nuevo. —Gracias por esto. Lo haré... Lo pensaré.

—Bien. Por supuesto, si tienes preguntas o necesitas ayuda con la aplicación, es algo bueno que el señor Wells te haya prestado la primera parte de la próxima semana para ayudar a replantar el jardín de Narcissa.

Harry suspiró con exasperación, demasiado cansado como para pelear con Severus por eso. Podía soportar por unos días a Narcissa Malfoy. Además, si lo que el señor Snape decía era verdad, tal vez sería una manera fácil de encontrarse con Draco de nuevo. Tal vez allí había algo que valiera la pena salvar.

—¿No va a rendirse, verdad?

—No señor Potter, no voy a darme por vencido.

* * *

[1] tilt-o-whirl es un juego mecánico cuyo nombre en español no conozco. Prácticamente es de esos donde hay varios asientos que dan vueltas rápidamente (tanto la base como los asientos)

[2] Se le llama planta anual o _Annuals_ a una planta tiene un ciclo completo de vida, es decir, que es un semilla, luego es plantada y criada hasta su muerte. No como generalmente son las plantas de los viveros que ya están maduras y crecidas cuando se les distribuye.


	13. Capítulo 13: Rayo de sol entre galletas

Harry se limpió las manos en el frente de sus jeans. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas. Odiaba cuando sus palmas estaban sudorosas. Respiró hondo y levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Su mano vaciló y cayó. " _No, todavía no estoy listo_ ", pensó para sí mismo.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio al señor George en el carrito motorizado que estaba en marcha sobre la calle. El señor George tenía una expresión curiosa en su rostro, una que parecía preguntarle a Harry si necesitaba ayuda. La cabeza de Harry volteó hacia la puerta antes de que su expresión pudiera darle una respuesta. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza lo instó a irse, caminar el medio kilómetro hasta la parada de autobús más cercano y tomar el autobús _Knight_ número cuatro que iba directamente a Magnolia Crescent. Sacudió la cabeza y se ajustó las correas de la mochila gastada que colgaba de su hombro. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Los Malfoy ya sabían que él estaba allí. Había tenido que registrarse en la puerta de guardia mientras el pequeño vigilante lo miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera un corriente delincuente.

Harry se limpió las manos a través de sus jeans otra vez, más para darles algo que hacer en lugar de hacerlo por necesidad. Tomó un aliento tembloroso y miró por sobre su hombro otra vez. Esta vez, preparado para la mirada de Harry, el excesivamente alegre señor George le dio un saludo agitando su mano, lleno incertidumbre. Harry devolvió el saludo con un poco más de fuerza de lo que había querido y el hombre le regresó una expresión deslumbrante y una sonrisa. No sabía por qué simplemente no había caminado hasta la propiedad de los Malfoy desde la entrada, pero el señor George había insistido en llevar a Harry en ese carrito ridículo. La mente de Harry se había quedado en blanco mientras lo condujo a través del elegante vecindario lleno de idílicas colinas onduladas, pequeñas haciendas con pasto verde jade, y gente demasiado exitosa haciendo cosas exitosas e importantes mientras sonreían perfectamente y vivían vidas perfectas. Harry no era ajeno a las trampas de la riqueza -los Dursley no eran pobres de ningún modo-, pero había algo tan perversamente inocente en ese lugar que hizo que la piel de Harry se erizara. La inocencia era una farsa.

El señor George, por supuesto, había charlado sin cesar sobre la gracia y la clase de la señora Malfoy, la generosidad de la señora Malfoy y la suerte que un chico como Harry tenía por poder trabajar para la señora Malfoy. Harry frunció el ceño ante eso. Él no había dicho nada sobre estar allí para trabajar. Sin embargo, con su camiseta gris descolorida, demasiado grande, jeans desgastados y su mochila desgastada llena de herramientas de jardinería bien usadas, ¿cómo podría estar allí para cualquier otra cosa? Dudaba que alguien pudiera confundirlo con uno de los elegantes amigos de Draco. Y ahora estaba parado en los escalones de la casa de Malfoy, con la mano lista para golpear una puerta que nunca pensó que volvería a atravesar, el señor George y su carrito todavía detrás de él, mirando.

—Esto es una tontería—, murmuró Harry para sí mismo. Reuniendo su coraje, llamó y esperó. Medio esperaba escuchar el estruendo de los bulliciosos pies de un niño pequeño que saltaban hacia la puerta, como lo había hecho tantos años atrás. No sucedió. Sin embargo, la situación no era del todo desconocida. No tenía una piedrita, ni flores, eso era cierto, pero estaba plagado de la misma abrumadora sensación de inseguridad que casi lo había deshecho a la edad de siete años. Con casi quince años, se creía demasiado viejo para tales cosas, lo que hacía que su inseguridad fuera mucho más exasperante.

Antes de que Harry tuviese que aguardar demasiado tiempo, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Draco. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse un poco al ver a Harry. Hubo un casi ademán de una sonrisa radiante y el aborto de la misma antes de que Draco se enderezara y recordara quien era, permitiendo que su sonrisa se desinflara. —Harry—, dijo, su voz era culta y vacilante mientras su mirada recorría la cara de Harry, deteniéndose donde había estado el moretón.

—Draco—, Harry reconoció mientras reajustaba la correa sobre su hombro.

Draco miró por la puerta, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Harry. —Ah, veo que has conocido al señor George—, dijo mientras enviaba al pequeño hombre en el carrito una sonrisa y un saludo crispado.

Harry se giró y miró el carrito de golf. —Er, sí—, dijo mientras movía su peso de un lado a otro.

—Es un hombrecillo extraño. Está aquí todo el tiempo, ofreciendo ayudar a mamá con todo tipo de cosas. Siempre refiriéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona, también. Creo que se cree un lord, con su mini carro y todo. Alégrate de que no fuera el "día púrpura", tiene unos pantalones, ya sabes... pantalones púrpuras, — Draco arrastró las palabras mientras miraba al señor George y su a carrito de golf.

El estrés de la situación había invadido a Harry. Nada más explicaba la breve carcajada que se le escapó al pensar en el señor George como un lord arrogante, vestido con pantalones de color púrpura a rayas y un chaleco de terciopelo morado. Draco se giró hacia la risa de Harry, su mirada cálida y su sonrisa genuina. La familiaridad de eso hizo que Harry se sintiera muy caliente en la cara. Su estómago se sacudió un poco. Se aclaró la garganta y ajustó la correa de su mochila una vez más.

Animado por la risa, Draco salió al porche, rodeó a Harry y se detuvo frente a la mochila. —¿Todavía tienes esa cosa?— dijo mientras tiraba de la correa de la mochila.

Harry resistió el impulso de apartarse de Draco. Ajustó su agarre en la correa y se encogió de hombros. —Todavía sirve—, murmuró, odiando el extraño tipo de limbo relacional en el que se encontraban. Harry conocía a Draco, justo como Draco lo conocía, solo que él no conocía a Draco, ya no. También había estado seguro de que no quería conocerlo. Pero luego, el señor Snape había ido a su casa y había puesto toda clase de ideas extravagantes en su cabeza, incluyendo que Draco todavía quería ser su amigo si Harry lo dejaba.

Un incómodo silencio pasó entre ellos. Todavía podían oír el carrito de golf a lo lejos. Draco se aclaró la garganta. —Supongo que te gustaría comenzar—, murmuró.

—Er, sí...— Dijo Harry, deteniéndose, sin saber qué más decir.

Draco suspiró de una manera que hizo que Harry se preguntara qué había querido decir en su lugar. —Entra, entonces. El tío Severus ya está afuera. Murmurando sobre el drenaje del suelo o algo por el estilo. Mi mamá se ha ido por el día, así que solo somos nosotros, me temo—. Draco notó los hombros de Harry relajándose mientras decía eso. Malinterpretando, sonrió de nuevo, pensando que había superado la incomodidad inicial con su respuesta ingeniosa.

—En realidad, el drenaje del suelo es realmente importante—, dijo Harry, contento de tener un tema de conversación sobre el que pudiera hablar sin temor a desviarse hacia algo incómodo. —Afectará el crecimiento y la floración, ¿sabes?. Algunas plantas realmente lo hacen muy bien en suelo pantanoso, pero no todas. No creo que el señor Snape comprara ninguna que lo hiciera, sin embargo. De hecho, debes ser muy cuidadoso con los _Acers..._ er... losarces japoneses, —continuó mientras caminaban por la casa hacia la parte trasera.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Suenas igual que él—, bromeó.

—¿Qué está mal con eso?— Harry espetó, con los nervios de punta. —Además, estoy aquí para trabajar, ¿no? No para tomar el té.

Draco hizo una mueca. —Bien—, murmuró. Pasó una mano por su cabello. —Bueno... te dejo en ello—, dijo, su voz temblaba un poco, al igual que sus pies, que no habían decidido si quedarse o irse y mantenían un vaivén nervioso.

La vergüenza se apoderó de Harry. Draco solo había intentado ser agradable. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Harry sentía esos nudos en el estómago. Por lo que Harry sabía, no le había dado a Draco ninguna razón para ser agradable con él. Harry maldijo a Severus Snape una vez más. El hombre estaba deshaciendo su pulcra y pequeña vida y Harry no estaba contento. Su mirada cayó al suelo y se centró en los pies de Draco que se arrastraban nerviosamente. Eran la única parte de él que parecían sentirse igual que Harry. Cuando los pies finalmente decidieron hacia dónde ir, Harry levantó la mirada. Una abrumadora necesidad de decir algo, de cerrar la conversación con una nota menos agria lo venció. —Gracias—, espetó mientras Draco entraba de nuevo a la casa.

Draco se giró, su mirada inquisitiva.

—Gracias por... eh... gracias por darme una vuelta por la casa—, dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca por lo ridículo que sonaba.

Draco no pareció darse cuenta. Sus ojos eran cálidos otra vez y esa misma sonrisa amplia había regresado, la que hizo que el rostro de Harry se sintiera completamente caliente. —Cuando quieras—, murmuró, antes de entrar.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios y se limpió las manos en los pantalones vaqueros durante lo que se sintió como la centésima vez mientras miraba fijamente la puerta de vidrio del jardín que Draco acababa de cerrar. No mucho tiempo después, una mano pesada y cálida se cerró sobre su hombro, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara.

—Buenos días, señor Potter,— murmuró Severus, divertido por la interacción entre los chicos.

—Buenos días, señor—, dijo Harry mientras giraba y dejaba caer su mochila.

—Has traído tus propias herramientas, ya veo.

—Er, sí señor. Espero que eso no sea un problema. Estoy acostumbrado a mis propios guantes y cosas.

—No es un problema en absoluto. Es un cambio bienvenido, te lo aseguro.

Harry asintió mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas.

—¿Has pensado sobre Wolsford?.

—Realmente no se rinde—, dijo Harry con una risa sin alegría. —No llevo aquí ni media hora y ya ha comenzado. ¿Por qué no lo deja ir?.

—Creí que ya habíamos cubierto ese punto, Harry. Trate de mantener el ritmo. No servirá de nada recomendar a alguien para una beca cuando esa persona no puede ni mantener el hilo de una conversación reciente.

—¿Recomendar? Nunca dijo nada sobre recomendaciones. Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que piensas. Además, persuadí a esa mujer sapo de tu escuela, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Dolores Umbridge, para que me diera una copia de tus registros escolares. Te gusta esconder tu luz a todo el mundo ¿no es así?

Harry farfulló y se sonrojó —¿Mis registros? ¿Qué no son privados? ¿Cómo se atreve a obtener mis registros?— gritó, su mente corriendo hacia la información que podía haber estado allí, qué más podía haber averiguado de él el señor Snape.

—Cálmate, niño tonto. Solo pedí tus registros académicos, que son bastante respetables, señor Potter. No decían nada de tu deplorable vida hogareña.

—¡Mi vida hogareña no es de tu incumbencia!— Harry gruñó.

Severus bufó y se acercó más mientras se inclinaba. Harry tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual.

—Lo estoy haciendo asunto mío—, susurró Severus con una voz que sonaba como el viento golpeando una pared de hierro. —Debería haberlo hecho antes, y siempre me arrepentiré de ello. Pero no importa, voy a ayudarte, ya sea que quieras o no.

—No te necesito—, dijo Harry, sus ojos brillando con furia y su voz tan suave, tan firme como la del señor Snape.

—Empuja todo lo que quieras, Harry. No voy a irme. Draco tampoco lo hará—. Severus casi agregó a Narcissa a esa lista, pero no lo hizo. A pesar de ser cierto, sabía que mencionar su nombre solo aumentaría la furia de Harry.

Harry sintió la punzada de algo bastante desconcertante en el centro de su pecho. Por alguna razón completamente desconocida para Harry, el señor Snape, un virtual desconocido, le había dicho que no se iría, sin importar lo que Harry hiciera. Lo más extraño era que Harry le creía. Casi jadeó cuando el... algo en su pecho, realmente no sabía lo que era, lo invadió y le quitó el aliento. Se negó a escuchar a la voz que le decía que el señor Snape estaba mintiendo, que el señor Snape se cansaría de él, o que el señor Snape quería algo de él. No podía soportar no creerle.

Severus se aclaró la garganta. —No tengo el hábito de esperar respuestas significativas a mis preguntas. ¿Cuál es el estado de su solicitud a Wolsford?.

Harry se mordió el labio y miró hacia el patio de losas. —Yo he...— comenzó. Bajó la mirada y tragó saliva. —He escrito el ensayo—, dijo en la voz más pequeña que pudo reunir. Con los ojos firmemente fijos en las rocas escarpadas bajo sus pies, hizo a un lado el orgullo y la exultación que se extendieron por el rostro de Severus un instante antes de que se volviera tan inexpresivo como antes. —No he decidido aplicar todavía, ya sabes—, dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Decide más rápido—, dijo Severus antes de pasar a la tarea del día. —Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer—, dijo, complacido de que parte de lo que le había enseñado a Harry fuera a dar frutos.

Harry nunca lo hubiera creído, pero estaba disfrutando del trabajo en el jardín de los Malfoy. Estaba en su elemento mientras sus manos trabajaban en el suelo húmedo y amontonaba la tierra protectoramente alrededor de las nuevas plantas. El señor Snape estaba trabajando en el otro lado, Había dejado a Harry con su copia del plan de paisaje y sus plantas asignadas. Le sorprendió que el señor Snape no hubiera hecho nada más que algunas inspecciones rápidas, y muy pocos comentarios. Había ofrecido algunas sugerencias aquí y allá, que Harry había estado feliz de tomar. Al ritmo en que estaban trabajando, tendrían la mayor parte de la plantación de cimientos hecha ese primer día. Estaba plantando su último acebo cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba detrás de él. El sol que había estado latiendo a su espalda ahora estaba ensombrecido.

—Hay almuerzo, si estás interesado—, dijo Draco.

Harry miró al sol, sorprendido de ver cuánto tiempo había pasado. En ese momento, su estómago retumbó. —Genial. Gracias—, dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Dejó caer sus guantes de jardinería sobre la hierba y siguió a Draco al patio. Había una gran variedad de sándwiches pequeños, rodajas de fruta y galletas en la mesa del patio. Una jarra de limonada helada estaba a un lado. Sin más invitación, Harry tomó varios sándwiches, unas rodajas de naranja y algunas galletas de chocolate.

—Todavía te gusta el chocolate, por lo que veo—, dijo Draco riéndose mientras preparaba su propio plato de sándwiches y galletas.

—Sí, aún me gusta—, dijo Harry entre bocados de su sándwich de ensalada de huevo. —No tienes que sentarte aquí conmigo, lo sabes—, dijo, sintiéndose incómodo. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas y dobladas, los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas.

Draco vaciló por un momento. —Quiero—, dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Pensé que podría darnos la oportunidad de ponernos un poco más al día.

—Como sea—, dijo Harry mientras jugueteaba con la corteza de uno de los sándwiches. Draco tenía esa mirada pensativa e inquisitiva que significaba que quería hacer preguntas profundas y significativas. Harry estaba bien familiarizado con esa mirada, aunque no de parte de Draco. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Severus. Su ausencia era demasiado conveniente, pensó Harry. —¿Dónde está el señor Snape?.

—Ya ha comido, tenía que hacer un recado. Dijo algo sobre el fosfato, o algo así.

Harry asintió, maldiciendo mentalmente a Snape y su evidente intromisión. Entrando a la fuerza en su casa, acosándolo en el trabajo, robando sus registros escolares. Incluso ese conveniente almuerzo tenía toda la evidencia de ser una trampa de Snape.

—Es para plantar algo—, Harry dijo finalmente en explicación antes de pellizcar un poco más de sándwich. Masticó lentamente mientras miraba a Draco por el rabillo del ojo. Draco estaba jugueteando con su propio sándwich. Harry se preparó.

—Entonces... el tío Severus dijo que eres muy bueno con las plantas.

Bien, esa era fácil. Harry podía responder eso sin pensarlo demasiado. Se encogió de hombros. —No tengo idea. Me gustan, eso es todo.

—Lo recuerdo. Que te gustan las plantas, quiero decir—, dijo Draco.

Harry no dijo nada a cambio mientras tomaba otro bocado de su emparedado, esperando que estuviera siendo lo suficientemente grosero como para que Draco se diera por vencido y se fuera. Sin previo aviso, las palabras del señor Snape de que ni él ni Draco se irían, sin importar lo que Harry hiciera, regresaron. ¡Demonios, esa extraña sensación en su pecho había regresado!

—¿Recuerdas todo ese tiempo que pasamos en tu jardín al principio?.

Harry pellizcó otro bocado de sandwich y se lo metió en la boca, luchando por parecer indiferente. —Recuerdo—, comenzó mientras tragaba, —un pequeño idiota de cabello rubio que me siguió todo el día charlando sobre gatos mientras trabajaba en mi jardín—. Seguramente eso había sido suficiente para hacer que Draco se fuera, pensó Harry.

La mirada de Draco cayó a su plato. Harry pensó que lo escuchó murmurar algo acerca de que Harry era el idiota y no él. Harry casi sonrió por eso. Tal vez no podía deshacerse del señor Snape, pero sabía cómo llegar a Draco. Draco se daría por vencido pronto y volvería a la casa y haría lo que fuese que hiciera en esos días, Harry estaba seguro de eso.

Pero Draco no se fue. Él no se dio por vencido. Cuando terminaron sus sándwiches en silencio, Harry se dio cuenta de que la terquedad de Draco estaba acorde a la suya.

—¿Y qué haces para divertirte?— Preguntó Draco, luchando por comenzar la conversación una vez más.

Al darse cuenta de que Draco no se iría pronto, Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó un largo trago de limonada antes de tomar una galleta de chocolate de su plato. Eran unos realmente buenas, lo sabía. Tomó un pequeño bocado. Sus ojos se cerraron de gusto. Saboreó mientras pensaba sobre cómo responder a la pregunta de Draco. —No hago mucho más que ir a la escuela y a trabajar—, dijo, antes de tomar otro bocado.

—¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ¿No haces cosas con tus amigos?.

Harry se encogió de hombros, manteniendo su mirada distante. No iba a dejar escapar que no tenía amigos.

—Suena aburrido—, dijo Draco. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Harry tomó otro bocado de su galleta de chocolate. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca. Draco estaba paralizado. Por un segundo, vio al Harry que conocía: el pequeño y delgado muchacho con una melena de salvaje cabello negro; el chico que amaba los panqueques con trocitos de chocolate, los éclairs de chocolate y las galletas de chocolate; el niño que se reía con él y con el que había ido de aventuras, el que era su amigo. Sin decir una palabra, pasó sus galletas de chocolate al plato de Harry.

Ante el suave ruido de las galletas, Harry abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo para ver algunas más en su plato. Parpadeó mientras comprendía cómo habían llegado allí. —Gracias—, dijo, preguntándose a qué estaba jugando Draco.

—No hay problema. Entonces, um, ¿cómo es tu escuela?.

—Es una escuela. No hay mucho que decir, realmente. Maestros aburridos, estudiantes aburridos, paredes beige aburridas—, dijo Harry mientras trataba de entender por qué Draco le había dado las galletas.

Draco asintió y se mordió el labio. Parecía tan triste que Harry casi le devolvió sus galletas. Suspiró y cedió solo un poco. —Er, entonces vas a Wolsford, ¿verdad?.

Draco levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillantes. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. —Sí. ¿Has oído hablar de él? Es fantástico.

—¿Cómo es?.

—Para empezar, es un castillo. Hay muchas clases y profesores interesantes, todos los deportes que puedas imaginar. Es genial.

Harry asintió. —Suena genial—, dijo.

Hablaron durante bastante tiempo sobre Wolsford, Little Whinging y el señor George y sus pantalones morados. Fue muy agradable, pensó Harry, mientras se relajaba un poco. Cuando lo hizo, notó algo muy curioso. Cuanto más relajado se volvía Draco, más del "Draco" que Harry recordaba emergía. Estaban en medio de una historia sobre el amigo de Draco, Blaise y alguien llamado señor Filch. La historia, por alguna extraña razón, también incluía un gato y un cubo lleno de líquidos de limpieza volcado. Fue durante la parte donde el cubo de la fregona y el gato se encontraron en circunstancias bastante desafortunadas -circunstancias que de alguna manera involucraban al chico Blaise- que Harry lo notó. Se dio cuenta de que conocía a la persona frente a él; realmente lo conocía. Descubrió que lo había extrañado. Draco estaba encorvado hacia adelante, sus ojos brillaban con malicia, y sus manos gesticulaban de un lado a otro mientras contaba su historia. Su cabello había caído en sus ojos, ya no estaba perfectamente arreglado. Su voz, aunque más profunda y madura, ahora, todavía tenía la misma cadencia y estilo que había usado cuando contaba historias hacía tantos años. El golpeteo y el balanceo de sus movimientos eran ahora tan fascinantes como lo habían sido entonces. Se sintió atraído por la apertura de Draco, su enfoque inquebrantable de la vida. Harry descubrió que realmente había extrañado eso. Era un sentimiento bastante profundo.

Justo cuando Harry llegó a esa conclusión, se dio cuenta de que un incómodo silencio había descendido entre ellos. Se había perdido el final de la historia, al parecer. No tenía idea de qué había sido del gato o del cubo. No que Draco lo hubiera notado. Se había vuelto pensativo otra vez.

—¿Puedo... puedo hacerte una pregunta?— Draco preguntó.

Harry se tensó. Había estado esperando todo el día por eso. Admiraba la autocontención de Draco. El viejo Draco habría exigido respuestas de Harry en el momento en que apareció en su casa esa mañana.

—Um, claro—, dijo Harry, desplazándose a través del catálogo mental de respuestas que se sentía cómodo dando a la pregunta que estaba seguro de que Draco estaba a punto de preguntar.

—¿Por qué no dijiste adiós?— Draco soltó.

Harry parpadeó cuando su búsqueda en el catálogo mental se detuvo abruptamente. Esa no era la pregunta que había esperado en absoluto. —¿Disculpa?.

—Cuando me fui al internado. ¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirte?.

—¿En serio? Esa es tu pregunta?.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no lo sería? Realmente me dolió, ¿sabes?.

La boca de Harry se abrió con incredulidad. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Todo era siempre sobre Draco, lo que lastimaba a Draco, lo que Draco quería. La ira apuñaló a Harry y lo golpeó con sus pesados puños. Era una sensación bastante diferente de la que se había formado antes en el centro de su pecho. —¿Dolió? ¿Realmente te dolió? Dios, Draco, ¡eres un idiota!— Harry soltó, sintiéndose traicionado de alguna manera, como se hubiera sentido de pie en la sala de estar de los Malfoy cuatro años atrás, viéndose a sí mismo desprendiéndose más y más de sus vidas mientras se empujaba hacia las sombras.

Draco se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por el pelo. —¿Qué te pasa?— gruñó. —He sido agradable, complaciente, intenté tener una conversación contigo y todo lo que haces es... actuar así—, dijo mientras agitaba las manos como si lo abarcasen por completo.

Los puños golpearon más fuerte, el apuñalamiento ahora más insistente. —¿Que pasa conmigo?— Harry espetó mientras se levantaba y atacaba a Draco. —No hay nada de malo conmigo. Tú eres el que intenta fingir que los últimos cuatro años no han pasado. ¿Quieres saber por qué no me despedí? Porque eras un cobarde. Mentiste, Draco. Mentiste sobre mí para salvar tu trasero. Me lastimaste, Draco. ¡Me traicionaste! Si había alguien que yo nunca pensé que... ¡No suponía que tú... Maldita sea, Draco!— Harry salió corriendo del patio.

—Oye, espera un segundo. Harry... espera—, llamó Draco, mientras corría para alcanzarlo. Agarró el hombro de Harry, diciendo, —Espera un segundo—, antes de que Harry girara y apartara su mano.

—¡No me toques!— Harry siseó mientras se alejaba apresurado, sorprendido por el toque de Draco.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par. —Lo siento, lo siento—, dijo Draco. —No estaba... No quise... No estaba tratando de asustarte.

Harry dio otro paso hacia atrás. Clavó el talón de zapatillas deportivas en el suelo. Agachó la cabeza al sentir el calor de la vergüenza que cubría su piel. Asintió. Conocía esa mirada de ojos ensanchados. Era la que la daba siempre una persona que pensaba que era maltratado regularmente, o alguna cosa ridícula como esa. Era tratado como un potro asustadizo.

—Mira, ¿podemos hablar de esto? Realmente quiero hablar contigo, Harry. Quiero saber qué te ha sucedido. Y sí, me dueles. Quiero hablar sobre eso también. Y si te he lastimado, bueno... Quiero hablar sobre eso más que nada, —susurró.

Harry torció los labios y se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras el talón de su entrenador continuaba cavando, formando un surco poco profundo en el suelo.

—Lamento haber mentido— , Draco susurró. —No sabía que te lastimaría tanto. Es solo que... pensé que mi madre había muerto, ¿sabes? No podía soportar verla enojada conmigo.

—¿Y eso se supone que te excusa?— Harry gruñó, antes de agachar la cabeza nuevamente y regresar a la fascinante tarea de hacer agujeros en el suelo.

—No. No, no lo hace. Es solo una explicación, Harry. Y fue hace cuatro años. ¿No fue suficiente tiempo?.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla otra vez. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Snape? Pensó en exigir el pago por riesgo: uno no debía estar sujeto a tanta agitación emocional en el transcurso de un día. —Está bien, sí, está bien. Lo entiendo, Draco. Solo... déjame en paz.

Harry giró y cayó de rodillas, poniéndose los guantes de jardinería. —No—, oyó detrás de él. Harry se giró. —¿Qué?.

—Dije que no. Simplemente no voy a dejarte solo. También tengo preguntas, lo sabes—. Cuando Harry no dijo nada, Draco resopló. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? Me debes muchas explicaciones.

Oh, cómo lo golpeó la ira en ese momento. Los puños metafóricos volaron sobre su corazón y lo golpearon en los ojos, cegándolo. Harry se puso en pie de un salto, dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a Draco, sus ojos eran de un verde venenoso. —No te debo nada—, siseó. —En todo caso, tú me debes a mí. Tomé la culpa por ti esa noche, por si no lo recuerdas—, dijo, levantando la voz. — _Pero mamá, Harry quería ir al lago, me suplicó que fuéramos al lago. Me obligó a llevarlo al lago_ —, dijo Harry en una voz quejumbrosa y cantarina, destinada a imitar a Draco a los once años. —Fuiste tú quien quería ir a ese maldito lago, no yo—, gruñó Harry con voz grave mientras daba un paso adelante, —Fuiste tú quien nos arrastró todo el día. Siempre fuiste tú, Draco. Yo tomé la culpa. No dije nada, ¿o lo hice? ¿Y qué hiciste tú? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Me abandonaste!— Harry gritó antes de ahogarse en sus palabras. La ira se retiró, dejando atrás el tipo de presciencia que solo podía dejar una coalición. Jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir. No había querido decir eso. ¡Maldito jodido Malfoy! Harry tenía que salir de allí. —¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡No te debo una maldita cosa!— Harry rugió mientras trataba de empujar a Draco hacia un lado y alejarse.

Draco sonrió con esa cálida y ahora exasperante sonrisa mientras esquivaba a Harry. —Quizás no me debas nada, pero al menos ahora me estás hablando—, dijo mientras agarraba la muñeca de Harry y evitaba que corriera.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Harry mientras se detenía a medio empujón, demasiado desconcertado como para darse cuenta de que Draco estaba ignorando la regla de no tocar, y demasiado desconcertado para recordar que, en ese momento, odiaba a Draco Malfoy.

—Traté de ser amable, pero parece que la mejor manera de hacer que me hables es irritándote. Mmm... Tal vez tío Severus tenía algo de razón después de todo.

—Perdiste la cabeza—, soltó Harry, sintiendo como si el mundo se hubiera caído y se hubiese vuelto loco. Draco sonrió de nuevo. Harry tuvo la repentina urgencia de quitar esa expresión de la cara petulante y angulosa de Draco. —Detén esa maldita sonrisa—, dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño mientras liberaba su mano. —Te hace ver como un maldito idiota.

Draco se rio, como si no hubiera escuchado a Harry en absoluto. —Deberías verte a ti mismo. Saltando, gruñendo y chasqueando, ese mechón de cabello volando—. Draco ladeó la cabeza. —Todavía me recuerdas a un pequeño león, ya sabes. Lo he echado de menos, el niño que solías ser. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Y por qué nunca me dijo lo que... bueno, ya sabes?. Solo quiero ser tu amigo, Harry. Déjame serlo. Por favor.

Harry miró hacia otro lado. Se sentía apenado. Parecía que Draco había heredado la inclinación de su padrino por las sacudidas y los giros emocionales. Quería ser amigo de Harry, incluso sabiendo lo que pasaba con él, Draco aún decía que quería ser su amigo. No tenía ningún maldito sentido. Debería estar huyendo de él, no yendo hacia Harry. Todo el desorden sórdido era abrumador y, sin embargo, ese peso estaba de nuevo en el centro de su pecho, sus bordes estaban más definidos. Apestaba a esperanza y eso le asustaba a Harry. —No puedo hacer esto ahora—, susurró.

Draco asintió. —Lo entiendo—, murmuró. —Solo quiero ayudarte. No entiendo por qué no quieres mi ayuda. Por qué no quieres la ayuda de nadie.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Tenía que elegir, lo sabía, era algo que tenía que hacer en ese mismo momento. Cerró los ojos e hizo algo que nunca había hecho. Se arriesgó.

—Has estado en casa, ¿qué, una semana o dos? Esto es... déjame pensar un poco las cosas, ¿si? Simplemente no puedo... no puedo pretender que no he visto ni oído de ti en cuatro años.

—Te escribí...

—Tranquilo. Te creo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro... estoy seguro de que los Dursley tuvieron algo que ver con las cartas. Pero eso no cambia las cosas. Solo... solo dame un poquito de tiempo para resolver todo esto.

Draco estudió a Harry por unos momentos antes de asentir. —¿Y ahora qué?.

Harry sonrió. Era tan poco frecuente que lo hizo, la piel se sintió extraña estirándose sobre sus dientes de esa manera. —Necesito ayuda con el ligustre.

Draco resistió el impulso de estremecerse. Las plantas realmente no eran lo suyo. Pero, por alguna razón desconocida que él simplemente no podía descifrar, Harry si lo era, y, por el momento, quería ayuda con las plantas. No era mucho, pero era un comienzo, y eso era suficiente. —Comencemos entonces.


	14. Capítulo 14: El regreso de los reyes

Fajos de papel yacían en ordenadas pilas sobre la mesa del comedor de los Dursley. La aplicación a Wolsford estaba casi terminada. Harry se mordió el labio y miró la aplicación nuevamente, revisando por si se había perdido algo. Había, por supuesto, una omisión evidente: no había ninguna firma del "padre o tutor" de Harry. Harry resopló ante la idea de los Dursley protegiéndolo o procurándolo como haría un tutor cualquiera. Los Dursley no sabían nada de Wolsford, y Harry esperaba mantenerlo así. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo cumplir con el requisito de la firma. El señor Snape había bufado cuando se lo había comentado y le había dicho que se encargaría de eso.

Todo lo que quedaba era que Harry plasmara en el documento su propia firma. Tomó el bolígrafo. Dudó. Después de unos momentos, dejó la pluma de lado. —Todavía no—, se dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la nevera, examinando sus opciones de cena. —Sobras de Curry o una lechuga oxidándose. Caramba, Harry, ¿qué elegirás?—, Murmuró para sí mismo con un suspiro exasperado.

Harry salió de la cocina y se tiró en el sofá. Pasó una cantidad desorbitada de tiempo meneándose sobre su cómodo lugar simplemente porque podía. No era frecuente que le dejaran sentarse sobre los buenos muebles y estaba malditamente disfrutando de ello mientras podía. Los Dursley estaban de vacaciones y lo habían dejado a su suerte. A Harry no le había importado en lo más mínimo. Vernon había acumulado demasiados días de vacaciones en el trabajo y le había "sugerido" a su familia que tomaran unas largas vacaciones de verano para deshacerse del exceso de sus días acumulados por ley. Harry más bien pensó que tenía algo que ver con esa secretaria de la que Vernon parecía no podía apartar sus manos, si los agudos y chillones monólogos de tía Petunia eran alguna pista sobre eso. Demasiado ocupado con otras cosas, y fuera de algún golpe ocasional, un fuerte empujón o un manotazo, Vernon lo había dejado en paz.

Su ausencia era más bien una bendición, pensaba Harry, mientras se retorcía e inspeccionaba las pilas de ensayos revisados para la solicitud, los exámenes de ingreso de opción múltiple, las páginas de solicitud fotocopiadas y sus fallidos intentos de explicar su fantástico desempeño académico, su completa falta de actividades curriculares destacables (dudaba que el tejido se considerara deporte), y el sello ministerial que lo marcaba como una víctima de hostigamiento de manera vaga y políticamente correcta. Apartó la vista. No, no iba a pensar en Wolsford en ese momento. No había hecho nada más que pensar en Wolsford durante días enteros. Encendió la televisión.

Después de una hora o más de fingir ver un ridículo programa de variedades, Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla y estaba pensando en Wolsford. —Es una tonería—, dijo rodando los ojos. Se giró de nuevo y miró las pilas de papeles, burlándose de él con su silencio. —No pueden obligarme—, escupió Harry antes de encorvarse y pasar sus manos por su cabello. —Diablos, ahora estoy hablando con el papel—, dijo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa. Se sentó y tomó el bolígrafo una vez más. Con movimientos eficientes y centrados, se dirigió a la página posterior de la aplicación, alisó el papel y colocó la pluma en el borde de la línea de la firma. Respiró hondo y... vaciló. De nuevo. Arrojó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, mirándolo balancearse un poco antes de detenerse. —Maldita sea—, juró, la fuerza de ello hizo que su flequillo se agitara. Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. Miró el bolígrafo que yacía inocentemente de lado, esperando que lo recogiera y firmara la solicitud. —¡Todavía no! Todavía tengo tiempo. No estoy listo—, gruñó Harry. —Mierda. Ahora estoy hablando con la pluma—, murmuró. Se frotó la cara con la mano durante unos segundos. Se sentía nervioso. No podía soportar estar sentado en esa mesa un segundo más. Se puso en pie de un salto, listo para hacer su recorrido por la casa una vez más.

Miró el contenido de la nevera, se dirigió a la sala de estar, miró la televisión con indiferencia y se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez que no estaba pensando en Wolsford, ni en los papeles, ni en su bolígrafo, o en el señor Snape. Todo era su culpa, decidió Harry.

El señor Snape había estado yendo al vivero y lo había acosado hasta el cansancio con el asunto del internado. Mientras comprara cosas, el señor Wells lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Harry estaba seguro de que un día iba a ir a trabajar solo para descubrir que el señor Snape había reorganizado todo el criadero por zona de resistencia, con referencias cruzadas por tolerancia a la sombra.

No. Eso no sucedería. Estaba demasiado concentrado en otras cosas, una cosa, en realidad, la aplicación a Wolsford de Harry. El señor Snape incluso había llegado a advertirle a Harry que si no tomaba una decisión en los próximos días, retiraría su recomendación y su apoyo. Las constantes quejas de Severus acerca de eso le causaban a ataques de pánico y, al parecer, le hacían tener conversaciones con objetos inanimados. Harry había tratado de explicarle que no estaba siendo insolente; había sido honesto, no sabía qué hacer. Descubrió que no podía explicar por qué podría optar por quedarse donde estaba, donde sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo y donde conocía su lugar en él, en lugar de arrojarse a lo desconocido. Había sobrevivido mucho tiempo contando con lo predecible. Wolsford era impredecible.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa reticencia, Harry se sentía atraído por el atractivo exótico de la vida en un internado de la alta sociedad. Era la oportunidad de ser él mismo y alguien más al atravesar y aprender en las salas elegantemente designadas de instituto. Habían otras razones tontas, triviales, para ir, Harry soñaba despierto con montar a caballo por primera vez, con ir de vacaciones a la costa con sus compañeros de curso, comer adecuadamente comidas hechas por otra persona que no fuera él, participar en las tradiciones de Wolsford transmitidas de generación en generación, todas estas pequeñas cosas le despertaron un anhelo que él no sabía que estaba allí. La idea de compartir todo eso con personas que parecían genuinamente preocupados por él era aún más seductor... y aterrador.

Los pensamientos de Harry tomaron un brusco cambio del señor Snape a Draco. Habían pasado varias semanas desde el proyecto de replantación en la propiedad Malfoy. Después de su espectacular explosión, Draco había trabajado con él, ayudándolo como podía. La mueca de disgusto de Draco por tener que esparcir el fertilizante (después de saber exactamente lo qué era) le había valido algunas risas a costa suya, pero el hecho de que Draco lo hubiera hecho y continuara haciéndolo, golpeó algo dentro de Harry. Habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos desde entonces. Era como cuando eran niños, al parecer, Draco persiguiendo a Harry y nunca dándole descanso, arrastrándolo a lo largo de la vida, obligándolo a participar. Todo eso había derribado a Harry. Estaban renovando su amistad. Harry estaba contento de eso, aunque odiaba lo maravilloso que se sentía. Estaba aterrorizado de acostumbrarse, de quererlo, de no ser capaz de dejarlo ir si la sensación quería abandonarlo de nuevo.

El sonido del teléfono sobresaltó a Harry. Una pequeña sonrisa brilló en su rostro. Tenía que ser Draco. Nadie llamaba mientras los Dursley estaban fuera.

—Hola—, respondió Harry. Hubo una vacilación al otro lado de la línea.

—Harry. Hola. Es Draco. ¿Estás ocupado?.

—Muchísimo.

—De alguna manera lo dudo. Escucha, me preguntaba si, bueno, si quieres venir a casa a cenar. Pensé que después podríamos ir a ver esa nueva película en el cine de la ciudad, la que dijiste que creías que lucía bien.

Harry vaciló. —Um. No lo sé. La película suena bien. Solo tengo, eh... Tengo algunas cosas en las que trabajar en casa.

—Siempre dices eso.

—Bueno, es verdad.

—¿Regresaron los Dursley? ¿Es por eso que no puedes venir?.

Harry suspiró. —Draco, sabes que no lo han hecho.

—Una razón más para que vengas, entonces. No deberías estar solo. No puedo creer que te dejen allí. Solo. Eso es... eso es... bueno, ya sabes lo que es.

—Hemos pasado por esto. No vamos a hablar de eso otra vez.

—Bien. Ven a cenar, entonces. Tío Severus o mamá pueden recogerte si ese es el problema.

—No, no es eso.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa entonces? Sigues rechazando mis invitaciones a cenar, a menos que sea para comer algo en la ciudad. Es terriblemente grosero, ya sabes—, dijo Draco bufando.

Harry se rio entre dientes. Draco todavía era Draco. —Aquí tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo ver cómo los paneles de yeso se despegan de las paredes mientras te deshaces para que regrese tu querida familia?.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Mira, no me vas a provocar con eso.

—Claro que sí. Es lo que hago. Así que, saltémonos los dramas, ¿de acuerdo? Tío Severus te recogerá alrededor de las cinco y media, entonces.

—Draco...

—...Te veo luego, Harry.

—...Draco, dije que... maldita sea,— maldijo en voz baja cuando Draco colgó. —Maldición Draco, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo—, dijo a las paredes de yeso. Suspiró. Podía simplemente devolver la llamada y decir que no iría. Podía esconderse cuando el señor Snape llegara y no atender la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza. No, era mejor terminar con eso. Había tardado mucho tiempo en llegar y Draco no estaba dispuesto en dejarlo ir. Además, las sobras de curry no lucían muy bien. Echó un vistazo a la aplicación Wolsford y levantó las manos en señal de rendición o de frustración, sin estar seguro de cuál. Su vida se había vuelto demasiado complicada.

—

Draco colgó el teléfono y sonrió. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la forma más fácil de hacer que Harry hiciera lo que él quería era darle pocas opciones en el asunto. Por supuesto, eso había fracasado espectacularmente en algunas ocasiones, pero eso era demasiado importante como para no correr el riesgo. Draco estaba cansado de que nadie hiciera nada acerca de la "situación de Harry", como lo llamaba. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con su padrino acerca de alejar a Harry de los Dursley, le decía que lo dejara en paz. No había hablado con su madre sobre nada, había estado tan nerviosa y molesta últimamente que dudaba que supiera algo. Draco pensó que funcionaría lo que había planeado. Sonrió y fue en busca de su madre.

—Mamá—, dijo Draco mientras se dirigía a la cocina, —Harry vendrá a cenar y luego iremos al cine. ¿Está bien si se queda a pasar la noche?.

Narcissa giró desde donde estaba parada en el fregadero. —¿Qué?.

Draco parpadeó. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a su madre tan inquieta. —Dije...

—...Te escuché, —murmuró Narcissa. Respiró hondo, armándose de valor. —Bien—, dijo con una sonrisa agradable, decidida a mantener las apariencias. Era mejor que superaran todo eso, de cualquier forma. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo veía venir. Estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera sucedido antes, cuando Harry había ido a ayudar a Severus a replantar el jardín. Pero cada vez que Harry la había visto había retrocedido, la expresión de su cara había decaído, y había murmurado, "Sra. Malfoy", en tono cortés antes de salir corriendo. —¿A qué hora? ¿Debería hacer asado?— Preguntó Narcissa.

Draco parpadeó de nuevo. —Um, a las seis en punto. Le pediré a tío Severus que lo recoja a las cinco y media. El asado suena bien.

—Maravilloso—, dijo Narcissa con voz delgada y aguda.

—Mamá, ¿todo está bien? ¿Debí haberte preguntado con más tiempo? No tenías nada más planeando, ¿o sí?.

—No, está bien, mi dragón. Simplemente me pillaste por sorpresa.

—Está bien—, dijo Draco, desconfiando totalmente de esa respuesta. —Gracias.

Narcissa vio a Draco salir de la cocina antes de maldecir en voz baja. Iba a ser una noche difícil. Todas sus pesadillas y pensamientos inducidos por la culpa se colocaron al frente de su mente. Imaginó a Harry, hosco y malhumorado, de pie, derribando su silla, señalándola con un dedo tembloroso, y acusándola de ser cómplice del abuso infantil que había sufrido en respuesta a si quería más guisantes. No, tal vez aparecería con un ojo ennegrecido o moretones visibles y bufaría mientras explicaba o mentía sobre ellos. Imágenes de confrontación, gritos, llantos, cuencos de patatas batidas y platos rotos llenaron su mente. —Draco, no tienes idea de lo que has hecho,— murmuró en voz baja mientras obedientemente comenzaba a preparar un asado, sintiéndose un poco como si fuera su última comida.

—

Draco estaba en la puerta escuchando las instrucciones de Severus través de su móvil a alguien llamado Passuer. Su francés era impecable, al igual que su latín, italiano y portugués.

— _Non_ —, espetó Severus mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, suspirando irritado.

Draco cruzó sus tobillos y se inclinó hacia el marco de la puerta, la diversión jugando en sus labios. Era una escena familiar, Severus paseaba de un lado a otro, gritándole a su asistente de laboratorio por su incompetencia. Lo único que cambiaba era el acento.

— _¡Non, Passuer! ¡Je ne pense pas!_ — Sevuers hizo una pausa antes de que su espalda se pusiera rígida y soltara una sarta de obscenidades. — _¡Oui, Oui, Passuer! Oui, la Bletilla striata—_ ladró. —Por el amor de... _Oui, je suis sûr que-Passuer, ¡Passuer!_ Estoy seguro... Sí... _Bon... Salu_ t", dijo antes de cerrar el pequeño móvil y tirarlo en su silla.

—¿Problemas en el laboratorio?.

Severus se giró. —Oh, eres tú—, dijo, todavía agitado por su conversación con Passuer.

—Parece que estás teniendo problemas con ese proyecto de orquídeas.

—No tienes idea. ¿Necesitas algo?— Preguntó, todavía molesto, todavía distraído.

—Sí, en realidad. Esperaba que pudieras ir a buscar a Harry a las cinco y media. Viene a cenar y luego vamos al cine.

—Has logrado cansarlo, entonces—, Severus se burló.

Draco miró su jersey. —No es así. Simplemente no le di la oportunidad de decir que no.

—Sí, bueno, eso parece funcionar con él. ¿Le has preguntado a tu madre?.

—Sí, por supuesto. Está encantada de ver a Harry otra vez—, dijo Draco.

Severus miró a Draco, sin creerle. —Bueno, eso es ciertamente interesante—, dijo después de un largo tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, ¿puedes o no?— Draco espetó, sintiéndose incómodo. Había algo extraño sucediendo y no podía saber que era.

—Cuidado con tu tono—, dijo Severus. —Sí, está bien. Haré lo que me pides.

—¿Eso te convierte en mi súbdito?" Draco bromeó, alejándose antes de que Severus pudiera extender la mano, agarrarlo y golpetear dentro de él algo del sentido común que Severus insistía en que no tenía.

—

Tres pequeños golpes sonaron exactamente a las cinco y media. Harry luchó contra el impulso de hundirse más en el sofá. No se movió. Solo necesitaba unos segundos más para tranquilizarse.

A las cinco treinta y uno, sonaron tres golpes más. Esta vez, sin embargo, fueron acompañados por el staccato[1] irritado del señor Snape. —No tengo el hábito de esperar a por petulantes escolares—, ladró a través de la puerta. Incluso amortiguado por la madera y la piedra, su voz hizo que Harry saliera corriendo del sofá hacia la puerta.

—Voy—, dijo Harry mientras trotaba hacia el pasillo y abría la puerta. —Lo siento. Estaba... eh... solo terminando... eh, algo—, Harry tartamudeó.

—Ya veo. No sería tu aplicación Wolsford, ¿o sí?— preguntó con una mueca.

—Déjelo en paz—, gruñó Harry.

—Solo tienes unos cuantos días más.

—...Lo sé, ¿está bien? Lo sé. Lo ha dejado perfectamente claro. Solo, simplemente deténgase, me está volviendo loco con esto, ¡me tiene hablando con bolígrafos y papel, y con las paredes!

Severus vaciló. —No has puesto eso en tu ensayo de solicitud, ¿o sí?

—Maldita sea—, escupió Harry. —¡Solo déjelo!.

Severus miró a Harry, pero Harry se negó a retroceder. —Muy bien—, murmuró después de un largo momento. —¿Nos vamos?.

Harry bufó. —Bien, Jeeves[2]. ¿Puedo sentarme en la parte de atrás y todo?— El Sr. Snape gruñó. Harry palideció. —Solo quería divertirme un poco, señor Snape,— dijo mientras cuidadosamente daba un paso alrededor del hombre ceñudo y caminaba hacia el auto.

—

Narcissa oyó que el auto se detenía en el camino. Sus manos flaquearon, haciendo que dejara caer las flores que había estado arreglando para la mesa. —Deténganlo—, susurró para sus adentros antes de volver a levantar los crisantemos. Los recompuso rápidamente, dejándolos caer en el jarrón que les esperaba. —Allí. Hecho—, dijo mientras tomaba el jarrón y miraba hacia el comedor. Trató de mantener su respiración incluso cuando escuchó a Draco abrir la puerta. No. Aquello no era más que una simple cena. No había razón para estar tan nerviosa. A pesar de eso, Narcissa casi deja caer el jarrón cuando escuchó la suave voz de tenor[1] de Harry. Se detuvo y respiró profundamente. —Mantén la compostura—, dijo, recordando que ella era una Malfoy y que había sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores que esa.

—Mamá, Harry está aquí—, llamó Draco mientras él, Harry y Severus entraban al comedor.

Narcissa se quedó quieta por un momento antes de darse la vuelta. Sonrió. —Harry. Encantada de verte de nuevo—. Por costumbre, dio un paso adelante para besarlo en la mejilla. Por costumbre, él comenzó a alejarse. Ambos se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Narcissa notó que Severus los estaba mirando. Observándolos.

—Señora. Malfoy—, dijo Harry finalmente con un breve asentimiento de cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta. —Gracias por invitarme a cenar—, murmuró, sus ojos en todo lo que había en la habitación excepto ella.

—Es un placer—, dijo ella, resaltando la formalidad de su tono.

—A cenar, entonces—, dijo Draco, mientras acompañaba a todos a la mesa. —Tenemos una película que ver—, dijo como disculpándose cuando todos lo miraron extrañados.

—Bueno, no lo retrasemos, entonces—, dijo Narcissa mientras se sentaba.

La noche comenzó bastante bien. La única respuesta de Harry a si quería más guisantes fue un educado: "No, gracias". Y fuera de algunas miradas extrañas entre los chicos y la expresión de halcón de Severus al ver todo lo que sucedía, la cena era algo normal.

Y luego todo se fue directo al infierno.

—Leí un artículo de lo más interesante ayer—, comenzó Draco mientras hacía dos cortes limpios y tomaba un pequeño bocado de carne asada.

—¿En serio? Cuéntanos—, dijo Narcissa, sintiéndose relajada. La cena casi había terminado.

—Era acerca de esa horrible situación en Shopshire, ya sabes, la familia que estaba abusando de sus tres hijos y sus vecinos lo sabían, pero no hicieron nada al respecto. Bueno, hasta que el más pequeño murió, por supuesto.

Narcissa se atragantó con su vino. El cuchillo y el tenedor de Harry resonaron en su plato. Severus fingió que nada de lo que acababa de decirse había sido dicho mientras tomaba un trago generoso de _pinot noir_.

Draco miró a su madre. Su mandíbula estaba en una línea firme y sombría. Eso era exactamente lo que quería ver. Ella estaba indignada. Perfecto. —¿Puedes creerlo, mamá? Los vecinos sabían y no hicieron nada. ¿Qué piensas de eso?.

Narcissa entornó los ojos. Su mirada se movió de un lado a otro entre Harry y Draco. Harry estaba mirando y obviamente estaba golpeando a Draco por debajo de la mesa, como diciendo, "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que nunca lo mencionaras!" Su mirada se movió hacia Draco, quien la estaba mirando fijamente, desafiándola a decir algo. Así que así era como iba a ser, entonces. Su propio hijo estaba en contra de ella. Basándose en años de experiencia en evitar una confrontación tan indecorosa, Narcissa tomó otro bocado de asado. —Severus—, dijo mientras su cuchillo y su tenedor hacían pequeños movimientos de apuñalamiento, —¿Comprendí que has contratado a un joven de Provenza? ¿Qué tal está trabajando?— ella preguntó, tomando un bocado delicado.

Antes de que Severus pudiera responder, Draco lo interrumpió. —Mamá, ¿me oíste? ¿Qué piensas de lo que pasó en Shopshire?.

Narcissa tomó un generoso trago de vino, su mirada se dirigió a Harry por un breve momento. Su cara estaba sonrojada, sus ojos demasiado brillantes. —Sí, te escuché—, dijo con un resoplido. —Esa es una conversación inapropiada para la cena Draco, estaba tratando de ahorrarte un poco de vergüenza—, murmuró cortésmente, su mirada continuaba a la deriva hacia Harry, esperando su reacción.

—No estoy de acuerdo,— dijo Draco.

—Draco, detente—, susurró Harry, aunque sonó más como un silbido en los oídos de Narcissa.

—No, no lo haré—, dijo Draco. —¿No vamos a hablar de esto? ¿Vamos a pretender que Harry no está en peligro, viviendo con esa horrible gente? Tenemos que ayudarlo. ¿No lo ves?.

—Draco, por favor—, suplicó Harry.

—Quizás este no es el mejor momento, Draco,— dijo Severus, finalmente uniéndose a la conversación.

—Creo que es el momento perfecto. Todos estamos aquí. Es hora de que hablemos de ese horrible elefante rosa[3]. Además, es hora de que mamá sepa lo que está pasando—, dijo Draco.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. —Draco, no sabes lo que estás... mira, déjalo ir. Detente.

—No. No cuidarás de ti mismo, así que yo lo haré. Lo haremos. No seremos esas horribles, horribles personas en Shopshire que le dan la espalda a los problemas. Todas esas personas deberían ser ahorcadas por lo que han hecho.

—¿Crees que son horribles, verdad?— Narcissa estalló antes de poder detenerse.

—Sí. ¿Tu no?— Draco preguntó. Cuando Narcissa miró hacia otro lado y no dijo nada, Draco continuó. —No puedes simpatizar con esas... esas horribles personas—, dijo Draco. —No puedes.

El sonido de la silla de Harry al traquetear cuando la empujó hacia atrás captó la atención de todos. —Gracias por la cena. Creo que volveré a casa. Draco, lo siento, pero no estoy listo para la película. Señor Snape. Señora Malfoy—, dijo Harry antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

—¿Que está pasando?— Draco exigió. —Harry, no puedes irte. No te dejaremos. ¿No lo haremos, verdad mamá? ¿Mamá?— Draco preguntó.

—Déjalo—, Harry ladró. —No sabes... Draco, esto no es... ¡Mierda! ¡Solo déjalo!

—¡No!— Dijo Draco mientras agarraba el brazo de Harry y evitaba que se fuera. —No te vas a ir. No estás solo. No voy a dejar que pases por esto. Estoy aquí, también lo están el tío Severus y mamá. No vamos a dejar que esto te pase a ti, Harry. No seremos esas personas horribles en Shopshire.

—¡Ya lo eres!— Harry rugió, sacudiendo la mano de Draco.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Estamos tratando de ayudarte!.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo. No había querido decir nada. —No necesito tu ayuda. No quiero tu ayuda. Haz que pase por tu gruesa cabeza. ¡De ninguno de ustedes! ¡No los necesito!.

—¿Qué está mal contigo?— Draco gritó justo cuando Severus se levantó de su asiento.

—Eso es suficiente—, ladró Severus.

Ni Harry ni Draco le hicieron caso. —No hay nada malo conmigo, Draco, pero hay algo muy mal contigo. ¿Qué te poseyó para hacer esto?— Harry trató de alejarse una vez más, pero Draco curvó sus dedos con más fuerza. —Déjame ir—, Harry gruñó mientras tiraba con más fuerza.

—No. No voy a dejar que te vayas esta vez. Es hora de resolver esto. Queremos ayudarte, ¿qué hay de malo con eso? Y en cuanto a por qué dejé salir esto, ¿por qué no lo haría? Eres mi amigo. ¡Quédate quieto!.

En cuestión de segundos, los muchachos fueron encerrados en un extraño forcejeo, empujándose el uno al otro, tirando, gruñendo, todo mientras Severus les gritaba que se estaban comportando como matones callejeros y amenazaban con separarlos.

—No somos como esas personas en Shopshire,— gruñó Draco mientras agarraba la muñeca de Harry.

—Lo eres, maldita sea—, rugió Harry mientras trataba de apartar a Draco.

—¡No sabíamos, no lo hacíamos! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que lo sabíamos?—, Siseó Draco mientras se alejaba de una cruel patada dirigida a su espinilla derecha.

—¡Ella lo sabía!—, Gritó Harry mientras Draco usaba su cuerpo claramente más grande para inmovilizarlo.

—Has perdido la cabeza. ¿Ella, quién?— Draco estalló. —¡Deja de patearme!.

Fue demasiado para Narcissa. Años de culpa aplastante la golpearon mientras el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se desarrollaba. No podía soportarlo más. —Déjenlo. ¡Deténganse en este instante!— dijo Narcissa mientras se levantaba. Los chicos no le prestaron atención. —¡Detente! ¡Lo sabía! Lo sabía, Draco. Por favor, detente—. Los chicos se detuvieron y se volvieron asombrados. Harry no podía creer que ella finalmente lo hubiera admitido. Draco no podía creer que su madre fuera así, como esa gente en Shopshire.

—¿Mamá?— Draco preguntó en un susurro.

—Lo sabía—, murmuró Narcissa mientras caía de nuevo a su silla.

El silencio cayó, su efecto fue estuporoso. Harry y Draco se quedaron en una parodia de abrazo, sus manos todavía se aferraban el uno al otro.

—¿Qué?— Draco preguntó después de que el shock inicial pasó. Soltó a Harry y avanzó tambaleándose un paso. —Eso es... eso es... no. No es verdad. Tu no... no es verdad.

—Lo es—, dijo ella. Ella volvió su mirada hacia Harry. —Lo siento mucho—, susurró, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. —Lo lamento mucho.

Harry dio un paso atrás. Se abrazó, bajó la cabeza y asintió. Habría hecho cualquier cosa, habría dicho cualquier cosa, para salir de allí. —Bien. Gracias. Yo sólo... sólo me iré ahora.

La mano de Draco se estiró hacia atrás y agarró su muñeca, evitando que se fuera.

—Déjame ir—, siseó Harry.

—No—, dijo Draco antes de volverse hacia su madre. —¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabías?.

—Tal vez sería mejor tener esta conversación en la sala de estar—, murmuró Severus.

La mirada de Draco se dirigió hacia Severus. —¿Lo sabías también, entonces?.

Harry alzó la vista ante eso; sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y llenos de preguntas.

—Lo sospechaba, pero no, no lo sabía—, dijo Severus.

—No eres mucho mejor, entonces—, dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

La réplica estaba en la punta de la lengua de Severus, pero la dejó morir ante la expresión de angustia en el rostro de Harry. Severus se negaba a jugar de esa manera. Draco, sospechaba Severus, estaba a punto de ver su mundo al revés y Harry, sus secretos cuidadosamente guardados se derramaban. Observó a Harry cuando Draco soltó su muñeca y dio otro paso adelante. Severus podía ver a Harry cerrándose, retirándose. Sería doloroso, Severus sabía, pero era lo que tenía que suceder.

—Dime —, espetó Draco mientras caminaba hacia su madre.—¿Dime cómo pudiste permitir que esto sucediera? Explícame.

—No me hablarás de esa manera—, siseó Narcissa, su tono frío e inquebrantable. —Hubieron circunstancias de las que no estás enterado. Ninguno de ustedes—, dijo, —incluso Harry.

Harry se alejó un poco más hasta que estuvo en la esquina de la habitación. Se abrazó a la pared con la espalda, deseando poder desaparecer. Había pensado en irse, imaginando que podría escapar sin ser visto mientras Draco y su madre discutían. Pero la mirada inquebrantable del señor Snape lo tenía inmovilizado. Harry no iría a ninguna parte, no por un largo tiempo.

Harry luchó por controlar sus emociones. La mirada del señor Snape era desconcertante y no deseaba meterse en medio de Draco y su madre. Harry miró hacia abajo, tratando de enfocarse en la alfombra. Él casi se rio. Habría reconocido el patrón de esa alfombra en cualquier lugar. Pensó en los tiempos en que era niño, deseando ser parte de la familia Malfoy, deseando ser imbuido por su encanto dorado. Se sonrió a sí mismo ante la idea de que el oro había sido bronce todo el tiempo. La idea no lo dejó tan vindicado como había pensado que lo dejaría. Lo hizo sentir bastante triste.

Levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que la señora Malfoy lo había incluido en la histérica pelea a gritos que Draco estaba empeñado en librar. Se arrastró aún más lejos, maldiciendo a las paredes mientras se negaban a tragárselo entero. No era la conversación que siempre quiso tener. Había guardado todo eso, lo había enterrado cuidadosamente, esperando no tener que volver a encontrarlo. Por supuesto, sería Draco quien cavaría y cavaría y cavaría e ignoraría los límites sin pensarlo dos veces. Eso era lo Draco que hacía. Harry descubrió que no podía envidiarle eso.

—¿Qué circunstancias? ¿Qué podría haber justificado esto?— Draco dijo.

—No lo entiendes, Draco. Si pudieras simplemente escuchar—, suplicó Narcissa.

—No, no hay nada que puedas decir que justifique esto. ¡Nada! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?.

Harry volvió a mirar la alfombra, fingiendo no notar la mirada del señor Snape, fingiendo no escuchar la conversación que Narcissa y Draco estaban teniendo sobre él. Era parte del proceso, realmente. La gente siempre hablaba de él como si él no estuviera en la habitación, incluso cuando estaba allí mismo.

—Te estás comportando como un niño mimado. Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para esto—, dijo Narcissa.

Draco resopló. —Sí, el decoro es tan importante como la vida de un niño maltratado, ¿no es así, madre? Me disgustas. Si solo padre estuviera aquí. Él nunca hubiera defendido esto. Si papá estuviera aquí...

Narcissa se irguió en toda su estatura y cerró la distancia entre ella y Draco en unos pocos pasos. —Tu padre, dices—, gruñó, interrumpiendo a Draco. —¿Crees que tu padre lo hubiera hecho de manera diferente?.

—Narcissa,— susurró Severus, su mirada dejando a Harry por un breve segundo.

—Sí. Él fue valiente y honesto. No hubiera sido un cobarde como tú—, escupió Draco.

Narcissa ignoró a Severus. —Déjame contarte algunas cosas sobre tu querido y muerto padre.

—Narcissa, este no es el momento,— siseó Severus mientras se acercaba al lado de Narcissa.

—Creo que es hora de que derramemos todos nuestros sucios secretitos—, lloriqueó Narcissa mientras se alejaba de Severus.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Draco preguntó, su mirada amplia.

—Deja que los muertos mientan, Draco, —advirtió Severus. Draco no escuchó.

—No. Mamá está tratando de desviar el tema. Padre no hubiera permitido que esto sucediera. Dile, tío Severus.

Los labios de Severus se fruncieron y miró fijamente a Draco, deseando que se alejara del tema. Harry pudo ver eso. Podía ver que el mundo de Draco estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Su corazón saltó a su garganta. No podía soportarlo.

—¿Tío Severus?— Draco cuestionó, su voz, junto con su determinación, vacilaron. —Dile. Dile que miente. Padre fue valiente. Fue un héroe.

—Era un desvergonzado y sinvergüenza que fue asesinado por avaricia. Nos dejó con poco más que un legado de engaño y vergüenza—, dijo Narcissa antes de que pudiera contenerse.

Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo había mantenido ese secreto encerrado. Las palabras habían salido volando de su boca con tanta fuerza, que estaba seguro de que solo años y años de ira y amargura podrían haberlo producido.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás. —Estás mintiendo—, lloró, negando con la cabeza.

Narcissa se arrastró hacia adelante, encontrándose con Draco paso por paso. —Oh, cómo me gustaría estarlo haciendo, mi dragón. Pasé años, AÑOS, sufriendo los efectos de su desastre mientras trataba de mantenerte seguro y feliz. ¿Sabes cómo murió, Draco? ¿Lo sabes de verdad?.

—Él estaba... estaba salvando a alguien. Me dijiste que...

—Sé lo que te dije, pero no sucedió de esa manera. Verás, tu padre traicionó a algunos hombres muy, muy desagradables, que no tomaron amablemente su traición. Entonces, lo mataron. Nos destruyó.

Harry sintió la bilis subiendo en su garganta mientras miraba lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero no sabía qué. Dio un paso adelante, un movimiento inconsciente.

—No, no te creo. No es verdad.

—Pregúntele a tu padrino entonces.

—Narcissa,— gruñó Severus.

Draco se dio media vuelta de manera agresiva. Su cara estaba pálida, su pecho estaba agitado. Algo dentro de Harry se rompió el ver a su amigo tan asustado, tan inseguro. El mundo de Draco acababa de colapsar y Harry estaba parado a un lado, sin querer involucrarse, intentando desesperadamente fingir que no estaba sucediendo. En ese momento, tuvo una idea de lo que Narcissa debía haber sentido hacía tantos años. Dio otro paso adelante, y luego otro.

—¿Tío Severus?— Draco preguntó en voz baja. —No es cierto, ¿verdad? Está mintiendo. Dime que está mintiendo.

Severus vaciló por un momento. Tragó saliva. Respiró profundamente. —Tienes que entender,— comenzó Severus en un suave murmullo.

—¡NO!— Draco se sobresaltó, sabiendo que Severus quería confirmar lo que Narcissa había dicho, no refutarlo.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más. —¡Basta! ¡Lo están lastimando! ¡Solo, deténgase!— gritó, mientras se alejaba más de su escondido rincón. Sus manos estaban cerradas en apretados puños. —No lo valgo, ¡solo basta!.

Narcissa se dio la vuelta, al igual que Draco. Ambos miraron a Harry.

—Harry, deja que resuelvan esto,— murmuró Severus mientras se dirigía hacia Harry y trataba de alejarlo del comedor.

—No—, gruñó Harry mientras se soltaba del ligero agarre de Severus. —Esto es por mi culpa. Deja de lastimarlo. ¡Deja de mentirle!.

Narcissa suspiró y sonrió tristemente. —Lo siento, pero es la verdad—, murmuró en voz más baja. Intentó tomar a Draco en sus brazos, pero él retrocedió.

—¿Por qué? Es... ¿por qué?— Preguntó Draco, sin estar seguro de lo que quería preguntar, decir o hacer.

—Hay muchas razones. Es... complicado—, dijo Narcissa. Le lanzó una mirada a Harry. —¿Recuerdas el día antes de que te fueras a Wolsford, Draco?.

Draco tenía el rostro colorado. —¿Por qué mencionas eso ahora?— siseó.

—Había un hombre, un hombre muy malo, llamado Trotter Blackmun. Era un socio de tu padre. Tu padre lo engañó con una gran cantidad de dinero y lo implicó en algunos de sus tratos. Blackmun pasó un tiempo en prisión por eso.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? ¿Más tácticas para hacer que el comportamiento de mi padre sea más horrible que el tuyo?.

Narcissa agarró a Draco por la parte superior del brazo y lo sacudió ligeramente. Aflojó su agarre ante la aguda respiración de Harry. —Vas a escucharme—, gruñó mientras sentaba a Draco en la silla de un comedor. —Ustedes dos—, dijo asintiendo a Severus y a Harry. —Siéntense. Si vamos a hacer esto, por lo menos vamos a ser civilizados al respecto.

Harry se arrastró hacia la mesa, cauteloso y suspicaz. Empezó a tomar su lugar pero, en el último momento, corrió al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó junto a Draco. El paso de Severus era mucho más ligero. Regresó a su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Levantó una ceja cuando Harry se acercó a Draco.

Narcissa alisó su cabello y tomó otro trago de vino. Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en sus pensamientos. —Unos meses antes de ese día, Trotter Blackmun fue liberado de prisión. Comenzó a venir a la casa, amenazándome, burlándose de mí. No te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte.

Draco se hundió en su lugar, algo de su justa indignación se desvaneció. —Deberías haberme dicho algo—, gruñó.

—Tal vez, pero lo que está hecho está hecho. El día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, descubrí una nota del señor Blackmun. Nos había amenazado, a los dos en esa ocasión y estaba claro que había estado en la casa. Vino a la casa otra vez al día siguiente, había hecho que pareciera que los había secuestrado a ti y a Harry y que estaba planeando hacer cosas terribles con ustedes. Cuando desapareciste ese día... Draco, pensé que te había perdido—. Narcissa agarró las manos de Draco y las sostuvo fuertemente. —Pensé que te había perdido—, repitió, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. —No podía soportar perder a nadie más.

Harry notó que Draco también estaba llorando, aunque lo estaba escondiendo bastante bien.

—Mamá—, dijo Draco, recordando cómo había pensado que había perdido a su madre esa noche también. —Mamá—, repitió, incapaz de decir mucho más. Madre e hijo se acurrucaron en la esquina de la mesa del comedor, con la cabeza enterrada.

Harry miró el mantel, su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza. No manejaba bien ese tipo de escenas emocionales. Pasó el dedo por la servilleta de la cena, maravillado por la suavidad y la precisión de los bordes bordados a mano. Estaba tan concentrado en la servilleta, que casi se perdió cuando Draco y su madre comenzaron a hablar otra vez.

—Me sentí muy aliviada cuando entraste por la puerta, cuando los dos llegaron a casa—, agregó Narcissa mientras alargaba la mano para consolar a Harry también.

Sobresaltado por el contacto, Harry intentó escabullirse. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo otra vez y volvió a examinar la servilleta de la cena, negándose a reconocer la mirada de decepción y arrepentimiento en la cara de Narcissa.

—No estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo esa noche. Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en alejarte de allí, alejarnos. Cuando ayudé a Harry a bañarse, vi...

—Por favor no—, interrumpió Harry con un susurro. —Por favor, no es importante.

—Sí. Lo es, — respondió Narcissa antes de que Draco o Severus pudieran hacerlo. —Cuando vi todos los hematomas—, continuó, ignorando el jadeo de Harry, —supe entonces que te estaban lastimando. Finalmente tenía la prueba que quería desde hacía tanto tiempo y quería hacer algo, lo quería... pero el tiempo se me escapó —, terminó en un suave susurro. —Te fallé, Harry. Nunca entenderás cuánto lo lamento. Dios sabe que nunca quise hacerte esto. Quiero decir que... bueno, quise hacer muchas cosas y nunca lo hice. Estoy muy arrepentida.

Harry se levantó. Tenía que salir de allí. Sentía como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando a su alrededor. No podía respirar. Todos lo miraban. Compadeciéndolo. No podía soportarlo. Se abrazó a sí mismo y asintió con la cabeza en movimientos bruscos. —Entiendo. Lo entiendo—, dijo. En cierto nivel, realmente lo entendía. Había pensado durante mucho tiempo que había hecho algo mal, que ella lo odiaba, que era tan sucio e inútil como su tía le decía que era. La aceptación de Narcissa le dio un giro totalmente diferente a las cosas, pero no quitó el dolor. —Me tengo que ir—, espetó mientras salía de la habitación. —Estoy bien—, dijo, respondiendo sus silenciosas preguntas.

Draco se levantó. —Voy contigo.

—Draco, Harry, no hay razón para irse. Hay mucho más por discutir. Tengo mucho más que decir, muchas más cosas que deben escuchar—, suplicó Narcissa mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia los chicos.

Harry y Draco dieron un paso atrás.

—No puedo. No es necesario decir nada. Tengo que irme—, dijo Harry, saliendo de la habitación. Escuchó a Draco salir de la habitación con él, pero Harry no se volvió a verlo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y cerró de golpe. Dos pares de pies bajaron por los escalones de la entrada y corrieron por el sendero elegantemente arqueado, por la calle perfectamente recta, y entraron en el suave y brumoso resplandor de la noche.

Cuando no pudieron correr más, Harry se detuvo. Se agachó y jadeó a través de las dolorosas punzadas en su costado. Sintió que Draco se detenía cerca de él. Irradiaba calor y olía a colonia costosa y a sudor. Harry se dejó caer y se sentó.

—¿Estás bien?— Draco preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

Harry asintió. —¿Y tú?.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Lo estaré, supongo. Lo que no te mata[4]... ¿verdad?.

Harry bufó. —Algo así—, murmuró. Pasó los dedos por la suave hierba, disfrutando de la sensación del rocío de la tarde y el suave cosquilleo de las hojas sin cortar.

Se sentaron allí por un largo tiempo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—No voy a volver casa. Al menos no esta noche—, dijo Draco, mirando a lo lejos.

Harry asintió. —Entiendo.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo, entonces?

Harry vaciló cuando sus dedos rasparon la hierba con más fuerza que antes. Había vivido suficientes revelaciones por una noche. La casa Dursley, su dormitorio de broma, el cómo habían cerrado todas sus puertas antes de marcharse para que él no entrara a las otras habitaciones, no era algo que pudiera compartir en este momento. Pero necesitaban dormir en algún lugar. Los dedos de Harry se detuvieron. Había un lugar, un lugar en el que había pasado muchas noches, en realidad. ¿Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a compartirlo? Miró a Draco y vio a alguien que había madurado un poco, un poco cansado de lo que había tenido que soportar. Había una nueva sensación de circunspección acerca de él. Harry comprendió la ligera arruga alrededor de sus ojos, la leve insinuación de un ceño fruncido en sus labios, y la sensación general de introspección que ahora rodeaba a Draco. Sí, podía compartir eso con él. Lo entendería, pensó Harry.

—Vamos—, dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano.

Draco levantó la vista, parpadeó confundido. —¿A dónde vamos? ¿Vamos a ir a tu casa?

—Más o menos... es... tengo algo que mostrarte, ¿de acuerdo?.

Draco asintió lentamente. —Sí, vale.

Harry miró su reloj y miró alrededor para orientarse. Podía ver la puerta de guardia a la distancia. —Vamos, tenemos un autobús que tomar.

—

—Así que vamos a tu casa—, dijo Draco mientras bajaban por Magnolia Crescent. Habían grillos y perros ladrando en la distancia. La noche estaba viva con los sucesos de otras personas.

—Dije que no exactamente—, dijo Harry.

—¿Viste a esa mujer? ¿La que se acostó en el banco? No llevaba ningún calzado. ¿Te diste cuenta? Me pregunto por qué no llevaba zapatos. Sus calcetines tenían agujeros horribles en ellos. ¿Habrá que su dedo gordo estaba sobresaliendo?.

Harry suspiró. Supuso que Draco estaba en una especie de extraño shock que lo hacía hablar en un constante flujo de conciencia. Había estado haciendo eso desde que habían tomado el Knightbus Número 4. Primero, había estado hablando del conductor que parecía estar cerca de la muerte y parecía ciego como un murciélago. Luego, había comenzado a hacer comentarios sobre los usuarios del autobús, adivinando qué hacían para ganarse la vida y por qué iban en el autobús en función a sus bolsas de compras y de su vestimenta. Harry pensó que había estado demasiado concentrado en un tipo que era atractivo, pero que parecía como si hubiera sido golpeado un poco por la vida. Draco había estado bastante fascinado con su ceño fruncido y sus jeans rotos, al parecer.

—¿Te diste cuenta, Harry? ¿Del dedo del pie? ¿Ese enorme dedo gordo del pie?— Draco preguntó de nuevo.

—No, Draco. No lo hice. No noté el dedo del pie—, dijo Harry.

Draco no respondió de inmediato. Harry esperaba que hubiera terminado con su charla. Estaba equivocado, por supuesto. —¿Cómo podrías haberte perdido ese dedo?— Draco preguntó después de que habían pasado varias casas en silencio.

Harry rodó los ojos. —No has cambiado nada—, dijo en voz baja.

Draco los detuvo. —¿Que se supone que significa eso?— dijo, sacando la mandíbula de una manera que buscaba expresar indignación.

—Quiero decir que aún tienes aventuras, inventas historias, ese tipo de cosas. Es agradable. Lo he echado de menos, supongo.

La cara de Draco se suavizó. —Supongo que puedo vivir con eso—, dijo con un toque de dureza en la superficie a su voz. Pasaron por unas pocas casas más antes de que Draco se detuviera otra vez. —No puedo creer que te hayas perdido el dedo del pie—, dijo con una risa suave.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Vámonos. No quiero estar parado en medio de la carretera toda la noche.

Draco se puso serio. —Sí. No es como si pudiera ir a casa o algo.

—Puedes, en realidad. Estás eligiendo no hacerlo. Hay una diferencia.

Draco bufó. —Semántica.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Ya casi llegamos—, dijo, y la casa de los Dursley se hizo visible.

—Entonces vamos a tu casa—, dijo Draco nuevamente.

—Ya te lo dije, no exactamente—, espetó Harry.

Caminaron por el césped de los Dursley, hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Harry se metió en el pequeño garaje después de trabajar en la puerta cerrada durante unos minutos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Draco susurró, sintiéndose un poco como un ladrón.

—Obteniendo suministros—, dijo Harry, su voz amortiguada. Unos momentos más tarde regresó con un par de suaves y gastados sacos de dormir, linternas y una vieja lámpara de aceite. Las suaves llamas ya estaban bailando, arrojando un dorado resplandor sobre Harry. —Aquí—, dijo, dándole a Draco una manta de dormir y una lámpara. —Querrás encenderla, el suelo puede estar un poco resbaladizo.

—¿A dónde vamos?.

Harry se giró y le mostró una brillante sonrisa. El aliento de Draco quedó atrapado en su garganta al verlo. —Vamos a una aventura.

Una sonrisa perezosa se enroscó en la cara de Draco. —¿Una aventura, dices? ¿Somos buscadores de tesoros?— bromeó.

—No, reyes errantes viajando por el mundo—, dijo Harry con una sonrisa. —Vamos, no está lejos—, dijo, deslizándose en la noche.

Draco encendió su linterna y lo siguió.

No era un largo camino hacia el jardín trasero, pero cada paso dejaba a Harry sintiéndose un poco más nervioso. Él nunca había compartido su jardín especial con nadie. Tenía miedo de que Draco se riera o se burlara o, peor aún, que no pudiera ver su belleza. Era muy importante para Harry que Draco entendiera qué su pequeño Eden era muy importante para él, aunque no supiera por qué. Se detuvo a unos pasos por delante del bosquecillo que ocultaba su sombreado enclave. La brisa se elevó, llevando consigo el olor acre del jazmín que florecía de noche. Harry escuchó una fuerte respiración detrás de él. Contuvo la respiración.

—¿Qué huele tan bien?— Draco preguntó, olfateando el aire de la noche una vez más.

Harry se relajó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. —El Jazmín que florece de noche—, murmuró.

—¿Florece solo por la noche?.

—Um, más o menos—, respondió Harry. —Suelta su fragancia por la noche.

—Es extraño.

—En realidad no. Muchas plantas solo florecen o huelen por la noche.

Draco resopló. —No debería haberte contradicho—. Olfateó de nuevo. —Se está volviendo más fuerte.

Harry asintió y se escondió detrás de los árboles que ocultaban su jardín. —Esto es lo que quería mostrarte—, dijo, entrando en el pequeño espacio. Colocó la linterna en el medio se detuvo a un lado.

Draco entró. Echó de menos la mirada ansiosa en el rostro de Harry, seducido por los olores intoxicantes y la vista de flores voluptuosas ondulando en la brisa de la noche. Era como si hubiera entrado en otro mundo. Nunca había visto algo así. —Joder—, maldijo por lo bajo mientras dejaba caer su bolsa de dormir y su lámpara. Caminó por allí, deteniéndose aquí y allá para pasar los dedos por una flor grande y gruesa o para trazar la línea de un enrejado hecho a mano con alambre de cobre, trozos de madera y otras cosas. Alzó la vista al oír las suaves campanillas que tintineaban en los árboles. La plenitud de la luna y el asombroso brillo de las estrellas eran deslumbrantes. —¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó eventualmente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Solo un pequeño jardín que hice. Los Dursley nunca llegaron tan lejos y yo... yo quería algo que fuera solo mío—, susurró.

—Es como otro mundo. Es increíble, Harry—. Draco no podía estar seguro, pero pensó que Harry se había sonrojado por eso.

—Es solo un pequeño jardín. Está un poco andrajoso, lo sé, son solo un montón de retazos. No es como un jardín real ni nada—, dijo Harry, dándose vuelta y desenrollando su bolsa de dormir. Se sentó y se miró las manos mientras Draco continuaba examinando el pequeño espacio.

—Es perfecto. Es como si realmente fuéramos reyes errantes—, susurró Draco.

Harry asintió, nunca más feliz de permitirse un poco de juego. Cualquier cosa para ayudarlos a olvidar su día terrible sería bienvenida.

Draco giró y miró a Harry, una extraña intensidad iluminando sus ojos. —Acabamos de rescatar a una bella princesa de unos salvajes sedientos de sangre. Al llegar a casa, descubrimos que nuestras familias habían sido destrozadas por un malvado señor oscuro. Hemos jurado venganza y salimos al amanecer, decididos a encontrarlo—. Draco miró a Harry expectante, deseando que le siguiera el juego.

—Er, sí—, comenzó Harry, luchando con qué decir cuando Draco desenrolló su saco de dormir y se sentó. —Nosotros... salimos al amanecer, como dijiste, y, eh, nosotros... nos encontramos con una enorme serpiente parlante que intentó engañarnos para que le diéramos nuestras, nuestras... nuestras capas—, dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros como una débil disculpa.

A Draco no pareció importarle. Se encorvó más cerca. —Luchamos con valentía. '¡No!' gritaste, negándote a darle nada. 'Te mataré, bestia malvada', le dijiste mientras te abalanzas hacia adelante, hundiendo tu espada en ella.

—Ella se retorció de dolor, gritando, no, silbando, por su amado maestro, eh... Volde-Voldemort—, dijo Harry, esforzándose por recordar las raíces etimológicas francesas.

— _Vuelo de la muerte_ —, murmuró Draco. —Me gusta. Continúa, entonces—, dijo, empujando a Harry en el costado.

—Ella se retorció y volteó y logró aterrizar encima de mí.

—Y salté sobre ella, alejando sus mandíbulas de tu garganta, sus colmillos listos para darte muerte.

—Y empujé la espada más profundamente, girándola. Ella lloró y se sacudió y cayó muerta.

—Sí, pero no antes de que descubriéramos que ella era una serpiente mágica y que su maestro había dejado una parte de su alma dentro de ella.

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Dejó una parte de su alma dentro de ella? ¿No es un poco exagerado?.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —¿No crees que pasamos de largo con la serpiente parlante?. preguntó, arqueando una de sus cejas.

Harry se rio. —Sí, supongo. Continúa, cuéntanos sobre el alma de su maestro.

Draco se mordió el labio, —Sí, está bien. Um, primero necesitamos un hechizo o algo, algo que destruya el alma. Una maldición asesina de algún tipo.

—Hmm... ¿Abracadabra?— Harry preguntó con una risita.

—Idiota—, dijo Draco. —Eso me da una idea sin embargo. Algo que suene como eso, tal vez. Abra... abra... abra...—, repitió Draco una y otra vez, deseando que otra palabra viniera a él.

Harry se unió. —Abra... abra... avabra... avadra... avada... ¿avada cadabra?.

Draco se alegró al oír eso. —Avada cadabra. No, eso no... Oye, ¿qué tal avada kedavra?

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. —Sí. ¡Genial! Continúa, entonces.

—¿Dónde me quedé? Oh, sí, la serpiente mágica tenía sus colmillos a centímetros de tu garganta, listo para petrificarte con su veneno. Así que, miré sus mandíbulas abiertas y luché para apartarlas de ti mientras tú torcías la espada más profundamente. Ella dejó salir un gran chillido mientras una rezumante niebla verde escapaba de su garganta en forma de... de...

—¡Cráneo, con una serpiente saliendo de su boca!— Harry espetó.

—¡Sí! ¡Exactamente! Una bruma verde en forma de calavera con una serpiente salió de su boca. ¡Era Voldemort!.

—Nos pusimos de pie—, dijo Harry, con los ojos brillantes de alegría y emoción. —Nos preparamos para lanzar la maldición asesina.

—Nos agarramos de las manos, palma con palma—, dijo Draco, agarrando las manos de Harry y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Juntos, somos los reyes errantes, juntos somos familia, juntos protegemos el mundo y asesinamos demonios.

Harry se encontró diciendo las mismas palabras junto con Draco, sus miradas se encontraron. Agarraron sus manos con más fuerza y los dos dispararon hacia el cielo nocturno, gritando: —¡Avada Kedavra!— antes de desplomarse sobre sus espaldas y disolverse en aullidos de risa y cánticos de "¡Larga vida a los reyes de los errantes, a los chicos que vivieron!".

Cayó en un silencio cómodo interrumpido por breves carcajadas. Draco rodó a su lado y se enfrentó a Harry. Harry lo miró. —Gracias—, murmuró Draco. —Lo necesitaba, creo.

Harry sonrió. —Yo también. A veces es bueno fingir.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo, ya sabes. No tienes que fingir que no duele, o que estás bien.

Harry asintió y miró la suave hierba. —Tú tampoco. No tienes que fingir.

Draco rodó sobre su espalda. Levantó las manos y enmarcó una pequeña constelación. —No puedo creer que tenga que volver a la escuela en cinco semanas. Tendremos que escribirnos y visitarnos. Realmente quiero que seamos amigos, ¿sabes?.

Los dedos de Harry recorrieron la hierba. Él también lo quería. —Sí, sé lo que quieres decir—, dijo, sabiendo que la próxima vez que recogiera la pluma sobre la mesa del comedor de los Dursley, no habrían dudas. Respiró profundamente. —Tu padrino me está ayudando a postular a Wolsford.

Draco jadeó y se sentó. —¿En serio?.

—Sí. Cree que me gustaría ir allí—, dijo Harry, tratando de parecer despreocupado, aunque sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza. —Hay becas y cosas. No hay garantía, por supuesto—. Harry levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver la expresión de Draco. Parecía querer saltar por el pequeño espacio que los separaba y asfixiar a Harry con un abrazo o algo así.

—Entonces, ¿vas a postularte?.

Harry vaciló. —Sí. Sí, voy a hacerlo.

Draco sonrió, su fuerza más brillante que la luna. —Brillante—, dijo en un suspiro. Se recostó. —Muy brillante.

Harry también se acostó, olvidando guardar esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Se quedaron tumbados allí, hasta bien entrada la noche, hipnotizados por las enredaderas que se balanceaban suavemente, la fragancia de las flores gordas y desparramadas, y el sonido de delicadas campanas. La hierba era suave debajo de ellos y el cielo nocturno proyectaba su red de estrellas como hilos de luces de hadas. Los árboles que los rodeaban formaban los postes de su tienda beduina, y el cielo, su techo de gasa. Por un momento, pudieron deleitarse con la emoción y la promesa de la oportunidad, del azar; por un momento pudieron olvidarse de las heridas, el dolor y la tristeza; y pudieron ser reyes errantes: camaradas, hermanos, familia, deambulando por el mundo una vez más.

* * *

[1] Staccato y tenor hacen referencia a notaciones musicales.

[2] Jeeves es un personaje de la literatura popular. Un tipo mayordomo de un adinerado joven londinense llamado Bertie.

[3]La expresión "El elefante rosa de la habitación" hace referencia a una situación que es muy obvia y destacable pero que por alguna razón, se decide ignorar.


	15. Capítulo 15: Un pedazo de pergamino

Harry despertó. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, permitiendo que sus sentidos se desplegaran a un ritmo lento. La mañana era fresca, haciendo que el suave calor que lo rodeaba fuera aún más atractivo. Un gorrión gorjeó mientras saltaba de rama en rama en un árbol cercano. Harry podía oírlo mientras se lanzaba de un lado a otro. Una débil brisa agitó la hierba y le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Llevaba consigo el aroma de su jazmín a la derecha. Las pequeñas campanas de viento tintineaban con la brisa.

Su mente se desvió hacia todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Harry esperaba sentir una prolongada sensación de inquietud y angustia. Pero no. En todo caso se sentía... limpio, libre. Había tomado una decisión sobre Wolsford. Ahora entendía mucho mejor a la señora Malfoy. Había aprovechado la oportunidad para renovar su amistad con Draco y había encontrado a alguien que era más un alma gemela de lo que nunca había imaginado. Lo mejor de todo era que los Dursley aún estaban lejos. No podrían arruinar ese momento perfecto. Nada podría estropearlo.

Cuando ya no pudo evitar despertarse por completo, Harry buscó a tientas sus lentes y se los puso, todo con los ojos todavía cerrados. Abrió los ojos. Fue como ver el mundo por primera vez.

Un fino brillo de rocío cubría la tierra, haciéndola brillar como si hubiera sido besado con diamantina. El cielo era azul y la hierba verde y las flores más brillantes de lo que Harry recordaba. Era como si el mundo hubiera sido lavado y fregado.

La brisa se levantó de nuevo. Draco se movió en su sueño. La mirada de Harry se lanzó hacia él. La luz del sol, el rocío, algo, Harry no estaba seguro, hizo que el cabello platino de Draco pareciera como si estuviera iluminado por el sol. Su piel era tan cremosa como las pequeñas flores de jazmín que se retiraban por el día. Harry continuó mirando, dándose cuenta de que Draco era fascinante. Una extraña sensación se retorció en su estómago mientras catalogaba los finos contornos de la cara de Draco, la elegante elevación de su frente, el toque de rubor en sus mejillas. Fuerte y, sin embargo, etéreo, Draco era como las orquídeas chinas que Harry había encontrado tan fascinantes el año anterior. Su mano se movió por voluntad propia y tocó a Draco. La sensación en su estómago se intensificó. Harry apartó su mano hacia atrás. La sensación en su estómago no era necesariamente desagradable, solo... extraña. Se movió y flexionó las rodillas y los tobillos en un esfuerzo por sacudirse la retorcida sensación. No desaparecía. No la entendía, esa extraña sensación era como anhelo y también calor, todo a la vez. Decidió que era poco más que envidia codiciosa. Él, con su desordenada mata de cabello negro, su aspecto desaliñado y su baja estatura, no podía competir con Draco. Aun así lo miró por un largo tiempo.

Draco se movió. Soltó un suspiro, lo que hizo que su pálido cabello revoloteara. Rodó y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Harry sabía que, en cualquier momento, Draco se despertaría por completo. Siguió mirando hasta que los ojos de Draco se abrieron. Mientras la mirada de Draco se agudizaba, Harry dijo, —Buenos días—, y apartó sus ojos hacia un lado, esperando que Draco no lo hubiera sorprendido mirando.

—Buenos días—, dijo Draco bostezando mientras se acurrucaba un momento en la calidez del saco de dormir. —¿Que hora es?— Murmuró mientras se dejaba caer sobre su espalda y cruzaba sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Harry miró hacia el sol. —Alrededor de las ocho, creo.

Draco hizo un sonido evasivo en respuesta.

Harry se mordió el labio. Se sentía incómodo y deseó que la sensación en su estómago desapareciera. —Deberíamos regresar. Tu madre probablemente esté preocupada y tengo que hablar con el señor Snape.

Draco rodó hacia atrás y cubrió a Harry con su mirada. No habían señales de aburrimiento o somnolencia al respecto. El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco y se sacudió. —¿Sobre la aplicación a Wolsford?

—Sí. Tengo que llevársela—, dijo Harry, esperando haber evitado el temblor en su voz. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se reprendía por actuar como un tonto.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?— Preguntó Draco, mientras salía del saco de dormir.

Harry bufó ante su actitud antes de ponerse serio. —Podría no entrar, ¿sabes?.

Draco hizo una pausa. —Lo harás—, dijo después de un tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Solo lo estoy.

Harry encontró consuelo en eso, aunque no podía decir por qué. —Solo tengo que entrar y conseguir los documentos.

Draco se levantó y trató de alisarse los arrugados pantalones. —Trae una muda de ropa. Podemos ducharnos en mi casa—. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su pequeño móvil. —Llamaré al tío Severus y le pediré que venga por nosotros.

Harry asintió mientras tomaba los sacos de dormir y las otras cosas que había traído consigo. —Te veré en el frente.

—Tenía la esperanza de entrar, ya sabes—, dijo Draco con una breve sonrisa. —Para usar el retrete—, aclaró.

Harry vaciló. —Erm, claro—, dijo. —Te veo en la parte posterior, entonces. Solo tengo que guardar algunas cosas.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para guardar todo en el garaje. —Deja de ser tan estúpido—, se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Y qué si Draco quería entrar a la casa? —Porque él sabe, él sabe ahora—, susurró Harry. Sacudió la cabeza. —Bien. Es hora de terminar con esto—, dijo mientras salía del garaje y dejaba entrar a Draco a la casa de los Dursley.

—El baño está subiendo las escaleras y hacia la derecha—, dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la cocina.

—Lo recuerdo—, dijo Draco mientras paseaba por la casa, mirando todo como si lo viese por primera vez. Lo hacía, en cierto modo. Las cosas raras que antes había notado ahora tenían significados mucho más oscuros. —Estaré bien.

Harry esperó hasta que escuchó el último crujido de la escalera antes de volver su atención a la aplicación a Wolsford. Se volvió a la página donde debía firmar, tomó el bolígrafo y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, lo firmó.

Sus manos temblaban mientras deslizaba la aplicación y todos los archivos adjuntos en el sobre que el señor Snape le había dado. Lo selló. Estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Aplastó las ilusiones sobre tomar el té de la tarde con sus compañeros de año mientras vestía un uniforme color negro totalmente limpio, montando un hermoso pura sangre negro y marrón, y sin tener que volver a ver nunca más a los Dursley. No pensaría en eso. Aún no.

Harry recogió todos los papeles y las otras cosas de la mesa y las tiró a la basura. Draco no había regresado todavía. Harry sabía por qué. Su habitación estaba al lado del retrete. Draco era curioso. Era inevitable.

Harry arregló algunas cosas más en un esfuerzo por evitar subir. Echó un vistazo al reloj. El señor Snape estaría allí pronto. Con un suspiro, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Como esperaba, Draco estaba allí, parado de espaldas a la puerta.

—El señor Snape estará aquí pronto—, dijo Harry.

Draco tensó los hombros. La única señal que había dado de haber escuchado a Harry.

Harry se quedó allí, preguntándose qué haría Draco. Estaba a punto de repetir lo que había dicho cuando Draco comenzó a hablar.

—Realmente no le tienes miedo a las ventanas, ¿verdad?—, Dijo Draco, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Harry tragó saliva. —No.

Draco inhaló bruscamente y bajó la cabeza. Asintió para sí mismo. Harry esperó.

—No elegiste esta habitación.

—No.

—¿Estuviste realmente enfermo todas esas veces?.

La garganta de Harry se cerró. Se lamió los labios. Cerró los ojos—. No—, susurró.

Los dedos de Draco se deslizaron sobre la colcha desgastada en la pequeña cama. —¿Los odias? Yo los odiaría. Los odio.

Harry vaciló. —Sí—, dijo, odiando que los Dursley lo afectaran tanto.

Draco asintió de nuevo. —Y mamá. ¿La odias también? No te culparía... lo entendería—, dijo mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la tela raída.

—L-lo hice—, comenzó Harry lentamente. —Pero ahora... ya no. No la odio. No sé si realmente la odié alguna vez.

Harry pensó que Draco diría algo al respecto. No lo hizo. En cambio, se volvió y se enfrentó a Harry, inmovilizándolo con su mirada, estudiándolo. Draco trató de sonreír. Era una sonrisa apretada y nerviosa. —Lo de las ventanas es bueno. Los dormitorios están llenas de ellas. No sabía cómo iba explicarles tu fobia a nuestros compañeros de cuarto.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, tan apretada e insegura como la del rubio. La evasión era familiar y se sentía tan cálida y cómoda como su saco de dormir esa mañana. Draco compartía ese sentimiento, al parecer. —Pareces muy seguro de que entraré a Wolsford y además viviré contigo. Terriblemente descarado, ¿no crees?.

Draco sonrió de nuevo. Esa vez fue genuino. —Soy un Malfoy. Tengo derecho a ser descarado. Entrarás y vivirás conmigo. Tío Severus se ocupará de eso—, dijo Draco levantando la nariz.

Harry se rio. —¿Aun arrastrándome a todos lados?— preguntó con una ceja arqueada. —Pensé que habíamos solucionado eso hace años.

—Como si pudiera hacerte hacer cualquier cosa—, dijo Draco, mientras algunas visiones de leoncitos melenudos se le metían en la cabeza. Draco estudió a Harry. Sí, todavía era su niño, su pequeño león, y estaría condenado si se perdía algo tan importante sobre él de nuevo.

—¿Draco?— Preguntó Harry, desconcertado por el comportamiento de Draco. Draco sonrió, sin embargo, ahora era plano y un poco triste, pensó Harry.

—Vamos. Tío Severus probablemente esté esperando.

Severus miró a los chicos y sus ropas arrugadas. Sacudió la cabeza. —Se ven como si hubieran dormido afuera como rufianes salvajes. Suban al auto antes de que alguien los vea.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Draco dijo: —Voldemort— mientras echaba un vistazo a su padrino. Harry rio, siendo reprendido por la mirada aguda de Severus.

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada gracioso, Sr. Potter.

—Erm, no señor.

—¿Entonces qué es eso tan gracioso?.

—Yo, eh...— Harry vaciló antes de retirar el sobre de su mochila. Mejor seguir adelante y dárselo en ese momento. —Quería decírselo de inmediato.

Los ojos de Severus recorrieron el grueso sobre. Su mirada se dirigió a Draco antes de posarse en Harry.

—Él sabe—, murmuró Harry.

Los labios de Severus se arquearon. Harry pensó que podría — _podría_ — haber sido una sonrisa. Uno nunca podía decirlo con el señor Snape. —Veré que esto llegue al director esta tarde. Bien hecho, señor Potter.

Harry se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Sentía el estómago revuelto y retorcido, aunque era una sensación decididamente diferente al que había experimentado ese día con Draco. Asintió.

Draco colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry, ignorando su gritito de sorpresa. —No te preocupes, Harry. Tío Severus hará las cosas bien.

Severus estudió a Draco. —Me alegra ver que tu opinión sobre mí ha cambiado a lo largo de la noche. Esperaba que estuvieras más enojado.

El dolor inundó a Draco al recordar lo que había descubierto la noche anterior. Había sido mucho más fácil enfocarse solo en Harry. Sentía que no podía respirar. Retiró su brazo y se alejó. —Todavía estoy enojado contigo—, murmuró. —Pero si puedes ayudar a Harry, entonces... entonces... mira, solo ayúdalo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Severus asintió. —Muy bien—, dijo, antes de acompañar a los chicos al interior del automóvil. Draco entró primero, sentado rígidamente en el asiento delantero.

Harry sostuvo la mirada de Severus un poco más. —Gracias—, dijo Harry con un poco de esfuerzo antes de apartar la mirada y meterse en la parte de atrás.

Severus cerró los ojos y exhaló. Tenía la sensación de que su vida bien ordenada estaba a punto de cambiar. De alguna manera, sin embargo, no era un pensamiento del todo desagradable.

—

—¿Ya ha llegado algo por correo?— Preguntó Draco mientras seguía a Harry por el criadero.

—No. Te dije que te avisaría cuando llegara algo. Te lo dije hace días, pero insistes en preguntar todos los días, — Harry gruñó.

Draco quitó una pelusa de su jersey. —Es solo que la escuela comenzará en poco más de un mes. Solo pensé que ya deberías de haber escuchado algo de los resultados, es todo.

Harry arrojó sus guantes y se giró. —A menudo me he preguntado, ¿tomas clases sobre cómo decir lo peor posible en el peor momento posible, o es natural para ti?.

Draco se rio de la expresión de exasperación de Harry. —Es natural, por supuesto—, bromeó. —Vamos, idiota. Estoy seguro de que has entrado. Es solo una cuestión de confirmación en este punto.

Harry se frotó la frente. Odiaba la esperanza dolorosa que de alguna manera se había asentado en sus huesos. Eso, junto con el constante parloteo de Draco, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. —¿Cómo está todo con tu mamá?— Preguntó Harry, sabiendo que eso haría que Draco se escabullera. Como lo predijo, la boca de Draco formó una línea firme, pateó el camino de grava, y murmuró algo acerca de no querer hablar sobre eso. Le dio a Harry un respiro de un minuto.

—Oye, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?— Draco preguntó unos minutos después.

—Miércoles.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, aparentemente no lo sé. Me preguntaste qué día era. Es miércoles. No tenía conciencia de un significado oculto.

—Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con el tío Severus.

Harry bufó.

—Quiero decir, el día del calendario, Harry.

Harry abrió la boca para hacer una réplica sarcástica, pero la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que era treinta y uno de julio. Volvió a regar las brillantes hileras de plantas anuales. —No lo hagas—, dijo en advertencia.

Los hombros de Draco se desplomaron. —¿Por qué no podemos...?.

—Te dije que no.

—Pero...

—No. No hay fiesta. Sin regalos. No bullas. Simplemente... no.

—Eres un completo idiota, lo sabes, ¿verdad?.

Harry sonrió. —Me lo has dicho. Muchas veces.

Draco sonrió también. No pudo evitarlo. Además, tenía algo más por lo que sonreír. —Bien. No hay fiestas, ni nada, pero tenemos que celebrar, Harry. ¡Tienes quince! Eso es como... como... bueno, es importante, eso es lo que es. Volvamos a tu jardín, ¿sí? Esta noche. Iré alrededor de las once.

La mirada de Harry se entrecerró. —¿A qué estás jugando?.

Draco extendió sus manos en señal de rendición. —Nada. Has dejado perfectamente claro que no quieres ni un alboroto, ni una fiesta, ni regalos. Sin embargo, — dijo con una mirada astuta, —nunca dijiste nada sobre pastel de chocolate. De Woodberry's, por supuesto.

Harry se puso rígido. Le encantaba el pastel de chocolate de Woodberry's. Incluso había tenido algunos sueños agradables sobre ese pastel de chocolate. —Eso es realmente muy bajo—, gruñó, incluso mientras se lamía los labios con anticipación.

—Sí, lo es—, dijo Draco alegremente. —Te veo esta noche—, dijo antes de saltar para encontrar a Severus.

—Draco Malfoy, vas a ser la causa de mi muerte—, murmuró Harry antes de volver a su trabajo, esforzándose mucho por no pensar en el pastel de chocolate de Woodberry.

—

Harry estaba agotado. Había pasado toda la tarde moviendo una sección del vivero a una nueva ubicación. Quería patear al señor Snape por señalar que al señor Wells le iría mejor tener sus ornamentales de sombra al otro lado de la habitación.

Harry se quitó sus sucias zapatillas en la puerta trasera de los Dursley y se limpió los pies lo mejor que pudo. No sabía por qué se cuidaba tanto de no ensuciar. No era como si hubiera alguien para saludarlo, regañarlo o reconocer su existencia en cualquier forma. Una casa vacía y silenciosa lo saludó.

Harry se sentó en la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer en preparación para el regreso de los Dursley. Regresarían al día siguiente: tío Vernon finalmente había agotado sus vacaciones y Dudley se iría a la escuela dentro de dos semanas. Encantador. Afortunadamente, no había mucho que hacer. Harry había seguido con sus tareas todo el tiempo. Bufó. No importaba de todos modos. Vernon y Petunia encontrarían algo para criticar, algo para probar, una vez más, cuán indigno e inútil era Harry.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de silencio que tendría durante un buen rato. Pensó en Draco, el pastel de chocolate y el jardín. Su estómago se sacudió un poco como si esa mañana hubieran despertado juntos. Se retorció en su asiento durante unos segundos antes de levantarse y caminar por la cocina. Se detuvo en la puerta del sótano. Aún podía verlas, las tenues líneas que marcaban la altura de Dudley a medida que crecía a través de los años. Las miró por un largo rato, fingiendo que no le importaba, fingiendo que no deseaba desesperadamente que hubiera otro conjunto de marcas junto a las de Dudley. Resistió al impulso de pararse derecho y empujar su espalda contra la pared para poder medirse contra esas líneas. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cuál era el punto? Había pasado su vida entera tratando de estar a la altura de los Dursley y nunca había tenido éxito. Esperaba que no tuviera que intentarlo mucho más. La garganta de Harry se tensó mientras miraba las líneas. Finalmente se dio vuelta y bebió otro vaso de agua.

Cuando los últimos rayos del sol se escabulleron, Harry se levantó de la mesa y se arrastró hacia el pasillo, con la intención de ducharse antes de hacer limpieza de última hora. Pasó por el correo en el camino. Suspirando, se inclinó para recogerlo y ordenarlo de acuerdo con las instrucciones específicas de tío Vernon. Algo llamó su atención. Había un sobre grande y grueso en el piso, cubierto con una escritura elegante. El sobre estaba dirigido a él. Harry se quedó sin aliento en la garganta. Sus dedos temblorosos se arrastraron sobre su nombre antes de que voltear el sobre. La cera azul brillante adornada con la cresta de Wolsford sellaba la aleta trasera. Harry dejó de respirar.

Cogió el sobre y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza y se sentía un poco mareado. Su futuro estaba en ese sobre. Sintiéndose un poco aturdido, se sentó pesadamente en la escalera inferior y dejó que el sobre descansara en su regazo. Lo miró por un largo rato, como lo había hecho con las débiles marcas en la pared de la cocina. Un perro ladró en la distancia, rompiendo el aturdimiento de Harry. Se mordió el labio, volteó el sobre y lo abrió.

En todo caso, ese simple acto aumentó el horrible golpeteo en su pecho, el silbido en sus pulmones, el mareo en su cabeza. —Deja de ser tan cobarde—, Harry gruñó para sí mismo, sorprendido por lo fuerte que sonaba su voz en la quietud. Con un bufido, sacó los papeles y comenzó a leer.

—Señor Potter—, murmuró mientras leía, —En nombre de la Junta Académica de Wolsford, nos complace— Harry tuvo que parar. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguar. Los cerró. Obligó a la emoción alojada en su garganta a retroceder. Después de unos momentos, abrió los ojos y comenzó a leer de nuevo. —... nos complace informarle que ha sido admitido en la Academia Wolsford. Además, nos complace anunciar que ha recibido una beca académica completa.

La carta continuó sobre el picnic tradicional a inicio de curso, así como los exámenes físicos requeridos, los registros médicos, las normas, los estándares para el uniforme, y todo tipo de otras cosas. Harry dejó caer la mano. La carta revoloteó hacia la escalera. Comenzó a reír. Comenzó con risitas silenciosas ante la idea de Harry Potter como un joven caballero. La idea de tener un uniforme negro y fresco mientras bebía té y mordisqueaba sandwiches de pepino le envió un ataque de carcajadas. La idea de irse muy, muy lejos de los Dursley y tener una nueva vida, su propia vida, convirtió su risa histérica en un llanto desgarrador. Se derrumbó contra las escaleras y cerró sus manos en puños. Los golpeó contra las escaleras mientras volvía la cabeza. Su cuerpo se agitó con el esfuerzo de mantener sus gritos en silencio. Harry no sabía por qué estaba llorando, solo que sus lágrimas arruinaban el perfecto pergamino, un pedacito de pergamino que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

—

Draco no sabía qué pensar del chico parado en el porche de su casa. Harry había llegado, inesperadamente, unos momentos antes, parecía cansado y fuera de sí. Su cabello era más salvaje que nunca y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Sorbía cada pocos segundos como si se estuviera recuperando de un resfriado. Draco pensó lo peor.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué han hecho?— Preguntó Draco mientras hacía que Harry entrara a la casa e intentaba verificar si había alguna herida. —¿Pensé que dijiste que no regresarían hasta mañana?.

Harry lo apartó y, en lugar de decir algo, metió un sobre arrugado y desgarrado en las manos de Draco.

Draco reconoció el sobre de inmediato. Era de Wolsford. Miró a Harry, otra vez observando su expresión desconcertada y sus hinchados ojos rojos. — _¡Imposible!_ — Draco pensó para sí mismo. — _No hay forma de que Harry no entrara—_. El pavor se curvó en su estómago mientras daba vuelta la carta una y otra vez.

—Continúa, léela—, graznó Harry, empujando el sobre hacia las manos de Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras retiraba la carta, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir para consolar a Harry. Escaneó la carta, buscando la razón por qué Harry no había sido admitido. Notó las palabras "felicitaciones" y "bienvenida". Miró bruscamente a Harry antes de comenzar a leer la carta desde arriba.

—Entraste,— dijo Draco después de terminar la carta.

Harry asintió, su expresión aún extraña.

Draco leyó la carta de nuevo. Tal vez se había perdido algo. —Entraste —, repitió. —Becas, estipendios, todo, Harry, entraste.

—Lo sé—, murmuró Harry, mirando a lo lejos. —No puedo creerlo.

—¡Entraste!— Exclamó Draco mientras corría hacia él y abrazaba a Harry con fuerza, ignorando su jadeo de sorpresa.

—¡Mamá!— Draco gritó mientras lo soltaba. —¡Mamá! ¡Tío Severus!—, llamó Draco mientras corría de habitación en habitación, agitando la carta.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto?— Severus gruñó mientras entraba a la habitación. Echó un vistazo a Harry y corrió a su lado. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Te han lastimado? Draco dijo que no volverían hasta mañana. ¿Regresaron a casa antes?— preguntó, mientras su buen juicio volaba lejos y algo decididamente más paternal asumía el control.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sus ojos siguiendo la forma veloz de Draco. —No, señor—, murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?— Severus ladró, recuperando su ceño fruncido y su manto de indiferencia.

Harry miró a Severus. Sonrió. —Entré.

—Entraste.

—Sí, entré. Yo... bueno, no puedo creerlo, en realidad.

—Tonterías—, dijo Severus, mientras Draco continuaba volando por la casa, agitando la carta y llamando a su madre. —Por supuesto que entraste.

Harry se sonrojó y bajó la vista a sus entrenadores gastados. —¿Dónde está la señora Malfoy?— Preguntó Harry, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

—Ella no está en casa—, dijo Severus. —Ha ido a buscar tu pastel a Woodberry's. ¿Quizás deberíamos disfrutarlo aquí? ¿Una especie de celebración?

Harry miró hacia otro lado. Después de un tiempo, asintió. —Me gustaría eso. Gracias—. Miró a su alrededor. —Supongo que debería decirle a Draco que puede dejar de gritar ahora—, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, eso podría estar bien. No lo he visto tan animado desde el momento en que los dos encontraron un tesoro pirata enterrado en su patio trasero.

Harry no dijo nada.

—¿Algo más vino con la carta, Harry?.

—Oh, Erm. Sí, señor—, dijo Harry mientras miraba alrededor donde Draco había dejado caer el resto de los papeles. —Aquí están—, dijo mientras se los daba al Sr. Snape.

Severus los miró rápidamente, chasqueando la lengua mientras llegaba al pequeño paquete que requería la firma del tutor de Harry, incluida la solicitud original. —¿Has mirado todo, Harry?.

Harry asintió. —No firmarán—, dijo con cierta dosis de beligerancia. —No querrán que tenga esto.

—Quizás no, pero firmarán. Mañana hablaremos con tus familiares sobre todo esto. Severus vaciló. —¿Tienes mucho para empacar? Tal vez sería mejor si te quedaras con Draco y Narcissa hasta el comienzo del trimestre.

Harry asintió, el rubor regresó a su rostro. —Puedo cuidarme, lo sabe— , dijo con una mueca patética y herida.

—Oh, lo sé—, dijo Severus con asombro exagerado en su voz. —No pienses ni por un momento que me preocupo por tu bienestar. Simplemente estoy preocupado por los Dursley.

Harry soltó una risita y se giró, intentando encontrar a Draco. La mano del señor Snape sobre su hombro lo detuvo. Él se volvió, su ceño se curvó en cuestión.

—Bien hecho, Harry—, dijo Severus con una voz suave y un suave apretón de su mano antes de darse la vuelta.

—

—Deja de hundir los dedos en el asiento. Estás estropeando mi tapicería—, amonestó Severus.

Harry retiró sus manos del asiento y las dobló en su regazo. —Lo siento, señor—, murmuró mientras miraba por la ventanilla del lado del pasajero del auto de Severus.

—No hay nada de qué estar nervioso—, dijo Severus después de unos minutos de tenso silencio. —Te dije que manejaría esto, y lo haré.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Mordió el interior de su mejilla. Estaba temiendo eso. Había estado demasiado aturdido la noche anterior cuando Severus lo sugirió por primera vez. Le habían llevado demasiada tarta de chocolate y refrescos como para protestar más tarde. Y esa mañana, el señor Snape no le había dado la oportunidad de quejarse ni de disculparse cuando lo había sacado de la cama, lo había enviado a la ducha y le había pasado un peine por el pelo antes de arrastrarlo al interior del automóvil. Harry estaba seguro de que los Dursley se negarían a firmar. Su única esperanza era que el señor Snape los convenciera.

—¿Será la maleta suficiente para tus cosas?— Severus preguntó.

—¿Disculpe? Preguntó Harry, todavía pensando en la posibilidad de quedar atrapado por el resto de su vida con los Dursley.

—¿La maleta para tus cosas? ¿Embalaje? Honestamente, ¿me estás escuchando?— Severus espetó.

Harry se frotó la frente. —Lo siento, señor. Solo estoy... erm, sí, la maleta estará bien. No hay mucho que empacar, realmente. Solo unas pocas ropas, libros, nada de nada en realidad— Harry terminó por lo bajo.

Severus asintió como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo. —Narcissa me informa que la prueba de tu uniforme está programada para la próxima semana. Conseguiremos las otras cosas que necesites en ese momento. El clima en Wolsford puede ser un poco diferente al de Surrey. Sospecho que necesitarás algunas cosas nuevas.

Harry asintió y miró hacia abajo a sus manos entrelazadas. Podía ver sus entrenadores gastados. Arrastró los pies en un intento de ocultarlos. Sabía que el señor Snape estaba tratando de ser tan respetuoso como era posible. El clima en Wolsford no era tan diferente al de Surrey, pero Harry sabía que las cosas que poseía nunca estarían a la altura de lo que usaban los otros muchachos. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que algo tan trivial como su guardarropa no importaría. Se produjo un nuevo tipo de pánico. Él nunca encajaría en Wolsford. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? Los otros chicos descubrirían enseguida que él no era como ellos, que no había sido criado en su mundo. Harry suspiró. Parecía que no importaba dónde viviera, simplemente no encajaba. Se preguntó si alguna vez pertenecería a alguna parte. No importaba, sin embargo. Cualquier lugar era mejor que la casa de los Dursley.

—Estamos aquí—, dijo Severus, sorprendiendo a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Harry se sentó en su asiento y miró fijamente a la casa durante unos minutos. —Bueno. Supongo que deberíamos entrar—, dijo como si se estuviera preparando para enfrentarse a la muerte por un pelotón de fusilamiento. Suspiró y pasó una mano errante por su cabello, ignorando el silbido de Severus mientras su cabello se erizaba en varias direcciones. Estuvo a punto de salir del auto cuando Severus lo detuvo.

—He tenido la intención de preguntarte sobre qué escribiste tu ensayo. El director me dijo anoche que fue una de las principales razones por las que te admitieron.

Harry se hundió en el asiento. Estrechó sus manos y miró hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decir lo que quería. —Escribí sobre árboles—, comenzó.

Severus se calmó cuando Harry levantó la vista. Su mirada parecía antinaturalmente brillante y seria.

—Escribí sobre cuidar árboles—, dijo Harry antes de hacer una pausa. —Escribí sobre cómo alguien me dijo una vez que sus árboles favoritos eran los dañados, porque con atención y cuidado, incluso los peores de ellos pueden crecer y volverse bellos—. Harry miró hacia abajo.

Hubo un incómodo apretón en la garganta de Severus. Lo descartó como demasiado pastel de chocolate la noche anterior. —Ya veo—, susurró, archivado el momento con una calidez que no podía definir al pensar que Harry había recordado sus palabras y las había tomado en serio. —Muy buen consejo, creo.

Harry levantó la vista. —Eso creo, señor—, murmuró, antes de salir del automóvil y esperar a Severus.

Severus resistió el impulso de despeinar el cabello ya salvaje del chico, o, peor aún, abrazarlo. Realmente no podía negar el afecto que sentía por Harry, pero se negaba a ser como esos padres empalagosos que abrazaban y arrullaban a sus hijos. En cambio, mostraría su afecto de maneras mucho más prácticas, la primera muestra, convenciendo a los Dursley para que dejaran ir a Harry a la escuela. Aun así, no pudo evitar apretar el hombro de Harry. —No vale la pena posponerlo más.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Dudley Dursley los recibió. Sus ojos desdeñosos dispararon a Harry primero antes de recorrer a Severus, sin reconocerlo. Observó los detalles finos de la ropa de Severus, cara, obviamente, así como su ceño fruncido. Dudley sonrió con alegría, asumiendo que Harry estaba en problemas con Severus. Dudley le tendió la mano. —Dudley Dursley, señor—, dijo con su tono más afectado. —Déjame ser el primero en disculparme por lo que sea que Harry haya hecho. Es mi primo, ¿sabe?, pero está emparentado lejanamente—, se apresuró a agregar Dudley. —Siempre se está metiendo en problemas, no importa lo que hagamos. ¿Quiere que traiga a mis padres para que discuta el asunto con ellos?.

Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron mientras se alzaba más alto. Se inclinó y miró a Dudley como si fuera una infección fúngica sistémica que atacaba a una de sus preciadas orquídeas.

Dudley se encogió. —Voy a buscar a mis padres entonces—, tartamudeó mientras retrocedía y corría hacia la cocina.

Los gritos vagos de "Mamá" y "Papá" se escucharon a lo lejos mientras Severus se volvía hacia Harry. —Qué desafortunado para ti tener que reclamar reputación relativa a esa bestia. Modales espantosos. ¿Me dijiste que fue internado? Qué decepcionante para ti que no estés asistiendo a esa buena institución de aprendizaje—, dijo Severus con una fuerte dosis de sarcasmo.

Harry bufó divertido. No pudo evitarlo. Sonrió, agradeciendo al señor Snape en silencio por romper la tensión. El descanso fue de corta duración.

—¿Qué es esto?— Vernon Dursley preguntó mientras avanzaba pesadamente por el pasillo. Petunia lo siguió. Harry supo el momento en que Vernon reconoció a Severus. Parecía atrapado entre burlarse de cualquiera que quisiera ocuparse de Harry y querer agradar a alguien de la calaña de Severus. Al final, se conformó con algo en el medio. —¿A qué le debemos el placer de su visita, señor Snape?— Vernon preguntó con los dientes apretados cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia Harry.

—He venido a hablar contigo sobre la educación de Harry—, dijo Severus.

—¿Qué hay con eso?— Vernon dijo bruscamente. Vernon se volvió hacia Harry.

—El señor Potter ha sido aceptado en una escuela muy prestigiosa. Necesitamos charlar sobre cómo va a funcionar exactamente.

Vernon se volvió morado, luego rojo y luego completamente blanco. El cambio de color era bastante fascinante, pensó Harry. —¿Qué has hecho, muchacho?— Vernon siseó, realmente enojado. Su mano se extendió, inconscientemente, y serpenteó hacia Harry, tratando de agarrarlo por la parte delantera de su camisa.

Severus empujó a Harry detrás de él. —Yo no haría eso, si fuera tú, —gruñó Severus, continuando presionando a Harry detrás de él, incluso mientras éste luchaba por mirar por sobre el hombro de Severus.

Vernon palideció hasta un increíblemente tono blanco. —¡Cómo te atreves!.

—No. ¿Cómo te atreves?— Comenzó Severus. —¿Podrías ser menos como un maleducado cretino? ¿Obligándonos a permanecer en tu pequeño pórtico mientras discutimos el futuro de tu sobrino como vagabundos comunes? Y yo que pensé que, al menos, fingirías ser educado,— Severus dijo, ignorando las quejas de Vernon.

—¡Por Dios, Vernon, invítales a entrar! Harán una escena, de lo contrario,— siseó Petunia mientras miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los vecinos estuviese mirando.

Vernon gruñó e infló su pecho como si fuera a protestar. Los dedos de Petunia se clavaron cruelmente en sus hombros mientras ella siseaba de nuevo. Él se hundió en la derrota y se hizo a un lado. —Todo esto tiene que ver contigo, ¿no es así? Nada más que problemas, eso es lo que eres—, dijo mientras intentaba agarrar a Harry cuando pasaba a su lado. Harry se retorció y se escabulló.

Severus se giró ante la conmoción y enfrentó a Vernon con tal veneno, que Vernon retrocedió y se arrastró hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. Severus avanzó. —No lo toques—, dijo Severus, puntuando cada palabra con un paso más cerca de Vernon.

—No quise ofender—, dijo Vernon, bromeando.

La sonrisa de Severus era grotesca. —Por supuesto que no, señor Dursley. Justo como no quería ofender cada vez que lo maltrataba. Solo pretendía hacerle daño, ¿no? Pero nunca quiso decir una ofensa—. La voz de Severus se hizo más dura con cada palabra. La ira desenfocada hervía dentro de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía Vernon Dursley a tratar a Harry con tan poca consideración? Harry valía diez mil Vernon Dursleys.

—Señor Snape. Por favor, no, —dijo Harry, su mano agarrando el codo de Severus.

Severus comenzó. Se volvió. La cara de Harry estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban abiertos y suplicantes. Severus se apoderó de sí mismo. Darse cuenta de su furia no era la mejor manera de ayudar a Harry, no en ese momento, de todos modos. Se alisó la parte delantera de los pantalones y se sacudió la pelusa imaginaria del hombro. —Tenemos asuntos por discutir—, dijo con un resoplido, antes de darse la vuelta y conducir a todos a la sala de estar, como si viviera allí en lugar de los Dursley.

Vernon y Petunia se sentaron en el sofá mientras Severus se sentaba en un pequeño sillón. Harry se movió, vacilando. Una mirada penetrante de Severus hizo que corriera a sentarse en el otro sillón pequeño. Vernon y Petunia intercambiaron una mirada. Vernon parecía querer protestar contra Harry sentándose en los muebles buenos, pero el dolor agudo de las uñas de Petunia clavándose en su antebrazo aplastó cualquier objeción que pudiera hacer.

—¿De qué se trata esto?— Vernon preguntó bruscamente.

Severus sacó un fajo de papeles del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los deslizó sobre la pequeña mesa de café. —Harry asistirá a la Academia Wolsford por lo que queda de sus estudios, incluyendo sus _A Levels_. Ha recibido una beca académica completa y los veranos los pasará conmigo en la escuela en un programa de aprendizaje o estudiando en el extranjero, que también estará cubierto por su beca. Todo está arreglado. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es firmar estos papeles donde se indique y nunca más tendrás que volver a ver a Harry—. Severus retiró un bolígrafo y lo deslizó sobre la mesa también. —¿Bueno, qué estás esperando?.

Vernon parecía atrapado entre el placer de deshacerse de Harry y el dolor de darle a Harry algo que él quería. Finalmente se decidió por privar a Harry de todo lo que le fuese posible. —¿Por qué debería? Ese pequeño mocoso no ha sido más que un problema desde que vino a nosotros. Finalmente se está ganando su sustento. ¿Por qué debería renunciar a eso? ¿Qué hay para mí?— Vernon preguntó con una mirada entrecerrada.

Los nudillos de Snape se volvieron blancos con la fuerza requerida para mantenerlo en su asiento. —Harry, ve arriba y empaca tus cosas—, dijo con voz suave y dura.

—Pero...—, comenzó Harry.

—Ahora—, dijo Snape con una mirada que hizo que Harry se pusiera de pie y subiera las escaleras en unos instantes.

Severus se volvió hacia los Dursley. —Firmarás los papeles y dejarás que Harry se vaya. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a informar que abandonaste a un chico de catorce años mientras tú y el resto de tu familia se iban de vacaciones. Por supuesto, eso llevaría a otros descubrimientos, uno pensaría.

Petunia quedó sin aliento. Vernon entrecerró los ojos mientras cerraba sus manos carnosas en puños.

—¿Y qué?— Vernon escupió, como si no le molestaran en lo más mínimo las amenazas de Severus, aunque sus puños dijeran lo contrario. —¡Llama a las autoridades! ¡Déjalos que vengan! Permíteles investigar y descubrir qué tan desagradable es el niño. Nunca le creerán, ya sabes, y no te creerán a ti.

—Vernon,— interrumpió Petunia, pero Vernon siguió hablando.

—También habrán preguntas para ti, ya sabes. Querrán saber por qué esperaste tanto para decir algo. Una desagradable y acertada solución que te meterá conmigo en problemas. Y el chico... bueno, no necesito decirte sobre eso. Tendrán un día de campo con él.

—Vernon,— Petunia gritó más fervientemente mientras sacudía el brazo de Vernon.

—¿Qué?— rugió cuando se volvió hacia su esposa.

—Firma los malditos papeles—, susurró entre dientes.

—¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza? ¿Y simplemente darle lo que quiere?.

—Firma—, repitió Petunia.

Fue fascinante ver a Vernon y Petunia discutir, fingiendo que no estaban discutiendo. Ellos, bueno Petunia al menos, estaban tratando de mantener las apariencias. Eso era en lo que Severus estaba apostando, y parecía que su plan había funcionado. Sabía que los tenía en el momento en que Vernon comenzó a hablar sobre los investigadores y las preguntas. Petunia había palidecido y había comenzado a agarrarse al antebrazo de Vernon frenéticamente.

—Pero Pet—, dijo Vernon con un gemido infantil.

—¡Fírmalos!.

La voz de Petunia era estridente, desesperada. Severus vio un destello de comprensión pasar a través de los ojos de Vernon ante las amenazas sordas que las palabras de Petunia transmitían. Con gran esfuerzo, Vernon tomó los papeles y los firmó, refunfuñando todo el tiempo sobre chicos sin valor y vidas de problemas.

—Allí. Tienes tus papeles. Toma al niño y vete—, dijo Vernon mientras arrojaba los papeles hacia atrás con un gesto de felicidad.

Severus asintió mientras apilaba los papeles y los devolvía a su sobre. Se puso de pie y se burló. —Ha sido una experiencia única—, dijo mientras giraba, con la intención de subir las escaleras para ver si podía ayudar a Harry a empacar sus cosas más rápido. Vernon lo detuvo.

—No sé cómo te ha engañado, pero recuerda mis palabras, ese mocoso no vale nada. No sirve para nada más que una fuerte regañina y un manotazo en la nuca. Marca mis palabras, él te llevará embriagarte, lo hará. Ese chico no te causará más que problemas. Deberías saberlo. ¡Hemos mantenido su miserable pellejo desde que tenía un año, cuando sus desvalidos padres se hicieron volar en un piso destartalado mientras mediaban en alguna guerra civil del tercer mundo!

—Si él era una carga tan grande, ¿por qué no lo entregaste a un orfanato?— Severus rugió, ya cansado de esta ridícula casa. No tenía idea de cómo lo había soportado Harry toda su vida.

Petunia quedó sin aliento. —¿No hablarás en serio? Es familia. Por supuesto, tuvimos que quedárnoslo—. Petunia frunció la nariz y arregló el suéter que descansaba sobre sus hombros. —¿Qué hubiera pensado la gente?

Severus se burló. —Perdóneme, señora. Había olvidado por un momento cuán importantes eran las opiniones de los demás sobre usted—. Él nunca entendería a las personas como los Dursley. Era mejor alejar a Harry de ellos tan rápido como pudiera. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Allí, en las escaleras, agarrando la maleta que no podía estar más que medio llena, estaba Harry. Su rostro estaba pálido. —¿Harry?— Severus gritó, preocupado por él.

—Me dijiste que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Borrachos, dijiste—, dijo Harry mientras miraba a Vernon Dursley. —¡Me dijiste que eran unos inútiles borrachos!— Harry gritó. —¿Por qué no pudiste darme eso? Nada más, solo una cosa feliz, una cosa de la que pudiera estar orgulloso. ¿Qué diferencia había?.

Vernon tenía el rostro morado. —No tengo que responder a tus preguntas. Ya no vives aquí, muchacho. Sal de mi casa y no vuelvas. Si esa escuela necesita algo, ¡diles que nos hemos mudado!— Gritó Vernon antes de irse a la cocina.

Harry tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

—Vamos, Harry—, dijo Severus.

Harry asintió. Bajó arrastrando los pies por las escaleras y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, vaciló y regresó. La boca de Petunia se frunció en una sombría línea. Se arregló el jersey sobre los hombros, una vez más, un gesto nervioso que había tenido desde que Harry podía recordar. —Di lo que quieres decir y vete—, espetó ella.

Harry respiró hondo. No tenía la intención de decir nada más que adiós. Algo completamente diferente salió. —Nunca me diste nada, ni consuelo, ni amor, ni esperanza, nada. No hice nada más que tratar de complacerte. ¿Qué era tan horrible acerca de mí que ni siquiera podías pretender que me querías?.

—Harry, no—, dijo Severus mientras trataba de sacar a Harry por la puerta. De esa pregunta no saldría nada bueno, mucho menos viniendo de una mujer tan cruel, pero antes de que pudiera sacar a Harry por la puerta, Petunia respondió.

—Eras una criatura espantosa y necesitada. Siempre llorando por tu preciosa madre. Jugabas juegos extraños y hablabas en idiomas no naturales, probablemente de todos esos lugares despreciables a los que te llevaron tus padres. No te quería, pero estaba obligada a acogerte. Agradece que hayas vivido aquí en lugar de un orfanato. Al menos aquí tenías ventajas, aprendiste el camino del mundo.

Harry se rio. —Oh, sí, tía Petunia. Me has dado esas ventajas. Lecciones que nunca olvidaré. Diría gracias, pero eso destruiría tu imagen de mí, creo. Nos vemos—, dijo Harry mientras empujaba a Severus y se apresuraba a caminar.

Severus miró a Petunia. —No tienes idea del precioso regalo que has desperdiciado.

Petunia bufó. —Lo que es precioso depende de la persona, pienso.

—Eso, señora Dursley, es lo único con lo que tú y yo estamos de acuerdo—, dijo Severus antes de darse la vuelta y partir, con la esperanza de que fuera la última vez que Harry o él verían a los Dursley.

Severus se encontró con Harry en el auto. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y arrastrando los pies sobre el pavimento. Agarraba la maleta como si fuera su única ancla al mundo. En algunos aspectos, lo era. —¿Listo para irnos?.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Erm. ¿Puedo tener un momento, señor?.

Severus arqueó una ceja, pero asintió.

Harry vaciló. —Señor, usted no tendrá un juego de tijeras y algunas bolsas de especímenes, ¿verdad?.

Las cejas de Severus se dispararon, pero asintió de nuevo. —Sí. ¿Para qué?.

—Solo algo que olvidé—, dijo Harry. —Solo será uno momento. Lo prometo.

Severus suspiró. —Un momento. Eso es todo. ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo?.

—No señor. No está adentro. Ya vuelvo.

—Muy bien.

Harry dejó caer la maleta de lona y tomó las tijeras y las bolsas que Severus tenía en el maletero. —Estaré de vuelta en un segundo—, dijo mientras corría por el costado del patio y luego hacia la parte de atrás.

Diez minutos pasaron. La paciencia de Severus se agotaba y había estado a punto de ir a buscar a Harry cuando volvió corriendo por la esquina de la casa, con la cara roja. Hubo un débil sonido de tintineo que lo rodeaba. A medida que se acercaba, Severus notó varios esquejes de algunas plantas familiares que florecían de noche. No dijo nada cuando Harry se acercó.

—Lo siento, señor—, dijo Harry, sin aliento.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora, o hay algún otro misterioso recado que debas ejecutar?.

Harry se sonrojó. —No, señor. Estoy listo para irme—. Harry giró y miró la casa una última vez. —Es hora de que deje este lugar—, dijo, antes de meterse en el coche y mirar al frente.


	16. Capítulo 16: El chico en el espejo

Harry miró su reflejo y se preguntó si conocía al chico que lo miraba desde el elegante vidrio plateado. El chico en el espejo usaba mocasines italianos cosidos a mano, calcetines de seda y sobre esas cosas, pantalones de lana finamente confeccionados, una camisa de vestir blanca, con sus iniciales bordadas en el bolsillo y un blazer de lana negro con el emblema de Wolsford. Un destello en la muñeca del chico llamó la atención de Harry, casi se había olvidado de los pequeños gemelos plateados, también con monogramas. Draco había insistido. Algo sobre que eran una necesidad extravagante. En ese momento, Harry estaba demasiado abrumado como para hacer mucho escándalo. Rodó los ojos ante el fino y extravagante conjunto.

—Los ricos deben olvidar mucho sus nombres—, Harry murmuró entre dientes mientras hacía una mueca hacia los pequeños monogramas "HPJ" estampados sobre él.

Harry levantó la vista. El chico en el espejo fruncía el ceño. Harry sospechaba que al chico no le importaba su humor, pero Harry no podía preocuparse por el momento. Tenía problemas más importantes que atender, como por ejemplo, cómo demonios sobreviviría el picnic de Wolsford a principios del trimestre.

Harry bufó. Toda su vida había cambiado en menos de un mes. Un mes atrás, había estado vistiendo zapatillas desgastadas, jeans rotos y camisetas demasiado grandes. Podía meter todo lo que tenía en una maleta de lona. Había trabajado en un vivero, había estado durmiendo en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, y había tenido una aguda comprensión de su lugar en el mundo.

Ahora había caído por el agujero del conejo. Tenía montones de ropa costosa, hecha a la medida, seis pares de zapatos, un reloj —Harry nunca había tenido un reloj—, un pijama suave, túnicas a juego y unas pantuflas. También tenía baúles, baúles llenos de otras cosas. Uno solo estaba dedicada a cosas escolares: libros nuevos, libretas de clase con sus iniciales estampadas en el frente en dorado, una cartera de cuero, bolígrafos grabados y una pequeña caja llena de tarjetas y marcadores de diferentes tamaños y grabados con sus iniciales, para aceptar invitaciones a fiestas y días festivos, Narcissa le había dicho. Luego estaban las otras cosas. Conjuntos de las sábanas más suaves que Harry hubiera tocado nunca, almohadas acolchadas, colchas cálidas y una manta de cachemira verde de la que, por mucho que Harry odiara admitir, se había enamorado. Sin embargo, por el cambio tan abrupto de suerte, Harry casi deseó poder retroceder en el tiempo y romper la aplicación a Wolsford en lugar de firmarla. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar después. Peor aún, no tenía idea de quién, exactamente, se suponía que debía ser.

Harry pasó sus húmedas manos por el frente de sus pantalones, inmediatamente enrojeció al pensar que el chico de aspecto elegante en el espejo no habría hecho algo de tan poca educación. Sacudió la cabeza. Nunca se acostumbraría a tales galas. Todavía se sentía como _Harry_ por dentro, pero sabía que el chico en el espejo lo estaba mirando, listo para reemplazarlo. Esperaba que _él_ fuera agradable.

—¡Oh, mi! ¡Qué guapo!— la asistente del sastre echó a correr mientras retiraba las pesadas cortinas del pequeño vestidor de Harry y lo alejaba del espejo.

Harry fue dirigido a la sala principal y se subió a una pequeña plataforma para que el sastre pudiera inspeccionar los dobladillos, las costuras y otras cosas que a Harry le importaban poco. Tomó una respiración temblorosa cuando las manos del hombre tiraron de las perneras del pantalón. Después de semanas de ser medido y pinchado, Harry todavía no entendía por qué tenían que tocarlo tanto.

—Oh, Harry. Todo un joven caballero—, dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla de diseño y dejaba la taza y el plato de fina porcelana. Caminó alrededor de Harry, sus dedos rozando las líneas de la chaqueta. —Te queda muy bien—, murmuró para sí misma. —Asegúrate de llamar la atención de alguna jovencita durante el picnic—. Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar que prefería no llamara la atención de nadie, y mucho menos la mirada de una tonta niña de sangre azul, Narcissa se volvió hacia Severus y dijo: —¿Tenemos una lista de quién asistirá este año? Haz las presentaciones apropiadas para Harry. Debe conocer a los Smythwicks, por supuesto. Su hija Pamela es de su edad y la de Draco, según recuerdo. Podría ser un partido encantador, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

La irritación de Harry creció mientras Narcissa hablaba, planeaba y tramaba más. Deseó que Draco estuviera allí en lugar de estar en la parte posterior probándose su propio uniforme.

—Narcissa, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Harry se aclimate un poco antes de casarlo con la chica Smythwick?— Preguntó Severus desde el rincón oscuro en el que había anidado durante la tarde.

—No seas tonto, Severus. El matrimonio está un poco alejado de nuestro presente, creo—, Narcissa se rio, perdiéndose el ceño fruncido y la postura tensa de Harry.

La mirada de Severus se movió entre Harry y Narcissa. Seguía existiendo una tensión subyacente entre ellos, pero ninguno quería abordarla. Narcissa, decidida a compensar cada una de las dificultades que Harry había sufrido, se había dedicado a prepararlo para la escuela. Harry, sometido y abrumado, estaba de acuerdo con eso porque, Severus sospechaba, era el camino más fácil. Por lo tanto, habían tenido semanas enteras de compras tormentosas, mediciones y constante parloteo. Las cosas habían ido sorprendentemente bien, especialmente con Draco y Severus allí para actuar como amortiguadores. Pero ahora, mirar a Harry era como ver al niño de ocho años que había conocido hacía tantos años, solo que ahora era más alto, sus ojos un poco menos brillantes, su cabello poco común en lugar de desaliñado. Severus miró la parte trasera de la tienda, deseando que Draco saliera y trajera a su madre de vuelta a la Tierra. Si la conversación entre Draco y la asistente del sastre era una indicación, Draco no se uniría a ellos a corto plazo. Severus suspiró y se apartó de la pared.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño—, Severus le espetó a Harry. —Y párate derecho—, añadió por si acaso antes de volverse hacia Narcissa. —Cissa, necesito tu ayuda con los calcetines—, dijo mientras la alejaba.

—¿Calcetines? ¿Por qué necesitas ayuda con los calcetines?— Preguntó Narcissa mientras era llevada. —¿Qué es tan importante acerca de los calcetines? Eres un hombre adulto. Puedes elegir lo que quieras. Harry me necesita—, dijo mientras se volvía.

Severus la detuvo. —Narcissa, por favor—, dijo en voz baja. —Lo estás abrumando. Este es un gran cambio para él. Deja que se acostumbre a usar pantalones que realmente le queden bien antes de arrojarlo hacia las familias de sangre azul que salieron del útero sabiendo la diferencia entre el _Sterling_ y _Martelé Silver_.

—Severus, no seas tonto. Sí, es un gran cambio para él, pero mientras más rápido haga amigos, mejor estará. Además, no he escuchado ni un ápice de queja de él, incluso después de haber comprado esa manta de cachemir verde para su cama en el dormitorio. Se durmió con ella la otra noche, ¿te diste cuenta? Por la forma en que la luz lo estaba golpeando, casi parecía un niño pequeño acurrucado con su mantita. Adorable. Crecen tan rápido, —canturreó Narcissa con nostalgia.

Severus se pellizcó la nariz con frustración. —Que no se haya quejado, en absoluto (incluso después de que insististe en que todos sus libretas de clase estuvieran selladas con sus iniciales) es más bien el punto, Cissa.

—No tiene sentido, en absoluto. Las libretas de Draco están estampados con sus iniciales, igual que la mayoría de las libretas de los demás chicos. Solo quiero que Harry tenga las mismas cosas. No quiero que se preocupe por no encajar.

—Cissa, Harry no es Draco ni ninguno de esos otros chicos. No va a encajar si lo obligas a tener un molde preconcebido. Has estado hablando por semanas acerca de con quién es probable que se encuentre, entrenándolo en un sin fin temas de conversación, preparándolo para presentaciones y otras extrañas muestras de etiqueta. Ha tenido una vida diferente, una vida más dura, y ni todo al casimir finamente diseñado del mundo va a cambiar ni a ocultar eso.

—¿No crees que sé que ha tenido una vida diferente? Por supuesto que sí, Severus. Es precisamente por eso que estoy tratando de ayudarlo ahora. Los círculos sociales de Wolsford pueden ser terribles aguas para navegar si no sabes lo que haces. Me rehúso a que Harry comience su estadía allí sin que esté seguro de su lugar.

—No está siendo arrojado a los lobos, Cissa. Draco y yo estaremos allí para ayudarlo a aclimatarse.

—Ya no vive con esas personas horribles. Es parte de nuestro mundo, solo quiero que se dé cuenta de que no hay necesidad de aclimatación.

—¡Él no lo verá de esa manera! Debes, en un nivel distante, reconocer que Harry, por más brillante y maduro que sea, no entiende la forma en que el mundo funciona en un universo gobernado por fiestas de alta sociedad y ropa de diseño, y un mes de instrucción no va a cambiar eso. Él no es un proyecto. ¡Es un niño, uno que necesita saber que está bien como es!.

Narcissa miró hacia otro lado. —Yo solo...— se volvió hacia él, con un fuego familiar en sus ojos. —No toleraré que nadie lo lastime o lo haga sentir inadecuado, Severus. Yo-yo... bueno, me quedé observando y dejé que demasiadas personas hicieran eso, ¿no? No permitiré que vuelva a suceder. No cuando puedo asegurarme de que no suceda, no ahora cuando las cosas finalmente están cambiando para él.

—Pero tampoco puedes endilgarle tus acciones bien intencionadas. Marca mis palabras, Narcissa, si lo empujas demasiado lejos, él retrocederá.

—Ridículo—, dijo Narcissa con una mano ondeando mientras caminaba hacia atrás, ansiosa por hablar sobre sus planes de llevar a Harry y Draco a almorzar al lugar de moda en Londres.

—Señor Snape, ¿podríamos hablar?— Preguntó Harry mientras Narcissa hablaba con el sastre sobre la longitud de los pantalones de Draco. Draco finalmente se había unido a ellos unos minutos antes y Harry estaba agradecido de renunciar a los reflectores.

—Por supuesto. ¿Está todo bien?.

—Er, sí señor. Solo me preguntaba si, bueno, quiero decir, no entiendo correctamente los términos de mi estipendio. Me preocupa, señor, que lo hayamos gastado en todo esto. La señora Malfoy insiste. Necesito. Solo... bueno, me preguntaba si tal vez podría convencerla de que emita algunas cosas.

Severus sabía que eso iba a surgir. Lo había temido. —Sus uniformes no son parte del estipendio—, dijo, evadiendo la pregunta.

Harry se rascó la cabeza y miró a Narcissa y a un Draco muy aburrido. Se arrastró más cerca de Severus. —No creo que realmente necesite siete uniformes completos. Pero, eso no es de lo que estoy hablando, realmente no. Cosas como estos zapatos. No necesito zapatos cosidos a mano.

—Uno no puede simplemente devolver los zapatos, Sr. Potter.

—Bien, bien, no los zapatos, entonces. ¿Qué tal todos esos pares de jeans y jumpers y camisas con botones? No necesito todo eso. Además, los jeans que tengo están perfectamente bien. No necesito unos nuevos.

Severus frunció el ceño. —¿Te estás refiriendo a esos trozos de tela gastada, mal ajustada y descolorida? Creo que no—, se burló Severus.

—No necesito todo esto,— Harry susurró furiosamente. —¿Por qué no puedo simplemente... yo solo... no lo necesito, eso es todo lo que digo.

Severus miró a Harry hasta que Harry comenzó a moverse nerviosamente. —Estás en lo correcto, por supuesto. No necesitas libretas de clase con tus iniciales, ni toda esa papelería grabada. Puedo ver tu dilema.

—Es eso exactamente—, dijo Harry de prisa, agradecido de que Severus lo entendiera. —Quiero decir, ¿quién necesita lujosas libretas estampadas y papelería grabada?—, Dijo riendo, antes de detenerse. Se le ocurrió que el señor Snape nunca había estado de acuerdo con él tan rápido. Tenía que haber una trampa. —Er, ¿puede ver mi dilema? ¿Señor?— Preguntó Harry.

—Totalmente—, dijo Severus con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa de labios finos. —Por ejemplo, estoy seguro de que podemos devolver esa manta tejida de cachemira—, dijo con la cara en blanco. Era muy difícil no reírse de la expresión afligida de Harry.

—¿La manta tejida?— Harry chilló.

—Sí, por supuesto. Creo que tienes muchas otras mantas.

—Er, bueno, hace frío allí, dijiste, y, erm, bueno, yo... yo... yo...

—Cálmate, Harry, nadie te está quitando tu mantita de bebé—, bromeó Severus.

—¡No es una mantita de bebé!— Exclamó Harry, haciendo que todos se giraran y miraran por un momento antes de volver a su profunda discusión sobre si Draco necesitaba otro par de pantalones grises. La cara de Harry enrojeció. Frunció el ceño ante los labios vueltos hacia arriba de Severus en una silenciosa risa. —No es una mantita—, repitió en un susurro áspero. —Admito que me gusta. Me gusta mucho, pero si cree que debería devolverla, bueno, no me quejaré. Me imagino que tendré muchos gastos durante el año. Quiero asegurarme de que he planeado todo.

Severus estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, otra vez, y suspiró. —Harry, no devolveremos nada. No has usado absolutamente nada de tu estipendio.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cómo voy a pagar por todo esto, entonces? Seguramente no me lo han regalado.

Severus frunció los labios mientras miraba a Harry, esperando a que resolviera lo que estaba sucediendo.

—La señora Malfoy— gruñó Harry unos segundos después. —No quiero su caridad.

Severus estaba cansado de eso. —¡No es caridad, tonto y exasperante niño! Es un regalo. Dada la más honorable de las intenciones, debo agregar. Narcissa tiene los medios para proporcionarte todo lo que deseas y quiere hacerlo. Se preocupa profundamente por ti, Harry, y lamenta no haber estado allí para ti cuando más la necesitabas. Solo te desea lo mejor.

—No quiero... yo... no lo necesito. ¡Nada de esto! No... no...— Harry tiró de su cabello. Luchó por mantener la voz baja. —Puedo cuidar de mí mismo—, dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona. —¡No necesito zapatos elegantes para hacerlo!.

—Está bien querer—, dijo Severus en voz baja, deteniendo efectivamente la diatriba de Harry.

—Yo... ¿Qué? Lo sé—, espetó Harry.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir más, Draco y Narcissa se acercaron.

—Harry, el sastre necesita tu uniforme para hacer los ajustes finales—, dijo Narcissa.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después de mirar a Severus, cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza con frustración. —Por supuesto—, dijo con fuerza mientras pasaba y se dirigía a la parte posterior.

Draco miró confundido a Severus y a su madre antes de seguir a Harry para descubrir qué estaba mal.

Harry miró al chico en el espejo otra vez antes de quitarse la chaqueta. Dio media vuelta al oír que las cortinas eran recorridas.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?— Draco preguntó

—Joder, Draco. No puedes irrumpir aquí—, ladró Harry.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota?.

—Nada.

—Claro. ¿Entonces esos susurros furiosos que estabas intercambiando con tío Severus, el ceño fruncido en tu rostro y el hecho de que tus manos estén apretadas no significan nada?

—Vete a la mierda, Draco,— escupió Harry, enervado de que Draco lo hubiera notado.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir _eso_?— Draco preguntó en un susurro áspero. —Alguien te escuchará.

Una oscura sonrisa se curvó en la cara de Harry. En voz alta, dijo: —Me importa una _mierda_ si alguien escucha la _mierda_ que tengo que decir, así que vete a la _mierda_ , Draco.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó su mano sobre la boca de Harry. —¡Cállate!— siseó. —¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Mmpfh!— Harry dijo, mientras trataba de apartar la mano de Draco, lo que hizo que Draco se agarrara más fuerte y se acercara. Esa extraña sensación volvió a arder en el estómago de Harry, haciendo que su enojo se desvaneciera. Se dio cuenta de cuán cálida y suave era la mano de Draco. Era algo extraño darse cuenta, dadas las circunstancias, pensó Harry. Se quedó quieto y aguantó la respiración, desconcertado por su propia reacción.

—¿Terminaste con tu pequeño berrinche?.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. No sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso de repente.

Draco retiró su mano y dio un paso atrás, dejando a Harry sintiéndose un poco abandonado. —¿Qué está pasando en realidad?.

—Er, dolor de cabeza—, dijo Harry, de repente necesitaba estar lo más lejos posible de Draco, porque de alguna manera deseaba estar más cerca, y eso no tenía sentido. Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían con lo que asumió era vergüenza. Todo era muy desconcertante.

Draco suspiró y sonrió. —Te dije que desayunaras—, le regañó mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y le apretaba el hombro a Harry, sin notar su aguda respiración. —Mamá tiene ese brillo en sus ojos, el que dice que no nos dejaría descansar o comer hasta que todo esté perfecto. Deberías haberme dicho algo. Vamos, entonces. Cámbiate. La convenceré de que tenemos que ir a almorzar de inmediato.

—Sí, claro—, dijo Harry, todavía sintiéndose... apagado.

Draco sonrió de nuevo mientras volvía a cerrar la cortina y se alejaba, dejando a Harry mirándolo fijamente, preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba.

—

Harry rodó de un lado a otro antes de caer sobre su espalda y mirar al techo. Sus suaves sábanas se sentían ásperas y sus mantas demasiado calientes. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, y comenzó a contar nuevamente desde cien, esperando que, esta vez, le ayuda a dormir. La débil estática de la tele de abajo subió por la escalera y entró en la habitación que había estado compartiendo con Draco desde que se mudó con los Malfoy. Una ristra de risa enlatada lo distrajo. Su cuenta se interrumpió, comenzó de nuevo. No había llegado más allá que cuando, al otro lado de la habitación, Draco se dio vuelta en sueños y masculló algo acerca de unos gatos antes de regresar a un sonido de sueño.

—Debería estar haciendo eso—, dijo Harry mientras suspiraba y miraba el techo un poco más, abandonando su cuenta.

Se iban a Wolsford por la mañana. Una valija de cuero resistente se posaba a un lado de su cama. Su uniforme colgaba en el armario cercano. Su reloj se encontraba en la mesita de noche y centelleaba a la luz de la luna. Todo lo demás había sido enviado al internado por correo. No había vuelta atrás. Harry nunca se había sentido más solo. Acercó el tejido de cachemira verde y tocó sus suaves bordes. Tal vez si era una especie de mantita. Harry deseó poder envolverse en ella y desaparecer. Estaba aterrado del mañana. Nunca sobreviviría al picnic, lo que significaba que no sobreviviría a Wolsford. Peor aún, estaba seguro de que avergonzaría a Draco, a la señora Malfoy y al señor Snape. Estaba seguro de que fracasaría.

El sueño tardó mucho en llegar.

—

Harry miró por la ventana, viendo pasar las exuberantes colinas verdes. El señor Snape condujo mientras la señora Malfoy y Draco cotilleaban sobre quién estaría en el picnic, quién estaba comprometido, quién se había divorciado.

—Suenan como un par de lavanderas—, siseó Severus cuando llegó al límite de los chismes.

Harry sonrió y se alegró de que Severus no pudiera verlo.

—Honestamente, Severus,— dijo Narcissa. —Es bueno mantener el ritmo. No queremos avergonzarnos por no saber el estado de las cosas.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. Se dejó caer en su asiento un poco más y deseó que sus palmas dejaran de sudar.

—Por cierto, Draco,— comenzó Narcissa, —¿qué sabes de la chica Smythwick? ¿Pamela, creo?.

—¿Por qué preguntas?— Draco esperaba que no fuera otro de los arreglos de su madre. Detestaba sus constantes intentos de emparejarlo con alguien. La única chica que había encontrado y que le había interesado remotamente había sido Jordan, y ahora estaba en Suiza.

—Pensé que ella y Harry podrían hacer clic.

Draco escuchó la aguda respiración de Harry. A pesar de que estaba lejos de él, como lo había estado todo el viaje, y no había dicho una palabra, Draco sabía que estaba nervioso y, por alguna razón, no estaba para nada interesado en conocer a Pamela Smythwick.

—No creo que se lleven bien—, dijo Draco fríamente. —Ella es demasiado empalagosa e insiste en usar esos ridículos sombreros. Cada que se los pone parece que irá a una fiesta de disfraces—. Draco sofocó una sonrisa y el sonido de las suaves risitas de Harry. —No, mamá, mala idea. Lo siento.

Narcissa frunció el ceño, pero dio media vuelta y comenzó a hablar con Severus.

Draco se inclinó sobre el asiento y le susurró a Harry, —No te preocupes, Harry, te protegeré de la perversa Pamela Smythwick y sus fatídicos sombreros.

Harry no pudo mantener sus risas en silencio por más tiempo. Draco lo vio relajarse, finalmente, y se recostó, contento de poder quitarle un poco el nerviosismo.

—Aquí estamos—, dijo Severus en algún momento, más tarde ese día. Harry se giró y se quedó sin aliento ante las imponentes puertas de hierro que rodeaban una gran propiedad que parecía ser un viejo castillo. La cresta de Wolsford dominaba la puerta principal que crujía lentamente mientras esperaban la entrada.

Una vez que atravesaron las puertas, pasaron junto la casa del guardabosque, los potreros y los establos, varios edificios anexos, cuyo propósito Harry no pudo adivinar. Dieron la vuelta en un camino circular hacia el frente de la escuela. Cientos de personas elegantes se arremolinaban, esperando a que los ayudantes tomaran sus automóviles. Harry podía ver el picnic a la distancia: enormes carpas blancas se agrupaban en una especie de compound, con una pequeña orquesta tocando en el centro. Harry vio como las mujeres intercambiaban besos en las mejillas, como los hombres se daban la mano y compartían algunas palabras, y como los estudiantes emocionados se saludaban mutuamente con una mezcla de exuberancia y reserva practicada. Harry había visto una mezcla similar en Draco en alguna ocasión. Ahora sabía dónde lo había aprendido. Harry negó con la cabeza. Nunca había visto algo como el espectáculo que se tendía frente a él. Comenzó a sentirse un poco enfermo. Sus manos se habían humedecido de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico en serio, una cálida bocanada de aire le hizo cosquillas en la parte posterior del cuello, sobresaltándolo.

—Me asusté muchísimo la primera vez que vi esas puertas y toda esa gente. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien—, susurró Draco.

Harry se giró y se enfrentó a Draco, retrocediendo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. —¿De verdad?— Preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió solemnemente antes de regalarle una sonrisa irónica. —Vamos. Es hora de burlarse de los sombreros de Pammy.

Y así, Harry se sintió un poco mejor.

—Chicos, sigan adelante, necesito hablar con algunos miembros de la Junta de Gobernadores—, dijo Severus mientras Narcissa revoloteaba.

Draco colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry. —Encontremos a Blaise y Ron. Les agradarás.

—¿Quienes son?— Preguntó Harry mientras caminaban hacia las carpas blancas.

—Son mis mejores amigos aquí. Ron es el menor de siete hijos. Su padre es el embajador en un país pequeño, siempre me olvido de cual. El título es más impresionante que el dinero, por supuesto. Ron es un buen tipo. Un poco emocional y un poco torpe, pero un buen tipo. Es perverso cuando juega ajedrez. Allí están —, dijo Draco, mientras señalaba a una masa de gente pelirroja. Justo en ese momento, un chico alto y con pecas se volvió y saludó a Draco. Le dijo algo a su padre antes de acercarse.

—Hey, Draco, ¿tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?

—Sí, fue genial. ¿Cómo estuvieron las tuyas?.

—Brillante. Fuimos a Egipto en uno de los viajes diplomáticos de papá, toda la familia.

—Suena genial—, dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Hizo un gesto hacia Harry, intentando hacer presentaciones, pero Ron tomó la iniciativa.

—Oh, hola—, le dijo Ron a Harry, mientras lo miraba. —Soy Ron, Ron Weasley. Encantado de conocerte, eh...— Una expresión curiosa pasó por su rostro. —Debes ser el hermano de Jordan—. Ron se volvió hacia Draco. —No sabía que Jordan tenía un hermano—, dijo.

—¿De que estas...?— Preguntó Draco, al mismo tiempo Harry preguntó, —¿Quién es Jordan?.

La boca de Ron se abrió, la cerró rápidamente. Tartamudeó un poco y se rascó la cabeza. Harry notó que Ron no usaba gemelos y que los bordes de su chaqueta estaban ligeramente gastados. Tenía la impresión de que los Weasley no estaban tan interesados en las apariencias como los demás. Harry se relajó un poco.

—Ron, este es mi amigo Harry Potter. Crecimos juntos. Este es su primer trimestre en Wolfsord. Harry, este es Ron Weasley. Está en nuestro año. Hemos compartido dormitorio por años y es el brillante capitán de nuestro equipo de fútbol.

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia Ron, sintiéndose un poco nervioso por la mirada de Ron.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás emparentado con Jordan?— Ron preguntó nuevamente, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que Draco había dicho. Miró a Harry como si fuera un rompecabezas por resolver.

—No está relacionado con Jordan—, espetó Draco, interviniendo antes de que Harry pudiera hablar. —¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?.

—Se parece a ella, es todo. Seguramente lo ves. El pelo, la cara, el... el... todo—, dijo Ron mientras hacía grandes círculos con sus manos en dirección a Harry.

—Honestamente, Ron. Creo que debes revisar tus ojos. Harry no se parece en nada a Jordan.

Harry no soportaba estar atrapado debajo de un vidrio como ese. Apretó los puños, enterrándose las uñas mientras escuchaba a Draco y Ron hablar sobre la misteriosa Jordan. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras sus ojos revoloteaban hacia la derecha. Podía distinguir la casa del guardabosque, los establos y los potreros. Dio un paso atrás, preguntándose si podría escabullirse sin ser notado. Estaba a punto de dar otro paso cuando Draco se volvió hacia él.

—¡Harry, dile a Ron que tu apellido es Potter y que no estás malditamente relacionado con Jordan Richcourt!.

—Er—, dijo Harry, mientras miraba hacia atrás y adelante entre los dos, —No estoy relacionado con Jordan Richcourt. ¿Quién es Jordan, por cierto? ¿Una antigua compañera o algo así?

Ron se atragantó y se puso de un rojo brillante antes de que una gran carcajada escapara de su boca. —¡Diablos, no! Jordan es la novia de Draco—, dijo Ron mientras movía las cejas de una manera sugerente.

—Ron,— siseó Draco, y dijo algo más, pero Harry no lo escuchó. Se había enfurecido ante el hecho de que Draco tuviera novia. Tampoco sabía por qué. Harry sabía que Draco tenía amigos en Wolsford, sus mejores amigos. Eso había sido bastante difícil de tratar. Pero la idea de que Draco no le hubiera dicho que tenía novia (no importaba el hecho de que Draco tuviera novia, para empezar) dolió bastante.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Harry sintió una mano delicada en su hombro. —Harry, hay algunas personas a las que me gustaría presentarte—, dijo Narcissa. —Hola Ronald. Encantada de verte de nuevo. Estoy segura de que puedes mantener a Draco entretenido por un tiempo.

—Por supuesto, señora Malfoy—, dijo Ron con una leve sonrisa.

—Madre, ¿no puede esperar?— Draco estalló. Le había irritado que Ron hubiera dicho que tenía novia. Él no tenía una maldita novia. Quería (no, necesitaba) explicarle a Harry la verdad, pero su madre estaba arruinando las cosas.

—No, Draco, no puede—, dijo Narcissa con un tono tan frío que no dio lugar a discusiones y advirtió a Draco que estaba pisando aguas peligrosas.

—Bien—, dijo Draco enfadado, tirando de Ron junto con él mientras se alejaba.

—Encantado de conocerte, Harry—, respondió Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza, agradecido por la distracción que Narcissa había planeado. Por supuesto, su alivio fue de corta duración.

Harry y Narcissa caminaron hacia una gran exhibición de flora y fauna junto a una de las grandes carpas. Parecía una especie de jardín de demostración, solo que Harry nunca había visto ninguna de las plantas de allí. Había frondas grandes, parecidas a palmeras, que no deberían haber sido capaces de crecer en Gran Bretaña, excepto en un invernadero. Debajo habían hierbas con rayas de cebra y hermosas flores puntiagudas que parecían ser algunas de las variedades de orquídeas más exóticas que Harry había visto en las fotos. Era fascinante. De pie al frente estaba el señor Snape. Tenía los brazos cruzados y hablaba con un hombre más bajo vestido con un traje de verano de lino. La voz de Narcissa lo arrancó de su curiosidad.

—Harry, ese hombre con el que Severus está hablando es el señor Stuart Smythwick. Es botánico y empresario. Su compañía fabrica materiales sintéticos para prendas deportivas y ciertos tipos para trabajos de fábrica. Su esposa, Gabby Smythwick, abreviatura de Gabardine, por cierto, le dio el negocio millonario de las telas de su padre como dote cuando se casaron. Aparentemente, su familia había sido la única importadora de gabardinas finas durante mucho tiempo, de ahí el nombre de Gabby y el arreglo con Stuart. El nombre de su hija es Pamela y su hijo, que asiste a Wolsford y está en tu año, se llama Jonathan. Todos son entusiastas de la botánica. Pensé que podrías disfrutar de su compañía.

La mente de Harry giraba con toda la información que le habían dado. Asintió con la cabeza, esperando que fuera respuesta suficiente a la invitación de la señora Malfoy. Hubiera preferido quedarse con Ron y Draco. Parecía una prueba de algún tipo, solo que Harry no estaba seguro del objetivo.

—Ah, Narcissa—, dijo el señor Smythwick mientras se acercaban. —Encantado de verte, querida—, dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

—Stuart. Siempre es un placer. ¿Dónde está Gabby? Ella no te ha dejado a merced de los lobos, ¿o sí?

El señor Smythwick se rio, obviamente encantado de ser agasajado por personas como Narcissa. Harry se sintió como si hubiera sido transportado de vuelta al undécimo cumpleaños de Draco. Todo el mundo había gravitado hacia Narcissa, y hacia Draco también, en todo caso. Harry resistió el impulso de aplanarse el cabello y frotar sus sudorosas manos sobre sus pantalones.

—Gabby y Pammy están cotilleando en alguna parte, y Jonathan, por supuesto, se está poniendo al día con varios de sus compañeros de año. Deberían volver en breve—. La mirada del señor Smythwick giró en dirección a Harry. —¿Y quién es este jovencito? No creo que nos hayamos conocido—. Stuart le tendió la mano. —Stuart Smythwick. Un placer conocerte.

Harry tragó saliva y estrechó la mano del señor Smythwick, esperando por su vida que su palma no estuviera tan pegajosa como él la imaginaba. —Harry Potter, señor. Un placer conocerlo también.

—Harry es muy amigo de Draco. Comenzará en Wolsford este trimestre. Es un botánico muy entusiasta. Pensé que se llevaría muy bien con tu familia.

El señor Smythwick analizó a Harry. —Un botánico, ¿eh? Dígame señor Potter, ¿qué piensa del jardín experimental de Severus aquí? Oh, lo siento, este es el profesor Severus Snape, uno de los mejores botánicos del mundo y un maestro maravilloso. Espero que tengas la oportunidad de estudiar con él—. El señor Smythwick se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa, como si compartiera un jugoso secreto. —Debo advertirte, sin embargo—, dijo en un fuerte susurro, —que es bastante entusiasta en cuanto a disciplina y el trabajo duro y tiene un temperamento rudo—, dijo con una risa bulliciosa.

Harry sonrió. Le gustaba el señor Smythwick; no era tan pesado y elegante como Harry había esperado. Tal vez todo eso no sería tan difícil después de todo.

—Las trivialidades no funcionarán, Stuart. Te dije que no haré excepciones para Jonathan. Además, el señor Potter y yo somos viejos conocidos—, dijo Severus, con los brazos cruzados. —Conozco al señor Potter desde que era un niño pequeño. Estudiaba sus verbos en latín mientras Jonathan todavía corría pateando pelotas por deporte. Por eso Harry estará en mi coloquio de Botánica y Jonathan no.

—Pero, Severus,— comenzó el señor Smythwick.

—No.

Los hombros del señor Smythwick se desplomaron. Harry tuvo la impresión de que ese coloquio de Botánica era bastante importante para él.

—Por supuesto, Severus. Tienes toda la razón. No, no, no—, dijo el señor Smythwick mientras hacía un leve movimiento cortante con una de sus manos. —Si Jonathan no obtuvo el puntaje requerido, entonces no debería permitírsele la entrada a tu coloquio, sin importar el hecho de que ambos sabemos que es capaz de hacer trabajo y tiene un gran interés en el tema. No, estás en lo cierto. Sería injusto para los otros estudiantes, como Harry aquí, que si dieron los resultados adecuados —, dijo el señor Smythwick con un movimiento de cabeza decisivo, como si fuera él quien estuviera convenciendo a Severus.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo,— dijo Severus con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Señor Potter, —dijo el señor Smythwick, su voz plagada de cálculos y duplicidad,— dígame qué piensa de este jardín. Fue el proyecto del coloquio del año pasado. Extraordinario, ¿verdad?

Harry miró fijamente al señor Smythwick, ya no le gustaba tanto en ese momento. Obviamente estaba tratando de hacer un punto, uno que favoreciera a su hijo, al pedir la opinión de Harry. Harry ladeó la cabeza y se volvió hacia las plantas. Severus se hizo a un lado, su mirada aburrida en Harry. Harry la descartó al tiempo que escaneaba varias plantaciones y las categorizaba. Fue la planta parecida a una palma la que capturó su enfoque. Acarició las hojas, girándolas de un lado a otro, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba descifrar lo que estaba viendo. —Pero esto no tiene ningún sentido—, susurró a sí mismo.

—¿Qué fue eso, mi niño?— El señor Smythwick preguntó.

Harry no le prestó atención. Se volvió hacia el señor Snape. —Estas hojas. Se parecen a las hojas de un _Trachycarpus fortunei_... oh, lo siento, una palma china de molino de viento—, dijo para beneficio del señor Smythwick, —pero este no es el tronco del _fortunei_. Además no crecen en Gran Bretaña.

—Muy bien, señor Potter,— dijo el señor Snape, un brillo en sus ojos. —Estas son, de hecho, las hojas del _Trachycarpus fortuei_ , pero como ves que hemos creado una palma híbrida que podrá crecer aquí.

—¡Brillante!— Exclamó Harry, sintiéndose completamente relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —Pero, ¿cómo explicó la germinación entre los géneros?— Preguntó Harry, perdiéndose la forma en que las cejas del señor Smythwick se dispararon hacia su cabello en sorpresa.

Antes de que Severus pudiera responder, Narcissa volvió suavemente la conversación al tema más importante, las presentaciones de Harry. —¿Severus? Harry, tendrán mucho tiempo para eso. Esto es un picnic, después de todo—, dijo con una leve risa.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo—, el señor Smythwick estuvo de acuerdo, su evaluación de Harry cambió. —Dime, Harry, ¿dónde estudiabas antes? Obviamente, es un lugar con un currículo de ciencias muy difícil de encontrar.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero Narcissa intervino.

—Harry asistió a la escuela local de Little Whinging. Sus parientes creen firmemente en el modelo local de escuela integral.

El señor Smythwick asintió. —Sí, sí, por supuesto. Un hombre hecho a sí mismo. Me gusta eso. Pero, ¿por qué asistir a Wolsford ahora?.

Una vez más, Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero esta vez el señor Snape intervino.

—Harry ha superado lo que pudo aprender en su entorno anterior. Como mencionó Narcissa, Harry es un querido amigo de la familia. Convencimos a sus familiares de que este es un ambiente más enriquecedor para él.

El señor Smythwick parecía satisfecho, pero Harry estaba furioso. Todo el día todos los demás habían estado respondiendo preguntas por él o diciéndole cómo responder. Podía muy bien responder a sus propias preguntas e intentaría hacerlo a la próxima oportunidad.

—Potter... Potter... Potter...—, el señor Smythwick murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de ubicar el nombre. —¿Es tu padre un abogado por casualidad?.

Antes de que Narcissa o Severus pudieran responder por él, Harry espetó, —No señor. Mis padres están muertos.

Un silencio incómodo descendió, haciendo aún más doloroso por el sonido de vasos tintineantes, niños risueños y la charla recatada de los habitantes de Wolsford.

—Oh—, dijo el Sr. Smythwick mientras parpadeaba sorprendido. No tenía idea de cómo responder.

Harry hizo una mueca y murmuró una obscenidad en voz baja, deseando no haber sido tan malditamente testarudo.

—Er, la familia es un tema muy sensible para Harry—, dijo Narcissa, tratando de salvar la situación, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera aún más.

Bueno, pensó Harry, no podía empeorar las cosas. Respiró hondo y miró al señor Smythwick a los ojos. —Me disculpo, señor Smythwick—, dijo Harry. —Estoy algo nervioso, como puede ver. Raramente estoy rodeado de tanta gente. A veces desearía que la señora Malfoy y el señor, eh, el Profesor Snape pudieran responder todas las preguntas que se me hacen. Son mucho mejores en eso, como estoy seguro de que has visto —, dijo con una risa autocrítica.

Por un momento, todo estuvo en silencio, y luego el señor Smythwick se rio entre dientes. Fue un sonido rico y abundante. Todos se relajaron. —Lo entiendo completamente, mi niño. ¿Por qué crees que paso tanto tiempo con el viejo Snape en este tipo eventos? ¡Junto a él, soy un conversador dotado!— El Sr. Smythwick se rio de nuevo y Harry no pudo evitar unirse, incluso si sabía que el señor Snape lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

El señor Smythwick volvió a estrechar su mano. —Señor Potter, ha sido un placer conocerlo. No sé cuáles son sus planes para el comienzo del trimestre, pero generalmente organizamos una pequeña cena para algunos de los estudiantes que regresan. Nos encantaría que se una al grupo. Haré que Gabby le envíe una invitación.

Harry vio a Narcissa sonreír. Estaba orgullosa de él. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose cálido por dentro. —Lo espero con ansias, señor—, dijo.

Con un asentimiento final y un intercambio final de cortesías, el señor Smythwick se dirigió a toda prisa a buscar a su esposa.

—Bien hecho, Harry—, dijo Narcissa. —Muy bien hecho, de hecho. Ahora, encontremos a los Martins. Tenemos un itinerario que seguir.

Harry palideció ante la idea de tener que pasar por algo así otra vez.

—Narcissa,— gruñó Severus.

—¿Harry, cariño? ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálido.

Harry tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. —Er, dolor de cabeza—, dijo. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su excusa favorita.

Narcissa frunció el ceño. —Draco mencionó algo sobre que tuviste un fuerte dolor de cabeza el otro día. ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ella mientras pasaba su mano por la frente de Harry.

Harry se alejó de su toque. —Lo siento—, dijo. —Estoy bien. Erm, sólo un poco sediento.

—Narcissa, deja al chico. Harry, encuentra a Draco y conoce a algunos de tus compañeros de año. Esas son las únicas otras presentaciones que debes hacer hoy—, dijo Severus con una mirada severa en dirección a Narcissa.

Agradecido por el aplazamiento, Harry asintió y se alejó trotando.

En lugar de intentar encontrar a Draco, Harry decidió que necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí mismo. La gente, el ruido, todos mirándolo, era demasiado. Necesitaba escapar. Vagó por el camino y se deslizó hacía uno de los establos.

El olor a heno fresco y avena, los suaves silbidos de los caballos, el olor a cuero y jabón de silla de montar que flotaban en el almacén, todo era encantador. Harry nunca antes había visto un caballo de cerca. Se sentía como si fuera un verdadero caballero parado allí, examinando sus preciados caballos. Vagó por los lados del establo, deteniéndose en cada puesto y mirando a los hermosos animales. Habían negros y marrones, moteados y de otros tipos. Eran enormes, todos ellos. Harry estaba asombrado mientras lo miraban, sacudían sus crines y relinchaban en su dirección. Al llegar al sexto caballo, había reunido suficiente coraje como para acariciar un lado de su cara, retrocediendo cuando el caballo dilató sus fosas nasales y resopló. Sin embargo, el caballo en la esquina más alejada era de lo que Harry estaba realmente preocupado. Enorme y poderoso, el caballo color chocolate con una melena y una cola negra paseaba por su puesto. Harry podía ver la energía enroscada en sus músculos, listo para saltar si se le daba la oportunidad. Harry se sentó en una paca de heno y solo lo miró. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—Su nombre es Buckbeak, no estaría demasiado cerca, si fuera tú—, dijo una voz suave, sorprendiendo a Harry. Se giró y vio a Draco de pie a unos metros de distancia.

—Draco,— dijo Harry, su mente buscando una explicación de por qué estaba allí.

Draco sonrió y se sentó a su lado. —Pensé que te encontraría aquí. Mamá está frenética. Teme haberte asustado, o alguna otra tontería como esa.

Harry rio. —Casi lo logró.

Draco asintió. —Podrías haberme buscado, ya sabes. Te dije que te protegería de los sombreros espantosos de Pammy y pensé que sabías que eso se extendía a las mamás demasiado entusiastas por presentarte en sociedad.

Harry se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo. —Lo siento. Solo quería un poco de tiempo para mí mismo, supongo. Esto es un poco abrumador.

Draco asintió y no dijo nada más.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?— Harry soltó un bufido, su cara caliente de vergüenza por haber hecho semejante pregunta.

—No es mi novia—, gruñó Draco. —Solo es una chica, ¿sabes? Alguien con quien divertirse en las fiestas, alguien con quien follar.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon, su dolor abandonado en esta nueva revelación. —¿Quieres decir, como tener sexo?— chilló.

Draco se rio. —Sí, Harry, sexo. Seguramente has oído hablar de ello.

—Er, sí. Por supuesto.

Draco dejó de reír y miró a Harry cuidadosamente. —¡Oh Dios mío!.

Harry se sonrojó. —¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?.

—¡Harry Potter es una virgen ruborizada!— Draco cacareó.

—¡Cállate, estúpido idiota!— Harry siseó, mirando alrededor desesperadamente para asegurarse de que nadie más había oído.

—Está bien, Harry, de verdad—, dijo entre risas. —Ron también lo es. Hermione no lo dejará acercarse a ella. 'No hasta que nos casemos, Ronald'—, imitó Draco en voz alta antes de comenzar a soltar una risita.

Harry abrió la boca para negar lo que Draco había dicho, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido mentir sobre eso. —Por supuesto que está bien—, espetó Harry. —Solo tengo quince años, ¿sabes?.

—Er, sí. Por supuesto. No es una carrera ni nada. Sospecho que nunca tuviste mucho tiempo para las relaciones.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, en realidad no.

Draco asintió. —Bueno, habrá mucho tiempo para eso—, dijo.

—Supongo.

—¿No quieres?.

Harry se rascó la cabeza. —Realmente nunca lo había pensado. No veo cuál es el problema.

Draco abrió la boca. La cerró. Lo abrió de nuevo, y se levantó. —¿No ves cuál es el problema? Harry... has, ya sabes, te masturbado ¿verdad?.

Harry también se levantó, su rostro enrojecido por la ira y aún más por la vergüenza. —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que me he masturbado, Draco. No soy... un... un eunuco o algo así.

Draco arrugó la nariz, a punto de preguntar qué era un eunuco, pero decidió que no valía la pena saberlo. —No te compliques las bragas. Solo me estaba asegurando, porque el sexo es como, bueno, es como masturbarse solo un millón de veces mejor.

—Bueno, eso es inspirador.

Draco golpeó el hombro de Harry, el calor de sus dedos hizo que el estómago de Harry se retorciera. —Sabes lo que quiero decir, idiota—.

—Supongo—, dijo Harry, alejándose.

—Vamos. El picnic casi termina. Sospecho que los prefectos estarán guiando a todos por el tour de la escuela pronto. Realmente no deberíamos perdérnoslo. Además, mamá probablemente esté fuera de sí al pensar en cuántas oportunidades de emparejamiento ha perdido.

Harry se rio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Draco lo detuvo, mirándolo fijamente. —Sabes que nunca mantendría en secreto algo importante como tener una novia, ¿verdad? Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry. Es lo que quiero decir.

El estómago de Harry se revolvió. Asintió. —Por supuesto, Draco—, murmuró.

Draco sonrió. —Bueno—. Escupió en su mano y se la tendió. —No hay secretos entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

Harry rodó los ojos, pero escupió en su palma y tomó la mano de Draco. —Sin secretos.

Draco apretó la mano de Harry. —Brillante—, dijo. —Será mejor que volvamos. ¿Te he contado sobre mi amigo Blaise?

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras seguía a Draco fuera del establo y de vuelta hacia las carpas blancas y la conversación incómoda, Draco parloteando sobre Blaise, Ron y la nueva vida de Harry en Wolsford.


	17. Capítulo 17: Ritos de aprobación

—Buenos días, Potter,—Blaise dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras giraba la perilla de la ducha junto a la de Harry y se ocupaba de sus asuntos.

Harry hizo una mueca y se arrastró lo más lejos posible de Blaise. Su primera semana en Wolsford había sido una rápida demostración de la vida allí y había tenido muy poco tiempo para convivir con otros chicos de quince años. Se había sentido realmente mortificado cuando se había enterado de que solo los prefectos y los premios anuales tenían baños privados. Las duchas comunes eran demasiado normales para ellos, aparentemente. Harry, quien nunca se había embarcado o participado en deportes o educación física, nunca había sufrido ese particular rito de iniciación. Lo hacía sentir muy consciente de su cuerpo de una manera en la que nunca antes se había detenido a pensar. Eso, por supuesto, lo hacía sentir incómodo, al igual que la forma en que los otros chicos llevaban a cabo conversaciones bulliciosas y tomaban prestado el champú de los demás con la despreocupación de pedir el azúcar en el té.

—Tienes el Coloquio de Botánica esta tarde, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Blaise mientras se lavaba en círculos perezosos.

—Sí—, dijo Harry con los dientes apretados mientras fregaba lo más rápido posible. Había decidido que, para evitar la indecencia de tener que bañarse con los otros chicos, se levantaría a las cinco en punto todas las mañanas. Blaise Zabini también resultó ser madrugador. Una completa tontería.

—Cuida tu en esa clase, Potter. Los castigos del profesor Snape y las ataduras de lengua[1] son legendarias. Mantén la cabeza gacha y no llames la atención. Lo último que quieres es ser la primera persona llamada en su clase. Confía en mí. He escuchado historias —, dijo Blaise con una rápida mirada en dirección a Harry, como para agregar énfasis.

Harry se lanzó a la esquina de la ducha, fingiendo lavarse el pelo. Las duchas estaban muy separadas, y estaban separadas por pequeñas paredes que llegaban hasta la cintura, esas pequeñas indulgencias solo daban la ilusión de privacidad. Uno podía ver todo si uno quisiera mirar. Harry no estaba mirando y tampoco quería mirar. De hecho, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para evitar mirar o ser observado. —Honestamente, ¿esta maldita y costosa escuela no puede permitirse duchas privadas?—. Harry murmuró para sí mismo mientras se lavaba tan rápido como podía.

—¿Qué dijiste?— dijo Blaise mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y miraba por encima del muro a Harry.

Harry volvió la cabeza. —Dije, gracias por el consejo.

—No hay problema.

Harry esperaba que Blaise hubiera terminado con su parloteo, pero fue en vano. Justo cuando comenzó a relajarse, Blaise comenzó de nuevo. —Solo tres semanas más para la primera fiesta oficial en la cabaña. La lista de invitados es muy exclusiva, ya sabes. Por supuesto, ser mi compañero de dormitorio y amigo de Draco te otorga un lugar automático en la lista. Es una fiesta fantástica. Las chicas de Collenton estarán allí —, dijo Blaise en voz cantarina y un movimiento de sus cejas.

—De acuerdo. Fiesta. Gracias—, dijo Harry, mientras lavaba lo último del jabón, apagaba la ducha y agarraba su bata. Nunca había estado más agradecido por la insistencia de la señora Malfoy de que tuviera una bata. —Nos vemos—, dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y corría hacia su armario.

Harry sabía exactamente lo que Blaise había estado tratando de transmitir con ese movimiento de cejas. Sus compañeros de dormitorio habían estado hablando sin parar sobre la próxima fiesta. Ron no podía esperar para despertar junto a Hermione, tan pronto como ella se lo permitiera, por supuesto y si los chistes eran algo cercano a la realidad, no estaba muy lejos de ocurrir. Mucho peor era el paso fanfarrón que Blaise había adoptado cada vez que surgía el tema de las chicas de Collenton, lo que inevitablemente conducía a francas discusiones entre Blaise y Draco sobre su destreza sexual, y las risas culpables de Ron acerca de cuál de las chicas Collenton se había hecho senos.

Que los adolescentes pensaran en esas cosas no era nuevo para Harry, incluso si él no pensaba en esas cosas ni participaba en esas conversaciones. Lo que era bastante sorprendente era que sucediera en Wolsford. Honestamente, creía que las conversaciones gráficas sobre el sexo (muy mal informadas, pensaba Harry), el tamaño y la sensación de los pechos de las chicas, masturbarse —Dios, hablaban incesantemente sobre masturbarse— y cómo saber si una chica era fácil, estaban restringidos a los lavabos de su antigua escuela local, o a la trastienda de pubs poblados por borrachos de baja clase. Era desagradable, realmente. ¿No tenían ningún sentido del decoro? Aparentemente no. Que Harry no tuviera nada para contribuir (aparte de un maldito sonrojo exasperante en la punta de sus orejas que no podía hacer desaparecer) le había provocado una serie de bromas sobre ser tenso e ignorante de los placeres del mundo. Ron y Blaise habían decidido que era su misión personal familiarizar a Harry con todos sus vicios favoritos. Harry no pensaba que fuera una buena idea, pero no dijo nada. Draco simplemente se había burlado de ellos y había dicho algo desagradable sobre sus elecciones en vicios.

La agitación de sus soñolientos compañeros de dormitorio hizo que Harry volviera al presente. Era hora de prepararse para las clases. Sintió un escalofrío de nerviosismo mientras se ponía el uniforme. Se preguntó si ese sentimiento alguna vez desaparecería. Miró al chico en el espejo. Esta vez no parecía tan extraño e inaccesible.

—

Draco paseaba por los pasillos de Wolsford como si fueran parte de su feudo y todos los otros chicos estuvieran allí para trabajar sus tierras. Se volvió hacia Harry, a quien estaba buscando para su próxima clase, y le recordó que estaría esperándolo al final de la clase para llevarlo a cenar.

—Draco, te dije que no necesito una escolta para cada maldita clase.

—Casi te pierdes de camino a la clase de literatura el otro día y esos chicos mayores te hubieran enviado a la Torre Norte, hacia la clase de Historia, si yo no hubiera estado allí y los hubiera escuchado. Estás nervioso. Solo estoy tratando de hacer lo posible para que sea un poco más fácil para ti. Es un maldito castillo, Harry, es fácil perderse.

—No estoy nervioso.

—De todo lo que acabo de decir, ¿eso es en lo que te enfocas?.

Harry se frotó los ojos y dejó de caminar. Estaba cansado, abrumado y de mal humor y estaba aterrorizado por el Coloquio de Botánica. No le importaba mucho lo que sus otros profesores pensaran de él, pero el Profesor Snape era completamente diferente. —Está bien. Estoy un poco nervioso—, admitió. Se dejó caer contra la pared y se mordió el labio.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó junto a él, golpeando a Harry en el hombro para llamar su atención. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Has sobrevivido a Literatura, Matemáticas, Biología, Latín e Historia —no puedo creer que trajeron a al aburrido y viejo Binns de vuelta, por cierto— y a una reunión con el chiflado de nuestro director el lunes. Has sido medido, analizado y probado en todas las clases y has salido completamente ileso.

Harry se puso un poco pálido ante eso. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'medido y analizado y probado'?.

—Una vez más, Harry, enfocándote en las cosas equivocadas. Lo importante es que estás a punto de entrar a una clase, un lugar, donde sabes que vas a destacar y donde tienes al profesor en tu esquina. Relájate y ve a jugar con tus plantas.

—No juego con las plantas, Draco.

—Enfoque. Incorrecto. Otra vez.

Harry bufó. —Gracias—, dijo.

—Cuando quieras. Ahora, listo. Después de la cena, pensé que podríamos empezar a trabajar en la revisión de nuestro ensayo de Literatura.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Um. De alguna forma dije que estudiaría Biología con algunos de los otros chicos en la Biblioteca Principal después de la cena.

La sonrisa de Draco en respuesta era tan rígida y tensa como sus hombros. —Por supuesto. Después de eso, entonces.

—Uh, claro. Nosotros... yo... podría llegar algo tarde...— Harry se detuvo.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Draco, algo que Harry no pudo comprender en la fracción de segundo que se mantuvo. —No hay problema—, dijo Draco con perfecta y fría cortesía mientras se alisaba los pantalones. —De todos modos, debería empezar a ayudar a Blaise a coordinar la lista de invitados para la fiesta.

—Sobre eso. Estaba pensando en no ir. Nunca terminaré todas mis tareas a tiempo y tenemos ese ensayo en pareja de Literatura inmediatamente después. ¿Y si nos atrapan? Realmente no quiero ser expulsado después de solo estar aquí unas semanas. Así que, sí, no creo que vaya.

—No puedes hablar en serio—, jadeó Draco, cambiando su comportamiento. —Mira, Harry, la fiesta es durante las vacaciones escolares oficiales. El hermano de Blaise nos llevará a ti, a mí y a Blaise durante el fin de semana. No hay de qué preocuparse. Además, no puedes perderte esa fiesta.

—No soy una persona fiestera. No he asistido a demasiadas, ya sabes.

—Has estado en mis fiestas.

Harry soltó una breve carcajada. —Sí, cuando cada uno cumplió once años. De alguna manera dudo que esta fiesta sea del tipo torta y ponche.

—Oh, habrá ponche—, dijo Draco con un movimiento de sus cejas.

Harry lo estudió por un largo rato. —¿Tomas clases de eso?.

—¿Clases de qué?

—Arremeter maliciosamente con las cejas. Parece que cada vez que alguno de ustedes quiere hacer insinuaciones o discutir planes clandestinos, mueve las cejas. ¿Cómo lo hacen? De todos modos, ¿no cree que los profesores lo notan? Todo ese movimiento antinatural de cejas seguramente llamará la atención de alguien.

El rostro de Draco pasó de pálido a rojo brillante y luego a pálido de nuevo, todo mientras su mandíbula se movía arriba y abajo como un pez desembarcado. —Mira, Potter—, comenzó, pero se detuvo ante la risa de Harry. —Así que piensas que eres gracioso, ¿verdad? Solo por eso, no mencionaré que hablé con el guardabosque, el señor Hagrid, sobre enseñarte a montar fuera de clases, o que él dijo que sí, o que dijo que podría considerar dejar que te subieras a Buckbeak algún día, —dijo Draco mientras giraba sobre sus talones y comenzaba a alejarse.

—¡Draco, espera!.

Draco se giró, su rostro presumido y desdeñoso. —¿Sí? Oh, lo siento, espero que mis cejas no se muevan. Sé cuánto te ofende.

—Deja de ser un idiota, ¿realmente le preguntaste? ¿Realmente dijo que sí?— Harry cuestionó en una carrera sin aliento.

Draco sonrió. —Claro. Te dije que lo convencería, ¿no? Comenzaremos la próxima semana, primero veremos cómo te va con una de las yeguas más grandes. Asumiendo que puedes hacerte tiempo entre tus citas de estudio.

—Brillante—, dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta de la amargura en la voz de Draco sobre las "citas de estudio" de Harry. La campana sonó a lo lejos y varios estudiantes corrieron por allí. —Esa es mi señal, creo. Nos vemos—, dijo mientras se despedía y corría hacia el salón de clases.

—Nos vemos—, dijo Draco a espaldas de Harry, sintiéndose inquieto por algo, pero incapaz de entender lo que era.

—

Lo primero que Harry notó fue que, incluyéndolo a él, solo había unos doce estudiantes en la clase del Coloquio. Lo siguiente que notó fue que diez de esos estudiantes estaban en grados superiores, dejándolo a él y a un tímido chico llamado Neville Longbottom, que también estaba en el año de Harry. Neville parecía tan asustado en esa clase como en literatura, donde había dejado caer sus libros y había enviado a volar sus libretas y bolígrafos solo tratando de llegar a la clase. Harry había comenzado a pararse para ayudarlo, pero se detuvo cuando Draco y Blaise se burlaron y bromearon sobre la torpeza de "Nervioso Neville". Al ver a Neville en ese momento, tan inseguro y desconfiado como antes, Harry lamentó aquella decisión y decidió rectificarla.

—Disculpa, ¿el asiento está ocupado?— Harry le preguntó a Neville, quien se alarmó enormemente al ser notado por otra persona y envió su kit de disección al suelo y casi se cae de su taburete. Harry hizo una mueca ante las risas a su espalda. Ese sentido de superioridad, de desdén por parte de los otros estudiantes era lo que había estado esperando todo el tiempo, solo que había esperado que fuera dirigido a él. Que estuviera dirigido a otra persona, y que Harry tuviera que tomar una decisión acerca de cómo lidiar con eso, era un dilema sorprendente con el que se había encontrado. Si hubiera estado en su ex-escuela integral, Harry se habría reído junto con los otros estudiantes, habría dicho algo inteligente y habría encontrado otro lugar donde sentarse. Little Whinging se había tratado de supervivencia y sobrevivir significaba mantener la cabeza baja y permanecer fuera de reflectores tanto como fuera posible. Pero ya no estaba en Little Whinging. Se negaba a dejar que su nueva vida fuera dictada por las mismas reglas.

—¿Puedo?— Harry preguntó de nuevo, cuando Neville permaneció con los ojos abiertos y en silencio.

—Por supuesto,— tartamudeó Neville.

—Gracias. Er, soy Harry Potter, por cierto—, dijo mientras se sentaba y le tendía la mano.

Neville pareció asustado por un momento antes de empujar su propia mano y sacudir la de Harry con demasiado entusiasmo. Su radiante sonrisa hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco triste. —Es un placer conocerte, Harry. Soy Neville. Neville Longbottom.

Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más, porque en ese momento la puerta en la parte posterior de la habitación se abrió de golpe. El chasquido y el crujido de gruesas túnicas sonaron al tiempo que unos pasos seguros cortaron el aire, precediendo al Profesor Snape como una banda de heraldos.

—Dejen de parlotear y siéntense derechos, miren hacia adelante—, ordenó el Profesor Snape mientras caminaba a zancadas a través de la clase y hacia el frente. Se giró con la precisión de un cuchillo antes de desplegar sus manos de dedos largos y dejarlas sobre el podio. La habitación estaba en silencio.

—Soy el profesor Severus Snape. Cada uno de ustedes está aquí porque ha mostrado cierto interés en la botánica y cierta capacidad en el área de las ciencias biológicas. Tenemos demasiado material por cubrir en este curso, lo que significa que trabajarán muy arduamente en esta clase. Tendrán mucho trabajo por hacer y no suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Sospecho que me considerarán horriblemente injusto en mis tareas y mis calificaciones. No me gusta la indulgencia, así que no esperen estrellas de oro en sus frentes —, Dijo el profesor Snape con una sonrisa burlona.

El profesor Snape soltó una breve carcajada. Harry se preguntó por qué, pero luego Neville susurró que otro profesor solía distribuir estrellitas de oro y había sido despedido por sus bajos estándares académicos.

—Exijo lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes—, continuó el Profesor Snape, poniendo fin a las risitas y al murmullo. —Sí creo que no están trabajando con todo su potencial, me reservaré el derecho de rechazarlos. Miren por la habitación, señores. Algunos de ustedes se irán de Wolsford a fines de año y otros presentarán exámenes antes de pasar a los _A Levels_. Puede que estén en años diferentes, pero en esta clase todos serán tratados de la misma manera. No hago excepciones. Todos deberán cumplir con los mismos rigurosos estándares. Algunos de ustedes no podrán, pocos los superarán. Esos pocos serán mis asistentes de investigación para el proyecto de este año. Si creen que es demasiado para ustedes, márchense. Ahora.

Harry estuvo tentado a irse. Lo que había pensado que sería un momento fácil, bueno, más fácil que sus otros cursos, se había convertido en una pesadilla. Sus manos se arrastraron hacia su mochila, pero antes de que pudiera agarrar la correa del hombro correctamente, la mirada del Profesor Snape se posó en él y le dijo en silencio: "No te atrevas". Harry miró hacia atrás en silencio mientras las manos se desenroscaban de la mochila y volvían a su regazo.

—Muy bien—, dijo el profesor Snape, ya que ningún otro estudiante había hecho el intento de irse. Cruzó sus brazos dentro de las voluminosas mangas de su túnica. Se apartó del podio. —A muy pocos estudiantes se les permite estudiar el noble y sutil arte de la Botánica. Puedo enseñarles a crear cosas que creían inimaginables: flores tan hermosas y con un perfume tan potente que atrapan y embrujan, plantas tan prodigiosas que parecen multiplicarse y dividirse frente a sus ojos, híbridos tan raros que jurarán que son de otro mundo. Sin embargo, antes de que podamos lograr esas cosas, está la cuestión de los fundamentos.

El Profesor Snape voló a su podio y deslizó el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia abajo sobre una página. —Señor Potter—, ladró, —¿Cuál es el propósito de la clasificación del nombre botánico?

Harry sintió como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo. Las palabras de Blaise de esa mañana volvieron a él y sonaron como una campana clamando dentro de su cabeza. No podía creer que el Profesor Snape lo hubiera llamado. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? ¿A él? ¿No sabía lo nervioso que estaba? ¿Era realmente tan cruel?

—Señor Potter, estamos esperando—, dijo el Profesor Snape, todavía estudiando las tiras de papel en su podio, como si no quisiera molestarse en mirar a Harry.

Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza cuando varios de los estudiantes mayores se rieron. Sus manos, sin embargo, se enroscaron con ira. No sería la burla de nadie. Estaba furioso con el Profesor Snape. —Proporcionar una clasificación neutral de flora y fauna libre de identificadores culturales y locales—, ladró Harry, sin importarle que sonara beligerante.

—Es correcto—, dijo el Profesor Snape, aún sin levantar la vista. —Un ejemplo, por favor, _Cirsium lecontei_ , tal vez. Defínalo, señor Potter.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa. Su boca se abrió un poco y sus manos se desenroscaron antes de agarrarse. Harry no le prestó atención al susurro furioso que barría detrás de él o a los sonidos estrangulados que venían de Neville. El Profesor Snape no estaba siendo cruel en absoluto; estaba siendo extrañamente amable.

—Cardo, señor. _Cirsium_ desciende del griego, que significa cardo. _Lecontei_ hace referencia a LeConte, el botánico al que se le atribuye el descubrimiento de esa especie particular de cardo.

—Sus atributos físicos, Sr. Potter.

Más sonidos furiosos de susurros y ahogamientos le siguieron. —Flores rosadas, señor, y una púa desagradable.

—¿Por qué entonces, señor Potter, no lo llaman simplemente cardo rosado con una púa desagradable?.

Unas cuantas risas estallaron. Harry sonrió también, pero por razones diferentes que nadie más en la sala entendería a menos que se hubieran encontrado con el Profesor Snape como un niño curioso de ocho años. —Porque hay una gran cantidad de especies y variedades de cardo rosado, señor, pero solo hay un _Cirsium Lecontei_.

—Precisamente. Dígame, señor Potter, por qué es eso importante.

Harry se mordió el labio y trató de pensar en una respuesta. El Profesor Snape había dejado de lanzar preguntas fáciles. Dependía de Harry resolver eso. —Cada especie de planta tiene sus propias peculiaridades. Aunque, a primera vista, dos tipos de cardo rosado se parezcan, son bastante diferentes biológicamente. Es importante comprender la clasificación de la planta para que siempre sepamos con qué estamos trabajando. Por ejemplo, en el trabajo de hibridación, no saber con qué cardo rosado estás trabajando podría ser desastroso.

La habitación estaba en silencio cuando Harry terminó. La mirada del profesor Snape se clavó en él. Ni si quiera el aire se atrevió a moverse. Harry resistió el impulso de salir disparado de la habitación.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Harry, el Profesor Snape gruñó, —¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes está anotando eso?

Al segundo siguiente, hubo una explosión de sonido cuando los compañeros de clase de Harry se apresuraron a buscar sus mochilas, murmurando emocionados entre dientes todo el tiempo. Harry oyó el crujido de las páginas de las libretas nuevas a su alrededor y el sonido de bolígrafos y lápices raspando las finas hojas de lino. Segundos después, el Profesor Snape comenzó con su propia conferencia, en la que Harry se apresuró a buscar su bolso y libreta.

—Venga un momento, señor Potter,— dijo el Profesor Snape mientras terminaba su conferencia y despedía a la clase.

Harry asintió y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

—Sabes mucho—, dijo Neville, mientras metía sus cosas en su bolsa en un gran revoltijo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Me gustan las plantas—, dijo en voz baja.

Neville asintió. —A mí también. Es lo único en que soy bueno en realidad.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo un poco de empatía por Neville.

—Tal vez... bueno, quiero decir... estaba pensando... la carga de trabajo parece brutal, pensé que tal vez podríamos...— pero Neville no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar. Un chico mayor se acercó a ellos, se paró frente a Neville, y le tendió la mano a Harry.

—Potter, soy Thomas Wright. Este es Dennis Coatfield y Jason DuPrez—, dijo mientras dos muchachos mayores se les unían. —Lo hemos discutido y hemos decidido que deberías estar en nuestro grupo de estudio. Martes y jueves, Biblioteca principal, a las ocho en punto.

Harry miró a los chicos mayores con cautela. Estrechó la mano ofrecida mientras pensaba qué debía hacer. Por su visión periférica, pudo ver que Neville se desinflaba un poco. Era obvio que había estado a punto de pedirle a Harry que fuera su compañero de estudio. Harry ya había aprendido que los grupos de estudio eran esenciales en Wolsford y su formación tenía tanto que ver con la posición social como la inteligencia. Se formaban rápidamente y eran celosamente exclusivos. A Harry, por supuesto, no le importaba nada sobre las tonterías políticas que acompañaban a esos grupos.

—Er, gracias—, dijo Harry, mirando la postura decaída de Neville y su ceño mal disimulado. —Estoy seguro de que a Neville también le gustaría unirse, ¿verdad, Neville?.

—¿Y-y-yo?— Neville chilló. —Y-Y-Y... ¿Yo?— repitió, aunque nadie estaba prestando atención.

Thomas resopló. —¿Nervioso Neville? ¿Estás bromeando?— se burló, mientras que los otros chicos se reían.

—No, no lo estoy—, dijo Harry, furioso de que esos muchachos pensaran que eran mejores que Neville. —Supongo que solo somos tú y yo, Neville—, dijo Harry mientras se alejaba y guardaba sus cosas.

Thomas farfulló y se puso de un fantástico tono púrpura. —Mira, Potter—, comenzó, mientras Neville dejaba caer su mochila, sorprendido, tartamudeó: —¿Yo?— de nuevo.

Harry se giró y miró a Thomas con una mirada furiosa, la mirada que en el pasado había reservado para los profesores que hacía demasiadas preguntas o a los otros niños que habían intentado criticarlo en su vieja escuela.

Thomas retrocedió. —Mira, Potter. Normalmente ni siquiera nos molestamos en invitar a chicos de años inferiores, pero claramente sabes cosas y has impresionado a Snape, una proeza imposible. No tenemos nada en contra de... tu amigo, simplemente no tenemos tiempo para perder. ¿Puedes entender eso?

—Neville es bastante bueno con las plantas, de lo contrario no estaría aquí. Un grupo de estudio parece brillante, voy a estudiar con Neville. Biblioteca principal. Los lunes y miércoles a las siete y media. —Harry miró a Neville, quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de confirmación, con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza o la felicidad. Harry no sabía cuál. Volvió su atención a Thomas. —Eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros—, dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al frente de la sala. —Nos vemos—, le gritó a Neville por encima del hombro, quien respondió algo antes de que Thomas comenzara a interrogarlo sobre lo que sabía sobre la clasificación del nombre botánico.

—Impresionante, señor Potter,— dijo Severus mientras Harry se dirigía al frente de la clase.

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, me lo hizo un poco fácil—, murmuró.

—No es a lo que me refería—, dijo Severus mientras miraba a Neville y Thomas, quienes parecían estar en medio de una discusión teórica mientras salían de la clase.

Harry giró para ver qué estaba mirando el Profesor Snape, y agachó la cabeza cuando Neville y Thomas se dieron la mano y se fueron.

—¿Cómo van tus clases?.

—Er, bien—, dijo Harry mientras daba media vuelta, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Si tienes algún problema, ten en cuenta que siempre puedes acudir a mí.

Harry asintió.

—¿Cómo es la experiencia en tu dormitorio hasta ahora?.

Harry se sonrojó y bajó la vista a sus pies. Se aclaró la garganta. —Erm, no es exactamente a lo que estoy acostumbrado—, dijo.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Severus volviera a hablar. —La mayoría de los chicos con los que vives han estado internados durante mucho tiempo. No tienen sentido de la modestia, como habrás adivinado.

Harry se mordió el labio y mantuvo la cabeza baja. Asintió. —Sí, estoy empezando a tener esa sensación. Ellos son más bien, eh, descarados—, dijo, recordando lo que había escuchado dos noches antes. La forma en que Ron había pensado que las cortinas de terciopelo de la cama mantendrían en privado sus _asuntos_ , Harry sabía que no.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te han estado acosando los muchachos? ¿Hay algo que deba manejarse?.

—No, señor. Nada de eso—, dijo Harry apresuradamente. —Es solo que...— miró hacia otro lado y apretó más la correa del hombro. —Solo pensé que podría ser diferente, es todo. Quiero decir, pensé que hablaríamos de filosofía y esas cosas. En cambio...— Harry vaciló.

Severus se rio entre dientes. —En cambio, tus compañeros de dormitorio están más interesados en hablar sobre chicas y fiestas.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon hacia su cabello, como preguntando, '¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas?'

Severus bufó. —Alguna vez también fui un hombre joven, ¿sabes?.

—No quise dar a entender que... quiero decir... yo solo... nunca pensé demasiado en ese tipo de cosas—, farfulló Harry, terminando con un susurro.

—No, supongo que tenías cosas más importantes en mente. Pero ahora puedes pensar en esas frivolidades, y deberías, Harry. Hay mucho acerca de la adolescencia que es bastante agradable.

La cara de Harry ardió de vergüenza. Esa no era el tipo de conversación que quería tener con el profesor Snape, ni con nadie, en todo caso.

—Entiendo que estás considerando aprender a montar,— dijo Severus, cambiando el tema una vez más.

—¿Montar, señor?.

—Sí. Montar. Caballos, creo que se llaman.

Harry frunció el ceño y resistió el impulso de sacarle la lengua. —Sí, Draco decidió enseñarme. Siempre he querido montar a caballo. Será genial, creo. Draco dice que él piensa que lo haré de manera natural, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo puede decir que a será así. Dice que cree que voy a tener un buen asiento[2], lo que sea que eso signifique.

—Draco parece haber pensado mucho en eso—, dijo Severus. Su tono era un poco vacilante, pero Harry no se dio cuenta.

—Creo que sí. Ya organizó un cronograma, creo, aunque no me lo mostró. Cree que eventualmente podré montar a Buckbeak.

—¿Esa bestia viciosa? Creo que no—, se burló Severus, ya pensando que una visita y unas pocas palabras con Hagrid pondrían todo en orden.

—¡Le gusto!— Harry desafió. —Y no soy una delicada muñeca de porcelana, ¿sabe?—

La boca de Severus se curvó en los bordes. Harry hizo todo lo posible por demostrar lo "duro" que era. —Sea como sea, ese caballo es peligroso. Se necesita un jinete especialmente dotado para manejarlo. Simplemente quiero que tengas cuidado. Y en cuanto a ser una muñeca de porcelana, no tienes que temer demostrarme tu dureza. Espero demasiado de ti como para pensar que eres delicado.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Yo... lo siento, señor—, susurró.

Severus asintió. —En ese sentido, hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir. Sé de lo que eres capaz, Harry, lo que te pone en una gran desventaja. Exigiré más de ti que de cualquier otro estudiante, y no solo en esta clase. Voy a dar seguimiento de tu desempeño con todos tus profesores de forma regular, dudo mucho que los Dursley lo hagan. Te digo esto ahora para que entiendas lo que se espera de ti.

Harry asintió. Una parte de él se irritaba ante la idea de tener la mente de un niño pequeño, pero la mayor parte de él se sentía ridículamente complacida de que alguien como el Profesor Snape se interesara tanto por él. —Haré lo mejor que pueda, señor. Lo prometo.

—Bueno—. Severus vaciló por un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo qué tema abordar a continuación. —¿Supongo que planeas asistir a la fiesta de cabaña del señor Zabini?.

La pregunta surgió de la nada y Harry, que nunca había sido bueno para repeler los ataques laterales del profesor Snape, tartamudeó y balbuceó antes de soltar bruscamente: —¿Sabe sobre eso?

—Por supuesto que sí. Todos los profesores lo hacen. Y todos hablamos con los estudiantes mayores y les dejamos muy en claro cuáles serían las consecuencias para ellos si algo les sucediera a estudiantes más jóvenes como usted.

—Pero... pero... hay... cosas y, y... sí... eh... pasan _cosas_ en esas fiestas, o al menos eso me han dicho—, añadió Harry apresuradamente. .

Severus se irguió en toda su altura y miró a Harry. —¿Cree, señor Potter, que su generación es la primera en concebir la idea de tener fiestas ilícitas los fines de semana de vacaciones?

—Y-Y-Yo...

—Asistir a una fiesta no es una licencia para hacerte el tonto. Te pido que actúes de manera responsable, como corresponde a un joven de Wolsford. No eres un gamberro ni una bestia. Si descubro que has actuado de manera tonta, imprudente o de cualquier forma que sea un peligro para tu bienestar, personalmente me encargaré del castigo. ¿Lo tienes claro?

Harry solo pudo asentir con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Bien.

—Erm, será mejor que me vaya. Creo que Draco me está esperando en el pasillo.

—Lo está—, Dijo Severus. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Sí. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que necesito una escolta oficial para todas mis clases durante la primera semana más o menos. Puede ser bastante extraño a veces—, dijo Harry riendo.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y presionó sus labios en una fina línea.

Al malinterpretar la razón detrás de la mirada entrecerrada del Profesor Snape, Harry parloteó, esperando aclarar a qué se refería. —No me refiero a extraño, extraño, simplemente, eh, _extraño_. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me guie y cosas así—, balbuceó Harry, tratando de aflojar la línea sombría que se había formado en la boca del profesor Snape. —Sin embargo, eso no es estrictamente cierto. Quiero decir, cuando éramos niños, en Bennington-Bright, Draco, bueno, ya sabe, él me cuidaba. Creo que aquí no es diferente. Es decir, ha hecho todo tipo de cosas. Presentaciones para mí. Y tenemos esa cena de Smythwick este fin de semana. Draco me ha estado dando sugerencias sobre todos los que van a estar allí, sobre el tipo de preguntas que debo hacer y cosas por el estilo. Dice que es importante hacer las amistades adecuadas. Impresionar. Algo así como lo que usted dijo antes, solo que Draco lo dijo de manera diferente. Y, bueno, sí... —Dijo Harry, perdiendo el hilo y sintiéndose bastante fracasado ya que la mirada del profesor Snape aún era estrecha, su boca aún comprimida en la misma línea sombría.

—Me parece que puedo recordar a un joven descarado que dejó perfectamente claro a Draco Malfoy que no era algo que podía ser arrastrado a todas partes—, dijo Severus por fin.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? No es así—, dijo Harry.

—¿No es así?.

—No. Draco está tratando de ayudarme. No me haga parecer una especie de juguete.

Severus suspiró. —Estoy seguro de que Draco tiene las mejores intenciones, pero creo que sería prudente que hicieras tus propios amigos, en tus propios términos, al igual que lo hiciste con el señor Longbottom y el señor Wright. No dejes que Draco dicte cada momento de tu día. Sé que todo esto es bastante abrumador y es más fácil confiar en alguien que conoce el estado de las cosas. Pero eres más fuerte que eso. Puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta.

Harry se acercó la correa del hombro de su bolso. —Lo sé—, dijo frunciendo la nariz, preguntándose si, de hecho, había estado dejando que Draco se hiciera cargo porque era más fácil que hacerlo él mismo.

—Asegúrate de recordarlo—, dijo Severus. —Ahora vete, Harry. Hazme saber si necesitas algo. Cualquier cosa.

Harry asintió y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un suave chasquido.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Severus se sentó pesadamente en su silla. No le gustaba la forma en que Draco guiaba a Harry por la escuela como si estuviera en posesión de un premio, en absoluto. Pero, a decir verdad, Severus tenía sus sospechas sobre las verdaderas razones detrás del comportamiento de Draco. Dudaba que Draco supiera por qué actuaba de la manera en que lo hacía. Severus sabía que Harry no tenía ni idea. Severus pensaba que, si lo forzaba, Draco le daría una muy vaga excusa sobre el pasado traumático de Harry y la relación de amistad de su infancia como la razón de su sobreprotección. Aunque plausible, Severus dudaba que eso fuera todo. Draco estaba bastante confundido con Harry. Era obvio para aquellos a quienes les importaba mirar. ¿Pero qué significa eso exactamente? ¿Qué haría Draco cuando se diera cuenta de eso? Peor aún, ¿qué haría Draco con la frustración porque no entendía lo que sucedía?.

* * *

[1]Cuando Blaise habla de las ataduras de lengua se refiere a que puede dejarte sin palabras.

[2]Tener buen asiento en equitación se refiere a que, cuando se monta un caballo, el movimiento del cuerpo del jinete (las nalgas) no choquen contra el caballo (la silla) sino que lleven el mismo ritmo, arriba y abajo del galope. Ahora puedes entender por que Snape le dice a Harry de manera vacilante "Draco parece haber pensado mucho en eso".


	18. Capítulo 18: Señor independiente

—Maldición—, Harry maldijo en voz baja mientras escuchaba el ya familiar movimiento de la cama de Ron. Era la una de la madrugada y Harry no podía dormir. Ni Ron, al parecer. Después de dos semanas de vivir con él, Harry sabía qué esperar. Como si fuera una señal, se escuchó el suave chasquido de un cajón al abrirse y cerrarse. Harry rodó y aplastó su almohada contra su cabeza, esperando no tener que oír lo que venía. Por supuesto, saber lo que Ron estaba haciendo solo hizo que Harry se percatara de cada sonido en la habitación. El crujido de las sábanas, la brusca inhalación de aire y los débiles sonidos de piel golpeando penetraron en la almohada de Harry. Harry maldijo una vez más, aplastó con más fuerza la almohada en su cabeza, esperando que Ron terminara de una vez por todas.

Hasta ese momento, Harry había resistido el impulso de levantarse, tirar de las cortinas de Ron hacia atrás y recordarle que, aunque la privacidad era un bien limitado, un trozo de tela no ocultaba sus actividades secretas y que estaba terriblemente cansado de escucharlo. Tenía que vivir con Ron, después de todo, y Ron era amigo de Draco. También era amigo de Harry si pensaba en ello. Ron le había enseñado a jugar al ajedrez, le había contado historias fantásticas sobre su vida con cinco hermanos y una hermana menor, y sobre todos los lugares mágicos que su familia había visitado a lo largo de los años. Harry no quería hacer nada que de alguna manera pudiera perjudicar su amistad. Pero más que eso, Draco le había dicho las "reglas acordadas", tal como eran: sobre qué clase de cosas podía quejarse, cuándo podía quejarse, etcétera, etcétera. Aparentemente, la masturbación a horas desconsideradas de la noche no estaba en la lista.

Todo el ridículo y tácito protocolo hacía que Harry se mareara. Quería seguirlo. Él quería encajar en Wolsford. Pero, al mismo tiempo, las palabras del Profesor Snape después de la primera clase de Botánica de Harry susurraban incesantemente en el fondo de su mente. Quizás no estaba siendo lo suficientemente independiente. Entonces, cuando Ron comenzó con una serie de gemidos bajos y trinos, Harry ya había tenido suficiente. La amistad y el protocolo podían irse a la mierda. Se puso de pie, pisoteó hasta la cama de Ron y descorrió las cortinas.

—¿Debes hacer esto todo el maldito tiempo?— Harry rugió, ignorando el grito de sorpresa de Ron o la forma en que trató de cubrirse con sus manos, solo logrando enredarse en las sábanas y tambaleándose de la cama.

—¡Maldición!— Ron chilló, mientras Blaise se sentaba en la cama y lloriqueaba: —¿Qué diablos está pasando?- mientras Draco arrastraba la voz: —¡Maldita sea, cállate! Algunos de nosotros tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Ron tiró de su colcha y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.

—Tratando de dormir un poco. Pero contigo jugando... haciendo... Jodido Jesús Cristo—, murmuró Harry en voz baja mientras rodaba los ojos, —contigo masturbándote todo el tiempo, nadie puede dormir. ¡Haz lo que hace cualquier persona normal y ve al maldito retrete, muérdete la maldita lengua y termina de una vez!.

Guardó silencio por un momento antes de que Blaise se echara a reír. —Joder, Potter. ¿Es eso lo que haces? ¿Te escabulles furtivamente al retrete?.

—Ese no es tu maldito asunto—, espetó Harry, con las puntas de las orejas ardiendo de vergüenza. Había supuesto que Ron era la aberración en todo ese asunto. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en la posibilidad de que su método de masturbación preferido fuera tan diferente de la de los otros chicos.

—Oh, yo creo que sí—, dijo Ron, levantando la colcha y poniéndose de pie. —No voy a escaparme al retrete cuando tengo una cama perfectamente buena para masturbarme, muchas gracias. Eso es lo que hacen los hombres, Harry. Se masturban en sus camas-. Ron entornó los ojos. —¿No eres uno de esos raros fanáticos religiosos, verdad?— Miró a Draco quien finalmente estaba sentado. —¿No es algún tipo de fenómeno, verdad?.

—No lo llames así—, gruñó Draco.

Harry rodó los ojos. Estaba cansado de la masturbación de Ron y de la constante agitación de Draco, simplemente estaba cansado. —Mantente alejado de esto, Draco,— dijo Harry, perdiendo la forma en que la cabeza del rubio se echó hacia atrás en estado de shock y la forma en que la ira hizo que su labio se curvara con desprecio. —Mira, Ron, lo haces todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera tratas de esconderlo. No tienes consideración por el resto de nosotros. Otras personas viven aquí también.

—Sí, y tú eres el único quejándose—, dijo Ron, mirando a Draco para asegurarse de que no iba a saltar y defender a Harry. A juzgar por la expresión increíblemente enojada en la cara de Draco, Ron supo que eso no sería un problema. —¿Por qué es que eres el único quejándose, eh? Apuesto a que ni siquiera te gusta hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué eres, el pequeño de mamá?— Ron volvió la cabeza ante la risita de Blaise. —El nene, el pequeño Harry no sabe cómo hacer que su pequeño _pajarito_ se sienta bien—, dijo Ron con voz de bebé, haciendo que Blaise se riera más fuerte.

—Cállate, Ron. Eres tú el que no puede mantener las manos fuera de sus pantalones. Estoy sorprendido de que asistas a todas las clases sin correrte. ¿Qué? ¿Extrañas tu mantita? ¿Es este un intento desesperado de recuperar la seguridad de tu infancia?— Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió. —Eso es lo que dicen, Ronnikins. Si los nenes pequeños no pueden mantener sus manos lejos de sus _pajaritos_ es porque extrañan a sus mamitas. ¿Quién es el nene de mami, ahora?.

—¿Por qué tú...?—, comenzó Ron, pero Blaise lo interrumpió con una fuerte ronda de aplausos.

—¡Brillante, jodidamente brillante!— Blaise cantó. —Estaba preocupado por ti, Potter, pero vas a encajar perfectamente. ¿No es así Ron? Ron. Oh, por el amor de Dios, Ron, superarlo. Eres un poco ruidoso, lo sabes.

—Lo que sea—, murmuró Ron antes de saltar a la cama y cerrar las cortinas con fuerza, para volver a abrirlas una vez más. —Solo por eso, no voy a enseñarte el _Queens_ _Gambit_ _Declined_ [1],— resopló antes de cerrar nuevamente las cortinas.

—Oooh, realmente aterrador, compañero,— le dijo Blaise a Harry. —Escuché que la defensa de la reina es realmente un arma asesina en el tablero de ajedrez—. Blaise rio por lo bajo cuando Ron gruñó, antes de volver su atención hacia Draco. —Parece que Harry no necesita que veas por él después de todo—, dijo Blaise. Draco no respondió. —Muy bien, chicos, de vuelta a sus camas. La emoción se acabó-, anunció Blaise antes de caer sobre su espalda y cerrar las cortinas.

Harry, todavía de pie cerca de la cama de Ron, se volvió hacia Draco y sonrió mientras corría de regreso a su cama, sintiéndose muy satisfecho de sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada en blanco que Draco le daba a cambio.

—

Los dedos de Harry se sentían torpes y gruesos mientras intentaba anudar su corbata. No estaba esperando la fiesta de los Smythwick. ¿Qué pasaría si se olvidaba de para qué servían todos los cuchillos, si llamaba a alguien con el nombre equivocado, o hablaba fuera de lugar?

A pesar de su breve roce con la independencia, la inseguridad de Harry sobre la próxima fiesta lo había llevado a escuchar diligentemente mientras Draco lo dirigía sobre qué decir, cómo actuar, con quién hablar y todo lo demás que se le ocurría. La tutela de Draco se había prolongado durante días. Sin embargo, lo único que había logrado era aterrorizar a Harry. Nunca sería capaz de recordar todas las anécdotas humorísticas "aceptables" que Draco había intentado hacerle memorizar, o las posiciones y las obras benéficas preferidas de los esposos y las esposas de quienes asistían, respectivamente, o qué hacer con todos esos pequeños tenedores. Al final, Harry había decidido que lo único que podía hacer era ser él mismo, incluso si eso no cumplía con la aprobación de Draco.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?.

Sobresaltado, Harry se volvió al sonido de la voz de Draco. Miró su propia ropa. Pantalón gris carbón, camisa de vestir blanca, gemelos plateados y una corbata a cuadros gris y lila. Harry no veía el problema. —¿Qué?— preguntó.

Draco rodó los ojos y pisoteó. —No puedes usar esa corbata con esos pantalones y esa camisa.

—¿Por qué no?.

—Porque no puedes.

Harry estaba cansado. Parecía que su racha de independiencia solo se manifestaba cuando estaba cansado. Soltó un bufido y se volvió hacia la puerta de su armario. —Esto es estúpido.

—Mira, ¿quieres causar una buena impresión, o no?.

Harry giró en redondo. —No hay nada malo con esta corbata o estos pantalones. Y creo que puedo dejar una buena impresión por mi cuenta, gracias.

—Sí, como lo hiciste al principio del picnic-, Draco arrastró las palabras.

—Cállate, Draco—, dijo Harry con voz áspera, preguntándose si tendría un hematoma en el estómago por la mañana, sin duda había sentido que lo habían pateado allí.

Draco suspiró. —Lo siento. Eso fue, eh, un poco injusto. Mira, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. De cuidarte.

—Entonces sé mi amigo, Draco. Por lo que soy.

La nariz de Draco se arrugó confundida. —Por supuesto que soy tu amigo. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?.

Harry rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Nada. Vámonos. No quiero llegar tarde.

—Bien.

—Bien—, respondió Harry antes de salir de la habitación.

—

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos—, dijo Stuart Smythwick con una sonrisa brillante mientras acompañaba a Ron, Harry, Draco y Blaise al interior de la casa. Después de un intercambio superficial de cortesías, el señor Smythwick dirigió a los chicos al gran salón, pero no antes de llevar a Harry a un lado. —Harry, pensé que podrías disfrutar de ver algunos de nuestros jardines formales. Tenemos algunos especímenes asombrosos.

—Me gustaría mucho, señor. Gracias.

—Maravilloso, maravilloso. Desafortunadamente, yo no podré mostrártelo, pero mi hija, Pamela, gentilmente aceptó ser tu guía. Ah, allí está.

Harry se encontró con la vista de una atractiva joven de cabello miel marrón y piel pálida. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas negro y el sombrero más grande repleto de plumas, que Harry hubiera visto jamás.

—Encantada de conocerte, Harry-, dijo con una sonrisa.

—Er, sí, encantado de conocerte también—, Harry tartamudeó, tratando de apartar la mirada de las enormes plumas negras que se derramaban desde la parte superior del sombrero de Pamela.

—Pareces bastante atrapado por mi sombrero.

Harry tenía las mejillas coloreadas. —Es... es bastante llamativo.

Pamela soltó una risita. —Delicadamente, Harry.

Se puso de pie como si esperara a que Harry hiciera algo, solo que Harry no sabía qué. Draco, Ron y Blaise ya se habían ido y el señor Smythwick estaba saludando a un nuevo grupo de invitados. —¿Debríamos irnos?— Pamela finalmente dijo, tendiéndole la mano como si quisiera colocarla en algún lado.

Harry se miró la mano antes de darse cuenta de que tenía que ofrecerle el brazo. —Por supuesto—, dijo. Se adelantó y extendió su brazo, su estómago se retorció ligeramente cuando los fríos dedos de Pamela se posaron delicadamente sobre su antebrazo.

—Todo un caballero—, dijo Pamela con una risita. —Nos vamos, padre. Me aseguraré de cuidar bien a Harry—, dijo con un guiño, mientras alejaba a Harry.

La corbata de Harry se sintió muy apretada de repente cuando Pamela lo sacó de la habitación y lo llevó al jardín. Había estirado el cuello en busca de Draco, pero no lo había visto. Deseaba, oh cómo lo deseaba, haber prestado más atención a las lecciones de Draco. Deseó que Draco estuviera con él. De repente sintió una extraña distancia entre los dos, y Harry no lo entendía. Lo hizo sentirse bastante triste.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry no se dio cuenta de que él y Pamela Smythwick estaban en los jardines, solos, hasta que ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él con una mirada expectante en su rostro. Él la miró y sonrió, sin saber qué más hacer. La radiante sonrisa que recibió a cambio lo hizo tragar y le hizo temblar de los nervios.

—Vamos, hay algo que quiero mostrarte—, dijo mientras deslizaba su mano en la de Harry y tiraba de él hacia un gran invernadero. —Mi padre ha estado experimentando—, dijo Pamela con una sonrisa mientras conducía a Harry a la pared más alejada.

Harry se detuvo. Su mandíbula colgaba suelta y sus ojos se agrandaron. Delante de él se encontraba una de las mayores colecciones de orquídeas raras que había visto en su vida. Hermosas espigas de color rojo y chartreuse lo rodeaban. Algunos eran increíblemente pequeños, mientras que otros eran gordos y extensos. Era increíble. —Santa mierda—, espetó, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba parado junto a Pamela Smythwick. —Y-Y-quiero decir, lo siento, er, señorita Smythwick, no quise decir...

Pamela soltó una risita –Harry notó que soltaba muchas risitas–, y puso su mano en el brazo de Harry. —Deja de tratar de ser tan apropiado, Harry. Yo también digo _mierda_ , ya sabes. Ah, y llámame Pammy. Todos mis amigos lo hacen.

Harry se relajó. —Gracias. Nunca sé cómo actuar en estos casos.

Pammy rio disimuladamente. —Nadie lo hace. Eso es lo que hace que estas fiestas sean tan agradables. Vamos, acerquémonos. Papá ha estado creando clones de _Odontocidium_. ¿No son imponentes?.

—Son fantásticos—, dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba más cerca y acariciaba algunas de las flores más pequeñas.

—¿Cuéntame sobre ellas? —preguntó, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con entusiasmo infantil.

Pammy se rio de nuevo, pensando para sí misma que su padre había tenido razón, Harry Potter era definitivamente alguien a quien debía conocer.

—

—Dios, esta cosa es aburrida—, murmuró Blaise mientras sorbía su bebida. —Estaré encantado de tener alcohol de verdad en la fiesta de la cabaña. Estas gaseosas y jugos de frutas son terribles.

Draco gruñó mientras escaneaba la habitación. —¿Has visto a Harry? Tengo que empezar a hacer sus presentaciones.

-No desde que el viejo Smythwick lo envió lejos con Pammy.

Draco giró la cabeza. —¿Qué?.

—Er, sí. ¿No los viste? Pammy y Harry salieron de inmediato a los jardines—. Blaise se giró. —No creo que hayan vuelto todavía.

Draco asintió, distraído, antes de terminar su bebida en un largo trago. —Voy a conseguir otra—, dijo, mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a la barra.

Ron se acercó mientras Blaise miraba a Draco alejarse. —¿A dónde se dirige?.

—Por otro trago,— dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Pero el bar está por allí—, dijo Ron, señalando hacia el otro lado.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Ha estado actuando muy extraño, ¿lo has notado?.

—No, Ron. Me lo perdí por completo.

—Idiota. Sabes a lo qué me refiero. Es muy raro cuando se trata de Harry.

—Sí. Se ha ido a buscarlo, sospecho.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Va en dirección a los jardines.

—¿Y?.

—Pammy y Harry están en los jardines. Parece que Draco todavía siente algo por la señorita Smythwick.

Ron vaciló. —Supongo—, dijo lentamente.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?.

—Es que... bueno, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo protector que es Draco con Harry? Es peor que mi hermano Charlie.

—Sí, me di cuenta. Cada vez que le hacemos preguntas a Harry sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con su pasado, Draco interviene y responde por él. No creo que a Harry le guste tanto eso—, dijo Blaise con una expresión contemplativa. —Quiero decir, ¿recuerdas la noche que te dijo que no te masturbaras constantemente?.

—¡No tan alto!— Ron siseó, girando salvajemente, esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

—Bueno, ¿verdad?.

—Sí, Blaise. Es un poco difícil de olvidar. Estoy traumatizado, para que lo sepas. En un momento estaba... bueno, ya sabes, y al siguiente, el desquiciado chico elfo, estaba mirando mis partes y gritándome.

Blaise rodó los ojos. —¿Chico elfo?. Realmente, Ron, pensé que ya lo habías superado.

—Es pequeño y tiene orejas extrañas. Y ya lo he superado. Le enseñé el _Queens_ _Gambit_ _Declined_ , ¿no? No voy por ahí compartiéndolo con cualquiera, ya sabes. Es más rudo de lo que parece, eso es seguro. Temía que tuviéramos otro Nervioso Neville en nuestras manos, pero Harry es un buen tipo. Es bastante gracioso, ¿sabías? Tiene un agudo sentido del humor. No es un mal jugador de ajedrez tampoco, con mi ayuda, por supuesto.

Blaise suspiró con irritación. —¿Podemos volver al asunto que nos ocupa? Como estaba diciendo, ¿recuerdas que Harry le dijo a Draco que no se metiera? Draco parecía furioso.

—Huh—, dijo Ron en respuesta. —No es de sorprenderse, realmente. Harry es un chico duro. Y Draco a veces va demasiado lejos. Pero hay algo más.

—¿Algo más?—, Preguntó Blaise.

—¿No has notado cuánto se parece Harry a Jordan?.

—Oh, Cristo, no otra vez con eso.

—Hablo en serio. Es como si fuera su hermano, o algo así.

—No están emparentados, Ron.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿no crees que es extraño que la novia de Draco sea exactamente igual a su amigo de la infancia? Y ahora, al parecer, está todo enfadado y molesto porque Harry y Pammy están en los jardines. Solos.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué estás implicando, Weasley?.

Ron levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. —No estoy implicando nada. Solo estoy diciendo que hay más cosas aquí que un amigo sobreprotector. Tal vez hay algo en el pasado de Harry que ambos están tratando de mantener en secreto, algo realmente horrible o traumático, o algo.

Blaise resopló. —Correcto. ¿Crees que Draco es capaz de guardar un secreto?.

Ron se rio. —Tienes razón. No pensé en eso. No sé. Hay algo raro allí.

Blaise asintió. —Extraño, sí. Pero no especulemos sobre cosas sobre que no deberíamos especular.

Los ojos de Ron se movieron hacia arriba y hacia la derecha mientras trataba de desenredar eso. —Er, bien. Sí. Claro. De acuerdo, volviendo a la pequeña charla. Papá estaría tan orgulloso—, dijo mientras se alejaba y pasaba a la siguiente conversación.

Blaise rio disimuladamente, pero se encontró volviendo a los jardines, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

—

—Ahí estás. Pensé que te habías perdido—, dijo Draco, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente al ver a Pammy Smythwick pegada al brazo de Harry.

—¡Draco! ¿Has visto el invernadero? Es increíble—, dijo Harry efusivamente, con los ojos brillantes. —El señor Smythwick está clonando orquídeas. Realmente, orquídeas realmente raras. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo habías visto?.

Draco sonrió, feliz de ver a Harry tan emocionado, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Pammy soltó una risita. Había estado bastante inquieto de llegar y ver a Pammy y Harry besuqueándose en los jardines, pero no entendía por qué. ¿De verdad quería a Pammy Smythwick después de todo? O, tal vez, ¿era esta otra forma en la que Draco y Harry eran demasiado diferentes? Le gustaban las plantas, pero sus ojos no brillaban ante la perspectiva de clonar orquídeas. Dolía. Todos los días sentía que su amigo se escabullía de sus manos, y Draco no sabía qué hacer para aferrarse a él.

—¿No es adorable, Draco?.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?— Dijo Harry, erizándose ante el nuevo comentario sobre su diminuta estatura.

—Oh, cálmate, cariño. Solo quiero decir que es muy refrescante ver a alguien tan entusiasmado con el trabajo de papá, quiero decir, que no sea la familia—, dijo Pammy, mientras agitaba sus pestañas en dirección a Harry.

—Er—, dijo Harry, preguntándose si una de las plumas de su sombrero se había metido en los ojos de Pammy. Sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente, como si tratara de expulsar algún objeto extraño de ellos. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo manejar una situación así. ¿Debería tirar las plumas fuera del camino? ¿Debería preguntarle sobre eso? Se salvó de tener que hacer mucho de todo, porque Draco –como Draco hacía a menudo– se hizo cargo de la conversación.

—Sí, bueno, te has divertido, Pammy. Es hora de soltar las garras. Es realmente muy grosero aferrarse a un invitado durante tanto tiempo, ya sabes, especialmente cuando el pobre muchacho ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de obtener una bebida. Honestamente, esos sombreros ridículos están cortandole la circulación a tu cerebro, —Draco chasqueó.

—Oh, sí, lo había olvidado. Draco Malfoy, modelo de la virtud—, contestó Pammy.

—Está bien, de verdad. Realmente quería ver los jardines, Draco. Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo por haber entretenido a Pammy por tanto tiempo. Estoy seguro de que ella solo me estaba complaciendo—, dijo Harry, desesperado por evitar una discusión. Odiaba cuando la gente peleaba, especialmente si él estaba en el medio de algún modo. Aquello hacía que su estómago se apretara, se retorciera y se revolviera desagradablemente.

—No tienes que disculparte, —dijo Draco a Harry antes de volverse hacia Pammy. —Me haré cargo de él, voy a asegurarme de que Harry conozca a las personas correctas, ya que obviamente tú no tienes la intención de hacerlo. Por supuesto, lo que tú consideras la 'clase correcta' no ayudará mucho a Harry esta noche, ¿no es así?.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—, Chilló Pammy cuando sus uñas se clavaron en el brazo de Harry.

Harry gritó y sacudió su brazo para liberarlo. Pammy y Draco se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos. —Sí, bueno, creo que puedo abrirme camino en la fiesta yo mismo. Con permiso—, dijo antes de salir disparado, dejando a Pammy y Draco de pie en los jardines.

Draco estaba estupefacto. ¿Cómo podía Harry elegir ir solo en vez de dejar que Draco lo ayudara? ¿Qué había pasado con los reyes errantes? ¿No habían hecho una promesa en los establos antes de que comenzara la escuela? Draco se volvió para mirar a Pammy, quien estaba pasando la punta de su lengua sobre su labio inferior en contemplación.

—Creo que lo has asustado—, dijo. —No importa. Estoy segura de que puedo capturar su atención en la fiesta de la cabaña.

Draco sabía exactamente el tipo de atención que Pammy quería capturar en esa fiesta en particular. —Déjalo en paz, Pammy. Él no es tu tipo.

Pammy resopló. —Creo que es exactamente mi tipo. Apuesto, inteligente, brillante y tímido, diría que es bastante perfecto para mí—. Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Parece que tienes un poco de competencia, Draco—, dijo antes de regresar a la fiesta.

—

—¿Que te está comiendo la cabeza?— Preguntó Blaise mientras trataba de mantenerse a paso lento junto a Draco, quien parecía decidido a mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Harry y Ron. La fiesta había terminado y los chicos regresaban a la entrada principal de Wolsford.

—Nada—, dijo Draco.

—Nada. Correcto. Mi vista debe estar menguando. ¿Debería probarme las gafas de Harry?.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Cállate.

Blaise suspiró y buscó algo que decir. —Pammy parecía bastante emocionada con Harry, ¿lo notaste?— Draco no dijo nada en respuesta, por lo que Blaise continuó. —Creo que a ella le parece una especie de rebelde misterioso, con eso de que nadie sabe nada sobre su pasado.

—Sé todo sobre su pasado—, dijo Draco con voz entrecortada.

—Está bien... bueno, el resto de nosotros no lo sabemos, Draco, y cada vez que intentamos hacerle una pregunta a Potter sobre algo, intercedes y respondes por él. ¿Qué está ocultando? ¿Por qué lo estás escondiendo? ¿Qué? ¿Prendió llamas a su última escuela o algo así? —Blaise preguntó con una sonrisa. Cuando Draco no respondió, Blaise se preocupó un poco. —Oye, en serio, él no incendió su escuela, ¿verdad?.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota.

-¿Qué se te metió por el culo? Has sido una idiota toda la noche.

Draco dejó de caminar y se enfrentó a Blaise. —¿Por qué el repentino interés en Harry? ¿Es tu nuevo mejor amigo o algo así?.

—¡Estás actuando como un lunático! ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada. ¡Solo dejémoslo!.

—Lo que sea.

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos, el crujido de grava bajo sus pies el único sonido.

—¿Cómo va la organización de la fiesta? —Draco preguntó, su tono conciliador.

—Estoy trabajando en la lista de invitados. Obviamente invitaremos a Ron y Ha..., bueno, ya sabes.

—Puedes decir su nombre.

—¿Estás seguro sobre eso, amigo?.

Draco suspiró. —Sí, estoy seguro. ¿A quién más estamos invitando?.

—La vieja muchedumbre, por supuesto. ¿Alguien de los nuevos que creas que deberían venir?.

—No especialmente.

—Siempre podríamos invitar a Nervioso Neville—, dijo Blaise con una risita, sin entender por qué eso parecía hacer que Draco frunciera el ceño nuevamente.

—A Harry le gustaría eso. Él y Longbottom se han hecho amigos rápidamente—, dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿En serio? Tenemos que sentarnos con él y tener una charla franca sobre la jerarquía social en Wolsford. Estará condenado si no tiene cuidado.

—Sí, bueno, parecía estar bien esta noche, ¿no?— dijo Draco, la amargura evidente en su voz.

—Sí. Pensé que Pammy iba a intentar llevárselo. Ella vendrá a la fiesta, ¿sabías?.

—¡No hables más Pammy! No quiero oír nada más sobre esa loca.

Blaise le lanzó a Draco una mirada extraña. Era difícil mantenerse al día con la inclinación emocional, o el remolino en el que Draco parecía estancado. —¿Qué te ha pasado con Pammy Smythwick? Actúas como si estuvieras celoso. Ya tuviste una oportunidad con ella, ¿sabes?.

—¡Cállate!— Draco gruñó antes de alejarse, dejando que Blaise lo siguiera solo, sacudiendo su cabeza con desconcierto. Ron tenía razón. Había algo extraño sucediendo.

Draco caminó por el camino de grava, escuchando a Ron y a Harry riendo por algo. _Ese debería ser yo. Él debería estar riéndose conmigo_ , pensó Draco para sí mismo. Era como si hubiera sido invisible toda la noche. Bien, invisible toda la semana, la verdad sea dicha. Nada estaba yendo del modo en que Draco lo había imaginado. La fiesta había sido un desastre, pensaba Draco. Harry se había mezclado rápidamente cuando entraron por la puerta. Ni siquiera había tratado de encontrarlo. Por supuesto, con Pammy sobre su brazo, ¿por qué se preocuparía por Draco? Ciertamente no había pensado en Draco mientras corría por la casa, haciendo sus propias presentaciones, desafiando el delicado protocolo tácito. No había pensado en Draco mientras hacía todo tipo de planes para cenas y grupos de estudio que no lo incluían. No se había vuelto hacia Draco ni había buscado su opinión durante toda la noche. Dolía, pero Draco no entendía por qué. Quería que Harry se lo explicara, aunque no sabía cómo preguntar. —¿Qué carajo está mal conmigo?— Susurró Draco para sí mismo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él y continuaba caminando, solo, a través de la fría noche.

—

—¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó Draco mientras Harry empacaba su mochila. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta de los Smythwick: dos semanas de discusiones intermitentes y chorros de tratamiento silencioso. Era una semana antes de la fiesta de la cabaña, y Draco estaba desesperado por tener a su amigo, su Harry, de regreso.

Harry rodó los ojos. Se estaba cansando de Draco siempre quisiera saber a dónde iba, qué estaba haciendo y con quién estaba. —Grupo de estudio de botánica—, dijo Harry mientras buscaba sus notas de botánica. —Biblioteca principal. No esperes despierto.

—Pero pensé que podríamos estudiar Literatura y luego comenzar a revisar tu horario de clases de equitación.

Harry suspiró. —Mira, lo siento. No sabía que querías hacer esas cosas y ya me he comprometido con esto.

—Bueno, no sabía que habías formado otro grupo de estudio—, dijo Draco acaloradamente.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?— Preguntó Harry, preguntándose por qué Draco se estaba poniendo tan molesto. —No tomas botánica. ¿Por qué debería contarte sobre el grupo de estudio?.

—Porque quizás he hecho otros planes para nosotros—, espetó Draco.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías informarme sobre esos planes antes de simplemente decidir las cosas para mí. Soy perfectamente capaz de tomar decisiones, ¿sabes?.

Draco cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, esperando recuperar algo de control. —Por supuesto—, dijo finalmente. —Esta noche no es una buena noche en ningún caso. Blaise todavía necesita mi ayuda con los preparativos de la fiesta para este fin de semana. ¿Por qué no empezamos a cabalgar temprano, el sábado por la mañana?.

Harry cambió de un pie a otro. —Er, sobre el sábado—, comenzó.

—¿Qué, otro puto grupo de estudio?.

—No—, Harry bufó. —Thomas Wright nos invitó a mí y a Neville a almorzar en los jardines formales de su familia.

—¿Y me lo dices hasta ahora?

—No sabía que tenía que manejar mi agenda a través de ti, Draco, y no es que importe, pero Thomas nos acaba de invitar hoy.

—Bueno, tendrás que decirle que no puedes asistir, eso es todo—, dijo Draco frunciendo la nariz.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré, Draco. Tú no eres mi dueño, ya sabes. No soy un pequeño muñeco y no puedes hacerme hacer tu voluntad. Puedo hacer mis propios amigos y hacer mis cosas. ¡No te necesito allí cada momento del día sofocándome!.

—¡Ingrato idiota! No he hecho nada más que intentar ayudarte aquí.

—Y estoy agradecido, Draco. En verdad. Pero soy capaz de responder las preguntas que la gente tiene sobre mi pasado. Soy capaz de mantener una conversación con Pammy Smythwick sin tu intervención, y soy muy capaz de decidir con quién quiero estudiar o a quién visitar y cuando quiero hacerlo. ¡Agradecería que dejaras de intentar vivir mi vida por mí!.

—Oh, sí. La buena de Pammy Smythwick. Me preguntaba cuándo haría una aparición en esta conversación.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema con Pammy Smythwick?.

—¿Te refieres además del hecho de que ella es una loca inculta?

—¡Maldición, Draco! Pensé que habíamos terminado con eso.

—Pensé que sí, pero pareces incapaz de no pensar en Pammy.

-Ella es mi amiga, Draco. ¿Te gustaría si dejara de pensar en ti?.

La mirada de Draco era dura y por su vida que Harry no podía entender lo que estaba pasando en la loca mente de Draco. Las cosas habían ido bien hasta la noche del comienzo de la fiesta de los Smythwick, desde ese momento todo se había descontrolado. Harry no entendía por qué a Draco le importaba si Pammy Smythwick era su amiga. A pesar de su extraña elección de sombreros, tenía un agudo ingenio y, como su padre y su hermano, un gran interés en la botánica. Harry estaba emocionado de poder tener otro amigo. ¿Por qué Draco no podía estar emocionado por él? Después de todo, no era como si Harry estuviera interesado en ella. Había cometido el error de preguntarle a Draco si le gustaba Pammy, si era por eso que estaba siendo tan extraño acerca de ella. Draco la había llamado loca, fácil e inculta. Eso resultó en una discusión espectacular entre la pareja, después de la cual no se habían hablado durante dos días.

Los pensamientos de Harry volvieron al presente al sonido de un papel siendo rasgado. —¿Qué estás haciendo?.

—No querrás llegar tarde a tu pequeño grupo de estudio—, dijo Draco mientras continuaba arrancando hojas de su libreta.

—¿Por qué estás rasgando esas páginas?.

—¿Éstas?— Draco respondió, levantando los pedazos de papel. —Dado que obviamente no me necesitas para ayudarte a aprender a montar, y parece que no tienes tiempo para que yo te enseñe, entonces no hay motivo para este horario—, dijo mientras rasgaba los pedacitos restantes de papel en trozos aún más pequeños, arrojándolos en un cubo de basura cercano. —Tal vez Thomas Wright pueda enseñarte a montar. Mejor aún, quizás Pammy pueda. Desde luego, ya no quiero el trabajo—, dijo con ardor mientras volvía su atención a sus notas de Literatura.

Harry miró el cubo de basura por un largo momento, parpadeando para recuperar el dolor y la ira que sentía. Draco sabía, sabía cuánto Harry quería aprender a montar. Más importante aún, era algo que iban a hacer juntos. Pero Draco lo había arruinado todo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— Harry susurró.

Draco bufó. —He decidido no perder el tiempo, eso es todo. Sé cuándo reducir mis pérdidas. Ah, y por cierto, solo un pequeño consejo. Me he cogido a Pammy Smythwick y también todos los demás. No tiene estándares, ya sabes. Se follaría a una pared si pudiera.

Harry jadeó, era como si le hubiesen quitado la respiración en un breve y cruel giro. —¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —preguntó. Draco no respondió. Harry empujó hacia abajo el dolor tan lejos como pudo, pero no pudo detener las palabras cuando se cayeron de sus labios. —No eres más que un miserable y consentido mocoso. No puedo imaginar por qué alguna vez pensé que quería ser tu amigo. Que tengas una buena vida—, dijo antes de irse, preguntándose por qué se sometía a lo mismo una y otra y otra vez.

Draco miró a Harry irse, preguntándose cómo las cosas habían ido tan terriblemente mal. Todo lo que quería de Harry era un poco de consideración. ¿Era demasiado pedir? Él era su mejor amigo. No Nervioso Neville, o Thomas Wright, o, o Pammy Smythwick. Dios, ¡él la odiaba! Sabía que ella había marcado a Harry como su última conquista. Ella obtendría lo que quería y lo lastimaría, dejando que Draco recogiera los pedazos cuando ella terminara con él. Draco sabía cómo operaban las chicas como ella, ¿por qué Harry no podía verlo? O, lo que era más importante, ¿por qué no escuchaba lo que Draco estaba tratando de decirle? Draco miró el cubo de basura, resistiendo el impulso de reunir todos los pequeños trozos del programa de equitación que había hecho y pegarlos de nuevo. —Joder—, dijo en voz baja, preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

* * *

[1] _Queens_ _Gambit_ _Decline_ d es un movimiento de ajedrez.


	19. Capítulo 19: Rondando en mi cabeza

Por quinta vez, Harry trató de aplanarse el cabello. Era, por supuesto, una causa perdida. Le lanzó una mirada a Draco que estaba puliendo sus zapatos en la habitación. Ignorándolo. Harry suspiró mientras se alisaba los jeans y quitaba la pelusa invisible de su jersey de cachemira negro. Los pantalones vaqueros se sentían demasiado apretados, al igual que el jersey en realidad, pero Blaise le había asegurado que todo encajaba correctamente. Sin embargo, Blaise también le había dicho que dejara de tratar de alisarse el cabello y, en cambio, lo alborotara aún más, porque "las chicas se vuelven locas por el aspecto rebelde", haciendo que Harry dudara de su consejo de moda.

—¿Están listos para irnos?— Preguntó Blaise mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Er—, dijo Harry, reconsiderando la decisión de asistir a la fiesta.

—Deja de ser un bebé—, espetó Draco. —Salgamos de aquí—, le dijo Draco a Blaise, pasando junto a Harry como si no existiera.

Harry quería empujar, patear o gritar a Draco mientras salía de la habitación. Pero Blaise lo estaba mirando, como desafiándolo a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. Hubiera sido más fácil si Harry simplemente hubiera podido olvidarse de Draco, fingir que no existía, pero Harry pronto había descubierto que no podía hacerlo. No otra vez. Se preocupaba por Draco. Echaba de menos a su amigo.

—Todavía enojados, ya veo—, dijo Blaise mientras estudiaba sus uñas. —Lo que sea que hayas hecho, lograste hacerlo enfurecer.

—No hice una maldita cosa—, dijo Harry mientras daba la vuelta. —Draco Malfoy es un mocoso consentido que quiere joder todo lo que me importa—, gritó Harry, esperando que Draco lo hubiera escuchado.

Blaise rodó los ojos. —Lo que sea. Escucha, nos vamos en cinco minutos. Si no estás abajo, nos iremos sin ti—, dijo mientras se apartaba de la pared. —Deberías venir, sin embargo. La mejor venganza es pasar un buen rato—, dijo Blaise con un guiño antes de irse.

—Claro—, dijo Harry a su reflejo. —Porque podré pasar un buen rato en una fiesta en la que me sentiré cohibido, rodeado de personas que no conozco, pero que ya se conocen entre ellas, y preguntándome por qué diablos mi mejor amigo está actuando como un maldito idiota.

Blaise no llegó muy lejos antes de que Draco lo arrastrara a una pequeña alcoba. — Draco, no tenía idea de que te sintieras así hacia mí—, bromeó con un movimiento de sus pestañas.

—Deja de ser un idiota—, escupió Draco. —Mira, ya he hablado con Ron, ahora es tu turno.

—Está bien... ¿es este el momento en que me dices que los niños y niñas pueden jugar juegos especiales, pero solo deben hacerlo mientras usan guantes especiales de protección? ¿Necesitas practicar antes de tener que hablar con el pequeño Harry?.

—Púdrete, Zabini, lo digo en serio.

—¿En serio? Es tan difícil de decir contigo. Tu rutina de hermano mayor con Harry en las últimas semanas ha sido un poco exagerada y, francamente, un poco inquietante. Y ahora no hablan entre ustedes. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan enojado, de todos modos?.

Draco resopló. —Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Por supuesto que no—, murmuró Blaise. —Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

Draco tiró de su manga, un gesto nervioso al que casi nunca recurría. Blaise lo notó de inmediato. —¿Está todo bien? En serio, Draco, ¿qué está pasando?.

Draco dejó caer sus manos y respiró profundamente antes de mirar hacia arriba. —Prométete que cuidarás a Harry esta noche.

—¿Qué?.

—Prométeme que cuidarás de Harry. Que no permitirás que se comporte como un pendejo. Que lo mantendrás alejado de Pammy o cualquiera de las otras chicas. Ese tipo de cosas.

Blaise parpadeó y luego parpadeó un poco más. —Lo siento, pero creo que acabo de escuchar que me estás pidiendo que lleve a Harry a una fiesta, pero le impida divertirse en la ella. Emborracharnos y acostarnos con las chicas es lo que hacemos en ese tipo de eventos, Draco. Y Pammy está bastante interesada en nuestro Harry Potter. ¿Por qué negarle las delicias carnales? Ciertamente no la rechazaste cuando ella te eligió. ¿Me puedes decir por qué con Harry es diferente? ¿O es que no quieres ver a Pammy con nadie más? —Blaise preguntó con una sonrisa astuta.

—Harry no es así—, espetó Draco.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos. No había pasado por alto el hecho de que Draco no estaba respondiendo sus preguntas. —¿Y cómo es Harry, Draco?.

—Solo quiero decir... Mira, él ha vivido una vida realmente hermética... Nunca ha estado en una fiesta como esta y sabes que los tiburones lo devorarán si pueden. Quiero... mira, solo te estoy pidiendo que cuides de él, eso es todo. Simplemente no quiero que le pase algo malo.

Blaise se rio. —¿Y festejar a lo grande y besar chicas son cosas malas?.

—Eso no es lo que dije. Sabes tan bien como yo que Pammy no está solo interesada en eso. Solo cuida de él, ¿de acuerdo? Evita que se meta en demasiados problemas. Eso es todo lo que pido.

Blaise negó con la cabeza. Un millón de preguntas volaban por su mente, pero sabía que Draco no respondería a ninguna de ellas. —¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no tú?.

—Pensé que era obvio que Harry y yo estamos en medio un desacuerdo en este momento.

—Sí, Draco, lo notamos. Es un poco difícil no darnos cuenta cuando solo somos cuatro viviendo juntos y dos de los cuatro pretenden que el otro no existe.

—Lamento eso—, dijo Draco, comenzando a juguetear con su manga otra vez. —Es complicado.

Blaise resopló. — _Complicado_ ni siquiera puede describir lo que está pasando. Sin ofender, Draco, pero si estás demasiado molesto como para hablar con él, ¿por qué te importa lo que le pase?.

—Mira, solo porque no nos hablamos no significa que quiero que le pase algo malo. De todos modos, ¿qué pasa con todas estas preguntas? ¿Vas a hacer lo que pedí o no?— Draco exigió.

—Sí, claro—, dijo Blaise, confundido por las reacciones de Draco.

—Bueno, entonces, estamos perfectamente claros, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Draco antes de salir de la alcoba, dejando atrás a un incrédulo Blaise.

—¿Todo en orden?.

Blaise se dio la vuelta. Harry estaba allí, mirándolo con una expresión extraña mientras simultáneamente tiraba de su jersey como si un halar la tela de manera repetida pudiera hacerlo agrandar una o dos tallas.

—Deja eso—, dijo Blaise automáticamente. —Lo vas a arrugar. Créeme, no se verá bien, amigo.

Harry suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello, haciéndolo levantar en todas direcciones. —No conozco a nadie.

—Mentira. Me conoces a mí, a Ron y a Draco.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Sabes a qué me refiero. Esto no es... nunca he estado en algo así. Es una mala idea. Voy a volver. Tengo que estudiar un poco y algunas cosas que hacer.

Blaise estudió a Harry y pensó en lo que Draco le había dicho. Una vez tomada la decisión, se acercó a Harry antes de que pudiera escapar y colgó su brazo sobre sus hombros. —Escucha atentamente. Lecciones más difíciles aprenderás. Vamos a una fiesta. Las fiestas son divertidas. Debes divertirte. Si no te estás divirtiendo, será mi deber asegurarme de que lo hagas. Habrá bebidas, y música, y chicas medio borrachas en esta fiesta. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de las chicas medio borrachas?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Les gusta besar.

—Oh—, dijo Harry suavemente mientras tiraba de su jersey.

Blaise rodó los ojos. —Relájate, Potter. No te chuparán el alma ni nada.

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió. —Bien. Entonces. Fiesta. Diversión. Beber, eh, no bebo realmente. Bueno, nunca, en realidad. Quiero decir, no lo he hecho. Todavía no, quiero decir.

Blaise se rio entre dientes. —Ah, un dulce corderito. No te preocupes, Harry, lo solucionaremos esta noche. Te divertirás. Lo prometo. ¿De acuerdo?.

Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Sí, vale.

Blaise le apretó el hombro y lo soltó. —Me gusta escuchar eso. Vamos, movámonos, mi hermano Kevin es un tipo bastante inquieto. No te preocupes, Potter. Te cuidaremos.

Harry asintió de nuevo y se preguntó en qué se había metido.

—

Mientras Harry se recostaba en el sofá y saludaba a los transeúntes con una sonrisa torcida, todavía se preguntaba en qué se había metido, pero descubrió que no le importaba en ese momento en particular. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando en un cálido charco de agua, las pequeñas olas lamían suavemente los bordes de su mente. Pasó los dedos por los suaves patrones de la tapicería de felpilla, maravillado por la forma en que le hacía sentir un hormigueo en sus brazos. Se sentía relajado, y todo parecía un poco gracioso.

Se había molestado cuando Blaise lo había obligado a salir de su escondite y le había metió una botella fría en la mano una hora antes. La molestia parecía tonta ahora.

—Ayudará—, había dicho Blaise.

—¿Con que?— Harry había respondido.

—Estás demasiado tenso. No puedo divertirme cuando estás tenso. Y tengo que decir que, la pequeña fase lúgubre que estás pasando, acurrucándote en las sombras, frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente a todos, no te está ayudando, ni a ti ni a mí. Así que tómatelo, Potter. Te prometí una noche de diversión, y no hay nada como el coraje líquido.

Harry se había terminado esa botella. Y luego había obtenido otra. Y después de eso, los otros invitados ya no parecían tan atemorizantes o intimidantes. Se había alejado de su esquina y había conversado con ellos. Incluso había sonreído a algunas de las chicas de Collenton cuando Pammy saludó en su dirección.

Ahora, estaba extendido en el sofá, observando las locuras de todos los demás, riéndose de la tapicería de los sillones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry se sentía cómodo.

Y luego vio a Draco de pie en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, su brazo alrededor de una morena rala. Un fuerte silbido en el estómago de Harry lo distrajo de su felicidad. Había logrado evitar a Draco hasta ese momento, con la esperanza de que Draco lo buscara y hablara con él, pero parecía que lo único que le interesaba a Draco era hablar con una tonta chica. Harry no podía apartar la mirada. Vio como Draco se inclinaba y la besaba. La boca de Harry se secó y miró hacia otro lado. A Draco, al parecer, no le importaba tener que cuidarse del mundo.

—¡Hola, Harry!— Ron dijo mientras él y Blaise se acercaban. Ambos estaban agradablemente desarreglados, si sus ojos inyectados de sangre, sus palabras arrastradas y sus risitas eran algo en lo que fijarse

—Hey, Ron, Blaise—, dijo Harry, sintiendo como si la habitación se moviera un poco mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Pasándola bien?— preguntó Blaise.

—Sí—, dijo con una sonrisa perezosa. —A lo grande.

—Bien. Aquí,— dijo Ron mientras le ofrecía a Harry un vaso que contenía un líquido de color ámbar, casi derramándolo sobre él en el proceso. —Blaise dijo que... eso... espera... ¿qué dijiste?.

Blaise se rio y se dobló a la mitad. —Dije eso-eso-eso... espera, ¿qué dije? ¡Oh! Ya lo cuer... recu... er, recuerdo ahora. Dije que Harry solo había tomado dos cervezas hasta ahora.

—Entonces—, contestó Ron, — te trajimos un poco de jugo para beber. Parecías triste hace un momento, Harry. No puedes estar triste en la fiesta de la cabaña. ¡Es hora de un jugo feliz!.

Harry tomó el vaso y lo olió cautelosamente. Olía a jugo de manzana. —¿Jugo de manzana?— preguntó.

—Sí. Jugo. Jugo de manzana, refresco y... felicidad—, dijo Ron. —Solo que, tienes que... debes beberlo rápido.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó Harry, todavía olfateando el contenido del vaso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Porque es una tradición. Un brindis entre amigos—, dijo Ron mientras blandía su propia cerveza.

—Oh—, dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco fuera de sí. —¿Deberíamos llamar a Draco, entonces?.

—¡No!— Blaise chilló, antes de callar a Ron mientras Ron lo callaba. —No—, susurró Blaise. Se adelantó y puso su mano sobre la oreja de Harry. —Está ocupado—, Blaise susurró solemnemente.

Harry miró y vio que Draco y la chica morena aún se estaban besando. —Sí, supongo que sí—, dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Prometer... er, le prometí que cuidaría de ti—, dijo Blaise al oído de Harry, obviamente pensando que estaba susurrando. —Y necesitas un trago.

—¿Prometiste qué?— Preguntó Harry, tratando de analizar lo que Blaise había dicho.

—¡Shh!— Blaise amonestó antes de sostener su bebida. —Vamos, es tradición.

—Bien— dijo Harry levantando su vaso, su atención dividida entre Draco y la morena. —Por la amistad—, dijo Harry, mientras chocaba su vaso de plástico contra el cuello de las botellas de cerveza de Ron y Blaise.

—¡Por los amigos!— exclamaron mientras tiraban hasta el fondo el resto de su cerveza y miraban con complicidad mientras Harry tragaba su "jugo".

Harry se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y frunció el ceño. —Me quemó la garganta—, dijo con voz ronca.

Ron y Blaise intercambiaron miradas. —Er, sí. Es el agua de soda.

Harry, distraído por Draco llevando a la morena a otra habitación, solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal si te consigo un poco más?— Preguntó Ron mientras tomaba el vaso de la mano de Harry y se escabullía.

Harry se giró hacia Blaise y la habitación se tambaleó un poco a su alrededor. —Whoa—, dijo, cayendo de nuevo en el sofá.

—¿La cerveza se te está subiendo, amigo?— Blaise preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Creo que sí—, dijo Harry, sintiendo una agradable oleada de mareo sobre él. Chasqueó los labios, se sentían un poco entumecidos. Su garganta se sentía reseca, también.

—¿Sediento?— Ron preguntó, volviendo.

Harry asintió y se acercó al zumo. Se lo tragó de nuevo, notando que apenas ardía esta vez. Encogiéndose de hombros, extendió su vaso por más.

Ron y Blaise intercambiaron miradas. —Er, tal vez quieras reducir la velocidad del jugo, amigo.

—¿Por qué?— Dijo Harry, preguntándose por qué las cosas sonaban tan lejanas. —Es solo jugo y refresco, ¿no?.

—Claro,— chilló Blaise mientras él y Ron se callaban y se alejaban dando tumbos, dejando a Harry confundido y desorientado en el sofá.

A Harry le pareció que alguien había puesto una gran pared de vidrio ondulando entre él y todos los demás. Todo lo que veía, todo lo que escuchaba, tenía una calidad distorsionada. Se habría levantado y se habría quejado si hubiera creído que podía. Tal como estaba, Harry estaba contento de poder tumbarse en el sofá, con los ojos medio cerrados. Había tomado unos cuantos vasos más de "jugo feliz", preguntándose por qué la cerveza parecía afectarlo tanto. Después de un rato, dejó de preocuparse y simplemente disfrutó del acogedor sofá de chenille.

Y luego sintió unas suaves manos apretando sus brazos. Alguien había logrado colocarse detrás del vidrio. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, un acto que parecía tomar una increíble cantidad de esfuerzo, y abrió los ojos.

—Hola Harry—, dijo Pammy con una risita.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron por un segundo. —Hola, Pammy,— dijo arrastrando las palabras, preguntándose por qué era tan difícil hacer que salieran las palabras que quería decir. Él la miró con ojos vidriosos y brillantes. —¿Dónde está tu sombrero?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido. —No llevas sombrero—. Harry dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. —Pammy siempre usa sombreros. Sombreros horribles—, soltó una risita y murmuró para sí mismo.

Pammy se acurrucó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. —No hay sombreros esta noche, Harry—, le susurró al oído. —Podrían estorbar.

Harry trató de levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos. Encontró imposible hacer ambas cosas. Se conformó con abrir los ojos. —¿Estorbar para qué?— preguntó.

—Esto—, dijo Pammy, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y flotaba por un segundo. Harry se volvió bizco mirándola, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Los labios de la chica comenzaron a fruncirse mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Harry fue asaltado por el empalagoso olor de gardenias demasiado maduras. Abrió la boca para toser, pero fue silenciado mientras los fríos y regordetes labios de Pammy se apretaban contra los suyos. La presión fue suave y casta y sabía a cerezas. Terminó antes de que comenzara.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y le dio a Harry una mirada calculadora. Harry le devolvió la mirada, con los labios fruncidos, percatándose de que acababan de besarlo, por primera vez. Pammy Smythwick lo había besado. Harry estaba completamente impresionado.

—¿Te gustó, Harry?— Pammy susurró.

—Sí, claro—, dijo Harry, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan despreocupado acerca de todo el asunto. No se había sentido en absoluto como había pensado que sería. No hubo chispas o fuegos artificiales o cualquier otro sentimiento que la gente usaba para describir los primeros besos. Era solo una presión en los labios: fríos, regordetes y pegajosos. —¿Por qué?— arrastró las palabras.

Pammy se encogió de hombros. —Sentí deseos de besarte, así que lo hice. ¿Nunca haces cosas solo porque sientes ganas de hacerlo, Harry?.

—Er...

—¿Cosas como esta?— Preguntó Pammy mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba nuevamente, solo que esta vez con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior que lo invitó a abrir la boca.

Harry retrocedió, bastante perplejo. —Me mordiste. ¿Por qué me morderías?— preguntó, mientras miraba a su alrededor, esperando ver a Blaise, o, más importante aún, a Draco, quién rondaba en su cabeza. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. La independencia no se sentía tan aplastante como se había sentido antes.

Pammy soltó una risita. —No te mordí. Mordisqueé. Eso es lo que hace la gente cuando besa. Seguramente lo sabías, ¿no?— preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Bueno... quiero decir... ¿eh, qué?— Harry tartamudeó.

Pammy puso los ojos en blanco y fue directamente al grano. —Me gustas, Harry. ¿No te gusto? ¿Aunque sea solo un poco?.

—Claro—, dijo Harry. —Amigo. Como tú. Esp... espepcial... especialmente sin los sombreros—, dijo con una sonrisa, creyéndose terriblemente listo. Quizás había reaccionado exageradamente. Podía manejar a Pammy Smythwick.

—Eres muy lindo, Harry. ¿Lo sabías? —, Preguntó Pammy mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de él y le pasaba una mano por el estómago.

Harry se quedó sin aliento en la garganta. Era extraño tener a alguien tan cerca, tocándolo de esa manera, de una manera agradable. Se concentró en la mano suave que acariciaba la parte delantera de su jersey, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Una extraña sensación de aleteo burbujeó y lo hizo retorcerse un poco y emitir extraños sonidos de asfixia.

Pammy se inclinó y besó a un lado del cuello de Harry. Le hizo cosquillas y Harry intentó alejarse. —Sí, muy, muy lindo. Sabes que todas las chicas aquí piensan que sí. Pero yo soy la única que te gusta, ¿no es así?— preguntó ella mientras su mano bajaba y cubría la polla de Harry.

—¡Santa mierda!— Exclamó Harry, casi saltando del sofá. Era como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo hubieran cobrado vida. Nunca había sentido algo como eso. Nadie lo había tocado allí. Harry supo entonces que no podía manejar a Pammy Smythwick: se movía demasiado rápido y sabía qué hacer para hacerle sentir que era el día más caluroso y el más frío del mundo, todo al mismo tiempo. Levantó la vista, esperando ver a Draco. Él no estaba allí. Harry no sabía qué hacer, y tanto su cerebro como sus piernas —que notó, para su horror, se estaban extendiendo un poco para darle mejor acceso a Pammy— no estaban para nada interesados en su confusión o angustia. Cuando volvió a apretar, Harry gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Y cedió.

Pammy soltó una risita. —Te gusta eso, ¿verdad?.

Harry gimió en respuesta. —Nadie me ha tocado así antes—, admitió, su concentración, junto con el resto de él, se concentraban únicamente en su endurecido pene.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que eras virgen. Ninguna de las otras chicas me creía. Y, aún mejor, te tengo todo para mí—, dijo con voz cantarina mientras frotaba y apretaba su agarre a un ritmo frustrante que Harry no podía descifrar.

Harry jadeó por los confusos sonidos de fondo mientras resistía el impulso de cubrir la mano de la chica con la suya y hacerla ir más rápido. ¿Y qué si Draco rondaba por su cabeza? Lo que fuese que Pammy estuviera haciendo se sentía grandioso, y nada malo podía provenir de algo que se sentía tan bien.

—Creo que es hora de que tengas una lección, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Hmm? ¿Te gustaría una lección?.

Harry deseaba desesperadamente que Pammy se callara. Sus brillosos labios que se movían para hablar y reír, su sabor a cereza y su perfume fétido de gardenia se interponían en el camino de la sensación más increíble que jamás había experimentado. —¿Qué?— dijo eventualmente cuando se le preguntó, una vez más, si quería una lección de algún tipo. —Estamos en una fiesta. No tengo mis notas—, murmuró, dispuesto a que Pammy estrujara un poco más y mucho más rápido.

—Está bien. No necesitas tus libros para esta lección. Vamos. Vamos a un lugar un poco más privado—, dijo mientras se levantaba y tiraba de Harry del sofá.

Harry maulló y se sintió muy enojado de que ella hubiera apartado la mano. Pammy debía haber entendido, porque soltó una risita y prometió a Harry que lo que le enseñaría le gustaría mucho más, que sería mucho mejor. Así que Harry se tambaleó desde el sofá y siguió a Pammy tontamente, su cerebro empañado de lujuria y alcohol, sin prestar atención a donde iba.

—Aquí estamos—, dijo Pammy mientras guiaba a Harry a una cama pequeña y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Vio a Harry tirado en la cama. Negó con la cabeza y rio disimuladamente. Sospechaba que Blaise y Ron le habían dado a Harry el jugo feliz de los gemelos para beber, una potente combinación de agua de soda, jugo de manzana y alcohol. Iba a tener una resaca infernal por la mañana, pero ella iba a disfrutarlo mientras pudiera. No había nada tan maravilloso como un chico lindo y obediente. Ella se acercó y le desabrochó el cinturón y los botones del pantalón.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?— Harry farfulló mientras trataba de sentarse. Los besos y las caricias lo hacían sentir cosquillas. Su mente estaba borrosa y el mareo perezoso de antes parecía más pronunciado.

Pammy lo empujó hacia atrás suavemente y lo hizo callar. —Prometo que te va a gustar. Te gustó cuando te estaba tocando, ¿verdad?— preguntó mientras apretaba su pene en recordatorio.

Los ojos de Harry se movieron hacia atrás y él gimió. —Oh, joder—, susurró en voz baja, su cuerpo se volvió flojo.

—Eso pensé—, dijo Pammy, mientras comenzaba a bajar los pantalones de Harry.

—

Draco estaba pasando un momento miserable. Ni siquiera su agradable borrachera podía sacarlo del caos. Todavía estaba enojado con Harry. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo a un lado una vez que llegaron a la escuela? Draco debía ser siempre su prioridad, ¿Harry no lo sabía? Draco siempre lo ponía a él primero. Él había movido su propio su horario de estudio para enseñarle a Harry a montar. Incluso había hecho presentaciones para Harry: había dejado en claro que Harry era su amigo y, como tal, merecía respeto y reconocimiento. ¿Y qué había hecho Harry? Le había dado la espalda y se había unido a grupos de estudio, había aceptado invitaciones a compromisos a los que Draco no estaba invitado, y había hecho amigos que Draco no conocía. Había actuado como si Draco no le importara. Gruñó y negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en Harry nunca más. Pensar en Harry lo lastimaba. Además, Harry no era su responsabilidad, no esa noche.

Sacó otra cerveza de la cocina y escudriñó a la multitud. La morena había desaparecido, notó. Había intentado hablar con ella, había llegado incluso a besarla un poco, pero, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía ponerse de buen humor. Necesitaba una forma de escaparse, había pensado para sí mismo. Dio un largo trago y buscó a alguien más que pudiera llamar su atención. Fue entonces cuando notó que Harry no estaba en ninguna parte. " _Tanto para no pensar en Harry_ ", pensó, mientras maldecía por lo bajo y buscaba a Blaise.

—Blaise—, dijo Draco cuando encontró a su amigo.

—¿Qué? —Blaise dijo mientras se ponía a un lado, tratando de darse la vuelta. —Draco—, dijo en voz alta y con una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro. —Draco, Draco, Draco... mi mejor amigo—, cantó mientras tiraba de Draco en un abrazo de oso, haciendo caso omiso de su graznido indecoroso.

—¡Déjame ir! Dios, hueles como si te hubieras bañado con cerveza—, dijo Draco mientras se libraba de las manos de Blaise. —¿Dónde está Harry? Creí que te había dicho que lo vigilaras.

Blaise hizo un gran ademán de balancearse, buscando a Harry, llamándolo como si fuera un gatito. —No. No veo a Harry en ninguna parte.

Draco gruñó con frustración. —Lo sé, idiota. Te pregunté dónde estaba. ¿Dónde está Harry?.

Blaise miró a su alrededor otra vez. —No sé.

—Jodido Cristo—, juró Draco por lo bajo. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?.

Blaise dejó su bebida para poder pensar. Cerró los ojos y arrugó la cara en profunda concentración. —¡Pammy!— dijo finalmente. Blaise se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando a Draco por los hombros en busca de apoyo. —Ella lo estaba besando—, dijo con una risita cómplice.

Una rabia caliente e indefinida recorrió a Draco. —Maldita sea, Blaise. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a esa pequeña mujerzuela cerca de Harry?.

—A Harry no parecía importarle, amigo,— dijo Blaise, casi pareciendo serio en ese momento. —¿Por qué te importa, de todos modos? No es como si estuvieras interesado en ella. ¿O lo estás?.

—Que te jodan,— escupió Draco mientras giraba sobre sus talones, luchando por encontrar a Pammy y Harry antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrarlos. La cabaña no era tan grande y no había muchos lugares a donde ir. Draco tenía una buena idea de lo que Pammy tenía intención de hacer, pero eso no lo preparó para la sorpresa y la rabia que sintió cuando entró en un pequeño dormitorio y encontró a Harry tendido en la cama, completamente borracho, y Pammy equilibrándose para darle una mamada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— Draco gritó mientras atacaba a Pammy y la empujaba fuera del camino.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?— Pammy escupió, ya no era una colegiala risueña. —Tendrás la habitación libre suficientemente pronto. Danos al resto de nosotros una oportunidad de usarla—, dijo mientras volvía a levantarse.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses,— gruñó Draco, interponiéndose entre ella y Harry.

Harry no se sentía bien en absoluto. Su estómago estaba haciendo gorgoteos extraños, su corazón latía con fuerza, y el mareo era mucho peor que antes. Y el tiempo parecía estarle jugando trucos divertidos, también. Un segundo, Pammy estaba hablando con él en el sofá (sin preocuparse por su incapacidad para responder de manera coherente) y al siguiente estaba recostado en una cama en una habitación que no reconocía. Un segundo llevaba toda su ropa; al siguiente, ya no. No tenía idea de lo que Pammy estaba haciendo o de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada vez que la niebla en su mente se alzaba lo suficiente como para preguntar, Pammy lo distraía con delicados toques y tirones. Reducido a gimoteos y maullidos, carente de pensamiento racional, Harry solo dejó que las cosas sucedieran.

Hubo voces que hicieron que le doliera la cabeza. Pammy había dejado de tocarlo, dejó de hacerlo sentir bien. ¿Por qué Pammy no lo estaba haciendo sentir bien? Ella estaba hablando con alguien más. Sonaba como Draco. ¡Draco! Draco sabría qué hacer. Siempre le decía a Harry si estaba haciendo algo mal, o si tenía que estar haciendo otra cosa, o por qué ya no llevaba zapatos, pantalones o calzoncillos. ¿Por qué Draco estaba allí? ¿Quería que Pammy lo tocara también? ¿Estaba enojado porque ella estaba tocando a Harry?

Harry trató de sentarse y preguntar, pero el mundo, que había estado dando vueltas de forma agradable unos momentos antes, se convirtió en un malhumorado torbellino que hizo que Harry quisiera vomitar. Trató de ponerse en posición fetal, esperando que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero solo logró torcer la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia un lado. Gimió. Todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse e irse a dormir. —¿Draco? ¿Pammy?— llamó, pero ninguno le prestó atención.

—Lo siento, Draco, —dijo Pammy con un movimiento de sus pestañas, —No sabía que todavía estabas interesado en mí. Déjame ocuparme de Harry y luego podemos irnos. Será rápido, estoy segura —, dijo con una risita.

Draco estaba furioso. —¡Tú, pequeña perra barata! ¿Aprovechándote a Harry y luego pensando que dejaré que me toques? ¿Por quién me tomas?.

—Un cachondo chico de quince años que no podrá ver a ninguna otra chica hasta las vacaciones de otoño—, dijo Pammy con naturalidad. —Además, Draco, la última vez que me fijé, Harry no necesitaba de ningún guardián.

—Harry está borracho, Pammy. Y nunca ha hecho algo como esto.

—¡Lo sé! Pobrecito. ¿Te imaginas, Draco? ¿Quince años y siendo virgen? No te preocupes, ahora está en mis manos—, dijo mientras ella, nuevamente, hacía un movimiento para volver a su posición.

—Una mierda, no lo harás,— bramó Draco, alejando a Pammy.

Las fuertes voces lastimaban los oídos de Harry. —Ow—, lloriqueó mientras trataba de cambiar a una posición más cómoda. Esta vez, sin embargo, rodó hacia el lado equivocado y se cayó de la cama con un fuerte golpe. —Joder—, soltó, agarrándose la cabeza y preguntándose, de nuevo, dónde estaban sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos. Nada más sobre la surrealista situación en la que estaba lo golpeó, el único misterio digno de su atención eran sus pantalones y calzoncillos faltantes. ¿A dónde demonios se habían ido?

Draco y Pammy se voltearon al sonido de Harry cayendo de la cama. Draco corrió. —Fuera—, bramó por encima de su hombro a Pammy. —Diles a Blaise y Ron que quiero verlos. Ahora.

Pammy puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. —Fenómeno—, murmuró entre dientes antes de enderezarse la falda, alisarse el pelo y salir de la habitación como si acabara de tener el mejor sexo de su vida.

Draco no le prestó atención a Pammy, estaba concentrado en Harry. —¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Puedes oírme?— preguntó.

—¿Draco?— Harry maulló lastimosamente. —Me duele. No tengo pantalones. Yo... No puedo sentir mis labios. ¿Por qué no tengo pantalones?— preguntó.

Draco suspiró y llevó a Harry a una posición más cómoda. —Jodido Cristo, Harry. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?.

—¿Buscar _m' pantalons_?" Preguntó Harry, sus ojos finalmente se abrieron. Su expresión era aturdida.

—Maldita sea—, juró Draco. —Acuéstate y levanta las piernas—. Harry obedeció y Draco comenzó a jalar los pantalones y los calzoncillos de Harry, los cuales estaban enrollados alrededor de sus tobillos y probable la razón por la que se había caído de la cama.

Los ojos de Draco se desviaron hacia abajo y notaron que Harry todavía estaba medio duro, su erección marcada a raíz de la partida de Pammy. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro, casi guiñando un ojo a Draco, mientras Harry intentaba levantar sus piernas. Las manos de Draco se detuvieron. Lo miró, comparándolo silenciosamente con el suyo, como había hecho con otros chicos, y como otros chicos habían hecho con él. El de Harry era rosado y parecía del mismo tamaño que el suyo. Por la forma en que la luz lo golpeaba, Draco imaginó que era suave como el terciopelo. Tenía un poco de vello negro y enmarañado alrededor de su escroto, que, a su manera, parecía igualmente suave. Draco tenía bastante vello en el mismo lugar, pero había algo en el negro, la virilidad de eso contrastaba con la inocencia de Harry.

Draco miró fijamente, sin prestar atención a los reticentes movimientos de Harry, el ruido sordo del estéreo en la otra habitación o a la charla bulliciosos de borrachos, a nada de eso. Era como si el mundo se hubiera reducido a ese momento, esa habitación. El tiempo se extendió hasta que dejó de moverse por completo. Era surrealista. Por lo tanto, en ese contexto, y atrapado como estaba en la agradable bruma del alcohol, no parecía haber nada de malo en alcanzar y tocar el pene de Harry para ver si se sentía tan aterciopelado como aparentaba. La mano de Draco se extendió. Sus dedos comenzaron a enrollarse con anticipación. Su respiración se aceleró. Estaba casi allí.

La voz de Harry lo detuvo cuando sus dedos se movieron hacia la cabeza del pene de Harry. —Tengo frío. ¿Has encontrado mis pantalones?— Preguntó con voz suave y cantarina mientras movía las piernas hacia una posición más cómoda.

Draco arrebató la mano. El sonido bajo de la música y la cháchara bulliciosa de la otra sala lo golpearon como un gong cacofónico. Jadeó, incrédulo por lo que casi había hecho. —Joder, debo estar muy ebrio—, murmuró en voz baja mientras levantaba apresuradamente los pantalones y los calzoncillos de Harry, manteniendo la cabeza girada hacia un lado todo el tiempo. Se dijo a sí mismo que simplemente había tenido un breve lapso de curiosidad. Después de todo, él siempre había sido un chico curioso. Tenía sentido que hubiera tenido curiosidad por Harry.

Y ahora tenía que concentrarse en evitar que Harry se lastimara a sí mismo. Estaba tratando de rodar hacia un lado y hacerse bolita, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cuánto bebiste, Harry?— Preguntó Draco mientras trataba de mantener a Harry quieto mientras terminaba su tarea de colocarle la ropa.

—Dos cervezas—, dijo Harry. —Basta—, murmuró. —Quiero darme la vuelta.

—Todavía no, no, y eso es imposible. ¿Cuánto bebiste realmente?.

—Eso es todo. Lo juro. Y luego, y luego,... hey, hueles bien—, dijo Harry con una risita. —Mejor que Pammy.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba secretamente complacido de que la tonta Pammy no hubiera impresionado a Harry tanto como creía haberlo hecho. —Y luego qué, Harry—, insistió mientras terminaba de arreglar los botones del pantalón de Harry y abrochaba su cinturón, todo con precisión clínica.

—Y luego, y luego... jugo. Tuve jugo. No me gustó mucho al principio. Oye, oye, oye—, dijo Harry, golpeando a Draco con su mano, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Detente. Estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó Draco, tratando de apartarse de la palma de Harry.

—¿Sabías que el zumo de manzana es efervescente? ¿También que te quema la garganta al principio? No creo que me guste el jugo de manzana, no más—, dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. Rodó y se agarró el estómago. —¿Draco? No me siento tan bien—, gimió lastimosamente mientras se ponía a cuatro patas y luego en cuclillas, como si quisiera intentar ponerse de pie.

En ese momento, Blaise y Ron entraron tambaleándose, luciendo bastante malhumorados.

—¿Qué diablos le hiciste? ¿Le diste el jugo? ¿Lo hiciste?— Rugió Draco mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a sus compañeros de dormitorio.

—¿Draco?— Harry llamó mientras jalaba de la pierna del pantalón de Draco.

—Solo un poco. Era como la maldita muerte cuando llegó. ¿Cómo se suponía que sabríamos que era un maldito peso ligero?— Preguntó Ron, sintiéndose mucho más sobrio frente a la desconcertante ira de Draco. Pammy les había advertido que Draco estaba actuando como un lunático trastornado. Estaba agradecido de que Hermione hubiera insistido en que dejara de beber una hora antes. Nunca hubiera podido tratar con Draco si hubiera estado cayéndose de borracho, como Blaise.

—Nos dijiste que... nos dijiste que _cuidrams_ ", bramó Blaise mientras se mecía de lado a lado. —No estaba feliz. Lo hicimos feliz—, dijo.

—¿Draco?— Harry gimió, tirando con insistencia.

—Sabías que nunca había estado en una fiesta como esta. Te dije que lo vigilaras. ¿Y qué es lo haces? Lo encierras y lo dejas en las garras de Pammy. ¿Sabes lo que trataba de hacer? ¿Lo que pudo haberle hecho si no hubiera llegado? —Preguntó Draco, ignorando los torpes golpecitos de Harry.

—Tiene quince años, Draco. Puede cuidar de sí mismo. No es un niño pequeño. Además, probablemente necesitaba lo que Pammy le iba a hacer, y, si yo fuera él, me hubiera molestado de que me hubieras interrumpido. Ya sabes cómo funciona Pammy. Según recuerdo, fuiste una de sus primeras "selecciones". Ella escogió a Harry este año, eso es bueno para él. Estoy seguro de que estaba rogando por eso —, dijo Ron. Blaise asintió vigorosamente en apoyo.

Draco se lanzó hacia adelante, arrastrando a Harry con él. —Retráctate, hijo de puta. ¡Harry no es así!.

Ron levantó las cejas. —Espera. ¿Estás defendiendo la virtud de Harry? ¿No de Pammy? ¿Eso está permitido?— le preguntó a Blaise, quien tartamudeó, parpadeó e intentó lucir como si tuviera algo inteligente que agregar a la conversación.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, Harry golpeó su pierna otra vez y gimió, —Draco,— tan fuerte como pudo.

—¿Qué?— Draco espetó, finalmente mirando a Harry.

—Creo que... Creo que... oh, joder—, dijo antes de vomitar sobre los zapatos nuevos y muy caros de Draco. —Creo que voy a vomitar—, susurró mientras caía de lado y se desmayaba.

—

Harry iba a matar a quienquiera que le hubiera hecho eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía alguien a meterle calcetines sucios en la boca, sujetarle con una prensa de acero la frente y cubrirlo con mantas de plomo? ¿Y qué pasaba con el olor? ¿Se había quedado dormido en una cervecería? ¿Y por qué estaba tan caliente? Arrugó la nariz y gimió: el sonido era demasiado fuerte y le dolió aún más la cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta, arrepintiéndose al instante siguiente. El trastornado bastardo le había vertido ácido en la garganta también. Eso era lo único que podía explicar el terrible sabor en su boca, la forma en que su estómago se retorcía y se gruñía, y la sensación cruda en su garganta.

—Vamos Harry, date la vuelta—, alguien muy cerca terminó de quebrarlo.

Harry retrocedió por la voz y trató de esconderse entre las mantas a su alrededor. ¿Si se escondía del ruido, el olor y todo lo demás, el vicioso revoloteo en su estómago desaparecería? Su estómago pareció encontrar esa idea muy graciosa, ya que se retorció de dentro hacia afuera y empujó su contenido hacia la garganta de Harry, al menos eso era lo que sentía.

—Voy a vomitar—, farfulló Harry mientras pateaba las mantas e intentaba darse la vuelta

—Haces que todo sea difícil—, murmuró la voz mientras unas manos expertas lo ponían de lado y le guiaban la cabeza por el costado de la cama, justo cuando comenzó a vomitar.

—Eso es todo. Todo al cubo—, murmuró la voz, sonando un poco más amable, —¿Más?.

Harry negó con la cabeza y la sacó del cubo. Se arrastró un poco y se acurrucó. Quería volver a dormirse, pero esas malditas manos no lo dejaban en paz. Ahora estaban tratando de llevarlo a una posición sentada. Esas manos deseaban su muerte.

—Basta—, farfulló Harry.

—Vamos. Debes beber esto—, dijo la voz mientras empujaba el borde de un vaso entre sus labios.

Harry volvió la cabeza. —No—, gimió, su estómago amenazaba con un motín si algo volvía a pasar por sus labios.

—Harry, tienes que beber esto. Te hará sentir mejor.

—No,— Harry gimió de nuevo, tratando de luchar cuando las manos giraron su cabeza y volcaron el vaso, forzándolo a tragar su contenido. Era gaseoso y frío y sabía un poco como agua de limón con tiza. Tragó un poco del agua, sin importarle que la mayor parte cayera por su barbilla.

—¿Más?.

Harry negó con la cabeza e intentó deslizarse debajo de las sábanas, pero fue frustrado una vez más.

—Oh no, no lo harás—, dijo la voz mientras alejaba las mantas. —Tienes que levantarte. Te sentirás mejor si lo haces.

Harry gimió. Levantó sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Escuchó un suspiro y el sonido del vidrio que era depositado en la mesita de noche.

—A veces eres un bebé.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry reconoció con quién estaba hablando. Draco. Draco estaba allí. Hablando con él, haciéndole beber agua de tiza y sosteniendo un balde para vomitar. Mientras partes de la noche anterior regresaban corriendo, Harry gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. —Por favor dime que no vomité en tus zapatos—, graznó mientras presionaba su rostro aún más contra sus rodillas.

Draco resopló. —No pensé que lo recordarías. Ya te habías ido muy lejos en ese punto.

Harry levantó la cabeza lentamente y abrió los ojos por primera vez esa mañana. La luz del sol le lastimó los ojos y giró la cabeza para que se acostumbraran. Escuchó a Draco murmurar algo en voz baja acerca de "Harry y las ventanas" antes de que la habitación se oscureciera. Harry se giró y parpadeó. Instintivamente buscó sus lentes en el pequeño soporte de la cama, tirando cosas, hasta que Draco los empujó en su mano.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry mientras se los ponía y miraba hacia arriba. El cabello de Draco estaba revuelto y sus ropas arrugadas. El cansancio estropeaba sus facciones, creando líneas y sombras en su cara —¿Qué te ha pasado?— Harry espetó, haciendo una mueca por lo fuerte que sonaba su voz en la pequeña habitación. Miró a su alrededor. —¿Dónde estamos?.

—Alguien tuvo que quedarse despierto toda la noche y evitar que su mejor amigo se enfermara por completo. Y todavía estamos en la cabaña—. Draco ladeó la cabeza. —¿No recuerdas haber venido anoche?.

Harry miró a su alrededor. —Erm, no.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. —Me imagino—, murmuró. Draco jugueteó con su manga. —Er, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?.

Harry presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y obligarse a sí mismo a recordar no estaba ayudando. Era como tratar de desenredar una cuerda metafísica, pensó, mientras recorría sus recuerdos. —Recuerdo haber bebido la cerveza que Blaise me dio. Me sentí bien, ya sabes. Relajado y feliz. Recuerdo haberme sentado en el sofá y pensar que la tapicería era fantástica—. Harry bufó. —Esa debería haber sido la primera pista de que había bebido demasiado, creo.

—Jodido peso ligero—, murmuró Draco mientras se sentaba en la cama, cerca de los pies de Harry.

—Entonces Blaise y Ron vinieron y brindamos... por la amistad, o algo así. No sé exactamente, no lo sé. Y luego me dieron ese jugo.

—Sí, oí todo sobre el maldito jugo—, ladró Draco.

Harry hizo una mueca y cubrió sus oídos. —No tan fuerte. Por favor.

—Lo siento. Bueno, sigue.

—Me dijeron que era solo agua de soda y jugo de manzana como en la fiesta de los Smythwicks, solo...

—¿Sí?.

—Bueno, me quemó la garganta al principio.

Draco suspiró con exasperación. —¿Por qué lo bebiste, entonces? Honestamente, Harry. Esa debió ser la primera pista de que no debiste haber bebido tanto.

Harry miró hacia abajo y rozó sus dedos contra la sábana. La escena de Draco besando a esa pequeña zorra morena mientras lo ignoraba parpadeando ante sus ojos. —Vi... pensé... supongo que no me importó mucho después de eso.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?.

Harry suspiró y levantó la vista. —¿Por qué hemos estado peleando?.

Draco parpadeó. —¿Disculpa?.

—¿Por qué hemos estado peleando? Es estúpido. Eres mi mejor amigo y siento que somos prácticamente extraños.

Draco resopló. —No puedo imaginar por qué—, dijo.

—¿Qué?.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana. No estaba seguro de qué decir, en realidad. —Desde que llegaste a Wolsford, es como si hubieras salido del camino para evitarme a m mis consejos—. Draco frunció la nariz. —Eres mi mejor amigo, y preferiste pasar más tiempo con nervioso Neville que conmigo. Me heriste, estúpido idiota.

La boca de Harry se abrió y sus ojos se agrandaron. —Desde que llegué a Wolsford, fue como si hubieras tenido que manejar mi vida dictando de quién puedo ser amigo, cómo debo actuar, qué puedo vestir. Honestamente, Draco, soy capaz de resolver mis propios asuntos.— Harry presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. Todo el asunto de hablar no estaba ayudando a su dolor de cabeza. —Mira, esto, todo esto, es nuevo para mí. Fiestas, chicas, ropa de lujo, escuela de lujo, compañeros de clase elegantes... amigos. No, no estoy seguro de quién soy o de quién debo ser la mayoría del tiempo. Solo estoy tratando de resolverlo, Draco. No estoy tratando de hacerte daño. Y tú, de todas las personas, debes saber que no soy... no soy... bueno, ya sabes, bueno para relacionarme con la gente, —terminó Harry en un susurro.

Draco se miró las manos. —Solo quiero que encajes. Quiero que lo pases fácil.

—Sí, pero en tus términos—, le advirtió Harry a la ligera. —No soy tú. Solo soy... bueno, solo soy yo, solo Harry. Eso es todo lo que quiero ser, Draco. Me haces sentir que no es suficiente.

—Por supuesto que es suficiente. Solo quiero un poco de consideración, ya sabes. Siento que a veces tenemos muy poco en común, y, bueno, como las lecciones de equitación...— Draco dejó de hablar.

La habitación permaneció en silencio cuando ambos chicos comenzaron a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

Harry rompió el silencio primero. —¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tenemos muchas cosas en común. Somos los reyes errantes, ¿recuerdas?.

Draco resopló, pero no levantó la vista.

—Hablo en serio—, dijo Harry mientras se arrastraba por la cama, más cerca de Draco. —Nadie sabe de la mierda por la que hemos pasado. Y mira, lo siento. Debería haber sido más considerado. Simplemente... no sé. El profesor Snape me dijo que necesitaba ser más independiente y creo que me lo tomé demasiado en serio—. Harry se mordió el labio. —Sobre las lecciones de equitación. Realmente lo siento mucho. Entiendo por qué no quieres enseñarme. Puedo inscribirme en las clases para el próximo trimestre, o algo así.

Draco suspiró. —Eres bastante denso, ¿lo sabías?— gruñó.

La cabeza de Harry estaba inclinada hacia un lado y su nariz estaba arrugada en concentración. Draco casi se rio. —Por supuesto que todavía voy enseñarte. Y lo lamento. Lo hago, eh, entiendo lo de Neville y todos los demás. Entiendo que no eres igual a mí, y no me importa que no lo seas, realmente. Yo solo... No quiero que eso nos impida ser amigos.

—No lo hará. Me gusta que seas diferente a mí. Entonces, ¿eh, amigos otra vez?.

—Amigos. Quiero decir, te dejé vomitar en mis zapatos, ¿no?.

Harry hizo una mueca, más recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a él. Sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos y gimió. Sintió un movimiento en la cama y había estado a punto de golpear a Draco para que dejara de moverse, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y vio el borde de un cubo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas vomitar?.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, todavía me siento terriblemente mal, pero estoy bien. Er, lo siento por tus zapatos, y por haber tenido que pasar toda la noche despierto, cuidándome. Realmente no quería beber tanto, realmente pensé que el jugo era solo jugo.

—Lo sé. ¿He mencionado que voy a matar a Blaise y a Ron?.

—¿Puedo ayudar?.

—No lo haría sin ti—. Draco devolvió el cubo al suelo y se alejó de Harry. Jugueteó con su manga. —Entonces, eh, ¿recuerdas algo más de lo de anoche?.

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó recordar cualquier otra cosa. Después de su brindis con Blaise y Ron, todo lo demás se había vuelto un poco confuso. Recordaba manos que lo tocaban. Las manos de Pammy. Los labios de Pammy. ¡Mierda! Su primer beso y él había estado demasiado borracho como para recordarlo correctamente. Ah, y había más, algo sobre lecciones... ¡maldita sea! Harry inhaló bruscamente y su cara se volvió de un carmesí brillante.

—¿Qué? ¡Que!

—Pammy me besó—, comenzó Harry lentamente. —Y luego... bueno... ella, eh, ella me tocó, creo.

—Te tocó...—, repitió Draco, como si persuadiera a Harry a decir más.

—Sí. Ya sabes... eh, abajo... abajo _allí_.

Draco rio disimuladamente. —¿Ahí abajo? Jesús, Harry, tenías los pantalones y los calzoncillos alrededor de los tobillos. Creo que puedes decir perfectamente pene, polla o verga, o algo así.

Harry farfulló y se puso rojo mientras Draco seguía riéndose y sacaba otros eufemismos para su pene.

—Basta—, siseó Harry.

—Está bien, está bien—, dijo Draco con una sonrisa. —Bebe esto—, murmuró, señalando el vaso cuando el silencio se extendió un poco.

—Oh, sí señor—, Harry gruñó, pero hizo obedeció de todas formas. —Ugh. ¿Qué es esto, exactamente?.

Draco sonrió. —Una antigua receta familiar. No la comparto con nadie, pero creo que eres un caso especial. Y realmente no puedo permitirme perder más zapatos.

—Ja, ja, ja—, farfulló Harry mientras se acomodaba en la cama, agradecido de que Draco no insistiera en que se levantara o en algo igualmente ridículo. Ahora que había comenzado a recordar cosas, no podía apartar el beso de Pammy de su cabeza. Estaba teniendo dificultades para conciliar lo poco atractivo que había sido. —¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?.

—¿Qué?— Draco preguntó, sorprendido.

—Tu primer beso. ¿Cómo fue?.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sólo curiosidad.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quieres decir que Pammy fue tu primer beso?.

—Sí, lo fue. ¿Vas a burlarte sobre eso?.

—No voy a burlarme. Lo prometo. Estoy sorprendido, es todo.

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez y comenzó a hurgar en el borde de la manta.

Draco suspiró e intentó recordar su primer beso. Tenía trece años, recordaba. —No fue nada especial. Presión en los labios, dientes golpeándose. Había demasiada saliva involucrada. Bastante estándar en lo que respecta a los primeros besos, supongo.

—¿Así que no hay fuegos artificiales, entonces?.

—¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿Qué has... quién te dijo? Maldita sea, Harry. ¿Has estado leyendo novelas románticas, o algo así?.

Harry se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. —No. Es solo que todos dicen que tu primer beso es, como, brillante o algo así.

Draco resopló. —Solo las chicas dicen cosas estúpidas como esa. Es solo un beso, Harry. No tiene nada de mágico. De todos modos, para mí no fue nada extraordinario. Prefiero tener contacto _allí_ —, dijo. Moviendo las cejas.

Harry estalló en carcajadas. —Sí, esa parte fue bastante buena. Lo que recuerdo de ella—, dijo con el ceño fruncido. —Pammy es una chica bastante... avanzada.

Draco se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se alejó. —Pammy se habría aprovechado de ti, ya sabes. Quiero decir, ella habría...

—Lo entiendo, Draco. Gracias por lo que sea que hayas hecho. Pude haber estado preparado para algunas cosas, pero no estaba preparado para eso, especialmente porque no hubiera sido capaz de detenerlo.

Draco asintió.

—¿Crees que eso es normal?.

—¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir?.

—Quiero decir, ¿crees que es normal que esté feliz de que ella no haya hecho... bueno, ya sabes?. Parece que la mayoría de los chicos estarían orgullosos de haberlo hecho.

—Tú no eres la mayoría de los chicos. Y antes de mortificarte por tu falta de experiencia, o lo que sea, no puedes dejar a un lado eso. Es decir, anoche fue una experiencia totalmente nueva para ti. No puedes hacer todo en una noche.

Harry asintió. —Entonces, ¿crees que eso significa que soy normal, entonces?— él empujó.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. —Sí, Harry. Creo que eso significa que eres normal. Habrá muchas otras oportunidades para tener sexo.

—Sí. Supongamos que debemos levantarnos—, dijo Harry, cambiando de tema.

—¿Te sientes bien?.

Harry resopló. —No soy un inválido.

—No, pero la primera resaca puede ser realmente mortal.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que ahora es un buen momento para aprender a superar el dolor—, dijo Harry con una sonrisa descarada mientras estiraba las piernas e intentaba levantarse de la cama. La mano de Draco en su brazo lo detuvo.

—No digas esas cosas—. La expresión de Draco era seria, tanto que hizo que Harry perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Qué?.

—Quiero decir, no lo digas como si estuvieras acostumbrado. Sé que estás acostumbrado. Pero se supone que ya no tienes que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias. Eso no es lo que quise decir, pero entiendo por qué lo malinterpretaste. Significa mucho mí. Pero si voy a asistir a más de estas cosas, es mejor que me acostumbre al día siguiente.

Una sonrisa astuta se extendió por la cara de Draco. —Lo siento, Harry, hay muchas cosas a las que puedo acostumbrarte—. Ante la mirada curiosa de Harry, Draco se rio y lo despidió. —Lo entenderás algún día. Ahora vamos. Estaba pensando en preparar un enorme desayuno con huevos fritos y tocino.

Harry se puso un poco verde. —Joder, Draco, ¿te has vuelto loco?— dijo con voz ronca, mirando el cubo en la esquina.

—No. Estarás bien; ya te he dado mi brebaje secreto—, dijo señalando el vaso vacío. —Lamentablemente, sin embargo, ni Blaise ni Ron tendrán tanta suerte. ¿Te importaría golpear algunas ollas y sartenes conmigo?

Harry se dio cuenta y sonrió. —Absolutamente no—, dijo mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

* * *

Recuerden amigos, si la persona que les gusta (chico o chica) se encuentra en estado de ebriedad, nunca, jamas, en sus vidas, deben intentar aprovecharse sexualmente, eso es delito y Diosito no lo aprueba jajaja.


	20. Capítulo 20: El juego de la conversación

Harry yacía sobre un grueso lecho de hierba. Estaba desnudo, lo que ya no era una sorpresa, había estado teniendo ese mismo sueño durante varias semanas. Se deleitaba en la forma en que la hierba calentada por el sol confortaba su piel desnuda. Árboles, pájaros y vides oscilantes de jazmín lo rodeaban. Sonrió. Si no hubiera sido por el bajo zumbido de anhelo que se enroscaba en lo profundo de él, podría haberse quedado allí para siempre, contento. Pero estaba esperando a que alguien se le uniera, una lisonjera presencia que era tan familiar como extraña.

El perímetro se estiró cuando la persona a la que Harry esperaba apareció y se acercó a su alrededor. El estómago de Harry se retorció y sus músculos se crisparon cuando la indefinible tensión se volvió más pronunciada cuanto más se acercaba la persona. Anhelaba la liberación de su deseo sexual, de la tensión.

La persona se acercó. Harry se estremeció y suplicó con la curva de su boca, el rubor de su mejilla y la extensión de sus piernas. Una mano con dedos largos rozó su pecho desnudo antes de dejarla caer por su cuerpo y ahuecar sus testículos. Los dedos se enroscaron alrededor de su pene.

—Sí—, susurró Harry, relajándose un poco mientras instaba a la mano a moverse más, a tocar más, a hacer más.

La mano respondió. Tocó la polla de Harry arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Harry trató de moverse dentro de la mano para hacerse sentir aún mejor, pero sus extremidades estaban llenas de somnolencia y sueños.

La persona se acurrucó contra él mientras la mano continuaba con sus movimientos lánguidos. Una caída de suave cabello rubio se movió sobre su pecho, endureciendo sus pezones. Se escuchó gemir y jadear a sí mismo. A aquel ser le gustó eso, su diversión se expresó en silenciosa ondulación de músculos.

Harry no sabía quién era la persona. Sabía que no era Pammy. Ella no tenía el cabello rubio, y olía a gardenias, no a la mezcla de hierba, sol y tierra que Harry olía en su sueño. Cho Chang, ¿tal vez? No, ella olía a melón maduro. Cecilia, ¿tal vez?

Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar más en eso, labios suaves y secos lo besaron. El toque había sido eléctrico, nada parecido a besar a Pammy, Cho o Cecilia. Harry quería gritar, quería saber quién lo estaba besando, pero no se atrevió. No quería despertarse. Aún no.

—Harry—, susurró la persona, burlándose de él. Harry no pudo distinguir la voz. Era demasiado suave, demasiado entrecortado. —Harry—, dijo de nuevo mientras su mano tiraba más fuerte y más rápido. —Harry—, gimió antes de que hubiera un brillante destello de luz y un exquisito placer se precipitara a través de él, coronando con olas efervescentes.

Cuando la última ola lo cubrió, Harry despertó, pegajoso y jadeante. Era media noche. Estaba en su dormitorio. Podía oír Ron roncando y a Blaise volteándose. Harry gimió. Era la tercera vez esa semana que tenía ese sueño húmedo: tres más para agregar a la creciente lista que había comenzado a acumular en las últimas semanas.

—Joder—, susurró mientras trataba de limpiarse sin ensuciar ninguna de las sábanas o su manta de tejido verde. —Joder, maldita mierda—, murmuró, avergonzado de estar teniendo sueños húmedos como un pubescente. No había tenido sueños así en años. No entendía por qué los estaba teniendo en ese momento. No era como si no hubiera estado conociendo chicas y besándolas a lo idiota.

Después de la primera fiesta en la cabaña, Harry había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para asistir a las demás. Había conocido a Cho Chang en una, había venido de Collenton visitando a un amigo. Habían tenido química de inmediato y habían pasado la noche besuqueándose en el jardín de rosas de la casa antes de que ella se hubiera largado hecha lágrimas, llorando por un chico llamado Cedric.

Luego había conocido a Cecilia, una amiga de Hermione. Cecilia le gustaba más, por mucho. Ella no soltaba risitas tontas y no parecía hecha de azúcar hilado. Lo mejor de todo había sido que no había llorado cuando la había besado. Agradablemente achispados por el alcohol, se habían visto envuelto en algún tipo de magreo al que le habían dado más prioridad que a la fiesta de Halloween en la cabaña. Había sido agradable, Harry había decidido. Pero... algo le faltaba.

La fría pegajosidad lo despertó de sus meditaciones. Todavía tenía que borrar la evidencia de su sueño. Se quitó la camisa y trató de levantar su culo para poder deslizar los pantalones de su pijama y limpiarse con la camisa. La idea de levantarse no fue buena. Siseó de dolor y aterrizó pesadamente en la cama. Draco no había estado bromeado cuando le había dicho que estaría dolorido después de sus primeras lecciones de equitación. Sin embargo, podía soportarlo. Después de todo, él había vivido con cosas mucho peores. No, el aspecto casi insoportable de sus lecciones de equitación era la constante excitación que sentía mientras cabalgaba. El movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, la elegante ondulación de los músculos del caballo mientras trotaba y galopaba, era casi suficiente para volverlo loco. Había esperado —no, joder, había rezado— acostumbrarse pronto para no tener que saltar del caballo y luchar por llegar a los vestidores, por luchar para poder zafarse de Draco antes de que se diera cuenta de lo jodidamente duro que estaba.

Harry casi se había rendido al sueño de nuevo antes de que la pegajosidad fría le salpicara el estómago y le recordara que aún tenía algo que hacer. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atender sus asuntos, las cortinas de su cama se recorrieron mientras una familiar cabeza de pálido cabello rubio se asomaba.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Draco, sin prestar atención al jadeo asustado de Harry.

—S-sí—, tartamudeó Harry, moviéndose ligeramente y tirando de sus mantas un poco más alto, teniendo la vaga sensación de cómo Ron debió haberse sentido.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Lo escuché—, susurró. —Te escuché. Gimiendo y siseando. ¿Sigues adolorido por las lecciones?.

Harry estaba realmente mortificado. Draco había escuchado su sueño húmedo: su desagradable, hormonal y _glorioso_ sueño húmedo. —Uh, sí—, dijo Harry finalmente, con los ojos muy abiertos y aprensivos.

Draco hizo un ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta antes de volver a su propia cama.

Harry se relajó. Pensando que Draco había vuelto a la cama para dormir, se bajó los pantalones del pijama y se limpió, tirando la camisa hacia un lado. Respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por su sudoroso cabello, listo para volver a dormirse.

—Date la vuelta,— susurró Draco mientras trepaba a la cama de Harry con un tubo de algo en las manos.

Harry se sobresaltó, asustado, y casi rodó fuera de la cama.

—¡Shh! Despertarás a todos los demás, también. Ahora date la vuelta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué estás en mi cama?— Harry exigió en un furioso susurro.

—Estoy cansado de escucharte gemir y sisear. La parte inferior de la espalda y la parte superior de los muslos, ¿verdad? Son los peores cuando comienzas a montar. Parece que las duchas de agua caliente no funcionan para ti. Es hora de tomar medidas más drásticas. No me hagas pedírtelo de nuevo. Da la vuelta.

Harry pensó que era una petición muy extraña, y casi lo expresó en voz alta, pero ¿quién era él para decir si eso era (o no) un comportamiento extraño? Draco no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo, entonces ¿por qué Harry debía pensar algo de eso al respecto? Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, todavía realmente tenso. Antes de que pudiera acomodarse, Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y sus manos frías se empaparon de algo que olía a canela y comenzó a amasar la base de la columna vertebral de Harry. Le dolía como el infierno, y trató de alejarse.

—Tranquilo,— siseó Draco, amasando con más insistencia que antes.

—Me duele, idiota—, escupió Harry, tratando de alejarse no solo de las manos del dolor de Draco, sino de lo absurdo de la situación.

—Claro que te duele. Tus músculos están muy nudosos. Pero tenemos que hacer esto. Mamá viene mañana y quiero que vea lo mucho que has aprendido. Tío Severus tiene una hermosa yegua castaña que creo que te gustará cabalgar.

—Solo he tenido tres lecciones reales, ¿sabes?.

—Sí, bueno, ¿de quién es la culpa? No puedo creer que le dijeras a Hagrid que querías saber todo sobre el cuidado de caballos primero. Eso es para lo que _él_ está allí, Harry. Se le paga un montón de dinero para que nosotros no tengamos que preocuparnos por ello.

—Yo quería saber—, murmuró Harry. —El señor Hagrid ha sido muy amable conmigo, dejándome visitar los establos cuando quiera. Y me pareció una buena forma de conocer a Eloise.

Draco resopló. —Sí. Y el hecho de que el puesto de Buckbeak esté al lado del suyo no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Harry se giró, haciendo una mueca al hacerlo. —Entonces, ¿que si me gusta Buckbeak? El señor Hagrid dijo que podría ser capaz de montarlo algún día.

—Recuéstate—, advirtió Draco. —Estás arruinando todo mi trabajo.

Harry gruñó pero obedeció.

—No estás listo para él, Harry. Lo digo en serio. Quiero decir, si la pequeña Eloise puede darte algunos sustos, Buckbeak puede hacerte caer en un instante.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? ¡No tenía miedo! Estaba a punto de arrojarme al estanque—, siseó Harry con furia.

Draco se rio entre dientes. —Estaba agachándose para tomar un poco de agua.

—Bueno, no me pareció así.

—Por supuesto que no.

El silencio se posicionó entre ellos cuando Draco se concentró en un músculo particularmente obstinado, apoyándose en él con más fuerza, cuanto más, Harry hacía una mueca e intentaba alejarse.

—Entonces, tú y Cecilia,— comenzó Draco. —Parece que se llevan bastante bien.

Harry asintió. —Supongo. Me invitó a ir a esquiar durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Las manos de Draco se detuvieron por un momento. —¿Vas a ir?— preguntó, tanto su voz como sus manos un poco ásperas.

—Hey, cuidado—, dijo Harry, mientras se retorcía de dolor. —Y no, no, no lo creo. Para empezar, no sé nada de esquí y... No sé. Está bien, supongo, pero no hay nada allí. Quiero decir que los besos son buenos, pero no se sienten como deberían—. _Como se sienten en mis sueños_ , Harry agregó a sí mismo.

—No de nuevo con esa basura. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, Harry? No hay nada de mágico en besar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la gente lo hace tanto? ¿Por qué Ron se tambalea como si se hubiera quedado mudo después de que él y Hermione se besuquean?.

—¿Ron? ¿Estás usando a Ron como ejemplo?.

—Cállate. Sé de lo que estoy hablando.

—Lo que sea.

—Además, ¿qué hay de ti y de Patricia? Parece bastante emocionada contigo. Y, parece que también te gusta bastante—, dijo Harry, sintiendo una punzada de algo indescriptible: no importaba lo que fuera, no era muy agradable.

—Está bien, supongo. No voy a casarme con ella ni nada. Es solo un poco de diversión, como yo lo soy para ella. Sin promesas. Sin declaraciones de amor eterno. Deberías aprender.

Harry rodó los ojos. El silencio regresó. El amasamiento constante lo arrullaba. Se relajó. Ya no le dolía mucho y la crema de canela era cálida y suave.

Justo antes de caer dormido, Harry reaccionó y abrió los ojos. Dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación, notando cómo la luz de la luna brillaba sobre las valijas. Todos se iban de vacaciones al día siguiente. —¿Estás seguro de que está bien que vaya contigo durante las vacaciones?— Harry preguntó en un suave murmullo. Sus párpados habían caído nuevamente.

—Deja de preguntar eso. Mamá no quiere ni escuchar que no _vendrás_. Por cierto, la he mantenido a raya el mayor tiempo posible. Se queja de que tus cartas no son lo suficientemente informativas.

—Eso no es verdad. Le cuento todo sobre mis clases, los amigos que hice, sobre que Neville y yo fuimos nombrados ayudantes del Profesor Snape, sobre el pequeño jardín que tengo que plantar en la parte posterior de la escuela, sobre el señor Hagrid, todo. ¿Cuánto más informativo tengo que ser?

—Chicas y eventos sociales. Eso es lo que falta en tu correspondencia, tonto. Ahora deja de girarte. No quiero tener que volver a decírtelo.

—Esto es raro—, murmuró Harry mientras se relajaba, recordando nuevamente que era medianoche y que su mejor amigo estaba a horcajadas sobre él mientras le frotaba la parte inferior de la espalda y los muslos.

Draco dejó pasar el comentario. No veía lo que era particularmente extraño en el asunto. Harry necesitaba de un masaje. Draco era su mejor amigo. Eso era lo que hacían los mejores amigos. El hecho de que nunca había estado tan familiarizado con Ron o Blaise no entraba en la ecuación. Harry era especial.

—Además,— Draco continuó como si su conversación previa sobre Severus Snape no hubiera sido interrumpida, —no has visto la casa del tío Severus. Es agradable, aunque un poco vieja y mal ventilada. El terreno es el verdadero tesoro. Imagínalo.

—Estoy esperándolo... ¡oh! Eso duele, Draco—, murmuró Harry.

—Lo siento. Ese estaba un poco más duro de lo que había anticipado. Me lo agradecerás mañana. Además, tío Severus no te dejará irte de vacaciones si no puedes demostrar cierta competencia básica en un caballo, y de ninguna manera podrías montar mañana así de duro.

Harry trató de calmar la risa histérica que burbujeaba dentro de él, pero algunas risas silenciosas escaparon. La idea de estar duro mientras montaba a caballo significaba algo completamente diferente para Harry que para Draco. Fue un pensamiento tan mortificante, que Harry lo encontró hilarante.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?.

—Nada—, dijo Harry. —Tú, eh, me hiciste cosquillas.

—Oh. Lo siento—, dijo Draco, haciendo sus caricias más rígidas que antes.

—Está bien—, murmuró Harry, soltando lo último de su tensión.

Harry no pudo evitar que la sensación de somnolencia le invadiera nuevamente. Encontró que su mente vagabundeaba, como a menudo ocurría cuando estaba al borde del sueño. El amasamiento rítmico lo arrullaba y lo acercaba al borde. Harry se escabulló y se dejó llevar por sus sueños. Estaba de vuelta en la suave hierba otra vez. Podía oler el jazmín. Una familiar sensación de excitación le hizo cosquillas y se burló de él. Una neblina somnolienta, espesa como una gasa, lo acunó. Manos cálidas y largas se extendieron. Harry se acercó un paso más antes de que una aterradora sensación de caída lo alcanzara y lo sacudiera del sueño.

Se despertó con un sobresalto y se quedó sin aliento al recordar dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando. Mierda. Se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Qué coño estaba mal con él? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas mientras Draco estaba... estaba dándole un pequeño masaje?

—¿Duele?— Preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño ante el jadeo de Harry.

Harry entró en pánico. —Um, no. Lo siento. Er, me hizo cosquillas... me hizo cosquillas.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan sensible?— Draco preguntó, presionando más fuerte.

—Creo que es suficiente—, dijo Harry mientras rodaba, apartando a Draco en el proceso. —Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias.

—No he terminado aún.

—Bueno, yo digo que has terminado. Esto es extraño, Draco. No... Quiero decir... Mira, estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Me siento mucho mejor.

—No seas tan mojigato, Harry. Es solo un pequeño masaje. Si te hace sentir mejor al respecto, siempre podrías pagarme, supongo—, bromeó Draco.

Harry hizo un sonido estrangulado en la parte posterior de su garganta. Su cara ardía de vergüenza. La noche empeoraba cada vez más, con las insinuaciones involuntarias de Draco. —No es eso. Solo quiero decir que me siento bien ahora.

—¿Estás seguro? Te ves terriblemente tenso todavía.

—S-sí. Sí, estoy seguro. Me siento muy bien. Gracias—, Harry tartamudeó, aterrorizado de que Draco descubriera que estaba medio duro. Él _no_ quería que Draco tuviera una idea equivocada.

—No estoy tan seguro—, comenzó Draco, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—Déjalo. Estoy bien—, siseó Harry.

Draco se movió hacia atrás y saltó de la cama. —Estúpido gilipollas—, murmuró en voz baja mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies hacia su cama. —Noches—, llamó mientras se acomodaba bajo sus mantas.

—Noches—, dijo Harry, rezando por no tener más sueños de _esos_.

Ni Harry ni Draco se dieron cuenta de que Ron estaba despierto y lo habían visto todo. Ron suspiró. Había intentado ignorarlo por demasiado tiempo. No se iría a vacacionar hasta el día siguiente, por la tarde. Era hora de tener aquella larga y esperada charla con Draco.

—

Draco despertó. La habitación del dormitorio era inusualmente silenciosa. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Blaise se había ido. Su cama estaba hecha y su equipaje ya no estaba asentado al pie de su cama. Las camas de Ron y Harry estaban hechas, pero sus equipajes aún seguían allí. Sabía que Harry estaba atendiendo su proyecto de botánica. Draco bostezó y salió tambaleándose de la cama, pasando a Ron camino a la ducha.

—Buenos días—, murmuró Draco.

—Buenos días—, respondió Ron. Cogió el hombro de Draco con su mano, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera ir más allá. —¿Tienes un minuto? Después de la ducha, quiero decir.

—Sí, claro. ¿Todo está bien?.

Ron asintió, aunque su expresión pensativa decía lo contrario. —Solo necesito hablar contigo.

—Dame unos minutos, entonces.

Ron asintió de nuevo y caminó hacia su cama.

Draco lo miró irse, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.

—

Recién bañado y vestido, Draco se sentó en la pequeña silla club cerca de la cama de Ron.

Ron estaba sentado en su cama, mirando a Draco con expresión de halcón.

Draco estiró sus piernas y las apoyó en el borde de la cama. —¿Qué está pasando, _Weaselbee_?— Bromeó mientras cruzaba las manos detrás de su cabeza, esperando romper la extraña tensión.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que ya no me llamarías así. Tenía once años, y esa abeja era jodidamente grande y estuve a punto de morir—, gruñó Ron mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

Draco se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa divertida jugando en sus labios. —Era un abejorro, Ron, y llevabas ese horrible jersey amarillo y negro. El nombre te queda bien.

—Sí, bueno, tendría cuidado si fuera tú. Hay un montón de historias que puedo contar, muchos nombres por los que podría llamarte, cara de hurón. Hablando de eso, ¿ha oído Harry sobre el hurón asesino? Ya sabes, uno blanco, tres semanas de edad, creo, ¿el que subió por la pernera de tu pantalón por un trozo de galleta con el que lo estabas provocando? Esa maldita bestia era una pequeña bola de pelo —, dijo Ron con una risita.

—Has hecho tu punto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Draco estalló.

—Estás sensible esta mañana, ya veo. ¿No tuviste un buen sueño de belleza?

—Si debes saberlo, no dormí particularmente bien anoche.

—Apuesto que no—, murmuró Ron por lo bajo mientras se detenía por más tiempo, esperando que la intervención divina lo golpeara y le diera la manera perfecta de abrir la _¿Alguna vez pensaste que podrías ser gay?_ conversación.

—Ron, en serio, ¿de qué querías hablarme? Mi madre estará aquí pronto y tengo que ir a los establos para ayudar a Harry a montar a Eloise. El idiota no puede ensillarla correctamente, tiene miedo de lastimarla.

—En realidad, de eso es de lo que quería hablarte—, dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia adelante con tal ferocidad que Draco perdió su punto de apoyo y se presionó contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Quieres hablar de Eloise?— Preguntó Draco, desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento de Ron.

Ron rodó los ojos. —No, idiota. Harry. Quiero hablar contigo sobre Harry.

La espalda de Draco se puso rígida. —¿Qué ocurre con Harry?.

—Nada malo—, dijo Ron mientras gemía por dentro. No era la mejor manera de abrir la conversación. Iba a tener que tomar un enfoque más indirecto. —Er, ¿estás esperando las vacaciones? ¿Harry va a irse contigo?.

—Sí y sí. ¿Cuál es tu punto?— Preguntó Draco mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Ron asintió y se mordió el labio, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Draco. —Me voy a casa. Charlie estará allí. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. ¿Alguna vez conociste a mi hermano Charlie?.

Las cejas de Draco se dispararon mientras trataba de descubrir a qué se refería Ron. —Sí, Ron. Conozco a Charlie. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Harry?.

Ron siguió presionando. —¿Sabes algo de Charlie? Er, ¿te he contado sobre Charlie? David también vendrá. ¿Sabes sobre Charlie y David?.

Draco frunció los labios y miró a Ron.

—Solo quise decir, bueno, quiero decir que Charlie y David están juntos. ¿Sabías eso?.

Draco suspiró. —Sí, Ron, sé que Charlie y David son pareja. Sé que Charlie es gay. ¿Qué te pasa?.

—Sabes que se conocieron en la escuela, ¿verdad? Esta escuela.

—Sí.

—Bueno, antes eran amigos. Ya sabes, uh, amigos especiales.

—Okay.

—¿Qué piensas de eso? Sobre encontrar a un amigo especial como ese. En la escuela.

—Realmente no lo he pensado mucho, Ron—, dijo Draco mientras permanecía de pie, cansado de la extraña conversación. —Me voy ahora.

—¡Espera! Todavía no he terminado.

Draco se giró y golpeó el suelo con su pie.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que conoces a Harry?— Ron espetó, batallando por encontrar una transición adecuada.

Draco se tambaleó por el abrupto cambio de tema. —¿Qué es lo que...? Oh, no importa. Desde que tenía ocho años. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?.

—Solo... por favor, Draco. Solo... esto es importante, ¿de acuerdo?.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo por lo bajo. —Bien—, dijo, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

—Han sido amigos todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?.

Draco miró hacia un lado y se removió un poco en su asiento. —Más o menos—, evadió.

—¿Mejores amigos?— Ron presionó.

—Sí, podría decirse.

—Harry es un buen tipo, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, tú, pareces preocuparte por él. Mucho.

—Sí. Mira, no tengo tiempo para jugar veinte preguntas, Ron. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?.

Ron cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. —Está bien, ya sabes, tener un amigo especial, Draco. Quiero decir, lo sabes, ¿verdad?— preguntó, sus ojos aún cerrados.

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos, vio que la cabeza de Draco estaba inclinada hacia un lado y que estaba mirando a Ron con curiosidad descuidada.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Ron?.

—E-yo-mira, solo quiero decir, ¿nunca pensaste... bueno, tal vez no has pensado en eso... y luego Harry... quiero decir... él... yo... yo..

Rápido como un rayo, Draco se lanzó hacia adelante y se inclinó sobre Ron.

—¿Quieres un amigo especial, Ron?.

—¿Qué?— Ron graznó, mientras su cerebro dejaba de funcionar por un momento mientras procesaba lo que Draco estaba preguntando.

—¿Es Harry?— Draco presionó, implacable.

—Draco, lo has entendido todo ma...

—Es Harry, ¿no? ¿Es por eso que te asustaste cuando te atrapó?.

—No, yo... no estoy hablando de...

—¿Es por eso que tú y Granger no lo han hecho? Ella es tu tapadera, ¿no?.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!— Ron gritó: —Yo no, maldito idiota. No estoy hablando de mí. ¡De ti! ¡Estoy hablando de ti! Quieres un amigo especial. Quieres a Harry.

Draco cayó de nuevo en la silla, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Así que... tú estás... mira, ¿cómo pudiste? Eso no es lo que... ¡No soy gay! —farfulló.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— Ron preguntó en un casi susurro. —No me importaría. A Blaise tampoco—, agregó.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso? ¿Por qué pensarías que soy gay?— Draco exigió.

Ron suspiró. —Tú y Harry. Es solo que... mira, Draco, crecí con cinco hermanos. A veces, dependiendo de las asignaciones de papá, los cuartos eran escasos. Añade a eso que somos una familia cercana. Tengo que decírtelo, compañero. Nunca he estado tan cerca de mis hermanos como tú de Harry.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?.

—Ayer por la noche. Te vi.

—¿Qué viste exactamente?

—Le estabas dando un masaje a Harry. En su cama. En medio de la noche. Después de que se roció los pantalones, por supuesto.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre con...? Espera, espera. ¿Rociado los pantalones? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Estás equivocado. He estado dándole a Harry clases de equitación. Estaba adolorido. ¿Qué hacías escuchando de todos modos? ¿Qué clase de pervertido idiota eres?

Ron reprimió una risita. —Sí, estaba adolorido, está bien. Y como Harry tan amablemente señaló al comienzo del trimestre, esta es una habitación pequeña y las cortinas de terciopelo no amortiguan el sonido.

Draco abrió la boca para discutir nuevamente.

—Cinco hermanos, Malfoy. Cinco hermanos mayores, cachondos. Sé lo que escuché.

—Esto es ridículo—, se burló Draco. —Simplemente no entiendes. Oíste mal. ¿Y qué importa, de todos modos? ¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo siendo gay de repente?.

—¡No es tan repentino! Eres muy posesivo con él. Lo tocas todo el tiempo y, dicho sea de paso, eres la única persona a la que tolera acercarse tanto. Te vuelves más gruñón cuando está atento de alguien más. Agrega a eso la primera fiesta de la cabaña, cuando casi le muerdes la cabeza a Pammy Smythwick. Ah, y por supuesto, está el factor Jordan.

—¡Jodido Cristo, Weasley! ¡No esa mierda otra vez!.

Ron se acercó a su mesita de noche y rebuscó en un cajón, sacando una foto. La golpeó contra la mano de Draco. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sin embargo, Draco comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué clase de prueba tonta es ésta? ¡Solo porque tengo mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry no significa que sea gay!.

Ron entornó los ojos. —Ese no es Harry.

—Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Ves? Claramente estamos en una de las fiestas en casa de campo. Harry está usando eso...— Draco acercó la fotografía a su rostro. —Bueno, no sé qué cosa horrible está usando, cómo demonios logró salir de esta habitación con eso encima, nunca lo sabré.

—No es Harry—, dijo Ron un poco más fuerte.

—Usa tus malditos ojos. ¡Lo es!.

Ron arrancó la fotografía de los dedos de Draco. —Fue tomada el año pasado, Draco. ¡El año pasado! Harry no estaba aquí entonces. ¡Esta es Jordan, maldito idiota! Mira la fecha en la esquina.

La cara de Draco se torció en una mueca de desprecio mientras un montón de improperios creativos se juntaban en su garganta, y luego la vio. La fecha. La foto había sido tomada un año antes. No era Harry el de la imagen. Mierda. No era Harry el de la imagen. No era Harry en quien Draco tenía su brazo alrededor.

—No soy gay, murmuró Draco mientras sus dedos se aferraban a los lados de la fotografía y sus ojos buscaban en vano algún tipo de truco.

Ron suspiró. —Draco...

—¡No soy gay! Mira, no lo entiendes. No tienes la amistad que Harry y yo tenemos. Estás celoso.

—Entonces explícamelo. Joder, sabes que ustedes dos hacen todo lo posible por mantener oculto su pasado. ¿Qué? ¿Era alguna especie de delincuente juvenil?.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Tal vez no, pero sé esto. Puedes vestirlo con toda la ropa de lujo que quieras, enseñarle todas las 'reglas no escritas ', pero él no vino del dinero o de una familia que lo tenga. Tiene alguna especie de pasado tortuoso, estoy seguro. Lo que no puedo entender es qué papel juegas en todo esto.

Draco miró hacia otro lado, enervado por la percepción de Ron. —No es asunto tuyo—, refunfuñó.

Ron suspiró y se frotó la parte posterior del cuello con la mano. —Mira, no lo estoy menospreciando por eso, y dudo que alguien más lo haya notado, pero hay algo extraño entre ustedes dos. Si insisten en que no son homosexuales, está bien. Pero hay algo allí.

Draco se mordió el interior de la mejilla y tiró del deshilachado borde del cojín de la silla. —Él... creció conmigo. Es huérfano. Sus padres murieron cuando era bebé. Su familia... ellos... no lo trataban bien.

—Entonces abusaron de él—, supuso Ron.

Draco se erizó. —No dije eso.

Ron le lanzó una mirada que hizo que los ojos de Draco se apartaran hacia la izquierda mientras él se deslizaba hacia abajo en la silla. —Sí, lo hacían—, dijo Draco.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Tu mamá lo sabía?.

Draco hizo un sonido estrangulado en la parte posterior de su garganta y negó con la cabeza. —Hubo un incidente cuando teníamos once años, justo antes de venir aquí. Un hombre, un socio de mi padre,— Draco mordió con veneno y enojo, —trató de secuestrarme, a los dos, tal vez. Al menos, creo que lo intentó, eso es lo que siempre decía mi madre. De todos modos, él era... mi padre era... él no era un tipo bueno, supongo. Harry lo entiende, ¿sabes?

«De todos modos, mamá me envió aquí, para mantenerme a salvo. No vi a Harry por un largo tiempo y luego me reencontré con él. Tío Severus notó que las cosas no estaban bien para Harry, que nunca habían estado bien para él. Que no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara. Así que decidimos ayudar.»

—Entonces lo trajiste aquí—, dijo Ron.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Necesitaba alguien que cuidara de él, y él me entiende, más que nadie que conozca. Necesita saber que cuidan de él, que alguien más lo entiende. Yo lo hago.

Ron asintió. Estaba convencido, ahora más que nunca. Pero Draco, y Harry, tendrían que resolver las cosas por su cuenta. Había hecho lo que había podido hacer. —Entiendo. Bueno, supongo que debería irme—. Se levantó y recogió su equipaje.

Draco lo detuvo. —No puedes decirle a nadie lo que te dije.

Ron asintió. —Por supuesto, lo entiendo.

—¿Y, Ron? No soy gay. De verdad—, dijo Draco. Sus ojos buscaron los de Ron, deseando que le creyera.

Ron vio tanto miedo en los ojos de Draco, tanta incertidumbre. Tal vez Draco tenía razón, pero... bueno, no tenía más suposiciones por hacer. Asintió. —No me importaría si lo fueras, amigo—, dijo, mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro y se volvía para irse. —Nos vemos—, gritó, preguntándose qué les depararía el futuro a sus amigos.

—

Ron era un jodido idiota, pensó Draco mientras se adentraba por los pasillos y salía del castillo.

No era gay, se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras luchaba por sacar la fotografía de su mente. —No se parecen en nada—, murmuró en voz baja mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra que había decidido que estaba en su camino.

A Draco no le gustaban los chicos. No a él. Y especialmente no le gustaba Harry, no así. Eran cercanos, como hermanos. Eso era todo. Ron, como siempre lo estaba, estaba equivocado. Draco lo probaría.

Se dirigió a los establos y al pequeño ring de montar. El señor Hagrid estaba ayudando a Harry a montar a Eloise mientras se acercaba. Su madre estaba allí, sobre-consintiendo, molestando y volviendo loco a Harry por como lucían las cosas. Draco se hubiera reído si su estómago no se hubiera caído cuando Harry se giró y lo saludó con la mano.

—Madre—, dijo Draco mientras permanecía a su lado, su mirada fija en Harry. —¡Tacones abajo, dedos de los pies adentro!— Draco espetó, sorprendiendo a todos. —¿Cuántas veces debo decirte eso?.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo por lo bajo que a Draco le sonó a: "Que te jodan". Sin embargo, dejó caer los talones y se dio vuelta un poco, antes de comenzar a galopar.

—Draco. ¿Qué te pasa?— Narcissa amonestó.

—Necesita aprender, madre—, dijo Draco mientras continuaba mirando fijamente a Harry, archivando cada detalle, evaluando cada característica y catalogando las diferencias entre Harry y Jordan. En su mente estaban surgiendo muchas más similitudes que diferencias. Draco respiró temblorosamente, continuó mirando, seguro de que tenía razón.

—Necesita ropa de montar—, dijo Narcissa ociosamente mientras miraba a Harry montar. —Esos pantalones vaqueros no durarán mucho. Se vería bastante apuesto en un apropiado traje de montar, ¿no crees?.

Eso era lo último en lo que Draco quería pensar. Ignoró a su madre a favor de gritarle a Harry que se aferrara a las riendas.

—Tiene un buen asiento[1] —, comentó Narcissa mientras Harry empujaba a Eloise hacia un trote lento.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Draco jadeó.

—Su _asiento_. En el caballo. ¿Qué te pasa?.

—Nada. Es solo que creí que habías dicho otra cosa—. Draco volvió a su evaluación de ojos entrecerrados. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se dejara llevar simplemente viendo a Harry montar. A pesar de su indecisión, Harry pertenecía a los caballos, la forma en que se movía con Eloise era impresionante. Era un jinete natural, apuntó Draco. Sus piernas eran buenas y largas, era esbelto y no demasiado pesado, y se movía con gracia natural. Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una astuta sonrisa de apreciación mientras Harry se sacudía y se balanceaba con cada movimiento de Eloise.

Cuando descubrió que su mirada bajaba aún más, apreciando todo lo que veía, Draco entró en pánico y miró hacia otro lado. A él no le gustaban los chicos. Él no era gay y Harry no se parecía en nada a Jordan. Draco solo necesitaba prestar un poco más de atención. Sí, allí estaba, las piernas de Harry eran más largas que las de Jordan. Su piel era más pálida. Cremosa. Su mirada más suave. ¡Mierda!

—Ese caballo es mucho más pequeño que los caballos de Severus. Me preocupa que Harry no sea capaz de manejar ninguno de ellos—, murmuró Narcissa.

—Estará bien con Moraea, y yo estaré con él—, dijo Draco, sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Harry.

—Pareces terriblemente enfadado, hoy. Bastante crítico también. Y por la forma en que estás mirando a Harry con ese gesto arrugado y ceja muy baja, mi dragón, no es de extrañar que el pobre chico vacile. Yo lo haría también si me estuvieras gritando acerca de mis talones y dedos de los pies.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando—, espetó Draco mientras continuaba mirando. —Está demasiado delgado. Necesitamos engordarlo—, declaró. —¿No podemos hacerlo más alto también? ¿No hay alguna vitamina o algo que lo haga crecer? Y su cabello, es demasiado largo. Necesita un buen corte. ¿Podemos ver cómo arreglarlo o algo así? parece una maldita chica...

—¡Draco! Lenguaje. ¿Han tenido tú y Harry una discusión? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?.

—¿Debes interferir en todo momento? No es asunto tuyo,— gruñó Draco. Harry estaba frente a ellos ahora, sus mejillas rosadas de frío y euforia, sus labios curvados en una suave sonrisa. Se veía igual que Jordan después de que ellos... lo habían hecho... Draco hizo un sonido de asfixia en el fondo de su garganta y se alejó. —Tengo que empacar—, dijo mientras se alejaba, sin prestar atención a las llamadas de su madre.

—

—Si no quieres que vaya contigo, hay maneras menos dramáticas de decirlo—, rugió Harry mientras entraba al dormitorio y daba un portazo. —¿Qué era toda esa mierda en los establos? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?.

Draco se tensó. Le daba la espalda a Harry. —No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—No seas estúpido. Tuve que consolar a tu madre durante casi media hora. Cree que hemos tenido algún tipo de problema. ¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?.

—Por supuesto que no—, murmuró Draco, pero incluso para él no sonaba particularmente convincente. —Sabes como es mi madre, solo está escarbando demasiado en esto, es todo.

—¿Así que, el hecho de que me estabas mirando como si fuera un pedazo de carne podrida cociéndose en el calor, me lo imaginé? ¿Ella lo imaginó? Joder, ¿Eloise se lo imaginó? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?.

—No seas tan desagradable—, dijo Draco mientras cerraba su maleta.

Harry bufó. —Claro—, dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia su cama y abría su equipaje, tirando cosas, sin importarle dónde se deslizaban.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó Draco, dando la vuelta al oír los zapatos golpeando el suelo de piedra.

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy desempacando. Soy bueno para percatarme de cuándo no me quieren cerca—, dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona mientras se giraba para mirar a Draco.

Draco dejó de respirar por un momento. Harry se quedó allí parado, sin aliento, con los ojos encendidos y las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira y el dolor, su cabello salvaje, y con varios botones de su camisa desabrochados. Draco estuvo a punto de llorar cuando sintió el abrumador deseo de _saber_ qué sabor tenía el hueco del cuello de Harry.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras sus rodillas se doblaban. —Maldita sea—, juró, antes de que aterrizar.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?.

La voz de Harry sonaba frenética. Y demasiado cerca. Draco abrió los ojos y se tambaleó hacia atrás con sorpresa, todo lo que podía ver eran los enormes ojos verdes de Harry. Todo lo que podía sentir era la quemadura eléctrica de las manos de Harry agarrándose a sus antebrazos.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Qué sucede?.

Draco se alejó de Harry y giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Tragó. —Tengo un monstruoso dolor de cabeza. Lo he tenido todo el día. Er, desperté con él. Lo siento—, murmuró, pensando que aún no estaban lo suficientemente apartados.

—No seas estúpido—, dijo Harry mientras corría por la habitación, en busca de su kit de afeitar. —Tengo algunas tabletas de paracetamol por aquí en alguna parte.

—Acabo de tomar algo—, mintió Draco, dándose cuenta de que tenía que arreglar todo ese asunto. Pronto. —Voy a estar bien. Perdón por haberte ladrado en el ring. Tú...te veías bien. En el caballo, quiero decir.

Harry suspiró y se sentó en el piso. —Me puedo quedar, ya sabes. Tengo muchas cosas para mantenerme ocupado. Si quieres pasar este tiempo con tu familia, quiero decir.

Draco no lo toleraría. Sin importar las sensaciones extrañas y aterradoras que lo atravesaban en ese momento, Draco nunca dejaría que Harry pensara ni por un momento que él no era parte de su familia. —No seas estúpido, Harry. No es mi familia, es nuestra familia.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó. —No digas esas cosas.

—Diré lo que quiera, muchas gracias. Vamos a empacar de nuevo.

—Yo... creo que debería quedarme.

—No,— gruñó Draco. —Vas a venir y es definitivo.

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió.

Draco miró hacia otro lado y tragó saliva. Estaba volviéndose loco por nada, se dijo a sí mismo. Ron lo había estropeado todo de nuevo. Causando confusión donde no era necesaria. Draco lo resolvería y eso sería todo. No había ninguna razón para arruinar las vacaciones de nadie. No había razón en absoluto.

* * *

[1] Narcissa usa la palabra _seat_ , en inglés para hablar de la forma de montar de Harry. _Seat_ tiene varias traducciones, _asiento_ en éste caso y _trasero_ que es como Draco lo interpretó por estar mirando donde no debía.


	21. Capítulo 21: Harry Harry&Draco

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Echó un vistazo alrededor mientras se apartaba el sudoroso cabello de la frente y conseguía controlar su respiración. Se preguntó qué lo había despertado. Luego se movió un poco y notó una fría pegajosidad en los pantalones del pijama.

—¡Maldita mierda! No otra vez. Había tenido ese sueño otra vez. No podía creerlo.

Se sentó, haciendo que los muelles de la cama crujieran, su sonido rebotando en las paredes de la habitación de invitados de la casa del Profesor Snape. Harry dejó de moverse, temeroso de haber despertado a Draco. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y escuchó. Las largas y lentas respiraciones le dijeron a Harry que Draco todavía estaba dormido.

Miró el pequeño reloj junto a su cama. Eran las cuatro y media; no tenía sentido volver a dormir. Con un suspiro de cansancio, recogió sus cosas de la ducha y una muda de ropa. Iba a ser un largo fin de semana.

—

Severus entró a trompicones en la cocina a las seis menos un cuarto, desesperado por café y el periódico de la mañana antes de tener que pasar un tedioso día recogiendo muestras de tejido para su proyecto de hibridación más reciente. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Harry encorvado sobre una colección de libros y varias libretas de apuntes. Si las bolas de papel arrugadas eran alguna indicación, había estado allí durante bastante tiempo.

Severus se quedó en silencio, sopesando si no sería un buen momento para hablar con Harry sobre algunas cosas, cosas que había querido decir, pero que no eran apropiadas para las aulas o los paseos por los invernaderos. Cosas que no podían posponerse más, no después de la interpretación de Narcissa de los eventos en los establos de Wolsford el día anterior y sus propias observaciones mientras conducían a casa.

Su boca se curvó cuando Harry murmuró en voz baja, —¿A quién le importa el arte de los etruscos?.

—Si tan solo Draco fuera tan dedicado con sus estudios—. Severus entró tranquilamente a la cocina y puso la cafetera.

El libro que Harry estaba leyendo cayó al suelo cuando saltó hacia atrás en su asiento, haciendo que la silla de madera se tambaleara. —¡Profesor Snape! Lo siento. Me asustó.

—Sí, bueno, imagínate _mi_ sorpresa al encontrar a un adolescente leyendo libros de texto antes de la salida del sol.

—Lo siento. Me iré en un momento—. Harry comenzó a juntar sus libros.

Severus suspiró y luchó contra la ácida réplica preparada para brotar de sus labios. En ocasiones era difícil lidiar con Harry y sus ataques de inseguridad, como en ese momento, cuando Severus acababa de despertar, cuando aún estaba privado de cafeína y se sentía con la lengua bastante afilada. —¡No seas tonto! Nunca dije que tengas que moverte—, dijo en cambio, satisfecho con su autocontrol.

Las manos de Harry se movieron sobre los libros que había reunido. Él mordió el interior de su mejilla. —¿Está seguro?.

Severus se giró y lo miró, con una taza de café en la mano y una puntiaguda burla lista. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio la cara de Harry. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, como si no hubiera dormido nada la noche anterior, o posiblemente la noche anterior a esa.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?— Severus se acercó más y lo miró.

Harry miró hacia otro lado. —Nada. E-ya sabes. Un nuevo entorno, diferentes sonidos. Tuve problemas para dormirme anoche, eso es todo.

—¿Y por qué te levantaste tan temprano? ¿Estás tan emocionado por...—, Severus se inclinó sobre Harry para echarle un buen vistazo a sus libros, —...la historia de la civilización etrusca que no podías dormir hasta más tarde?

Harry tenía el rostro colorado. —Tengo un trabajo para la próxima semana.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la actitud hosca de Draco ayer?— Severus no estaba de humor para esas tonterías.

—Er, ¿qué?.

—No lo hagas. Es demasiado temprano para poner a prueba mi paciencia, te lo aseguro.

—No, quiero decir, a Draco simplemente le dolía la cabeza. No peleamos ni nada. No mucho, en realidad.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. —Parece que ambos tienen un buen número de debilitantes dolores de cabeza últimamente. Qué interesante.

Harry miró hacia otro lado.

—Cierra esos libros. Me gustaría hablar contigo—. Severus se sentó al lado de Harry y tomó su diario de botánica.

—No tenemos que entregar eso hasta dentro de dos semanas—, lloriqueó Harry mientras intentaba arrebatarle su diario. —No está terminado. Tengo dos semanas más.

—Los peligros de pasar tus vacaciones con un profesor. Ahora volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo. Hay cosas importantes que deseo abordar. Entiendo que has sido invitado de vacaciones a esquiar con la familia de Cecilia Buttersley—. Severus no levantó la vista, sino que se concentró en las tareas de laboratorio en el diario de Harry.

—¿Cómo lo supo? Quiero decir, sí, fui invitado.

—Has estado pasando un poco de tiempo con ella, ¿verdad?— Severus dio vuelta una página.

Harry se retorció en su asiento. —Un poco—, se encubrió.

—Y antes de eso, creo que pasabas bastante tiempo con la señorita Smythwick.

—Er, bueno, ya ve, eso no funcionó.

Severus colocó el diario de botánica de Harry sobre la mesa, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la velocidad con que Harry lo agarraba y lo metía debajo de sus otros diarios. —¿Alguna otra jovencita ha llamado tu atención? O... ¿quizás alguien más?

—No, señor—, dijo Harry, mientras agachaba la cabeza y aclaraba su garganta.

Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry no entendía el significado de su última pregunta, que respondía algunas cosas pero dejaba grandes asuntos sin resolver.

—¿Asumo que has sido cuidadoso?.

—¿Cuidadoso? Yo no...

Severus vio como la comprensión iluminaba la cara de Harry.

—¡Oh! No he... No ha habido... er, sí, he tenido cuidado.

—Entonces, no has...

—No, no lo hice, eh. No, no lo hice.

Severus se aclaró la garganta. —No hay nada vergonzoso en abstenerse de las actividades sexuales.

La risa nerviosa de Harry sonó por toda la cocina. —Díselo a los otros chicos en mi dormitorio.

—¿Alguno de ellos te ha presionado para tener sexo? ¿Draco lo hizo?.

—No, en realidad no. De hecho, eh, una vez Draco detuvo algo que pudo haber ido demasiado lejos.

—Bueno, al menos uno de ustedes aún conserva el sentido común que Dios le dio. Ten en cuenta, Harry, que no hay nada vergonzoso en tener instintos sexuales. Puede ser bastante confuso. Pero quiero que entiendas que tener esos sentimientos es natural. Sin importar qué.

—No deberíamos tener esta conversación. Quiero decir, usted es mi maestro y esas cosas.

—Si no soy yo, ¿quién?

Harry volvió a agachar la cabeza y se frotó la parte posterior del cuello con la mano. Se encogió de hombros. Su incomodidad era palpable.

—Siempre puedes venir a mí, Harry. Siempre que tengas preguntas sobre el sexo o de otro tipo—. Severus vaciló. —Incluso si el problema o la pregunta involucra a Draco.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?.

La respuesta de Harry fue aguda, demasiado nerviosa, pensó Severus. —Dímelo tú. Ustedes dos son groseros o se molestan el uno al otro como si fueran una pareja casada.

—Las cosas están bien. Todos los amigos tienen problemas de vez en cuando. Parece que tenemos bastante de ellos últimamente.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse tan a la defensiva. Solo estoy investigando sobre el estado de las cosas.

—¿El estado de las cosas?.

—Sí, y eso me lleva al siguiente tema. Se deben hacer arreglos para las vacaciones de Navidad. No puedes quedarte en la escuela.

—Lo sé.

—Supongo que no te apetece volver con los Dursley para las vacaciones.

—Preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

—Bueno, entonces. ¿A dónde irás?.

—Hubiera... Esperaba que... ya ves, supuse, bueno, no debería asumirlo, supongo...

—No eres un babuino parlanchín, sino un joven educado. Escúpelo.

—Los Malfoy. Yo hubiera... Pensé, tal vez, que podría quedarme con los Malfoy.

—¿Y qué pasa si Draco decide pasar sus vacaciones lejos? Entiendo que está bastante entusiasmado con una jovencita que lo invitó a pasar las vacaciones con ella. Él podría aceptar. ¿Y entonces qué?.

—No... no había pensado en eso, señor.

Severus vio como Harry se hundía en la silla ante la idea de que Draco se fuera, sus ojos brillando con lo que Severus solo podía llamar celos. —Por suerte para ti, él no va a irse, y Narcissa ya ha preguntado sobre tus planes de vacaciones. Escribiré a tus tíos y te aseguraré el permiso necesario.

—Gracias.

—Harry...

—¿Sí?.

Severus negó con la cabeza. Había visto la forma en que Draco miraba a Harry el día anterior —partes iguales de lujuria desesperada y odio incondicional— mientras Harry miraba por la ventana, totalmente ajeno. Y cuando Harry no estaba siendo indiferente, miraba a Draco como si fuera el mismo sol. Los niños que descubrían que les gustaban los niños no era nada nuevo. Lo había visto antes. Trabajaba en un internado masculino, por el amor de Dios, pero hasta ahora, sus descubrimientos siempre habían sido desde lejos. Nunca pensó que algo así golpearía tan cerca de casa. Por el momento, Harry y Draco parecían satisfechos únicamente mirándose con anhelo y tirando un poco de coleta[1]. No había necesidad de forzar nada a la luz. Pensando que era mejor dejar a los perros dormir[2], Severus cambió de tema.

—Ahora. ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano durante las vacaciones?.

—Se lo dije. No podía dormir. He tenido malos sueños.

—¿Pesadillas?.

—Yo, sí. No. Yo... no sé. Solo sueños.

Severus dejó caer la conversación. Bebió el resto del café mientras Harry jugueteaba con los bordes de sus libros.

—Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Entiendo que vas a ir a montar mientras Narcissa pasa el día en la ciudad.

—Sí señor.

—Los caballos son enérgicos, aunque Draco me asegura que puedes cabalgar lo suficientemente bien como para manejar al menos uno de ellos. Espero que tengas cuidado y no hagas nada más allá de tu capacidad.

—Sí señor.

—Vuelve a tiempo para almorzar o _iré_ a buscarte.

—Sí señor.

—Evita los pastizales de atrás: hay un buen número de lugares donde es probable que los caballos se asusten. Estaré muy molesto si tengo que acompañarte al hospital.

—Sí, señor—, respondió Harry diligentemente, aunque esta vez con una sonrisa.

Severus frunció el ceño. Miró el pequeño indicador de temperatura que se encontraba junto a la ventana. —Usa una chaqueta. Se supone que va a ser un día frío. Tampoco tengo la intención de jugar a la niñera. Espero que desayunes antes de irte.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y Severus salió de la cocina, esperando que durante mucho tiempo simplemente tuviera que aconsejar a Harry sobre su seguridad y la necesidad de usar una chaqueta en vez de qué hacer cuando descubriera que le gustaban más los niños que las niñas.

—

Draco se sentía como mierda. No había dormido más que unas pocas horas, consumido como estaba por pensamientos sobre Jordan y Harry y qué coño era lo que _significaban_. Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, aterrizó en sueños en los que tenía relaciones sexuales con Jordan, solo para de repente presenciar cómo su rostro se transformaba en el de Harry mientras penetraba dentro de él. Ella. Él. ¡Maldición! Si los sueños no se hubieran sentido tan bien, Draco habría insistido en que habían sido pesadillas.

Se tambaleó hacia la cocina a las ocho y media, tropezando al ver el jersey de Harry subir por su torso, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con placer y estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza. El calor se acumuló en la ingle de Draco y se sintió endurecer. ¡Mierda! No ahora. ¡No ahora! —¿Qué coño estás haciendo tan temprano?— Draco acechó alrededor de la cocina en busca de una taza de café, dando portazos a los gabinetes mientras lo hacía.

—Alguien no durmió lo suficiente.

—¿Quién podría dormir con todos esos malditos gemidos y movimientos que estabas haciendo?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Harry preguntara, —¿Tienes otro dolor de cabeza, o algo así?.

—No. Aunque si lo tuviera, sería tu culpa.

—¡Está bien! Soy muy inquieto al dormir. Déjalo ir.

—Es difícil dejarlo ir cuando ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad, tan privado del sueño como estoy.

—¿Sabes qué? A la mierda. No estoy de humor para tu porquería esta mañana. Ve a montar solo. Tengo otras cosas que hacer—. Harry se levantó y comenzó a juntar sus libros y diarios.

Draco frunció los labios, tratando de controlarse. No tenía razón alguna, ninguna razón, para pensar en lo suave que probablemente era la piel de Harry, o si sería capaz de sentir sus costillas si deslizara sus dedos por el estómago de Harry, o si Harry haría algún sonido si lo hacía, o cualquier otra cosa remotamente pervertida. Pero eso era todo en lo que parecía capaz de pensar, y eso lo enojaba.

—Dios, eres un poco patán a veces. No todo se trata de ti, ya sabes. El maldito mundo no gira en torno a Harry Jodido Potter—. Bueno. Eso no había estado bien. De hecho, lo había empeorado todo, como se dio cuenta cuando oyó que la silla de la cocina raspaba el suelo y se volcaba.

—¿Quién podría olvidar eso con Draco Maldito Narcisista Malfoy rondando en todas partes?.

—¿Ahora quién es el que no durmió lo suficiente?.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo? Dices que me quieres aquí, pero todo lo que haces es insultarme. Si hubiera querido pasar por _eso_ , podría haberme ido con...

Draco dio media vuelta. —No mierdas digas lo que creo que estás a punto de decir. Nunca me compares con esa gente.

La cara de Harry se arrugó y las furiosas manchas de color que lo hacían lucir tan hermoso desaparecieron. Enderezó la silla y se sentó. Draco se giró y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué está pasando, Draco? No entiendo. ¿He hecho algo? ¿Debo cambiar algo? Solo dímelo. No puedo, solo dímelo. No soporto lo que sea que está pasando. Primero insistes en que esté aquí y al siguiente, actúas como si te repugnara.

Draco odiaba lo inseguro que Harry sonaba, pero él había sido la causa, ¿no?. Una parte bastante grande de él quería tomar su mano y hacer algo completamente ridículo como _abrazar_ a Harry. Descartó ese pensamiento tan aborrecible. Admitía sentirse un poco "sensible" en relación con Harry, pero en general, sabía que los chicos no abrazaban a otros chicos. Por supuesto, los chicos tampoco pensaban en masturbarse con otros chicos o mirando a otros chicos correrse. No los chicos normales, de todos modos. Draco quería más que nada ser normal.

—Te quiero aquí—, dijo finalmente, uniéndose a Harry en la mesa. —No... no entiendo. No puedo explicarlo, está bien. No eres tú. Soy yo.

—Entonces dime qué está pasando para que pueda entender.

Draco miró hacia otro lado. La seriedad en la mirada de Harry era demasiado para tomar. —Acabo de decir que no puedo explicarlo.

—Eso es estúpido. Por supuesto que puedes explicarlo. Solo inténtalo. Es esto... Quiero decir, ¿esto es por Patricia? ¿Están teniendo problemas? ¿Es por lo que estabas tan molesto ayer?

—No se trata de Patricia.

—Oh.— Harry jugueteó con el borde de la mesa.

Draco se preparó, cuando Harry comenzaba a juguetear con las cosas, era una clara señal de que estaba incómodo. ¿Harry lo había descubierto? ¿De alguna manera había visto las cosas que Draco imaginaba que le hacía? Era difícil respirar mientras estaba sentado allí, esperando el pronunciamiento de Harry.

—¿Esto es sobre Jordan?— Preguntó Harry. Su mirada aburrida en un libro de texto de civilizaciones antiguas.

—¿Qué?— Draco sintió que se estaba ahogando. ¿Realmente Harry lo había descubierto? Oh Dios. Oh, joder. ¡Oh, jodida, jodida, mierda!

—Eso es. La extrañas, ¿verdad? No has sabido de ella en todo este tiempo, ¿o sí?

Draco cerró los ojos con alivio, tratando de ignorar el rastro de decepción que se enroscaba en su interior al darse cuenta de que Harry no había descubierto nada. —En realidad no la extraño. Pero tienes razón. Se trata de ella. Indirectamente.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?.

—No particularmente, no.

—Oh.— Harry comenzó a juguetear con los puños de su jersey. —El profesor Snape dice que está bien, ya sabes, que t-te s-sientas _así_ y esas cosas. Es natural.

—¿Qué?.

—Ya sabes, eh, sentirte _así_ —. Harry se aclaró la garganta y miró a la pared. —Es natural que extrañes el sexo con ella. Estoy seguro de que te encuentras comparándola con las demás. Debe ser difícil.

—No tienes idea.

Harry asintió. —Claro. Haré el desayuno, entonces. ¿Tostadas están bien?.

Draco extendió la mano y agarró el antebrazo de Harry, apretando un poco mientras lo hacía. —Escucha, Harry. Lo... lo siento, está bien. He sido un idiota en los últimos días. Lo siento.

Harry frunció los labios en una sonrisa suave. —Está bien. Dormiré en el sofá o algo así, para que puedas dormir bien esta noche.

—No seas estúpido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Te lo dije. Solo estaba siendo un idiota.

—Bueno.— Harry se levantó, sacudiendo suavemente su antebrazo del alcance de Draco.

Draco dio un pequeño brinco, no se había percatado de que lo había estado tocando demasiado tiempo.

—

Severus estaba de pie en el momento en que escuchó a Harry maldecir y a Draco diciendo, —Cuidado, déjame ayudarte a sentarte.

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo—, Severus escuchó decir a Harry, aunque las palabras sonaron entrecortadas.

—No, no puedes. Ya lo intentamos, ¿recuerdas? Vamos, vamos a resolverlo antes de que tío Severus te vea.

—¿Antes de que tío Severus vea qué?— dijo Severus mientras entraba al pasillo. Las cabezas de Harry y Draco se dispararon, ambas bocas abiertas con sorpresa. El brazo de Draco estaba alrededor de la cintura de Harry, mientras que el brazo de Harry estaba alrededor de los hombros de Draco. Severus podría haber pensado que era un abrazo de amante, pero no lo hizo por el hecho de que Harry estaba sucio y revuelto, y sus pantalones estaban rasgados en algunos puntos. Harry trató de dar un paso, pero siseó de dolor mientras titubeaba. Draco lo acercó, agarrándolo y manteniéndolo derecho.

Severus no perdió ni un segundo para moverse al otro lado de Harry para poder ayudarlo a llegar al sofá.

—Estoy bien—, se quejó Harry mientras trataba de alejarse de Draco y ahora de Severus.

—Demonios que lo estás. Siéntate. Ahora. Draco, saca las bolsas de hielo del congelador y trae algunas toallas.

Draco asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Severus se sentó en un pequeño taburete y tiró del tobillo a Harry. Lo giró con cuidado, ignorando el silbido de dolor del muchacho —Un esguince leve.

—Le dije que estaba bien.

Antes de que Severus pudiera reprender a Harry por su tono cortante, Draco estaba a su lado, con las bolsas de hielo en la mano.

—Ponlos alrededor de su tobillo mientras envuelvo las toallas.

Draco asintió y comenzó a cubrir el tobillo de Harry con las bolsas de hielo. Se estremeció ante el grito de Harry.

—Ignóralo, Draco. Haz lo que digo.

Draco asintió de nuevo y regresó al trabajo, obviamente molesto por lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Severus estuvo satisfecho con el suficientemente helado y elevado tobillo de Harry, se sentó y miró a los dos muchachos con su gesto más malévolo. —¿Qué pasó?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas. Severus suspiró. Iban a tratar de mentir sobre lo que había sucedido. Maravilloso. Justo lo que necesitaba la primera tarde de sus vacaciones, tener que reprender a un par de muchachos recalcitrantes que pensaban que podían mentirle. La única pregunta era cuál de los dos sería la táctica de apertura. Draco se mordía el labio, fascinado, al parecer, por el borde de los cojines de Severus. Fue Harry quien levantó la vista, con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro.

—Moraea se asustó por algo. No estaba preparado para eso y me caí cuando ella se levantó. Realmente estúpido de mí, lo sé.

Hubo otra sonrisa tímida y disgustada, la que Severus sabía que Harry había usado una y otra vez para encantar a los demás y luego desatenderse. Encorvó sus manos en apretados puños, sin dejar que su expresión mostrara su enojo. Harry continuó.

—Draco siempre está recordándome que debo afianzar las riendas. Supongo que aprendí la lección de la manera más dura. ¿No es así, Draco?.

La mirada de Severus se volvió hacia Draco, preguntándose si sería cómplice en esa vergonzosa burla.

—Sí, sí, es correcto. Harry, él... él siempre tiene las riendas demasiado sueltas. Moraea vio un pájaro o algo, no sé qué, y eso la sobresaltó. Se levantó y Harry se cayó de lado y se torció el tobillo.

—Lo siento, señor—, agregó Harry e inclinó la cabeza con contrición.

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon en pequeñas rendijas. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía Harry a tratarlo como si fuera un de esos adultos más pasando por su vida, de los que solo querían escuchar las palabras de Harry y no entenderlas? Severus reprimió los insultos y las maldiciones que tenía preparadas. En cambio, se tragó su ira y decidió usar la situación a su ventaja.

—¿Eso fue lo que paso?.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas de nuevo. —Sí, señor—, corearon.

—Bueno. Eso lo explica, supongo—. Severus se levantó. —Draco, por favor consigue a Harry algunas pastillas para aliviar el dolor de la caja de primeros auxilios en el armario de la ropa. Tengo que llamar al doctor Anderson.

—Se lo dije, estoy bien—, dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Siéntate. El doctor Anderson es un veterinario, no un médico.

Draco se detuvo en seco. —¿Para qué necesitas un veterinario?.

—Bueno, no puedo tener un caballo que se asusta al ver un pájaro. Imagínate lo que haría si un zorro pasara de largo. No, es mejor si llamo al doctor Anderson. Él encontrará un buen lugar para ella—. Severus dio un paso.

—¡Espere!— Harry lloriqueó.

—¿Sí? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió a Draco y luego a Severus. —Yo... yo... podría haber sido algo más grande que un pájaro. No pudimos verlo, por supuesto, pero probablemente era algo mucho más sorprendente que un pájaro. Y no tenía las riendas correctamente. Draco lo dijo. Lo escuchó.

—Sin embargo, creo que es sabio que ya no esté en mi establo—. Severus se dio vuelta y dio otro paso, preguntándose cuál de los chicos hablaría a continuación, esperando que fuera Draco.

—¡Tío Severus, espera! ¡Fue mi culpa! Por favor no te deshagas de Moraea.

—A menos que tengas algo más que agregar, realmente no veo otra opción.

—Fue mi culpa. Como dije.

—¡Draco!— Harry siseó.

—Tranquilo. No voy a dejar que tú o Moraea sufran consecuencias por esto. Fue culpa mía que tuviéramos esa disputa.

—¿Otra pelea? Ustedes, muchachos, parecen bastante combativos últimamente. ¿Ahora me van a decir lo que realmente sucedió, o debo mantener la mentira y llamar al doctor Anderson?.

—¿Estabas mintiendo?— Preguntó Harry, su voz se quebró con incredulidad.

—Sí. Me has inspirado.

—¿Qué?.

—No tome ese tono conmigo. No olvide que lo conozco, señor Potter. Sé cómo fue tratado por esas horribles personas, y sé de las mentiras que le ordenaban decir para encubrirlo todo. No toleraré tal hipocrecía. No en mi casa, y ciertamente no en ti. Espero, señor Potter, que piense más de mí que eso.

La cabeza de Harry se inclinó de nuevo. Severus estaba seguro de que la contrición era genuina esta vez.

—No quise decir... solo quería... lo siento.

Severus regresó a su asiento y le dio unas palmaditas a Harry en la espalda, un incómodo intento de consolarlo. —No lo hagas de nuevo—. Severus se volvió hacia Draco. —Y tú. No lo ayudes—. Hubo otro coro de "Sí, señor".

Harry era un joven tan extraordinario que era fácil olvidar lo que había pasado toda su vida. A pesar de su exhibición exterior de arrogancia y confianza, era un niño vulnerable y necesitado que estaba desesperado por un poco de aceptación y amor. Severus se preocupaba por la dinámica que el pasado de Harry agregaría a lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Draco. El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta sacó a Severus de sus pensamientos.

—¿Querías decir algo, Draco?.

—Salimos a dar un paseo y tuvimos una discusión. Estaba tratando de enseñarle a Harry cómo ir más rápido. Estaba detrás de él, vigilándolo... de todos modos, dije algo que no debería haber dicho y una cosa llevó a otra y...y...

Harry retomó desde el punto en que Draco se había quedado. —Y me enojé, empujé a Moraea al galope y no pude controlarla cuando despegó. Me caí y aterrice de costado.

Severus dejó que el silencio se implantara entre ellos, sin decir nada hasta que ambos muchachos se sintieron verdaderamente arrepentidos. —Ya veo—, dijo por fin.

—Yo empecé, tío Severus. Fue mi culpa que Harry despegara así. Por favor, no te enojes con él. Si alguien debe ser castigado, ese soy yo.

Severus se sorprendió por la protección de Draco, aunque una vez que lo pensó mejor, creyó que no tenía razones para sorprenderse. —Creo que un tobillo torcido y el resto del día en la cama son castigos suficientes para Harry.

—¿Cama? No necesito ir a la cama. Es un tobillo torcido. Nada más.

Severus ignoró las protestas de Harry. A Draco le dijo: —Puedes cuidar de los caballos tú solo. Imagino que no te tomaste el tiempo para cepillarlos o cualquier otra cosa.

—No, señor. Ambos están ensillados todavía. Quería llevar a Harry a la casa lo más rápido posible.

—Vete, entonces. Cuidaré de Harry.

Draco abrió la boca, como para protestar, pero la cerró rápidamente y se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

—No te muevas,— Severus le dijo a Harry. Salió de la habitación, solo para regresar unos minutos después con un vaso de jugo y dos tabletas pequeñas y blancas. —Esto ayudará con la inflamación y el dolor.

—No es tan malo. Realmente. Incluso puedo moverlo ahora. ¿Ve? Y además, lo que pasó fue mi culpa.

—La falla no tiene nada que ver con si se te permite aliviar el dolor o no. Ese no es un método aceptable de castigo.

—Pero...

—No más de esto, Harry. Tú y Draco hicieron cosas estúpidas hoy y por eso creo que no más montar a caballo por el resto de las vacaciones es castigo suficiente. Mantenerte adolorido no es un castigo apropiado.

Harry rodó sus ojos y murmuró un brusco, —Sí—, por lo bajo mientras extendía la mano para tomar las tabletas.

Severus retiró su mano. —¿Lo entiendes? ¿De verdad?.

Harry miró a Severus por un largo rato. —Estoy empezando a hacerlo.

—Bien. Tómate estas y luego te llevaremos al baño. Estás sucio y helado.

—Sí señor.

Severus tomó el brazo de Harry y luego lo ayudó a ir al baño. —¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta o necesitas ayuda?.

—Puedo hacerlo. Realmente no es tan malo. Puedo presionarlo en el suelo y todo. No veo por qué todo éste alboroto.

—Estás herido. Necesitas un poco de cuidado el resto de la tarde. De eso se trata todo el alboroto. Ahora. Te he dejado unos pijamas frescos. Veo que Draco ha usado contigo todas las toallas. Conseguiré algunas más.

Cuando Severus regresó, Harry estaba en la bañera y la cortina de la ducha estaba medio cerrada. Puso las toallas sobre el pijama de Harry. —Te he dejado toallas.

—Gracias—, salió de detrás de la cortina. —¿Señor? Yo estaba... me preguntaba si tendría unos minutos para hablar.

Severus vaciló por un segundo. —Por supuesto.— Se sentó en el taburete de sándalo junto al baño. —Supongo, hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar también.

—Por supuesto. Um, ¿por qué no empieza, entonces?

—¿Que paso hoy?

—Se lo dijimos. Tuvimos una discusión, me enojé...

—No, quiero decir, ¿de qué se trataba la disputa? ¿Qué lo precedió?.

El agua salpicó cuando Harry cambió de posición. Severus podía ver las puntas de los dedos de su pie bueno flexionándose contra la pared de porcelana fría.

—Me estaba gritando acerca de mi forma de montar. Dijo algo sobre que siempre estaba mostrando el trasero. Yo no...él estaba...fue realmente extraño. En realidad, eso era de lo que quería hablar con usted.

—Continúa.

—Él... Las cosas han sido muy extrañas últimamente. Creo que ya no quiere ser mi amigo, pero no sabe cómo decirlo. Siempre ha sido un poco posesivo, incluso cuando éramos niños. Ahora es como si él no pudiera alejarse lo suficiente de mí o como si quisiera estar encima de mí.

Severus mordió el interior de su mejilla, esperando contener su lengua sobre qué era exactamente lo que Draco quería.

—A veces me mira como si le disgustara. Quiero decir, sé que no soy demasiado bueno de mirar y no actúo lo suficientemente elegante. Pero no pensé que esas cosas importaran.

—No lo hacen. Eres muy importante para Draco. Nunca lo olvides.

—¿Qué pasa con él, entonces?.

—Harry, ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación de esta mañana? ¿Sobre qué es un momento confuso para ti y para el resto de tus amigos? Bueno, también es confuso para Draco.

—¿Confuso cómo, exactamente?.

Severus miró hacia el techo, maldiciendo a Dios y a los cielos. —Quizás confusión es la palabra incorrecta. El punto es que ustedes, todos ustedes, van a estar sintiendo cosas que tal vez piensen que no son... normales, tal vez. Pero no quiero que piensen sobre eso. Normal es un término relativo.

Hubo más salpicaduras de agua y flexión de dedos de pies. —No estoy seguro de entender.

—Lo harás. Con el tiempo, comprenderás todo. Y cuando lo hagas, Harry, no habrá nada malo con lo que encuentres.

—Er, está bien, ¿profesor?.

—¿Sí?.

—¿Es... quiero decir, los chicos de mi edad todavía tienen... sueños?.

Severus frunció los labios y luego el ceño mientras intentaba descifrar lo que Harry estaba preguntando. Abrió la boca para pedirle que fuera más claro, cuando la claridad lo golpeó. —¿Te refieres a sueños sobre...

—Sí, ese tipo de sueños.

—¿Son solo sueños, o estás teniendo em..?.

—No solo sueños. Erm, sueños y lo otro.

—Bueno... bueno... por supuesto que es normal. Es solo la forma en que tu cuerpo te está ayudando en este momento. Los sueños nos ayudan a enfrentar lo que tememos ver en nuestras vidas conscientes.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿es normal, entonces?.

—Sí. Es normal. Pero recuerda lo que dije, Harry.

—Lo sé, lo sé... lo normal es un término relativo. Gracias por la charla, profesor. Y por cuidar mi tobillo de y por todo.

—De nada.— Severus observó los dedos de los pies de Harry flexionarse nuevamente.

—Significa mucho para mí. Creo que siempre imaginé que así era como... hablan padres e hijos.

Severus cerró los ojos.

—No es que yo piense, ya sabes, que somos de esa manera, solo es, eso...

—Está bien, Harry. De verdad. Estas son la clase de cosas que las personas hacen por aquellos que les importan. Está bien sentirse de esa manera. Y a mí me importas. Pensé que eso era evidente. No ladré ni me burlé de ti, como cualquier otra persona.

Harry se rio. —Sí, supongo que sí. Gracias.

—Cuando quieras.

—

Severus oyó que la puerta trasera se cerraba y el sonido de pies con botas entraba en la cocina. Draco había vuelto de una tarde de cuidar de los caballos.

—¿Cómo está Harry?— Preguntó Draco mientras abría la puerta de la nevera y miraba su contenido, como si esperara que los huevos comenzaran a bailar tap.

—Dormido.

Draco no dijo nada mientras continuaba mirando la nevera.

—Hay una tormenta horrible en Londres. Tu madre está atrapada allí por la noche. Llamó hace unos minutos para decir que no volvería hasta mañana.

Draco asintió. Agarró una botella de jugo y comenzó a salir de la cocina.

—Detente, siéntate.

Draco vaciló, pero hizo lo que le ordenaron.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre Harry. Y sobre ti.

La botella de jugo se detuvo a medio camino de la boca de Draco. Volvió a dejar la botella. —¿Qué pasa con nosotros?.

—Todos estos dolores de cabeza y peleas, ¿sabes a qué me recuerdan?.

—No.

—Cuando eras pequeño, estabas fascinado con Pansy Parkinson. Tanto que siempre que querías llamar su atención, que era todo el tiempo, le tirabas de las coletas, o le arrojabas hamburguesas de barro, o le pisabas los pies.

—No es verdad.

Severus se rio entre dientes. —Oh, pero lo es. Y luego, cuando tu padre te llamó para regañarte por eso, ¿sabes lo que dijiste?.

—No.

—Dijiste que la amabas.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante un largo rato.

—Bien. Entonces, cuando tenía cinco años, le dije a una chica que la amaba. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Harry y conmigo?.

—Piensa, Draco. Sustituye peleas e insultos por coletas y hamburguesas de barro, ¿y qué tienes?.

—Nada. No tenemos nada. —Draco resopló y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Su mirada recorrió la habitación. —¿Terminamos?.

—No—. Severus se inclinó hacia adelante. —Lo sé, Draco.

—No sé de qué hablas...

—Yo lo _sé_.

Draco lo miró fijamente antes de tambalearse violentamente desde su asiento y retroceder hacia la pared más cercana. Su gesto de burla estaba llena de falsa confianza. —Entonces, ¿qué?. _Entonces, ¿qué?._

—Draco...

—¿Harry lo sabe? ¿Es por eso que me obligaste a irme? ¿Para qué pudieras hablarle de mí?.

—Deja esto. Ahora. Siéntate. No estoy enojado contigo, ni decepcionado de ti, o cualquier otra cosa ridícula que hayas conjurado en tu mente. Pero tenemos que hablar de esto. Harry podría haber sido gravemente herido hoy. Esto ya no es tirar de las coletas.

El desafío abandonó a Draco. Se arrastró hacia la mesa y se sentó. —¿Harry lo sabe?.

—No. Está herido y confundido y está seguro de que ya no quieres ser su amigo. Sé que estás lidiando con algo muy confuso en este momento, pero debes detenerte y pensar en Harry. Con todo lo que hay en su pasado, no hace las mismas suposiciones ni reacciona de la misma manera que otros.

—Todo lo que hago es pensar en Harry. ¡No puedo sacarlo de mi maldita mente!.

—Estoy tratando de mantener una conversación abierta y sin prejuicios contigo. No me insultes con tus vulgaridades adolescentes.

—No soy gay.

—No dije que lo fueras.

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste, entonces?.

—Me refería a tu atracción por Harry. No dije que eras gay. Esa no es una determinación que pueda tomar sobre o para ti.

—Pero... pero dijiste que podías decir que me sentía atraído por él. ¿No significa eso... no significa que soy gay? Es decir, ¿crees que soy gay?.

—La atracción puede significar muchas cosas. Has sido tan insistente en alejar esos sentimientos que no te has tomado el tiempo de entender lo que significan. Como consecuencia, estás atacando a todos a tu alrededor, sobre todo a Harry, quién ahora únicamente está lidiando con la idea de cualquier tipo de sexualidad.

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme?.

—Estoy diciendo que necesitas dejar de alejar tus sentimientos. Debes resolverlos.

Draco resopló. —Sí, claro. Puedo ver la conversación ahora. Hola, Harry. Adivina qué, tengo sueños sobre follarte. Er, lo siento, tío Severus.

—Eso no es exactamente lo que quise decir, pero tener una conversación con Harry podría no ser una mala idea.

—Has perdido la cabeza. No hay forma de que tenga ese tipo de conversación con él. Estos sentimientos, o lo que sea, no son normales. No sé lo que significan, pero _voy_ a hacer que se vayan. De ninguna manera estoy enamorado o me siento atraído sexualmente o lo que sea con mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor _amigo_.

—Draco...

—No.— Draco se levantó y retrocedió. —No soy gay. Éstos sentimientos no... no son importantes.

—No me importaría si fueras gay, tampoco a tu madre. Ni a Harry.

—Bueno, no importa, ¿verdad? Porque esta atracción, o lo que sea, es simplemente... simplemente es ... no es nada. Ahora si me disculpas, creo que necesito un poco de aire.

Severus oyó el portazo de la puerta principal. Se masajeó las sienes, preguntándose qué lo había poseído para intentar resolver ese asunto.

—

Draco no podía dormir. Pateó sus mantas y se dejó caer sobre la espalda. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en su conversación con su padrino, lo que le había hecho pensar en su conversación con Ron, lo que inevitablemente lo llevó a pensar en Harry. Harry. Casi se había ahogado en la cena cuando le había pasado la sal a Harry y sus dedos se tocaron.

Él no ese sentía atraído por Harry. No de _esa_ manera. Simplemente no. Volvió a rodar y bufó cuando los muelles de la cama crujieron.

Dios, no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Qué lo había poseído para tratar de enseñarle a Harry a montar de todos modos, sabiendo que estaba teniendo todos estos pensamientos confusos y antinaturales? Había estado detrás de él, observando cómo su trasero se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo en sintonía con el modo de andar lacónico de Moraea. Todo lo que había querido hacer era extender la mano y darle al culo de Harry un buen apretón. Gritó de frustración y le dijo a Harry que la equitación no requería que mostrara su trasero como una especie de prostituta barata y que dejara de hacerlo porque era repugnante.

Draco resopló y rodó de nuevo. ¿Por qué se estaba escondiendo así? ¿Realmente creía que había algo de verdad en lo que había dicho su padrino? Por supuesto no. Simplemente se había asustado y había hecho de eso, ese _tema_ , algo mucho más grande de lo que era. No importaba lo que fuera, tenía que dormir un poco. Se sentía como una eternidad desde que había dormido por última vez.

Estaba empezando a adormilarse cuando escuchó el crujido de las sábanas de Harry y el crujido de los muelles de su cama. Harry gimió. Draco se sintió endurecerse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo rechazó. Era solo otro ejemplo de cómo había dejado que ese asunto se le escapara de las manos. Sin embargo, cuanto más intentaba hacer que desapareciera, más difícil se volvía. Cuanto más se esforzaba, más pensaba en Harry. Imágenes de él tocando a Harry, de Harry tocándolo, pasaron volando por su mente, excitándolo y desgarrándolo al mismo tiempo.

Y luego recordó lo que su padrino le había dicho antes. Si seguía alejando la atracción, solo empeoraría. Draco se sentó. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Había tenido tanto miedo de tocar a Harry, o acercarse demasiado a él por miedo a lo que podría suceder, que solo lo había empeorado. Esa era la respuesta. Él iría y le daría un pequeño masaje a Harry. Sabía que estaba dolorido por la caída. Obviamente, Harry lo necesitaba dada la cantidad de vueltas que estaba dando en la cama, y Draco se demostraría a sí mismo que no se sentía atraído por Harry en absoluto.

—

Estaba tirado en el pasto otra vez. Algo en el fondo de su mente le susurró que estaría molesto cuando despertara si no dejaba el sueño en ese momento, pero Harry no podía molestarse por eso. Nada que se sintiera tan bien podía estar mal. Sonrió cuando esa presencia familiar (y no familiar) lo acarició con su toque fantasma.

Los dedos se arrastraron a lo largo de su espalda, dejando a Harry con la sensación de remolinos eléctricos girando sobre su piel. Se estremeció. Manos amasando en la base de su espina dorsal. Eran fuertes y largos dedos. Eso no había sucedido antes en los sueños de Harry, pero se sentía tan bien, tan, tan bien, que no pensó en eso. Se permitió relajarse.

La suave hierba comenzó a desvanecerse y al igual que el sol del verano. Pero la presencia detrás de él no flaqueó. En todo caso, se sintió con más fuerza, más real. Harry parpadeó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando la luz del sol dio paso a la noche, cuando la hierba se transformó en sábanas y mantas, Harry volvió a la realidad, aunque todavía no del todo despierto.

Mientras regresaba, notó que la habitación estaba fría y las sombras agudas e inclinadas. Echaba de menos la hierba, calentada por el sol de verano. La cama crujió y sus músculos se tensaron, como si estuviera a punto de ser golpeado. Esa misma sensación pesada todavía estaba allí. Todavía sentía la neblina de la excitación. No entendía. ¿Todavía estaba dormido? ¿Estaba soñando?

—Deje de tensarte. Solo soy yo, Harry—, le susurró al oído la presencia, no, la _persona_. Él conocía esa voz. La conocía.

Cabello suave rozó el hombro de Harry. El olor combinado de luz solar, hierba y tierra flotaba por entre manos de dedos largos, amasando, amasando y amasando. Escuchó su nombre otra vez.

Harry jadeó.

Realidad y fantasía superpuestas, robaron el aliento de Harry y deteniendo su corazón por un momento. Santa madre de Dios, Harry había estado teniendo sueños húmedos sobre su mejor amigo. Era Draco tocándolo, besándolo, excitándolo, en sus sueños. No eran Pammy, ni Cho, ni Cecelia. Era Draco. _Siempre_ _Draco_.

Bien. Harry no tenía idea de qué hacer con eso. Las palabras del Profesor Snape más temprano ese día regresaron a él. ¡El Profesor Snape lo sabía! Él sabía que Harry se... se sentía atraído por Draco. ¡Mierda! Eso significaba que Draco también lo sabía. ¿Qué haría?

Lágrimas de frustración e ira empujaron a través de los ojos de Harry. Luchó contra ellas. Salió de debajo de Draco y saltó de su cama, sacudiendo sus mantas y a Draco en el proceso. —Joder—, dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para despertar al Profesor Snape, si el grito estrangulado de Draco no lo había hecho. —Lo siento mucho.

—¿Perdón por qué?— Draco preguntó, luciendo un poco aturdido.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco no lo sabía. —Lo s-siento, ¡calambre de pierna!— Harry espetó mientras corría hacia la puerta, calculando la forma más rápida de salir de la casa y el mejor lugar para esconderse, esperando sin esperanza que Draco no lo siguiera.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?.

Harry no le prestó atención mientras salía de la habitación, giraba a la izquierda y corría directamente hacia el Profesor Snape.

—Lo siento señor—, tartamudeó Harry, con vergüenza, mientras se apresuraba a mantener el equilibrio, con el tobillo doblado por el dolor. —Yo solo... necesito... y él... y yo... discúlpeme—, terminó apresuradamente cuando pasó de largo y salió corriendo de la casa, dando un portazo detrás de él.

—

Severus miró hacia la puerta, desconcertado por el desaliñado Harry que acababa de pasar corriendo. El destino parecía decidido a hacer que lo que fuese que estuviese pasando entre Harry y Draco se desarrollara en el transcurso de unas vacaciones escolares mientras la madre de Draco estaba atrapada en Londres, dejando el trabajo duro a Severus.

Con la boca en una línea firme, Severus entró en la habitación que los chicos compartían con la intención de descubrir qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio a Draco sentado en la cama de Harry entre sábanas y mantas enmarañadas, con las almohadas medio cayéndose de la cama.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Harry huyó de la casa?.

Draco levantó la vista, sorprendido por sus pensamientos. —Eh, lo siento, tío Severus. Harry tenía un calambre en la pierna.

—Un calambre en la pierna... Esa debe ser la razón por la que salió corriendo de esta habitación, cojeando junto con un tobillo herido, dando un portazo detrás de él.

—Supongo,— murmuró Draco, distraído y distante.

—¿Por qué estás en su cama, Draco? ¿Por qué parece que ha pasado una tormenta por la habitación? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué has hecho?.

—Oh—, dijo Draco mientras miraba a su alrededor. —Harry necesitaba que lo frotara.

Los pasos de Severus vacilaron. —¿Qué dijiste?.

—Harry está adolorido por la caída del caballo. Necesitaba un masaje. Se lo di.

—¿Harry pidió tal cosa?.

—¿Hmm? No, supongo que no. Solo quería averiguarlo, ya sabes. La atracción. Si era real. ¿Tío Severus? _Es_ real.

—Lo sé, Draco.

Draco asintió. Se sentaron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

—¿Tío Severus?

—¿Sí?.

—Creo que... creo que soy gay.

El rostro de Severus se suavizó. —¿Y qué te ha llevado a esta conclusión?.

—Harry.

Severus se sentó al lado de Draco. —Ya veo. Está bien, Draco. Mi opinión sobre ti no ha cambiado por eso.

—No quiero serlo.

—Sé que no quieres. Pero si lo eres, está bien. No es un camino fácil, imagino, pero no es algo por lo que tendrás que caminar solo. Lo prometo.

—¿Tío Severus? Yo también creo que amo a Harry.

Severus se rio entre dientes. —Tal vez lo hagas, Draco. Pero la pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?.

—Tuvimos esta conversación. ¿Recuerdas?.

Severus miró hacia otro lado y maldijo a quien lo hubiera puesto en esa situación. Él no era un maldito hacedor de parejas. Sin embargo. Estaba el pequeño problema de su falta de sueño, sin mencionar su proyecto de hibridación. Ya estaba retrasado, después de haber jugado al consejero y a la enfermera todo el día. Si eso iba a suceder, sucedería cuando fuera conveniente para Severus.

—Creo que encontrarás que Harry es más receptivo de lo que crees.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron. —¿Qué dijiste?.

—Estoy diciendo que deberías encontrar a Harry y hablar con él.

Draco se mordió el interior de la mejilla por un momento antes de saltar de la cama y colocarse cualquier ropa que pudiera encontrar. —Está en los establos. Estoy seguro. Es a donde va en la escuela cuando quiere pensar en cosas. Será mejor que le lleve una chaqueta. Y un par de zapatos. No creo que estuviera usando zapatos cuando salió. Harry siempre sale corriendo de casa sin zapatos. Volveré. Quiero decir, volveremos. No nos esperes.

Y con eso, Draco voló de la habitación.

Severus sonrió cuando escuchó el portazo de nuevo.

—

Draco entró al establo, sin aliento por haber corrido desde la casa. Las linternas de gas estaban encendidas por todas partes, lanzando un brillo alegre a través de la madera oscura de los puestos e infundiendo luz a las pacas de heno. Moraea estaba en el centro del establo, tranquilamente parada mientras Harry hacía largos trazos con el cepillo. Su pelaje negro brillante y su larga melena brillaban bajo la suave luz. En cualquier otro momento, Harry habría parecido ridículo parado descalzo en pijama, empequeñecido por Moraea, pero en ese momento solo parecía aumentar el atractivo surrealismo de la escena.

—¿Harry?.

Harry se puso rígido, pero no hizo ningún otro reconocimiento de la presencia de Draco. Continuó acariciando a Moraea, murmurando cariños mientras ella movía la cola y doblaba el cuello de placer.

—¿Harry?.

—¿Sabes lo que significa el nombre de Moraea?.

—Harry, por favor...

—Se llama así por la _Moraea iridioides_ , el lirio de quincena, una flor de un blanco puro que solo florece por la noche. Es bastante inteligente, realmente. Un caballo de un negro sólido, elegante y poderoso, llamado así por una flor blanca que solo florece por la noche. Me percaté por mi cuenta, ya sabes.

—Harry, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

El cepillo vaciló por un segundo. —¿Qué pasa?.

—Sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo en los últimos días. Semanas, incluso.

Harry dejó caer la brocha y se dio la vuelta. Había una mancha de algo en lo alto de su mejilla. Draco reprimió el impulso de acercarse y limpiarla.

—¿Qué?— Harry bajó la vista y miró al suelo. Jugueteó con el dobladillo de la parte superior de su pijama.

Draco intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, cómo iba a explicarle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de él. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se alejó. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Harry levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba. Se giró un poco y miró como Harry lo veía. No lo miraba de manera diferente a como lo había hecho alguna vez, pero Draco había notado hasta ese momento lo que había estado oculto en su mirada desde el principio. Deseo. Por Draco. De repente, Draco no tenía ganas de hablar.

Draco cruzó el establo y se paró frente a Harry. Dejó que él lo buscara con su mirada. No quería que Harry se asustara. No de lo que pasara entre ellos.

Moraea blandió y presionó su casco delantero en el suelo. Draco levantó su mano, dejándola flotar cerca de la cara de Harry.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?.

—Tienes una mancha—. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y ahuecó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry con una mano, dejando que su pulgar se deslizara sobre su mejilla. Sonrió cuando los ojos de Harry se cerraron.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

Harry no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse o detener a Draco.

Draco pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Harry otra vez, barriendo lo último de la tierra. Sin embargo, no dejó de mover el pulgar. Había pensado que las ganas de tocar a Harry se irían cuando hubiera eliminado la mancha. No fue así. En todo caso, el deseo parecía hacerse más fuerte con cada pasada de su pulgar.

—¿Todavía está allí?.

Draco no dijo nada. Su mirada estaba fija en el movimiento de su dedo, viéndolo deslizarse de un lado a otro a través de la piel que era tan suave como lo había imaginado. Se sintió hechizado.

—¿Draco?.

Draco alzó la vista a sus grandes ojos verdes. Había motas doradas en ellos, pensó. Se inclinó hacia adelante para obtener una mirada más cercana, ahora solo a centímetros de Harry. _Tenía_ que hacerlo si quería saber si había motas doradas, justo como cuando tenía que saber, sentir, lo suave que era la piel de Harry.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué?.

Draco apartó su mirada de los ojos verdes con manchas doradas y descansó su mirada en los suaves labios, más rosados que rojos. El labio superior era delgado, mientras que el inferior era gordo y un poco picante. Perfecto para chupar, lamer y morder, pensó Draco mientras se inclinaba, sin importarle que fuera su mejor amigo, o que fue un hombre. Enroscó su otra mano en la nuca de Harry.

El tiempo se detuvo, atrapado en la pendencia de los pensamientos de Draco. Su aliento apareció en los labios de Harry, mientras la cabeza de Harry se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda.

Hubo un momento de vacilación, un momento en el que comprendió que todo lo que había conocido estaba a punto de cambiar. No le importaba. Agachó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se inclinó.

Sintió el suave calor de los labios de Harry encontrándose con los suyos. Hubo chispas, hormigueos eléctricos y algo que saltaba y se enroscaba alrededor de la excitante oleada de deseo que lo recorría. Sintió unas manos vacilantes que lo rodeaban y le rozaban la parte baja de la espalda mientras buscaban algo. Escuchó y sintió el gemido bajo y profundo en la garganta de Harry.

Mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de Harry otra vez, y cuando sintió que Harry devolvía el beso, Draco Malfoy supo que nada —nada— se había sentido tan bien como besar a Harry Potter. Fue entonces cuando supo que la magia existía en el mundo.

Draco aplastó a Harry contra un poste cercano, haciendo caso omiso de los cascos y los bufidos de diversión de Moraea. Harry hizo más ruidos —gemidos, pequeñas respiraciones— mientras Draco arrastraba sus manos por el cabello de Harry, se aferraba a él, y lo acercaba, porque, joder, no estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Sus labios chocaron contra los de Harry, Sus dientes se humedecieron en el labio inferior de Harry, contento porque era tan rollizo y suave como él había imaginado. Sintió a Harry moverse contra él, devolviéndole el beso, igualando la ferocidad de Draco. La lengua de Harry salió disparada y lamió el labio inferior de Draco. Draco respondió a la invitación y pronto ambos gimieron cuando los dientes hicieron clic y las lenguas se entrelazaron.

Ambos respiraban como si estuvieran corriendo una maratón, pero ninguno cedió. Como si supieran que el mundo cambiaría en el momento en que se detuvieran, Draco y Harry se rehusaron a dejarse ir mientras se besaban, besaban y besaban.

Finalmente, la electricidad se convirtió en un suave zumbido. La necesidad de respiraciones adecuadas superó la necesidad desesperada. Draco apartó los labios, temblando ante la sensación de las chispas que todavía bailaban entre ellos. —Yo...— comenzó, pero Harry lo hizo callar con otro beso, esta vez torpe, dulce y agonizantemente lento.

Se separaron, pero enredaron entre sus brazos. Draco sintió una cálida satisfacción cuando los ojos de Harry brillaron con asombro.

—Me besaste—, dijo Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron vidriosos hacia Draco, como si pensara que, tal vez, estaba en un sueño. —Sí, lo hice—, dijo Draco.

—¿Por qué?.

—Quería saber si lo que sentía era real.

—Oh.

—Lo siento por el beso.

Harry miró hacia abajo con un leve ceño fruncido. Dejó caer los brazos y dio un paso atrás, obligando a Draco a soltarlo. —Está bien. No te preocupes. Experimento terminado, ¿verdad?.

—No. Quiero decir, te besé sin preguntar. Es por eso que lo siento—, soltó Draco, luchando por encontrar palabras, cualquier palabra, que no fueran las incorrectas.

—Oh.

Moraea volvió a pisar con los cascos y relinchó, infeliz porque ya no era el centro de atención. Fuera del establo, algo se movió a través de la maleza. Harry arrastró su pie por el suelo.

—¿Te... es decir, te gustó?— Draco preguntó.

—Yo... no sé. Creo que sí. No sé qué pensar.

Draco vio la incertidumbre en los ojos de Harry. Le hizo latir el corazón y quemarle los pulmones. —Me gustó también, ¿sabes?.

—¿De verdad?.

—Por supuesto que sí. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo, en realidad. Si me lo permites, por supuesto. Debería haber preguntado antes de hacerlo, es por eso que dije que lo sentía.

—Mencionaste eso.

—Sí. Lo siento, lo olvidé.

—Está bien.

Harry se movió más cerca. Sin pensarlo, los brazos de Draco rodearon la cintura de Harry. Harry no se opuso. Levantó los brazos e hizo lo mismo con Draco. Su toque fue tentativo y... reverente, pensó Draco. Él levantó una de sus manos y apartó el flequillo de Harry de sus ojos.

—Así que... ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? Para ayudarte a resolverlo, si quieres. Si te gustó o no, quiero decir.

—Si, vale.— Harry sonrió. —Creo que me gustaría eso.

Draco se inclinó y Harry se encontró con él a medio camino, la mirada aturdida todavía en sus ojos. Sus labios se tocaron y el mismo hormigueo familiar de magia siguió. Draco cerró los ojos y lo besó, la calidez de Harry lo cubrió y le devolvió el beso.

Era demasiado pronto para pensar en que significaba ese beso para Harry a gran escala. Por el momento, era mejor besarse, porque nada se había sentido tan perfecto.

* * *

[1] Ya saben que cuando dicen que le gustas a un niño siempre te molesta jalándote el cabello.

[2] Dejar dormir a los perros es una manera de decir que vas a dejar las cosas como están.


	22. Capítulo 22: Cuestión de supervivencia

El sol de la mañana se arrastraba por el horizonte mientras Harry se dirigía hacia Moraea. Necesitaba un lugar para pensar y algo que hacer además de mirar fijamente a Draco mientras dormía. Draco. Pensar en él produjo una deliciosa sacudida en el estómago de Harry. Atrapado en sus pensamientos, casi pierde pie cuando tropezó con una roca. Se rio, un sonido vertiginoso y nervioso. No podía dejar de pensar en Draco, o en el hecho de que Draco lo había besado solo cinco horas antes. Se habían besado. Draco lo había besado. Otra deliciosa sacudida y Harry casi pierde pie nuevamente. Estaba sonriendo como un tonto, como una _niña_ después de conocer al chico "soñado", probablemente, pero descubrió que no le importaba. Nada había parecido nunca tan correcto como besar a Draco. Había sido como como él había imaginado que debía ser un primer beso: un poco descuidado, pero mágico de todos modos.

Harry entró en los establos, con los ojos fijos en el poste sobre el que se había apoyado mientras Draco lo besaba. Moraea resopló, relinchó y pateó uno de sus cascos. Estaba inquieta. Como Harry.

—Buenos días, niña. Te traje algo de manzana.

Moraea sacudió su melena, como diciendo: "Por supuesto que sí, tonto. No te atreverías a venir sin traerme algo delicioso.

Harry se deslizó en su cabina, agarrando un cepillo en el camino. Moraea agitó su cola y bramó.

—Eres un desastre, ¿lo sabías? Apuesto a que crees que mereces una buena cepillada.

Moraea le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Harry con su nariz.

—De acuerdo. Te cepillaré primero, sin embargo, comerás la manzana más tarde.

Harry se perdió en el movimiento rítmico y el sonido del cepillo peinando el cabello de Moraea. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la noche anterior, al beso. Nunca había considerado besar a otro chico. Por supuesto, cuatro meses atrás, tampoco había pensado en besar chicas. El concepto completo de intimidad física era extraño para él. Había supuesto que la razón por la que nunca se había emocionado tanto como Blaise y Ron las noches anteriores a las fiestas de la cabaña era porque todavía no había experimentado el efecto completo de los encantos femeninos de una chica de Collenton. Ahora, pensaba, tenía mucho más que ver con el hecho de que eran chicas, o más al punto, que no eran Draco. Su estómago se sacudió de nuevo. Sonrió.

Más tarde, mientras le daba a Moraea su manzana, Harry se preguntó si haber besado a Draco lo hacía gay. No había pensado en eso, realmente no. ¿Era homosexual, en el sentido de que le gustaban los chicos en general, o era solo Draco? Le dio a Moraea una buena palmada en su flanco izquierdo y salió del establo. Se sentó y se apoyó en "el poste", decidiendo que era necesaria alguna investigación empírica.

Harry cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se dejó llevar. Se concentró en la forma en que Draco lo había hecho sentir, ignorando todo lo que otras personas decían que era "correcto". Pensó en el beso con Draco, la forma en que su lengua se había metido en la boca de Harry, la forma en que su pulgar había acariciado su mejilla. El calor inundó la piel de Harry y ese agradable tambaleo que había experimentado antes se convirtió en un constante movimiento de excitación. Su mano se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones, moviéndose arriba y abajo de su pene. Dios, quería hacerse una paja. Recordando la forma en que Draco había dirigido el beso, pero cuán vulnerable había lucido después, la mano de Harry agarró su pene con más fuerza. Gimió y dejó caer su cabeza contra el poste. Masturbarse nunca se había sentido tan bien. Ahora entendía la increíble preocupación de Ron acerca de eso. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

—

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Todavía estaba en establos. Miró hacia abajo y vio que su mano estaba cubierta de pegajosa eyaculación. Cristo, se había masturbado y se había quedado dormido. Era oficialmente un idiota. Frunciendo el ceño, buscó un trapo limpio y se inclinó para agarrar uno de lino de un cubo cercano. Negó con la cabeza y se limpió.

—Bueno, eso fue un éxito—, murmuró para sí mismo mientras buscaba un lugar para esconder la tela sucia. No había logrado nada de lo que había pretendido. Ya _sabía_ que le gustaba Draco. El objetivo de su "investigación" había sido averiguar si le gustaban otros chicos.

Después de volver a sentirse cómodo, cerró los ojos y repasó la lista de chicos que conocía. Blaise. Harry sonrió y ladeó una ceja. Tuvo una conmoción, definitivamente, pero nada significativo. Ron. Nada. Pero Harry nunca había sentido nada por nadie pelirrojo. Neville. Una risa escapó de su boca. De acuerdo, no estaba interesado en Neville, pero solo porque era Neville. Otras caras y cuerpos pasaron rápidamente por su mente, cada uno provocando respuestas únicas, pero cuando ese chico de la vieja escuela secundaria de Harry apareció en su cabeza supo que era gay.

Su nombre era Raker. Harry estaba seguro de que ese era su apellido, fue al único al que reaccionó. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño que llevaba siempre recogido, una calavera plateada en la oreja derecha y una firme arrogancia que Harry solía codiciar. Harry admiraba la forma en que Raker nunca permitía que nadie le fastidiara, la forma en que hablaba con los profesores y la forma en que manejaba a las chicas. Harry lo había sorprendido besando a una chica una tarde. La había empujado contra la pared de ladrillo y tenía su cabeza ahuecada con sus manos grandes y ásperas. Harry solo sabía que tenía las manos ásperas. La chaqueta de motociclista de cuero de Raker se había arrugado con cada movimiento y había rozado la garganta de la chica mientras se inclinaba y la besaba.

Harry se imaginó a sí mismo contra la pared de ladrillos, con la cara ahuecada entre esas manos grandes y ásperas, y la forma en que lo haría sentir el cuero fresco al rozar contra él. Cuando los labios fantasmales descendieron, Harry sintió que comenzaba a endurecerse nuevamente. Una sonrisa perezosa se curvó en su rostro. A Harry le gustaban los chicos.

—¿Qué te hace sonreír tan temprano?.

Harry saltó, sorprendido por la voz de Draco. —Me asustaste. ¿Cuándo llegaste?.

Draco cambió su peso. —Justo ahora. Me desperté y no estabas, así que pensé...— se encogió de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo. —¿Qué estás haciendo?.

—Pensando.

—¿Sobre qué?.

—En ti, mayormente.

Draco se movió de nuevo y se frotó las manos en sus jeans. Asintió.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces nervioso—, dijo Harry.

—Y-yo te besé anoche.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo. Eso es en lo que estaba pensando, en realidad.

—Estabas... ¿Qué, eh, en qué estabas pensando?.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, deleitándose con el nerviosismo de Draco. Le gustaba afectar a Draco de esa manera. Lo hacía sentir poderoso y atractivo. Confiado de sí mismo. Harry nunca se había sentido confiado. —Estaba pensando en cuánto me gustó.

—¿De verdad?.

—Por supuesto.

—No te sientes extrañado por eso o algo así?.

—¿Debería?.

—Somos chicos, Harry. Los chicos generalmente no besan chicos.

El estómago de Harry se sacudió de nuevo, aunque esta vez bastante dolorosamente. Su primer instinto fue arremeter, defenderse, pero había aprendido que esa no siempre era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. En cambio, pensó en lo que Draco había dicho. Pensó en lo duro que Draco se esforzaba por ser como todos los demás, por ser normal. Miró a Draco de arriba abajo, nuevamente notando lo nervioso que estaba. Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Está bien, Draco. De verdad. Solo porque es inusual no lo hace malo. Er, ¿a ti te gustó?.

—Claro que sí. Te lo dije. Yo solo... Jesús, Harry, todo está patas arriba.

—Lo sé. Estaba pensando en lo que significa todo esto.

—¿Sí? ¿Obtuviste alguna respuesta?.

—Sí. Me gustan los chicos más que las chicas. Y-y tú me gustas más que nada—. Harry se tensó, temeroso de cómo reaccionaría Draco. ¿Pensaba Draco que besar chicos era aterrador? Que intentara poner su corazón a la vista para que cualquiera pudiera venir y romperlo en pedazos. Eso _sí_ era aterrador.

Las esquinas de la boca de Draco se movieron en una sonrisa torcida. Harry se relajó y palmeó el piso junto a él. —Estaba en medio de un experimento. ¿Quieres unirte a mí?.

Draco caminó hacia adelante, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad. —¿Qué tipo de experimento?.

—Estaba tratando de averiguar si era gay, o si solo tú me gustabas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es tu método?.

—Imaginaba besar a otro chico—. Harry se rio del gruñido de Draco. —Deberías probarlo.

—Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?.

—Porque...

—Porque... ¿por qué? ¿Porque si se supone que no debes besar chicos, tampoco debes _pensar_ en besarlos?

—Algo así. ¿Por qué estás tan bien con todo esto? ¿Sabías dese antes y no me lo dijiste o algo por el estilo?.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No tenía idea. Sin embargo, no cambia quién soy. En todo caso, me hace ser más _yo_ supongo. Nunca he encajado realmente—. Harry se encogió de hombros. —Estoy acostumbrado a ser inusual, supongo. No me importa, especialmente si tengo alguien con quien compartirlo.

Draco rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. —Todavía estoy tratando de resolverlo.

—Yo también. Yo solo...— Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Supongo que no lo veo como algo tan malo.

—No es que lo vea como algo malo. Quizás sí. No lo sé. Es solo... Nunca pensé... Ni siquiera estoy seguro...

Harry agarró la mano de Draco y le dio un ligero apretón. —Estaba imaginando a un muchacho que conocí en mi antigua escuela secundaria. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño atado sobre su cabeza. Siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero vieja. Me imaginaba lo que habría sido besarlo. Me gustó.

Draco bufó bruscamente.

—Pero no tanto como besarte.

Draco se volvió hacia él y lo miró por un largo rato.

Harry no apartó la mirada, encontró un pequeño desafío en la mirada de Draco. Solo cuando sintió los dedos de Draco rozar su mejilla miró hacia otro lado.

—Pensé que, de los dos, yo era el más seguro de sí mismo.

—Lo eres. La mayoría de las veces. Solo... No sé. ¿Lo acepto mejor? ¿Soy más adaptable, tal vez?

Draco asintió, todavía acariciando la mejilla de Harry.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente se sentaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro, tocándose furtivamente, hasta que Draco finalmente habló.

—Había un hombre en el aeropuerto cuando mamá me recogió al final del último trimestre. Sus ropas eran hermosas y le quedaban perfectamente—. Draco resopló. —En ese momento, pensé que estaba impresionado por su ropa de diseñador.

—¿Puedes imaginarte besándolo?.

Draco dejó caer sus dedos. Cerró los ojos. —Puedo. Pero...

—¿Sí?.

—En este momento, la única persona a la que quiero besar es a ti. Y no me gusta que pienses en besar a otras personas.

—Fue solo un experimento, Draco. Solo una prueba para saber.

—Sí, bueno, jodido experimento terminado.

—Eres terriblemente posesivo para alguien que ni siquiera está seguro de querer admitir que le gusta besar chicos.

—Tal vez solo necesito ser persuadido un poco más.

Harry se rio. —Así que usando mis palabras en mi contra, ¿verdad?.

—Por supuesto.

—Tal vez todavía necesito un poco de convicción.

Draco sonrió. Se inclinó, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry, mientras que la otra mano cubría la parte posterior de su cabeza. Harry se inclinó también, uniendo sus manos a la parte inferior de la espalda de Draco. La duda fue más larga esta vez. Era como si se estuvieran preguntando entre ellos, con silencio y miradas y respiraciones entrecortadas, si querían hacer ese viaje. De alguna manera, besarse a la luz del día era mucho más real que besarse en el medio de la noche, rodeados por el brillo de las parpadeantes lámparas de gas.

Harry se inclinó un poco más al principio. Draco hizo lo mismo. Sus labios se tocaron y ambos gimieron al caer en la magia del beso. Fue tan descuidado, tan perfecto como la noche anterior. Tan atrapados en lo que estaban haciendo, que nunca oyeron la puerta del establo siendo abierta, o el suave jadeo de Narcissa.

—

Narcissa estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma. Vagó por la casa de Severus, esperando encontrar a alguien con quien compartir sus buenas noticias. Todavía era lo suficientemente temprano como para pensar que los chicos seguían dormidos. Sin embargo, en su habitación no había encontrado más que camas, calcetines y zapatillas sin recoger por todo el piso. Severus tampoco estaba adentro, pero eso no era una sorpresa. Narcissa supuso que estaba en el invernadero, trabajando en un ridículo experimento u otra cosa, lo que significaba que los chicos probablemente estaban en los establos. Sabiendo que a Severus poco o nada le importaría el hecho de que había asegurado un par de codiciadas invitaciones navideñas para los chicos, Narcissa comenzó su caminata hacia los establos.

Su viaje a Londres había sido un gran éxito. Había procurado invitaciones para los chicos a la fiesta de vacaciones de los Stanborough, una adquisición muy lucrativa, de hecho. La chica Smythwick estaría allí, al igual que las mujeres jóvenes de otras familias excelentes. La mente de Narcissa zumbaba con las interminables posibilidades de emparejamiento. Los chicos tenían casi dieciséis. Era hora de que comenzaran a tomar en serio el negocio del romance. Solo tenían unos pocos años más para resolver sus problemas de cortejo antes de tener que hacerlo de verdad. Suspiró, imaginando pequeños nietos con cabecitas platinadas jugando con sus pequeños primos de pelo negro. Había tanto que quería para Draco, y Harry también.

La puerta del establo estaba abierta. Escuchó voces adentro, Harry y Draco. Sonriendo, entró, lista para anunciar que estaba en casa. Se detuvo en seco. Lo que veía no tenía sentido. Los chicos estaban sentados en el piso. Harry sentado contra un poste y Draco... inclinándose sobre él. Tenía sus manos en la cara de Harry, como si la estuviera ahuecando. Narcissa pensó que quizás algo malo pasaba con Harry, que tenía algo en el ojo, pero Draco se movió y Narcissa vio exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Draco estaba besando a Harry. Estaban besándose. Los chicos se estaban besando... como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

La mano de Narcissa voló a su boca. Lágrimas surgieron en las comisuras de sus ojos. Retrocedió lentamente, esperando que no la notaran. Cuando salió, se quedó allí, mirando a la puerta, deseando no haber entrado.

Severus. Tenía que encontrar a Severus. Él le aclararía todo eso. Él podría darle sentido. Él lo arreglaría.

—

—¿Severus? ¿Estás aquí?.

Severus se enderezó al sonido de la voz de Narcissa. Había estado temiendo su regreso. La extraña vacilación en su voz le dijo que su aprensión estaba bien fundada. —Estoy en la parte de atrás.

Unos momentos más tarde, Narcissa apareció. Su rostro estaba teñido de gris y su boca estaba en una línea firme. Severus sospechaba que sabía por qué. —¿Cuándo volviste?.

—Justo ésta mañana—. Ella dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante. —Yo... no había nadie en la casa. Supuse que estabas aquí y que los chicos habían ido a dar un paseo. Quería hablar con Draco y Harry. Les aseguré invitaciones para la fiesta anual de vacaciones de los Stanborough.

—¿Los encontraste?.

Narcissa se mordió el labio y asintió.

Severus se tensó. —¿Que dijeron?.

—¿Puedes explicar cualquier conjunto de circunstancias bajo las cuales mi hijo estaría... estaría...? Cerró los ojos, luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Cissa?.

—Se estaban besando. Draco, él, estaba besando a Harry. Y a Harry no parecía importarle. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?.

Severus volvió a su mesa de laboratorio. Podía sentir el calor de la mirada de Narcissa.

—¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido?.

—¿Qué?.

—No pareces sorprendido, Severus. ¿Por qué?.

Severus se giró, su expresión firmemente en su lugar. —Porque no lo estoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás sorprendido? ¿Cómo... cómo... espera un momento, lo sabías? ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?.

—Lo sospechaba. No lo sabía. No hasta ayer.

—¿Qué sucedió ayer?

—Estaban teniendo epifanías de algún tipo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?.

—Porque me lo dijeron.

—¿Y aun así no compartiste tus sospechas conmigo? ¿O sus _epifanías_? Soy la madre de Draco. Tengo derecho a saber sobre estas cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que querías que te dijera, Narcissa? Querías que te siguiera por Londres y te dijera, hola, creo que tu hijo y su mejor amigo son homosexuales y están encaprichados el uno con el otro. ¿Eso es realmente lo que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te dijera eso?.

—¡Sí! No. Yo... no sé—. Narcissa se paseó por el piso del invernadero. —¿Al menos los aconsejaste en contra de eso?

—Por supuesto que no.

Narcissa se detuvo, su expresión incrédula. —¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Los animaste a hacerlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los animarías a hacerlo?.

—No los alenté a besarse, los alenté a aceptar quiénes eran, a no esconderse de ellos mismos.

—¡Eres un bastardo irresponsable! Tienen quince años, ¿o eso que lo olvidaste?, no saben qué diablos quieren ni qué sienten. En mi ausencia, era tu trabajo evitar que cometieran un error monumental como ese. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

—No he hecho nada excepto ayudar a dos muchachos muy confundidos a entender sus sentimientos. Su comportamiento mutuo se estaba descontrolando. He estado observando su situación por largo tiempo y se había vuelto intolerable. Ellos iban a matarse o a besarse. Aquí, entre nosotros, los prefiero vivos y _homosexuales_ , que muertos y sexualmente frustrados. Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo? Haces que el mundo parezca un gran desfile gay, simplemente esperando a que la gente se descubra a sí misma y se una a él.

—Eso es ridículo, incluso para ti.

Narcissa no dijo nada durante un buen rato. —Tienes que arreglarlo.

—¿Por qué estás asumiendo que es un error? No sabía que fueras homofóbica, Narcissa. ¿Importa si tu hijo es gay? ¿Importa si Harry es gay?.

—Eso no es justo. No puedes arrojarme todo esto a la cara y no esperar que reaccione. No son un experimento que puedas observar y ver qué pasa. Deberías haberme dicho de inmediato que sospechabas algo como esto.

—Quizás debería haberlo hecho.

Narcissa presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. —Dios, ¿qué está pasando? Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

—Está sucediendo, te lo aseguro.

—Y ahora se están besando.

—Y ahora se están besando—, repitió Severus.

Narcissa se sentó en una silla cercana y miró al piso. Severus regresó a su mesa de laboratorio y miró su experimento, sin ver realmente nada. El silencio se extendió tanto que Severus estuvo a punto de levantar sus pinzas y volver al trabajo cuando la voz de Narcissa cortó el silencio.

—¿Qué tan lejos ha ido esto?.

—¿Qué?.

—¿Qué han hecho? ¿Están teniendo... oh Dios... han intimado?.

—¿Entre ellos? Difícilmente. ¿Con alguien más? Estoy seguro de ello, al menos por parte de Draco. No creo que Harry se haya graduado mucho más allá de unas cuantas caricias.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo es una especie de agresor sexual? ¿Estás afirmando que está presionando a Harry con esto? ¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir tal cosa!.

—¡Cálmate! No dije nada por el estilo. Draco tiene experiencia. Harry no. Ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia con otros chicos. Si Draco intentara presionar a Harry para que hiciera algo, debes saber lo difícil de la perspectiva. Harry no responde amablemente a las demandas.

—Ah, entonces ahora mi hijo está exigiendo.

—¡Escúchate! ¡No estás siendo sensata!.

—Lamento si estoy un poco angustiada, Severus. Verás, mi más viejo amigo me acaba de decir que mi hijo es homosexual y tiene ideas románticas con su emocionalmente inestable, mejor _amigo_. Algo que mi amigo ha sabido, o al menos sospechado, desde hace meses, pero que no ha podido contarme. Perdóneme si parezco un poco indispuesta.

—Lo _siento_. Yo... no sabía si lo que sospechaba era cierto. Es una conversación difícil de tener, incluso si estás seguro. Esta conversación debería ser una prueba positiva de eso.

—Y sin embargo, parece que no tienes problemas para discutirlo con los chicos, uno de los cuales es mi hijo.

—No quería decir nada a menos que estuviera seguro. Si hubiera estado equivocado...— Severus negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento. Debería haber dicho algo.

—Sí. Debiste haberlo hecho. Pero tal vez yo no habría escuchado. Quizás te hubiera dicho que estabas delirando. No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. ¿Qué madre quiere descubrir que su hijo está destinado a una vida de crueldad y dolor porque los demás lo verán como sucio, o malvado, o en el mejor de los casos, una rareza.

—No lo sabes. No sabes que algo de eso sucederá.

—Sí, bueno, no sé qué no lo hará.

Severus no tenía una respuesta para eso. En cambio, volvió a su mesa de laboratorio y enderezó sus herramientas y notas, dejando que el silencio los envolviera de nuevo. Cuando se hizo evidente que Narcissa no iba a decir o hacer otra cosa por un tiempo, Severus intentó retomar su experimento nuevamente. Pronto se perdió en el análisis de la tintura y las tasas de absorción y casi había olvidado que Narcissa Malfoy estaba sentada detrás de él, aceptando el hecho de que su hijo era homosexual.

—

Draco se recostó contra las pacas de heno apiladas en el establo, agradecido de haber movido sus actividades a un lugar más cómodo. Miró a Harry y sonrió ante lo que vio. Harry tenía el cabello más revuelto de lo normal. Había un rubor rosado en su piel y sus ojos se veían un poco vidriosos. Draco le dio un golpe en el hombro con el suyo. —No hay tiempo para siestas, Harry. Dijiste que tenías que ayudar a tío Severus en el invernadero esta mañana.

—Uh huh—. Harry bostezó y se arrastró un poco más cerca de modo que estaba apoyado contra Draco.

Draco sonrió y tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran el dorso de la mano de Harry. —Hablo en serio. Cuanto más rápido termines, antes podremos experimentar un poco más.

Harry bufó. —Me siento un poco más seguro de todo esto.

—Supongo. Pero tienes que admitir que es un poco extraño, diferente, tal vez. ¿De verdad habías pensado en estar con un chico antes de anoche?.

—No. Pero eso no significa que haya algo malo en esto. Quiero decir, se siente demasiado bien para ser malo, ¿no?

Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, Draco viendo sus dedos recorrer la piel de Harry, Harry se acurrucó más cerca y cerró los ojos. Draco sonrió ante la idea de Harry tomando una pequeña siesta medio extendido sobre él. A Draco le pareció irónico que nunca se hubiera acurrucado con una chica con la que hubiera salido, encontrando la idea aborrecible, pero ahora no podía imaginar nada más encantador que sentarse con Harry mientras Harry dormía la siesta. Era muy extraña la forma en que el mundo funcionaba.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle a tu madre?.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

—No. Solo descansando.

—Oh.

—¿Así que, cuándo?.

—¿Cuándo qué?.

Harry suspiró. —¿Cuándo vas a decirle a tu madre?.

—No sé. No lo había pensado mucho.

—¿Qué tal esta noche? ¿Después de la cena, tal vez?.

La mano de Draco se detuvo. El pánico se apoderó de él. —No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?.

—Porque recién comenzamos esto. Necesito tiempo para entenderlo antes de decirle a mi madre. Además, ¿por qué tiene que saberlo?.

Harry se sentó y parpadeó. —Porque es tu madre. Y pensé que estabas bien con todo esto. ¿No era por eso que estabas experimentando?.

Draco se alejó arrastrando los pies, irritado. —Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo con esto, estúpido idiota, pero eso no significa que quiera gritarlo al mundo todavía.

—¿Quién está hablando del mundo? Estoy hablando de tu madre. ¿No crees que el profesor Snape va a decirle?.

Draco se puso rígido. No había pensado en eso.

—Incluso si él no lo hace, ¿qué pasa si tu madre se entera de otra manera. ¿Vas a negárselo?.

—No, no. Mira, no quiero pelear por esto, ¿de acuerdo?.

—Yo tampoco quiero pelear, pero necesito saber que no estás avergonzado de mí.

Harry intentó levantarse y escapar, pero Draco fue más rápido. Draco tenía que recordarse todo el tiempo lo inseguro que Harry podía ser. Agarró la cara de Harry, ahuecándola con sus manos, y lo besó con fuerza. No hubo dudas, ni una pizca de inseguridad. Harry luchó contra él al principio, antes de relajarse en el beso y luchar por el dominio. Draco sonrió cuando su lengua apuñaló el camino hacia la boca de Harry, dejando en claro quién controlaba el beso. Dios, amaba los sonidos que Harry hacía en el fondo de su garganta cuando lo besaba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su mensaje fue recibido, Draco lo soltó y se recostó, viendo los ojos de Harry abrirse.

—Puedes ser muy convincente cuando quieres serlo.

—Es la verdad, Harry. No me avergüenzo de ti. No me avergüenzo de esto. Es solo... Me gustaría hacer las cosas a mi propio paso. Si mamá se entera antes, entonces tratamos con eso. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, vale.

—En cuanto a la escuela, no creo que debamos... bueno...

—Entiendo. Sin embargo, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos. No voy a dejar de besarte solo porque no queremos que el resto de la escuela sepa lo que está sucediendo.

—No lo habría dicho mejor.

Harry sonrió y se levantó, ayudando a Draco a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo. —Vamos. Terminemos el trabajo para que podamos, eh, _jugar_.

—

Severus estaba agregando el último corte del lote con el que estaba trabajando cuando sonó una chillona risita, rompiendo el silencio. Severus, sorprendido, giró en redondo. —¿Cissa? ¿Estás bien?— Había pasado más de una hora desde que ella había entrado y habían tenido aquella charla. Severus temía que el estrés del día finalmente la hubiera alcanzado.

Narcissa rechazó la preocupación de Severus. —Estaba pensando en que estaba tan contenta de haberle dicho a la señora Stanborough que Draco y Harry estaban ansiosos por conocer a sus hijos, y que podrían disfrutar de un poco de deporte durante las vacaciones de invierno—. Narcissa se rio, un poco histéricamente a estimación de Severus. —Le dije... le dije... Oh, Severus, le dije que estaba segura de que los chicos estaban ansiosos por un poco acción[1]. ¿Te imaginas? _Acción_. Gracias a Dios que no estábamos discutiendo esa agotadora cacería que hacen cada año nuevo, de lo contrario me habría visto obligada a decir que los chicos estaban preparados para una dura montada[2]—. Narcissa se rio de nuevo antes de comprender lo que había dicho al siguiente instante. —Oh, Dios. Hice mi primer chiste homosexual. Estoy bromeando sobre esto—. Narcissa presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. —Esto realmente está sucediendo, ¿no es así?,

—Sí, lo está.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago?.

—Eso depende.

—No voy a repudiar a mi hijo, Severus. Sé que eso es lo que estás pensando. Tampoco voy a despreciar a Harry. Dios sabe por lo que está pasando ese niño ahora.

—¿Y si desean permanecer juntos?.

Narcissa suspiró y dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo. Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Una cosa a la vez, Severus. No estoy diciendo que no, solo... Necesito algo de tiempo para adaptar mi cerebro a esto. Esperaba que mis días de supervivencia cuando el mundo se volteó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hubieran terminado.

—No puedes comparar...

—¿No puedo? La vida que pensé que mi hijo tendría está muerta, Severus, asumiendo que lo que dices es verdad. Es muy parecido, y te agradeceré que no saques conclusiones de cómo algo como esto me afecta. Francamente, pareces demasiado calmado sobre esto.

—Me niego a ponerme histérico por algo que es inmutable.

—Necesito recordarte que tienen quince años. Cambian de opinión cada hora.

—No sobre algo como esto, Narcissa. No Draco y ciertamente no Harry.

Narcissa alisó la parte delantera de sus pantalones. —Sólo sé una cosa, tendrán que haber reglas. Muchas, muchas reglas. Especialmente del tipo 'no dormir juntos'. Lo que significa, por supuesto, que uno de los muchachos tendrá que ser transferido a una nueva habitación en la escuela. Draco, creo. Conoce a muchos otros muchachos de su año, más que Harry y le será más fácil adaptarse.

—Detente. No hay ninguna razón por la cual cualquiera de ellos tenga que mudarse.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Adolescentes calenturientos, atraídos el uno por el otro, viviendo en la misma habitación, bañándose juntos, por el amor de Dios, y dices que no hay ninguna razón para que alguno de ellos se mude?

—Solo digo que...— Severus se detuvo ante el sonido de la risa y el golpe de la puerta del invernadero.

—¡Oye! Te dije que le prometí al profesor Snape que le ayudaría. _Tú_ ayuda solo hará que las cosas nos tomen más tiempo—, dijo Harry, su voz flotando a través del invernadero, la risa sonando en su voz.

Sonaron pasos en el frente del invernadero, dando vuelta a un gran grupo de palmeras que ocultaban a Severus y Narcissa de la vista de los chicos.

—Idiota. Puedo ser de ayuda, y lo sabes. Además, mientras más rápido terminemos, más rápido podremos hacer otras cosas—, dijo Draco.

—¿Como que?.

—Ah, ya sabes—, dijo Draco con voz monótona. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de dar más detalles, pero ambos muchachos habían rodeado completamente las palmas y ahora podían ver a Severus y Narcissa. Draco se detuvo en seco, casi cayéndose cuando Harry, desprevenido, tropezó con él. Por un largo momento Draco y Narcissa se miraron el uno al otro, cada uno evaluando al otro. —Madre. ¿Cuándo regresaste?— La voz de Draco era temblorosa, sus ojos muy abiertos. Harry, se dio cuenta Severus, se había puesto pálido.

Narcissa miró a los dos chicos, con un claro significado en sus ojos, cuando dijo: —Esta mañana no pude encontrar a nadie en la casa. Fui a los establos.

Tomó más tiempo del que debió para que cualquiera de los dos chicos entendiera qué era tan importante acerca de esas palabras. Harry jadeó, captando mucho más rápido que Draco. Pero fue la reacción de Draco lo que hizo que Severus quisiera apresurarse y asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Observó como el terror y la determinación luchaban en la cara de Draco, antes de establecer una mezcla extraña de las dos.

—Ya veo—, dijo Draco, su barbilla inclinada en desafío. —¿Estás enojada? ¿Vas a desheredarme? ¿Te repugno?—, Preguntó, sus palabras vacilaron en la última frase.

Narcissa corrió al lado de Draco. —Dragón, todo está bien. Lo estará. No estoy enojada. Lo juro. Te amo.

Harry retrocedió unos pasos, su expresión se cerró y sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su torso. Antes de que pudiera escapar, Narcissa fue hacia él y lo abrazó, diciéndole las mismas cosas, para gran sorpresa de Harry.

Narcissa dio un paso atrás. —Bueno. Supongo que hay mucho por discutir. Si pensabas que habías pasado vergüenza antes con _la_ _charla_ , Draco, todavía no has escuchado nada.

—No puedes hablar en serio. Mamá, no podemos tener esa conversación aquí. Frente al tío Severus.

—Sí, podemos, y lo haremos. Todos aquí nos sentimos de diferentes formas, y vamos a resolverlo juntos. Eso requiere una conversación sincera sobre... lo que tú...—, Narcissa hizo gestos con las manos en un intento de transmitir las palabras que no podía decir. —Sabes lo que estoy tratando de decir y el invernadero no es el lugar para hacerlo.

—Entonces, estás... ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Conmigo? ¿Y Harry?.

Narcissa cerró los ojos. —Esta no es la vida que deseé para ti. No estoy del todo convencida de que alguno de los dos sepa lo que quiere o que es. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a discutirlo contigo, y estar abierta a la posibilidad.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas. Draco asintió con la cabeza, un movimiento vacilante. —Bueno, supongo que deberíamos volver a la casa—. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente del invernadero. Se detuvo cuando llegó a Harry. Con un movimiento de cabeza que Severus conocía muy bien, Draco agarró la mano de Harry—. ¿Estás bien?.

Harry sonrió, y fue como si el sol repentinamente le hubiera mostrado favor, pensó Severus. —Sí. Bien, brillante.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó de regreso a la casa con Harry, tomados de la mano, con Narcissa y Severus detrás.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo. Los chicos parecían tensos, pero Severus no estaba sorprendido. Se preguntó cuánto del agarre era desafío y cuánto era simple consuelo. La mirada de Severus se dirigió a Narcissa, quien estaba inusualmente pensativa. Temía el significado de eso cuando entraran a la casa.

—Narcissa...

—Estaré bien. Todos estaremos bien. De alguna manera lograremos superar esto. Somos Malfoy, Snape y Potter, todos somos sobrevivientes. Nada más y nada menos.

* * *

[1] Narcissa dice " _I said that I was sure the boys would be up for a bit of a tumble_ ". Lo que traduje como "Le dije que estaba segura de que los chicos estaban ansiosos por un poco acción". Sin embargo, unas de las tantas traducciones de _Tumble_ son: Abatir, Derribar o, la que yo creo que le da el doble sentido a la frase: Revolcar. Sinceramente es la primera vez que leo la palabra en ese tipo de oración, por lo que la traducción es imprecisa. Si estoy equivocada y alguien sabe una traducción más acertada, déjelo en los comentarios.

[2]Narcissa usa la frase " _The boys were up for a rough ride"_. Lo que se traduce como un un viaje a caballo bastante arduo. En doble sentido: Montar rudamente o duramente.


	23. Capítulo 23: Normalidad

Harry observó las colinas pasar desde la ventana trasera del pasajero. Escuchó el suave golpeteo del viento golpeando el auto mientras conducía por la estrecha calle. Draco emitía pequeños sonidos de disgusto cada pocas páginas del _Middlemarch_ mientras sus dedos pasaban las páginas con un chasquido de impaciencia. La voz melodiosa de la señora Malfoy desmentía la implacable precisión con la que discutía los planes de vacaciones, el escueto comentario del profesor Snape sobre la inanidad de la temporada de vacaciones de la sociedad era un contrapunto ácido. Todo era muy normal, como si nada hubiera cambiado. El estómago de Harry se llenó de una sensación de miedo. Se hundió aún más en su asiento, concentrándose en los árboles desnudos que pasaban volando

—Bueno, simplemente no podemos aceptar la invitación de los Squires para el veintitrés, no cuando fuimos invitados por los Smiths esa misma tarde—, dijo la señora Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no? No son al mismo tiempo. Seguramente tienes suficiente energía para ir a dos fiestas el mismo día. Has logrado hasta cinco o más. Aunque el por qué querrías ir está más allá de mí entendimiento. Cada evento es igual: demasiado ron, no hay suficiente salmón ahumado, y hay demasiadas matronas de la sociedad luciendo como tartas, adornadas con seda de colores chillones y plumas ridículas. Eso me recuerda, por favor dime que has recobrado tu sentido común y que te has deshecho de ese horrible bolso de plumas de avestruz.

—Ese bolso fue hecho a mano en Italia. Es único y combina con todo.

—Traducción: gastaste demasiado en esa cosa, y el banco se negó a darte más cheques bancarios a menos que prometieras usarlo de ahora hasta el final de los tiempos.

La señora Malfoy resopló, bastante atípicamente, pensó Harry. —Mira quién habla. ¿Nos meteremos con esas lindas y pequeñas flores blancas con las que estuviste fastidiando el año pasado, hmm?

—Esas eran _Cypripedium_ _candidum_ , Narcissa. Eran parte integral de mi investigación en ese momento. Nunca podría haber terminado mi proyecto sin ellas. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar para obtenerlas desde América? ¿La tienes? Oh, no importa. Volvamos a _temas más importantes_ , como por qué no puedes asistir a dos fiestas el mismo día.

—Haces esto todos los años. Trivializas estos eventos, pero nunca dejas de acompañarme de todos modos.

Hubo un silencio tenso por un momento antes de que el Profesor Snape volviera a hablar. —No deberías asistir sola, especialmente dadas las circunstancias—. Era la primera vez que Harry había escuchado al Profesor Snape sonar inseguro de sus palabras. Se preguntó qué significaría eso mientras trataba de concentrarse en el buzón festoneado que acababan de pasar.

—Eres una compañía hermosa. Siempre lo has sido. Gracias—. Había un extraño tono en la voz de la señora Malfoy que Harry no pudo ubicar. Miró a Draco, pero todavía estaba absorto en su libro, ajeno a las suaves indirectas entre su madre y su padrino, y las extrañas cosas no dichas, que yacían bajo sus palabras.

—Explica por qué no puedes aceptar ambas invitaciones—. La voz del Profesor Snape sonó tan conciliadora como Harry la había escuchado nunca.

—Los Smith y los Squires no se hablan entre sí. Conozco a los Smith desde hace mucho más tiempo, no puedo ni pensar en romper nuestra relación de esa manera. Aunque, debo decir, que nunca creí lo que Tandie Squires dijo sobre la ensalada de col de Mildred Smith.

Harry resistió el impulso de reírse mientras imaginaba que los dedos del Profesor Snape se apretaban alrededor del volante. — ¿Todo esto, este _drama,_ por una ensalada de repollo? Nunca entenderé tu preocupación por ese chismorreo ridículo y sin importancia.

—Y eso es lo que te hace un excelente escolta, Severus. No lo entiendes, ni quieres entenderlo—, dijo Narcissa sin perder el ritmo. Ella se movió en su asiento. —¿Harry?

Harry se giró, sorprendido de escuchar su nombre. Miró a la señora Malfoy, su expresión cuestionandolo.

—¿Está bien si no asistimos a la fiesta de los Squires?.

Harry asintió, sorprendido de que le estuvieran preguntando. —No los conozco, ¿verdad?

—Thomas Squires está en tu clase, creo. Se lleva bien con Draco.

Distraído mentalmente de su tarea por el sonido de su nombre, Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura.

—¿Ningún ardiente deseo de asistir, entonces?— La señora Malfoy preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si alguna vez llegaría el momento en que aquellos ridículos juegos sociales tendrían sentido para él. Ni siquiera le gustaba la ensalada de col y tampoco conocía a los Squires. —¿Tengo, eh, quiero decir, tengo que enviar mis disculpas?— preguntó, sin estar seguro de cómo uno preguntaba, educadamente por qué debía hacerlo, incluso si había sido invitado a una fiesta por personas que no conocía.

—No es necesario. Enviaré todas las aceptaciones y disculpas. Mis amigos son muy conscientes de tu estado dentro de la familia Malfoy—. La señora Malfoy se sonrojó y titubeó por un momento. —No como... como _eso_ , por supuesto, solo que tú y Draco son cercanos... amigos cercanos, que eres un amigo cercano de la familia. Como Severus -oh, Dios- no así, no estoy insinuando... —La señora Malfoy sacudió su cabeza a un lado por un momento y alisó la parte delantera de su blusa. —Estoy segura de que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Solo quiero asegurarme de incluirte en este tipo de decisiones. Siempre has sido importante para nosotros, para mí. Incluso si yo...

La señora Malfoy se mordió el labio, como lo había hecho en varias ocasiones en el transcurso de los últimos días.

De repente se dio cuenta de la quietud en el auto. Draco estaba conteniendo la respiración, sus dedos listos para pasar una página, fingiendo como si no estuviera escuchando lo que estaba pasando. Harry vio al Profesor Snape mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor, su mirada volviendo a la carretera solo cuando era necesario. Estaban preocupados. Sabían tan bien como Harry y la señora Malfoy que esa demostración de normalidad era una forma de lidiar con la rapidez con la que el paisaje de sus vidas había cambiado. Harry sonrió para sus adentros, aliviado de no haber soñado todo lo sucedido durante las vacaciones, aliviado de que todos lo sintieran a su manera.

Harry extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro, sus dedos se apartaron rápidamente. —Gracias por ocuparse de las disculpas y esas cosas. Si todo eso dependiera de mí y de Draco, probablemente se encontraría en algunas fiestas, rodeada de horrible ensalada de col y amigos infelices.

La voz sardónica del Profesor Snape saltó a la conversación. —Sí, Narcissa, es realmente un alivio que estés aquí para manejar nuestros calendarios sociales; de lo contrario, estaríamos privados de chismes escandalosos sobre vegetales mal concebidos y el gran honor de ver a las matronas de la más alta de la sociedad engalanarse con destellos y plumas remojándose en el ponche... y golpeando los camareros.

La señora Malfoy se rio. Ella le sonrió a Harry antes de darse la vuelta. —Enviaré nuestras disculpas mañana—, dijo antes de iniciar una conversación completamente nueva con el profesor Snape.

Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana, tratando de reconciliar la franca conversación de la señora Malfoy con ellos sobre sexo, citas, el crecimiento con ensalada de col y fiestas navideñas.

Aquella sensación carcomiéndole el estómago todavía estaba allí, descubrió. Se preguntó cuándo se hundiría hasta el fondo. Cuando pasaron por un muro de piedra derrumbado, estaba preocupado por cuando la señora Malfoy se aburriera de él y dejara de invitarlo a fiestas elegantes. Le preocupaba lo que Ron y Blaise dirían. Le preocupaba la escuela y los Dursley, y lo que sería vivir la vida como un adolescente gay. Le preocupaba que Draco descubriera que no tenía nada que ofrecerle y encontrara a alguien más a quien querer.

Una mano cálida tomó la suya y la apretó, sacudiendo a Harry de sus pensamientos. Él miró por encima. Draco sonrió, miró en dirección a su madre y puso los ojos en blanco. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Draco apretó su mano de nuevo antes de dejarlo ir y regresar a su libro.

—Loco santurrón—, murmuró Draco mientras pasaba otra página, refiriéndose a Thomas, supuso Harry.

Harry continuó mirando el paisaje corriendo, cambiando constantemente mientras avanzaban hacia el colegio.

—

—Deja de caminar. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza—, dijo Draco. Se sentó en su cama, con la espalda recta y los tobillos cruzados.

—No puedo evitarlo. Blaise y Ron estarán aquí pronto. Y tenemos que decirles. Dios, ¿qué les vamos a decir?.

—Estás muy tenso, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y me dejas trabajar en ello?.

Harry rodó los ojos ante el movimiento de cejas de Draco. —¿ _Eso_ es todo en lo que piensas?.

—Sí. En caso de que escapara de tu memoria, tengo quince, casi dieciséis en unos pocos meses. Magrear es en todo en lo que pienso.

—Bueno, redirige tus energías a ayudarme a encontrar algo inteligente que decirles.

—¿Por qué tenemos que decirles, de todos modos? Quiero decir, no es como si fuera de su incumbencia.

—Tenemos que decirles por que viven con nosotros. Estás loco si crees que no se darán cuenta de que hay algo extraño entre nosotros. Además, recuerda lo que dijo tu madre, si no lo hacemos, nos arriesgaremos a que uno de nosotros tenga que mudarse porque cree que nos escaparemos a la cama del otro en medio de la noche.

—Realmente no creíste todo eso, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Cristo, nos hizo ir a la farmacia y pedir condones. Estaba reaccionando exageradamente. No va a hacer que ninguno de nosotros se mude.

—Lo hará. No me arriesgaré. Le vamos a decir a Blaise y a Ron lo que está pasando.

—Mira, sé lo que dije, está bien, sé que acepté que debíamoscontarles. Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este mismo momento? ¿No puede esperar?

—No.

—Sí puede.

—No, no puede.

—Cristo, Harry, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué hacer esto ahora? ¿Por qué estás tan intenso con esto?

—Acabo de explicarte por qué—. Harry se frotó la frente con la mano. Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. —No entiendo por qué no quieres contarles. ¿Estás... estás reconsiderando todo esto?.

Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo que Harry no pudo oír, pero sabía que no era halagador. —¿Cuándo va atravesar tu gruesa cabeza que no estoy reconsiderando esto?.

—Tal vez cuando estés dispuesto a actuar como si... como si... como si fuéramos... ya sabes... _lo_ _que somos_ frente a otras personas. Al menos en frente a nuestros compañeros de cuarto, si no hay nadie más.

—Bien. Diles, entonces. No puedo detenerte. Te dije que quería esperar, pero insistes en lo contrario, así que dejaré que le digas a Ron y Blaise.

—¿Decirnos qué?— Preguntó Blaise mientras entraba en la habitación, Ron pisándole los talones.

Harry se giró tan rápido, que casi se cae. —Cuando... cómo... han vuelto.

—Sí. Pensé que habíamos establecido eso, con mi pregunta y todo. Entonces, ¿qué tienes que decirnos?— Blaise dejó su maleta en el suelo y se dejó caer en su cama.

Ron, notó Harry, mantuvo la cabeza baja y se dirigió directamente a su cama, su rostro se ruborizó tomando casi el color de su cabello. —¿Estás bien, Ron?— Preguntó Harry, buscando tiempo. Draco no era de ninguna ayuda, sentado de manera _cool_ en su cama.

—Bien, Harry. Tú y Draco tienen algo que decirnos, ¿no? Bien, bien. Qué bueno.

—¿Ron?

Ron abrió el cierre de su maleta de ropa y comenzó a colgar sus cosas.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando?— Blaise preguntó con un fuerte gemido. —Uno pensaría que uno de ustedes estaba a punto de... oh, no sé, confesar un oscuro y profundo secreto—. Se sentó derecho, una pizca de diversión en sus ojos. —Eso es, ¿no? La confesión es buena para el alma, ya sabes. Oye, Harry, ¿finalmente vas a confesar que eres un asesino o algo así? Mataste a un tipo, ¿no? Algún tipo que intentó meterse con tu mierda, ¿a que sí? —Blaise se giró y se dirigió a Ron. —¿No es así como lo dicen en ese programa policial?

—No sé—, dijo Ron, su respuesta breve.

—Creo que es correcto. Así que, sí, algún tipo trató de meterse con tu mierda, ¿no es así, Harry? Está bien, puedes decirnos, ya sabes. Todos estamos especulando al respecto, preguntándonos si eras una especie de chico malo, o algo así —. Blaise estrechó su mirada. —Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, eres tremendamente pasivo para haber estado involucrado en muchas peleas. No, me da la impresión de que eres más del tipo defensor y no del tipo matón. Además, estás demasiado interesado en las plantas. —Blaise chasqueó los dedos. —¡Eso es! Criabas plantas ilegales, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Eh? ¿Adiviné?— Blaise preguntó, riendo entre dientes.

—Sí, Blaise. Lo has descubierto. Soy un capo metido en la fabricación de drogas que ha sido llevado repentinamente a un internado de élite para chicos, para esconderme de mis ex compañeros de crimen, a quienes vendí para obtener un negocio mejor. En realidad tengo treinta y tres años. ¿Lo sabías?

Blaise se rio. —Tú pequeño mentiroso de mierda. Y yo que pensé que eras un dulce y pequeño niño-hombre.

—Harry no era traficante de drogas, patético patán—, dijo Draco, obviamente nada divertido por el extraño sentido del humor de Blaise.

—Blaise solo está tratando de sacarme de quicio. Cálmate—, le dijo Harry a Draco. —Cállate, Blaise. Hablo en serio, realmente hay algo que yo, que nosotros, tenemos que decirles—, dijo Harry, aunque se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos lo estaba escuchando.

Blaise golpeó su barbilla con su dedo. —Hmm, no un traficante de drogas entonces. ¡Oh! Un prostituto. Eras un chico de alquiler, ¿no? ¿Draco te encontró en la calle, cansado, hambriento y muriendo de frío? —Blaise dejó escapar un silbido bajo. —Apuesto a que lucías bastante irresistible. ¿Sino por qué, señor Potter, habría pantalones de cuero en el fondo de su baúl? ¿Pertenecían a alguno de sus clientes habituales? —Blaise volvió a mirar a Ron, preguntando, _"¿así los llaman, no? ¿En ese programa policial, no Ron?"_ antes de volverse hacia Harry—. ¿Alguno de tus clientes te golpeó y te dejó herido en medio de la calle?— Blaise movió sus cejas hacia Harry, bromeando. —¿Ese es el secreto de tu pasado?.

Harry comenzó a reír histéricamente por la ridícula imaginación de Blaise y por la tensión que se arremolinaba alrededor de la habitación. O bien se reía o tiraba los muebles a su alrededor. La risa parecía mejor opción. Desafortunadamente Harry descubrió que no todos se sentían de esa manera.

Draco se lanzó hacia Blaise. —Retira eso, discúlpate, hijo de puta. ¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo tan vil sobre Harry!.

—Cálmate, amante—, dijo Blaise con una sonrisa, todavía pareciendo pensar que todo era una gran broma. —¿Qué? ¿Lo querías todo para ti, entonces?.

Draco gritó mientras corría hacia adelante y golpeando a Blaise contra la cama, estropeándolo todo en una pelea.

Harry se lanzó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Ron, apartando a Blaise y Draco.

—Cálmense, idiotas, antes de que se rompan una puta uña y tengamos que llevarlos gimoteando a ver a Madame al Ala del Hospital—, gruñó Harry mientras trataba de alejar a Draco de Blaise.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Preguntó Blaise antes de gritar ante un golpe apenas esquivado. —Detente, cabrón psicótico. Estaba bromeando. Todos saben que Harry todavía es una virgen sonrojada, te has asegurado de que ninguna de las chicas de Collenton pueda tocarlo, pobre bastardo.

—Él _no_ es un bastardo,— gritó Draco, todavía tratando de darle un puñetazo o dos.

—Que te jodan, Zabini. No soy una... una... sólo porque no he tenido relaciones sexuales no significa que no pueda golpearte—, dijo Harry, cansado de que su experiencia sexual, o la falta ella, fuese el tema central de la conversación.

—¡Todos ustedes, deténganse! ¡Deténganse ahora!— Ron gritó, finalmente jalando a Blaise de vuelta. —Ahora—, dijo finalmente Ron. —¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Harry miró a Draco, que estaba evitando su mirada. Puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca para comenzar lo que sin duda sería una explicación muy complicada, cuando Draco se le adelantó.

—Tenías razón, Ron—, susurró Draco.

—¿De acuerdo... sobre qué?— Preguntó Harry, Blaise haciendo eco de su pregunta.

—¿La tenía?— Ron le preguntó a Draco, ignorando a Harry y Blaise.

—Sí. La tenías—. Draco respiró hondo y tomó la mano de Harry en la suya. —Tenías razón.

Harry sintió un poco de electricidad cuando la cálida mano de Draco se enroscó alrededor de la suya. Sonrió y se giró para llamar la atención de Draco, cuando Blaise lo interrumpió. —¿Qué diablos es eso?— Preguntó Blaise, alejándose de Ron y señalando con un dedo tembloroso las manos de Harry y Draco.

—Son dos manos, Blaise, juntas, generalmente un signo de afecto en la mayoría de las culturas—, dijo Draco.

—Sí, entiendo eso, quiero decir, quiero decir, joder, Draco, ¿por qué tienes _tu_ mano _apretada_ con la de Harry? ¿Por qué coño estás agarrando la mano de Harry?

—Porque quiero. ¿Tienes un problema con eso, Zabini?

—Yo... Dios mío, Draco, ¿esto significa que eres un jodido maricón? ¿Los dos? Solo estaba bromeando antes, sobre el negocio del chico de alquiler. Oh, jodido Cristo, yo no estaba... Es decir, esa parte no es verdad, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es, estúpido idiota.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo coño ocurrió esto? ¿Es una especie de broma? No es gracioso, chicos. No es para nada gracioso.

—No es una broma—, dijo Harry. —Estamos, estamos... bueno, como puedes ver, estamos juntos. Queríamos decirles, eso era todo.

Blaise negó con la cabeza. —Yo no... joder, ¿es cierto?

—Sí, lo es. Y como pregunté antes, ¿tienes un problema con eso?— Draco preguntó.

Blaise negó con la cabeza otra vez antes de volverse hacia Ron. —No estás en esto, ¿verdad? ¿Esto realmente no es una broma?.

—No es una broma, Blaise. Piensa sobre ello. Piensa en todas las veces que hablamos, bueno, ya sabes, sobre cuán extraño era Draco con Harry —, dijo Ron.

—¡Oye!— Draco gritó.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir—, le dijo Ron a Draco antes de volverse hacia Blaise, que parecía estar pensando en algo.

—¿El asunto de Jordan, quieres decir? —Blaise preguntó.

—Sí, en parte.

Blaise se acercó a Harry y lo miró detenidamente, pero retrocedió cuando Draco hizo un sonido desagradable en el fondo de su garganta. —Ya veo lo que quieres decir—, dijo Blaise, finalmente. —Entonces. Ambos son... bueno, ya saben, ustedes son, bueno, _como son_.

—Seguimos siendo las mismas personas, idiota—, dijo Harry.

Blaise abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry lo interrumpió. —No lo olvides, todavía puedo golpear tu delgado y flácido culo contra el jodido suelo.

—Okay. Lo entiendo—. Blaise efectuó una voz que sonó como una pobre imitación de un hombre de las cavernas. Señaló a Harry y gruñó. —Tú, duro y enojado, Grrr, independientemente de tu orientación sexual y amor por las flores—. Blaise se señaló a sí mismo. —Yo, culo material de golpeteo—. Hubo un momento antes de que las mismas palabras de Blaise lo alcanzaran. Sus ojos se agrandaron e inmediatamente se coloreó cuando su mano abofeteó contra su boca. —Eso es _no_ lo que quise decir—, murmuró entre sus dedos.

Hubo silencio por un largo momento antes de que los cuatro muchachos estallaran en una risa histérica. Blaise cayó hacia atrás en su cama, aullando. Draco se apoyó contra la pared, sosteniendo su brazo sobre su estómago como si eso de alguna manera evitara que las indignas carcajadas escaparan. Ron rodó los ojos y se rio entre dientes, aunque su mirada se precipitó entre Harry y Draco. Finalmente, la risa se detuvo.

Blaise asintió. —Entonces, eres gay—, dijo, mirando a Draco, que ahora estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

Draco se removió nerviosamente jugueteando con el dobladillo de sus pantalones. —Sospecho que es correcto.

—¿Sospechas, o lo sabes? Quiero decir, ayúdame aquí, Draco, ¿cómo pasas de meter a cada chica en tu cama a tomarte de las manos con Potter aquí?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Solo sé que... eso... mira, lo sé, está bien, déjalo ir.

—No tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva.

—No, ¿o sí? ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Jodido maricón?.

—¡Me pillaste con la guardia baja! En un momento estamos bromeando acerca de que Harry era un chico alquilado y al siguiente estabas sosteniendo su jodida mano, como si fuera una especie de virgen ruborizada. Ah, sí, él _es_ una virgen ruborizada.

—Deténganse con las malditas bromas sobre mi virginidad—, espetó Harry, en medio de las suaves risitas. —¿Y qué si soy virgen? ¿Un virgen _gay_ , además de eso? ¿Qué dice de ti que en todo lo que puedas pensar es en sí me he acostado con alguien o no?

—Solo estoy bromeando—, dijo Blaise entre suaves risas. —Y no es como si tuviera algo más con qué molestarte, ¿verdad? Bueno, supongo que podría bromear sobre el asunto gay, probablemente en realidad, pero lo de la virgen es demasiado. Además, no sabemos nada sobre tu pasado, de verdad, y yo...— Blaise se puso serio—. Y sospecho que lo que hay allí no es algo para bromear.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, perdiéndose la mirada compartida entre Ron y Draco. Pensó en todas las veces que había visto a Blaise fastidiar a Ron sobre Hermione y a Draco sobre su ropa, y se dio cuenta de algo. Rodó los ojos. —Es una forma extraña de decir que somos... que somos amigos, ¿verdad?.

—Por supuesto, idiota.

—No vas a detenerte, ¿o sí?

Blaise sonrió. —No es muy probable.

—Bueno, entonces... está bien.

Blaise aplaudió. —Genial. Ahora, a temas más delicados. Ustedes dos no van a besarse y esas mierdas aquí en la habitación, ¿o sí?

—También es nuestra habitación—, dijo Draco.

—Sí, pero realmente no me gustan los tipos y tengo la sospecha de que a Ron tampoco. Entonces, no hay besos y esa mierda en la habitación. A menos que, ya sabes, nos hayamos ido por un período prolongado de tiempo, como las vacaciones de verano, y no haya ninguna posibilidad de que entremos mientras ustedes estén haciendo, —Blaise hizo extraños gestos con sus manos,— lo que sea que hagan.

—Eso es justo—, dijo Harry, antes de que Draco pudiera objetar.

Blaise asintió. —¿Van a contarle al resto de la escuela?

—No—, dijo Draco. —Sólo ustedes dos, así que apreciaríamos que guarden esto para ustedes mismos.

—Claro, amigo. Lo que sea que digas. Bien, ahora que esto se ha vuelto lo suficientemente extraño e incómodo, me voy a ir a la biblioteca. Sospecho que debería haber terminado mi ensayo de historia antes de irnos—, dijo Blaise mientras reunía sus cosas de la escuela y salía de la habitación, dejando a Ron, Harry y Draco sentados en un círculo en el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿crees que todo va a estar bien? ¿Crees que Blaise está bien con esto?— Harry le preguntó a Ron.

Ron frunció los labios e inclinó la cabeza, pensando. —No puedo imaginar que no lo esté. Conozco a Blaise desde hace mucho tiempo, Draco también. Bromea todo el tiempo, pero habla en serio sobre sus amigos. Es leal. Muy leal.

—¿Entonces crees que todo es normal?

—Tan normal como puede ser. Es un poco sorprendente, por supuesto. No puedes descartar eso. Pero no te preocupes, compañero. Las cosas funcionarán, eventualmente. Solo... solo ten cuidado. Hay muchos tipos aquí que no son, eh, de mente abierta, supongo.

Draco asintió. — Es exactamente por eso por lo que no quería decir nada.

—Siempre habrá alguien que objete, alguien con prejuicios, alguien que piense que es mejor que los demás. Realmente no podemos alejarnos de eso. No podemos vivir nuestras vidas basándonos en lo que otras personas piensen de nosotros. Ya lo hacemos demasiado—, dijo Harry.

Draco apretó la mano de Harry. —Todo va a estar bien. Blaise y Ron no tienen ningún problema con eso, así que solo debemos tener cuidado con la forma en que hacemos las cosas.

Harry bufó. —Quieres decir, que tendremos que disponer de una buena cantidad armarios de escobas.

—Algo así—, dijo Draco con un movimiento de sus cejas.

Ron suspiró. —Diablos, es como estar cerca de Charlie.

—Vete a la mierda, sabes que no te importa. No si tu discurso apasionado antes de las vacaciones fue algo para lo que pasar—, dijo Draco.

—Todo era cierto, ya sabes. Estoy feliz por ti. Realmente espero que funcione. Es... bueno, es una vida difícil, supongo. Una forma difícil de mantener una relación. Pero este, Harry, —Ron hizo un gesto hacia Draco,— estoy seguro de que has deducido que es un poco posesivo.

—¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiera adivinado—, dijo Harry sin expresión.

—Jódete, idiota—, dijo Draco con un toque juguetón. —¿Y ahora qué?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —¿Tal vez un juego de snap?.

Y Harry sintió que tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas realmente estarían bien.

—

Harry se levantó a la mañana siguiente como siempre lo hacía y se dirigió a la ducha. Dispuso sus cosas, cuidadosamente arregló su toalla y colocó el cabezal de la ducha en ángulo para que tuviera la mayor cobertura posible de las paredes de azulejos. Blaise era hablador en la mañana y tenía esa costumbre de mirar a la gente a los ojos mientras hablaba. En más de una ocasión, Harry había estado en el extremo receptor de la espuma de champú arrojada cuando Blaise giraba para hacer una pregunta.

Se metió debajo del rociador y comenzó a lavarse. Estaba a la mitad cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba solo. Mordiéndose el labio, continuó limpiando, jugueteando mucho más de lo normal, pero Blaise nunca apareció. Suspirando, Harry terminó, se secó con una toalla y regresó a su habitación.

—

—Encontré un armario de escobas en el quinto piso. No parece que haya sido usado en años. Creo que deberíamos hacer una inspección minuciosa después del desayuno—, susurró Draco al oído de Harry mientras se dejaba caer junto a él en el comedor.

Harry no levantó la mirada mientras movía su tenedor a través de sus huevos revueltos. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que él y Draco le habían dicho la verdad a Blaise y Ron. Harry no solo se había duchado solo todas las mañanas, sino que Blaise había decidido comenzar a cambiarse en el baño. Incluso Ron parecía un poco vacilante a su alrededor. Solo Draco no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba demasiado concentrado en las próximas vacaciones y en besarlo y encontrar armarios de escobas olvidados para explorar.

—Harry—, dijo Draco con un empujón. —¿Oíste lo que dije? Armario de escobas sin usar. Quinto piso. Agradable y espacioso.

—Estoy cansado de esconderme en los armarios—, murmuró Harry.

—Bueno, no podemos volver a los establos, ¿verdad? Hagrid casi nos atrapó la última vez y Eloise me mira divertida. Es desconcertante.

Harry bufó. —Eloise es un caballo, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

—Todavía me mira divertida. Los armarios son mejores. Más privados, menos fríos y no hay heno desparramado. Fue bastante difícil explicarle a McLaggen por qué tenía paja pegada a la parte trasera de mi camisa el otro día.

—Dios, odio ese idiota—, dijo Harry, moviéndose para dividir los huevos con su tenedor. —¿Sabes lo que me dijo hace dos semanas? ¿Lo sabes? Me llamó 'chico establo'[1].

—Bueno, estabas en el puesto de Buckbeak, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, podría haber sido un error honesto.

—Oh, por favor. Sabía exactamente que era yo. Nos hemos cruzado un millón de veces.

—Estoy seguro de que solo estaba bromeando.

—No sé qué es peor, que sé que realmente lo crees, o el simple hecho de que lo haces.

Draco suspiró. —Mira, no sé qué es lo que te ha tenido de este horrible ánimo últimamente, pero estaba deseando hacer... ya sabes... contigo hace tiempo. Ha pasado una eternidad.

—Han pasado tres días, estúpido idiota. Eso no es una eternidad.

—Sí, bueno, es sábado, no tenemos nada que hacer, y hay un armario perfectamente bueno esperándonos.

—¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser armarios?—, Se quejó Harry, renunciando a sus huevos y arrojando su tenedor sobre el plato. —Lo siento. Sé que he estado malhumorado, simplemente... No creo que Blaise se esté tomando las cosas tan bien como parecía.

—Está bien. No estoy seguro de dónde viene eso.

—Es... él... no importa. No importa, supongo.

—Él volverá a ser el mismo. Lo prometo. Es solo... bueno, me imagino que es un poco como si Hermione estuviera viviendo de repente con nosotros, ¿sabes?

—No voy a saltar sobre él. Seguramente lo sabe.

—Sí, probablemente sí, pero... maldita sea, Harry, déjalo pasar, deja de _pensar_ demasiado en ello. Hablemos de cosas mejores, como el Año Nuevo en casa de mamá. La convencí de que seremos buenos chicos a los que puede dejar solos toda la noche. Así que no habrá nada que nos impida besarnos toda la noche en el sofá. Incluso podría conseguir un poco de champaña.

Harry sonrió. —Eres patético.

—Cuidado, o podría ponerme reacio a compartir mi champaña contigo. ¿Qué tal ese armario de escobas, entonces?

Harry se rio. —Sí, vale.

—

Fue el día antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Harry se levantó temprano, como todas las mañanas, y caminó hacia el baño. No arregló su toalla ni inclinó el cabezal de la ducha para protegerlo de la vista. No tenía ningún sentido, realmente. Dio un paso bajo el agua tibia y suspiró, perdiéndose en la rítmica caída del agua.

—¿Aún no has aprendido a montar?— llegó desde algún lado a la derecha de Harry. El moreno gritó sorprendido y casi perdió pie en la superficie. Se giró y entrecerró los ojos. Era Blaise.

—¿Blaise?

—¿Quién más sería? Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a montar? Draco debe ser un maestro horrible.

—¿Qué? De qué estás hablando?

Blaise se giró y dio un paso adelante, lanzando gotas de jabón a Harry en el proceso. Señaló la cadera de Harry. —Ese moretón enorme. Te caíste de nuevo del caballo, ¿verdad?— Blaise hizo un sonido de burla y se inclinó hacia adelante como si examinara el moretón más de cerca.

Harry comenzó, alejándose para evitar la mirada de Blaise. —Estaba haciendo un salto. Desafortunadamente, Eloise no—, dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

—¿Saltando ya? Y yo que pensé que Draco te obligaría a permanecer en esa patética zona asegura. Menos mal que no estás en el equipo de equitación. Ese tipo, McLaggen, puede ser demasiado. No sé cómo lo soporta Draco.

—McLaggen es un idiota—, dijo Harry, todavía sintiéndose incómodo con Blaise lavándose justo frente a él.

—Oh, así que te has encontrado con él. Imaginé que con suerte no te habrías topado con él.

—Lo vi en los establos. Estaba cepillando a Buckbeak. Me llamó 'chico establo'.

Blaise estalló en agudas carcajadas, apoyándose en la pequeña repisa que separaba su puesto del de Harry. —¡No lo hizo! Clásico de él. ¿Cómo saliste de esa? Seguramente lo amenazaste con golpear su, veamos, ¿cómo era? Oh, es cierto ¿Lo amenazaste con clavar su culo flaco y flácido contra el suelo?.

Harry rio, relajándose. —No. Lo reservo para mis amigos más cercanos.

—No le prestes atención, Harry. McLaggen es un idiota. Siempre pavoneándose alrededor de la escuela, usando sus pantalones de montar como si, en cualquier momento, pudiera haber una emergencia de doma que requiriera su presencia inmediata en los establos.

Harry se rio.

—¿Sabes lo que le oí decir el otro día? Y, claro, estaba hablando muy en serio. Dijo: "No entiendo por qué esta escuela tiene una política de becas. La gente pobre trabaja en fábricas y esas cosas. ¿Qué tanto les serviría aprender literatura inglesa, entonces?". Idiota.

Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo, McLaggen le desagradaba cada vez más y más.

Blaise se metió debajo de la ducha, lavando el jabón y la espuma del champú. —Dios, me he perdido de estas duchas de madrugada. He estado durmiendo un poco más. He permanecido despierto hasta demasiado tarde o algo así. Ya no lo haré más, no creo.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. —Sí, sé a qué te refieres.

—Entonces, ¿vas a pasar las vacaciones con Draco y su madre?.

—¿Si, y que hay de ti?.

—Voy a ir a esquiar a Austria con mis primos. Voy todos los años.

—¿Qué hay de tu mamá y papá?

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Ambos están muy ocupados. Funciona mejor de esa manera. Además, pasaré mi verano con mamá viajando por Grecia. No hemos hecho eso en unos años y decidimos que era hora de volverá hacerlo. ¿Ya tienes planes para el verano?

Harry se congeló. No había pensado en el verano. ¿Tendría que volver con los Dursley? No podía pedirle a la señora Malfoy que lo acogiera en su casa durante todo un verano, ¿o sí? Desechó sus pensamientos. No iba a dejar que nada le molestara. Las cosas estaban mejorando. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Resolvería los asuntos del verano después. —Erm, todavía no tengo planes.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que algo aparecerá—. Blaise apagó la ducha y agarró su toalla, secándose antes de ponerse la bata. —Que tengan unas buenas vacaciones, si no te veo. Me voy justo después de mis clases de la mañana. Nos vemos en enero—, dijo mientras salía del baño.

—Nos vemos—, gritó Harry, sonriendo.

—

Harry se sentó en el sofá, envuelto en su manta verde favorita, leyendo uno de los libros de botánica que el Profesor Snape le había regalado en Navidad y bebiendo la cálida sidra que la señora Malfoy había insistido en darle antes de irse a su fiesta de Fin de Año. Levantó la vista cuando sintió a Draco caer en el sofá, su cara arrugada con petulancia. Harry levantó sus cejas, cuestionándolo.

—Solo nos dejó suficiente champaña para un vaso para cada uno. ¡Un vaso! Honestamente, ¿qué piensa ella que vamos a hacer?

—¿Quizás emborracharnos con champaña y follar en su sala de estar? Aunque no sé por qué sospecharía alguna vez que podríamos sentirnos tentados a hacer tal cosa.

—Jódete—, dijo Draco mientras Harry se reía. —Bueno, al menos es un vaso. Tendremos que guardarlo para la medianoche, supongo.

—Honestamente, no puedes haber esperado que nos dejara una botella entera de champaña. Me sorprende que no haya alguien apareciendo cada treinta minutos más o menos, pidiendo azúcar o cosas, solo para ver cómo estamos.

—Supongo que tienes razón—. Draco miró desganado alrededor de la habitación antes de enfocarse en el libro de Harry. —¿Ese es uno de los libros que tío Severus te dio?

—Sí. Es genial. Se trata de una nueva teoría de la germinación cruzada y bueno, entiendes la idea.

—Hmm. Entonces, ¿tú... en Navidad estabas? Estabas... estabas realmente callado.

Harry dejó su libro e inconscientemente ajustó la manta a su alrededor. —Navidad fue genial. ¿Me olvidé de darle las gracias a tu madre por algún regalo? Maldita sea—, maldijo Harry en voz baja, —Olvidé algo, ¿no es así? Es... bueno, quiero decir, eran tantos. Estoy seguro de que...

—Cálmate, Harry. No olvidaste dar las gracias. Parecías tan...— Draco se encogió de hombros. —Fue difícil verte así de... inseguro, como si nunca hubieras tenido una Navidad anteriormente. Y luego lo pensé y me di cuenta de que no la habías tenido.

Harry suspiró. —Ya pasó—, dijo, negándose a pensar en la incertidumbre del próximo verano. —Mira, no quiero que todo lo que tengo ahora esté marcado por lo que no tenía antes. Ya no importa. No más.

—Pero...

—No puedo dejarlo ir, no si tú no lo haces, si tu mamá no lo hace, joder, incluso si el Profesor Snape no lo hace. Navidad fue genial. Me divertí. Y ahora es Año Nuevo y estamos solos. ¿De verdad quieres perder el tiempo hablando de cosas estúpidas que ya no importan?

Draco lanzó una furtiva mirada a Harry. —Supongo que hay mérito en eso—, dijo lentamente.

—Esperaba que te sintieras de esa manera—. Harry sacudió la manta y se acercó a Draco. —Hay tantas otras cosas de las que podríamos hablar—, susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y rozaba sus labios con los de Draco. —Tantas otras cosas que podríamos hacer,— dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Draco, colocando sus manos para que cubrieran la parte posterior de la cabeza de Draco. Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los castos labios de Draco una y otra vez, y siguió jugueteando hasta que sus bocas se aplastaron, abiertas y húmedas, y se besaron con fuerza.

Sus manos vagaban por los torsos de cada uno, sobre sus espaldas mientras gemían, jadeaban y murmuraban caricias incoherentes.

Draco tomó el control del beso, empujando a Harry a acostarse sobre su espalda. Draco lo siguió, besándolo, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo todo el tiempo hasta que estuvo sentado encima de Harry.

Continuaron besándose, ambos perdiéndose en la sensación. Harry se movió e inadvertidamente movió sus caderas, entrando en contacto con las caderas de Draco y su muy dura polla. Draco saltó un poco sorprendido, antes de cerrar los ojos y gemir.

—Santo cielo—, Harry exhaló, mientras un escalofrío de energía quemaba a través de él.

—Hagámoslo de nuevo. Se siente bien cuando lo hacemos. No lo sabía, es muy bueno—, dijo Draco, enfatizando su punto flexionando sus caderas para que su erección se frotara contra la de Harry. —Dios, estás tan duro como yo.

Las caderas de Harry se flexionaron de nuevo, sobresaltadas por la sensación de las caderas de Draco rechinando contra las suyas. Se estremeció y se flexionó de nuevo, desesperado por cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir así bien.

—Dios, eres tan jodidamente caliente—, murmuró Draco mientras flexionaba las caderas de nuevo, presionando contra Harry.

Harry levantó la vista y se quedó sin aliento. La forma en que Draco lo estaba mirando le hizo sentir una extraña sensación de aleteo en el fondo de su estómago. Sus manos se entrelazaron alrededor de la espalda de Draco, jalándolo más cerca mientras flexionaba sus caderas una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algo de sentido del ritmo. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, solo que quería más de eso.

Draco se apartó y deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos, apoyándose en la entrepierna de Harry. Harry contuvo el aliento cuando la mano le desabrochó la bragueta de los pantalones. Harry tembló.

—Quiero probar algo nuevo—, susurró Draco mientras su cálida mano se hundía en los calzoncillos de Harry y se envolvía alrededor de su pene.

Harry gritó y se sacudió en respuesta. —¿Qué...?— comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo cuando la mano comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. No pudo evitarlo mientras comenzaba a luchar contra eso.

—No tan fuerte—, murmuró Harry. La mano se aflojó un poco. —Mejor—, dijo Harry, temblando por las pequeñas sacudidas de electricidad que corrían a través de él.

Rápida como llegó, la mano se había ido, dejando a Harry completamente perdido. —Qué...—, dijo de nuevo, antes de que un dedo sobre sus labios lo silenciara. Harry abrió los ojos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y observó con despreocupación cómo Draco se desabrochaba los pantalones y sacaba su pene. Se giró y miró a Harry. Harry jadeó, la mirada posesiva de Draco lo inmovilizó.

Sin palabras, Draco se reubicó encima de Harry. Harry podía sentir el temblor fino de los músculos de Draco. Era la única muestra de indecisión del rubio, mientras sus manos se movían diestramente con su mirada todavía concentrada en la cara de Harry.

—Ah—, lloriqueó Harry cuando Draco aplastó uno de sus testículos. —Muévete un poco.

—Lo siento— Draco se movió. —¿Mejor?

—Sí—, dijo Harry, mientras cambiaba también de posición. —¿Qué tipo de experimento es este?— Preguntó Harry entre jadeos, tratando de parecer tranquilo y concentrado.

Draco se detuvo y se inclinó. —Del tipo emocionante—, susurró, su aliento fantasma en los labios separados de Harry.

Harry se levantó y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Empezó a decir algo —qué, no estaba seguro— pero no importó, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios de Draco se unieron a los suyos un instante antes de que ambos comenzaran a moverse.

El cuerpo de Harry se arqueó y su cabeza se hundió en el sofá. Moviéndose así, sus pollas frotándose una contra otra, desinhibidas, tenía que ser como era el cielo.

—¿Así?— Draco susurró.

—Sí. Joder, sí—, respondió Harry en un gemido entrecortado.

Draco le dio a Harry una pequeña sonrisa torcida, una completamente descuidada y nerviosa.

Sus movimientos eran incómodos. Tuvieron que parar y comenzar de nuevo a medida que tenían ajustes por hacerse. Muchos "lo siento" y "está bien" fueron murmurados entre ellos. A pesar de todo eso, la sensación de sus penes rozándose entre sí era increíble. Las manos se anclaban al cabello ajeno, tirando.

—Oh, joder—, lloriqueó Draco, sintiendo que su liberación llegaría.

Harry todavía no estaba en ese punto, pero sabía que no tardaría demasiado.

—No puedo esperar—, Draco resopló.

—No tienes que esperar—, dijo Harry, teniendo el deseo repentino e inexplicable de atacar el cuello de Draco a besos.

—Oh, joder—, gritó Draco de nuevo, arqueándose en la boca de Harry, en el cuerpo de Harry. Se estremeció, sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás y sus manos se aferraron al cabello de Harry lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry siseara de dolor. —Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—, murmuró Draco, pero no pudo relajar las manos ni detenerse.

Harry sintió que algo cálido se derramaba sobre él, haciendo que los movimientos entre sus dos penes fuesen mucho, mucho mejores. Se adentró en ese deslizamiento sin fricción más y más rápido, jadeando mientras Draco aún se aferraba a él. Harry entró en una gloriosa descarga de calor y electricidad, su cuerpo se sacudió cuando las olas de su orgasmo lo inundaron.

Draco soltó su cabello y cayó sin fuerzas contra él.

—Uf—, lloró Harry por el peso repentino, todavía jadeando por su propia liberación. —Eso fue... eso fue...—, dijo después de unos minutos.

Draco lo hizo callar y negó con la cabeza. Rodó de Harry y buscó algo con lo que limpiarse. Al no encontrar nada, se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, se secó con ellos antes de arrojarlos a un lado e hizo un gesto para que Harry hiciera lo mismo. Pronto, ambos chicos yacían en el sofá, desnudos de la cintura para abajo, y se sentían un poco aturdidos.

Harry estaba de espaldas, con Draco de costado, la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Su mano libre recorriendo el cabello de Harry. Harry podía sentir los pequeños temblores en los dedos de Draco. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, Draco todavía sostenía la intensa mirada de antes, aunque ahora estaba ligeramente oculta.

—Draco—, comenzó Harry, antes de que el reloj comenzara a sonar. Era medianoche. Un nuevo año había comenzado. Harry nunca había imaginado que tanto cambiaría en su vida en tan poco tiempo. Pero allí estaba, en su mayoría desnudo, saciado y sintiéndose más cálido de lo que jamás recordaba haberse sentido.

Draco se inclinó y lo besó suavemente. —Feliz año nuevo.

—Feliz año nuevo—, respondió Harry, disfrutando de la manera en que había comenzado.

* * *

[1] _Chico establo_ es la traducción de _Stable boy_ , Harry hace referencia a que McLaggen lo llama así, como si fuera parte del personal encargado de cuidar a los caballos, algo así como un empleado de rancho o un campesino.


	24. Capítulo 24: McLaggen es un imbécil

Draco tenía un estilo de besar para todos los ánimos. Tenía besos suaves y ligeros que cosquilleaban la piel de Harry y lo hacían querer hacer cosas estúpidas, como reírse o estar enredado con Draco en la cálida hierba del verano. Besos exigentes que lastimaban los labios de Harry y lo hacían jadear y besarlo con la misma fuerza. Y luego estaban los besos largos y lentos; labios que se deslizaban contra labios, lenguas que se deslizaban adentro y afuera. Nada se sentía más perfecto. Esos besos hacían que Harry se olvidara de todo por un momento. Le gustaba olvidar, olvidar adónde iría al final del trimestre, si podría permanecer en Wolsford. Cuando Draco abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que Harry no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Dedos deslizándose sobre su mejilla sobresaltaron a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy empezando a creer que te gusta tener manchas de tierra en toda la cara—, dijo Draco, risueño.

Harry apartó de los dedos de Draco. —Es un solo un poco de suciedad y estoy en los establos trabajando. No me importa si tengo una mancha aquí o allá.

—No, no te importa, ¿verdad?

—Nunca.

Los dedos de Draco rozaron la mejilla de Harry una vez más antes de retirarse. —Tal vez algún día verás el error de tus maneras, pero supongo que por ahora puedo lidiar con eso.

—No sabía que aguantarme era una tarea tan pesada—, dijo Harry, divertido.

—Eres un idiota.

—No puedo evitarlo. Eres demasiado influyente.

—No entiendo como no puedo hacer que te des cuenta de lo bien que te ves cuando no estás todo revuelto y sucio.

—Hmm—, respondió Harry, resistiéndose a la urgencia de frotar la tierra de su cara. Tal vez debía prestar más atención a cómo lucía. ¿A Draco le gustaría más? Pero, realmente, ¿por qué debía importar cómo se veía? ¿Por qué Draco estaba tan interesado en eso? ¿Estaba avergonzado de Harry? ¿Por eso que actuaba de manera tan diferente cuando habían otras personas alrededor?

—¿Qué estás pensando? — Draco preguntó.

—Solo cosas. El final del trimestre, mi proyecto de Botánica —. _Preguntándome cuándo tendré que dejar atrás esta vida que no me pertenece_ —. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Draco lo besó, suave y ligeramente. Escalofríos bailaron arriba y abajo de la columna vertebral de Harry. —No pienses en eso. Lo harás bien. Las clases no comienzan hasta mañana.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo simplemente...

—Simplemente nada. Honestamente, Harry, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¿Es esto lo que te ha tenido tan inquieto desde la semana pasada? ¿Las clases? Has estado peor que una chica.

—Caramba, gracias.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. Has estado muy temperamental y quieres discutir por todo. Excepto, por supuesto, cuando me atacas por una rápida sesión de sexo. Debe de haberte gustado mucho lo que hicimos en Año Nuevo.

Harry miró hacia otro lado. Podía sentir que se sonrojaba —Fue brillante. Lo sabes.

—Es bueno saber que ese no es el problema. Así que dime, Potter, ¿qué te tiene tan nervioso?

—Nada en particular—, murmuró Harry. —Solo... cosas. Como dije antes.

—Bueno, tal vez un buen magreo te distraiga.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa perezosa. El contacto sexual sonaba como algo bueno. Agarró la camisa de Draco y tiró de él hacia adelante, besándolo con fuerza. —¿Lo crees?

—Sí. Todos están cenando. Regresemos a nuestra habitación. Podemos cerrar las cortinas y practicar venirnos en silencio—, dijo Draco, apretándose contra Harry.

Harry gimió. —No creo que pueda llegar tan lejos—. Inclinó sus caderas, su erección frotando la de Draco.

—Joder, Harry.

—Esa es la idea general—, murmuró Harry antes de inclinarse para otro beso.

La puerta del establo se abrió de golpe. Harry y Draco se separaron, sus erecciones se marchitaron por el pánico al ponerse en pie.

—Hola, ¿alguien aquí?

Fuertes pasos se acercaron. Draco y Harry se esforzaron por ponerse presentables. Harry intentó compartir una sonrisa cómplice con Draco, pero Draco evitó su mirada, permaneciendo rígidamente a un lado. Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando un chico fanfarrón apareció. Llevaba pantalones de montar y botas como si fuera perfectamente normal hacerlo a las siete y media de un domingo por la tarde en enero. Era ese idiota, Cormac McLaggen.

—Ah, ahí estás, Draco—, dijo McLaggen, ignorando a Harry. —Zabini me dijo que podrías estar por aquí. Checando a los caballos, ya veo. Es bueno ver a alguien más tomar al equipo de doma clásica tan seriamente como yo.

McLaggen se puso delante de Harry como si fuera invisible. Draco, notó Harry, no hizo nada para corregir el desaire. Harry pateó una paca de heno cercana, intentando deliberadamente hacer que al menos uno de ellos dejara de ignorarlo. Ninguno lo hizo.

—Ahora, tenemos que decidir qué hacer con ese tipo, Davies. Su asiento está mal y la línea de embestida no está ayudando—, dijo McLaggen con una voz demasiado seria.

—Ahora no es un buen momento. ¿Qué tal más tarde?

—Pero los dos estamos aquí. Ahora es el momento perfecto.

—Estaba en el medio algo. ¿Qué tal más tarde?

—Sí, él estaba hablando conmigo—, dijo Harry, irritado por ser mencionado como una "cosa".

McLaggen se giró, mirando a Harry de arriba abajo. —Oh, es Potter—, dijo, como si apenas hubiera notado que Harry estaba a menos de un pie de distancia de él.

McLaggen se volvió hacia Draco frunciendo la nariz, despidiendo a Harry con poco más que una mirada—. Puedes hablar con el chico establo en cualquier otro momento que desees. Esta es una _emergencia_ , Draco.

—Deja de llamarme chico establo—, dijo Harry, tratando frenéticamente de captar la mirada de Draco. Lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor y sintió una fría conmoción.

Draco —aún evitando firmemente la mirada de Harry— rodó los ojos y resopló. —Oh, está bien—, le dijo a McLaggen. Dieron media vuelta como si fueran a marcharse.

Harry no sabía lo que estaba pasando. —Oye, espera un momento. Draco y yo estábamos hablando. Tu pequeña emergencia ponderosa puede esperar.

McLaggen dio vuelta otra vez. —Nadie está hablando contigo. Vuelve a lo que sea que los estudiantes de becas hacen cuando no están corriendo, jadeando de asombro al ver las copas de cristal y las lujosas cosas de la escuela. McLaggen lo miró de arriba abajo, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Harry, donde estaban las manchas de tierra—. La Junta de Gobernadores realmente necesita reconsiderar esta ola de caridad—, dijo en voz baja antes de volverse hacia Draco.

Una vez más, Draco no dijo nada. No hizo nada. Las manos de Harry se cerraron en puños apretados. —Que te jodan, McLaggen.

—Al caso en cuestión, entonces. Vamos, Draco, dejemos a Potter con sus cepillos de caballos y pacas de heno—. McLaggen resopló. —Probablemente mejor que cualquier cosa con la que creció.

Harry se sentía furiosamente caliente y enfermo. Lo estaban ignorando. La ira se apoderó de él y rugió en sus oídos.

—Lo digo en serio, Draco. Entiendo que Potter es algo así como un pequeño proyecto para ti, pero en ocasiones tienes que dejar el trabajo imposible de lado.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió a Draco, suplicando en silencio, pero Draco estaba mirando al suelo, frunciendo el ceño. Todos los temores que tenía sobre las intenciones de Draco —su madre, el profesor Snape— saltaron a primer plano con un apretón desgarrador.

Un grito estrangulado sonó profundo en la garganta de Harry. Se lanzó hacia adelante, abordando a McLaggen.

—¿Qué demonios? — Harry escuchó a McLaggen gritar antes de aterrizar con fuerza en el suelo, Harry encima.

—¡Aléjate de mí, maldito, pequeño salvaje!

Harry lanzó un golpe, sus nudillos rozando la sien de McLaggen. —¡No soy un maldito proyecto, ni un maldito chico de establo, maldito imbécil! ¡O... o un salvaje!

—¡Basta! Los dos, deténganse, gritó Draco, alejando a Harry de McLaggen. —¿Qué sucede contigo? — Preguntó Draco, sacudiendo los hombros de Harry con fuerza.

—Y a tú—, dijo Draco, señalando a McLaggen, —deja de ser tan idiota.

McLaggen se puso de pie. Se alisó los pantalones de montar. Harry se puso de pie también, respirando con dificultad y frunciendo el ceño.

—Debería informarlo—, dijo McLaggen.

—Nadie informa nada a nadie. Piénsalo, si reportas a Harry, él se verá obligado a contarle al Director sobre tus sentimientos anti-becas. Creo recordar que te reprendieron por eso el año pasado—, dijo Draco.

McLaggen bufó en dirección a Harry y Harry se inclinó hacia adelante. Solo la mirada severa de Draco lo detuvo de lanzarse nuevamente sobre él.

—Honestamente, ustedes dos son unos idiotas, — susurró Draco en voz baja.

Esas palabras lastimaron a Harry más de lo que quería admitir.

—Ahora. Cormac, hablemos de tu maldita emergencia de escuela. Harry, volveré más tarde.

—No te molestes—, dijo Harry y se giró, agarrando un cepillo y dirigiéndose al puesto de Buckbeak.

—¡Hey!, Potter—, llamó McLaggen.

Harry se tensó, negándose a darse la vuelta.

—Cuando quieras pelear como un ser humano civilizado en lugar de un neandertal ignorante, házmelo saber. Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar algo.

—Cállate, McLaggen—, dijo Draco.

Harry oyó que los dos se iban, McLaggen se rio entre dientes. Podía sentir cómo se evaporaba la ardiente sensación de la ira, dejando solo la inseguridad a su paso. —Genial, Harry. Jodidamente genial.

—

—¿Por qué insistes en hacer el trabajo de ese idiota?

El _shush_ , _shush_ , _shush_ del cepillo de Harry se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar. Estaba sorprendido de que Draco hubiera regresado. —El señor Hagrid no es un idiota. No lo llames así. Pedí que me permitieran cepillar a Buckbeak. Me gusta, y si es demasiado ofensivo para tus delicadas sensibilidades, puedes malditamente largarte de aquí.

Harry escuchó el suspiro de Draco. Tragó saliva y siguió cepillando.

—Eso fue realmente estúpido, ya sabes. McLaggen podría haber ido con el director, independientemente de lo que dije.

Harry había pensado en eso. Había pensado en todo, incluso en cómo había estado peligrosamente cerca de joder su vida porque había estado enojado. Asustado. —Como sea—, dijo Harry.

—Cristo, Harry. Podría haberte lastimado.

Cualquier otra cosa que Draco hubiera querido decir fue interrumpida por el sonido de los cascos de Buckbeak. —Tranquilo, muchacho—, murmuró Harry, pasando su mano por el flanco del caballo.

—Te gusta mucho ese caballo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, es más bestia que caballo.

—No lo es. Solo es muy animado, es todo—, dijo Harry, continuando con su mano sobre el flanco de Buckbeak.

Harry sentía que él y Buckbeak eran espíritus afines de algún tipo. Ambos entendían lo que era tener emociones incontroladas corriendo a través de ellos, cuyo primer instinto era reaccionar en lugar de procesar. Él entendía lo que era tratar de contenerse y actuar de la manera en que la gente alrededor quería que actuara. A veces, sin embargo, Harry quería azotar sus cascos contra el suelo y resoplar y morder, un poco como lo había hecho antes. Eso, por supuesto, como le había recordado Draco, era una salida directa de Wolsford y una entrada de regreso a los Dursley.

— _Es_ una bestia. Sabías que estuvo a punto de tirar a McLaggen al final del periodo. El idiota decidió que quería montarlo, dijo que era el único que podía entrenarlo para una doma adecuada. —Draco resopló. —Obviamente estaba equivocado.

Harry no estaba listo para perdonar y olvidar. —McLaggen es una amenaza.

—Es solo un idiota, como la mayoría de los muchachos aquí.

Harry dio media vuelta, su cara enrojecida por la ira. —Nadie más me llama chico establo, o jodido salvaje.

—Maldita sea, Harry, es solo otro idiota en un mar de idiotas. Realmente necesitas dejarlo ir. Es un idiota. Fin de la historia.

—Lo que sea. Bien. Ni siquiera quería hablar de él.

—No, solo querías derrotarlo en una jodida pelea.

—¿Y qué si quería?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Ni siquiera me defendiste. Dejaste que me hablara así, que me tratara así, como si yo no fuera nada. Como si fuera peor que nada. ¿Es eso? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

—Lo dejaste llegar a ti, Harry. Estabas completamente fuera de control y fuera de lugar.

—¿Estaba fuera de lugar? ¿ _Estaba_ _fuera_ _de lugar_?

—Lo enfrentaste como una especie de gamberro callejero porque te insultó. Sí. Diría que estuviste fuera de lugar.

—Tal vez solo estaba molesto porque mi maldito _novio_ no pudo defenderme.

Draco dio varios pasos hacia adelante, un brillo febril en sus ojos. —Te dije que no podemos contarle nada a nadie. No lo entenderían, Harry.

—¿Y eso significa que no puedes defenderme?— Harry se golpeó la cara, dándole la espalda a Draco, negándose a dejarle ver cuánto lo había herido.

—Mira, lamento eso. Como regla general, no me involucro en tonterías estúpidas. Soy... Cristo, Harry, esto es nuevo para mí también, ya sabes. No es como si fueras una chica cuyo honor tengo que defender o algo así. Era solo McLaggen, siendo McLaggen. Sé que lo sabes, así que, ¿qué está pasando realmente?

Los hombros de Harry se desplomaron, la renovada ira desangrándolo, lo dejó sintiéndose perdido y vulnerable. —No es nada.

—Mentiroso.

Harry quería decirle que temía tener que volver con los Dursley, que estaba seguro de que los últimos siete meses no habían sido más que unas vacaciones. Quería decirle que McLaggen tenía razón, que no pertenecía a ese lugar, y que esa era la razón por la que se había enojado tanto. Pero él no diría nada de eso. No era del tipo sentimental, de voluntad débil que no pudiera manejar su propia vida. Entonces no dijo nada, guardando sus miedos.

—Mira, olvidemos lo que sucedió antes. Vayamos a cenar—, dijo Draco.

—No. Te dije que tenía un trabajo que hacer. Los estudiantes becados entendemos lo que es el trabajo duro.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?

—Tómalo como quieras.

Draco lo miró por un largo rato antes de negar con la cabeza. —Bien. Nos vemos.

Harry lo vio irse, el cepillo para caballos colgando de sus dedos.

—

Harry sofocó un bostezo mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, evaluando en silencio los otros proyectos de botánica. El injerto de Jason DuPrez se veía bastante enfermizo en opinión de Harry, al igual que el de George Smith. Echó un vistazo al suyo, preguntándose de nuevo si había una ligera variación de color en las vetas de las hojas que no debería estar allí.

—Dios, estoy cansado—, dijo Smith, desplomándose contra la pared.

Hubo algunos murmullos de asentimiento, pero nadie en la clase del Coloquio pudo responder realmente. En cambio, tropezaban medio despiertos. Harry también estaba medio despierto, pero no porque hubiera pasado la noche despierto terminando su diario o dando los toques finales a su proyecto. No, había estado pensando en Draco y en la espectacular pelea que habían tenido el día anterior. La tercera en menos de una semana.

—Cristo, él es una amenaza—, gruñó Thomas Wright mientras se sentaba en el taburete de laboratorio junto a Harry.

Harry no se perdió la obvia mirada de Wright hacia su proyecto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Preguntó Harry, empujando su maceta a un lado.

—Del viejo Snapey, por supuesto.

—Escucha, Wright—, comenzó Harry, con la intención de defender al Profesor Snape, pero Wright continuó como si Harry no hubiera dicho una palabra.

—Tenía que establecer el proyecto para la primera semana. A las ocho en punto de la maldita mañana de nuestro primer sábado de regreso, nada menos. Ni siquiera tenemos clases los sábados.

Harry cerró la boca. Una clase el sábado por la mañana era realmente bastante cruel, pensaba Harry. —Mejor eso que el lunes pasado.

—Supongo. Sin embargo, él no lo hubiera pasado por alto—, dijo Wright echándose hacia atrás, sin intentar ocultar su mirada evaluativa del proyecto de Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No está mal, Potter, pero ¿viste el de Coatfield? Nos hará quedar mal.

Un momento de pánico se apoderó de Harry. —No, no lo hice. ¿Está bien?.

Wright asintió de esa manera irritantemente grave que tenía. —Será mejor que vaya a mi asiento. Nos vemos en el grupo de estudio el próximo lunes.

—Nos vemos—, dijo Harry, tratando de echar un vistazo al proyecto de Dennis Coatfield.

—¡Harry!— Gritó Neville, tropezando mientras se dirigía a su mesa de laboratorio. —Estuve despierto la mitad de la noche terminando mi diario. Sin embargo, apuesto a que ya habías hecho el tuyo hace siglos.

Harry estiró su cuello, todavía tratando de vislumbrar el proyecto de Coatfield. —Er, yo también me quedé hasta tarde.

—Estoy encantado de terminar con esto. Tengo los nervios de punta.

Harry resistió el impulso de reírse de eso. Neville le gustaba bastante, pero se había dado cuenta de que "Nervioso Neville" no era solo una burla entre los chicos del colegio. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

Harry suspiró. Demasiadas personas rodeaban a Coatfield y no pudo ver su proyecto adecuadamente.

—Tu injerto se ve muy bien—, dijo Neville.

Harry se giró ante el cumplido, cambiando su enfoque.

—Gracias. Tu proyecto también se ve bien.

Neville se sonrojó. —Eh, no lo sé. Tu tallo está firme y recto. El mío es un poco inestable, creo.

Inestable no era la mitad de lo que describía a su tallo. El injerto de Neville estaba prosperando, pero retorcido en un ángulo tan extraño que Harry no podía concebir cómo lo había hecho. —Estoy seguro de que está bien.

—Gracias, Harry, pero _está_ un poco inestable.

Harry se rio entre dientes. —Sí, supongo que es así.

—Oye, un montón de nosotros vamos al pueblo para el festival de cine esta noche. El transporte organizado de la escuela y todo. ¿Quieres venir?

—Er, gracias, Nev, pero ya tengo planes.

—La fiesta en la cabaña, ¿verdad?

La cara de Harry se calentó de vergüenza. —Sí. Erm, lo siento.

—No luzcas tan arrepentido. Hace tiempo que renuncié a ser invitado a una de esas fiestas. Me sorprende que vayas, es todo. Pensé que te sentirías un poco solo esta noche.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno... no quise hacerlo, no estaba espiando, ni nada, yo solo... bueno tú y Malfoy se ponen muy ruidosos cuando pelean... Solo asumí... es decir, considerando que estaban peleando, solo asumí que no irías.

Un nuevo tipo de pánico se apoderó de Harry. —Solo fue... solo estábamos... ¿qué fue lo que oíste?

Neville se encogió de hombros, manteniendo sus ojos en la mesa del laboratorio. —Solo que no querías ir. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, por cierto. Cormac McLaggen es un completo idiota. Puedo ver por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta cuando él también va—. Neville vaciló y levantó la vista. —Si no quieres ir, ¿por qué aceptaste? No me pareces el tipo de persona que sigue las órdenes de Malfoy.

—No me lo ordenó, Neville. Él solo...— Harry se frotó la cara. Todo estaba tan desordenado. Nada tenía sentido. —Simplemente hizo un buen punto acerca de tratar de llevarse bien con personas difíciles.

—¿Por qué te importa? Quiero decir, no te llevas bien con McLaggen, incluso lo odias. ¿Por qué a Draco le importaría eso?

Harry se salvó de tener que responder por la impresionante entrada del Profesor Snape en la habitación.

—¿Confío en que todos ustedes tienen sus proyectos?— El Profesor Snape preguntó.

—Sí, profesor—, dijeron.

—Bien. Preséntelos, por favor. Proyecto a su izquierda, diario a su derecha.

Hubo un montón de locos movimientos para presentar los diarios y los pequeñas plantas de madera de durazno con ramas de almendras injertadas.

El Profesor Snape recorría la habitación, escudriñando cada proyecto, evaluando poco a los que no le gustaban, y asintiendo con la cabeza a los que sí lo hacían. Coatfield, notó Harry, recibió un asentimiento excepcionalmente agudo. En poco tiempo, el Profesor Snape se dirigió a su mesa.

—Las maravillas nunca cesan, señor Longbottom. Su injerto parece estar prosperando.

Neville sonrió.

—Sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta el ángulo contorsionado en el que ha injertado esta pequeña y pobre rama de almendras. Un esclavo cautivo de la madera durazno más resistente.

Hubo una risita. El rostro Neville se arrugó un poco, y la cara de Harry ardió de vergüenza por su amigo.

—Tenga cuidado, señor Longbottom. Lo que hacemos aquí es tanto arte como ciencia. Debe poseer cierta sensibilidad estética si desea sobresalir.

—Sí, profesor—, dijo Neville, mirando la mesa del laboratorio.

El Profesor Snape se volvió hacia el proyecto de Harry, su fría mirada evaluando cada vena y zarcillo de la hoja. Asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. Harry soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

—El injerto parece estable y bien formado. Sin embargo, el color en las vetas está un poco apagado. Necesitará observar la ingesta de nutrientes durante las próximas semanas para evitar el rechazo. De lo contrario... Esto es aceptable, por ahora, señor Potter.

Harry se negó a ceder ante la sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara por la mitad. —Sí, profesor—, dijo con un suspiro entrecortado.

Los labios del Profesor Snape se curvaron en las comisuras de su boca. Se dirigió al frente de la clase, sus brazos descansando sobre el podio de madera.

—Deben tener especial cuidado en esta fase del injerto. No queremos el rechazo. Antes de partir hoy, tomen nota del proyecto del señor Coatfield, que es por mucho el mejor del grupo.

Harry resistió el impulso de fruncir el ceño.

—Para mis asistentes, el señor Coatfiled, el señor Wright, el señor Potter y el señor Longbottom, si no completan esta etapa del proyecto, se le quitará el estatus de asistente y tendré que considerar seriamente el mantenerlos dentro del Coloquio.

Neville hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta que conjuró en Harry la imagen de un cerdo estrangulado. Neville casi derribó su proyecto de injerto en su prisa por cubrirse la boca con la mano, pero Harry extendió la mano y la mantuvo firme.

—¿Estás bien, Nev?— Susurró Harry mientras el Profesor Snape hablaba sobre la precariedad de los injertos.

—Sí. S-lo siento. Acabo de... él es tan... tan intimidante.

Harry le dio a Neville una cálida sonrisa y devolvió su atención al Profesor Snape.

—Ahora, antes de comenzar la siguiente parte de nuestro proyecto, deseo compartir una oportunidad con ustedes. He recibido una beca de investigación para el verano para estudiar una nueva especie de flora en Chile que ha aparecido espontáneamente. La investigación requerida estudiará si este espécimen particular es nuevo o simplemente uno que se ha adaptado en respuesta a los patrones del cambio climático.

El Profesor Snape hizo una pausa, sus ojos rozando a cada estudiante. Harry pensó que descansaban en él un poco más que en el resto

—Me permiten dos asistentes y los elegiré de este grupo.

Susurros excitados y furiosos estallaron, sonando como un enjambre de abejas adolescentes en su camino a la polinización cruzada por primera vez. Para Harry, las palabras del Profesor Snape sonaron como la respuesta a una oración silenciosa.

—Silencio.

El zumbido se detuvo.

—Mi decisión se basará en el trabajo de su proyecto y el trabajo regular del curso. Debo enfatizar que será un trabajo duro y se esperará mucho de mis asistentes. El alojamiento será deficiente, las comidas escasas en el mejor de los casos y el trabajo sucio, caliente e implacable. Pero, por otro lado, si alguno de ustedes habla en serio acerca de la botánica como profesión, una oportunidad de investigación como esta no tiene paralelo. Cualquiera en esta clase puede expresar interés, no solo mis asistentes actuales. Con ese fin, Espero que cada uno de ustedes me informe en la próxima clase si desea ser considerado.

Harry no escuchó mucho de lo que dijo el Profesor Snape después de eso. Él ya estaba soñando con un verano en Chile.

—

Harry hizo un trabajo lento al reunir sus libros y proyectos. Esperó a que todos salieran antes de acercarse al Profesor Snape.

—¿Er, Profesor Snape?

—Sí, señor Potter?

—Solo... solo quería que supiera que me gustaría ser considerado. Me refiero al proyecto de investigación.

Harry tragó saliva cuando el Profesor Snape le devolvió la mirada, su expresión en blanco.

—¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?

—Sí, señor. Absolutamente.

El Profesor Snape vaciló. —El trabajo será muy, muy difícil y, hasta cierto punto, tedioso. No será un viaje de vacaciones.

Harry bufó. —¿Desde cuando lo son mis vacaciones de verano?—, dijo en voz baja antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

—De eso se trata. De hecho, quiero asegurarme de que no se trata de los Dursley.

—Por supuesto que no. Quiero ser botánico. Quiero esta oportunidad. Trabajo duro y creo que sería bueno. Me refiero a que sería un buen asistente.

—No tengo dudas sobre tu ética laboral o tus deseos profesionales. Solo quiero asegurarme de que hayas pensado en esto.

—Bueno, lo hice.

—No tomes ese tono conmigo.

—Lo siento, señor.

El Profesor Snape hizo una pausa, mirando a Harry de nuevo con esa expresión en blanco que hacía que Harry quisiera disculparse por algo y quedarse parado en la esquina. —Muy bien—, dijo finalmente. —Serás considerado.

—Gracias Señor. Harry se dio vuelta para irse.

—Harry, sé que estás preocupado por el verano, pero no deberías. Las cosas estarán bien, no importa que. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Harry sonrió, pensando que lo entendía. —Sí, señor. Por supuesto.

—

—¿Rojo o negro?— Preguntó Blaise, quitándose la camisa negra que acababa de ponerse y señalando la roja que tenía en la mano.

Harry rodó los ojos. —¿Por qué me estás preguntando?

—Porque eres gay y se supone que debes saber estas cosas.

Harry miró su arrugada camiseta y luego a Blaise, como diciendo: —No puedes hablar en serio.

Blaise sacudió la camisa roja hacia él e inclinó la cabeza en respuesta.

—¿Me veo como alguien que sabe de estas cosas? Solo elige una y póntela.

Blaise suspiró, tirando la camisa roja al suelo y poniéndose de nuevo la negra. Dio media vuelta y miró a Harry, de arriba abajo. —No vas a ir así, ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué todos están tan preocupados por la forma en que me visto?

—Las bragas de alguien están demasiado ajustadas, al parecer.

—Tal vez sea porque estás haciendo preguntas estúpidas. Dudo que a alguien le importe si usas una camisa roja o negra.

Blaise se rio. —Sí, tal vez. Pero en serio, Potter, ve a ducharte o algo así. Mi hermano estará aquí dentro de media hora.

—No estoy pensando en ir, en absoluto—, dijo Harry, sin levantar la vista del libro que intentaba leer.

—Joder, Potter. No esto otra vez. Mira, no bebas tu peso en alcohol, y estarás bien.

Harry pasó la página. —No es eso.

—Qué es, entonces, porque se supone que debemos irnos pronto.

—Simplemente no quiero ir.

—Esto no se trata de la pelea que tú y Draco tuvieron ayer en _Bloomsbury_ _Hall_ , ¿o sí?

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿estaba toda la escuela allí o algo así?

—¿Qué?

—Nada—, dijo Harry, tirando su libro a un lado. —Nada importante.

—¿Así que...?

—¿Así que, qué?

—Sabes, a veces puedes ser un completo bastardo.

Harry sonrió, asegurándose de que sus labios se curvaran hacia atrás desde sus dientes. —Parte de mi encanto.

—No es de extrañar que a Draco le gustes, entonces. Pero en serio, Potter, ¿es por esa pelea? ¿O alguna de las otras que han tenido esta semana?

Los dedos de Harry se abrieron paso a través de los pliegues de su manta verde. —Sí y no.

Blaise se abalanzó sobre la cama de Harry, la expresión de su cara ansiosa. —Dime la parte del sí, entonces. Draco no dirá una palabra, solo pisa fuerte y bufa hacia los pájaros y esas cosas.

—Es que... no sé. McLaggen tiene que ver con eso en parte.

—Te lo dije, el hermano de McLaggen y mi hermano son buenos amigos. La fiesta habría sido cancelada si no hubiese invitado a ese idiota. Me habrían asesinado si no lo hubiera hecho.

—Sí, lo sé. Draco me lo contó todo.

—¿Entonces todo esto es sobre McLaggen?

Harry vaciló. —Yo... no. Supongo que no.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

—Draco dice que nadie puede saber que estamos juntos, y entiendo eso, supongo, pero eso no significa que quiera pasar la noche viendo a todas esas pequeñas rameras colgadas de él.

Blaise aplaudió. —¡Sabía que eras del tipo celoso!

—¿Estás seguro de que no eres gay, Blaise? Eres terriblemente pretencioso.

—¡Ajá! Creíste que caería con eso, ¿verdad? Deberías saber ahora, Potter, que se necesita mucho más para desviarme del camino que un insulto contra mi hombría.

—En realidad, no estaba hablando del tamaño de tu pene.

Blaise se rio, cayendo contra el poste de la cama. —Buen espectáculo, Potter. Finalmente has aprendido. Y ni siquiera te atragantaste con la palabra pene—. Blaise fingió limpiarse una lágrima de su ojo. —Mi pequeño Harry ya creció. Puede decir _polla_ sin sonrojarse ni tartamudear.

Harry empujó el hombro de Blaise, esforzándose mucho para no reírse. —Cállate, pervertido. Estoy tratando de hablar en serio contigo.

Blaise se enderezó, sin ningún signo de alegría. —Sí, lo entiendo. Pero la cosa es, Harry, tienes que dejarlo ir. Tú, de todas las personas, debes saber que no puedes obligar a Draco a hacer nada que no quiera.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Qué debería quedarme y sonreír mientras él coquetea con todas esas chicas, como si no pasara nada? ¿Qué debería hacer lo que él me diga que haga?

—Sal de ahí, amigo. Hay muy pocas personas que pueden decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Eres bastante resistente a que te ordenen. Escuché a Draco refunfuñar al respecto toda la noche.

—Bien por él—, escupió Harry.

—Ustedes dos son _jodidamente_ increíbles, ¿saben? Antes de las fiestas, me preocupaba venir aquí y encontrarlos enredados en las sábanas. Ahora solo me preocupo por ustedes matándose el uno al otro, y solo ha pasado una semana desde que volvimos. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Harry miró hacia otro lado. No entendía por qué habían estado peleando tanto, especialmente cuando él era el que instigaba la mayor parte. Era como si todo hubiera sido perfecto en Año Nuevo y eso lo aterrorizaba, porque la vida de Harry Potter no tenía nunca tal brillantez. A veces se sentía como si simplemente estuviera esperando a que cayera el hacha.

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer?— Preguntó Harry.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —No sé qué decirte, aparte de que vas a tener que tratar con las zorras, o estar preparado para decirle al mundo que tú y Draco son homosexuales, sabiendo que vas a perder a Draco por eso.

—No debería avergonzarse de mí o de lo que tenemos.

Blaise se puso de pie. Jugueteó con su cinturón y se alisó los pantalones. —Nunca dije que lo estuviera, amigo, pero él es Draco—, dijo, como si eso explicara las cosas. Desafortunadamente, Harry pensó que sí las explicaba.

—Y yo soy yo—, se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

—

En lo que a Harry se refería, estar de acuerdo en ir a la fiesta de la Cabaña ocupaba un lugar destacado en la lista de las peores ideas posibles que había tenido alguna vez. Se sentó en la esquina, tomando una cerveza, deseando no haber aceptado ir. En primer lugar, estaba el imbécil de McLaggen, fanfarroneando e intentando estrechar la mano de todos, acorralando a algunos de los muchachos más populares, sin duda presionándolos sobre sus opiniones sobre el equipo de doma clásica.

Harry podía lidiar con eso, en realidad. Había sacado lo peor de su ira la semana anterior. Al menos se sentía de esa manera en este momento, cuando estaba agradablemente borracho.

Lo que era mucho más difícil era ver a las chicas moviendo sus brillantes pestañas hacia Draco, o sacudir sus pequeños pechos, o, peor, tratar de besarlo con sus labios rosados, pegajosos y brillantes. Mientras Draco había hecho un buen trabajo al defenderse de las pequeñas rameras, no había mirado a Harry en absoluto. Ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera había hablado con él. No había hablado con él desde su pelea el día anterior, en realidad.

Una chica de cabello increíblemente rubio se rio de algo que dijo Draco, sonando como una hiena salvaje. Harry gruñó. Terminó su cerveza y se levantó para tomar otra.

Al extender la mano sobre la mesa, alguien lo llamó por su nombre.

—Ey, Potter.

Harry se tensó y maldijo por lo bajo. —¿Qué quieres, McLaggen?

—Sorprendido de verte aquí, es todo. ¿Cómo lograste que te invitaran a la fiesta? ¿Es noche de caridad, o algo así?

La ira familiar burbujeaba en Harry, la sensación era espesa y ácida. Se acercó, sin estar seguro de lo que haría, pero listo para _hacerlo._ Cualquier cosa. Abrió la boca, preparado para escupir cada asquerosa palabra que se le ocurriera, pero Blaise lo interrumpió.

—Sí, McLaggen, lo es, me alegra ver que recibiste tu invitación—, dijo Blaise, paseándose detrás de ellos. —Mi hermano tiene una debilidad por los brutos como tú, bueno, eso y que tu hermano básicamente rogó por una invitación para ti. Algo sobre que no te llevabas bien con los demás y que necesitabas toda la ayuda que pudieras obtener.

Harry soltó una risita cuando McLaggen enrojeció.

—Ahora, a diferencia de ti, Harry ha estado en todas las fiestas de la cabaña, tiene una invitación permanente—, dijo Blaise.

Los ojos de McLaggen se entrecerraron y se lanzaron entre Blaise y Harry. Bufó. —Por supuesto que Potter tiene una invitación a esta lastimosa y patética fiesta. ¿Cerveza barata y sidra? Sí, gran fiesta—. McLaggen arrugó la nariz. —Lo único que falta son las prostitutas baratas y los _snakebite_ [a].

—Puedes irte entonces, si te lo estás pasando tan mal. No creo que a nadie le importe—, dijo Blaise.

McLaggen sacudió la cabeza, luciendo como un caballo por un momento, antes de bufar hacia Blaise y marcharse.

—Que imbécil. ¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí, bien.

—Bien. Tengo que mantener las agresiones al mínimo, ya sabes—, dijo Blaise con un guiño. —Toma algo más de beber, aunque no demasiado, y menos si pretendes pasar un buen rato, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

Blaise alborotó el cabello de Harry. —Buen chico. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Ahora, a intentar reconciliar a Ron y Hermione. Creo que intentó tocar sus bragas.

Harry se rio, levantando la lata en silencioso saludo. Por un momento lo estaba pasando bien. La buena sensación se desvaneció, sin embargo, cuando se volvió y vio a esa horrible pequeña rubia apretada al costado de Draco. Al menos Draco parecía estar sufriendo. Harry sonrió un poco sombrío.

De repente, la música parecía demasiado fuerte, la multitud demasiado sofocante. —Correcto—, se dijo Harry, bebiendo el resto de su cerveza, tomando otra, y yendo al jardín trasero.

Caminó por el sendero, el ruido de la multitud disminuyendo a cada paso. Si recordaba bien, había un banco al otro lado del gran árbol que rodeaba, perfecto para sentarse y resolver las cosas en silencio. Solo que cuando llegó allí, el banco ya estaba ocupado. Harry suspiró.

—Hola, Pammy.

Pammy Smythwick se giró al oír la voz de Harry. Su cabello y maquillaje estaban revueltos y su blusa parecía un poco en peor estado. Tenía un vaso de sidra en la mano.

Harry estuvo a su lado en un instante. —¿Estás bien? Te ves cómo... quiero decir... bueno... ¿estás bien?

Pammy se rio y tomó un trago. Harry notó que su mano temblaba un poco.

—No me di cuenta de que me veía tan malditamente horrible.

—Yo... es... luces... afligida.

Pammy se rio de nuevo.

—Está bien. Estoy bien. Realmente. Mi, uh, cita se ha vuelto demasiado entusiasta, supongo.

Harry no tenía idea de cómo responder. —Oh—, dijo finalmente.

—Oh, es correcto.

—¿Él... te hizo daño?

Pammy hizo caso omiso de su preocupación. —No es nada, Harry. De verdad, no te preocupes. No es como si él no hubiera tenido motivos para pensar que puedo ser un poco fácil.

Harry pensó que podría haber preferido ver a la rubia risueña flirtear descaradamente con Draco antes que lidiar con eso. No tenía idea de qué decir, así que no dijo nada. A Pammy no pareció importarle. Así que se sentaron allí, bebiendo en silencio.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que te estás haciendo pasar por alguien que no eres?— Preguntó Pammy después de un largo rato. —¿O que te has convertido en alguien que nunca quisiste ser?

Harry rio tristemente. —No tienes idea.

—Hmm. Sospeché que no habías nacido en cuna de oro, eso me gustó de ti. Tienes cierto grado de desaliño. Me gusta. Me gustaste.

—Yo, eh, lo siento, Pammy, yo solo... yo no...

—No te preocupes, no estoy haciéndote una declaración de amor. Solo quería que supieras que realmente me gustaste.

Harry no tenía idea de lo que Pammy estaba hablando y la expresión de su rostro debió haber dicho lo mismo.

—No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando.

—Lo siento, no.

—Probablemente es lo mejor.

—¿Esto es... es por los... besos y todo eso? ¿En la primera fiesta?

La sonrisa de Pammy se torció hacia un lado. —De algún modo.

—Oh, no. No importa, de todos modos. Siempre quise agradecerte por eso. El beso, quiero decir. El resto es un poco confuso y, de alguna manera, involucra cosas en las que prefiero no pensar.

—Sí, bueno, agua debajo del puente y todo eso, pero ¿por qué me estás agradeciendo?

Harry miró hacia otro lado. Podía sentir su cara ardiendo de vergüenza. —Solo eso... Dios, no puedo creer que esté admitiendo esto... Fuiste mi primer beso.

Harry se volvió y miró a Pammy. Ella tenía una expresión ilegible en su rostro. —Estás bromeando—, dijo finalmente.

—Créanme, ojalá estuviera haciéndolo.

—Bueno, eso es solo la punta del iceberg, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

Pammy hizo un gesto para que lo dejara ir. —Nada. Nada. Así que fui el primer beso de Harry Potter. Conozco a muchas chicas que estarían muy celosas de saberlo.

—Genial. Muchas gracias. Ya lo estoy pasando muy bien y estoy seguro de que ese pequeño chisme mejorará las cosas—. Los hombros de Harry se desplomaron. —Le dije a Draco que nunca encajaría bien, sin ofender, Pammy, no podría encajar con personas como tú, Draco y todos los demás en Wolsford. No pertenezco aquí y tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta de eso.

Pammy dejó su bebida y se giró, tomando las manos de Harry en las suyas. —No digas eso, Harry. Mándalos a todos al diablo. Ojalá pudiera decir que no importa, pero para algunos de los miembros de algunas viejas familias sí lo hace. Sin embargo, eso no debería impedir que pases tu encantador rostro en alto frente a todos ellos y decirles que se jodan. Eres grandioso tal como eres, Harry.

—Uh, gracias. Erm, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué vas haciendo lo que haces si no quieres?

Pammy se encogió de hombros. —No es tan fácil. No, olvida eso. Esa parte de mí me gusta mucho, pero es fácil trazar un límite, supongo—. Ella le dio a las manos de Harry un suave apretón. —Pero ya hablamos suficiente de eso. Deberíamos regresar.

—Sí, deberías, Pammy.

La cabeza de Harry giró al oír la voz de Draco. A la luz de la luna, pudo ver a Draco mirando a Pammy.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Preguntó Harry, sorprendido de lo sorprendida que sonaba su voz, incluso para él.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—Me sorprende que incluso te hayas dado cuenta de que no estaba cerca, con la risa de la hiena por todas partes.

—Habla por ti mismo. Estás prácticamente en el regazo de la madre de todas las zorras.

Pammy aclaró su voz. —Creo que es aquí donde me deslizo en la noche y dejo que los dos terminen su disputa en privado. No creo que me importe saber a dónde va esto.

Harry vio un destello de miedo genuino en los ojos de Draco. —Cállate, tonta—, dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona. —Vuelve y encuentra otro pequeño polvo.

Harry se levantó. —Es suficiente. Eres un completo idiota, Draco. Pammy no te ha hecho nada, déjala en paz. Si estás enojado conmigo, desquítate conmigo, no con ella.

—Así que defendiendo su honor, ¿verdad?

—Estoy sorprendido de que te hayas dado cuenta, ya que es un concepto tan extraño para ti.

—Muy bien muchachos—, interrumpió Pammy, —Me voy ahora. Denme unos cinco minutos y luego podrán golpearse los sesos. No tengo idea de por qué están peleando y, créanme, no tengo ningún deseo de saber, y no te preocupes, Draco, lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí se queda entre nosotros.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No lo hago por ti, Draco. Es por Harry. Ya tiene bastante en su plato, especialmente si tiene que lidiar contigo—. Con un guiño a Harry, Pammy volvió la cabeza y se alejó, ignorando el balbuceo de Draco.

—Bueno, eso estuvo bien—, dijo Harry.

Draco se volvió hacia él. —¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí con ella?

—No estaba aquí con ella, Draco. Vine aquí para alejarme de ti, y de McLaggen, y de esa ridícula fiesta. Resultó que estaba por aquí.

—Que conveniente—. Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando a Harry todo el tiempo. —Te veías muy cómodo. Querías darle la oportunidad de chupártela, ¿verdad?

—Has perdido la cabeza.

—Correcto. Y ella solo estaba sosteniendo tus manos porque algo aterrador saltó de los arbustos.

Las cosas parecieron ponerse en su lugar en ese momento y Harry se dio cuenta de que él y Draco no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Sonrió, su primera sonrisa genuina en lo que le pareció un largo tiempo. —Estás celoso.

Draco entornó los ojos. —No lo estoy. Retráctate.

—Lo estás. Estás celoso—. Harry caminó hacia adelante, causando que Draco retrocediera hacia el árbol. —No puedes soportar la idea de que Pammy Smythwick me toque, ¿verdad?

Draco tragó saliva. Su respiración era desigual.

—¿Verdad?— Preguntó Harry, inclinándose y mordisqueando el costado del cuello de Draco. Dios, habían pasado años desde que había lo había tocado. Lo besó. Quería tener sexo contra el árbol, quería sentirse conectado con Draco de una manera que no implicara palabras o subtextos.

—Te estaba tocando—, dijo Draco, su voz áspera por la ira y lo que sonó para Harry como lujuria.

Harry mordisqueó el camino por el cuello de Draco. —Y no te gustó, ¿verdad?— Cuando Draco no respondió, Harry inclinó sus caderas hacia adelante.

Draco gimió cuando sus erecciones se presionaron una contra la otra. —Por supuesto que no. No quiero que nadie te toque. Que toquen lo que es mío—. Draco agarró las caderas de Harry y presionó hacia adelante. Se inclinó y chupó con fuerza el costado del cuello de Harry.

—Ahora sabes, ah, Dios, ahora sabes cómo se siente.

Draco gruñó y los giró para que la espalda de Harry quedara presionada contra el árbol. Se lanzó hacia delante, besando a Harry con tanta fuerza que sus dientes castañearon. La lengua de Harry se clavó en la boca de Draco. Todo el tiempo frotándose furiosamente uno contra el otro, presionando, apretando, tomando.

—Te quiero—, gimió Draco antes de atacar el cuello de Harry con los dientes y la lengua.

Harry gruñó en la parte posterior de su garganta. Giró su pie y los giró, golpeando a Draco contra el árbol.

Se frotaban fuerte y rápido, la fricción en la dolorosa cúspide.

Fueron más y más rápido, sus respiraciones silbaban y resollaban mientras luchaban uno contra otro, necesitando estar más cerca, necesitando la liberación.

Draco fue el primero, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el árbol, empujando aún más a Harry, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Harry lo siguió poco después, gruñendo mientras su orgasmo lo inundaba.

Draco se desplomó contra el árbol y ambos se deslizaron hasta que estuvieron sentados en el suelo. A medida que la necesidad frenética se disipaba, comenzaron a sentir el cansancio. Harry estaba muy, muy cansado. Cerró los ojos.

—

Sintió dedos acariciándole el cabello. Harry sonrió. Se movió un poco. Los dedos se detuvieron. Labios presionados ligeramente contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Deberíamos volver. Podemos colarnos por la puerta lateral y limpiarnos. Ojalá todos estén demasiado borrachos como para darse cuenta de todo nuestro desastre.

Harry asintió.

—Mira, lo siento por lo de esta noche. Y lo de la semana pasada. Debería haber... Dios, Harry, no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo hacer esto. No tiene nada que ver contigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Harry tragó saliva. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado contento en este momento como para meterse en esas cosas con Draco. —Sí, claro—, dijo, desenredándose y poniéndose de pie.

Draco lo detuvo antes de que pudiera comenzar a caminar de regreso. Harry se giró, su expresión cuestionando.

Draco lo miró por un largo rato, luciendo como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera encontrar las palabras correctas. Al final se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole a Harry uno de sus largos y lentos besos, del tipo que hacían que Harry se olvidara de todo por un momento. Harry cayó en el beso.

* * *

[1] El _Snakebite_ es una bebida inglesa compuesta de un tipo especial de cerveza y sidra.

Creo que lo único que nunca me gustó de ésta historia es la manera en que los chicos se refieren a las chicas. "Zorras", "Rameras". Quiero decir, ellas no saben que ellos están una relación, por lo que coquetear no las hace unas mujerzuelas. Por otra parte, creo que tanto las chicas como los chicos tienen derecho a vivir su sexualidad como se les de la gana, siempre responsablemente, por supuesto, como Pammy, y que un tipo haya intentado lastimarla o forzarla solo por que tiene fama de "fácil" no está chido, se le debería de respetar igual.


	25. Capítulo 25: Desnudo y expuesto

El cabello de Harry ondeaba con la brisa, dedos imaginarios tirando de sus rebeldes mechones. Sus dientes inquietos sobre su labio inferior, su lengua saliendo de vez en cuando. Estaba sentado, encorvado sobre su libro, con su caliente abrigo alrededor de él. Draco podía saber por la forma en que fruncía el ceño o se levantaba, si Harry estaba leyendo algo intrigante o trillado. Había cierta suavidad en él cuando dejaba caer sus máscaras.

Draco pensaba que era hermoso.

A veces en días como ese, cuando el sol brillaba para ellos, enmarcando sus vidas con una bruma bucólica, quería decirle al mundo lo que pensaba. Y luego, declarar que Harry era suyo y solo suyo.

Harry levantó la vista de su libro y miró a través de la extensión de los jardines y el lago. —Estás mirándome de nuevo—, dijo, su expresión confundida.

Draco bajó la mirada. —No lo estoy. Acabo de notar que hace bastante frío y estaba comprobando si mostrabas signos tempranos de hipotermia. Tus mejillas se ven sonrojadas.

—Mentiroso. Querías venir aquí porque dijiste que era inusualmente cálido para febrero.

—Sí, bueno, todavía hace frío.

—Es febrero. No se supone que esté agradablemente cálido.

—Sobre eso, es mi cumpleaños esta semana, ya sabes. [1]

—Sí, Draco, lo sé.

—Tendré dieciséis.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Eso significa que puedo tener sexo.

Harry se rio, el sonido era rico y dorado como el sol. —Ya has tenido sexo. Mucho.

—Sí, bueno, ahora puedo tenerlo legalmente.

—¿Planeas alguna cita romántica con alguien que conozca?

Draco se inclinó y mordisqueó la oreja de Harry, sonriendo cuando se estremeció y su libro cayó al suelo. —Alguien que conoces muy, muy bien—, susurró Draco antes de darle un último mordisco.

Harry se alejó. —Ten cuidado, alguien podría vernos.

—¿Y que si lo hicieran?— Draco preguntó. El momento atrapado en la perfección, haciendo fácil ser valiente.

Harry agachó la cabeza, el tímido giro de su actitud tan seductor como su risa. —Realmente no lo dices en serio.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Lo hago en este momento. _Desearía_ haberlo hecho todo el tiempo.

Harry llevó sus rodillas hacia él. —No lo haces. Mira, lo que hiciste, lo que has hecho sobre McLaggen es suficiente. No tienes que actuar como una chica ni nada por el estilo.

—No estoy siendo femenino y te golpearé si vuelves a decirlo.

—Podrías intentarlo—, dijo Harry, su mirada evaluativa decía con toda claridad que Draco no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él.

—Cállate. Pero en serio, debería haber hecho algo antes, haber dicho algo antes. Lo... lo siento.

—Deja de decir eso—. Harry frunció los labios y miró hacia el otro lado del lago.

Draco había visto la misma expresión pensativa en el rostro de Harry con bastante frecuencia en las últimas semanas, pero no había llamado su atención. No estaba seguro de querer saber qué palabras se escondían detrás de los labios fruncidos de Harry.

—Olvidé decírtelo, pero mamá planeó un viaje a Francia y queremos que vengas también. Podemos besarnos en francés en Francia—, dijo Draco con un movimiento exagerado de sus cejas, esperando sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—¿Este verano? ¿Quieres hablar sobre este verano?

—Er, sí. ¿Por qué?

Harry se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

Una familiar sensación de temor se enroscó en el estómago de Draco. —No tenemos que ir a Francia. Es decir, estoy seguro de que puedo convencerla de que vayamos a otro lado.

—Me voy a Chile—, espetó Harry.

—Oh, no había pensado en Sudamérica, pero supongo que sería divertido visitar Belice y así.

—No. Quiero decir... voy a ser uno de los ayudantes de investigación del profesor Snape. Tiene una beca y va a llevar a dos ayudantes.

Draco tragó, sintiéndose traicionado porque Harry le había ocultado eso. —¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Todavía no me lo dice. Él... no va a elegir a nadie hasta el final del trimestre, pero, bueno, me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme de a dónde iría este verano. Por lo tanto, estoy seguro de que me elegirá a mí.

—Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió a Draco antes de apartar la vista. Estaba mordiéndose el labio en el medio, no en el costado como lo hacía cuando estaba leyendo.

—Parece una gran oportunidad. Puede que incluso te broncees un poco—. Fue muy difícil para él decir esas palabras. Draco quería derribar a Harry al suelo y exigirle que fuera a Francia con él, pero la sonrisa de Harry lo hizo olvidar su capricho.

—¿Lo crees? ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Y no es, ah, un gran problema si pasamos el verano separados. Hemos sido... Eres parte de mi vida y yo de la tuya. Siempre lo hemos sido. Eso no va a cambiar porque te vas todo el verano.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Draco con fuerza. —Gracias.

—¿Estabas preocupado por el verano? ¿Es por eso que has estado de mal humor?

—En parte, sí. Estoy preocupado... estaba preocupado por el verano. No puedo volver con los Dursley. Primeramente porque me escapé.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, Draco ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y tiró de él en otro beso, desesperado por quitarle las palabras sobre volver con sus tíos. Draco sabía que no podían resolver todo con besos, pero toda preocupación que tuviera siempre se iba volando cuando Harry mordía su labio inferior antes de chuparlo con fuerza. Draco podría besar a Harry para siempre y dudaba que incluso eso fuera suficiente.

Harry retrocedió después de unos minutos. —Gracias por eso.

Draco sonrió.

—Idiota. Bueno, ¿de qué deberíamos hablar ahora?

—Mi cumpleaños.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Por última vez, no voy a decirte nada sobre tu regalo.

—No eso. La otra cosa de la que estábamos hablando.

Una sonrisa suave se extendió por la cara de Harry. —Tendrás que recordarme otra vez que era. Lo he olvidado.

Draco se lamió los labios. —Feliz de hacerlo—, dijo mientras se inclinaba para mostrarle a Harry exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a comprarle a Draco por su cumpleaños?— Blaise preguntó mientras él y Harry vagaban por el pequeño pueblo cerca de Wolsford.

—Algunas cosas. Nada en particular.

—¿Qué cosas?

—No es asunto tuyo, eso es lo que son.

—Debe ser algo pervertido si no quieres decirme.

Harry se ruborizó. —No es nada de eso. Solo es personal.

—Oh. Personal.

—Dios, Blaise. ¿Puedes no convertir todo en una insinuación sexual? ¿Solo una vez?

—Oh, está bien. ¿Qué le vas a conseguir a Ron, entonces?

—No sé. Pensé en un jersey de ese equipo de fútbol que tanto le gusta. Algo aburrido, supongo ¿y tú?

—La cabaña el próximo fin de semana después de éste.

—¿Para qué?

Blaise se detuvo. —No lo preguntas en serio.

—No soy un idiota, Blaise. Pero todo el mundo dice todo el tiempo que Hermione no le permitirá acercarse a ella hasta que se casen.

—Tal vez la chica buena ha cambiado de idea. Escuché que no estaba tan molesta por el incidente con sus bragas como nos había hecho creer.

Harry se rio. —Ron estará contento. Pero ¿por qué no le das la cabaña después de la fiesta? Ambos ya estarán allí.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada curiosa a Harry, como si no estuviera seguro de si decir o qué decir. —Eso es porque Draco tendrá la cabaña todo este fin de semana.

—Oh—. Harry no tenía idea de qué más decir.

—Imaginé que podrían apreciar un lugar más personal como una habitación de verdad en lugar de un armario de almacenamiento o los establos. No luzcas tan escandalizado, Potter. No soy estúpido, solo hay muchos lugares donde ustedes dos podrían, ya sabes, estar juntos en la escuela. Considéralo como mi parte para ayudar a Cupido.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Erm, gracias, supongo.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Miedo de que Draco se salga con la suya?

—Maldito idiota. No, nada de eso. Solo... será raro, supongo.

—¿Qué? ¿Hacerlo en una cama de verdad en lugar de en el piso, o algo así?

—No. Solo nosotros dos el fin de semana. Estar juntos. Hacer cosas normales.

—Dudo que vayan a jugar snap o charadas mientras estén allí. Aunque, pensándolo bien, las charadas podrían ser bastante interesantes.

Harry golpeó el hombro de Blaise—. Eres una maldita amenaza. Será raro, eso es todo.

—Bueno, si no quieres hacerlo, siempre puedo decirle a Draco que mi hermano la necesita.

Harry se sonrojó— No es necesario—, tartamudeó, ignorando la risa de Blaise.

—

La fiesta llegó a su fin cuando un Ron muy borracho sacó a una Hermione igual de achispada de la cabaña, los últimos rezagados los siguieron, incitándolos al toqueteo.

Draco los escuchó irse, pero no estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban en Harry, habían estado en él toda la noche. Había sido muy difícil no acercarse, empujarlo contra la pared y susurrarle cosas muy sucias al oído.

Harry se rio y se despidió de Ron. Draco adoraba escuchar a Harry reír. Lo hacía brillar como si nada le importara en el mundo.

—Creo que va a poder tocar sus bragas de verdad esta noche—, dijo Draco.

Harry bufó. —Creo que ya lo hizo.

—Probablemente tengas razón. Se desaparecieron mucho.

—¿Tuviste una buena fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Estás triste porque tuviste que compartirla?

—Ron es un buen amigo. No me importa compartir en ese sentido. Y hasta ahora ha sido una buena fiesta.

—¿Solo buena?

—Sí—. Draco se lamió los labios, de repente sintiéndose nervioso. —Creo que nuestra fiesta privada será mucho más estimulante—. Al menos así lo espero.

Harry se rio. —¿Piensas en estas cosas antes de decirlas, o simplemente se salen de tu boca? Pensándolo bien, no respondas. No sé cuál de las dos me asusta más.

La mano de Draco se deslizó detrás de Harry y descansó en la parte baja de su espalda, sus dedos acariciándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás. —Te arrepentirás de eso.

—¿De verdad?

Los dedos de Draco se aventuraron más abajo, masajeando la parte superior del trasero de Harry. —Oh sí.

—¿Por qué... exactamente?

—Creo que te dejaré resolverlo—, dijo Draco con una palmadita antes de quitar su mano cuando Blaise se acercó.

—Ahora recuerden, podemos cubrirlos hasta la cena de mañana por la noche, pero tienen que estar de vuelta para entonces. ¿Tienen como regresar?

Draco asintió.

—Está bien, entonces. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco y... diviértete—. Con eso, Blaise se fue tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras salía de la cabaña.

Draco y Harry miraron alrededor de la habitación por unos momentos. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Draco no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Había algo que quería probar con Harry pero... no estaba seguro de cómo iniciarlo o si Harry sería receptivo. Se sentía un poco crudo, un poco expuesto, y lo asustaba.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Supongo que deberíamos comenzar a limpiar—, dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

—Déjalo. Los de limpieza se encargarán el lunes.

Harry asintió. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Quieres una bebida?— Preguntó Draco, deseando una para él. Esperaba que calmara sus nervios.

—Um, no. Estoy bien, gracias.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Como quieras. Aunque creo que te relajaría un poco.

—Estoy... estoy... relajado. Quiero decir, no estoy tan... tenso. Es solo... por el amor de Dios, Draco, deja de sonreír así.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando—, dijo Draco, sonriendo aún más, aliviado de que Harry también estuviera nervioso.

—Sí, lo haces. Lo has estado haciendo toda la noche. Basta.

Sintiéndose más seguro, Draco se adelantó, una sonrisa diferente en su rostro. —Pero te gusta cuando sonrío.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, retrocediendo hacia la pared.

Draco no dejó de avanzar. —¿Sabes lo difícil que fue mantener mis manos lejos de ti toda la noche?

Harry tragó saliva. —Creo que sí.

—Sé que si—. Draco cubrió el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo, sus manos colocadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— Preguntó Harry, aunque la forma en que se apoyaba contra la pared con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado decía que sabía exactamente lo que Draco estaba haciendo. Y que lo quería.

—Divirtiéndome.

—¡Qué te hace pensar que quiero tener ese tipo de diver-omphf!— Draco dejó que su beso robara las palabras de su lengua.

—Sabía que había una manera de callarte—, dijo Draco antes de besar a Harry otra vez.

Draco gimió cuando la mano de Harry ahuecó su erección y apretó.

—Sabía que había una manera de hacerte gemir—, dijo Harry, continuando apretando y frotando la erección de Draco entre besos.

—Terrible asalto, Potter. Nada digno de esa sarcástica lengua tuya, ah, Dios, eres malvado—. Draco gimió cuando Harry frotó el costado de su erección y apretó la parte superior.

—No puedo dejar que te diviertas demasiado. Tal vez deberíamos mudarnos a otro lugar, como la perfecta cama en la otra habitación.

—¿Quieres?— Draco apretó la erección de Harry, la excitación lo atravesó mientras los ojos de Harry se volvían vidriosos.

—Sí, sí quiero.

De repente, Draco estaba nervioso de nuevo. —Um, ¿qué tal mi regalo primero?

Harry gimió. —Cama ahora. Regalo después.

Draco se rio, esperando que eso ocultara su nerviosismo. —Regalo ahora. Te dije que te arrepentirías de tu sarcasmo anterior.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías?

—Es parte de mi encanto.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo... ve, estaré allí en un momento.

—

Harry miró el regalo envuelto, esperando no haber cometido un error tonto. Había parecido una buena idea en ese momento, pero ahora... esperaba que a Draco le gustara. Había algo acerca de dar ese regalo que hacía que Harry se sintiera más expuesto que nunca. Hubo momentos en que se sintió desnudo cuando Draco lo miraba. Era como si Draco pudiera ver todo sobre él y saber qué significaba cada cosa.

—Harry, ¿vienes?

—Sí. Ya voy.

Harry suspiró. —Por favor, que no crea que es una basura—, dijo en voz baja. —O una mierda total.

—¿Es mi regalo?— Preguntó Draco, sus ojos recorriendo la caja envuelta en las manos de Harry, mientras Harry entraba al dormitorio.

—No. Es para alguien más cuyo cumpleaños es hoy.

—Idiota.

—Gilipollas.

—Ya es suficiente con los juegos verbales previos: entrega el regalo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero le entregó el regalo de todos modos. —Realmente eres horrible, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Draco no respondió, su enfoque completamente en el presente.

Harry mordió su labio inferior cuando Draco desenvolvió la caja, la abrió y sacó los libros adentro. Los examinó, su cabeza inclinada en curiosidad.

—Libros de física, latín y literatura. Uh, gracias.

—Ábrelos—, dijo Harry, maldiciendo que su voz sonara mucho más tímida de lo que él hubiera querido.

Draco lo miró extrañado, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Abrió el libro de latín y se quedó sin aliento.

—Las aventuras de Bernard y Ollie—, murmuró Draco. Miró bruscamente a Harry. —Tú... cómo lo... lo recordaste.

—Sí, lo hice—. Harry se rascó la parte posterior del cuello. —Erm, los vi, ya sabes, y recordé que los amabas cuando... bueno, ya sabes. Cuando éramos más niños. Y pensé que te podrían gustar. No pude encontrar los otros. Solo estos tres. Mandé a hacer unos cubre-portadas para que la gente no se diera cuenta. No es que importe si lo hacen. Simplemente pensé que no querrías que la gente te viera leyendo libros sobre dos niños pequeños teniendo grandes aventuras juntos.

Draco trazó el título con su dedo índice sin decir una palabra. Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico. —Si no te gustan, puedo regresarlos y conseguirte otra cosa. Es... solo pensé... son estúpidos, ¿verdad?

—No—, susurró Draco, acercando el libro antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo a un lado. —No puedes regresarlos—. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre los otros dos libros, su expresión contemplativa.

—Solo... mira, si no te gustan. Si...

—¿No sabes nada, Potter? No puedes llevarte los regalos. Eso es terriblemente grosero. Supongo que tendré que salvarte de ti una vez más y conservar estos libros. Para siempre, por supuesto. Sería malo no hacerlo

Y Harry entendió entonces. Su boca se curvó a los lados. —Sí. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo sobreviviría el campo de entrega de obsequios si no fuera por tu guía?

Draco olfateó. —No sobreviviría—. Sus dedos trazaron las líneas de la cubierta en latín. —¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué pasó con Bernard y Ollie?

Harry se sentó en la cama. —No lo sé. Crecí, supongo.

—¿Crees que siguen siendo amigos?

—Por supuesto. Todavía tienen grandes aventuras.

—Piensa en una.

—¿Una aventura?

—Sí. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Es mi cumpleaños. Puedo tener lo que quiera.

Harry se rio, asaltado con recuerdos de un Draco de ocho años que hacía muchas demandas mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus pequeños pies.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Er, nada. Solo... estaba recordando.

—¿Recordando qué?

—Aventuras. Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Draco?

Draco le estaba dando esa extraña mirada de nuevo. La que hacía que las entrañas de Harry se retorcieran de una manera que era emocionante y atemorizante a partes iguales. La que lo hacía sentir desnudo mientras estaba completamente vestido. —Um...

—Quiero una aventura.

—Er... vale. Espera, no quieres desenterrar nada en el jardín, ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Harry. Se levantó y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Oh. Ese tipo de... ¿Debería...?

—Sí, Harry. Deberías—. Draco se lamió los labios y miró a Harry de arriba abajo. —En este momento, de hecho.

Las entrañas de Harry se retorcieron de nuevo, seguidas por un aumento del calor. Sus manos volaron a los botones de su camisa, deshaciéndolos tan rápido como pudo.

Se tumbaron de lado, besándose, la mano de Draco frotando la parte inferior de la espalda de Harry.

—No creo que haya visto a alguien desnudarse tan rápido—, murmuró Draco.

—Tú empezaste. Todas esas extrañas miradas y conversaciones sobre aventuras.

—Sé lo que me gusta. No puedes culparme por eso.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Estás decidido a ser un Casanova. No estoy preocupado por ello.

—Tal vez, pero te preocupa esto—, dijo Draco mientras usaba su otra mano para acercar la cara de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron cuando los labios de Draco encontraron en contacto con los suyos. Draco se tomó su tiempo, cada movimiento una larga y lenta, juguetona. Harry devolvió el beso.

Perdido en los besos largos y lentos, Harry no notó que Draco bajaba la mano hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus nalgas, haciéndolo sobresaltar con un chillido. Harry no sabía qué en clase de aventura estaba incursionando Draco, pero no era una que Harry estuviera dispuesto a aceptar.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Solo frotar tu espalda, tocarte—, dijo Draco, acercándose.

—Mi espalda no incluye mi culo—. Harry trató de escabullirse cuando los dedos de Draco comenzaron a moverse otra vez. —Detente.

—¿Cuál es el problema? No duele, ¿verdad?

—Tus dedos están en mi trasero, ese es el problema. Se siente raro.

Draco movió sus dedos. —Solo relájate. Te gustará, lo prometo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me gustará que tus dedos hurguen en mi agujero? No puedo decirte lo brillante que suena. Sácalos. Ahora.

Los dedos de Draco se retiraron un poco, pero no completamente fuera del camino. —No, en serio. Se supone que es increíble.

—¿Se supone? ¿Cómo que lo has intentado? ¿Se supone que es increíble?

—Bueno, quiero decir, me he tocado allí una o dos veces y no ha dolido ni nada. Nunca has puesto tu... ¿no te has tocado alguna vez... allí?

—No, no lo he hecho. No así. La idea de tocarme allí así, como tú dices, está en la lista, justo entre ver a tío Vernon enojado y comer babosas voluntariamente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Solo... Puedes... Mira, es una zona de placer legítima.

—¿Zona de placer? ¿Zona de placer? ¿Dónde escuchaste esa locura?

—Lo leí en un libro.

—¿Qué tipo de libro? ¿Un libro llamado cosas realmente aterradoras que nadie debería probar?

—Tu sarcasmo está matando el estado de ánimo, ya sabes.

—En realidad, creo que el estado de ánimo murió cuando trataste de meter el dedo en mi culo.

—No lo hice. Al menos no todavía.

—Y tampoco lo harás si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

—¿Cómo crees que lo hacen los chicos? ¿Cómo tendremos sexo?

Harry parpadeó, preguntándose si Draco estaba sufriendo de algún tipo de fiebre. —Ya hemos tenido sexo, Draco. La parte del roce. Así es como los chicos tienen relaciones sexuales. Bueno, eso y tocándose los pezones, supongo.

Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió de una manera bastante aterradora. —Eso se llama _frottage_. Frotamiento. Así es como le dicen en el libro. Y no era un libro sobre 'Cosas Realmente Aterradoras', era un libro sobre... bueno, ya sabes, cómo los hombres, eh, se aman.

—Oh, en serio. ¿Y qué dijo ese libro sobre cómo tus dedos y mi culo pueden tener relaciones sexuales?

Draco se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo. —No solo puedo poner mis dedos _allí_ , ¿sabes?— Miró a Harry y luego miró hacia otro lado rápidamente.

Harry tardó mucho en descubrir qué era lo que Draco trataba de decir, y si Draco no se hubiera movido de tal manera que su dura polla estuviera a la vista, Harry no lo habría captado nunca.

Harry jadeó cuando el pánico se apoderó de él. Cogió la sábana y rodó hasta el rincón más alejado de la cama, protegiéndose el culo con una mano y la sábana enrollada. —Si crees, por un momento, que vas a poner tu polla en mi culo, has perdido la cabeza. Las cosas salen. No entran, especialmente _esa_.

Draco se movió más cerca, su expresión una súplica sexual. —¿No puedes intentarlo? No la parte del pene, solo el dedo. El libro dice que es realmente, realmente increíble. ¿No quieres sentirte increíble?

—¿Y tú?— Harry desafiado.

Draco se detuvo por un momento e inclinó la cabeza, como si pensara. Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Sí, quiero. Podríamos... ya sabes... podríamos hacerlo juntos. Ponernos como estábamos y, uh, tocarnos. Allí. ¿Ves? Problema resuelto.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo. —¿Pensaste si quiera que tal vez no quiera poner mi dedo allí? Es... maldita sea, Draco, no puede ser higiénico.

—Honestamente, hay algo llamado jabón.

—No hay suficiente jabón en el mundo.

—Bien, solo olvídalo—. Draco se dio la vuelta, de espaldas a Harry.

Harry suspiró. No entendía por qué eso era tan importante para Draco, pero obviamente había hecho de las cosas un lio. Se deslizó hacia el centro de la cama.

—Draco...

—Déjame.

—Draco...

—¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que podría ser difícil para mí preguntarte si querías hacer eso? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podría haberme lastimado si te resultaba ridículo y, y repugnante, algo que quería probar?

Harry hizo una pausa. No había pensado en nada de eso, realmente. —¿Qué pasa con el frotamiento? Podría, erm, bueno, podría darte una mamada.

—Se llama _frottage_ , Harry. No entiendo por qué no quieres intentarlo, lo de los dedos. Hemos estado saliendo desde hace meses y no hemos tenido sexo real. Solía tener relaciones sexuales con chicas que conocía de una sola noche. Esto será un poco más divertido, solo porque realmente nos gustamos el uno al otro.

—Sí, pero de alguna manera soy la chica en este escenario. No te veo clamando para que te meta el dedo en el culo.

—Dije que podíamos hacerlo juntos. Creo que será divertido.

Harry se sentó y se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Piense en ello como una aventura—, dijo Draco. —Como cuando éramos niños.

Harry bufó. —De alguna manera, no creo que esto esté a la altura de seguir a los gatos de la señora Figg o cavar en busca de un tesoro pirata.

Harry tardó un segundo en asimilar sus propias palabras, y luego ambos se rieron.

—Lo siento, Draco. Pero en mi defensa, de alguna manera lo lanzaste sin previo aviso. Es decir, primero nos estábamos besándonos, desnudos, masturbándonos mutuamente...

—Haciendo _frottage_.

—Bien, frotándonos. Primero estábamos... estábamos haciendo eso, y al segundo siguiente tus dedos están entre mis nalgas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar?

—Supongo que había una manera menos sorpresiva de hacerlo.

—Sí.

Draco se sentó. Se lamió los labios. —Tengo el libro conmigo sí, quiero decir, en caso de que quisieras ver de lo que estoy hablando. Ya sabes, para que veas que es legítimo.

Harry suspiró. —Sí, vale.

Draco se bajó de la cama y revolvió en su maleta, sacando un libro de tapa blanda. Se sentó al lado de Harry y colocó el libro entre ellos.

A Harry se le secó la boca. En la portada había una fotografía en blanco y negro de dos hombres musculosos y bien dotados sentados juntos, cada uno con una mano cubriendo la polla del otro. El pene de Harry palpitó y se endureció un poco.

—Está ilustrado—, dijo Draco.

Harry solo pudo asentir.

Draco comenzó a hojear el libro, trozos de piel desnuda y hombres preciosos atravesándolas. Harry resistió el impulso de hacer que Draco redujera la velocidad y pasara las páginas de a una por vez.

Se detuvo en el Capítulo Doce, titulado "Penetración anal". La erección de Harry se marchitó. Pero luego Draco dio vuelta la página y allí estaban los mismos dos hombres de la portada, uno de rodillas, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca abierta mientras el hombre detrás de él lo follaba. Sus caras se contorsionaban con demasiado placer, Harry comenzó a preguntarse acerca del asunto de la digitación[2].

—¿Cómo obtuviste este libro?— Preguntó Harry, sus dedos extendidos y trazando la línea de la espalda del hombre arrodillado.

—Lo ordené. De una librería legítima, creo. Llegó hace un par de semanas.

—¿Y por qué no me lo enseñaste antes?

—Nosotros... no hemos... las cosas se pusieron difíciles entre nosotros, ¿sabes? No parecía el momento adecuado.

Harry asintió.

—Así que, aquí está la descripción—, dijo Draco, señalando lo que parecía una ilustración médica de un dedo empujando dentro de un ano masculino.

—Se supone que la carne que rodea la abertura es realmente sensible y hay un lugar adentro que se supone que se siente mágico cuando lo tocas.

Harry acercó el libro, estudiándolo intensamente mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que su pene estaba más interesado en el procedimiento de lo que tenía derecho a estar.

—Un dedo generalmente no es suficiente para llegar allí, al menos eso es lo que dice el libro, pero, quiero decir, estoy seguro de que puedes alcanzar gran parte. El libro dice que puedes trazar círculos con el dedo, en el interior. Se supone que eso se siente realmente bien.

Harry asintió de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar la imagen. Pasó la página y leyó algunos párrafos. —Aquí dice algo sobre lubricante. ¿Qué, como agua o algo así?

—Uh, creo que quieren decir, eh, aceite. Para hacer todo más resbaladizo.

—Bueno, no tenemos nada de eso—, dijo Harry, tentativamente con la esperanza de que eso terminara la conversación y esperando que no lo hiciera al mismo tiempo.

—De hecho...— Draco hizo una pausa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ordenaste lubricante también?

—Uh, no. El hermano de Blaise... Mira, hay una caja en el armario. Tiene todo tipo de cosas, incluida una botella de lubricante. Me imagino que el hermano de Blaise lo tiene aquí para cuando trae a su novia. Eso es lo que Blaise dijo, de todos modos.

—Oh—, dijo Harry, la idea de que se tocaran en un lugar tan íntimo se volvió más real.

—¿Te he asustado?

—Claro que no. Es solo, eh, es un poco de shock, supongo, pero nunca hubiera pensado en frotar nuestras pollas tampoco, así que...

—¿Así que...?

—Supongo que podemos probar.

Draco agarró a Harry por los hombros y lo besó con fuerza. —Iremos despacio. Si no te gusta, nos detendremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Draco lo besó nuevamente antes de desear salir de la cama. —Vuelvo enseguida.

Draco regresó unos minutos después con una botella en la mano.

—Entonces, ¿cómo deberíamos hacer esto? Preguntó Harry, tratando valientemente de parecer despreocupado.

—Vamos a acostarnos de nuevo sobre nuestros costados, uno al lado del otro y, ya sabes, simplemente dejaremos que las cosas sucedan.

Harry señaló la botella de lubricante. —¿Qué hay de eso?

—Supongo que podríamos poner algo en nuestros dedos ahora. O tal vez solo tenerlo listo.

—Vamos a tenerlo listo.

Draco asintió y dejó la botella antes de subir a la cama y acomodarse frente a Harry. Extendió la mano y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Harry. —Gracias por esto.

—Bueno, dijiste que se suponía que era increíble, ¿por qué iba a rechazarlo?

La mano de Draco se deslizó por el costado de la cabeza de Harry y rozó su hombro. Harry se estremeció.

—Estás temblando—, dijo Draco.

—Solo tengo frío.

—Vamos a calentarnos entonces, ¿sí?— Draco no esperó una respuesta. Se inclinó hacia adelante y atrajo a Harry a un beso profundo, largo y lento. Harry no sintió la necesidad de señalar que Draco también estaba temblando. Suspiró, relajándose.

Draco retrocedió. —¿Mejor?

—Sí—, dijo Harry, notando que sus manos habían comenzado a bajar por la espalda de Draco y estaban ahuecando su trasero. Harry se preguntó si debía quitarlos.

—Puedes tocarme allí. Si quieres, quiero decir—, dijo Draco, las palabras deslizándose sobre la curva del cuello y el hombro de Harry.

—Erm, está bien. ¿Estás seguro?

Draco asintió contra él.

Los dedos de Harry separaron suavemente las mejillas de Draco y se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, deslizándose cada vez más con cada pasada. Draco aspiró profundamente.

—Eh, lo siento—, dijo Harry, retirándose.

—No. No. M-me gustó.

—Oh. Bueno, entonces. Yo solo... sí—. Los dedos de Harry regresaron, acariciando arriba y abajo, mirando a Draco con asombro. Los ojos de Draco estaban cerrados, su piel sonrojada. Se parecía al hombre de la imagen, con la boca abierta, su cuerpo ondulado contra el de Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que eran sus dedos, su mano, los que le daban placer a Draco. Los Dursley le habían dicho que todo lo que traería sería destrucción, dolor y desesperación. Pero ahora sus dedos estaban complaciendo, haciendo feliz a Draco. No debería haber sido una revelación, pero lo fue. Harry sonrió y presionó hacia adelante.

Draco inhaló bruscamente otra vez cuando los dedos de Harry encontraron su entrada.

—¿Bien?

Draco asintió. —Solo, sí, así. Solo frótalo. No tienes que, ya sabes, meterlos todavía.

Harry besó a Draco y se concentró en trazar círculos con sus dedos.

Draco gimió y sus caderas empujaron hacia adelante, su erección presionándose contra Harry. Acercó a Harry y le dio un feroz y exigente beso. —Hora de unirme—, dijo Draco antes de volver al beso, sus manos amasando las nalgas de Harry, separándolas.

Harry gimió cuando los dedos de Draco se deslizaron entre sus mejillas, rodeando su ano con presión constante. Se sentía... diferente de antes. Con su erección rozando contra la de Draco, los dedos dando vueltas alrededor de su ano se sentían bien.

Harry empujó su trasero hacia atrás para acercarse a los dedos de Draco, causando que Draco maldijera mientras los dedos de Harry se deslizaban fuera. Intentaron varias veces adoptar un ritmo, cada uno tratando de dar placer y recibir placer.

—Esto no está funcionando—, dijo Draco.

—Er, lo siento.

—No, quiero decir, tendremos que hacerlo de uno en uno, eso es todo.

—Oh—. Harry deslizó sus dedos entre las nalgas de Draco, pero Draco lo detuvo.

—¿Dejarías que te lo haga?

Harry quería decir, 'no en tu maldita vida'. Existía una parte de él que aún no confiaba en lo que tenía con Draco.

—¿Esto es solo un poco de diversión para ti?— Preguntó Harry, sintiéndose más expuesto que nunca.

—Por supuesto que...— Draco comenzó a decir, pero su boca se cerró de golpe. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado mientras miraba a Harry. —No—, dijo lentamente. —No es solo un poco de diversión.

—De acuerdo...

—No tenemos que...

—No. Quiero hacerlo. Yo solo...— Harry asintió de nuevo y se lamió los labios nerviosamente. —Correcto. Debería... Quiero decir, ¿debería estar de lado o sobre mi estómago, o algo?

Draco lo miró por un largo rato, como si buscara algo. Finalmente sonrió. —¿Por qué no lo intentamos como en el libro? Tú-tú en cuatro, yo detrás de ti.

Harry se colocó, esperando que Dios no pudiera ver cuán temblorosos eran sus brazos y piernas. —¿Así?

—Sí. Justo así.

Harry notó que las manos de Draco frotaban sus costados. —Lo siento—, chilló cuando sintió un beso vacilante en la base de su espina dorsal.

Draco suspiró. —No tenemos que hacer esto...

—No, yo... solo sigue con eso. Solo estoy... mira, es extraño pensar que pongas los dedos allí. Que pongas cualquier cosa ahí, en realidad. Pero... se sintió bien, ya sabes, hace unos minutos.

Manos calientes le amasaron las nalgas. Sintió otro beso vacilante. —Solo relájate,— murmuró Draco contra su piel, el calor de su aliento lo hacía temblar.

Harry oyó un chasquido, como la apertura y el cierre de una botella. Antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, unos dedos resbaladizos se deslizaron entre sus nalgas y comenzaron a frotar. Inhaló bruscamente, la espalda doblada por la sensación de dedos cálidos y resbaladizos que rodeaban su entrada.

—¿Se siente bien?

Harry asintió. —Sí—, dijo sorprendido de haberlo dicho en serio.

Un dedo presionó contra él, saliendo rápidamente, antes de que hubiera alguna incomodidad. La erección de Harry se agitó. El dedo presionó de nuevo, una y otra vez, profundizando cada vez más, hasta que pareció llegar a una barrera.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. —Puja como si te estuvieras, ah, haciendo[3].

Harry giró su cabeza. —¿Qué demonios?

—En serio. Se supone que relaja los músculos o algo así.

Harry comenzó a protestar pero se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba tan nervioso como él, igual de excitado también. —Sí, está bien—, dijo mientras lo hacía, rogando a Dios con la esperanza de que no fuera a hacerse en verdad.

El dedo se deslizó más allá de cualquier barrera que se encontró, hundiéndose. Era... una sensación extraña. Harry no podía describirlo, realmente. Si alguien le preguntara qué se sentía, Harry se quedaría mirando en silencio y diría: —No sé. Se siente bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

El dedo se movió un poco, dando vueltas y más vueltas. Era obvio que Draco no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero a Harry no le importó demasiado, decidido en concentrarse en el hecho de que se sentía bien y que a su pene también le gustaba.

El dedo empujó más adentro, los nudillos de los otros dedos presionando contra la entrada de Harry. Harry gimió y se sacudió hacia atrás, gimiendo de nuevo cuando los dedos empujaron y presionaron. Dios, no podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba eso.

—Te gusta, ¿no?

La voz de Draco era áspera y entrecortada, lo que emocionó aún más a Harry. Estaba haciendo que Draco se sintiera así. Sólo él. Y Draco lo estaba haciendo sentir genial.

—Más—, se atragantó Harry, su culo moviéndose por sí mismo.

Draco jadeó. —Dios, eres jodidamente hermoso—, dijo mientras retiraba su dedo y comenzaba a rodear la entrada de Harry con dos.

Draco empujó adentro un poco áspero si la quemadura era algo por lo que pasar. Harry gimió. Le gustaba que doliera. Hacía el placer mucho mejor. —No te detengas—, jadeó, a pesar de que Draco no mostró ninguna indicación de que fuera hacerlo.

—No tengo la intención de detenerme nunca—, dijo Draco con voz áspera. Se colocó a un lado de Harry, su mano cerrándose alrededor de su erección.

—¡Oh, mierda!— Harry gritó con un movimiento involuntario de sus caderas, seguido por un empujón hacia atrás contra los dedos de Draco. —Oh, joder—, dijo de nuevo.

—Quiero que te corras.

Harry trató de decirle que se vendría malditamente pronto, embarazosamente, pero no podía decir nada más que "joder" y "más" y "por favor".

Los dos dedos presionaron especialmente profundamente al mismo tiempo que Draco levantaba su mano y apretaba la cabeza de la polla de Harry. Los dedos de los pies de Harry se curvaron. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó mientras se acercaba a la mano de Draco. Cayó de costado, Draco lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

Lo siguiente que Harry notó fue que Draco se presionó contra su espalda, besando su nuca y diciéndole lo hermoso que era. Seguramente estaba soñando. Trató de darse la vuelta, pero los brazos de Draco lo sostuvieron cerca.

—Pensé que te habías desmayado,— dijo Draco entre besos.

—Hmm. No lo creo. Estoy jodidamente cansado, sin embargo.

Draco rio disimuladamente. —¿Entonces, te gustó?

Harry se dio la vuelta. —¿Tú qué piensas?

—Entonces, fue bueno, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres descubrirlo por ti mismo?

—Sí. Sí. En este momento, si eso no es demasiado problema.

Harry sonrió. —Ninguno en absoluto.

Draco hizo ademán de ponerse a cuatro patas, Harry lo detuvo. —Espera. Er, ¿podemos intentarlo contigo sobre tu espalda?

Draco frunció el ceño en cuestión.

—Es solo que... solo quiero verte. Mirar cómo te ves—, dijo Harry, avergonzado por el rubor caliente que subía por su cuello. Quería hacer que Draco se pareciera al hombre de la imagen. Quería ver el placer que forjaría.

—Sí, vale—. Draco se acomodó sobre su espalda y levantó sus rodillas.

Harry tragó saliva mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas de Draco. —Debería solo, um... espera, eh, sostén tus rodillas. No, quiero decir, hacia tu pecho. Sí, así—, dijo, viendo como Draco levantaba el culo en el aire, el rubor de sus mejillas se extendía mientras acomodaba sus piernas. —¿Está bien así? Quiero decir, ¿es cómodo?

—Realmente no.

—Oh. Em... espera, pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros. ¿Mejor?

—Supongo, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo de otra manera?— Preguntó Draco mientras enganchaba sus pantorrillas sobre los hombros de Harry.

Harry se sentó sobre sus talones y miró hacia abajo. La polla de Draco y su culo estaban al nivel de su polla. Extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por la erección de Draco.

—No está mal, pero estas tocando en el lugar equivocado—, dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

—Y no... Nunca he hecho esto, entonces...

—Simplemente haz lo que estabas haciendo antes. Y, um, lo que yo hice.

Harry asintió. Se giró y encontró el lubricante, vertiéndolo liberalmente sobre sus dedos, preguntándose si era suficiente. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre las mejillas de Draco y masajearon alrededor de su abertura.

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron mientras inhalaba bruscamente.

Harry frotó más fuerte, uno de sus dedos se deslizó dentro.

El aliento de Draco se detuvo y sus dedos se clavaron en la sábana. —Sí, así, dijo con una larga exhalación.

Harry empujó más fuerte, maravillándose de la facilidad con la que se deslizaba su dedo, se detuvo brevemente, y se deslizó más adentro. El calor era sorprendente, al igual que la sensación de suavidad alrededor de su dedo. Lo torció experimentalmente y Draco gimió. Una oleada de emoción recorrió a Harry. Se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo.

Draco trató de acercarse. —Vamos, haz algo.

Harry giró su dedo, dejando que sus otros dedos se masajearan entre las mejillas de Draco. Presionó más lejos, empujando contra la suavidad.

—Joder—, dijo Draco, sus dedos arañando las sábanas mientras su erección se balanceaba.

Harry retiró su dedo. Dudó por un segundo antes de empujar dos, la sensación de presión lo hacía aún más difícil.

Draco arqueó su espalda y respiró profundamente mientras Harry empujaba ambos dedos más profundo, sin detenerse nunca. —Eso es. No te detengas. No te detengas.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan controlado, tan emocionado, como en ese momento. Volvió a torcer los dedos y sintió un apretado nudo. Curioso, presionó contra eso.

Draco gritó mientras su espalda se arqueaba y sus talones se clavaban en los omoplatos de Harry.

—¡Oh, joder! ¡Lo siento!— Dijo Harry mientras intentaba frenéticamente sacar los dedos.

Draco levantó la cabeza. —No te muevas. Haz eso otra vez. Por el amor de Dios, hazlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué, esto?— Preguntó Harry, realmente perplejo cuando sus dedos rozaron el apretado nudo.

—Sí. Eso. Dios. Dios. Más,— jadeó Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Harry sintió que sus músculos y huesos podrían separarse, asombrado como estaba de poder hacer que Draco perdiera el control tan espectacularmente. Se preguntó si eso era lo que Draco había sentido cuando los papeles habían estado al revés.

Draco se estiró entre ellos y agarró su polla, bombeándola furiosamente.

—Oye, yo iba a hacer eso—, dijo Harry.

—Olvídalo. Concéntrate en... sí, oh, mierda, sí, ahí mismo—. Draco se mordió el labio con fuerza. —Voy a... estoy...— y luego Draco se arqueó sobre de la cama, corriéndose sobre sus manos mientras Harry continuaba acariciando el nudo que había encontrado.

Draco colapsó en la cama. Harry lentamente retiró sus dedos.

—Dios, eso fue increíble—, dijo Draco entre respiraciones profundas.

—Sí, lo fue. ¿Qué fue eso, um, que toqué?

Draco abrió un ojo y miró a Harry. —Creo que fue mi próstata—. Señaló con la mano hacia el libro. —Habla de eso allí.

—Oh.

—¿Toqué la tuya?

—Yo... yo no lo creo.

Draco abrió ambos ojos. —Tendremos que corregir eso. ¿Qué tal después de una ducha rápida? Podemos encargarnos de eso también—, dijo Draco, señalando la erección de Harry.

Harry se humedeció los labios y asintió.

—Brillante. Simplemente brillante.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

[1]Oficialmente el cumpleaños de Draco es el 5 de Junio. No sé si la autora no lo sabía o simplemente decidió cambiar la fecha a febrero.

[2]Se refiere a estimular con los dedos el interior del ano.

[3]Se refiere a pujar como cuando haces del baño. Supuestamente eso ayuda a relajar los anillos musculares del ano.

Los que leyeron la historia original en fanfiction deben haberse dado cuenta de que la autora borró la parte sexual para no violar las reglas de contenido. No, amigos, no me inventé las escenas de sexo, _Empathic Siren_ tiene ésta historia en un blog con la versión sin censura que no está en fanfiction. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Pueden encontrarla en inglés.


	26. Capítulo 26: Sombras en las esquinas

Harry miró el trozo de papel de color crema mientras caminaba por los corredores de piedra de Wolsford.

Un citatorio a la oficina del director nunca era algo bueno. Nunca. Su mente se aceleró, manteniéndose alejada de todas sus transgresiones recientes, preguntándose si alguna de ellas podía ser el motivo por el que lo habían convocado. No era sorprendente que casi todas ellas involucraran a Draco, escabulléndose de noche, escondiéndose en los armarios de escobas, usando el establo para propósitos ilícitos y sin el conocimiento del señor Hagrid. ¿Alguien los había visto? ¿Draco se negaría a verlo si alguien los hubiera descubierto? ¿Sería expulsado? ¿Enviado de vuelta con los Dursley?

—¿Sí puedo ayudarte?

Harry miró a su alrededor y parpadeó, sorprendido de encontrarse en la oficina de la administración, mirando directamente hacia los ojos de una anciana encorvada que tenía el rostro tan gris y arrugado como una estatua.

—Er, sí. Recibí esto—, dijo, empujando el trozo de papel hacia ella.

Ella lo tomó y lo leyó cuidadosamente antes de asentir. —El director estará contigo en breve—. Ella dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra más, desapareciendo dentro de la gran antecámara.

Una puerta se abrió a su derecha. Harry miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, preguntándose qué se suponía que debía hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Bueno, qué estás esperando?— preguntó la anciana, volviendo con una mirada entrecerrada y los labios fruncidos. —Es de mala educación dejar al director esperando.

Harry permaneció inmóvil por un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La anciana resopló. —Honestamente, no entiendo a los adolescentes de estos tiempos. ¿Qué estás esperando? No es como si necesitaras una contraseña secreta para entrar—. Cuando Harry aún no se había movido, ella se acercó más, haciendo movimientos de aliento con sus manos grises y arrugadas. —Adentro, adentro, tonto.

Harry salió de su aturdimiento y entró a la oficina. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

—Ah, señor Potter. Por favor, únase a mí, por favor—, llamó el director desde la esquina de un gran pilar.

—Sí, señor—, tartamudeó Harry mientras se dirigía al escritorio del director. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar las relucientes paredes de los paneles, las gruesas alfombras antiguas en el suelo y la vasta gama de artefactos y adornos caros e inútiles.

—Tome asiento—, dijo el director. Era un anciano marchito de espeso cabello blanco, gafas de media luna y la corbata más extraña que Harry había visto nunca. —Sin duda te preguntas por qué te llamé aquí.

Harry asintió, alisando las arrugas en sus pantalones, como si eso de alguna manera evitara su inquietud.

—Estamos llegando a la mitad del trimestre. Como sabe, hay unas vacaciones cortas para los estudiantes y me di cuenta de que usted no había hecho ningún arreglo de viaje.

Harry parpadeó. ¿Esa era la razón por la que había sido convocado?

—¿Yo... no puedo quedarme aquí, señor?

—Ciertamente puedes, por supuesto, pero necesitamos el permiso de tus tutores...— el director tomó un archivo y lo hojeó, —los Dursley, creo, permitieron que te quedaras aquí y asignaron la tutela temporal sobre ti a la escuela. No hemos podido contactarlos. ¿Hay alguna dirección o número de teléfono alternativo de los que yo no tenga conocimiento? ¿Están de vacaciones?

La mente de Harry tambaleó. No tenía idea de dónde podrían estar los Dursley, pero lo más importante era que no podía imaginar que el director se tomara la molestia de verlo por algo tan trivial.

—Yo... no, señor. Pienso que para ellos esta época del año es muy ocupada. Quizás no hayan tenido la oportunidad de responder.

El director se acarició la corta barba. —Sí, había pensado en eso.

Un antiguo reloj de latón sonaba en el fondo _tic tac_ , mientras que un pequeño pájaro cantante de color bermellón a la izquierda del director canturreaba una suave melodía. El director siguió acariciando su barba, aparentemente perdido en la contemplación.

—Erm, discúlpeme, señor, pero... esto parece algo bastante pequeño para que usted se moleste.

—¿Hmm? Oh, sí. Muy bien, Harry. Muy bien—. Cogió un pequeño cuenco lleno de dulces amarillos. —¿Caramelo de limón?

—Uh, no gracias—, dijo Harry, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

—¿Qué hay de tus planes de verano, Harry?

—Erm, solicité la ayudantía con el profesor Snape. Tiene una beca para estudiar una nueva planta en Chile.

—Sí, he oído eso. No sabía que ya había elegido a sus asistentes.

—Él no lo ha hecho como tal, no. Pero...

—¿Cuáles son tus planes alternativos, entonces?

—¿Disculpe?

—Tus planes de verano. ¿Dónde pasarás tu verano en caso de que no seas seleccionado?

—Draco Malfoy me invitó a pasar el verano con él.

El director se inclinó hacia adelante. —¿Los Dursley estarán de acuerdo con eso?

—Yo... no sé. Sí, me imagino que sí.

—Necesitaremos algo por escrito de ellos en ese caso, por supuesto.

—Sí, señor. Creo... Creo que el profesor Snape ha estado en contacto con ellos sobre esas cosas.

El director buscó en el plato de dulces de limón y se metió uno en la boca. Se recostó en su silla de cuero acolchado, el crujido de los resortes reverberando.

Harry se frotó la parte posterior del cuello y apartó la vista de la mirada del director.

—Harry, estoy muy preocupado de que no hayas pasado ninguna de tus vacaciones con tu familia este año. Entiendo que hayas tenido un momento difícil con ellos, pero ¿qué adolescente no?

La cara de Harry estaba caliente. —Lo llamaría más que solo un momento difícil.

—¿Tal vez el tiempo de separación ha sanado las heridas pasadas?

—No. No lo ha hecho.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay ninguna solu...

—No—, gritó Harry antes de controlarse a sí mismo. Se reclinó en su silla. —No, señor. No hay ninguna solución.

El director suspiró y se volvió hacia su pájaro, viéndolo cantar y revolotear sobre su jaula dorada. —Si sus planes de verano no son seguros para el final del período, tendrá que volver con ellos durante el verano. ¿Entiende lo que estoy diciendo, señor Potter?

El pánico se apoderó de Harry, le robaba el aliento y hacía que su corazón se sintiera como si se cayera de su pecho. —No puede obligarme a volver allí.

—Me temo que no tendremos elección.

—No importa. Me voy a Chile—, declaró con toda la valentía que pudo reunir.

—Todavía no has sido seleccionado. ¿Quizás deberías buscar otras oportunidades?

—¿Qué es lo que trata de decir exactamente? ¿Está diciendo que el Profesor Snape ya seleccionó a sus asistentes?

—Tranquilízate, querido muchacho. No estoy al tanto del proceso de selección del profesor Snape, pero creo que es importante que estés preparado para la posibilidad de que no seas elegido. Tienes varios años por delante en Wolsford. Muchos de los muchachos en tu clase no. Es natural que el Profesor Snape elija a algunos de los estudiantes más grandes y con más experiencia.

Harry no supo qué decir. Se sintió como si se hubiera quedado mudo. Observó como el director barajaba papeles y murmuraba para sí mismo. Finalmente, sacó un fajo de papeles y folletos de colores y se los ofreció a Harry para que los tomara.

—Sin embargo, tengo entendido que el Profesor Snape ha pedido a todos los estudiantes que desean ser considerados para la ayudantía, que sus padres o tutores den el permiso para asistir, en entendimiento de que los estudiantes no serán escogidos hasta muy cerca del final del trimestre. ¿Estabas al tanto de esta condición?

Harry asintió y miró sus pies. Lo sabía. Los Dursley iban a arruinar todo para él. Cada vez que pensaba que podía tener una oportunidad, que en realidad podía ser algo, ellos acorralaban y aplastaban sus ilusiones.

—¿Estoy fuera de la competencia, entonces? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?— Preguntó Harry, su mente corriendo con planes para lo que haría si la respuesta era sí.

—No, querido muchacho, por supuesto que no—. El director dudó. Excavó en el plato de caramelos de limón antes de encontrar otro que obtuviera su aprobación. Harry se sentía como los dulces restantes en el plato, los que no habían sido puestos a prueba. No todavía, de todos modos.

—Hay muchas oportunidades de estudio para un joven como usted—, continuó el director. —Simplemente te aconsejo sobre tus opciones. Hay mucho más en el mundo que Chile.

Pero Harry no quería nada más. Él quería ir Chile. No sabía por qué, exactamente, solo sabía que lo sabía. Quería pasar el verano con el Profesor Snape, quería demostrar que era tan bueno como el creído de Gilderoys pavoneándose sobre Wolsford como si el mundo girara a su alrededor.

—...muchas de estas oportunidades están cerca, otras _muy_ lejos. Las aplicaciones deben hacerse esta semana o la próxima.

Harry levantó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención. —¿Qué?— soltó, encogiéndose por lo fuerte que había sonado su voz.

—Aplicaciones, señor Potter. Debe presentar sus solicitudes. Me doy cuenta de que el Profesor Snape no ha mencionado esto, así que me reuniré con cada uno de los muchachos que han expresado interés en ir con él. Una oportunidad de investigación como esta es realmente buena para la escuela y debe manejarse con cuidado.

—Pero yo...

—Y no, no te preocupes por el costo.

—¿El costo de Chile?

El director se rio entre dientes. —Eres bastante decidido, ¿verdad?— Harry supuso que así debía sonar un abuelo, pero para él sonaba demasiado condescendiente. —Estaba hablando de todos los programas. No es necesario preocuparse por el costo, es lo que dije. En términos generales, tenemos fondos de becas disponibles.

La cara de Harry se tiñó de vergüenza. —No necesito estos folletos.

—Estoy seguro de que no. No, por supuesto. —El director lo miró, con un curioso brillo en los ojos. —Tal vez tus compañeros de año podrían estar interesados en ellos. ¿El señor Longbottom, tal vez? Hay un grandioso programa de estudio de horticultura y botánica en Oxford. ¿Le importaría pasárselos a él?

Harry tomó los folletos con gran renuencia, metiéndolos en su mochila. —¿Eso es todo, señor?— chasqueó.

—Severus dijo que tenías espíritu—, el director murmuró para sí mismo. —Sí, señor Potter, eso es todo. Por favor, mantenga a mi oficina al tanto de sus planes de vacaciones.

Harry asintió brevemente antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse.

Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta, corrió tan rápido como pudo, desesperado por estar afuera. Una vez que cruzó el umbral, se desplomó contra la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo, sin aliento. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Todo había ido bien. Pero, por supuesto, él era Harry Potter. A él no se le permitía tener buenos momentos.

Harry pensó en qué debía hacer. ¿Debía confrontar al Profesor Snape y preguntarle sobre Chile? ¿Debía aplicar a esos otros programas por si acaso? Resopló mientras clavaba sus dedos en la hierba. No. Él no iba a hacer nada de eso. Y no le contaría a nadie sobre su visita al director, aunque Snape seguramente lo sabría. Y definitivamente no volvería con los Dursley.

—

Harry miró su proyecto de briofita con creciente horror. Los líquenes de la izquierda no se parecían en nada a los líquenes de la derecha, aunque se suponía que debían ser los mismos. El objetivo había sido reproducir el liquen, no matarlo.

Era culpa del maldito director. Si no hubiese convocado a Harry en su oficina para esa reunión estúpida y críptica la semana anterior, Harry no habría ido en busca de distracción. Draco había proporcionado una maravillosa distracción, pero el proyecto de Harry había sufrido las consecuencias. El Profesor Snape nunca lo aceptaría.

Estaba revisando frenéticamente sus notas de laboratorio, rezando por encontrar la razón del desastre, así como una forma de corregirlo en cuatro horas. Estaba exhausto; había estado escondido en el laboratorio toda la noche tratando de terminar su informe final.

—¿Harry?

Sobresaltado, Harry giró, derribando varios vasos grandes, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando chocaron contra el suelo de piedra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Neville?— Preguntó Harry, batallando por recoger los vasos rotos.

—Lo siento. No quise asustarte. Solo vine a verificar mi proyecto. Déjame ayudarte—, dijo Neville, poniéndose a cuatro patas y recogiendo los fragmentos de vidrio.

—Se supone que estas cosas son irrompibles —, murmuró Neville, respirando hondo cuando una punta de fragmento le pinchó el dedo.

Harry bufó en respuesta, inmediatamente sintiéndose horrible mientras Neville continuaba ayudando mientras levantaba su dedo herido para detener la sangre.

—Lo siento, Neville. Gracias, eh, por ayudarme a limpiar esto.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Por supuesto.

Los chicos limpiaron en silencio por unos minutos más antes de que Neville mirara a Harry y le preguntara, —¿Estás bien? Has estado, um, un poco irritable últimamente.

Harry suspiró, quitándose el polvo de las manos. —Sí. Solo estoy preocupado por este proyecto. Bueno, la verdad es que lo he arruinado por completo y no... No puedo arreglarlo... solo quedan cuatro horas, Neville. No puedo... ¿qué voy a hacer?

Neville se levantó, tirando los cristales rotos. —Bueno, echemos un vistazo. No puede ser realmente tan malo.

Neville se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba el proyecto. —¿Qué hiciste?

Harry gimió. Tal vez podría escapar antes de que nadie notara que se había ido. Tenía todo el dinero que había ahorrado del subsidio que la señora Malfoy insistía en enviarle todos los meses. Era posible llegar a la estación de tren cuando las clases comenzaran.

—¿Harry?

—Um, lo siento. No sé lo que hice. Ese es el problema. Se veía bien la semana pasada.

—¿Fue esa la última vez que lo revisaste? ¿La semana pasada?

Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza. —He estado ocupado.

Neville suspiró. —¿Dónde están tus notas?

Harry le entregó su diario de laboratorio sin decir una palabra.

Neville comenzó a leerlas, murmurando para sí mismo mientras lo hacía. Parecía estar cerca del final cuando se detuvo y levantó la vista. —¿Y estás seguro de que recreaste los patrones de humedad, luz y calor exactamente?

—Yo... yo pensé que sí. ¿No está ahí?

—Bueno, sí, está muy bien detallado, por cierto, pero si hubieras hecho lo que está escrito aquí, ese trozo de líquenes de la izquierda no se vería como si hubiera sido tostado en el Sahara. Um, ¿hiciste algo con esto esta semana pasada? Las notas, eh, terminan después del sábado pasado.

—He estado ocupado—, repitió Harry, su cara sonrojada al pensar en lo que había estado ocupado.

Neville suspiró. —Bueno para arreglarlo, tienes que recordar lo que hiciste.

Harry pensó de nuevo. Había estado controlando meticulosamente el contenido de humedad, la luz y el calor durante semanas. Jadeó. La luz que proporcionaba el calor. La había dejado encendida una hora de más el martes anterior porque Draco estaba de humor para besos y él estaba de humor para olvidar.

—Neville, ¿haría una diferencia una hora más bajo la lámpara? ¿Ese tipo de diferencia?

Neville se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. —Sí. Creo que podría ser así, especialmente si sigues calentando después y, eh, quizás te olvidaste de regarla un día. Recuerda que el profesor Snape dijo que el ecosistema era realmente, realmente delicado. Apuesto a que un cambio como ese haría una enorme diferencia. Lo habría... habría...

—¿Freído más allá del reconocimiento?

Los hombros de Neville se desplomaron. —Sí. Creo que sí.

Harry pasó su mano por su cabello. —Diablos, maldición—, juró. —¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo entregar esto. Me humillará frente a la clase, va a reprobarme. — _No me elegirá para ir a Chile. Se arrepentirá de haberme traído aquí. No va a quererme nunca más_.

—Bueno, hay una cosa que podrías hacer. Sabes que él insiste demasiado sobre el delicado equilibrio en el ecosistema y todo eso. De hecho, es por eso que se va a Chile durante las vacaciones de verano, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no le dices que cambiaste el proyecto para demostrar cómo un simple cambio ambiental puede causar estragos?

—Va a volverse loco.

—Sí. Probablemente. Pero al menos no será porque tú, eh, te distrajiste. Con, eh, Draco.

La cabeza de Harry giró rápidamente. —¿Qué dijiste?

Neville miró hacia otro lado. —Los vi, la semana pasada, en el tercer piso. No te preocupes, nadie más los vio.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste?— Preguntó Harry, su corazón martilleando en su pecho, sabiendo exactamente lo que Neville había visto.

Neville se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio. —Olvídalo, no dije nada.

—¿Qué viste? Dime.

Neville negó con la cabeza. —Nada. Yo-yo debo haber e-estado... No vi... N-nada.

Harry respiró hondo. —Lo siento, yo... v-vamos, Nev, no me voy a enojar. Lo prometo.

Neville miró a Harry. —¿Promesa?

—Sí, por supuesto. Es importante, realmente necesito saber lo que viste, eh, lo que crees que viste.

—Yo... Él... te estaba besando.

Harry tragó saliva. No dijo una palabra.

Neville tomó el silencio de Harry como aceptación y se apresuró a terminar. —Parecía que lo habían hecho antes. Un montón de veces antes.

Harry miró hacia otro lado.

—¡No estaba espiando! ¡Lo juro! Necesitaba un libro de la biblioteca y de alguna manera me equivoqué en el camino. Terminé en el tercer piso. Lo siento, Harry, yo...

—Está bien. Sé que no estabas espiando. Solo estoy en shock, supongo. Escucha, no puedes decirle a nadie una palabra sobre esto. Él no... Ni una palabra, Neville.

—Así que es verdad. Lo que vi.

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió. —No puedes...

—No me atrevería a decir una palabra, Harry. Créeme, yo, erm, sé lo que es ser diferente en un lugar donde lo diferente no está permitido.

—¿Tú eres...?

—No, no es que tenga problema contigo... tú eres así. No es... Es decir, no hay problema. Simplemente no soy... Es decir, quiero decir...

—¿No eres gay, eso es lo que quieres decir?— Harry dijo.

Neville se rio. —No. Solo soy el estúpido y torpe Neville.

—No para mí, no lo eres. No dejes que la gente te diga eso. No les creas, Neville. No lo hagas.

—Tú eres... ni siquiera lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Entiendes las cosas, Harry. Y eso es lo que te separa del resto de la gente aquí. Sabes lo que es estar allá afuera, aunque parece que estás aquí adentro.

—No me importa esa mierda.

—Lo sé, pero a Draco sí. Creo que a él le importa mucho. Tengo que decir que me sorprende que ustedes dos... bueno, que... que sean amigos, supongo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podríamos serlo?

Neville se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. —Nunca ha sido amable conmigo, o con mucha gente, realmente. Era un pequeño matón a los 11. Tenía una fama desagradable. Y tú siempre has sido amable. Draco tiene una reputación, o la tenía—. Neville le dio a Harry una mirada evaluadora. —Pero, ciertamente, ha mostrado un mejor juicio últimamente.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, sonrojándose. —Draco está bien. Él solo es... un poco quisquilloso con algunas cosas.

Neville se rio. —Esa es una forma de decirlo. En serio, el otro día en el tercer piso, la forma en que te miró...

—¿Qué?

Neville se sonrojó. —Te vas a reír.

—No, no lo haré.

—Él, él te miraba como si fueras la única cosa en el mundo que importaba... fue agradable ver ese lado de él, supongo. Saber que incluso Draco Malfoy tiene algo importante que atesorar.

Harry jugueteó con su informe de laboratorio, sonriendo para sí mismo. —Nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —No es como si quisiera andarlo diciendo por allí. Ya tengo suficientes problemas.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—El tuyo también. Todos lo están.

Tal vez era la mirada sabia de Neville, o la solemnidad en su voz, o el hecho de que eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero Harry tuvo una repentina necesidad de decirle a Neville todo sobre los Dursley, y sus temores sobre el verano, y sobre Draco. Sobre él mismo. Abrió la boca, sin estar seguro de lo que saldría, pero Neville lo interrumpió.

—De acuerdo. Entonces solo tenemos que ajustar algunas anotaciones aquí -gracias a Dios que usas lápiz- y luego tenemos que reestructurar tu trabajo final. ¿Lo tienes escrito a mano?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, las palabras que había querido decir escapaban mientras él y Neville trabajaban juntos para salvar su proyecto.

—

El Profesor Snape recorrió la sala, examinando los proyectos de todos, haciendo sus habituales comentarios cortantes. Harry nunca se había sentido más nervioso en su vida. Cuando el Profesor Snape finalmente llegó a la mesa del laboratorio de él y Neville, Harry miró hacia otro lado. La inhalación audible del Profesor Snape fue la única indicación que Harry tuvo de que había visto su proyecto.

Harry lanzó una mirada hacia un lado, encogiéndose ante la expresión asesina en el rostro del Profesor Snape. Se movió hacia el proyecto de Harry y se quedó allí, sin decir nada. Harry observó cómo dedos largos se lanzaban hacia su informe y diario antes de retroceder, vacilando.

El Profesor Snape respiró profundamente.

Harry se preparó. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía soportarlo un momento más, vio que los dedos largos se retiraban, oyó que el Profesor Snape se volvía hacia Neville.

Harry se sintió como si hubiera sido arrojado desde un edificio alto solo para aterrizar inesperadamente una corta distancia más adelante en un gran cojín de goma. En cierto modo masoquista, fue una decepción.

—Pasable, señor Longbottom—, dijo el profesor Snape después de pasar largos minutos examinando su proyecto y su diario.

El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza cuando el Profesor Snape volvió a pararse frente a su proyecto. Harry levantó la vista por un momento fugaz, teniendo que agachar la cabeza y alejarse del peso de la mirada del Profesor Snape.

—No me faltes el respeto evitándome,— siseó el Profesor Snape.

Neville se quedó sin aliento. Harry escuchó susurros furiosos detrás de él.

Harry levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos del Profesor Snape, desafiándolo a tratar de avergonzarlo, desafiándolo a que lo llamara por su nombre y le dijera que no valía nada. Si el profesor Snape quería pelea, Harry se la daría.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto, señor Potter?

—¿Qué parte, señor?

El Profesor Snape se inclinó demasiado rápido, era como una serpiente venenosa atacando. Harry no se movió.

—No toleraré la insolencia. Explíqueme el fracaso total de su proyecto.

Harry tragó saliva y se lanzó a su explicación preparada. —Se me ocurrió que la mayoría de las briófitas, como el liquen, tiene un ecosistema increíblemente sensible.

—Impresionante, señor Potter. Creo que dije lo mismo hace solo dos semanas.

Hubo una risita detrás de Harry. Él lo ignoró y siguió adelante.

—Sí señor, lo sé, y eso es... eso es lo que me hizo pensar. Bueno, eso y su proyecto de Chile. Me pareció que el calor -que con las emisiones de gases de efecto invernadero y el calentamiento global y todo- podría ser la razón obvia para ese cambio espontáneo en el espécimen que va a estudiar. Y me pregunté cómo el calor excesivo podría afectar el liquen y si quedaría un espécimen viable. Quizás algo nuevo.

Susurros furiosos estallaron. Harry pensó que escuchó a alguien preguntar: —¿Por qué no pensé en eso?

—Silencio—, dijo el profesor Snape a la clase, sin apartar los ojos de los de Harry.— Le han fallado todos los cálculos, señor Potter. Esto no es más que un desastre inclinado a la falta de atención y no hacia la creatividad.

—Estaba tratando de ir más allá de la simplicidad del proyecto, señor—, escupió Harry, la adrenalina corría a través de él.

—Y sin embargo, no logró ni siquiera la simplicidad del proyecto asignado. Qué decepcionante. Y con respecto a su decisión de tomar una licencia creativa, ese no era el proyecto, simplista o no, señor Potter. Su tarea era recrear las condiciones de su muestra de liquen y crear una muestra compatible. No ha logrado eso.

El Profesor Snape gruñó. —Y que esto sea una lección para todos ustedes, no crean que sacarán provecho de mí yendo fuera de los límites de sus tareas, no sea que quieran recibir una calificación reprobatoria como el señor Potter.

Un dolor agudo e insoportable atravesó el pecho de Harry. Pensó que podría desmayarse. Había fallado. Había fallado en la única clase que significaba una maldita cosa para él.

—La clase ha terminado. Señor Potter, quédese.

Harry asintió, desplomándose sobre su silla de laboratorio mientras el resto de la clase reunía sus libros y proyectos y se iba.

Cuando la habitación estuvo una vez más silenciosa y quieta, el Profesor Snape regresó a la mesa del laboratorio de Harry.

—Repetirás esta tarea durante las vacaciones de primavera. Solo por medio crédito.

Harry asintió.

—Y por mentir.

—¡No mentí!

El Profesor Snape golpeó sus manos contra la mesa, sorprendiendo a Harry y haciéndolo alejarse de su taburete y del Profesor Snape. A Harry le pareció ver una breve expresión de arrepentimiento en los ojos del Profesor Snape, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó.

—No me vuelva a interrumpir.

—Sí, señor—, farfulló Harry, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Y por mentir, tendrá detención todas las noches durante las próximas dos semanas con el señor Filch. Me imagino que tiene algunas tareas particularmente onerosas que ha estado ahorrando.

—Bien—, espetó Harry, aun negándose a mirar al Profesor Snape.

—Si alguna vez vuelve a hacerlo, si alguna vez manipula su trabajo para encubrir cualquier error monumental que haya cometido, será expulsado de esta escuela. ¿Está claro?

Harry sintió que no podía respirar. Dolía —Sí—, dijo entre dientes.

—No tome ese tono conmigo.

—Sí señor.

Harry escuchó al Profesor Snape suspirar. —Siéntate, Harry.

—Estoy bien.

—No fue una petición. Siéntate. Ahora.

Harry se arrastró hacia adelante y se sentó en su taburete de laboratorio, mirando con cautela al Profesor Snape.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mentiste?

Lágrimas ardientes picaban en las esquinas de los ojos de Harry, seguidas rápidamente por el rubor de la mortificación. Se limpió la cara. —Solo quería hacerlo bien en el proyecto.

—¿Crees que eres el primer estudiante que ha sobreexpuesto su proyecto a algo, ya sea luz, calor o humedad? ¿Te crees tan perfecto que debes mentir para encubrir un error? ¿O hay algo más en esto? ¿Esto es sobre Draco? ¿Te está alejando de tus estudios?

—¡Deje a Draco fuera de esto!

El Profesor Snape parecía querer volver a golpear la mesa del laboratorio. Harry se encogió involuntariamente.

—A menos que me digas lo que está pasando, lo que sucedió, voy a tener que considerar retirarte de esta clase.

Harry jadeó. —No puedes... no lo harías, ¡eso no es justo!

El Profesor Snape se inclinó sobre la mesa del laboratorio, sus manos extendidas contra su superficie. —Tienes razón. Esto no es justo. Si fueras otro estudiante, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Si fueras otro estudiante, estarías yendo a tu habitación para empacar tus cosas. No creo que realmente quieras que sea justo, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Miró su regazo.

—Estoy esperando.

—Es como dije, yo...

—Detente. No lo empeores. No me mientas, Harry. Te doy una oportunidad más. Dime la verdad. ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado distraído en clase, temperamental, irritable.

Harry miró hacia otro lado y tragó saliva. Prometió que no hablaría sobre sus estúpidos temores de volver con los Dursley. Juró que no mencionaría su visita al director, aunque el profesor Snape probablemente lo sabía. Sentarse bajo la mirada escrutadora del Profesor Snape hizo que quisiera contar todo. Pero no lo haría. Él no era un pequeño bebé necesitado de consuelo. Había recibido golpes bastante duros sin siquiera parpadear. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por pensar en llorarle al Profesor Snape sobre sus miedos.

—Comencemos con la pregunta más fácil, entonces. ¿Qué pasó con su proyecto?

Harry suspiró. "Yo... no sé lo que sucedió. Quiero decir, sí, lo sé... dejé el liquen debajo de la lámpara de calor demasiado tiempo un día y todo simplemente se vino abajo después de eso. Simplemente no pude arreglarlo. Y si no lo hacía usted me habría...

—¿Qué? Habría, ¿qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te habría humillado frente a tus compañeros de clase? ¿Te hubiera llamado la atención sobre tus métodos de investigación descuidados? ¿Habría expuesto tu incapacidad para ser perfecto?

Harry asintió, mostrando su barbilla desafiante al final.

—Bueno, lo logré de todos modos, ¿no? Tu mentira transparente no te ayudó. ¿Cuál fue la diferencia al final?

Harry se mordió el labio y emitió un sonido que emergió de la parte posterior de su garganta.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías salirte con la tuya? ¿Que lo creería? Estuviste en lo correcto en decir que era un proyecto simple, al menos para mí. Sé cómo responden estas muestras, y puedo detectar la sobreexposición en un instante. No puedes haber creído que caería en tu excusa ridícula.

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez, forzando las palabras que se negó a decir e incapaz de encontrar otras.

El Profesor Snape suspiró y se sentó. —¿Por qué los adolescentes deben ser tan poco comunicativos?—, Murmuró en voz baja.

—No quería fallar, ¿de acuerdo? No quería que pensaras que...

—¿Qué? ¿Que eres un estudiante que estaba trabajando en su primer proyecto de briofita? ¿Que eres capaz de cometer errores?

Harry frunció los labios. —No quería arruinar mis posibilidades de ir a Chile—, susurró.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso. Harry cerró los ojos y los apretó. Los silencios largos, al igual que los citatorios a la oficina del director, nunca eran buenas señales.

—Todos tienen las mismas posibilidades, Harry. Es decir, todos están siendo considerados por sus propios méritos. Un proyecto no los hubiera excluido de la competencia.

—Pero mentir si, ¿verdad?— Harry escupió.

—Francamente, no sé si esto tendrá un efecto al final—, dijo el profesor Snape, que parecía haber elegido sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

La esperanza se hinchó dentro de Harry. —¿Eso significa que todavía estoy en la competencia?

La expresión del Profesor Snape era ilegible. —Como dije, todos tienen las mismas oportunidades. Pero entiende que, en esto, seré completamente justo. ¿Comprendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, su mente trabajando rápidamente, asegurándose de que el resto de sus tareas no tuvieran más que un resultado excelente. Le mostraría al Profesor Snape que podía ser perfecto. Que él sería indispensable en el proyecto de Chile. Que él era la elección justa.

—Te ves terrible. ¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez?— El Profesor Snape preguntó.

Sobresaltado, Harry respondió: —Um, hace dos noches, supongo.

—Como sospechaba. Exhausto, realmente emocional: necesitas una siesta, como un niño irritable. Supongo que podría buscar una pequeña cuna para ti. Allí es donde duermen los niños malhumorados, ¿no?

—No necesito una cuna.

—Entonces deja de actuar como un niño pequeño.

—Sí señor.

—Esto afectará tu calificación final, lo entiendes.

—Sí señor.

—Necesito ayuda en el invernadero grande -nada emocionante- en su mayoría recortes, limpieza y experimentos de monitoreo. Quizás si haces esas cosas y escribiese algunos informes adicionales, podrías ser capaz de compensar este proyecto.

Se sentía como caridad. A Harry nunca le había gustado la caridad, pero estaba tan desesperado que sabía que tomaría lo que fuese que le ofreciera el profesor Snape. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber eso, el solo pensamiento le dolió.

—¿Harías esto por Neville? ¿Por alguien más?— Preguntó Harry.

—En términos generales, no lo haría. Pero siempre hay circunstancias atenuantes que deben considerarse.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cuáles son, en mi caso?

—Eres un joven que tiene muy pocas segundas oportunidades en la vida. Un joven que necesita una mano firme para guiarlo, no para hacerle daño. Temo que fuera de estas paredes caigas en una vida que está muy por debajo de ti.

Las lágrimas calientes y picantes volvieron. —No soy débil ni... delicado. Puedo cuidarme solo.

—De eso no tengo dudas. Es la manera en que lo lograrías lo que es preocupante.

Harry abrió la boca, una réplica caliente lista para estallar.

—No discutiremos más sobre esto —, dijo el profesor Snape, interrumpiéndolo. —Volverás a tu habitación y dormirás. Informaré al resto de tus profesores que estás enfermo y no podrás asistir a clases el resto del día. Esto también significa que no debes escabullirte a los establos y tampoco podrás visitar al señor Malfoy durante las clases. ¿Está claro?

—Sí señor.

—Bien. Confío en que nunca más tendremos que tener una conversación como esta.

—Sí señor. Gracias. Por no, eh, por no expulsarme.

—No servirá de nada en este caso. Ten la seguridad de que tendrás que trabajar muy, muy duro para aumentar tu calificación... y ganarte mi confianza. Esto es grave, Harry. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

Harry quería arrastrarse debajo de la mesa y desaparecer. El peso de la desaprobación del profesor Snape lo empujó hacia abajo, cubriéndolo de desesperación. Odiaba que hubiera llegado a depender de la aprobación del Profesor Snape. Antes, nunca le había importado lo que la gente pensara. La dependencia lo hacía débil. Lo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo de mano de Vernon Dursley. Pero Wolsford lo había suavizado, lo había hecho bajar la guardia. No sabía cómo recuperar esa sensación de aislamiento. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro de querer hacerlo, porque eso significaba perder la atención del profesor Snape y las adorables notas y regalos de la señora Malfoy. Significaba perder a Draco.

Harry se preguntaba cómo la gente lidiaba con todos esos sentimientos todo el tiempo. Estaba agotado. Pero primero, tenía que asegurar su verano. Entonces él podría preocuparse por todo lo demás después.

—Lo siento, señor. Realmente. Yo solo... lo siento—, dijo Harry, esperando no haber desperdiciado sus posibilidades de ir a Chile. —Haré lo que me pida. No importa cuál sea el trabajo.

La expresión del Profesor Snape parecía bastante triste, Harry no entendía por qué. —Estoy seguro de que lo harás—, dijo antes de despedirlo.

—

Harry se despertó lentamente, disfrutando de la calidez de sus sábanas. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido y no le importaba demasiado. En su cama, con las cortinas cerradas, estaba bastante a salvo del mundo. Era como... era como su armario en algunos aspectos. Cómo odiaba Harry admitir la comodidad de ese pensamiento.

—¿Harry? ¿Todavía estás dormido?

Una mano se asomó por las cortinas de su cama y las recorrió. Una cabeza de cabello rubio pálido se deslizó a través, ojos grises mirando con curiosidad.

—Draco, —Harry dijo roncamente, su voz todavía estaba llena de sueño.

—¿Estás bien? Tío Severus dijo que estabas enfermo. Ya casi es hora de la cena. ¿Quieres que traiga algo para ti?

¿Era casi hora de la cena? Harry no podía creer que hubiera dormido todo el día. Se sentó y se frotó los ojos. —No. Voy a, eh, solo dame un minuto. Me vestiré.

La preocupación de Draco se convirtió en una mirada maliciosa. —¿Necesitas una mano?

—Ha. No si me quiero vestir.

—Te vestirás. Eventualmente—, dijo Draco, ya gateando en la cama de Harry.

Harry extendió sus manos, como para apartarlo. —Eh, lo siento. Yo... no estoy de humor ahora.

Draco hizo una pausa con una rodilla en la cama. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Esto debe ser serio. Quizás deberías ir al ala del hospital.

Extendió la mano para tocar la frente de Harry, pero Harry se apartó.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Preguntó Draco, su cara se sonrojó con lo que Harry imaginó que era vergüenza.

—Cuestión del día, parece, —murmuró Harry.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada. Lo siento. Solo... no sé, estoy de mal humor, supongo. No estoy sintiéndome de humor en este momento.

Draco se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor. Miró hacia abajo y su cabello cayó hacia adelante, oscureciendo su rostro. —Podríamos, eh, ya sabes, simplemente acostarnos uno al lado del otro y, uh, hablar o algo así.

—¿Qué, como acurrucarnos?

Draco retrocedió de la cama. —No, estúpido idiota. Solo quise decir... olvídalo.

—Espera, Draco, vuelve. Lo siento, me acabas de tomar por sorpresa. Um, yo... yo no sería adverso a, ya sabes, acostarnos uno al lado del otro y hablar.

Lentamente una sonrisa se curvó en la cara de Draco. —¿Ahora quién está de humor para acurrucarse?

Harry lanzó su almohada a la cabeza de Draco. —No seas tan asno.

Draco cogió la almohada con ambas manos y la arrojó hacia atrás, riéndose mientras rozaba la cabeza de Harry, despeinando su cabello.

—¡Oye!— Harry gritó.

—Oh, cállate—, dijo Draco mientras se arrastraba hacia la cama y se acomodaba en el lado izquierdo. Se acurrucó con Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su mano.

Harry se acercó sigilosamente, sintiéndose satisfecho por primera vez en días. Respiró hondo, sonriendo ante el olor del champú, jabón y colonia de Draco. Pensó que nunca se cansaría de ese olor.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando en esa horriblemente despeinada cabeza tuya?— Preguntó Draco, sus dedos deslizándose arriba y abajo por el brazo de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Cosas estúpidas. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Te creería si hubieras estado actuando como tú en estas últimas dos semanas, pero no lo has hecho. ¿Es... soy yo? ¿Estás? Quiero decir, ¿te arrepientes de mi cumpleaños? Porque no...

Harry se sentó y cubrió la boca de Draco con sus dedos. —No me arrepiento ni un minuto. No es eso. Es... como dije, es estúpido. Cosas que tengo que resolver.

—Oh.

Harry volvió a sentarse, dejando que los suaves dedos de Draco lo arrullaran.

—Puedes contarme sobre eso, ya sabes—, dijo Draco.

Harry no pudo, sin embargo. Estuvo cerca de decirle algo a Neville, al profesor Snape, e incluso a Ron unos días antes, pero no podía decírselo a Draco. Quizás, pensó Harry, era porque estaba seguro de que Draco lo abandonaría en cuanto se diera cuenta de lo patético y mentiroso que era. Había intentado encajar con todas sus fuerzas, ser como todos los demás en Wolsford, pero la simple verdad era que no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los otros chicos. Él nunca lo sería como ellos.

—¿Harry?

—Lo siento.

—¿Que está pasando?

—Oh. Um, se trata de Neville.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nervioso Neville? Lo siento, lo siento, se me escapó.

—Él, eh, nos vio.

Harry vio como la expresión de confusión de Draco se desvanecía, reemplazada por el horror.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿A quién le ha dicho?— Draco preguntó en una carrera sin aliento.

—En el tercer piso. La semana pasada. Y no le ha contado a nadie. No lo haría, no lo hará.

—Maldita sea—, maldijo Draco, saltando de la cama. Pasó su mano por su cabello. —Maldición—, juró de nuevo cuando comenzó a pasearse frente a la cama de Harry.

Harry se quedó allí tumbado, mirando, sintiendo una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago, mientras más Draco se inquietaba y se paseaba.

—Eso es todo. No más besuqueos ni nada en la escuela. Demasiadas personas lo saben ya, y ahora el estúpido Neville Longbottom también. Probablemente lo escupirá en la cena o algo durante algún tipo de ataque nervioso.

Harry suspiró, de repente muy cansado. —No va a decir nada. No es así.

Draco dejó de caminar y regresó a la cama de Harry. Sus dedos tomaron el borde de la manta verde de Harry. —Será mejor que no—, dijo hoscamente.

—No lo hará.

Draco asintió, pero no levantó la vista ni dejó de tocar el borde de la manta.

—No es un mal tipo. Es realmente muy agradable. Si tan solo te tomaras el tiempo de conocerlo...

—Harry, no voy a ser amigo de Longbottom, ¿vale? Simplemente... solo déjalo.

—Es solo que, bueno, él dijo algo bastante bueno acerca de ti.

Draco levantó la vista, su expresión cuestionando.

—Dijo... um, bueno, dijo que eras... que eras un matón cuando eras niño y que... bueno, supongo que debería llegar a la parte buena...

—Sí por favor hazlo.

—Dijo que cuando nos vio, en el tercer piso, tú, um, que tenías una... expresión agradable en el rostro.

—¿Qué?

Harry se sonrojó. Agachó la cabeza. —Él dijo que, eh, que tú estabas... mirándome. Como si fuera importante. Él dijo que eso era bueno, que era bueno que pudieras verme como algo importante.

Harry se tensó y se reprendió a sí mismo por decir algo tan estúpido. Los suaves dedos que se arrastraron por su mejilla lo tomaron por sorpresa. Se inclinó sobre el toque, volviéndose hacia Draco. La expresión en la cara del rubio casi le quita el aliento.

—Eres importante. Y... No soy perfecto, Harry. He hecho muchas cosas que no volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad.

—No tienes que ser perfecto—, dijo Harry, diciéndolo con todo su corazón. Se negó a pensar en el hecho de que a él nunca se le concedería tal clemencia.

—¿De verdad?— Draco preguntó.

—Sí. De verdad—, murmuró Harry antes de inclinarse y besar a Draco. Estaba cansado de pensar demasiado. Necesitaba olvidar nuevamente.


	27. Capítulo 27: Calma antes de la tormenta

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien durante las vacaciones?— Preguntó Ron mientras levantaba su equipaje de un pequeño carrito en el pasillo del Gran Comedor.

—Sí, por supuesto—, dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Solo es una semana. Podrás adelantar muchas tareas.

—Es por eso que decidí quedarme—, dijo Harry, la mentira sabor a ceniza.

Ron se lamió los labios y miró a su alrededor. —Siempre puedes venir a casa conmigo, amigo. Con tantos de nosotros, mamá nunca se dará cuenta de que hay otro adolecente corriendo por allí. —Los ojos de Ron se alzaron. —Aunque el pelo negro podría ser problemático. Mala suerte que no seas pelirrojo.

—Realmente no lo veo como un problema—, dijo Harry, riendo.

—No hay nada de malo con el cabello pelirrojo—, dijo Ron, cambiando su equipaje de una mano a otra y claramente tratando de luchar contra el rubor que florecía en su rostro.

—No, no lo hay. Y ciertamente no es problema para cierta señorita Granger—. Harry rio disimuladamente cuando el sonrojo de Ron se hizo más profundo.

—Mira si alguna vez te invito a casa otra vez.

—Lo siento, Ron. Sabes que no me refiero a nada malo.

—Por supuesto estúpido idiota. No soy un tonto. Quiero decir, ¿has conocido a Fred y George?

Harry se rio de nuevo, recordando su única reunión con los tortuosos hermanos gemelos de Ron. —Todavía no creo que hayan hecho la mitad de esas cosas.

—Lo hicieron—, dijo Ron con su rostro serio. —Créanme, compañero, lo hicieron.

Harry sonrió.

Ron se aclaró la garganta. —Debería irme, no quiero perder el transporte a la ciudad. ¿Estarás bien?

Harry rodó los ojos. —Me estoy quedando en la escuela, Ron, no estoy siendo arrojado a la jungla.

—Es solo que...— Ron vaciló. —Has estado... ya sabes.

Harry se puso rígido. —¿He estado, qué?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes. Callado, malhumorado... eh... supongo que pareces apagado.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, y logrando una sonrisa perezosa. Una pose clásica de Harry Potter, una que había comenzado a usar nuevamente con mayor frecuencia. Gracioso. Había pensado que ir a Wolsford significaba que ya no tendría que hacer tales cosas.

—Estoy bien—. Harry rio ligeramente. Se relajó cuando la expresión preocupada de Ron se aclaró. —Sabes, algún día serás una mami grandiosa.

Ron empujó el hombro de Harry. —Maldito idiota. Bueno, entonces. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos—, dijo Harry, viendo a Ron alejarse, aliviado de haber logrado un escape brillante, una vez más.

Observó a los otros estudiantes irse, la mayoría metiéndose en lujosos autos y solo un puñado tomando el autocar hacia la ciudad, hasta el tren. Harry deseó ser uno de esos chicos que luchaban rígidamente, eludiendo los intentos de abrazos de su madre.

Dedos rozaron su costado, haciéndolo temblar. —Te veo en la alcoba—, susurró Draco al pasar.

Harry suspiró, viendo como un chico subía al asiento trasero de un auto, su rostro dividido por su radiante sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a Draco a una distancia segura.

Esperó unos momentos antes de zambullirse en la alcoba, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. Cuando entró, unas manos lo agarraron y lo empujaron contra la pared.

—Jesús, Draco—, dijo Harry antes de que Draco comenzara a besarlo. —Alguien está feliz—, murmuró entre besos.

—Tengo que darte todos los que pueda, antes de irme. No tengo mucho tiempo—, dijo Draco, empujando la cabeza de Harry hacia un lado para poder besar su garganta. Entonces Draco retrocedió, sus ojos se dispararon con pánico. —Nadie te vio, ¿verdad?

—Nadie me vio—, dijo Harry con un amargo suspiro. Los ataque de Draco y el posterior pánico al pensar que podrían ser descubiertos se estaban convirtiendo en algo así como un ritual.

—Bueno—. Draco dijo, su mano acariciando la polla de Harry. —Joder, pasará una eternidad antes de que podamos hacer esto de nuevo.

Harry soltó un silbido de placer. —Es, es solo una semana—, dijo antes de darse por vencido en la conversación.

—

De alguna manera, al final, terminaron en el suelo con los pantalones desabrochados y el jersey de Harry medio desarreglado

—Nunca me cansaré de esto—, dijo Draco, tendido contra la pared.

—Hmm—, respondió Harry, irritado y sintiéndose bastante confundido acerca de por qué estaba molesto.

—Siete días sin esto. ¿Cómo lo vamos a soportar?

—Es solo una semana.

—Sí, bueno, tienes toda la escuela para ti. Me voy con mamá en un loco viaje para visitar a primos de los que nunca había oído hablar.

Harry odiaba pensar en el viaje de Draco, en lo abrupto que había sido, en que no había sido invitado. Lo odiaba casi tanto como a la confusa sensación de desconcierto que parecía brotar dentro de su pecho después de cada reunión secreta con Draco. Se levantó y comenzó a enderezar su ropa.

Draco hizo lo mismo, jugueteando con el cuello y los puños de su camisa hasta que los consideró presentables. —Supongo que es todo—, dijo, extendiendo la mano y deslizando sus dedos por el brazo de Harry.

—¿Te vas, entonces?

Draco se mordió el labio y asintió. —Lo siento por eso. No pensé que mamá programaría este 'viaje familiar obligatorio' durante las vacaciones. ¿Vas a estar bien?

Harry resopló. —Desearía que todos dejaran de preguntarme eso, y sí, estaré bien. Es una semana, Draco. No la eternidad.

—Lo sé. Pensé que pasaríamos las vacaciones juntos.

Harry lo hizo un gesto con la mano, sonriendo e intentando desesperadamente mantener una fachada de indiferencia. —Tendremos muchas vacaciones juntos. Además, el Profesor Snape tiene mucho trabajo para mí.

—Es genial que te haya pedido que lo ayudes en el invernadero; dice mucho sobre lo que piensa de ti.

Harry asintió, mirando hacia otro lado. No le había contado a Draco sobre su mala calificación o el castigo del Profesor Snape. Gracias a Dios, sus detenciones con Filch habían sido en los jardines.

—Te traeré algo, un recuerdo de Viena.

Harry se lamió los labios. —Un poco de chocolate, ¿tal vez?

—Ya está en la lista. Sé sobre tu fetiche con el chocolate. Tal vez pueda obtener un poco de chocolate líquido— Draco sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo Harry tenía permitido ver.

—Erm, claro—, dijo Harry, pateándose a sí mismo, deseando que las suaves palabras que podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza pudieran salir de su boca.

Draco se rio. Extendió la mano, apretando el hombro de Harry. —Te veré en una semana.

—Sí. Una semana.

Draco lo miró fijamente, como si memorizara cada línea de su rostro, cada cabello, antes de darse la vuelta y lanzarse fuera de la alcoba. Harry lo vio irse, permaneciendo en las sombras hasta que la escuela estuvo quieta y en silencio.

—

—Necesito que los cortes sean extraordinariamente precisos. Dos centímetros, nada más, nada menos.

—Sí señor.

—Y solo de las puntas. Cualquier cosa más abajo que eso será inútil.

—Sí señor.

—Encuentra el tallo más saludable de cada espécimen, no quiero esquejes marchitos.

—Sí, señor—, dijo Harry con un suspiro exasperado. —Cortes a dos centímetros de los esquejes más saludables. Lo entiendo.

El Profesor Snape miró por encima de sus gafas de leer. —Cuidado. Y no olvides colocarlos en la solución.

Harry asintió, siguiéndole un murmullo de: —Sí, señor—, mientras colocaba un corte en un pequeño vaso de solución de preservación.

—¿Cómo va tu proyecto?

—Bien. El liquen de la izquierda se ve exactamente como el liquen a la derecha.

—¿No hay licencias creativas esta vez?

—No señor.

—Muy bien. Cuidado con ese corte, parece un poco desigual.

Harry miró el corte. A él le parecía igual a todos los demás y le gustaba creerse bastante exigente con algo tan importante como un corte. Con un encogimiento de hombros y la promesa de "cuidar sus cortes", Harry volvió al trabajo.

Trabajaron en un silencio amistoso durante un largo rato, el sonido de las tijeras y el cuchillo creando un ritmo relajante. Eso fue hasta que el Profesor Snape comenzó a tomar tragos de aire como si tuviera la intención de decir algo. Harry le disparó al Profesor Snape una mirada furtiva, preguntándose cuándo decidiría decir cualquier cosa que estuviera evitando decir. Eso puso a Harry muy nervioso.

—El director mencionó que había hablado contigo.

Harry miró el tallo que estaba a punto de cortar, sin moverse. —Sí, es un buen tipo.

El Profesor Snape lo miró, pero Harry solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—¿Has hecho alguna aplicación?

Harry continuó mirando el tallo, sin hacer algún movimiento que indicara que iba a cortarlo. —¿Aplicaciones a dónde?

El Profesor Snape no dijo nada durante varios segundos, en su lugar, se concentró en un delicado injerto. —Sería muy cuidadoso si fuera tú—, dijo por fin, haciendo un corte preciso. —He estado jugando estos juegos mucho más tiempo de lo que has estado vivo.

La cara de Harry se tiñó de vergüenza.

—Ahora te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿has hecho alguna aplicación?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez, el ritmo de la conversación lo ponía ansioso. —No es necesario.

—¿Y por qué crees eso?

Harry respiró hondo. —Solicité la ayudantía en Chile—, dijo, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

El Profesor Snape no respondió.

—Si eso no funciona, me quedaré con Draco durante las vacaciones.

—El directo alentó a todos los que solicitaron ingresar al proyecto en Chile para que solicitaran otras oportunidades. No eres el único.

—Sí, lo sé—, dijo Harry, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

—Odiaría verte perder tus vacaciones cuando podrías estar aprendiendo algo que te ayudará más adelante, tanto aquí en Wolsford como en tu carrera.

Harry hizo un corte particularmente cruel con sus tijeras, tratando sacar con acciones lo que no quería decir con palabras.

—Cuidado con tus cortes.

—¿Qué importa? No es como si fuera a ir a Chile, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso lo que intenta decirme?

—Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, no se ha tomado una decisión y se te considerará junto con todos los que hayan presentado la solicitud. Pero te haría bien tener un plan de respaldo. Draco no es un respaldo. Es una indulgencia.

—No lo es. El me am...— Harry se detuvo a tiempo, contento de no haber dicho algo tan ridículo como... como... no, ni siquiera pensaría en la palabra. No era como si Draco lo hubiera dicho alguna vez. ¿Y por qué lo haría? Draco no quería que nadie supera sobre ellos.

—¿Él qué?— Preguntó el Profesor Snape, como si lo hubiera estado preguntando por algún tiempo y Harry acabara de darse cuenta.

—¿Qué?

El Profesor Snape bajó su cuchillo con un fuerte golpe. —¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás drogado? ¿Acaso Draco te ha metido en algo?

—¡No! ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar eso sobre él? ¿Sobre mí? ¿Qué? ¿Porque la vida no me ha tratado bien, automáticamente soy un desperdicio de la sociedad? ¿Alguna clase de adicto? Bueno, muchas gracias.

—No trates de jugar la carta de indignación conmigo. Estás sentado mirando al vacío, con los ojos vidriosos y la mandíbula floja, negándote a responder a mis preguntas, las cuales he repetido más de una vez. Has estado distraído y ansioso durante semanas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar?

—Tal vez... tal vez... mira, mejor no diga nada.

Sorprendentemente, el Profesor Snape lo hizo. Apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que Harry estuvo seguro de que se le caerían, pero de todas formas no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Harry pensó que eso sería agradable, pero en cambio solo le dio tiempo para pensar.

—¿Por qué la señora Malfoy no quería que fuera con ellos?— espetó un tiempo después.

La mano del Profesor Snape se sacudió, casi haciendo que calculara mal su corte. —¿Disculpa?

—¿Ella no quiere que pase el verano con ellos? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

—¿Estás enfermo? Si no son drogas, ¿estás realmente trastornado? No importa, no respondas. No se te habría permitido pasar con ellos las vacaciones de primavera incluso si ella te hubiera invitado, entonces ¿por qué es importante?

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido que el Profesor Snape había ignorado por completo su pregunta sobre el verano, haciéndolo sentir más ansioso de lo que ya estaba. —¿Entonces? Es importante para mí. ¿Por qué ella no me quiere? No soy lo suficientemente bueno para Draco, ¿verdad?— Harry se burló.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Hablar contigo es como tratar con un niño pequeño.

Harry no sabía qué estaba mal con él. El solo estaba conteniendo toda esa ira, todos esos sentimientos y no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellos, lo único que sabía era que los quería fuera.

—¡No soy un niño pequeño!— replicó, sonando como un niño hasta para sus oídos.

—Me niego a hablar contigo si vas a comportarte así. Vete. Puedes regresar esta noche y trabajar solo.

Las palabras se abrieron paso a través de Harry, doliéndole profundamente. Ni si quiera el Profesor Snape soportaba estar cerca de él. —Lo que sea—, espetó, apartando ciegamente su bandeja de muestras. —No me hagas ningún jodido favor—, gruñó mientras cerraba la puerta del invernadero, corriendo tan rápido como podía.

—

Harry no supo por cuánto tiempo corrió. Se detuvo, sin aliento, y se dobló. Una vez que pudo respirar sin contracciones dolorosas en su costado, miró a su alrededor. Realmente no era sorprendente dónde había terminado.

—Hola, Harry,— gritó el señor Hagrid, desde el frente de los establos una vez que lo vio.

Harry le devolvió el saludo, deseando que el señor Hagrid no lo hubiera visto. Él solo... él quería estar solo. ¿Qué estaba mal con estar solo?

El señor Hagrid le hizo señas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Harry suspiró y se dirigió hacia allí.

—Hola, señor Hagrid.

—Te vi salir corriendo. Como si estuvieras saliendo de una casa en llamas. Como el viejo Buckbeak al galope. Te vi y pensé, ¿qué es lo que hizo que ese chico corriera de esa forma? ¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí, señor. Er, lo siento. Yo solo, um...— Harry negó con la cabeza. —Estaba trabajando con el Profesor Snape, y...

—Bah. No digas más. Una sola palabra del Profesor Snape es suficiente para hacer a un hombre ponerse de pie. A veces va por allí dando vueltas como un maldito murciélago.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó en completo shock. Nunca había escuchado a ningún adulto decir una mala palabra sobre el Profesor Snape. Pero luego la descripción del señor Hagrid lo alcanzó. Harry colocó su mano sobre su boca, desesperado por detener las risitas que suplicaban salir al pensar en el Profesor Snape con enormes alas brotando de su espalda.

El señor Hagrid no se molestó en ocultar su alegría. —Continúa, entonces. Déjalo salir. Un poco de risa nunca ha lastimado a un hombre. Ni si quiera una tan punzante como la del Profesor Snape. Él es como algunas de esas punzantes plantas suyas.

Harry no pudo detener la risa burlona. El señor Hagrid se rio junto con él hasta que finalmente ambos se detuvieron. Harry se sintió inmensamente mejor.

—Espinoso, como dije, pero no te confundas con Snape—, dijo el señor Hagrid, sonando muy serio de repente. —Se preocupa un poco por ti. Nunca pensé que vería a ese hombre dedicarse a alguien. Pero tú, desaliñado y malhumorado como ese maldito caballo ahí dentro, él te procura. ¿No es cierto?

—¿Que? Que quiere decir?

El señor Hagrid rechazó sus preguntas. —Nada en particular. Solo... él siempre viene, asegurándose de que no te hayas metido con Buckbeak, que todo esté en orden, que sabes cómo usar todo correctamente, que no pases demasiado tiempo aquí cuando debería estar estudiando—. El señor Hagrid negó con la cabeza. —Como dije, nunca pensé que vería a ese hombre cuidar ni un alma.

—Tiene una manera graciosa de demostrarlo—, murmuró Harry.

—Y tú tienes una boca bastante irónica

—¡Yo no!

El señor Hagrid le dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía, con toda claridad: "Paleo mierda para ganarme la vida. Sé lo que es cuando lo veo". Eso era lo que a Harry le gustaba sobre el señor Hagrid. Era honesto, sin aires, sin palabras snob, él era solo el señor Hagrid. Y Harry solo era Harry. No tenía que fingir.

—Me hace sentir realmente enojado—, dijo Harry.

—Probablemente tan enojado como tú lo haces sentir a él.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero la pesada mano de Hagrid sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó.

—Es lo que hacen los adolescentes, es lo que hacen todos los chicos. Atraviesan el mundo, ansiosos por hacer su propio camino, tan seguros de que saben todo. Heh. Pero Snape te mantendrá por el buen camino. Te ha puesto un ojo encima. Como te dije, te ha tomado bajo su ala. Nunca pensé que vería ese día.

—Erm, ¿por qué me está diciendo esto?

El señor Hagrid se encogió de hombros. —Porque un chico tan inteligente como tú a veces se cree demasiado listo para su propio bien.

—Yo no... ¿a qué se refiere?

El señor Hagrid resopló. —Tendrás que darte cuenta por ti mismo, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Harry pudiera presionarlo, el señor Hagrid lo estaba corriendo. —Ya te vas. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Y tienes plantas espinosas que atender. Ven por aquí mañana si quieres y te dejaré atender a Buckbeak.

—Gracias, señor Hagrid. Y, um, gracias.

El señor Hagrid asintió y volvió a su trabajo.

Harry comenzó el lento viaje de regreso, preguntándose qué había intentado decirle el señor Hagrid.

—

Las hojas eran largas y brillantes, su verde de un lima brillante. Manchas doradas salpicaban sus centros, el abigarrado aspecto de polvo de hadas en vez de crema moteada. El tallo era alto y elegante, de pie imposiblemente recto. Regio. Las flores pequeñas y cerosas al fin en profusión estaban estallando como destellos blancos y chisporroteaban con fuego en sus gargantas de color rojo rubí.

Los dedos de Harry recorrieron el borde de las hojas, sin atreverse a tocar ninguna otra parte, hipnotizado por la planta, completamente desconcertado por lo que podría ser. Cómo hubiera deseado haber tenido algo así en su pequeño jardín detrás de la casa de los Dursley. La habría mantenido en secreto, codicioso, sin preocuparse por su celoso jazmín.

Sus ojos se cerraron, recordando su jardín, recordando por un momento que sus plantas habían sido su escape. ¿Cómo se había alejado tanto de ese rumbo?

Las plantas no esperaban cosas, pero la gente sí. Incluso Harry había llegado a esperar cosas, a esperar por ellas. Echaba de menos la simplicidad de su vida de antes. De alguna manera, las partes malas ahora parecían soportables, cubiertas como estaban con la agradable bruma de la distancia y el tiempo. Claro que su habitación era pequeña y su tía y su tío eran insoportables. Bien, no comía lo suficiente y, por supuesto, tenía que lidiar con los puños y el estado de ánimo de tío Vernon. Pero él era invisible la mayor parte del tiempo. A nadie le importaba su vida o su futuro. Cuando escapó, escapó por completo. Eso no había sido tan malo, ¿verdad?

Hubo momentos en que quería todo eso de nuevo. Hubo momentos en que incluso lo anhelaba. Eso lo aterrorizaba

¿Qué había de Draco? ¿De la señora Malfoy? ¿Del Profesor Snape? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos si Harry volviera a una vida menos vivida?

—No me importan—, dijo en voz alta, sus dedos aún trazaban los bordes de las hojas, alejando la voz que le decía que esa era la mentira más grande que hubiera dicho nunca.

—¿Qué no importa?

Harry se sobresaltó, derribando algunas macetas de arcilla en su sorpresa. Se puso de pie y se giró. —Me asustó.

Los ojos del Profesor Snape se detuvieron en las macetas rotas. —Así lo veo.

—Lamento lo de las macetas.

—No importa.

Harry asintió y jugueteó con el dobladillo de su jersey mientras el silencio se extendía. Alzó la vista y vio al profesor Snape inspeccionando el invernadero.

—Has hecho algo de limpieza—, dijo el profesor Snape.

—Terminé con los esquejes. Pensé que podía arreglar un poco.

—¿Dónde están los esquejes?

—En el rincón. Allí está la mejor luz del invernadero. Fui muy cuidadoso al mover sus cosas.

—Así lo veo—. El Profesor Snape caminó hacia los esquejes y los inspeccionó. —¿Y las macetas vacías?

—Aquí. En la parte de atrás. Cerca de estas, eh... otras plantas.

—Quieres decir, cerca de mis experimentos fallidos.

El calor se deslizó por las mejillas de Harry. Bajó la cabeza.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo. Gracias.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No es nada, realmente. Solo moví algunas cosas y apilé las macetas vacías.

—Sin embargo, no se requería que lo hicieras y lo has hecho por tu cuenta. Eso merece un poco de agradecimiento.

—Sí señor.

El Profesor Snape se movió por el invernadero, inspeccionando todo, haciendo comentarios aquí y allá. Hablando de todo, excepto de lo que había sucedido al principio del día.

Era un baile extraño el que estaban bailando, pero era uno que Harry conocía bastante bien. Hubo momentos en que tía Petunia parecía casi apenada por algunas de las cosas que tío Vernon le hacía. Ella nunca le dijo nada, pero después de noches particularmente difíciles, a veces, le daba a Harry pudding o comentaba que el piso de la cocina estaba especialmente limpio. Era lo más cercano a una disculpa que alguna vez recibió. Suponía que era por eso que había limpiado el invernadero, era la única disculpa que sabía dar en situaciones como esas. Especialmente después de lo que le había dicho el señor Hagrid.

—Veo que has encontrado mi híbrido _pleurathalis_ _marthae_ —, dijo el profesor Snape, haciendo un gesto hacia las flores blancas que habían captado la atención de Harry antes.

—Sí. Las encontré con los otros... erm, lo encontré aquí en la parte posterior.

—Está bien. Puedes llamarla por lo que es, uno de mis muchos experimentos fallidos.

—Pero es hermosa.

—Y, sin embargo, sigue siendo un fracaso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es un fracaso?— Harry oyó que su voz se alzaba y estaba disgustado por su lloriqueo. No era de extrañar que el Profesor Snape pensara que era un niño pequeño.

—Porque no hizo lo que necesitaba hacer. Por lo tanto, el experimento fue un fracaso.

—¿El hecho de que no se comportó de la manera que usted quería, la hace un fracaso? Hizo algo diferente y... mírala, es tan... tan bonita como si hubiera hecho lo que quería que hiciera.

—Lo sé, Harry.

—Er, ¿qué?

—Dije, lo sé. Sé que está bien tal como está, incluso si no hizo lo que yo quería o cumplió con mis expectativas.

—Oh. ¿Lo sabe?

—¿Por qué crees que todavía está aquí? Obviamente cuidada y no cubierta de maleza como estas otros.

—Oh.

—Mi experimento fue un fracaso. La planta no. ¿Comprendes la diferencia?

—Yo...

—Deberías ocuparte de ella, creo. Es demasiado hermosa estar encerrada aquí, abandonada. Necesita buena luz, ser regada diariamente y ser remojada minuciosamente una vez cada tres semanas. El nitrógeno es increíblemente importante, por lo que el suelo donde sea plantada debe contar con una gran variedad de minerales. Deberás desojarla tan pronto como las flores comiencen a marchitarse y al final de la temporada de floración, las hojas inferiores se deben quitar. ¿Crees que puedes recordar todo eso?

Harry asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Bien. Espero que la cuides muy bien. Siempre he tenido debilidad por ella. La llevarás contigo este verano y la cuidarás, independientemente de dónde pases tus vacaciones—, dijo antes de que Harry pudiera interrumpirlo con más preguntas sobre Chile. —Es bastante delicada, lo sé, pero es tan resistente como una conífera en algunos aspectos. Puede vivir en cualquier lugar.

—Sí señor.

—Está bien, entonces. Es hora de irnos a dormir. Mañana empezaremos con mi próximo experimento.

El Profesor Snape no esperó una respuesta mientras salía del invernadero, confiando en Harry para que cerrara la puerta. Harry se volvió hacia la _pleurathalis_ _marthae_ y tocó sus hojas suaves y bajas, agradecido por la disculpa del profesor Snape, probablemente, la única que sabía dar.

—

En un momento, Harry estaba caminando por el pasillo, pensando en todos los libros que todavía tenía que buscar para su ensayo de literatura. En el siguiente, habían tirado de él hacia el armario de escobas, lo habían empujado contra la pared y sus labios habían sido devorados por los labios de Draco.

—¿Qué demonios?— se las arregló para preguntar entre besos.

—Quería sorprenderte.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

—Simple. Las vacaciones están por terminar y supe que dejarías tu ensayo de literatura para el final.

—Idiota—, dijo Harry, tratando de alejar a Draco.

—Está bien, y te vi caminando, yendo y viniendo por el pasillo, completamente ajeno a todo lo que te rodea. ¿Cuántos viajes a nuestra habitación hiciste?

Harry se giró, accidentalmente escondiendo su rostro en una mopa mohosa. —Oh, por el amor de... ¿así que tú, qué, entraste aquí? ¿Esperando a que apareciera de nuevo?

—Exactamente—. Draco sonrió con orgullo. Él se inclinó para otro beso. —Hablas demasiado, ¿lo sabías?— Tiró del jersey de Harry y trató de quitarle los pantalones, pero el espacio era tan pequeño y estrecho que en el proceso derribó varios cubos de metal.

Harry quería salir.

—No hay nadie aquí, Draco. Podrías haberme detenido en el pasillo. Podrías haberme besado allí si hubieras querido.

Draco retrocedió. —¿Que se supone que significa eso?

—No tiene un significado profundo u oculto.

Draco enderezó su jersey y alisó su cabello. Su rostro se había cerrado y había adoptado la despreciativa expresión que a Harry no le gustaba. —Genial. De nuevo con eso. Bueno, alguien está de buen humor.

Harry suspiró. No quería pelear. Había tenido suficiente tensión durante las vacaciones con el profesor Snape. No quería pasar por lo mismo con Draco.

—Solo digo, ¿no hay otro lugar un poco más, erm, cómodo en el que podamos decir hola?

—¿Cómo dónde?

—Nuestra habitación, para empezar. Blaise y Ron no volverán antes de mañana por la tarde.

—Me había olvidado de eso.

—Sí, bueno, es bueno que me tengas aquí para pensar por ti.

—Imbécil.

—Pero parece que no puedes apartar tus manos de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Siendo un imbécil y todo?

—Oh, así es como será...— Hubo un destello divertido en la voz de Draco.

Harry se rio. —Sí, así es. Tienes que trabajar por ello.

—Eso no será un problema.

Draco se inclinó para otro beso, este fue lento y seguro. Harry gimió y lo agarró con fuerza, acercándolo lo más que pudo. Podía sentir la erección de Draco y una parte de él lo instó a acabar con el trabajo allí mismo, en ese momento. Pero la parte más grande de él quería hacerlo abiertamente, como las personas normales en una relación normal. Estaba cansado de andar escondiéndose, en reuniones clandestinas en armarios de escobas.

—De vuelta a la habitación. Ahora—, dijo Harry, su voz áspera.

Draco se apartó y abrió la puerta, tomando a Harry de la mano y tirando de él hacia el corredor, pero no antes de mirar a ambos lados, Harry notó. En el momento en que estuvieron libres, Draco soltó su mano. La pérdida de eso dejó a Harry sintiéndose frío.

—¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?— Preguntó Draco mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

—Lo suficiente, supongo. ¿Tú?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Jodidamente fantásticas.

Harry lanzó una risita. Dejó de caminar un momento después. —Oye, has vuelto antes.

—¿Acabas de darte cuenta?

—Idiota. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volviste antes?

Draco parecía un poco incómodo. —No hay razón. Solo terminamos antes— dijo, la evasiva prácticamente golpeándolos a los dos en la cara.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. Tenías los boletos y esas cosas. Reservaciones en los hoteles. Parientes lejanos que visitar. ¿Cómo terminas algo así antes?

Los labios de Draco se presionaron en una delgada línea. —Tenía que terminar mi ensayo de literatura, ¿no?

—Pero ya terminaste eso... oh. Oh—. Harry sonrió, sabiendo que el asunto era tonto y vergonzoso, pero se había dado cuenta de por qué Draco había vuelto antes. Lo agarró y lo besó profundamente. —Me extrañaste.

—Tal vez lo hice,— dijo Draco, sin ceder, lo que solo sirvió para que Harry sonriera aún más.

—¿Quieres mostrarme cuánto?

Draco sonrió en respuesta. Fue genial y calculador e hizo temblar a Harry de una manera muy buena. Se inclinó y mordisqueó el caparazón de la oreja de Harry antes de susurrar: —No tienes idea—. Agarró su mano y tiró de él, la promesa aferrada con fuerza de sus dedos.


	28. Capítulo 28: El vuelo de Buckbeak

Harry se sentó en su mesa de laboratorio, revolviendo nerviosamente su diario y sus lápices. Después de haberlo hecho por tercera vez, frunció el ceño y empujó todo hacia un lado. Echó un vistazo a la habitación. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Whitehorn parecía un demasiado presumido para su gusto, como si supiera algo. Su corazón latía incómodamente rápido. Apartó su mirada, dejando que cayera en el desorden de diarios y lápices. Dios, se veía terrible. Estaba a punto de comenzar a reorganizarlos nuevamente cuando el Profesor Snape entró en la habitación.

—Silencio—, dijo, calmando la charla de la clase. Era el día, tenía que ser. Solo quedaba una semana antes del término del trimestre y el Profesor Snape todavía no había anunciado a quiénes había elegido como sus asistentes.

—¿Estás bien?— Neville susurró por un lado de su boca.

Harry asintió.

—Antes de comenzar, tengo un anuncio que hacer. He elegido a mis asistentes para mi investigación en Chile.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, la anticipación le revolvía las entrañas.

—Gracias a todos los que aplicaron. Sus aplicaciones fueron ejemplares.

Harry captó la mirada del Profesor Snape por un momento, pero fue la mirada del Profesor Snape la que se escapó de la suya. Harry apenas reprimió el gemido -porque esa era la única forma en que se podía describir al sonido que expresaba una mezcla de desesperación silenciosa y frustración impotente- clavando sus uñas en sus palmas.

—Sin embargo, solo se me permite llevar a dos asistentes. Ahora, tenemos menos de una semana para los exámenes de fin de trimestre, sugiero que comencemos.

El Profesor Snape se volvió hacia la pizarra y comenzó su conferencia.

Eso fue todo. Nada más. Una derrota silenciosa.

Susurros furiosos estallaron, notó Harry, con la mirada apartada del mundo que acompañaba a la conmoción.

—Profesor Snape, señor—, llamó Dennis Coatfield.

—¿Sí, señor Coatfield?

—Erm, ¿cuándo va a anunciar a los seleccionados?

Un breve impulso de esperanza se encendió...

—Los que han sido seleccionados han sido informados. Si eligen compartirlo con ustedes, pueden hacerlo.

...Antes de morir de nuevo.

—Ahora, como estaba diciendo antes de su ridícula interrupción, el sistema de clasificación de briofitas es una respuesta elegante a...

Harry había dejado de escuchar.

Se sentó allí, parpadeando, sintiendo como si le hubieran echado agua helada por la espalda, o más adecuadamente, a su cerebro. Eso no podría estar pasando. Tenía que haber un error. Tenía que haberlo.

—¿Señor Potter?

Harry levantó la vista. Neville se había ido, al igual que todos los demás estudiantes. Se giró y miró el reloj. La clase había terminado.

Miró hacia la cara expectante del Profesor Snape. —No recibí mi notificación—, dijo, con los músculos temblando por los nervios.

—¿Disculpe?

—Mi notificación. Me dijo que yo sería uno de sus asistentes. No lo entiendo.

El Profesor Snape miró a un lado y el estómago de Harry se apretó. Sintió que no había suficiente aire en la habitación.

—Nunca te dije que serías elegido.

Harry lo sabía, pensó que lo había sabido por un tiempo, ahora, pero aun así se quedó sin aliento. —¿Por qué?— se ahogó, deslizando las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Este no es un proyecto para ti. Al final, sentí que no se adaptaba a tus puntos fuertes. Los otros dos estudiantes seleccionados eran una mejor opción. Lo siento. Pero...

La risa de Harry se disparó en ráfagas cortas de percusión, el sonido crudo y enojado. —Por supuesto que lo siente. No sea tan generoso ¿De verdad lo siente? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que esto significa? ¿La tiene?

—Si dejaras de actuar como un idiota por un momento y me escucharas, lo entenderías...

—Oh, por supuesto que lo entiendo. Lo entiendo, profesor. Lo entiendo—. Harry saltó de su taburete de laboratorio y comenzó a meter sus libros en su mochila. Se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando la mano del Profesor Snape se extendió y tiró de su codo.

—No me toque. No me toque, nunca—, dijo Harry, sorprendido por la estridencia y el miedo en su voz.

El Profesor Snape frunció los labios y dio un paso atrás, una fría ola de indiferencia se extendió por su rostro. —No voy a hablar contigo cuando te estás comportando de ésta manera. Hay cosas que tenemos que discutir. Si solo me escucharas, verías que no hay necesidad de estas...

—¿Escucharlo? ¿Por qué debería? ¿Por qué debería escucharlo de nuevo? Puede joderse, Snape. Y, sí, adelante, expúlseme por eso si quiere. No es como que eso vaya a hacer una maldita diferencia.

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, dando un portazo detrás de él, haciendo a un lado la voz que esperaba que el Profesor Snape corriera tras él, y forzando hasta el fondo de su ser la amarga decepción cuando no lo hizo.

—

Harry se sentó en la esquina, acariciando su tercera cerveza, buscando la forma de mantenerse fuera de la vista de los Dursley durante el verano. ¿Quizás el señor Wells le permitiría vigilar el vivero por la noche? No necesitaba mucho en cuanto a alojamiento. Además, evitaría que se ablandara de nuevo.

Echó un vistazo al otro lado de la habitación, envidioso por la forma en que Draco se movía con tanta facilidad entre sus compañeros de clase. Harry todavía no le había contado sobre Chile. Se preguntó si se saldría con la suya sin decirle nada.

Por supuesto, Draco no lo estaba mirando. Harry le había dicho que se fuera a la mierda antes y por primera vez, Draco lo había escuchado, había pisoteando y lo había dejado enfurruñado. Solo.

—... ¿y el guardián de los Pembly Phoenix? ¿Lo has visto jugar? Lo haría igual si alguien atara sus pies—, dijo McLaggen.

Una explosión de risa de borrachos estalló ante los ridículos intentos de McLaggen de hablar de fútbol. Harry no podía creer que ese idiota hubiese regresado. La cabaña debía ser sagrada para la gente como él.

—Por supuesto, podría tener algo que ver con que él sea un jodido maricón. ¿Lo han oído? Él y su pareja van a tener una unión civil. ¿Una mariposa encadenada? Los Pembly Phoenix nunca despegarán.

Siguieron algunas risas más. Harry se sintió enojado, humillado.

—¿Por qué no te largas, McLaggen?—, Dijo, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Debió haber sido un poco más ruidoso de lo que pensaba, dada la cantidad de miradas que tenía encima. En la esquina de su visión, creyó ver a Draco moviéndose hacia él, pero no le importó. —¿Qué te importa si es gay? ¿Qué, eso lo hace incapaz de jugar, o algo?— Preguntó Harry, impávido por la tensión en la habitación. Estaba enojado, medio borracho, y decidido a dejar ir un poco su ira. McLaggen había comenzado, pero Harry lo terminaría.

—Piérdete, chico establo. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Me limité a hablar de los acontecimientos actuales con mis compañeros y tuviste que meter tu sucia y mugrienta nariz donde no te correspondía. Aunque eso no es sorprendente. Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer. ¿No es así, chico establo?

Harry corrió hacia adelante con un indescriptible sonido de furia, su puño cerrado, listo para dar el primer golpe. Justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien lo atrapó por la cintura y tiró de él hacia atrás.

—Déjame ir—, aulló Harry, tratando furiosamente de liberarse.

—¡Basta, Harry! Para—, dijo Draco, tirando de él hacia atrás.

—¡Déjame ir!

—Así es, mantenlo alejado de mí, Malfoy. ¡Ponle a tu chico en una maldita correa!— McLaggen dijo.

—¡Que te jodan!— Dijo Harry, luchando de nuevo, balanceando sus puños salvajemente, golpeando nada más que aire.

—Él no es mi chico, imbécil—, dijo Draco. —Maldita sea, Harry, detente.

—Se lo merece. Déjame ir.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando?— Preguntó Ron, empujando a la multitud.

—Este pequeño idiota irrumpió en una conversación privada—, dijo McLaggen, señalando con su dedo a Harry.

—Sí, una donde toda tu mierda...— comenzó a decir Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—Cuidado, McLaggen—, dijo Draco, apretando a Harry con fuerza cuando intentó escapar.

—Mantenlo jodidamente lejos de mí. Este pequeño rufián nunca debió haber sido admitido en nuestra escuela.

Harry se liberó y cargó contra McLaggen, disfrutando del miedo que vio en sus ojos, disfrutando del poder que le daba. Y fue eso, más que nada, lo que lo hizo detenerse. En esa fracción de segundo, se preguntó si el miedo era lo que su tío había visto en él. Con satisfacción.

Con un grito estrangulado, salió corriendo de la cabaña.

—

Draco apareció horas después. Ni siquiera preguntó cómo Harry había regresado a la escuela.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó.

Harry asintió.

Draco suspiró. —Estoy cansado de esta mierda, Harry. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¿Y tú que crees?

—¿Por qué dejas que McClaggen te fastidie? Es un imbécil estúpido que no sabe de lo que está hablando.

—Gracioso, sonaba como si estuvieras de acuerdo con él.

—No estaba de acuerdo con él. Ni siquiera dije algo. Simplemente no estaba de humor para entrar en una discusión sobre los derechos de los homosexuales con alguien a quien no le importa una mierda los homosexuales. Y no te vi a ti clamando por salir del closet.

—¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera se trata de él. Se trata de... mierda. No importa—. Harry se giró y se apoyó contra la ventana.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata, entonces?

—Dije que no importa. Solo déjalo, Draco.

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no. Has sido un completo idiota toda la semana y quiero saber qué demonios está pasando.

—No. No quieres.

Harry jadeó cuando Draco lo agarró por los hombros y lo hizo girar, golpeándolo contra la ventana. —¿Qué coño está mal?— Draco gruñó.

—¿Por qué no quieres contarle a nadie sobre nosotros? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

Draco se tambaleó por un momento, antes de recuperar la compostura. Suspiró. —Cristo, no esto otra vez. No, no estoy avergonzado de ti.

Harry no le creyó. —Bien. Lo que sea. ¿Estás avergonzado de ti mismo? ¿Te avergüenza ser gay?

Draco lo hizo callar con un furioso movimiento de su brazo. —¡No hables tan fuerte! ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar de esto? No estoy avergonzado, pero no veo ninguna razón para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. ¿Sabes lo que nos harán cuando se enteren de que somos gays? ¿Qué estamos juntos? Intentarán lastimarnos. Nos rechazarán, nos harán sentir diferentes, como si hubiera algo mal con nosotros.

—¿Y? ¿Y qué? Ron lo sabe. Blaise lo sabe, incluso Neville lo sabe. También lo hacen el profesor Snape y tu madre. Nadie nos ha crucificado todavía. Y a mí no me importan los demás.

—No puedes... Estamos en un internado de chicos, Harry. Hablamos sobre esto. Lo acordamos. Lo jodidamente acordamos.

—No me importa. Aún si pensaras que valemos la pena, tampoco lo harías. No hay nada malo con lo que somos.

Draco se dio vuelta, guardando silencio.

—¿Draco? ¿Tú no...?

—No es tan simple.

—Lo es. Quiero decir, lo es si lo crees—. Harry se quedó sin aliento en la garganta. —¿No lo crees?

Draco miró al piso.

—¿Draco?

—No lo entiendes.

Harry luchó para evitar correr a través de la habitación, azotar a Draco contra la pared, y golpearlo hasta que se sintiera como Harry se sentía en ese momento. Draco no creía que valieran la pena. Harry estaba bien para los armarios de escobas y los establos, pero no para el comedor o las elegantes fiestas de jardín. El sabor familiar y amargo de ser prescindible se elevó en su garganta. Se lo tragó antes de que pudiera ahogarlo. —Creo que entiendo.

Draco se giró ante el susurro helado de Harry. —No entiendes. No se trata de ti, Harry. Lo creas o no, no todas las malditas cosas se tratan de ti. Se trata del resto del mundo. El mundo no comprende a las personas como tú y como yo. No hay razón para alardear en sus caras sobre esto. Solo estamos evitándonos problemas.

Harry encontró difícil mantener su respiración regular. —No voy a dejar que los imbéciles como McClaggen me hagan sentir como si hubiera algo malo conmigo. Si vuelve a suceder, saldré de este maldito armario en ese momento—. Harry dio un paso adelante. —Necesito saber si estás conmigo en esto.

—¡No es tan simple!

—Lo es.

—No lo es. No lo entiendes.

—¿Qué hay que entender, Draco? Nos besamos, nos chupamos las pollas, te dejo meter los dedos en mi culo como regalo de cumpleaños. Somos homosexuales. No hay mucho más que eso.

—Nadie quiere escuchar eso. Cristo, nadie quiere escuchar a Ron enloquecer por haber besado a Hermione.

—Deja de cambiar el maldito tema. ¿Cuál es el problema con salir del closet? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—No estoy asustado.

—Entonces deja de actuar como un maldito marica y defiende lo que eres, lo que soy.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡No puedes obligarme a salir cuando no quiero! ¡No quiero que la gente lo sepa!

Harry dio un paso atrás y bajó la vista al suelo. Dejó que el silencio durara un largo tiempo. —Por favor, vete.

—Harry...

—Fuera. No quiero que tengas que pasar más tiempo con el jodido enfermo y desviado de Harry Potter.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir...

Harry retrocedió. Podía sentir las paredes presionando hacia adentro. Draco tenía que irse. Harry no podía soportar verlo. —Fuera. No te quiero aquí.

—No puedes decidir...

—¡Sal!

—No voy a...

—¡Sal!

—Harry. Detente. No estás actuando como...

—¡Sal, mierda! ¡Sal, sal, SAL!— Harry arrojó su vaso de agua, viendo como se hacía añicos a centímetros de la cabeza de Draco.

Draco se agachó para evitar el rocío de fragmentos de vidrio. —¿Has perdido la cabeza? No respondas. Regresaré a la cabaña—. Sin una segunda mirada, giró sobre sus talones y se fue, dando un portazo detrás de él.

Harry sentía que no podía respirar. Se deslizó por la pared y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. En una semana, su mundo se había tambaleado. Primero, el profesor Snape y el temor de tener que volver con los Dursley durante las vacaciones de verano, y ahora esto. Debería haber sabido qué el más mínimo de felicidad le sería arrebatada.

Harry tiró de su cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Sus ojos se posaron en sus libros escolares y diarios. Su diario Botánica se asentaba en la parte superior, listo para ser entregado para la calificación final. Resopló mientras las lágrimas se abrían paso por las esquinas de sus ojos. Había pasado una eternidad preocupándose por su estúpido diario de Botánica, esa estúpida clase y el maldito y estúpido profesor Snape. Sus entrañas se revolvieron y se encogieron de vergüenza al pensar en la hora en que le había dicho a Snape que pensaba en él como en una figura paterna, y cómo había hecho _esas_ _cosas_ con Draco. Pobre, estúpido, ingenuo Harry.

Tragó. Nada de eso importaba, no en ese momento. Había derramado demasiadas lágrimas por esa gente estúpida y esa estúpida escuela. Si ellos no lo querían, entonces bien. Él tampoco los querría. Se iría. Huiría y nunca pensaría en ellos, nunca más.

Harry se puso en pie de un salto.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría huir realmente? Su corazón se aceleró. Se imaginaba viviendo una vida tranquila y bohemia en una casa de campo con un gran vivero. ¿Tal vez una pequeña ciudad costera? Seguramente encontraría trabajo en algún criadero. Podría comprar una bicicleta con el dinero que había ahorrado e ir al mercado cada pocos días, e intercambiar bromas con la anciana de la caja registradora.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró a su alrededor, todas las cosas que había logrado acumular en menos de un año. Comenzó a empacar.

—

Harry se acercó al puesto de Buckbeak con precaución. —Hola, chico.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana. Había logrado empacar y marcharse antes de que todos regresaran de la cabaña.

Harry acarició a Buckbeak, pero, como si pudiera percibir la histeria inminente de Harry, resopló y azotó su casco contra el suelo, alejándose de la mano de Harry.

—Vamos, no hay razón para portarse así.

Los otros caballos ya se habían ido. El señor Hagrid le había dado la llave a Harry, pidiéndole que cuidara de Buckbeak mientras él estaba fuera. Harry sintió una punzada de culpa por abusar de la confianza del señor Hagrid, pero tenía que escapar y Buckbeak era su única opción. Simplemente dejaría a Buckbeak en la ciudad una vez que llegara, y explicaría que estaba allí por orden del señor Hagrid. Una vez que el señor Hagrid regresara y encontrara la carta de Harry, Harry se habría ido hacía mucho tiempo a cualquier lugar al que pudiera llevarlo su pequeña cantidad de ahorros.

Dejó caer su vieja mochila en el suelo mientras levantaba el pestillo del estante de Buckbeak. Había dejado la mayoría de las cosas lujosas que la señora Malfoy le había comprado, llevando solo algunos cambios de ropa, un par de zapatos extra y los pocos objetos personales que tenía. Casi había dejado su libro de Parkinson por despecho, pero no había podido soportarlo.

Buckbeak resopló y pateó su casco trasero otra vez.

—Está bien, Buckbeak. Es hora de un pequeño viaje, ¿sí? Solo tú y yo.

Harry sacó unas rebanadas de manzana de su bolsillo y se las tendió. Buckbeak lo miró por un momento, como tratando de descubrir lo que Harry quería, antes de agitar su melena adelante y atrás y dar un paso adelante. Comenzó a comer las rodajas de manzana, relinchando mientras Harry le pasaba la otra mano por la melena y le decía que era un chico realmente hermoso.

Después de dos manzanas y casi media hora de cepillado y palabras tranquilizadoras, Buckbeak aceptó ser ensillado. Golpeó con los cascos y movió la cola de un lado a otro, pero no se apartó cuando Harry apretó más la silla y se aseguró de que la broca y la brida estuvieran bien ajustadas.

Harry colocó su mochila sobre sus hombros. Buckbeak lo miró, como si supiera que Harry estaba siendo aprensivo. ¿Y por qué no lo estaría? Buckbeak era un árabe negro enorme, lleno de un temperamento ardiente y en gran parte descontrolado. Harry no podía manejar a ese caballo. Pero era la única forma. Tenía que escapar. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se armó de valor y tomó su montura, esperando en Dios que Buckbeak no los matara a los dos antes de llegar a la ciudad.

—

Draco, Ron y Blaise entraron a trompicones en su habitación, aliviados de haber sorteado a Filch. —¡Shh!— Draco dijo, mientras Ron comenzaba a reírse. —Vas a despertar a Harry.

—Oh, sí, no debemos despertar a la pequeña princesa.

Draco sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró. —No vuelvas a llamarlo así otra vez.

—Oh, vamos. No quise decir eso. Solo quería decir que ha sido un mocoso temperamental durante la última semana. ¡Oi! ¿Qué le hemos hecho?— Ron siseó.

—Cállate.

—Sí, su alteza. No que tú te hayas portado mucho mejor, por cierto. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada—, dijo Draco, encaminándose a tientas hacia su cama, aún enojado con Harry.

Harry y sus insanas inseguridades; Harry y su negativa a ser algo remotamente convencional; Harry y sus malditos principios inquebrantables. ¿No podía ver que no todos eran tan intrépidos o imprudentes como él? ¿No podía entender que Draco podía amar y sentirse orgulloso de él sin querer que el mundo supiera que era un homosexual de dieciséis años? Había cosas sobre Harry que Draco temía nunca entendería.

—Solo... cállate. Vámonos a la cama—, dijo Draco.

Blaise se movió para encender las luces.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Draco siseó.

—No puedo verte, idiota. Además, Harry duerme con las cortinas cerradas. Dudo que un poco de luz lo moleste.

Antes de que Draco pudiera detenerlo, Blaise encendió la luz.

La mirada de Draco se dirigió a la cama de Harry, esperando que no lo hubieran despertado. Jadeó al ver la cama hecha, montones de ropa doblada y libros apilados.

—¿Qué demonios?— Ron dijo, mientras los tres se dirigían a la cama de Harry.

Apoyado en los libros había una nota dirigida a "A quien corresponda". El corazón de Draco dejó de latir durante un largo y doloroso momento. Tomó la nota con una mano temblorosa, abriéndola.

—¿Qué es eso?— Blaise preguntó.

—Yo, Harry James Potter, me retiro formalmente de la Academia Wolsford. Pregunten por ello a los Dursley. Ellos están de acuerdo. Me he tomado la libertad de retirarme de la escuela y de hacer mis propios arreglos de viaje. Dejo mis proyectos finales para mis cursos, mis libros de texto y mis uniformes. Gracias.

Draco no podía respirar. Leyó la nota de nuevo, seguro de que había confundido algunas de las palabras en la oscuridad y que la nota no decía lo que pensaba que decía. Cuando no pudo hacer que las palabras cambiaran o se reacomodaran o significaran algo diferente, arrojó la nota al suelo y comenzó a registrar los uniformes, libros y diarios, frenético por encontrar otra nota, una dirigida a él. Los libros cayeron al suelo. La manta de cachemira verde golpeó la lámpara de Ron. Un diario aterrizó en su pecho.

—¡Oye! ¡Draco!— Dijo Ron, esquivando objetos voladores.

Draco se giró. —Se escapó. Harry escapó.

—Traeré al Profesor Snape—, dijo Blaise, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

—¡No! No. Él... tenemos que encontrarlo nosotros. Nadie más. Lo expulsarán si ha hecho lo que creo que ha hecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo que ha hecho?— Blaise preguntó.

—No tenemos tiempo para debatir esto. Vámonos—, dijo Draco, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Preguntó Ron, tratando de mantener el ritmo.

—A los establos—, respondió Draco escuetamente, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. —No hables y evita que tus zapatos hagan ese sonido chirriante, Blaise. Es más ruidoso que tu maldita alarma.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga, entonces?— Blaise susurró furiosamente, ya saltando de un pie a otro, quitándose los zapatos.

—No lo sé, averígualo, —susurró Draco, agachándose mientras pasaban acercándose a Filch, que ahora dormitaba.

—

Hasta ese momento, pensó Harry, las cosas iban bien. Buckbeak, que hasta ahora no había hecho más que un trote rápido, estaba siendo notablemente bien educado. Parecía tener breves ráfagas de energía, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo parado y comiendo hierba. Harry había cometido el error de empujarlo solo una vez.

Se giró. Aún podía ver los establos a la distancia. No habían llegado muy lejos.

—Te aseguro que hay mejor césped en la ciudad. Vámonos a la ciudad. ¿No quieres ir a la ciudad?— Preguntó Harry, moviéndose y agitando las riendas con la esperanza de hacer que Buckbeak se moviera.

Buckbeak lo ignoró, en su lugar, relinchando de placer por haber encontrado lo que Harry sospechaba que era un trozo de trébol.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo. —Ni siquiera puedo escaparme apropiadamente.

Frustrado, tiró de las riendas mucho más de lo que pretendía. Sobresaltado, Buckbeak retrocedió, casi tirando a Harry en el proceso.

—Whoa, muchacho. ¡Whoa!— Harry chilló, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse en la silla.

Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, Buckbeak despegó a todo galope.

—¡Para! ¡Whoa!— Gritó Harry, tirando de las riendas tan fuerte como podía, pateando con sus talones en los costados de Buckbeak. Pero nada funcionó. Buckbeak lo ignoró por completo.

Pocas veces, cuando Vernon había sido especialmente cruel, Harry había tenido mucho miedo. Llegar a Wolsford le había inducido al pánico. Pero nada comparado con el terror de montar a Buckbeak.

Galoparon a lo largo de los límites de la cerca. Harry apretó los dientes y se aferró a su vida. Mientras pudiera aguantar, estaría bien. Acercó su cuerpo y presionó sus rodillas contra los costados de Buckbeak.

Un animal apareció frente a su camino: un zorro o algo, Harry no pudo decirlo. Buckbeak rugió y retrocedió, golpeando con sus cascos en el aire. Harry podía sentir sus dedos resbalar, podía sentir su cuerpo deslizarse fuera de la silla. Su tobillo derecho se torció cuando resbaló del estribo.

Buckbeak bajó con una sacudida de mandíbula, antes de despegar de nuevo en un trote enérgico. Harry se deslizó a un lado, agarrando con desesperación las riendas con una mano, mientras que la otra agarraba un puñado de la melena de Buckbeak. Haló su pie derecho lejos del estribo tan fuerte como pudo, temiendo que su pie se partiera en dos si se caía.

Justo cuando desenredó su pie y trató de ponerse de pie, Buckbeak entró en un galope completo. Harry fue arrojado hacia adelante.

—¡Basta, maldito caballo!

Buckbeak navegó sobre el pequeño arroyo que marcaba el límite entre los pastos superiores e inferiores. Harry sabía incluso antes de que sucediera que era el final.

Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de la melena de Buckbeak, su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia adelante y hacia un lado. Sintió que salía de la silla de montar, su cuerpo se retorció cuando cayó. Su brazo izquierdo y su hombro recibieron la mayor parte del golpe, pero luego su cabeza chocó con algo grande y afilado.

Un dolor irreal surgió a través de él. La negrura siguió. Lo último que pensó fue que ni siquiera había salido de los terrenos del colegio.

—

Algo lo estaba lamiendo. A Harry no le gustó. Trató de alejarse, pero la explosión de dolor lo mantuvo donde estaba, jadeando y esperando que el mundo detuviera su violento giro.

 _'Pelea, cariño. ¡Tienes que levantarte! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! No puedes dejar que te encuentren así. ¡No puedes!'_

Harry luchó por levantarse. Gritó mientras movía su hombro izquierdo, inmediatamente volviendo a caer sobre el suelo empapado. Lágrimas calientes caían por sus mejillas mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar.

 _'Levántate. No puedes dejar que te encuentren. Te llevarán de vuelta. No puedes volver atrás.'_

Harry gimió mientras se empujaba hacia adelante, su mano derecha arañaba el suelo y lo arrastraba más lejos. Lo hizo menos de un pie antes de colapsar nuevamente. El dolor empeoraba, tanto que la oscuridad se apoderaba de él.

—Joder—, dijo Harry con voz áspera mientras trataba de impulsarse hacia adelante. Logró avanzar un poco más y se empujó una y otra vez, hasta que su pie se encontró con una sección rota de la cerca. La madera se rompió y cedió. Harry perdió todo el control que tenía y cayó de costado. Incapaz de detener el movimiento, cayó a través de una sección abierta y sobre el pequeño terraplén, llegando a descansar en el fondo, con la muñeca izquierda ardiendo de dolor. Su hombro, su cabeza, todo estaba ardiendo. No maldijo la oscuridad cuando llegó por segunda vez.

—

—Creo que... creo... un caballo. Veo... un caballo—, jadeó Blaise, mientras señalaba a lo lejos.

Draco gruñó y aceleró, esperando encontrarse con que Harry simplemente había cambiado de opinión y estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre ese maldito caballo.

Trepó por la pequeña colina, parándose abruptamente cuando Buckbeak retrocedió, sobresaltado. El corazón de Draco dejó de latir cuando se dio cuenta de que Buckbeak echaba de menos a su jinete.

—¡Detente, bestia sarnosa! ¿¡Dónde está Harry?!— Draco exigió, sin importarle que estuviera hablando con un caballo loco. Escuchó los pies golpeando detrás de él, acercándose. Buckbeak perdió el control.

—Whoa, whoa, chico—, dijo Ron, parándose junto a Draco, jadeando fuertemente por el recorrido. —Retrocede, Draco.

—Vete a la mierda, Weasley. Estoy aquí para encontrar a Harry. No me importa este caballo olvidado por Dios.

Ron agitó su mano en un gesto desdeñoso, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Tenemos... primero tenemos que calmarlo, o no podremos acercarnos a él. No podremos encontrar a Harry si no podemos acercarnos a él.

Draco fue hacia adelante, pero Blaise se acercó por detrás y lo agarró por los costados, tirando de él hacia atrás.

—¡Déjame ir, hijo de puta!

—Cállate, Draco. Deja que Ron haga lo que necesita hacer. No estás ayudando a Harry de esta manera.

Draco siguió luchando, pero se detuvo mientras miraba a Ron acercarse al caballo que todavía estaba en pie.

—No estoy aquí para lastimarte... cálmate... necesito tu ayuda—, Draco escuchó a Ron decir mientras se agachaba y parecía inclinarse ante la bestia.

Lentamente, Buckbeak se suavizó y finalmente se detuvo. Rápido como un rayo, Ron se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró las riendas, acercándolas, mientras seguía hablando con Buckbeak en tonos suaves.

—Lo tengo. Encuentra a Harry—, dijo Ron por un lado de su boca, alejándose lentamente de Buckbeak.

Draco no perdió un segundo mientras luchaba con el agarre de Blaise y corría hacia adelante. Agradeció a Dios que fuera luna llena. De lo contrario, no habrían podido ver nada.

—Mira allí. ¿Esta hierba no se ve toda aplastada?— Dijo Blaise, deteniéndose frente a una sección de valla rota.

—Sí, lo hace—, dijo Draco lentamente, sus ojos siguiendo la línea de hierba aplastada, a través de la sección faltante de la valla y por el pequeño terraplén. Jadeó por lo que vio en el fondo.

—¡No!— Gritó Draco, gateando, desesperado por llegar a Harry.

Patinó hasta detenerse, casi tropezando con la hierba mojada, y cayó de rodillas. Harry yacía inmóvil.

—Harry, Harry, por favor despierta. Tienes que despertar, ahora—, dijo Draco, mientras sus manos se movían sobre el cuerpo de Harry, buscando sangre y otras heridas obvias.

—Jodido Cristo—, Blaise jadeó cuando se detuvo junto a Draco. —¿Está él... está bien?

—Está inconsciente, maldito idiota. Como puedes darte cuenta—, espetó Draco.

—No hagamos esto ahora. Tenemos que saber cómo ayudar a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió, sin confiar en su voz.

—¿Has intentado despertarlo?

—Sí. Está... está realmente herido, creo.

—Vamos a darle la vuelta y ver si podemos tener una mejor idea de lo que está mal.

Trabajaron en conjunto, tratando de empujar a Harry sobre su espalda. Sin embargo, cuando Blaise agarró el hombro derecho de Harry, Harry gimió e intentó apartarse.

—Joder—, dijo Blaise, apartando su mano y luego luchando para evitar que Harry golpeara el suelo.

—¿Qué está pasando allí?— Ron llamó, mirando desde la cima de la colina, sus manos sujetando las riendas.

La mente de Draco corrió a gran velocidad. No había forma de que pudieran mover a Harry por sí mismos, y si alguno de los profesores descubría que Harry había robado un caballo en un intento de huir, sería expulsado.

—Ron, lleva al caballo de vuelta al establo. Tienes que deshacerte de cualquier evidencia de que indique que Harry se llevó al caballo. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Él está herido. Tenemos que...

—¡Lo sé! Pero tenemos que hacer esto también.

—Draco, no estarás pensando...

—¡Solo hazlo! ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. Lo tengo. Todavía tengo la llave. ¿Qué debo hacer con ella después?

—Se supone que Harry la tiene. Solo guárdala por ahora. ¡Y deshazte de esa nota!

Ron se dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo. —La tengo aquí.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio. —Bien. Cuando hayas hecho eso, regresa a nuestra habitación y haz algo con las cosas de Harry. Simplemente... No sé, empujarlas en algún lado o algo así. No queremos que nadie sepa que se estaba escapando.

—¿Qué hay de su mochila?— Blaise preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia la cosa desgarrada y hecha jirones en la hierba.

Draco tragó saliva. —Llévasela a Ron.

—Claro—, dijo Blaise antes de ponerse en pie.

—Te daremos una ventaja inicial de diez minutos, Ron, pero no más que eso. Necesita... tiene que ir al hospital—, dijo Draco.

—Entendido. ¿Cuál es la historia, entonces?

Draco miró a Blaise, esperando tener algo de inspiración.

—Ron, después de que termines, vuelve a la cama, finge que has estado dormido todo este tiempo, dijo Blaise.

—Está bien—, dijo Ron.

—Nosotros fingiremos que los tres nos escabullimos para un último festejo en el círculo de piedra en el borde del pasto superior. Harry se resbaló en la hierba húmeda, erm, se golpeó la cabeza con algo y cayó rodando cuesta abajo—. Blaise continuó.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Tendrán detención con Filch, o peor! Este será el final de nuestras escapadas a la cabaña o al círculo de piedras. Todos nos odiarán.

Blaise miró hacia la forma inmóvil de Draco y Harry. —Yo diría que vale la pena, ¿no?

Ron suspiró. —Por supuesto que sí. Es que... ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¿Por qué elegiste este momento para perder por completo la cabeza?

—Saca a ese caballo de aquí—, espetó Draco. —Se está poniendo más frío—, dijo, su voz se quebró con la última palabra.

—Vamos, chico—, dijo Ron, despegando en una carrera cerrada, Buckbeak trotando junto a él.

—Draco, siente alrededor de su cabeza. ¿Hay alguna lesión?

Harry gimió de nuevo, aparentemente tratando de alejarse del toque de Draco, antes de quedarse en silencio una vez más. —Sí. Es... ¡mierda! ¡Está todo pegajoso! Está perdiendo sangre—, dijo Draco, quitándose su jersey, envolviéndolo alrededor de la cabeza de Harry y sosteniéndolo en su regazo. —Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

—Lo sacaremos. ¿Es... la sangre va a todos lados?

—No, se siente como si estuviera coagulada.

—Eso es algo bueno, al menos. Ah, y la historia del resbalón y caída funcionará. Hay una gran roca aquí.

Draco asintió, todavía deslizando sus manos arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Harry, diciéndose que estaba siendo útil. _Despierta. Por favor, solo despierta. Déjame saber que estarás bien._

Cayeron en un silencio desesperado, cada uno contando mentalmente los minutos.

—Traeré a Snape, quiero decir, supongo que quieres que encuentre a Snape—, dijo Blaise.

Draco asintió. —Sí. Él-él necesitará ayuda.

—Claro—. Blaise tiró de la hierba y miró su reloj de nuevo. —Cinco minutos más.

Draco asintió de nuevo, sorprendido de que solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Sentía que habían pasado los siglos.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué él haría esto?— Blaise preguntó.

Draco pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Harry, deseando que se despertara. —Tuvimos una pelea. Él, él quería _salir_ , o algo así, yo... no sé. Estaba realmente enojado y... McLaggen hizo un comentario sobre la unión civil de un futbolista gay y Harry simplemente... simplemente se enfureció.

—Ese maldito idiota. Debería ser McLaggen al pie de esta colina, no Harry.

—Creo que él no quiere, eh, ser mi...mi...

—Oh, cállate. No hay manera de que Harry no quiera ser tu novio, o amante, o compañero, o como sea que se llamen entre ustedes. Es un hueso duro de roer, lo reconozco. Eso es parte del problema, creo. Él ama tan fuerte como pelea. No existe un término medio para él, ¿eh?

Draco no respondió.

—Eso no puede ser todo, sin embargo—, dijo Blaise. —Los dos pelean por esa mierda todo el tiempo. Debe haber sido otra cosa.

La cabeza de Draco se sacudió. —¿Crees?

—Um, sí. Potter no se volvería loco solo porque eres demasiado maricón como para _salir_.

—Cierra tu jodida boca.

Blaise se rio entre dientes. —Ahí está el Draco que conozco—. Se levantó, su actitud una vez más seria. —Voy a buscar al Profesor Snape. Llamaremos por ayuda y volveremos en un santiamén.

—No han pasado diez minutos.

—No puede esperar más. Tampoco tú, sospecho.

Blaise no esperó una respuesta cuando se levantó y salió corriendo.

Draco jaló a Harry más cerca, sin preocuparse porque Harry gimió, eso significaba que estaba vivo. —Espera un poco más, Harry. Solo un poco más.

—

Parecía que el tiempo se había extendido de manera imposible mientras Draco esperaba. Habló con Harry, le suplicó que se despertara, le contó sobre las cosas que harían antes de regresar a la escuela. Le prometió a Harry el mundo, solo debía despertar y estar bien.

Y tan increíblemente largo como había sido el tiempo, todo cambió, convirtiéndose en un vertiginoso momento lleno de personas, preguntas y órdenes. Tío Severus lo había sacudido con fuerza y le había hecho preguntas desesperadas que Draco parecía no poder responder.

Todo lo que sabía era que Harry estaba en una camilla, cosas atadas a su alrededor para mantenerlo inmóvil, pálido como el invierno y tan pesado como el plomo.

Se habló de conmociones cerebrales y hombros dislocados y tobillos con esguinces graves. Hubo acalorados susurros sobre el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. Tío Severus había ladrado órdenes a los médicos y había llamado a gente desde su teléfono celular.

En estado de shock, Draco se encorvó sobre sí mismo, mirando a través de los ojos de otra persona mientras se llevaban a Harry.


	29. Capítulo 29: Debería, podría, quisiera

Harry flotaba en la oscuridad.

La conciencia parpadeó. Luchó contra ella, pero la conciencia le hizo sentir cosas agradables, como cálidos dedos enredados en los suyos, el movimiento seguro de un pulgar acariciándole en el interior de su muñeca y el roce de algo suave contra su frente. Incluso podía oír una voz melódica murmurando cerca de su oreja y olía un perfume familiar. Se relajó y permitió que la conciencia se arrastrara más cerca. Pero cuando despertó, el dolor lo hizo jadear y ahogarse.

Harry regresó a la oscuridad.

—

Draco miró la tostada frente a él.

—Debes comer.

Miró a su padrino y luego a la tostada. Apartó el plato, ignorando el exasperado suspiro de Severus.

—Tus lloriqueos no ayudan a nadie.

—Quiero verlo.

—No puedes, todavía.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedo?— Mamá está allí con él ahora mismo. Estuviste con él antes. ¿Por qué puedes estar con él, pero yo no?

—Todavía está inconsciente, es por eso.

—Entonces, podría hablar con él. Escuchar voces familiares ayuda a la gente a despertar. ¡Exijo verlo!

Draco ignoró las miradas de las otras familias en la sala de espera. Una anciana en la esquina chasqueó la lengua y murmuró algo por lo bajo antes de volver a tejer. A él no le importaba lo que pensaran. Habían pasado horas y nadie le había dejado ver a Harry. Nadie. Tenía derecho a estar realmente enojado. Y asustado

—Draco, no quiero que lo veas todavía. Es por eso. Él está... he tenido suficiente histeria por un día y no estoy preparado para tratar contigo si no te gusta lo que vas a encontrar—. La ropa de Severus estaba arrugada y su cabello fibroso. Parecía exhausto y extenuado. Draco conocía esa sensación.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Acabas de decir que tenía un hombro dislocado, una conmoción cerebral, una...

—¡Tranquilízate!— Severus exigió en un furioso susurro. —Esa es precisamente la razón por la que no vas a entrar. Todavía no. ¡Actuarás como un adolescente melodramático! Gritando, llorando, interrumpiéndolo todo.

—Vaya. No sabía que me había convertido en una chica de dieciséis años. Gracias por eso.

—No me pruebes—, dijo Severus, masajeándose la frente en círculos furiosos.

La frenética ida y venida de médicos y enfermeras y las apresuradas charlas con Severus habían pasado hacía mucho tiempo. El dolor de esperar se había abalanzado sobre ellos, lo que permitió que comenzara la eterna espera.

—Lo siento, solo... ¿Por qué no está despierto todavía? Han pasado horas—. Draco se mordió el labio. —¿Es una mala señal? ¿Que no esté despierto? ¿Es por eso que no me dejas verlo?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Lo sé, es que... Siento que no puedo recordar todo lo que sucedió. Es muy confuso y no recuerdo si me dijiste que él estaba...— Draco se detuvo cuando la mano de Severus cubrió la suya y la apretó un momento antes de retirarse.

—Sé que estás preocupado. Todos estamos preocupados—, dijo Severus.

Draco asintió.

Los ojos de Severus se desviaron a un lado. —¿Qué estaban haciendo todos ustedes allá arriba? Debieron ser las cuatro de la mañana.

El tono solícito de la voz de Severus hizo que Draco bajara la cabeza, tratando rápidamente de concentrar sus pensamientos difusos.

—Fue como te dije, como te dije cada vez que me preguntaste.

—Compláceme.

Draco suspiró. —Era el último fin de semana de escuela. Pensamos ir al círculo de piedras en los pastos superiores y, ya sabes, tener un último festejo. La hierba estaba mojada y Harry resbaló, aterrizó en su lado derecho y se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca. Cayó colina abajo. Envié a Blaise a buscarte mientras estuve con Harry.

—¿Nosotros quiénes?

Draco quería gritar. —¡Ya te dije!— gruñó. —Yo, Harry, Blaise y We... nosotros solo queríamos celebrar.

—¿Por qué no estaba el señor Weasley con ustedes?

Draco pateó la pata de la mesa, esperando que abusar de los muebles evitara que vomitara obscenidades o que agarrara las agujas de tejer de las manos de la anciana y apuñalara a su padrino con ellas.

—¿Draco?

Pateó la mesa especialmente duro y se encogió de hombros.

Severus no dijo nada durante un buen rato, lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera pensar que podría salir mal con la mentira.

—¿Sabías que tienes que caer muy duro, o desde una gran distancia, para dislocarte el hombro?

Draco había estado listo para eso. —Cayó duro y aterrizó de manera equivocada. Pasa todo el tiempo.

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto. ¿De qué lado se cayó, nuevamente?

—Jesu... la derecha, tío Severus.

—¿Derecha, dices?

Draco frunció los labios y asintió.

—No es extraordinario, entonces, que sea su hombro izquierdo y su muñeca izquierda los que los médicos tuvieron que atender.

La boca de Draco se abrió. Lágrimas de frustración picaron en las comisuras de sus ojos. —Así que me equivoqué de lado. Te acabo de decir que todo se siente confuso. Y no es que haya podido verlo desde que llegamos. Fue una torpeza de mi lengua. Nos sucede hasta a los mejores—. Draco se burló, ya no le importaba si su padrino estaba tan asustado como él.

—Sé que me estás mintiendo y no lo toleraré.

Draco resopló. —¿Y qué pasa si lo estoy? ¿Por qué te importaría? ¿Porque Filch va a quedarse sin ayuda durante el verano?

—Porque lo que sea que haya sucedido tiene impacto en lo que está sucediendo ahora. Lo que sabes podría ayudar a Harry.

Draco se enderezó al oír eso, el terror se acumuló en su estómago. —Pensé que dijiste que iba a estar bien.

—Él... ¡esto es serio! No estoy de humor para jugar estos juegos infantiles. Necesito saber qué pasó realmente.

—¿Por qué piensas...?

—El señor Hagrid regresó antes. Llamó porque no pudo encontrar a Harry. Parece que los establos eran un completo desastre. ¿Llevaste a Harry de paseo? ¿En contra de mis deseos expresos? ¿Estabas o no estabas alentándolo para montar esa maldita bestia?

—¡No hice tal cosa! Harry...— Draco cerró la boca y volvió a patear la mesa.

—Harry, qué, Draco, por favor, esto es importante. Me disculpo si parezco enojado contigo. Esto podría marcar la diferencia. Si los doctores supieran lo que realmente sucedió...

Draco gimió. —No puedes expulsarlo. Prométemelo.

Severus se frotó la cara con la mano. —No tengo intención de hacer tal cosa—, murmuró. —Pero necesito saber qué sucedió. Lo que realmente sucedió. Por favor.

Draco tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Después de toda su planificación, se había desmoronado porque no podía mantener su historia siempre igual. ¿Y si tío Severus tenía razón? ¿Qué pasaría si lo que Draco supiera pudiera ayudar a Harry? ¡Dios! Había esperado que cinco o diez minutos no marcaran la diferencia ¿La hacían? La culpa se deslizó en sus entrañas y lo hizo retorcerse.

—No llevé a Harry a dar un paseo. Él... lo hizo.

—Sigue.

—Nosotros, estábamos fuera. Blaise, Weasley y yo. Llegamos, eh, muy tarde. Harry y yo tuvimos una discusión esa noche y él se fue de... um... de donde estábamos.

—Sé todo sobre la casa de campo. No soy tan ignorante como parece que piensen los estudiantes. Sigue adelante.

—Er, de acuerdo. De todos modos, entramos y vimos que todas sus cosas estaban amontonadas en su cama. Había una nota.

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante, miedo reflejado en sus ojos. —¿Qué tipo de nota?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No de ese tipo. Era... decía que se iba de Wolsford. Se iba. Pensamos que se había escapado.

Severus se reclinó en su silla y parpadeó por unos momentos. —¿Que pasó después?

—Tenía una idea de a dónde había ido.

—Así que fueron a los establos.

—Sí. Empezamos allí. Vimos que Buckbeak no estaba y pensé que estaba tratando de llegar a la ciudad.

—¿Lo viste caer?

—No. Pero Buckbeak estaba cerca de donde Harry cayó y vi la roca. Me imagino que Buckbeak saltó y Harry no estaba listo para eso.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a los médicos?

—¿Qué importa cómo se cayó? ¿Y por qué iba a decirte que mi... que Harry había robado un caballo y se había escapado? Hubiera sido expulsado.

—Porque muerto o en un coma a largo plazo son mejores opciones, supongo.

Draco se levantó y apartó su silla. —¡Te odio! ¿Por qué dirías eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que lo quiero muerto? ¿Es eso? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo tan... tan horrible de mí? No sabes lo que es estar sentado aquí, preguntándote qué podrías haber hecho para evitar que esto ocurriera, ¡así que cierra la maldita boca!

—¡Tranquilo!— la pequeña anciana en el rincón se levantó, sorprendiendo tanto a Draco como a Severus. —Ya han atormentado a todos aquí con sus disputas. Dejen a esta pobre anciana en paz. Tú—, dijo señalando a Draco, —dile a tu padre que lo sientes. Los muchachos no deberían hablar de esa manera.

—Él no es...

La anciana hizo pequeños movimientos de pinchazo con sus agujas de tejer, mientras el tejido de punto se agitaba. —Ahora, muchacho.

Draco suspiró. —Er, lo siento—. Lanzó una mirada a la anciana. —No debería haber sido irrespetuoso. Pero tú...

—Ya es suficiente—, dijo la anciana, interrumpiendo a Draco. El rostro de Severus era demasiado petulante. Draco quería golpearlo.

—Sí, _hijo_ , siempre debes respetar a tus mayores—, dijo Severus.

—No hagas más grave el problema, jovencito—, dijo la anciana, señalando a Severus. —Ese chico tuyo parece realmente estresado. Pobre corderito. Y tú, solo estás mordiéndole como un lobo, listo para recoger sus míseros huesos. Te disculparás con el chico.

—Sí, _padre_ , discúlpate.

—Yo, me disculpo—. Severus no dijo nada más.

—Supongo que será suficiente. Ahora mantengan la voz baja—, dijo la anciana.

Draco y Severus no dijeron nada durante un buen rato. El clack-clack-clack de las agujas de tejer de la anciana era el único sonido en la habitación. Sorprendentemente, fue Severus quien habló primero.

—Sabía que ese caballo era un problema—, dijo en voz baja. —Le dije a Rubeus que no dejara que Harry pasara tanto tiempo con él. Por supuesto, pensó que podría montarlo. Debería haberlo visto venir. Debería haber tomado más precauciones. A ese peligroso animal nunca se le debió haber permitido estar en Wolsford. Debería haberlo llevado a otro lado. Debería haber hecho algo. Hablar con él.

Draco levantó la vista, sorprendido. Nunca había visto a su padrino tan derrotado. Tan asustado. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Harry significaba para él, que probablemente pensaba en Harry como un hijo. Draco extendió la mano y le apretó la mano, agradecido de que alguien más amara a Harry tanto como él, y se sintiera tan inútil e impotente como él.

—Va a estar bien. Tiene que estarlo—, dijo Draco.

—Será mejor, o voy a terminar el trabajo por él.

Draco resopló. —Estaré allí para ayudar, creo.

Severus hizo un ruido evasivo en la parte posterior de su garganta y buscó el periódico de la mañana. Le dio una sección a Draco y leyeron en silencio. Había un artículo sobre cómo las selvas sudamericanas estaban desapareciendo lentamente debido al cambio climático, y de repente Draco se preguntó cómo afectarían las heridas de Harry a su verano.

—¿Esto cambiará las cosas para cuando te vayas a Chile?

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Severus, mirando hacia arriba desde la sección de Negocios con una mirada perpleja en su rostro. —No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, supuse que no ibas a dejar que Harry viajara solo si todavía estaba vendado.

—Tu madre puede asegurarse de que llegue sano y salvo.

—¿Mamá va a Chile?

—¿Qué? No, ella n...— Severus hizo una pausa. —¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno, ¿no es allí donde vas a estar? ¿Para ese proyecto de verano? ¿Lo he entendido mal?

—No, estaré en Chile, junto con...— Severus hizo una pausa otra vez. —¿Harry te dijo que iría a Chile?

—Sí. Lo mencionó hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Está muy entusiasmado con eso, o lo estuvo. Pero creo que parte de eso es porque él... bueno, ya sabes. No quería volver con los Dursley. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto después las vacaciones de primavera. ¿Por qué?

La confusión desapareció de la cara de Severus. Sus hombros cayeron y juró por lo bajo.

—¿Tío Severus?

—Harry no va a ir a Chile.

—¿No va? Pero, ¿no vas a llevar asistentes, entonces?

—Harry no fue seleccionado. Se enteró la semana pasada. Supuse que te lo había mencionado.

Draco sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. —No, él no dijo nada. Yo solo, ¿qué va a pasar con a él ahora? No puede, no va a volver con...

—No, él no volverá. Había arreglado que él trabajara con uno de mis colegas la mayor parte del verano.

—Oh. Él, él tampoco lo mencionó.

—Él no lo sabía. No me dejó contarle. Estaba tan enojado después de la clase de ese día que me negué a hablar con él mientras él estaba así. Debería haber hablado con él. No debería haber dejado que me afectara así.

—Parece que ha estado enojado con todos nosotros.

—Harry es... Draco, ¿estás seguro de que quieres intentar algo con él? No se toma nada bien las cosas como éstas. Él no... no toma bien el rechazo, y si tú no estás seguro acerca de...

—Detente. No digas lo que creo que vas a decir—. Algo surgió en Draco. Se sentía crudo y lo quemó completamente. —No estoy seguro de muchas cosas, pero estoy absolutamente seguro de Harry. Y...yo lo amo—, anunció Draco.

La viejecita de la esquina suspiró. Draco giró la cabeza. —Sí, es correcto. Estoy enamorado de un chico, er, un hombre. Lo amo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco vio a Severus tratando de callarlo con cortantes movimientos de mano.

—Para esto—, siseó, pero Draco no le prestó atención.

—Es mi... mi novio, y cómo se atreve a mirarme como si hubiera algo de malo en eso—, le dijo Draco a la viejecita, su voz era el ágil y aristocrático acento que su padre había usado cuando hablaba con personas que estaban por debajo de ellos.

Dijo que amaba a Harry, había dicho que amaba a un hombre, y había querido decir cada palabra. El corazón de Draco latió tan salvajemente que pensó que saldría volando de su pecho.

—Más de eso otra vez, ¿eh? Cierra esa boca inteligente tuya—, dijo la viejecita. —No tiene nada que ver conmigo a quien amas, niño o niña, leo _Hello!_ [1]Sé lo que sucede hoy en día. Solo baja la voz. Me estás haciendo perder las puntadas con todos tus alocados comentarios e histeria. —Ella dijo, agitando su tejido de punto hacia Severus. —Mantén a ese hijo tuyo bajo control. Es evidente que tuvo un shock, mira qué pálido y qué flaco está, pero esa no es excusa. Los niños de hoy —, murmuró entre dientes antes de volver a tejer.

Los labios de Severus se arquearon a los lados. —Puedo ver por qué ustedes dos se gustan. Estallidos dramáticos, ánimos calientes. Es increíble que no se hayan matado entre ustedes.

—No me digas que no lo amo, porque lo hago—, dijo en voz alta, desafiando a la anciana a objetar. —Lo hago—, le dijo a su padrino.

Ahora que lo había dicho, quería que todos lo supieran. No podía creer que antes no hubiera querido que la gente lo supiera. Harry era... él era todo. ¿Cómo pudo haber negado eso por tanto tiempo?

—Draco, sé que crees que no puedo creer que conozcas el amor a los dieciséis años, pero lo hago. Sé que lo amas. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero el amor, ese primer sentimiento visceral, es simplemente la primera flor.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Dios, no puedo manejar una de tus analogías sobre plantas en este momento.

—Mantener el amor es algo mucho más difícil—, dijo Severus, haciendo caso omiso de Draco. —Especialmente a tu edad. Cualquier relación sería difícil, pero una con Harry será extraordinariamente complicada.

Draco resopló. —¿Crees que no sé eso? ¿Qué, crees que me siento en los hospitales, mirando tostadas por diversión? Sé exactamente cómo es una relación con Harry, lo estoy viviendo. En este momento. Y él está en esa habitación, y él no... no ha despertado y no sé si estará bien—. Su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

—Estará bien.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo con demasiada fuerza. —Solo deseo... no sé qué está pasando. Es como si no fuera real. Ni siquiera puedo verlo.

Escuchó a Severus suspirar, pero era un sonido suave, lleno de tristeza y comprensión.

—Por favor, solo dímelo otra vez. Dime qué le pasa. Dime que va a estar bien.

Severus frunció sus labios por un momento antes de comenzar con la letanía una vez más. —Si bien su lesión en la cabeza fue considerable y requirió una gran cantidad de puntos, no parece haber daño permanente. Los doctores no están preocupados por la pérdida de conocimiento aún. Realmente fue útil, porque significaba que la dislocación del hombro podía curarse sin necesidad de sedación, un procedimiento bárbaro, en realidad. Los resultados de sus pruebas fueron normales, su muñeca y su tobillo han sido vendados y puestos en hielo y su hombro inmovilizado, sus abrasiones y hematomas han sido atendidos, y su...

Y Severus continuó, detallando los tratamientos y las pruebas que Harry había pasado como lo había hecho cuatro veces. Draco cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras lo inundaran.

—

Harry estaba molesto. Estaba perfectamente contento de quedarse donde estaba, pero su cuerpo parecía tener otros planes.

Un sonido agudo, como si alguien le estuviera sacando algodón de las orejas. El olor a antiséptico y ese perfume familiar lo asaltaron. Pero fue el dolor lo que lo hizo tratar de retorcerse y volver a caer en la oscuridad. Gimió.

—Se está despertando nuevamente—, dijo alguien. La voz sonó tan fuerte. Harry trato de decirle a quien quiera que fuera que por una mierda se callara. Sin embargo, sus labios no se movieron como quería, y lo único que logró fue un fuerte gruñido y un alarido como el de un gato.

—Le dije que estaba sufriendo. ¡Exijo que le de medicamentos para el dolor!— dijo la voz, mientras unos cálidos dedos se aferraban a su mano y el suave cabello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

—Está bien, Harry. Vas a estar bien. Espera un poco más, me ocuparé de todo—, dijo la voz.

Sonaba como la voz de su madre, al menos cómo él imaginaba que sonaría. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con que su madre lo calmaba en medio de una fiebre o por una rodilla raspada? Trató de llamarla, trató de preguntarle si ella era su madre, pero no pudo. Agitado, se movió, tratando de acercarse a la voz, al cabello suave y los dedos cálidos.

—¿No ves que está sufriendo? ¿Por qué todos son tan sádicos?— la voz gritó, lastimando los oídos de Harry.

—No podemos darle ningún medicamento para el dolor hasta que esté despierto y alerta. Ha estado inconsciente desde que llegó y tiene una conmoción cerebral.

Esa era una voz nueva. Una que sonaba cansada y como si hubiera pronunciado el mismo discurso una y otra vez.

—Eso no es aceptable. Quiero hablar con el doctor Marshall en este momento.

Harry intentó decirles que dejaran de gritar. Seguramente sabían que estaban gritando. Solo quería volver a dormir. Pero ahora se sentía como si alguien le sacudiera la vida y le golpeara el hombro con un palo puntiagudo.

—¿Señor Potter? ¿Señor Potter? ¿Puede oírme?

Harry trató de alejar la mano, pero descubrió que no podía mover su brazo izquierdo. Y el poco movimiento que logró causó un dolor increíble. Gritó y trató de apartarse.

—Está a salvo, señor Potter. Vamos, ahora. Abra los ojos para mí—, dijo la segunda voz.

 _¡No! ¡No quiero!_ Se dijo a sí mismo, pero sus ojos se abrieron como si se lo hubieran ordenado.

—Ah, muy bien, querido. Eso es todo. Mantenlos abiertos para mí.

Harry quería golpearla. —Vete—, farfulló, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo e intentaran ignorar el dolor.

—Harry, es hora de despertar. Vamos, despierta por nosotros.

Volvió a oírse esa voz suave y el olor a perfume familiar. —¿Mamá?— Preguntó con voz ronca. Escuchó un ligero jadeo y sintió una mano rozar su cabello.

—Oh, mi amor. Ojalá lo fuera. Ojalá lo fuera—, dijo la voz.

—Duele.

—Te dije que necesita medicamentos para el dolor. Insisto en que se lo des ahora. ¿O tengo que llamar a mi querido amigo, el doctor Willshire, el médico jefe de este hospital? Esto es ridículo. Voy a traer al Snape, verá que esto se rectifica inmediatamente.

—Se lo daremos tan pronto como el médico entre y lo evalúe. Entiendo que éste es un momento difícil para usted y su familia, pero tenemos procedimientos a seguir, y están hechos para mantener a su hijo con vida.

Harry estaba confundido. ¿Era esta su madre? Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba como la señora Malfoy.

—Él no es...— Hubo una larga pausa y un apretón en su mano. —Sí, por supuesto. ¿Puede enviar traer al señor Snape? No quiero dejar a Harry solo.

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó acurrucarse más cerca, pero el dolor le impidió llegar demasiado lejos.

—Quédate con nosotros, Harry—, ladró la segunda voz. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan mala?

—Cansado—, se quejó. —Vete.

—Harry, abre los ojos y mírame. Mírame, Harry.

¿Por qué seguían diciendo su nombre? ¿Pensaban que él no sabía su nombre?

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué?— él gruñó, los ojos todavía cerrados y su lengua espesa.

—Abre los ojos. Abre los ojos, Harry.

Abrió los ojos otra vez. Vio a tres personas borrosas. Una mujer con lunares, la señora Malfoy, y un hombre con bata blanca.

—Bienvenido, Harry—, dijo el hombre.

—Deja de decir mi nombre—, dijo arrastrando las palabras.

El hombre se rio entre dientes. —Me alegra ver que no has perdido el espíritu.

Harry trató de darse la vuelta. Tal vez si se volviera todos desaparecerían y él podría volver a dormir. Podía volver al agradable sueño en el que su madre le besaba las mejillas y le sostenía la mano.

Apenas se había movido cuando el dolor explotó en su lado izquierdo. Gimió. Manos lo voltearon sobre su espalda y lo mantuvieron en su lugar. La señora Malfoy murmuró en su oído, pero él no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

El dolor, por horrible que fuera, logró agudizar su mente. Disolviendo el sueño.

Miró a su alrededor. Lunares, batas blancas, la señora Malfoy. Se pausó. ¿La señora Malfoy? ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? ¡Maldita sea! Estaba en el hospital. No había escapado. ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer bien? Harry cerró los ojos, deseando que todo desapareciera.

—Quédate con nosotros, Harry. Solo responde algunas preguntas y luego podemos darte algo para ayudarte con el dolor, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Asintió. Podía responder algunas preguntas si eso significaba el final del dolor.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ha-Harry Potter.

—Bien, y ¿en qué año naciste?

—1980.

—Muy bien, Harry—. El doctor levantó dos bolas, una roja y otra azul. —Con tu mano derecha, señala la bola azul.

Con cierta dificultad, levantó su brazo derecho y señaló con un dedo tembloroso la bola azul.

—Excelente—, dijo el médico antes de garabatear algo en su bloc. Se acercó a la cama y sacó una pequeña pluma. —Necesito revisar tus pupilas. Mara hacia arriba, por favor.

Harry lo hizo, tratando de no retorcerse cuando la luz brilló en sus ojos. —Brillante. Dime dónde duele.

Harry resistió el impulso de decirle que se jodiera, por muy poco. —Por todos lados—, dijo, sin importarle que sonara irritable y quejumbroso. Sin embargo, el doctor parecía que estaba esperando más explicaciones. —Mi cabeza, hombro... um, mi muñeca y mi tobillo. Y me duele respirar.

—Tuviste una caída bastante desagradable. Has estado inconsciente durante aproximadamente cinco horas.

Buckbeak. La caída. Alguien abrazándolo y pidiéndole que se quedara. Todo llegó corriendo en reversa.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué mi brazo está vendado?

—Tuviste una conmoción cerebral y te dislocaste el hombro. Tu muñeca tiene un esguince leve, al igual que tu tobillo. Te lastimaste algunas costillas y tienes algunas otras lesiones menores. Me atrevo a decir que estarás adolorido por bastante tiempo.

—Brillante.

El doctor se rio entre dientes. Parecía que podría tender la mano y hacer algo completamente extraño con el pelo de Harry. —Te mantendremos bajo observación esta noche y, dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas, es posible que puedas ir a casa mañana.

El pavor se asentó. Harry cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se filtraron por las esquinas.

—Así es, Harry—, dijo la señora Malfoy con demasiado brillo. —Volverás a casa. Con nosotros y Draco.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Él la miró en silenciosa pregunta. Ella asintió. —Todo está arreglado. Lo explicaré más tarde.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer preguntas, el doctor y la enfermera se acercaron a su cama. Notó por primera vez que tenía un tubo de intravenosa en su mano derecha.

El doctor le entregó dos jeringas grandes a la enfermera. —Mira si con uno es suficiente. Si no, dale el otro.

—Por supuesto, señor—, dijo la enfermera, mientras destapaba la jeringa y la inyectaba en la intravenosa de Harry.

Una sensación de calidez lo cubrió. El dolor palpitante comenzó a retroceder. Suspiró.

—Eso es todo, Harry. Esto te va a hacer sentir mejor. Te va a hacer dormir, pero está bien.

—Oh, ahora todo está bien—, farfulló, incluso cuando sus ojos se cerraron. Sintió que lo presionaban contra el colchón, el peso de sus miembros y el calor de las mantas. Le recordaba las noches pasadas detrás de cortinas cerradas y tardes tendido sobre la hierba caliente.

—¿Draco?— él llamó.

—Shh, lo verás cuando despiertes. Lo prometo.

La enfermera rio. —Es un verdadero alborotador. Te mantiene alerta, sospecho.

Harry sintió los dedos de la señora Malfoy atravesándole el cabello. Fue el sentimiento más encantador del mundo.

—No tienes idea—, dijo ella.

Harry se durmió.

—

Parecía tan pequeño envuelto en sábanas blancas y mantas en la gran cama de hospital. Los moretones y los arañazos destacaban contra su piel demasiado pálida. Ella planeó obtener algo de color en esas mejillas. ¿Quizás podrían pasar las tardes en el jardín? Si Harry se sentía a la altura, él podría jugar con ella. Tomarían el almuerzo en el quiosco y Draco se uniría a ellos. Bebería su té y miraría cómo sus muchachos se burlaban y se molestaban mutuamente con afecto tan evidente que la harían sonreír sin ningún motivo. Evitaría que Harry hiciera demasiado (siestas por la tarde todos los días, noches leyendo o viendo la tele) y lo llenaría de sus comidas favoritas. ¿Por qué los adolescentes eran tan ridículamente delgados?

Narcissa pensó. ¿Cuándo había llegado a amar a ese chico?

Ella arregló sus mantas, teniendo cuidado de evitar su tobillo derecho y el lado izquierdo, ambos fuertemente vendados. Ella volvió a tomar su mano, deseando poder retroceder en el tiempo y salvarlo, deseando poder volver a esa noche hace tantos años y cambiar todo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de ella y se cerró con un suave sonido.

—¿Cómo está?

—Se despertó. El doctor vino y le dieron medicamentos para el dolor. Ahora está durmiendo.

Oyó una fuerte inspiración, pero no iba a dejar que Severus la hiciera sentir culpable por haber guardado ese momento solo para ella. Él ya había tenido muchos momentos con Harry. Ese era suyo. Ella se armó de valor, esperando su respuesta.

Sintió el peso de la mano de Severus en su hombro. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo por un momento antes de soltarlo. Fue una pequeña muestra de afecto, una que Narcissa saboreó.

—¿Qué dijo el doctor?— Severus preguntó.

—Lo mantendrán en vigilancia toda noche y estará en observación por la mañana, pero es probable que mañana lo dejen ir.

—Bien. Draco es cada vez más insistente en ver a Harry.

—Me sorprende que no haya roto la puerta aún.

—No, pero declaró su amor por Harry a la sala de espera.

—¡No lo hizo!

—Oh, pero lo hizo. Nunca había visto algo tan extravagante y lleno de angustia adolescente en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué deben hacer que todo sea tan blanco y negro? ¿Por qué debe todo ser una declaración? ¿Una línea en la arena? ¿Un desafío de algún tipo?

—Son adolescentes, Severus, en la cúspide de la edad adulta. Alguna vez también fuiste así, ¿sabes?.

—Ciertamente no lo era. Nunca hice nada tan estúpido como declarar que era homosexual a una viejecita sentada en la esquina y haciendo tejido punto.

—No, pero defendiste mi honor cuando Lucius estaba en uno de _esos_ estados de ánimo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No te acuerdas? Estábamos en una fiesta de verano entre sexto y séptimo año y Lucius hizo un comentario inapropiado sobre mi vestido. Estabas tan indignado. Fue la única vez que vi color en tu cara. Algo sucedió y Lucius dijo algo más. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que saliste corriendo de la habitación, solo para reaparecer unos minutos después con un guante de lana. Lo golpeaste en la cara, si mal no recuerdo y lo retaste a un duelo. Alguien encontró dos escobas y ustedes dos se pusieron a golpearse el uno al otro.

—¡Se suponía que era un guante! Pero, por supuesto, los Smythwicks no tenían guantes de cuero en la puerta. ¿Quién guarda guantes de lana en el armario del pasillo en verano?

Narcissa no pudo evitar las risas y las carcajadas que brotaron de ella. Fue como liberar la tensión de una válvula. —¿Sabes que más recuerdo de esa fiesta?— Ella susurró.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Todo el mundo pensó que Lucius y tú nos estaban engañando, golpeándose el uno al otro con palos de escoba. ¿Te imaginas? Incluso Lucius pensó que era una gran broma.

—Sí, bueno, Lucius siempre pensó que todo era una gran broma. Ese era su mayor problema. Nunca tomaba en serio a nadie. Pensaba que todos estaban por debajo de él.

—Sin embargo, tú te lo tomaste en serio. No era una broma. Me defendiste. En ese momento me querías mucho y, cuando Draco nació, supe que ningún otro hombre podría ser su padrino. Has cuidado muy bien de él. Gracias.

Severus negó con la cabeza. —Era fácil de cuidar y te tenía a ti. Realmente nunca podría hacerle ningún daño. Pero Harry, no tenía a nadie y le fallé.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Él... no puedo hablar con él. Lo he intentado, a mi manera. Pero nada funciona. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Sabía que él estaba mal, pero nada funcionó. Él no se abrió ante mí. Y luego comenzó a portarse inexplicablemente grosero y me negué a hablar con él. Lo envié lejos. Lo rechacé, como esas personas miserables.

—¿Qué rayos? Severus, no puedes evitar que Harry y sus amigos sean adolescentes. Fue un accidente desafortunado. Sí, no debieron haber salido tarde, pero nosotros no debimos hacer la mitad de las cosas que hicimos cuando fuimos jóvenes.

—No fue un... ¡Estaba huyendo, Cissa! Cogió ese maldito caballo demoníaco e intentó huir.

Narcissa no podía creerlo. —¿Estás seguro?

—Draco encontró una nota. Él y sus amigos inventaron la historia de que habían salido y Harry resbaló.

—Pero sus heridas...

—Se cayó del caballo. Esa bestia salvaje nunca debería haber sido permitida en los terrenos de la escuela.

—Nos desharemos de ese caballo de inmediato. Y... y...— Narcissa se desinfló. —Esto es un desastre.

—Uno grande.

—Aún va a venir conmigo a casa. No volverá con esas personas horribles, incluso si no puede participar en ese programa que has organizado para él.

—Lo sé. Y todavía debería poder asistir.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? No lo entiendo.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Qué adulto lo ha protegido alguna vez? ¿En quién ha podido confiar?

Las palabras picaron. Narcissa miró hacia otro lado. —Gracias por eso.

—Cissa, eso no fue un insulto para ti. En todo caso, fue un insulto para los dos, para el mundo. Nadie lo ayudó.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Le dimos una nueva vida! Wolsford es una salida para él, una oportunidad para una vida normal con amigos y un futuro y esperanza.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que no va a volver a Wolsford? Me dijiste que sus notas eran excelentes, que había hecho amigos. ¿Vas a arrancarle todo eso? ¿Enviarlo a un colegio integral?

—¡Para!— Severus susurró furiosamente. —Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Lo metimos en un mundo para el que no estaba preparado y esperamos que prosperara. En su lugar, se las arregló -como siempre lo ha hecho- y utilizó todos los mismos trucos que antes. Y no nos dimos cuenta. Lo que estoy diciendo es que necesita aprender nuevas formas de abordar estos problemas.

—¿Qué estas sugiriendo?

—No lo sé, Cissa. Si lo supiera, no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar.

Durante un largo tiempo, los únicos sonidos fueron los zumbidos y pitidos de las máquinas en la habitación de Harry.

—¿Recuerdas a la hija de Trudy Tremaine, la difícil chica que fue testigo de ese espantoso ataque el año pasado?

—¿Qué hay con ella?

Narcissa se encogió de hombros. —Está en terapia ahora. Algún tipo de terapia por la culpabilidad de sobreviviente. Mimy dice que está ayudando. Tal vez Harry estaría bien con eso. Quiero decir con la terapia.

—Había pensado en eso.

—Podría concertar una cita, si eso quieres.

—Creo que sería sabio. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para él. Necesita más.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco. —Eres bastante dramático, ya sabes. ¿Y te preguntas de dónde lo aprendió Draco? Lo obtuvo de ti. Y de mí, supongo. Harry necesita más, sí, pero no porque hayas fallado de alguna manera. Necesita más porque esa horrible gente abusó de él toda su vida. Dioses, si tan solo yo...

—No podemos cambiar el pasado. Si pudiéramos, los dos hubiéramos hecho las cosas de manera diferente.

Narcissa asintió, sabiendo que estaban hablando sin conocer lo que Harry pensaba. —¿Ahora qué?

—Esperamos. Lo arreglamos. Avanzamos.

* * *

[1] Hello! es una revista Británica de chismes.


	30. Capítulo 30: Somos familia

Harry finalmente entendió lo que significaba esperar a que cayera el otro zapato. Había pensado que lo había entendido creciendo con tío Vernon, observando la cólera crecer, preguntándose cuándo se rompería la tensión. No había importado tanto porque Vernon era una repugnante pérdida de carne. Se había preocupado por Vernon una vez, tal vez, cuando todavía creía que merecía amor, antes de comprender cómo funcionaba el mundo.

Miró el reloj en la pared más alejada. Solo las siete de la mañana. Maldita sea.

Aún no había visto al profesor Snape ni a Draco. Se retorció ante la idea de lo enojado que estaría el profesor Snape. ¿Y qué había de Draco? Probablemente estaba tan disgustado con Harry que no iría a verlo en absoluto.

—Podrías ser dado de alta hoy, Harry—, dijo la alegre enfermera, sobresaltando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—Erm, ¿Disculpe?

La enfermera chasqueó la lengua mientras escribía algo en su tabla. —Pobre cordero, apuesto a que estás cansado. Sé que no es divertido que te pinchen y examinen toda la noche. Y estoy seguro de que te duelen los hombros. ¡Dios mío! Han pasado casi ocho horas desde la última vez que tomaste algún analgésico.

Harry asintió aturdido, sintiendo el dolor omnipresente en su hombro y su cabeza. Había rechazado el analgésico la última vez. Sin el dolor, no entendía por qué, se sentía culpable. Había hecho algo mal. No debía ser recompensado por eso.

—Te daremos algo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?— La enfermera no le dio a Harry la opción de negarse. —Conozco a los jóvenes. No luches si te produce somnolencia. Me atrevo a decir que podrías dormir un poco.

Harry asintió de nuevo, agradecido por cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar en el Profesor Snape y Draco.

—Allí está—, dijo ella, incluso cuando Harry sintió una suave tibieza que lo cubría, entorpeciendo el dolor. —Tu... bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que es, ¿tal vez tu tía?

Un miedo frío se apoderó de Harry, robando su aliento. ¿Tía Petunia? Él pensó.

—Tiene el cabello rubio más hermoso que haya visto. Apuesto a que es natural. ¿Lo es?

—¿Qué?— Harry graznó, su corazón todavía estaba acelerado.

La enfermera chasqueó la lengua otra vez. —Pobre cordero. Realmente estás cansado, ¿verdad? ¿El cabello de tu tía? ¿Narcissa, creo? ¿Es natural?

Harry miró a la enfermera, sin estar seguro de lo que ella quería o por qué le importaba si el cabello de la señora Malfoy era naturalmente rubio. Tal vez porque era tan pálido que parecía refractar la luz en lugar de simplemente reflejarla. Al final, él asintió.

Satisfecha, la enfermera le dio una sonrisa de dientes. Ella arrugó las almohadas, alisó su manta y le ajustó el pie y el brazo; en resumen, hizo todo lo que pudo para hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Mientras Harry se quedaba dormido, se preguntó por qué demonios haría algo así. ¿No sabía ella que trató de huir de la escuela? ¿Que fue su culpa que estuviera en el hospital? ¿Que había hecho un jodido desorden de su vida?

—

Eran las once y media. Aún faltan horas para que llegara el profesor Snape, dado que era el último día del trimestre. ¿Qué diría él? Más importante aún, ¿qué haría? ¿Y qué había de Draco? Seguramente ya debería haber visto a Draco. ¿Por qué no lo había visitado el fin de semana? ¿Por qué no se había sentado con Harry? Harry no había dormido en todo el día. La alarma subía y bajaba por su espina dorsal. ¿Draco lo estaba evitando? ¿Bueno, por qué no? ¿No haría él lo mismo? Maldita sea, lo había jodido todo por completo.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? Eso es, voy a llamar al médico.

—¡Espere!— Harry llamó, finalmente liberándose de su estupor.

La señora Malfoy se giró, una sonrisa nauseabundamente expectante en su rostro.

—Estoy bien. Quiero decir, yo... no necesito nada.

—Oh—, dijo la señora Malfoy, pareciendo un poco perdida. —Muy bien, entonces, ¿te gustaría un libro? Algunos de tus amigos de la escuela te trajeron algunas cosas.

—Erm... ¿Están aquí? ¿Está Draco aquí?

—No, lo siento. Tenían que regresar para el último día del trimestre. Draco debería estar aquí más tarde.

—Oh.

—¿Un libro, entonces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gustaría un libro? Puedo ordenarlo o encontrar uno para ti. ¿O un poco de jugo, quizás? La enfermera dijo que había guardado algunos de tus favoritos.

—Yo... No tiene que quedarse, ni nada.

—¿No me quieres aquí? Estoy segura de que puedo... Bueno, Draco y Severus llegarán pronto, solo pensé...

—No, quiero decir, lo que quise decir es que no debería sentir que tiene que quedarse. Quiero decir, no es necesario. Quedarse, quiero decir. A menos que quiera.

—Harry...

—Estoy bien. De verdad. No, erm, no se sienta obligada o algo así.

La señora Malfoy regresó a su lado de la cama (no había otra forma de describir su curiosa determinación) se sentó en la silla, tomó su mano libre con cuidado y lo miró a los ojos. Brillante. Bien entonces. Era hora de poner todo en orden

—Mire, señora Malfoy. Entiendo.

La señora Malfoy parpadeó, mirando perpleja. —¿Qué es lo que quieres...?

—Yo sé que no le gusto.

—¿Qué? Harry, tú no...

—Sé que no cree que soy lo suficientemente bueno para él. Especialmente después de lo que he hecho.

—Detente ahora mis...

—Quiero decir, es por eso que no me invitaron a pasar con ustedes las vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de la señora Malfoy se suavizaron. Ella parecía que podría llorar. Dios. Harry esperaba no llorara.

—Oh, Harry. ¿Todos los adolescentes son tan tontos como tú?

—¿Qué?

—Rayos. Lo son. Creo que es un rasgo obligatorio para todos los hombres jóvenes. Los hombres jóvenes, bueno, los mayores, también, son terriblemente tontos.

—¿Pero que mierd...?

—Lenguaje—. La señora Malfoy le dirigió esa dura mirada suya, la que solía hacer que se estremeciera cuando descubría que él y Draco estaban haciendo travesuras. —Ahora. Vamos a poner todo en orden. Voy a hablar, y tú vas a escuchar, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió.

—Me importas mucho, estoy muy emocionado de que tú y Draco se hayan encontrado. En cuanto a las vacaciones de primavera, sabía que debías permanecer en la escuela por una infracción disciplinaria—. Hubo esa mirada dura de nuevo. —Dudé en serio que hubieras hablado de ello con Draco y, en un esfuerzo por ahorrarte un poco de vergüenza, Severus y yo pensamos que era inteligente que Draco y yo hiciéramos un viaje familiar juntos. ¿Entiendes?

Harry asintió de nuevo, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

La señora Malfoy extendió la mano y alisó su cabello. —Eres un joven maravilloso, uno al que he llegado a pensar como parte de mi familia. Y por eso, estoy aún más triste por cómo te hice daño hace tantos años. Lo siento mucho.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, seguro de que su rostro estaba de un color rojo llameante. Dios, ¿no podían simplemente hacer eso sin las confesiones deprimentes? —Está bien. No fue un gran problema ni nada.

—Pero lo fue. Me pregunto si estarías aquí, en el hospital, si hubiera hecho lo correcto entonces.

—Basta. Solo, no quiero hablar de esto. Ya está hecho.

Harry miró hacia otro lado y miró por la ventana. Escuchó a la señora Malfoy suspirar. Una silla raspó el piso.

—Bueno—, comenzó la señora Malfoy. —Voy a llenar tus recetas. El médico dijo que probablemente te dejen en libertad esta noche.

Harry escuchó la puerta abrirse y el arrepentimiento se precipitó a través de él.

—¡Señora Malfoy, espere!

La señora Malfoy se giró, su expresión cuestionando.

—Yo... yo...

—Shh. Duerme un poco. Es un largo viaje a casa y me gustaría que estés tan descansado como sea posible.

Harry asintió.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Ella sonrió y se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

—

Harry miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro y media. La última clase de botánica había terminado hacía casi una hora. El profesor Snape podría haber dejado la escuela hacía media hora. Sin duda, Draco estaba con él. Su última clase terminaba más temprano ese día, por lo que no desaceleraría a Snape. Harry estimó que tardarían casi veinte minutos en llegar a la ciudad. Estacionar en el medio del día podía ser complicado, pero una vez hecho, probablemente solo les tomaría unos minutos entrar al hospital, preguntar por su piso y llegar. El Profesor Snape podría irrumpir por la puerta en cualquier momento... en cualquier momento, ahora. Harry se preparó.

Casi quince minutos después, y como si el destino hubiera adivinado la señal, la puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió. Con el preciso clic de los zapatos de vestir pulidos contra el suelo, Harry se armó de valor para pelear.

—Señor Potter—, dijo Snape asintiendo.

—Profesor Snape.

Los saludos iniciales habían sido intercambiados. Ahora era una simple cuestión de tomar un lugar. En Vernon rara vez había observado las sutilezas de un caballero en un duelo, por lo que Harry estaba listo para cualquier astuto truco que Snape pudiera usar.

Snape lo miró por un largo tiempo, como midiendo sus debilidades, antes de girarse y mirar por la ventana.

—Tu proyecto final fue muy bueno. No obtuviste calificaciones perfectas, pero aun así loables—, dijo en un suave murmullo.

No era la situación inicial que Harry había esperado. —Erm, gracias—, dijo con cautela, sus ojos disparándose hacia la puerta y mirando el tubo intravenosa todavía en su brazo.

—Draco tuvo la amabilidad de entregar tu diario. El señor Longbottom atendió tu experimento una vez que se enteró de que estabas en el hospital.

Harry se ruborizó de vergüenza. Entonces, Snape estaba yendo por la ruta de la humillación, ¿verdad? Harry estaba listo para eso. —Gracias por decírmelo. Tendré que enviarle una nota—, dijo, complacido con su sarcasmo venenoso.

A Snape no le gustaría eso ni un poco. Harry esperó, listo para que ese maldito zapato dejara de colgar sobre su cabeza. Pero no obtuvo más que la mandíbula apretada de Snape.

—Las notas de agradecimiento serían apropiadas, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Tiene la dirección del Sr. Longbottom?— Preguntó Snape.

—No.

—Me aseguraré de que la obtengas.

Harry no dijo nada a cambio.

Snape frunció sus labios en una delgada línea. —¿Te han cuidado bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Profesor, no sabía que le importaba.

—Responda la pregunta, Potter.

—No.

—¿Qué? ¿Te estás negando a responder mí...?

—Te di mi respuesta. No.

Snape inhaló bruscamente y apretó los puños.

—¿Debo entender que no has sido bien atendido, pero tampoco tienes ningún dolor?

Harry sonrió. —No.

Snape giró y se adelantó. Harry se presionó sobre el colchón, negándose a dejar que su expresión suave cambiara en lo más mínimo.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. Estos juegos no funcionarán. Ya no.

—¿Qué juegos, profesor? No sé de lo que está hablando.

—Potter—, gruñó Snape en advertencia.

Harry se puso su cara 'irritantemente inocente'. Vernon amaba esa. —Lo siento, señor. Solo estoy tratando de responder sus preguntas. ¿Las he entendido mal?

—Ahórratelo, sabes exactamente lo que estás haciendo.

Snape lo miró especulativamente por un momento antes de avanzar.

—Dime, Potter, ¿no te importa casi haber muerto?

—Por favor. Yo no...

—Deberías haber visto a Draco. Abrumado con la pena. Estaba seguro de que estabas muerto.

—¿Draco? Pero... no lo he visto... Él no ha estado...

—Te encontró. Tumbado al pie de una colina, inconsciente, sangrando.

Las palabras atravesaron a Harry, cortando sus desgastadas defensas. Su rostro se contorsionó, gruñendo, —Oh, vamos. Así que me caí y me golpee un poco. ¿Y qué?

—Un poco... ¿ha escapado a tu atención dónde estás? ¿No sabes lo que significan estas paredes blancas, y las máquinas y los vendajes? Tal vez la decisión del médico de darte de alta sea apresurada. Claramente, tu cerebro todavía está confundido.

—Y tú eres un viejo cabrón que necesita echar un polvo—, soltó Harry, su ira aguda y desesperada por pinchar todo lo que pudiera.

—Estás desesperado, si crees que eso me herirá. No pensé que estaría cavando las profundidades de tu cobardía tan pronto en la conversación.

—¡No soy un cobarde!

—No estoy de acuerdo,— dijo Snape, su rostro relajado, sus ojos iluminados con lo que parecía ser la victoria para Harry. —Creo que eres el mayor cobarde que ha tenido la desgracia de conocer.

—¡No lo soy!— Gritó Harry, sabiendo -sin importarle- que dejaría que todo se le fuera demasiado de las manos, que estaba atacando ciegamente y que Snape estaba haciendo paradas precisas.

—Las cosas se pusieron difíciles, así que huiste. Pusiste a tus amigos en un peligro terrible, te expusiste a un peligro aún mayor, y aquí estás, en muy mal estado en una cama de hospital, jugando juegos inmaduros, lanzando maldiciones juveniles y débiles a tu maestro porque tienes miedo de admitir que tienes miedo y que necesitas ayuda. Ese es el epítome de la cobardía.

—No sabes nada de mí. Tú eres el maldito cobarde. Eres un desperdicio. Día adentro y afuera con nada más que plantas, ni siquiera puedes ver cuando una mujer te quiere, o tal vez lo haces pero eres demasiado cobarde para hacer una maldita cosa al respecto.

—Si no hubiera sabido que eras un adolescente hormonal antes, lo sé ahora. Crees que todo gira en torno al sexo.

—Pienso que ni siquiera sabrías qué hacer con una mujer, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que no sabes nada sobre...

—¡Suficiente!— El Profesor Snape cargó hacia adelante, su rostro retorcido con rabia asesina. Eso era. Eso era lo que Harry había estado esperando. —¡Ni una palabra más!— Snape siseó, alzándose sobre Harry. —Otra palabra, y yo...

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme?— Harry se inclinó hacia delante y sacó su mandíbula cuando Snape retrocedió, arqueando las cejas con sorpresa. —Adelante, golpéame y termina con esto.

Harry cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

—Harry...

—Puedo soportarlo. ¡Te mostraré que no soy un jodido cobarde! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Adelante!— Harry gritó.

El Profesor Snape permaneció impasible. No dijo una palabra mientras daba un paso atrás y se cruzaba de brazos. Miró a Harry como si fuera un cachorrito triste que necesitaba una buena comida y una cálida manta. Snape se apiadaba de él. Lo compadecía.

Y el otro zapato cayó.

—¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?— Harry se burló, desesperado por recuperar el equilibrio.

El Profesor Snape se abalanzó hacia adelante y agarró el hombro derecho de Harry. Harry jadeó sorprendido.

—Nunca te golpearé, y no dejaré que alguien más lo haga si puedo evitarlo. Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas...

—Pero...

—Nunca te golpearé...

—Sí, lo harás. Ya lo verás. Yo...

—¡Escúchame, idiota!

Harry esperaba que los dedos de Snape se clavaran en su hombro, apretando dolorosamente. En su lugar, se deslizaron hasta la nuca de Harry, ahuecando suavemente su cabeza, casi acunándola.

—No podría estar más enojado contigo de lo que estoy ahora. ¡Has robado un caballo! ¿No entiendes que cometiste un crimen? Y lo peor es que trataste de huir de la escuela, casi te matan en el proceso. Estoy tan enojado contigo que no me gustaría nada más que sacudirte hasta que el sentido común caiga del cielo y se filtre en tu cerebro...

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, eres como é...

—¡No te atrevas a compararme con esa repugnante pila de carne! Nunca te pegaré. No te voy a matar de hambre. No te correré de casa sin nada porque eres un adolescente idiota y un humano. Nadie hará nunca esas cosas de nuevo, si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

—Pero...

—No, Harry. No. Nunca más...

—Pero...

—Nunca más...

—Pero yo-yo robé un caballo, y escapé, y yo... ¿quién pagará por todo eso? ¿Cómo es posible que tú... qué alguien...? Yo solo... ¡No lo entiendo!

—Harry...

—Y-yo... Se supone que debo ser castigado. No es gran cosa, ya sabes. Ni siquiera duele la mayor parte del tiempo. No mucho. Y luego se acabó. Y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. Pero yo no... No entiendo lo que quieres.

—Harry...

—Haré lo que quieras. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Solo, por favor no me envíes de vuelta con ellos. Sé que es hacia donde me dirigía. Yo solo... por favor, no allí. Yo...

—¡Harry, detente!

El Profesor Snape se sentó en la silla de plástico duro al lado de la cama de Harry. —Quiero que me escuches. No volverás a los Dursley. Tengo... He arreglado cosas para ti.

—Pero Chile...

—No me vuelvas a interrumpir, ¿está claro?

Harry asintió.

—No eras la mejor opción para Chile.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada en los ojos del Profesor Snape, la que gritaba que no se atreviera a hacerlo, hizo que la cerrara al instante.

—Chile no era la oportunidad adecuada para ti. Hice los arreglos para que trabajaras con uno de mis colegas que está haciendo un trabajo experimental en su laboratorio cerca de Londres, lo que te permite vivir con Draco y Narcissa, pero recibir el enriquecimiento y hacer los contactos que necesitarás si continúas en este curso de estudio.

Aturdido, la boca de Harry se abrió y sus cejas se elevaron.

—Lo siento. Debería haberte dicho antes, pero no estuvo completamente organizado hasta la semana pasada y tu comportamiento exasperante en mi clase no me dio la oportunidad de decírtelo.

—Pero...

—Eso no excusa el hecho de que te dejé irte enfadado por días sin decírtelo.

Harry suspiró, de repente sintiéndose exhausto y con dolor de cabeza. Él nunca entendería ese mundo. —Está bien.

—No, no. Debería haberte dicho algo. Sin embargo, eso no excusa lo que hiciste, lo que has hecho. Estás fuera de control y debe haber consecuencias por tus acciones. ¿Entiendes?

Harry asintió y miró hacia otro lado. De acuerdo, entonces Snape no iba a golpearlo. Pero él sería expulsado, y ¿a dónde iría?

—Voy a ser expulsado, entonces. ¿A dónde exactamente me vas a enviar?

El Profesor Snape parecía cansado. —No vas a ser expulsado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir... ¿Cómo es posible? No entiendo.

—Sé que no. Eso es parte del problema.

—¿Qué?

El Profesor Snape suspiró y se levantó, nuevamente mirando por la ventana.

—No serás expulsado. A pesar de tus problemas disciplinarios, tus notas fueron respetables.

—¿Respetables?

—Sí. Otros podrían decir que fueron bastante buenas. Fantásticas, si fueras Narcissa.

Harry bufó.

—Lo has hecho bien en Wolsford, académicamente, y ni yo ni el director tenemos la intención de expulsarte voluntariamente. Sin embargo, hay condiciones para tu regreso en septiembre. Primero, una vez que hayas sanado, comenzarás clases de equitación reales, tres días a la semana.

—¿Qué? No, gracias. Si nunca vuelvo a montar a caballo, será demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué le dio la impresión de que tenía derecho a discutir los términos de su aceptación de vuelta?

—YO...

—Ninguna. Otra. Palabra.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, su cara enrojecida por la vergüenza.

—Vas a volver a montar a caballo y aprenderás a manejarlos apropiadamente. Lo más importante es que vas a aprender a caer para que, con suerte, nunca más vuelva a suceder algo así. ¿Me entiendes?

Harry asintió, sorprendido por la forma en que la voz del Profesor Snape casi se quebró al final.

—Bien. El próximo trimestre limpiarás los puestos todas las noches. No montarás a caballo a menos que estés acompañado por mí o el señor Hagrid y solo por una hora cada dos semanas.

—¿Qué hay de Buck...?

—Debido a sus acciones, Buckbeak ha sido expulsado de la escuela.

—No pueden matar...

—¡Tranquilo! No dije nada sobre matarlo. Pero claramente no pertenece a una escuela. Especialmente una que considera apropiado dar libertad a los adolescentes sobre los establos. Lo que me recuerda que se te pedirá que devuelvas tu llave y te disculpes formalmente con el señor Hagrid. En persona.

—Pero escribí una cart...

—En. Persona. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió.

El Profesor Snape parecía tener problemas con qué más decir. Siguió abriendo la boca y cerrándola, apretando su mandíbula cada vez.

—¿Profesor Snape?

Como si no hubiera escuchado la indicación de Harry, el Profesor Snape continuó. —Y, finalmente, asistirás a sesiones semanales de terapia y, tal vez, a sesiones adicionales de terapia grupal a partir de la próxima semana. Continuarán hasta que ya no las considere necesarias.

—No necesito terapias. Solo necesito que los adultos en mi vida me digan qué demonios sucede de vez en cuando.

—No me hablarás de esa manera y sí, asistirás a terapia si quieres asistir a Wolsford el próximo trimestre.

—Pero...

—No. Tú... yo sé que no lo ves, que no lo entiendes, pero lo que te hicieron los Dursley... se... queda contigo, mucho después de que pienses que lo has vencido, de que los vencieras. Nunca te dejará, Harry. Y no estás creciendo con ello, estás lidiando. Yo... nosotros queremos que seas capaz de hacer algo más que hacerle frente.

—Ya está hecho. Ya pasó. No quiero hablar de eso.

—No ha terminado. Tu estadía aquí, lo que dijiste antes, es una prueba de ello. Y, francamente, esto no está a discusión. Irás. Hablarás. Escucharás. Y lo aprovecharás al máximo.

—¿Y si no?

—Entonces me lavo las manos. No continuaré ayudando a alguien que se niega a ayudarse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué?— Harry lloriqueó.

—No te equivoques, Harry. Yo...me preocupo profundamente por ti, pero no voy a esperar y ver cómo te destruyes por tu orgullo.

—No eres mi padre. ¡No puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones por mí!

El Profesor Snape cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. —No. No lo soy. Pero si tú, si fueras mi hijo... yo haría lo mismo.

Un gran baño de calor inundó a Harry, haciéndolo querer llorar, gritar de alegría y reírse todo al mismo tiempo. Él no lo entendía. Pero tal vez... tal vez era hora de empezar a aprender a entender. Tal vez quería entender por qué la señora Malfoy quería rellenar sus almohadas y por qué las enfermeras eran tan alegres con él y por qué Draco le sonreía de esa manera que hacía que sus entrañas se volvieran pegajosas. Y por qué los ojos del Profesor Snape le suplicaban que accediera a la terapia.

Harry suspiró. —Sí. Está bien. Bien.

El Profesor Snape asintió una vez, sus ojos brillando con algo más que Harry quería entender. —Buen chico—, dijo con esa voz suave y retumbante que usaba cuando estaba contento.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Oh, discúlpeme—, dijo la enfermera. —Venía a ver cómo estaba Harry y comenzar a prepararlo para el alta.

El Profesor Snape asintió. —Acabábamos de terminar—. Se giró hacia Harry y deslizó su mano detrás de su cuello y apretó suavemente. —Tienes la capacidad de enorgullecer a cualquier padre, Harry. Cualquier padre.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, el Profesor Snape se escabulló y se fue.

La enfermera habló sobre cuánto tardaba en firmarse el alta y lo mucho que estaba deseando que llegara el verano. Harry asintió cuando fue apropiado, dijo unas palabras que nunca recordaría, todo el tiempo pensando en lo que el Profesor Snape había dicho.

—

Draco miró hacia la puerta. Sabía que podía entrar. De hecho, supuso que su madre y su padrino se demoraban en el pasillo, discutiendo 'cosas' en un esfuerzo por darle un tiempo a solas con Harry. Se había vuelto loco por la espera. Y ahora que podía ver a Harry, no estaba seguro de qué hacer o decir.

Las voces en el corredor lo sobresaltaron. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su madre lanzando miradas extrañas en su dirección, sin duda preguntándose por qué aún no había entrado. Draco se preguntó acerca de eso él mismo. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que sintió fue alivio absoluto. Harry estaba despierto y mirando por la pequeña ventana. Estaba vivo.

—¿Harry?

Harry se giró. —Hola.

—Hola.

Draco miró a Harry, catalogando la suave sonrisa que estaba en desacuerdo con sus ojos ansiosos. Dios, Harry estaba pálido. Y su cabeza estaba vendada, su brazo en una honda ajustada, y su otra muñeca envuelta. Había máquinas pitando y soportes intravenosa y de repente la realidad de la situación le vino encima.

Harry se había escapado. Harry había intentado montar un caballo demasiado para él y casi lo mataron.

Draco estaba enojado. Cargó hacia adelante. —¿Qué mierda creías que estabas haciendo?

La suave sonrisa desapareció, los ansiosos ojos se cerraron. Harry comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado.

—¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a evadirme! No de nuevo, ya no.

—No necesito...

—¿No lo entiendes? Podrías haber muerto. Podrías estar en coma. ¡Podrías haber quedado paralítico!

—Fue solo una caí...

—No fue solo una caída, idiota! Estabas... Dios, Harry, estabas inconsciente. Estabas sangrando por todas partes. Tenías tanto frío. Pensé... ¡Joder! Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan malditamente estúpido.

—Tú y el Profesor Snape planearon esto, o algo así? Dios, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento?

—Cuando te encontré, al pie de esa colina, ese maldito caballo deambulando, pensé... estaba seguro de que estabas muerto.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. —No seas un idiota dramático. Estoy bien.

—¿Llamas a esto bien? ¿Vendado, magullado y en reposo en cama por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo? ¿Eso es estar bien?

—Mira, dije que lo sentía. Si eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, entonces... entonces...— Harry se desplomó y cerró los ojos, destacando un prominente pliegue en su frente. —No sé lo que quieres de mí—, dijo en voz baja y cansada. —He intentado una y otra vez ser lo que quieres, pero ni siquiera sé qué es eso—. Harry volvió la cabeza y se alejó de Draco. —Estoy cansado. Vete.

Draco no se movió. No iba a dejar que Harry lo apartara de nuevo.

Harry volteó y le sonrió a Draco como lo hizo cuando Draco apareció en la puerta de su casa un año atrás, exigiendo que lo dejara entrar.

—¿No me oíste? ¡Dije que te vayas!

—Te escuché. Puedes seguir gritando, pero no me iré. No esta vez—. Draco escaneó la habitación. —Sin vasos de cristal. Eso es bueno—, se dijo a sí mismo.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. —¿Por qué querrías quedarte?

Draco lo tomó como una invitación para sentarse. —¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? ¿La primera vez que te conocí?

—Sí. Estuviste fisgoneando en el jardín trasero de los Dursley, espiándome.

—¡No estaba espiando! Estaba observando. Averiguando si valía la pena conocerte.

—Ojalá hubieras tomado una decisión diferente, ¿no?

—Dios, no puedes... maldita sea, Harry. No. No es eso. Creo que te quería incluso entonces.

—Oh, _Kinky_.

—¡Cállate y escúchame sin toda esta mierda defensiva!

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y pareció encogerse hasta que la cama lo tragó entero. Se parecía mucho al pequeño león que Draco había conocido todos aquellos años atrás: partes iguales de valentía y miedo, enormes secretos enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser.

—No eras como ellos, los Dursley. Eso es lo que más me gustó de ti. Tú eras... tarareaste esa pequeña canción mientras trabajas, hablaste con las mariposas y de vez en cuando, dejaste a un lado esa máscara. Cuando sucedió, casi me olvidé de respirar. Todo lo que he visto durante meses es esa máscara, y la odio.

—Draco...

—No, no he terminado. No sé, no sé por qué, lo siento. Lo siento por lo sea que te haya hecho hacer algo tan estúpido. Lo siento por no haber salido del closet, por no haber tirado a McLaggen sobre su culo gordo, por no enseñarte a montar apropiadamente. Lo siento por todo, pero por favor no me apartes. Dime cómo solucionarlo. Por favor.

—¡No fue tu culpa! Fui yo, yo solo... yo no... Es demasiado difícil, demasiado, también...

Y cuanto más continuaba Harry, más Draco sabía lo que quería decirle. Pero las palabras eran muy difíciles. Sonaría como un loco. Harry se reiría de él o lo señalaría y miraría como si fuera un fenómeno.

—¡No hay nada que arreglar! Es solo... No pertenezco allí. Contigo. Con alguno de ustedes. Yo solo...

—Te amo.

La boca de Harry se abrió. El corazón de Draco martilleó. Oh Dios, oh Dios. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije... dije...— Vamos hombre. ¡Estás hecho de material más duro que esto! —Dije que te amo—. Draco bufó. —Tal vez deberíamos hacer que el doctor verifique tu audición.

Draco se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue decirlo la segunda vez, sorprendido de lo mucho que lo decía en serio.

—No tienes que decir...

—¡Idiota! Soy Draco Malfoy. No digo cosas que no quiera decir, Potter. ¿O lo olvidaste?

Harry tenía la expresión más desconcertada en su rostro que Draco había visto alguna vez. —Erm, no. No lo olvidé.

—Muy bien —. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Cómo se suponía que Draco continuaría la charla después de eso? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Debía besarlo? ¿Debía acariciarlo, o algo así? No, Harry nunca aceptaría ninguna de esas opciones. —Erm, es probable que necesites vestirte o algo así.

—Probablemente debería. Sí.

—Realmente lo digo en serio. Esto no es... Realmente lo digo en serio.

Harry se sonrojó un poco de un color rojo que Draco estaba seguro de que la naturaleza nunca había visto. Él agachó la cabeza. —Sí. Lo entiendo.

—Bueno, eh... sí, bueno, bueno. Mientras eso esté claro.

—Yo no...— Harry se mordió el labio y miró a Draco. —Yo-yo... Yo también—. Harry sonrió suavemente, inmediatamente volteó su cabeza.

Fue como ver a Harry ese día persiguiendo a la mariposa por el jardín trasero de los Dursley. Draco no podía respirar por la alegría exultante alojada en su garganta. —Brillante.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Un suave silencio cayó entre ellos, pero no fue algo inoportuno. Le dio a Draco la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que acababa de decirle a Harry que lo amaba y que Harry, a su manera, le había correspondido. ¿Cómo era posible que la gente pasase el día sintiéndose tan mareada? Alzó la vista y vio los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de Harry. Con todas las sinceras confesiones, casi había olvidado que Harry todavía estaba bastante herido. Una protección que no había sentido en mucho tiempo se levantó dentro de él. Harry, decidió Draco, era su peor enemigo. Draco tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Todos tendrían.

—Así que, eh, volveré. Más tarde. Cuando mamá y yo vayamos a recogerte. Tiene una habitación preparada para ti, la ha decorado por años. No está mal. Más bonita que la mía, creo. Mamá... bueno, ya sabes, mamá, ella se va un poco por la borda.

Harry se rio, suavemente. —Sí.

Draco se levantó y le dio a Harry un suave beso. —Nos vemos más tarde.

Harry hizo un sonido adorable en la parte posterior de su garganta.

¡Oh Dios mío! Estaba escuchando sonidos adorables ahora que le había dicho a Harry que lo amaba. ¡Se había convertido en un bobo enamorado!

Harry acomodó su rostro un poco más cerca de Draco y lo besó.

Bueno, eso estaba bien, entonces. Harry también era un bobo enamorado. Draco sonrió y besó a Harry otra vez.

—

—Tus documentos de alta están en orden—, dijo la enfermera mientras retiraba la vía intravenosa de Harry y le vendaba el brazo.

Harry asintió. _Draco me ama_.

—Tendrás que tener cuidado con ese tobillo y ni siquiera pienses en quitar ese cabestrillo hasta que el médico diga lo contrario.

Harry asintió de nuevo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

—Estarás en reposo en cama por un tiempo. Conozco a los muchachos, crees que salir del hospital es una licencia para correr como si nada hubiera sucedido. Será mejor que no te vea haciéndolo.

Harry hizo un ruido en el fondo de su garganta, algo que sonaba vagamente como un acuerdo, mientras pensaba en la forma en que Draco lo había besado tan posesivamente. A Harry normalmente no le gustaba eso, pero se sentía bien que lo desearan.

—¿Harry?— La enfermera suspiró. Por qué, Harry no tenía idea. —Sí. Y aquí dice que solo puedes usar pantalones de pijama rosa y que debes contestar todas las preguntas con una canción. Ah, y no dudes en ignorar al elefante bailarín de ballet que seguramente visitará.

—Erm, ¿qué? ¿Elefantes?— Preguntó Harry, apartándose de sus pensamientos sobre Draco. Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en un completo idiota enamorado.

La enfermera rio. —Tu mente está a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Tenía que hacer algo para traerte de vuelta.

—Oh. Correcto. Erm, lo siento. Solo... lo-lo siento.

—No es necesario que lo expliques. Es hora de que te vayas. Tenemos una linda silla de ruedas con tu nombre escrito por todas partes.

Harry gimió. —¿No puedo simplemente... no sé, caminar o algo así?

La risa de respuesta y la expresión incrédula de la enfermera le dijeron a Harry exactamente lo que pensaba de esa idea.

—Oh, bien—, se quejó, saltando de la cama y agradecido en secreto por no tener que dar algunos pasos vacilantes para llegar a la silla de ruedas.

—Es solo por un momento—, dijo mientras lo sacaba de la habitación.

La señora Malfoy, Draco y el Profesor Snape lo estaban esperando en el pasillo, sus caras expectantes y felices de verlo. Era como siempre había imaginado que sería una familia perfecta.

Harry supuso que tenía una de esas ahora.


	31. Capítulo 31: Los cuentos de la piedra

Harry miró hacia el jardín trasero de los Malfoy, su diario terminado por el día. Los arces japoneses brillaban como fuego en la luz del sol menguante. Habían crecido bastante en el transcurso de un año, obviamente bien cuidados. El orgullo se hinchó dentro de él. Él había plantado esos árboles. Él les había dado un hogar.

Pasó los dedos por la suave hierba del verano. Llegó un nuevo brote, su verde brillante y translúcido. Siempre se sintió pequeño ante los brotes que empujaban hacia arriba a través de la Tierra, luchando por la supervivencia antes de florecer en una belleza poco común. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el nuevo brote suavemente, dándole la bienvenida a la vida con silenciosa reverencia.

Pero era su enmarañado jazmín silvestre que se arrastraba a lo largo de la valla lateral lo que le tenía mirando con atención; su ondulación inminente hipnotizante, su aroma recuerdos de muchas noches silenciosas. A primera vista, estaban completamente fuera de sintonía con el resto del jardín, pero su infalible y confiada expansión no podía ser ignorada. La señora Malfoy casi la había cortado, pero Harry la detuvo, pidiéndole que le permitiera quedarse. Que lo hiciera sin preguntar lo mucho que significaba para él.

Una mano se arrastró por su hombro y unos labios le besaron la parte posterior del cuello. Él levantó la vista.

—¿Terminaste por hoy?— Draco preguntó.

Harry asintió.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí a hacerlo? Está tan oscuro. ¿Cómo puedes ver para escribir?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Es familiar. Me recuerda a mi pequeño jardín. El de antes.

—Lo recuerdo—, murmuró Draco. —No hay ninguna de esas enormes flores blancas aquí. Debes decirle a mamá que quieres plantar algunas. Se verían bien en este pequeño rincón, especialmente con el jazmín corriendo por la valla.

—Me sorprende que hayas notado lo que era—, dijo Harry sin sarcasmo.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno, tengo que saber algo sobre todo esto, ¿no es así? De lo contrario, me aburriría hasta las lágrimas todos los días en el almuerzo. Por qué mamá insiste en que almorcemos en el quiosco, nunca lo sabré. No hay bichos y cosas voladoras en la casa.

Harry rio. —Creo que tiene esta visión de cómo quiere que las cosas sean entre nosotros. Tengo miedo de preguntarle qué es, sin embargo. Me temo que uno de nosotros podría terminar en una bata rosada con un niño en la cadera.

—Ni siquiera bromees sobre cosas así—, dijo Draco. Bajó la vista al diario. —¿Eso ayuda?

—No sé. Parece estúpido. Ni siquiera me dijo qué escribir. Solo dijo que tenía que escribir todos los días. No hablo de nada importante ni de nada.

Draco se encogió de hombros cuando se unió a Harry en la hierba. —No puede ser tan malo. El doctor Westbourne debe saber de lo que está hablando. Después de todo, trabaja con jóvenes problemáticos para ganarse la vida—, dijo Draco con un acento tonto y afectado.

Harry miró a Draco y sonrió. —Tienes razón. Y hablando de jóvenes con problemas, este diario es la oportunidad perfecta para relatar tu batalla mortal contra la amenaza de la jardinería, el que no debe ser nombrado, el abejorro de la muerte. ¿Me pregunto si el doctor Westbourne se hará cargo de eso?

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron. —Dime que no hablaste con tu terapeuta de eso. No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? No vas a hacerlo, ¿o sí?

—Tal vez no—, dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Hmm. Entonces, ¿qué has dicho sobre mí?

Las mejillas de Harry se sentían calientes, una burbuja de alegría rebotando dentro de él. Apartó la mirada hacia la sonrisa de Draco. —No soy gracioso.

—Sí. Claro. No es nada gracioso. Oh, eso me recuerda que mamá está planeando tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Ickle Harrykins está cumpliendo dieciséis años—, dijo Draco con voz aguda.

—Cállate, idiota estúpido—, dijo Harry con una sonrisa. —Y deténte con las voces. Me hace preguntarme si has dañado tu equipamiento.

El aliento de Draco se detuvo por un breve instante antes de sonreír ante la insinuación de Harry. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían bromeado así. Harry sabía que había sido duro durante esas primeras semanas. Además de eso, solo habían sido moldes y eslingas y vendajes saliendo de su cuerpo.

—Sabes que va a ser una gran aventura, ¿no?— Draco preguntó.

—En cierto modo tuve esa impresión. ¿Ese pequeño y extraño hombrecillo de los pasteles? Era una ganga de muerte.

—¿El chef pastelero? ¿Llamas al chef pastelero 'hombrecillo raro'?

—Él es raro.

Harry sintió que Draco se acercaba. —¿Debo proteger tu virtud del extraño hombrecillo de los pasteles?— Preguntó Draco, su mano deslizándose por el pecho de Harry.

—Tal vez debería pedirle a él que proteja mi virtud de ti.

—No estoy de acuerdo—, dijo Draco, inclinándose para un beso.

Harry se hizo cargo de eso, tomando la cara de Draco con sus manos, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Alguien está bastante juguetón—, murmuró Draco mientras se alejaba, solo para reasentarse detrás de Harry, tirando de él contra su pecho.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Semanas. Días. Eternidad—, dijo Harry mientras pasaba las manos por los muslos de Draco.

Sonrió en victoria ante el leve sonido de asfixia que Draco hizo cuando sus manos se arrastraron hacia su ingle. La victoria fue efímera, sin embargo.

—Dos pueden jugar este juego—, murmuró Draco.

Harry jadeó cuando la punta de la lengua de Draco se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo por un lado de su cuello. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, saboreando la atención.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo darte por tu cumpleaños?— Draco preguntó.

—Cualquier cosa—, dijo Harry, presionando contra la erección de Draco.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—YO...

—Porque estaba pensando que podría darte lo que me diste para mi cumpleaños. Todavía tengo el libro, ¿sabes?

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Draco mordió un lado de su garganta y lamió el lugar con su lengua. Justo como a Harry le gustaba.

—¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres?— Harry jadeó.

—Nada. Solo te extrañé—, dijo Draco entre besos.

—Mentiroso. Tú -oh, joder, eso se siente bien- tú quieres algo.

—En este momento, lo único que quiero es a ti. Acuéstate.

—¿Aquí afuera? ¿Sobre la hierba?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Eh... tu mamá?

—Está afuera con sus amigas en algún evento de caridad. Te lo aseguro, estamos muy solos.

Harry comenzó a protestar, pero Draco lo silenció con otro beso. Harry se movió hacia adelante y se giró antes de acostarse. Cerró los ojos cuando Draco se acomodó encima, sus rodillas sobre las caderas de Harry.

—Dios, he extrañado esto—, dijo Draco, rodando sus caderas y presionando su erección contra la de Harry.

—Yo también—, dijo Harry, agradecido de haberse deshecho de esa estúpida honda. —¿Quieres...?

—No, aún no. Todavía estás recuperándote.

—No lo estoy. Podríamos...

—Lo haremos. Más tarde. Vamos a... Dios, te sientes tan bien. Esto se siente tan bien—, dijo, sus caderas chasqueando más y más rápido.

Harry extendió la mano y desabrochó los pantalones de Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que...?

—Es mejor de esta forma—. Dijo Harry, tratando de concentrarse en su tarea.

—¿Qué... oh, por supuesto—, farfulló Draco mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones y desabrochaba los pantalones de Harry.

Se quitaron los pantalones y los calzoncillos, sus erecciones pesadas y húmedas. Draco comenzó a ponerse de nuevo en posición, pero Harry lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Pon tu brazo alrededor de mí—, dijo Harry mientras se ponía de rodillas, metiéndolas entre las de Draco.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Tu tobillo...?

—Estoy bien. Deja de tratarme como una maldita muñeca de porcelana y termina lo que comenzaste.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Draco habría derretido a cualquiera—Si insistes.

Draco deslizó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Harry, abrazándolo fuerte, mientras que Harry hacía lo mismo al otro lado. Ambos se agacharon con sus manos libres y las envolvieron alrededor de sus pollas, sosteniéndolas con fuerza en sus manos.

—Joder, sí— siseó Harry, arqueando la espalda. —Extrañé esto. Te extrañé.

—No tienes idea,— jadeó Draco, sus manos deslizándose arriba y abajo mientras empujaban.

Harry gimió, tratando de concentrarse en encontrar un ritmo que funcionara para ambos.

La mano de Draco le frotó la parte baja de su espalda. —¿Se siente bien?

—Sí. Solo... eso es... muévete un poco al... oh, joder, sí. Dios, te amo—, espetó Harry, aun concentrándose en la sensación de su polla deslizándose contra la de Draco.

La mano de Draco voló a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry. Lo ahuecó y lo arrastró hacia adelante, atrayéndolo hacia él para un beso salvaje.

Harry chilló, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero rápidamente se derritió en el beso, correspondiendo con entusiasmo.

Sus lenguas bailaron mientras sus pollas se metían en la mano de Harry una y otra vez hasta que ninguno de ellos pudo soportar otro segundo. Llegaron con gemidos tragados por besos, la sensación más intensa que Harry alguna vez hubiera sentido.

Respirando con dificultad, se desplomaron en el suelo en una expansión descontrolada.

—Dios. Eso fue brillante—, dijo Draco entre jadeos. —¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé, yo...?

—Termina esa frase y te golpearé.

Draco se rio entre dientes. —Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. No eres una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Eres un bruto, un gran hombre bruto.

Harry miró por encima. —Es posiblemente la cosa más homosexual que haya escuchado que alguien haya dicho. ¿Gran hombre bruto? ¿Qué es eso? ¿El título de una especie de novela romántica homosexual o algo así?

Draco golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Harry. —No seas tan bastardo.

—Bastardo, ¿eh? Te mostraré un verdadero bastardo—, dijo Harry, poniéndose de rodillas y abalanzándose sobre Draco, inmovilizándolo.

—Bájate, idiota estúpido—. Pero Draco no hizo ningún intento serio por liberarse, el movimiento de sus caderas era demasiado rítmico.

—No en tu vida—. Harry se inclinó y besó a Draco hasta que gimió y atrajo a Harry más cerca. Sintió su pene cada vez más duro por segundos. Dios, era glorioso ser joven.

—¿Listo para la segunda ronda?— Preguntó Harry.

—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿En serio?

—Más de lo que posiblemente puedas imaginar.

—

El cielo nocturno estaba iluminado con el brillo de un millón de estrellas.

—¿Ves esa ahí? Esa es Lyra. Hay una historia sobre ella—, dijo Harry.

—Hay una historia sobre todas ellas.

—Bueno, sí, supongo que es correcto—. Harry rodó sobre su costado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Sintió algo duro contra su mejilla. Se sentó. —¿Qué es eso?

—¿Que es qué?

—Esa cosa en tu camisa.

—¿Te refieres a mi pecho? Interesante. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de follarte el cerebro.

—Ja, ja. En tu bolsillo, idiota. Y no me has follado. Todavía no, de todos modos.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron vidriosos y su boca se abrió. Harry usó su distracción para tocar su camisa. Cómo se habían quedado vestidos en la parte superior era un misterio.

Draco salió de su estupor inducido por el sexo y apartó sus manos. —¡Oye, deja de hacerme cosquillas!

—Se siente como una piedra o algo así. ¿Por qué tienes una piedra en el bolsillo?

Draco gateó hacia atrás y se sentó, sus manos al frente para evitar que Harry avanzara.

—Es, es...oh, ¡maldición!— Escupió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y le tendió la mano. Acurrucado en su palma había una piedra pequeña enhebrada con una cuerda de cuero.

—¿Qué es... qué es eso?

Draco miró hacia otro lado. Se mordió el labio. —Quédate aquí por un segundo? Voy a... ya vuelvo—, dijo. Se puso de pie y se puso los pantalones antes de regresar a la casa.

Harry lo miró irse, completamente perplejo.

Draco regresó unos minutos después, con los brazos cargados con una manta, una canasta y una pequeña lámpara.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Pensé que si me iba a levantar, debía conseguirnos una manta sobre la que tumbarnos y algunas meriendas y cosas.

—¿Y la lámpara?

Draco rápidamente extendió la manta y se sentó, palmeando el lugar a su lado. —Erm, la lámpara es para... es... aquí—, dijo, empujando algo en la mano de Harry.

Era otra piedra pequeña, también con cuerdas de cuero enhebradas. Harry miró más cerca. Parecía familiar. La antorcha hizo clic, bañando la piedra pequeña en luz. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, jadeó.

—¿Draco? ¿Cuándo...?

—Cuando estaba con mamá. Durante las vacaciones de primavera. Yo... estaba este hombre que recolectaba, pulía piedras y las convertía en joyas. Le hice cortar la piedra del río en dos, pulir cada pieza y enhebrarlas con cordones de cuero.

—Pero cómo...

—Estaba en mi bolsillo. Es, eh, siempre está en mi bolsillo. Desde el año pasado. Es... y-yo... es..., erm...— Draco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. —Piensas que es estúpido.

—No. No lo hago. Realmente no.

Draco vaciló por un momento. —¿Recuerdas cuando me la diste?

Harry asintió.

—Cuéntame sobre eso.

—No veo qué tiene que ver con todo esto.

—Solo, por favor, solo dime.

Harry tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado por un momento. —Recuerda. Te lo di esa primera mañana que me invitaste a...

—No, no eso. Antes. ¿De dónde vino?

—Oh, erm—. Harry suspiró. —Cuando era pequeño, nunca tuve nada que fuera mío, ya sabes. Yo, eh, no recibí regalos ni cosas.

Harry miró a Draco y esperó a que asintiera antes de continuar.

—Así que encontré mis propios regalos, mis propios tesoros. Y encontré esta piedra de rio en un viejo lecho de un arroyo el verano antes de mudarnos a Magnolia Crescent. Sentí que había encontrado un tesoro.

Draco ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Si era tu tesoro, ¿por qué me la diste?

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Fuiste mi primer amigo y quería que me quisieras. Y...

—¿Sí?

Harry respiró hondo. —Es... me recordó a...

—¿A...?

—Erm, nada. Simplemente... nada.

—Detente con eso. ¿A qué te recordó? Mi... mi...— Draco miró su parte de la piedra. —¿Qué podría haberte recordado esta piedra?

—¡Tus ojos, idiota! Tus ojos—, dijo Harry, exasperado.

Hizo una mueca, esperando la carcajada que estaba seguro debía seguir a una declaración tan ridícula. Pero lo único que consiguió fue un tirón suave en su brazo, labios suaves presionando contra los suyos, y cálidos ojos plateados mirándolo como si nada más en el mundo importara.

—Era tu tesoro y me la diste—, murmuró Draco.

Harry asintió.

—Cuando la volví a encontrar el verano pasado... sabía que tenía que verte. Tenía que saber qué había sido de la única persona que nunca podría olvidar. Creo que...— Draco se rio.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que estaba a punto de decir algo tan ridículamente cursi que es mejor guardarlo para cuando estemos lo suficientemente borrachos como para tener una excusa para decirlo, y al día siguiente estarás demasiado destrozado como para recordarlo.

—¿Por qué? Yo, dije algo mucho más vergonzoso y tú también me incitaste a ello, Jesús, Draco, te dije que esa piedra tonta me recordó tus ojos.

—Sí, bueno, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Oye, te lo contaré algún día. Es algo que espero poder decirte después.

—Te retendré por siempre para poder llegar a eso, lo sabes.

—Será mejor que lo hagas.

Harry miró su pedazo de piedra de río. —Gracias por esto—, dijo mientras envolvía el cordón de cuero alrededor de su muñeca, asegurándose de que la pequeña piedra estaba acurrucada contra su punto de pulso. Cuando tuvo problemas para atarla con una mano, Draco lo ayudó en silencio.

Y como si nunca hubiera habido tal momento de solemnidad -de promesa, para recordar- se volvieron a tumbar, mirando las estrellas, el jazmín balanceándose sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Ves esa de allí?— Preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió.

—Esa es Sirius. La estrella del perro. Hay una gran historia sobre ella. Toda una aventura, realmente.

—¿De verdad? Nunca la he escuchado—, dijo Draco, con los ojos brillantes de anticipación.

Harry sonrió, medio deseando poder de alguna manera extraer ese recuerdo y embotellarlo, manteniéndolo siempre con él. Pero sin importar lo que trajera el futuro, Harry sabía que Draco siempre sería parte de él. Nunca lo olvidaría, y nunca olvidaría ese momento.

—¿Harry? ¿La historia?

—Oh. Bien. Bueno, Sirius, ya ves, era el perro de Orión...

 **FIN**


End file.
